Eureka Seven Land of Lost Dreams
by Ltscw
Summary: It's been three years since the last battle and the destruction of the GekkoState. But a new threat looms so the gang reunites once again with a brand new ship. But not all seems right. What will happen next in their new adventure? Only time will tell.
1. Reunited

Chapter 1- Reunited

It's been three years since the rebel forces were forced to stop their attacks on the world. Renton and Eureka were now the proud parents of a new son, Timothy Micheal Thurston. Maeter was now in middle school and Linck was just getting ready to graduate from elementary school. The family had returned to Bellforest after what had happened, but not really on good terms. The GekkoState ship had been destroyed in the last incident, used as a last resort to stop Ageha dead in its tracks once and for all, and it worked. Holland was doing well afterwards as the commander of Bellforest's new military base, as well as being a full time husband on the side. With two kids now, life definitely kept him busy. Anemone and Dominic were still living with them, with twin girls to take care of, they were busy themselves. Dominic was working full time with Holland at the base, Anemone was full time at the new military maintenance shop, and Talho was working with her while also watching the kids. Everyone else who was part of the GekkoState moved to Bellforest since there was no place for them to go anymore. They all kept in full contact though since they promised too, mainly because they were still all a family.

For the new hero's of the world, Maurice and Avriana, they were now thirteen years old, getting ready to go into high school together. Since they were old enough, they were finally able to date each other officially. When Avriana heard that news from her mom Nadia, she just threw her arms around Maurice like she would never let him go. He just returned the favor and they had been inseparable ever since. Hap was still cautious of his daughter, but didn't mind. He knew how good of a kid Maurice was. He and Nadia had married themselves a little while after the last battle of the war, and were almost inseparable themselves. Nadia was a full time doctor at the local Bellforest hospital while Hap became a professional computer analyst for the military. They had yet to have had a child of their own, but were planning on one soon since Nadia wanted them to have a child of their own.

One day while working at his desk on base, Holland got a call from an old friend that he hadn't heard from in the three years since the last incident.

"Commander Holland Novak speaking. How can I help you?"

"Holland, long time no hear."

"Jurgens? No way. It's been too long General."

"Tell me about it. How are things in Bellforest?"

"Just fine sir. Been keeping busy here on the base and at home with the new little one."

"Yeah I heard you had a daughter. Congratulations."

"Thank you. So, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok, shoot."

"How bad do you want to fly again?"

"With what? The Gekko was destroyed in order to stop Ageha. We've got nothing left."

"Just answer the question."

"Sorry. Pretty bad, why?"

"Good. Try to get most of your crew assembled there at the base by o nine hundred tomorrow. You'll see why then."

"Ahh, ok then. Will you be here?"

"Yes I will. See you tomorrow."

"You got it. Bye General."

"Bye Commander." After Holland hung up the phone, he started dialing every number he knew to try to get everyone on the base on time. By the end of the evening, he had everyone except for two people, and they were Stoner and Mischa. Stoner had gone out on his own as a freelancer and had done it quite successfully, so he wasn't available to take any calls let alone answer them. Mischa had went back to Tresor and reconciled her marriage to Dr. Gregory "Bear" Egan. They were now in charge of archetype recovery and restoration as well as research.

The next morning, everyone to Holland and Talho's surprise had showed up on the base. The reunion felt strange to them, but all in all it was wonderful seeing everyone again.

"Matthieu, Hilda!"

"Hey Talho!" said Hilda. "Long time no see."

"I know. How is married life going for you two?"

"Hey, it's Matthieu. Need I say more?"

"No, not really." Talho giggled. "Jobs, Woz, good seeing you again too."

"Same here Talho. So what's this big thing that's going on?"

"Not sure. Jurgens just wanted everyone to meet here."

"Hmm, I see."

"Gidget, Doggie!" said Eureka.

"Eureka!" Gidget yelled as they ran up to each other and gave each other hugs.

"How are things with Doggie?"

"They're great! Eureka, meet our daughter Jessica Mae."

"So cute. What do you think Renton?"

"She's wonderful dear. Doggie, good seeing you again."

"You too Renton. I heard you have your own business now."

"Yep. I run my own repair shop out of Grandpa's garage since he gave it to us."

"Yeah, I heard that too. So do you two know what's going on?"

"Nope, haven't the slightest clue."

"Weird. I wonder what's going on?"

"I wish I knew Doggie."

"So, is that your new son?"

"Yep. That's our boy Timothy. He's about six months now."

"Geez, that's five kids. How do you do it?"

"Patience and love Doggie. Knowing us, we'll probably have one or two more before we call it quits."

"I bet knowing you two." Doggie chuckled.

"Everyone, good to see you all here." said a familiar voice from the hangar where everyone was supposed to meet.

"Hello General Jurgens." Talho replied. "Long time no see."

"Same here, but now's not the time to play. The NRA, or New Rebel Alliance as some of you now know it as, is back at it again. I'd hate to say it, but we're back at square one again with them. We all know we got Ageha from the last time, but they have somehow reformed it, and are going for one last strike against all coralians. Holland, do you still have all of your LFO's stored here on base?"

"Yes we do. They're in hangar number three nicely tucked away."

"Good, because you're going to need them."

"But what are we going to haul them with? We've got nothing left."

"That's where this meeting comes in."

"What do you mean?" asked Hap.

"Look towards the sky to your west. It'll be coming in from there." As the group watched, a ship slowly began to come towards the airport runway from over the mountains to the left. As it got closer, the shape of it began to finally take shape. At first it looked like the GekkoState, but no one could be sure at all. It wasn't until it hit the runway that the familiar form of an old friend was recognized. "The Gekko!? No way!"

"I thought it was destroyed?" asked Gidget.

"It was. Jurgens, what's going on?" asked Holland.

"Holland, meet the Gekko spec two. Same size, but faster and more powerful than ever before. Same ship, totally different specs."

"But how?"

"The military has always had the blueprints for the ship, so we knew how to build it. It's just been enlarged in scale inside and more rooms added for your crew since you do have some new additions. So what do you say? Do you think you guys can re-band and do this one more time?"

"I'm not sure. That's quite an honor though. What do you think guys? Do you think the GekkoState can do it one more time?"

"YEAH!" everyone replied enthusiastically.

"Well, I guess it's anonymous then. Sir, the GekkoState awaits your orders."

"Good. Get your LFO's aboard and get ready to head out at o eight hundred tomorrow. Your first stop will be at Tresor to get supplied. After that you are to head to FAC51 to get your orders from Admiral Benson there. After that, everything is up to you."

"Roger that. Everyone load up!"

"Roger!" they all replied.

"Geez, it's like we never left." said Talho as the inspected the new ship. "It feels weird."

"Tell me about it. I never thought we'd see her again."

"Hey, Holland, this is our room."

"Wow, they even tagged the doors for us. That's nice."

"Shall we?"

"Sure." as the two walked into their room, it was like they had stepped back in time. The room was set up the completely same way as before. The memories almost brought tears to Talho's eyes.

"It's amazing. I never realized how much I missed this ship."

"I know. I feel the same way. We've even got our own bathroom and shower now.

"Now that I like. No more going half naked around the ship to take a shower or get dressed."

"What? I liked seeing you that way."

"Holland!" she said with an embarrassed look on her face. She quickly recovered though and said "Come on you. Let's go look at the rest of our ship."

"Man, it's a whole new operating system." said Woz while in the bridge. "It's going to take some time getting used to this thing."

"Looks like the flight controls are the same." said Doggie. "Engine monitoring systems look the same."

"Weapons controls are definitely more advanced." said Ken-Goh. "Looks like they're simpler to control though."

"That's because they are." said Jurgens. "Everything here is more advanced than anything you've ever seen before. But operating these systems should be a lot simpler to you guys. Only Woz will have the hardest time."

"Geez, thanks." Woz replied.

"Hey, don't worry. As good as you are with computer systems, you should have it figured out in no time."

"Communications seems to be the same." said Gidget.

"They are. But the range of them is almost doubled. You should have a lot easier time with long range communications now."

"Wow. Cool!"

"How are things going up here?" asked Holland as he and Talho entered the bridge.

"Everything's good." said Hap. "It's just like the old days."

"Yeah I know. Tell me about it. Jurgens, thanks. We owe you one for this."

"Don't mention it. But I have to get going. I have a lot of work ahead of me myself. You guys take off tomorrow for Tresor, so you don't have much time to get ready. So do what you can and get prepared to leave."

"Yes sir. It was good seeing you again."

"It won't be the last I'm sure. Take it easy now you here? This bird is new and hasn't really stretched her wings yet. So we have no idea of what she's capable of."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Bye Jurgens."

"Bye Holland."

"Look Avriana! We get to have our own room!" said Maeter. "Now we're room mates!"

"Awesome! Now we can talk about boys all we want!"

"Even about your boyfriend?"

"Well, ahh…"

"She had better not." said Maurice with a chuckle as he put his arms around her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Maurice. Did you get to see your room?"

"Yep. Me and Linck get to share a room as always, just like at home. Bunk beds as usual."

"Same here. I wonder how your parents are liking this ship?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go find out."

"Man, talk about old times." said Renton as they walked through the ship. "It was nice that they built a nursery for the babies. And it's right between our room and your parents room."

"Yes, it is nice. It's ok Timothy." said Eureka as she tried to calm their son down. "Anyways, it feels strange to be back on the Gekko. I thought this whole thing would've been over."

"Yeah well, all we did was stop them from destroying the world. We never really defeated them altogether. All it did was force them to do a worldwide retreat in order to regroup. I guess it took them this long to do it."

"Do you think we're up to it?"

"Well, now that I know we're in a safer position now, I think it should be fine."

"That's true. Come on. Let's go check out the bridge."

"Alright."

"Well Dominic, here we are again." said Anemone as they toured the ship. "Lots of memories here."

"Yeah I know. This is where Lisa Marie and Sara Jo were conceived."

"I'm not talking about that dear." she giggled. "I'm talking about the entire family. All the good times, the bad times, the battles, the laughs, the tears. It's all very precious to me."

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad we're back together again. It feels great."

"Yes it does. Hey Renton, Eureka!!"

"Hey sis!" Eureka replied. "How are you liking the ship?"

"It's great. We were just talking about all the memories we had aboard the last one."

"Well I'm sure we'll make many more on this one." said Renton. "Hopefully this'll be the last time we'll be active in the military."

"Well, we are all registered members of the NFA now, so you can't really say that."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Renton chuckled. "So, where are you guys heading?"

"Just wandering around." said Dominic. "Trying to take this whole thing in."

"Tell me about it. Hey, do you guys have a room for the girls?"

"Yeah, it's next to our room. Gidgets daughter is with them also."

"Wow, that's a roomful."

"Yeah I know. Where are you guys going?"

"We're heading to the bridge to check that out before we get the LFO's."

"Hey, we'll join you."

"Ok, let's go."

"Well, looks like we're all set to go here." said Holland after the initial checks of the ship were done. "Let's get the LFO's out and loaded."

"Ok. Gidget, page Hilda and Matthieu and have them get the 606 and 808."

"Ok Talho!"

"Holland, are you getting the 909?"

"Yep. Have Renton and Eureka get the Nirvash."

"Roger that. What about the Venturion and Newhope?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"Of course."

"Hey mom and dad!" said Eureka as she, Renton, Dominic, and Anemone walked into the bridge.

"Hey kids. Good timing. We were just about to page you to go get the LFO's out of the hangar."

"Oh, ok. Come on Renton! Let's go see Nirvash!"

"Ok hon!" Renton chuckled as Eureka grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"You too Dominic and Anemone. Go get the Venturion."

"Ok. Come on Anemone. Let's go see an old friend."

"Ok Dominic."

"Gidget, page Maurice and Avriana. Let's get the Newhope going also."

"Ok!"

Soon, all nine crew members were in front of hangar number three, home of the GekkoStates LFO's. Slowly Holland and Renton opened the doors to reveal several old friends, one unfortunately severely battered.

"Oh, Newhope, you poor thing." said Avriana as she and Maurice looked at it. "Don't worry, we'll have you fixed up in no time."

"Yes we will." Maurice replied as he put a hand on her right shoulder. Avriana just looked up at him with a warm caring smile. She knew in her heart that Maurice was right, he always was for some reason. That's why she knew she loved him. He always knew what to do no matter what the situation was, just like his father.

"The Nirvash looks good as new." said Renton as he and Eureka climbed in. "Let's just hope she fires up after sitting for so long."

"Let's try Renton. Come on!" Eureka replied. Renton then pulled out their compact drive with the amita drive still attached. As soon as he plugged it in, the Nirvash came to life once again for a whole new adventure. They then raced out of the hangar and into the skies, stretching out her legs after a long rest. "It's amazing Renton! Nirvash is happy we're back!"

"It's good to be back. Now come on, let's have some fun!"

"Ok!"

"Don't forget us!" said Holland as he in the 909, Hilda in the 808, Matthieu in the 606, and Dominic and Anemone in the Venturion followed behind. "Let's see if we've still got what it takes!"

"Copy that Holland! Just try to catch us!" Renton laughed.

"I wish we were up there." said Avriana as she and Maurice watched the others practice in the skies above. "I feel so left out now."

"Don't be Avriana. It's not our fault that the Venturion is in this shape. We did what we had to the last time we were with him. He helped us save the world, now it's time we repaid him. I'm sure the people at Tresor can do that for us."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Maurice."

"You're welcome. Now come on. Let's see if we can get him home where he belongs."

"Alright. Hey Maurice, can I say something?"

"Sure."

"I know we're just dating, but I've known in my heart since the day I met you that there was something about you that connected me to you somehow. I've never wanted to leave your side since that day. Even when we were young and you guys were living at home while me and mom were on the ship, I was always lonely and sad. So I helped my mom with her work to keep myself occupied and to try to hide those feelings, but it never worked. Geez, I'm almost afraid to say what I'm trying to say."

"Well, if you can't, then don't. I can always wait Avriana. You don't have to force yourself."

"But I want to say it."

"Well, why don't you then?"

"Because I don't want to scare you away." Maurice just chuckled and said "Avriana, nothing you could say would ever scare me away. I care for you too much to let something like that happen."

"Really?"

"Yes really you goof. Now go ahead, tell me what you want to say."

"Well, ok. I know we may be way too young for this, but, I love you Maurice." Maurice just stood there frozen and wide eyed. He wasn't expecting this out of their relationship yet. He knew they were just dating and didn't want something like this to happen yet. He knew he loved her too, but didn't want to say it this early yet. He wanted to keep things simple and easy for them. Plus he didn't want Hap and Nadia to get mad at him. But as he looked at her and her soft lavender eyes, he knew he was hooked. There was no way of hiding his feelings for her. They had come a long way since that first accidental kiss, which still made him chuckle from time to time every time he thought of it. This girl, Avriana, was the girl he planned on spending the rest of his life with when they got older, and nothing was going to change that for him, no matter what the cost. His surprised look then went from surprised to a gentle calm one. As he continued to look at her, he finally said "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I love you too Avriana. I'll always be here by your side, I promise." Avriana's eyes just filled with tears of happiness as she said "Thank you Maurice. I was hoping you'd say that." As she continued to look at him, she knew herself that she too was hooked. There was no way she was leaving his side, even if it cost her life, she would always try to protect him. He then did something that surprised even her. Just like she remembered from the first time, he gave her a kiss, but this time it was for real. A nice, soft, gentle, caring kiss. It almost made her melt at the knees at the feeling. Maurice then stepped back and said "Now come on, let's get our friend aboard the Gekko."

"Ok Maurice. Thank you for loving me."

"No thanks needed. Now let's go. Since we're still in Bellforest, I'll take you out to lunch afterwards."

"Ok." After the two carefully got the battered Newhope onto the ship, they were surprised by the sound of a female voice. "Hey you two!"

"Ahh! Mom, don't scare us like that!" yelled Avriana.

"Sorry. By the way, I saw that kiss you two just shared. The camera system on this ship is something else."

"MOM!"

"Ahh, sorry Nadia. I won't do it again!" said Maurice nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Nadia laughed. "I heard the conversation you two had also. This ship also has a pretty good sound system on it. It almost brought a tear to my eyes myself."

"Oh boy."

"Hey, don't be nervous Maurice. I'm happy for you two. Just the way you two talked let me know you're committed to each other, so it's alright. Just as long as you take care of my daughter, you're safe. Just don't go overboard on the kissing."

"MOM!"

"Sorry dear!"

"Hey Nadia, is it ok if I take Avriana out to lunch?"

"Sure. I'll drive you two into town myself. I have to run an errand or two anyways."

"Ok. Thanks Nadia. I'll be right back Avriana. I have to go get my jacket"

"You're welcome. Come on Avriana, we'll meet him in the car."

"Ok mom. Hey, are you sure it was ok for Maurice to kiss me?"

"Yeah, it's ok. Just don't tell your dad. He'd probably flip."

"Knowing dad yes." Avriana giggled.

"So how was that kiss?"

"It almost made my knees melt mom. It was amazing."

"Wow, that's good for a first kiss. I felt the same way when I kissed your dad for the first time."

"Ok mom, I don't need to hear about your love life."

"Wow, getting smart now are we?" Nadia laughed.

"Well, I am the school's smartest student."

"Yeah yeah."

"Ok, I'm ready." said Maurice as he got into the car.

"Alright, let's go." Nadia then put the car into gear and the three headed into town for the afternoon.

"Ok everyone, that's enough practice for one day. Let's get these things loaded up and docked. I think we got all the dust knocked off of them."

"Roger that Holland." said Renton. "Well, that was fun eh hon?"

"Yes it was. Hey Renton, do you think we should?"

"What? The amita drive? I don't know. It's been a while."

"Come on! Anemone, this is Nirvash, do you copy?"

"This is Venturion, go ahead."

"Hey, want to have a little fun?"

"SURE! Let's see if these two can still talk to each other!"

"Alright! Amita drive activate!"

"Dammit, they're at it again!" yelled Holland as the two raced past him and Hilda. "Some kids just never learn."

"Oh, let them be." Hilda laughed as the two danced and maneuvered in the skies above them. "At least we know the amita drive is still working. Look at them go."

"Yeah I know. Nirvash, this is 909, how is it handling?"

"909, this is Nirvash. Everything's great. All systems operating normally."

"Copy that. Venturion, what's your status?"

"All systems normal. I think these two are happier than ever."

"Good to hear. Now knock it off and let's go home."

"Roger that."

"Ok you two, I should be back in an hour. Try to be here when I do."

"Ok mom. We will be. I think this is the slowest pizza place here." Avriana laughed.

"I know it is. Have fun!"

"We will. Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome. See you soon!" Nadia then drove off towards the center of town to take care of some shopping that she needed done.

"Well, what kind of pizza should we have?"

"I'm thinking supreme." Maurice replied.

"Maurice, you know I hate all that stuff on my pizza."

"I know, that's why I get it." he laughed.

"Maurice Thurston…"

"Yes Avriana Johansen?"

"You're lucky I like you. There'd be problems if I didn't."

"OOH, I'm so scared. Come on. We'll get a sausage and mushroom for us."

"Works for me."

"How'd everything go?" asked Talho.

"Just fine." Holland replied as the crew climbed out of their LFO's. "I think we got all the dust off of them."

"I think so. I saw that seventh swell effect from the Nirvash and Venturion. I guess that was them having fun?"

"Yeah, it was. But it's good knowing the Amita drive still works."

"No doubt."

"Hey, I saw Nadia go driving off. Where'd she go?"

"Oh, she had to run a couple of errands. Avriana and Maurice went with her."

"I see. How's the Newhope?"

"Pretty bad. I think Tresor is going to have it's hands full with that one."

"Yeah, I believe it."

"You should've been here earlier."

"Why's that?"

"We were testing the new surveillance system and we accidentally caught Maurice's and Avriana's first kiss."

"Oh really?" Renton chuckled.

"Yep. And you should've heard the conversation. It would've brought a tear to your eyes."

"You didn't happen to record it did you?" asked Eureka.

"Sorry dear, but we didn't since we were only testing. But it was sweet. You have a wonderful son in Maurice. I think those two will be together for life just like you two."

"I suppose so. Come on Renton. Let's go get finished settling in. I have to call the schools and have the kids pulled out. I just wish we could get them home schooled here on the ship. It wouldn't be so stressful that way."

"Well talk to the schools and see what they can do. If there isn't anything they can do, it's back to the study guides for them. We'll just keep raising their grade levels that way until we figure something out."

"Alright, that's fine."

"Hey Doggie, can I fly the Gekko sometime?" asked Maeter as they were going over the ship controls.

"Sure Maeter, but give us time to get used to things first. It is a new ship and some things are different."

"Oh, ok. Can Talho help me out too?"

"Oh, I'm sure she can. By the way, how is your little sister doing?"

"Oh, Felicity is doing good. She and Timothy are taking a nap right now. I can't believe she's three already."

"Tell me about it. All of you kids have grown up quite a bit. Hey, any boyfriends for you yet?"

"DOGGIE!!"

"SORRY!!" he laughed. "I just had to ask. I can't believe Maurice and Avriana are dating now though. It's pretty cool."

"Yeah. They do make a cute couple."

"Where is my daughter anyways?" asked Hap.

"She went into town with Nadia and Maurice. They'll be back later."

"I see. I guess those two are inseparable after all."

"Hey Hap, they're just like you and Nadia."

"Yeah yeah I know. Jobs, how are the engine conditions?

"Starting the flywheel. Engines are ok. We can take off at any time."

"Roger that. Good job. Ok everyone, take it easy for now. Maeter, why don't you go check on Linck and make sure he's staying out of trouble."

"Ok."

The next day after Holland had transferred temporary command of his base to his new second in command John Johansen, Nadia's brother. The entire GekkoState crew was set and ready to go for a whole new adventure. This one was going to be the final one for the small group of people. They all knew they would make it through this one last campaign, but what's going to happen afterwards still remained a mystery to them. They didn't care though. They were still happy to be back together, even with the new extensions to the family. Before they took off, they all met in the lounge for the first meeting of the new GekkoState.

"Everyone," said Holland. "I'm glad you're all here. I'm hoping you all feel the same way. I'm also happy to see that some of you have extended onto your families as we have. It should be quite the adventure with all these kids around, but it'll be worth it in the long run. Now, to go over our orders. First of all, we have to head to Tresor. There we load up on what we need, get the Newhope fixed, and do whatever else we have to. Now I know our LFO's are probably way outdated, so we'll get those upgraded too if time allows. After that, we head to FAC51, or Hacienda, whatever you want to call it. There we get our orders from Admiral Benson on what we should do next. After that we're on our own. Now, I don't know if we'll be doing the same thing or going after new enemies. It's hard to tell yet. So don't get too anxious on me. Otherwise you know what to do. Alright, anyone else got anything to add?" The room stood silent for a few moments until Holland said "Good, get to your stations then. We're taking off. This is going to be a whole new adventure for us."

"Jobs, engine room." said Holland.

"Flywheel is engaged. Engines are stable. We're ready to go."

"Good. Hap, trapar counts."

"Better than ever. We're good to go."

"Roger that. Woz, radar."

"Radar is clear. Just a few commercial federation ships. No enemies to report."

"Good. Gidget, communications and clearance to take off.'

"Communications are good. Clearance has been given. We can take off at any time."

"Roger that. Doggie, fire the boosters. Lets see what this bird can do."

"Roger! GekkoState launching now!" As the Bellforest military base watched, the site of an old memory raced down the runway and into the skies above Bellforest. A whole new final adventure had begun for the hero's of the world, and everyone knew it.

"Now heading to the high altitude leylines." said Doggie as the Gekko gained altitude.

"Good job Doggie. Everyone relax now. It'll be a day or two before we reach Tresor. Until then keep an eye out for rebel activity."

"Roger that." everyone replied.

"Poor thing." said Avriana as she looked at the Newhope. "We'll get you better, you'll see."

"You like taking care of him don't you?" asked Eureka as she walked into the hangar.

"Oh, hey Eureka. Yeah, I do. I just wish he didn't have to end up like this after that last battle."

"I know how you feel. Nirvash was the same way at one point. We had gotten into a heavy collision with an enemy KLF when I was pregnant with Felicity. It was probably the scariest moment of our lives."

"Sounds like it. Hey, You don't mind me dating Maurice do you?"

"Of course not dear. I'm happy for you two. I heard about your first kiss with him by the way."

"My parents big mouth…"

"Actually, it was my mom." Eureka giggled. "Apparently she was with your mother when she saw it."

"Great…"

"Don't worry Avriana, you're ok. I know how much you love Maurice. I feel the same way about Renton."

"Thanks Eureka. Hey, how is Timothy doing?"

"He's doing well. Want to hold him?"

"SURE!"

"Here you go. Be careful now."

"I know. I've had to help baby-sit Anemone's girls. Gosh, he's so cute. He looks just like Renton."

"Yes he does. I have a feeling he's going to be a daddy's boy."

"Just like Felicity is a momma's girl?"

"Yeah, something like that." Eureka giggled. "Have your parents talked about having a baby soon?"

"Yes they have actually. They're just waiting for the right time from what they keep telling me, but I know they're ready."

"Do you want a brother or sister?"

"I'm not sure. Probably a brother. Make it even."

"I suppose so. Anyways, where is Maurice?"

"He was checking on Felicity the last I checked. He's a good big brother."

"Yes he is. We're proud of him. Anyways, I'm going to go make us some breakfast. Want some?"

"Sure. I love your cooking. I think it's better than my moms." Eureka and Avriana just laughed at the comment and headed towards the dining hall for an early morning breakfast.


	2. Memories

-1Chapter 2- Memories

As the GekkoState flew along, they were quickly outside of the Bellforest city limits. Soon enough, they were over a barren landscape, evidence of what happened during the last rebel campaign to try to take over the world. Maurice and Avriana had both went down to the lower lounge of the bridge after breakfast, watching as the land went by them. As they did, Avriana got a depressed and sad look on her face. She knew that they had helped save the world from Ageha and Oratorio, but the long term damage to certain areas had already been done. It would take years for some areas of the earth to recover from what happened, others not so long. But it still hurt her non the less. Maurice saw this and couldn't help but notice the tears swelling up in her eyes. Quickly he took her into a gentle embrace and she began crying in his arms. Talho heard this while sitting in the captains seat and went down to check on them.

"Hey you guys, is everything ok?"

"Hey Talho. No it's not. I think everything that we're seeing down below got to Avriana."

"I see. Yeah, it is a sad sight out there. It's amazing how much damage the rebels caused during the last war."

"But why did they do it?" Avriana sobbed.

"It's really hard to explain dear." Talho said calmly as she sat down next to her. "Basically the rebels believed in their own cause and were willing to do anything to achieve what they thought was the only way of life, their dream for the world. But as they tried to achieve that 'dream', they didn't realize the damage that they were causing."

"Hey Talho, do you think that'll happen again?"

"Maybe Avriana. But thanks to you two, the earth was saved once again. But this time everything is unknown to us. We're on a whole new ship and may be facing a whole new enemy. We're not exactly sure yet what's going on. But just remember this, you've got a whole group of people here who love you dearly now, including the person sitting next to you. So don't let these sights get to you. Let them make you stronger. Show the world that you know you can make it better for all mankind, no matter what happens ok? As we said before, let your faith in a better future show you the way."

"Ok, thanks Talho."

"No problem sweetie. Now just relax and take it easy. It's going to be a while before we reach Tresor. Why don't you two go for a walk and get to know the ship ok?"

"Alright. Come on Maurice. I want to see the Newhope."

"Ok Avriana. Thanks again Talho."

"You're welcome Maurice. We'll see you two later ok?"

"Alright."

"Hi Newhope." said Avriana after she and Maurice reached the hangar. "How are you doing?" she asked as she put her hand on it.

"He's sad and in pain." said Maurice.

"I know. I can feel it. The poor thing. We'll get you better, you'll see." As they talked to the Newhope, it's eyes began to glow a soft yet intense green, letting them know that he was there and he was going to be ok. This made Avriana smile. Maurice smiled too and took her into a gentle caring embrace. The love he had for the two grew everyday for him. But he was still worried. The memories of the last war and the final battle still haunted him on some days, but never to the point where it would make him depressed or sad like they were to Avriana. He didn't want to go through this again with her. He wanted them to live a peaceful life together. No wars, battles, fights, or anything like that. But right now he knew that wasn't possible. With a whole new threat out there, he didn't know what was going to happen next. All he could do was stay there and keep her reassured that they would always be safe and together. "No matter what happens," he thought to himself while he held her "I'm never leaving your side Avriana."

"Hey Talho, is everything with Avriana alright?" asked Nadia as she reached the bridge a little later on.

"Oh, hey Nadia. Yeah, she's fine. It just with the way everything looks out there after the first war got her sad and depressed. I heard her crying in the lower lounge back there so I went down there and me and Maurice calmed her down. She'll be fine."

"That's good. Thanks."

"Hey, that's what family is for. So what's up?"

"I'm just dropping of my supply list for the medical room. I gave a copy to Hilda also."

"Geez, they didn't stock us with much did they?"

"Unfortunately no. They gave us just the basics I guess to start but I can almost guarantee we'll need more than this."

"I know we will. Alright, I'll approve this list. Make sure you give it to Holland and get his signature also."

"Alright I will. Thanks."

"Sure. Have Hilda get me a list of other things we need too so that way we know what else we need before we get to Tresor. We'll probably stop in a town to supply on food and everyday items."

"Ok I will. I'll try to have her get it to you right away."

"Ok. Thanks Nadia."

"Hey Dominic, what are you doing?" asked Anemone.

"Oh, hey dear. I'm looking at the information bureaus database to see if there's anything new on Ageha right now. At the moment though I'm not seeing anything."

"That's weird. Then why would Jurgens say the rebels reformed it?"

"I don't know. He hasn't been wrong yet though so I'll take his word for it. How are the girls doing?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself? They've been looking for you."

"DADDY!!" yelled Sara Jo and Lisa Marie.

"Hi girls." he chuckled as they hugged him. "Have you been behaving yourselves?"

"Yes." they replied.

"Good. Do you like this ship?"

"It's too big daddy." said Lisa.

"Yeah. We can get lost." Sara replied.

"You won't get lost. Just stay by me and your mother ok?"

"Ok daddy." Lisa replied with a big smile.

"Alright. How about we go see what your grandma is doing ok?"

"Yay! Grandma Talho!!" they both cheered. Anemone and Dominic both laughed gently as they took both of their daughters hands and headed towards the bridge.

"Oh, hey Maurice." said Eureka.

"Hi mom. Where's dad?"

"In the kitchen making Timothy a bottle. Where's Avriana?"

"In her room laying down."

"Is she ok?"

"I think so. A little while ago when we were sitting in the lounge on the bridge she broke down while we looked outside at the land. I guess what happened after the last war really got to her. Talho talked to her but I think she's still upset."

"I see. Have you told her mom about this?"

"No, not yet."

"Well maybe you should so that way she can check on her."

"Yeah, you're right. Where are Maeter and Linck?"

"They're in our room playing with Felicity keeping her occupied."

"Ok. I'll go talk to Nadia then."

"Alright. Hey, Maurice."

"Yes mom?"

"Make sure you take care of her. She cares for you very deeply."

"I know mom. I love her too." Eureka just gave him a warm smile before he went to Nadia's room to let her know what was going on.

"Come in!" said Nadia after Maurice knocked on her door. "Oh, hey Maurice."

"Hi Nadia. Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's about Avriana."

"I see. Talho told me what happened earlier. Is she ok?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I think everything that happened to her after the last war is getting to her for some reason. It's almost like she's become depressed all of a sudden."

"I see. I know Talho talked to her and she said she seemed fine. Did she say anything else about it afterwards?"

"No she didn't. We went to see the Newhope and then I walked her to her room where she's laying down at now. I don't know what else to do for her other than be there for her."

"Ok Maurice. Thanks for letting me know. I'll go check on her myself."

"Thanks Nadia. Can you do me a favor then?"

"Sure, anything. What do you need?"

"Let me know how she is after you're done?" Nadia just gave him a gentle smile and said "Sure Maurice. You really care for her don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright. I'll let you know ok?"

"Thank you Nadia. I'll be in my room."

"Ok. See you soon."

"_Why? Why must I fight again? I don't want to do this anymore. I want to live my life just like any other normal teenager. I want to be home with my family, my friends. I want to be able to listen to my radio, talk on the phone, watch TV, go out and have fun, and just be normal. I don't want to be in any more danger. I want to be in my own bed, warm and comfortable and sleep peacefully with happy dreams in my head. And most of all, I want to be someplace where I know I can be happy with Maurice. That is all I want in my life right now."_

"Hey Avriana, you awake sweetie?"

"Hi mom." she replied groggily.

"You ok?"

"I think so."

"Want to talk?"

"Sure."

"Listen, Talho and Maurice told me what's going on. They're both very worried about you. From the way it sounds, you haven't been the same since we boarded the ship. It's almost like you've become depressed all of a sudden."

"I don't know what's going on mom. Ever since I saw the land from below the ship and what the rebels did to it, it just made me sad. I just can't believe we have to go through this again. I just want to live my life just like any other normal teenager. Why can't I do that?"

"I wish I knew hon. But listen, you can't let this stuff get to you."

"I know mom. That's what Talho said. But it's just so hard…"

"I wish I knew how you felt, but I've never been directly involved in battle, so I guess I'll never know that feeling. I don't know what's going to happen next, but if you ever need to talk or have someone to hold onto, don't be afraid to come to us ok?"

"I won't mom."

"Good. Why don't you get some rest now and take a little nap. I'll check on you in a little bit ok?"

"Ok mom. Thanks."

"No problem sweetie. See you in a bit." Nadia then gently tucked her in, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and watched as she quickly fell asleep.

"Hey Maurice, she's sleeping now." said Nadia as she walked into his room a little bit later.

"Oh, hey Nadia. Is she ok?"

"I think so. I'm pretty sure memories from the past war are getting to her. I'll have to keep an eye on her for a bit, but hopefully she'll recover quickly and be back to herself in no time."

"That's good. I was just worried. I've never seen her like this before."

"Neither have I. All we can do right now is be there for her. The rest is up to her right now."

"Ok. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did we have to fall in love with each other at such a young age? I mean, I know we're just dating, but I just don't want things to get so complicated at our young age."

"Well Maurice, I really don't know. Sometimes it just happens, sometimes it doesn't. In most cases it takes dating several people before you find the right one. I know that's what happened before I met Hap. But when it comes to the case of you and Avriana, there's just something there that keeps you two together, never wanting to be apart. And that thing is love. I appreciate that you know you're just dating and want to keep things simple for her, but always try to be there for her. Love her and care for her like your parents do for each other. That's all I ask."

"I will Nadia, I promise."

"Good. Come on, I'll make you some lunch."

"Alright."

"Hey Renton." said Eureka gently.

"Hi hon. What's up?"

"Nothing. Are the kids still in our room with Felicity?"

"Yeah. Where's Maurice?"

"He was heading to the dining hall with Nadia the last I saw. Is everything ok with him?"

"Not at the moment. He's worried about Avriana."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure. From what Maurice told me, Avriana has somehow become depressed all of a sudden. I guess memories from the past war are getting to her all of a sudden."

"Yeah, it is hard for a girl her age to go through something like this. You were the same way at one point when we were that young."

"Yes I know. I remember. I hope she can get through it ok."

"She has all of us looking over her. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah you're probably right. So, how is your little man doing?"

"Just fine. He's looking more like me every day."

"Yes he is love." Eureka giggled. "He's definitely like his father."

"Just like Felicity is just like her mother?"

"Yes just like Felicity is like me." Eureka just smiled softly and gave Renton the same look she always gave him. They had done well with five kids, and they knew they'd probably have one or two more before they got too much older. As they looked at each other, Renton as always got lost in her soft lavender eyes. The love he had for her had never faltered over the years, and it wasn't going to start now. It wasn't until Timothy started fussing that he got knocked out of his trance.

"It's ok Timothy." Renton said calmly as he held their son. "My, you are a fussy little guy aren't you?"

"I guess his father was the same way when he was a baby." Eureka chuckled.

"The only ones who would know would be either sis or grandpa. Dad never returned after the incident on capitol hill almost four years ago."

"Yes I know. I wonder what happened to him?"

"God only knows. I guess only time will tell. At least sis is still home with us. Thank god she was nice enough to take over the shop while we're gone."

"I agree. We'll have to get her something when we return home to thank her for all she's done for us."

"I feel the same way. Well, it's lunch time, so let's get the kids together and get something to eat. What do you say?"

"Sure hon."

Several hours later, Avriana finally woke up from her peaceful slumber. Maeter was sitting at their rooms computer since each room had one playing games. "Hey Avriana."

"Hi Maeter. What time is it?"

"Four thirty."

"I've been out since before lunch time?"

"Yep. How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you. Where is everyone?"

"Out and about all over the place." Maeter giggled. "Hey, did you want to talk to your boyfriend?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a room to room video phone system on this ship. You can talk to him anytime you want without leaving the room."

"Really?"

"Yep. Here, let my try paging him." and with the push of a few buttons, the rings of a phone sounded from their computer speakers. A few seconds later, a video popped up on their screen.

"What is it now Maeter?" asked Maurice when he answered.

"Nice hello big brother. I have someone who wants to say hi to you."

"Is Avriana awake?"

"Yep. Here she is." Maeter then left the desk and Avriana sat down.

"Hi Maurice."

"Hey Avriana. How are you doing?"

"Better thank you. What about you?"

"Alright. Just worried about you."

"Yeah, I think everyone is." she laughed. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you guys."

"Don't worry about it. It just shows we care."

"Thanks Maurice. Hey, want to meet me in the dining hall? I'm kind of hungry since I missed lunch."

"Sure. I'll make you something myself. I've learned a thing or two from my dad when it comes to cooking."

"Ooh, I can't wait. See you there."

"You got it."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Avriana. See you in a few." and the screen went blank.

"Aww, how sweet." Maeter giggled. Avriana just smiled and giggled before getting up and heading to the dining hall to meet Maurice.

"Hey, what smells good?" asked Holland as he and Matthieu walked by the dining room. "I know it isn't dinner time yet."

"I don't know but I'm checking it out."

"I'm with you." as soon as the two walked in, they noticed two laughing teenagers sitting at one of the tables. "Well hey you two."

"Hey Holland. Did you need something?"

"Nope. We were just wondering what smelled good in here."

"Oh, sorry about that. I just made Avriana some lunch since she missed it earlier."

"That's fine. I heard about what happened earlier. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Holland thank you." Avriana replied. "I just woke up from a nap a little bit ago."

"I can tell. Your hair is still a mess."

"It is? OH MAN!! I totally should've known that!"

"It's alright!" Holland laughed. "I've seen Talho look worse believe me."

"I HEARD THAT!" said Talho as she was walking by.

"Uhh, Talho, it's not what you think!"

"I'm sure it isn't. Kids, could you take your food elsewhere? I've got a husband that needs talking to."

"Matthieu, help me out here!" said Holland quietly. Carefully and quietly while Talho wasn't looking they both snuck out and ran for their lives.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" she yelled as she chased after them.

"Well, I guess we can stay then." Maurice laughed. "Man, my grandparents can be so funny on some days."

"Yes they can." Avriana laughed. "I've never seen them like that before."

"I have. If they're lucky they'll escape. If not, well, it won't be pretty to say the least."

"Why not?"

"You'll see if she catches them." he chuckled. "Anyways, how's your lunch?"

"It's wonderful. How did you ever learn to make stroganoff?"

"Like I said, I learned a thing or two from dad."

"I think I'll have to start taking lessons from him too."

"He'll be glad to help I'm sure. Oh, shoot, I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?"

"It's my turn to check on Timothy! If I forget I'll be dead!"

"Ok, best hurry up!"

"I will! Be back as soon as I can!"

"Take your time. I'm going to go check in with mom and dad as soon as I'm finished here."

"Alright. See you later."

"Ok."

"Whew, I think we're safe." said Holland as he and Matthieu hid in a storage closet. "Man, that was close."

"You're telling me. You're going to have to watch what you say from now on since we're back on a ship."

"I guess so. I'm heading back to the bridge then."

"Alright. I'm heading to me and Hilda's room."

"Ok. See you later."

"Hey little bro, what are you doing?" Maurice asked as he walked into Timothy and Angels room. "Wow, you do have a roommate eh?" as Maurice checked to make sure Timothy didn't need anything, Angel suddenly started getting fussy. "Uh-oh."

"Hey mom and dad."

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Hey kiddo."

"I'm better mom thanks. I think that nap helped out a little bit."

"That's good. Have you had anything to eat yet since you woke up?"

"Yeah. Maurice made me some stroganoff with noodles."

"He did eh?" Hap chuckled. "Since when did he know how to cook?"

"Apparently he learned a few things from his dad."

"Well, looks like we have a new chef aboard this ship."

"Oh dad." Avriana giggled.

"So are there any after effects from earlier today?" asked Nadia.

"No there isn't mom. Everything's fine."

"Good, but we'll still be keeping an eye on you. I want to make sure you're not suffering from depression or anything like that."

"Thanks mom but I'm sure I'll be fine. If I need anything I'll let you know."

"Good. So, where is your boyfriend?" Hap asked.

"He had to go check on his baby brother since it was his turn to do it."

"Impressive. Geez, why can't all kids be like that?"

"Why, were you like that Hap?" Nadia asked curiously.

"Well, ahh…"

"I thought so. We'll see how you are if we ever have kids of our own someday." All Avriana could do was stand there and giggle as her mom brought her dad down to yet another level of parenting. "Good job mom."

"Thank you dear. He has to learn how to be a parent somehow. Each day is a learning process."

"Great…" he mumbled.

"That's enough Hap." just then the room to room paging system of the ship went off.

"_Can somebody help me with the babies please? I got two fussy ones and I don't know what to do!"_

"We're coming Maurice. Be there in a minute." Nadia replied. "Come on Hap. It's time you learned how to take care of a baby."

"Now?"

"Hap Anderson, get up off your butt now and get moving."

"Yes dear."

"Have fun dad." Avriana giggled.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Oh man, what do I do? I've done one baby at time, but how do I handle two?" Maurice asked worryingly as he rushed between the two. "Geez, where do they keep everything?"

"We're here Maurice. What do you need?" asked Nadia.

"Hey guys. I'm trying to find the food and diapers but I don't know where they're stored at."

"Hmm, they've got to be in one of these cabinets. Come on Hap, start looking."

"Yes dear."

"Ok, blankets, clothes, bottles, those we need, toys, pacifiers, towels, washcloths, oh hey, I found the diapers! Geez, they've got just about everything in here."

"I've got the formula!" said Maurice. "Geez Hap, you've got to be a little faster than that."

"Hey, don't you start now."

"Chill Hap." Nadia replied. "Maurice, you go on ahead. Me and Hap have it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. It's time Hap here learned how to handle a baby."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Nadia!"

"No problem Maurice. Go have fun now."

"Alright. Later!"

"Hey, Maurice, shouldn't you be checking on your baby brother?" said Renton as Maurice was walking into his room.

"I did dad. As I was Angel got fussy too so I had to ask for help. Nadia and Hap came down and Nadia said I could leave. She said she was going to teach Hap how to handle a baby."

"That ought to be interesting." Renton chuckled. "Alright then, good job. How is Avriana doing?"

"Much better thanks. I think the nap she took earlier really helped her out to clear her mind."

"That's good to hear. Will you be here the rest of the night then?"

"Most likely."

"Ok. Will you be eating dinner here also?"

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"It's alright. I'll bring something down for you."

"Ok. Thanks dad."

Later on in the evening as Maurice sat on their computer going over online study guides for school, Avriana beeped in on him one more time.

"Hello."

"_Hey Maurice."_

"Oh, hey Avriana. What's up?"

"_Nothing really. Just bored. What are you up to?"_

"Going over some online study guides for school. Apparently my parents found a way for us to get our school assignments here on the ship through satellite communication."

"_Sounds like fun. I'm sure I'll get them too."_

"I know for a fact you've already got them. They should pop up on your computer sooner or later."

"_I'll keep my eyes out for them."_

"So, how did your dad handle the whole baby experience?"

"_Pretty well from what mom told me. It was kind of hilarious that she did that to him."_

"Yeah it was. So are you still feeling ok?"

"_I'm doing fine so far. I wonder what happened?"_

"Who knows Avriana. Your mom is the only doctor here."

"_Tell me about it. I hope it doesn't happen again."_

"Me too."

"_So what did you have for dinner?"_

"Just a burger and fries that dad brought me. Nice and easy this time."

"_Pretty plain considering what you made me."_

"Yeah I know, but it's alright. There are still leftovers of that in the fridge if you ever want them."

"_Ok. Thanks Maurice."_

"You're welcome."

"_Hey, you up for a game of online checkers?"_

"Sure, you're on. I have yet to lose a game against you."

"_Well I'm feeling lucky, so let the challenge begin!" _


	3. A Depressed Mind

-1Chapter 3- a depressed mind

"_Hah, what do you know! I actually won!" _Avriana cheered twenty minutes later. _"I actually beat my boyfriend!"_

"Ha ha, very funny Avriana. I guess now I can't say that this is your weak point."

"_No you can't." _she giggled. _"Well, I guess we had better get to bed before our parents find us up this late."_

"Yeah I suppose. See you tomorrow?"

"_You know it. Later."_

"Goodnight Avriana."

The next morning everyone but Avriana was up with the morning sun. Nadia found this really odd of her considering that she had always gotten up with her and was almost immediately on the phone with Maurice right afterwards. Nadia went to her room thinking really nothing of it. She thought her daughter was being lazy this morning, like she always did on occasion. But things changed in a hurry when she found her daughter covered with sweat and burning up with a high fever. "AVRIANA!!"

"_What is this place? Where am I?" _she thought to herself while in a deep slumber.

"Hi Avriana!" said yet another purple haired girl.

"Where am I?"

"In the control cluster. Your in the middle of all scab coral."

"But why am I here?"

"We wanted to meet you Avriana since we haven't had a chance to do that yet."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Sakuya. This is Norb. We're the high priests of the Voderak.

"Nice to meet you. How do you know my name?"

"Well since we're both coralians we're all connected with each other, so it's really easy to find out who you are. We're good friends with Renton and Eureka also."

"You know Renton and Eureka?"

"Yes we do." said Norb. "We're the ones who helped them reach the true promised land."

"You mean the second summer of love?"

"Correct. You are a smart one. We could sense that about you."

"But can you explain to me why I'm here?"

"You have a purpose Avriana. Just like Renton, Eureka, Anemone, and Dominic do."

"What about Maurice?"

"Oh yes, him too. I almost forgot about him. Sorry about that." he chuckled.

"What's this purpose?"

"You should know that Avriana. You are the last saviors of this earth."

"The last saviors?"

"Yes. You and Maurice are the last two protectors of these worlds. You six are the final hope we have for scab corals and humans to finally co-exist with each other. This last final journey will complete that quest."

"But I don't want to fight anymore! I want to be just like any other normal teenager! I want to be with my families, my friends, and most of all, Maurice."

"And you will Avriana." said Sakuya happily. "Maurice is your life now. We can sense that in him. The love he carries for you is as strong as the love that Renton carries for Eureka."

"It is?"

"Yes. So don't you two ever let each other out of your sight. Your future and the future of others depends on it."

"We won't Sakuya. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, it's time to get off the bus. Your mother is calling you. Bye now!"

"Mom?"

"Avriana? Hap, she's awake!"

"COMING!"

"What's going on?"

"We couldn't get you to wake up Avriana. We were worried sick about you."

"Why am I so wet?"

"You were running a high fever and were covered in sweat. We didn't know what was wrong with you. Do you feel ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well don't get up ok? Are you hungry at all?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Ok. Hey Hap dear, can you go get her some breakfast?"

"Sure hon. Be right back kiddo."

"Alright. Thanks dad."

"I want you to stay in bed for now ok?" said Nadia. "I'll let you get up in a little bit once your fever goes down."

"Ok mom. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Don't worry about it. Just rest now. I'm sure Maurice will be here shortly to check on you also, so don't be surprised if he does."

"I won't mom." Avriana giggled.

"Alright then. Your dad should be here shortly with your breakfast. Make sure you eat all of it ok?"

"I will mom."

"Good. See you in a bit then."

"Hey Nadia, is she alright?" asked Holland a little bit later.

"She's doing fine Holland. Thanks for asking. It's kind of weird though."

"What?"

"She wasn't like this until we got back onto the ship. I wonder why that is?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen anyone like this other than Eureka."

"Eureka was like this?"

"A couple of times. Once when we were at Hacienda getting the Gekko repaired and then again when she found out that Renton had jumped ship without telling anyone."

"Weird. I wonder if she's worried about Maurice leaving her or something like that."

"I doubt it. Where would he go? He's only thirteen and you know how devoted he is to her."

"I know. I guess I'll have to keep an eye on her condition then for the time being."

"I suppose so. Anyways I came by to tell you that we're landing soon to get us all supplied on the things we need for the ship. So get ready."

"Ok. Thanks Holland."

"Here you go kiddo." said Hap as he gave Avriana her breakfast.

"Thanks dad. Hey, pancakes. My favorite! Awesome dad!"

"You're welcome. Don't tell your mom, but I put some chocolate chips in there for you too."

"You're the best dad ever you know that?"

"Well, I don't know about the best, but hey, I try."

"You're still the best in my opinion."

"Thanks kiddo. There's some orange juice for you too. Make sure you drink it up."

"I will dad. Remember, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Maybe not, but you're still my angel, no matter what you say."

"Ok dad." she giggled. "I love you too."

"Alright. Stay here and rest then. I'll be on the bridge if you need anything. Just give me a page there."

"Ok. Thanks again dad."

"Hey Nadia, are you ok?" asked Talho a little later on after they landed. "You look upset."

"I guess I am a bit. I'm just worried about Avriana."

"Yeah, I heard she wasn't well again this morning. How is she now?"

"She seems to be just fine strangely enough. She had a good sized breakfast and got a little more sleep afterwards, but otherwise she's up and about like nothing happened."

"Weird."

"Tell me about it. That's why I'm worried."

"Well, we'll keep an eye on her so don't worry."

"Thanks Talho. How's Angel doing?"

"She's just like me." Talho said with a large grin as she pushed her along. "I'm glad she finally came along. Me and Holland were getting worried we'd never have another child for a bit there."

"I believe it. I hope me and Hap have a child of our own someday. I love Avriana to death but I want us to have one together."

"It'll happen don't worry. So do you know what you need for the medical room?"

"Yeah. I'm heading to the local hospital to get what's needed."

"Ok. See you in a couple?"

"I'll be there. Later."

"Bye now."

"Hey Avriana!" said Gidget cheerfully.

"Hi Gidget. What's up?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. I heard you haven't been well lately."

"Yeah, I guess I haven't. I don't know why though. I've always been the picture of good health. I was fine until we first took off."

"Jet lag maybe?"

"I really don't know Gidget. I wish I knew."

"Well are you feeling ok now?"

"I feel fine yes. Nothing wrong at the moment."

"Want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'll be fine Gidget thanks though. What are you up to?"

"I'm heading out shopping with Doggie and Jessica. Want to come along?"

"No. I have to talk to Eureka about something first."

"Ok. But if you need anything just let me know ok?"

"I will Gidget. See you later ok?"

"Alright. Bye now."

"Mom, I'm hungry." said Felicity.

"You're hungry eh?"

"Yes momma."

"Well let me take care of your brother really quick and I'll get you something to eat ok?"

"Ok momma."

"That's cute." Avriana giggled.

"Oh, hey Avriana. What are you doing up? I thought you were sick again?"

"I was but I'm ok at the moment. Can I ask you something Eureka?"

"Sure dear."

"Do you know who Norb and Sakuya are?"

"Norb and Sakuya? Where did you hear about them?"

"Well, they were in my dreams earlier."

"Your dreams?"

"Yeah. They told me that they wanted to meet me and what our destiny was."

"Who? You and Maurice?"

"Not only that. You, Renton, Anemone, and Dominic also."

"What did they say?"

"That this is our last step towards all humans and coralians coexisting with each other."

"It is huh? I guess Norb and Sakuya have a special connection with you. I've never had one of those dreams before."

"Maybe I guess."

"You alright?"

"I think so."

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel so, well, upset. I wish I knew why. I've never been like this before. It's driving me nuts. I've always been happy and upbeat. What's wrong with me Eureka?"

"I don't know dear. But how about we talk about it in the dining room. Felicity is hungry and so I am a bit. Maybe I can relate to you a little more than the others can since I've been through it all."

"You think so?"

"Sure. I've been through a lot more than you have in my years. I almost lost everything in my life a few times, but always managed to pull through in the end. Come on, I'll tell you everything over lunch."

"Woz, Status."

"So far everything is clear leader. Just a few commercial airliners at the moment. You worried that much?"

"I'm not sure. Any word from the ladies yet Gidget?"

"Negative. They should be back shortly though."

"That's fine. Hap, how about the security checks?"

"Everything's good. Water should be filled in about an hour."

"Ok then."

"You bored Holland?"

"I guess."

"Why don't you go play with the kids or something?"

"It's not that. Something has me irked."

"What?"

"I'm not sure. It feels like we're doing the same thing all over again. But why?"

"I'm not sure now that you say that. Has Dominic said anything?"

"No he hasn't. I'm going to go check with him and see what's going on. Be back in a bit."

"Alright."

"So that's my story Avriana. Now you know what I've lived through up to this point."

"Amazing Eureka. I'm surprised you two are still here."

"Yes we are, which is why I treasure each and every day that we're here. So don't feel bad about what's going on Avriana. You can make it through this just like the rest of us. All you need is the strength and courage to do it."

"I have that Eureka. As well as the love I get from your son."

"That's right. And as long as you have that, you two can make anything possible."

"Thanks Eureka. I feel a lot better now. I guess I never knew how to handle things like this until I talked to someone who's been through it."

"Sometimes that's all it takes Avriana. Just someone you can relate your experiences to."

"Thank you Eureka. I appreciate all that you've done for me."

"You're welcome dear. Come talk to me anytime ok?"

"I think I will. I think I'm going to go find Maurice now and see what he's up to."

"Alright. Take it easy now you hear?"

"I will Eureka. And thanks again."

"Hey Maurice, can you throw me a wrench?" asked Renton.

"Sure dad. Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Hey dad, why are we working on the Newhope?"

"I want to try to get it running a little better for you two so we can get it into Tresor easier. Plus I want to see if you two can at least get it moving in vehicle mode."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey guys." said Avriana happily.

"Hi Avriana. How are you feeling?" asked Renton.

"Geez, does everyone know what's going on with me?" she asked laughing.

"When you live on a ship news travels fast."

"I guess so. I actually feel great now. I just got done having a long conversation with your wife about all that's she's been through with you, the children, and all the changes she's been through. She made me feel a lot better knowing that I'm not the only one who's going through things like this."

"That's good to hear Avriana. Are the kids ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine. She and Felicity were eating lunch when I left."

"Did you eat with them?"

"No I didn't. I think I should have. I'm kind of hungry."

"Well let's get something to eat then. I'll make us lunch myself."

"Can I ask you something Renton?"

"Sure Avriana. Go for it."

"Can you show me how to cook like you do? Maurice made me a really good lunch the other day and I'd love to know how to cook like you do."

"Sure Avriana. By the time I'm done with you you'll be making gourmet meals for your future husband here in no time."

"RENTON!!"

"DAAAD!!"

"I'm sorry!!" he laughed. "I just couldn't resist. Come on kids. Let's go eat."

"Hey Dominic, can we talk for a minute?" asked Holland.

"Sure Holland. What's up?"

"Something is irking me all of a sudden. Is there some reason why it feels like we're going out on the same mission as before?"

"I feel the same way Holland. That's why I checked into the information bureaus database and I've found absolutely nothing on Ageha, Oratorio, or anything else of the sort. Something is definitely not right here."

"What about the NRA?"

"That's definitely been active from what I've seen. But so far there's nothing that would indicate that they're anything of a threat at all."

"Are we going on a wild goose chase then?"

"Looks that way. But let's head to Tresor and Hacienda anyways. I got a few questions for admiral Benson when we get there."

"You aren't the only one."

"Awesome lunch Renton! Thanks! Who knew chicken parmesan, breadsticks, and French bread could be so good!"

"You're welcome Avriana. If you ever want to learn how to make it let me know. I'll show you anytime."

"I'll definitely take you up on that. Better start scheduling me in for classes."

"Alright then." Renton chuckled. "I'll do that. Just let me know when."

"I will don't worry. So what were you two doing with the Newhope?"

"Trying to get it so we can at least move it when we have to." said Maurice. "At least in vehicle mode."

"True. We barely got it on the ship when we moved it the first time."

"Yeah I know. Hey dad, do you think we can get it better before we get to Tresor?"

"I doubt it, but we'll try son."

"Ok."

"Hey Maurice, can I try to help?"

"Well, I guess if you want. It is your LFO too."

"Cool. Maybe we could hang out later?"

"If you want. I have nothing going on."

"You two I tell you." Renton chuckled. "Am I going to have to keep my eyes on you?"

"Oh come on dad, we're not that bad!"

"I know. But since Avriana is your first girlfriend, I still have to give you a hard time."

"Oh ok." Maurice laughed. "Come on, let's finish eating. We have an LFO to work on."

"Hey Nadia, how'd your trip to the hospital go?" asked Talho as they met in the center of town.

"I got everything we needed, so that's good. How'd your trip go?"

"Same here, so we should be set for a while."

"That's good."

"Are you still worried about Avriana?"

"Yeah I am. Is it that easy to tell?"

"Yes it is."

"I wonder how she's doing?"

"Well, we'd have to head back and find out. Want to?"

"Why? Did you have someplace you needed to go?"

"No, I was going to invite you to lunch to get you to relax a bit."

"Oh, yeah I guess we could do that. I am hungry."

"Come on then. There's nothing like comfort food at a difficult time."

"Yeah, you aren't kidding there."

Two hours later after a long lunch, Talho and Nadia returned to the ship with the supplies. Doggie and Gidget had returned earlier with things they needed for themselves and Jessica Mae. When Talho and Nadia walked into the hangar, they noticed a very dirty but active Avriana.

"Avriana, is that you?" asked Talho. "I almost didn't recognize you under all that dirt."

"OH, hi Talho. Hi mom! How'd your shopping go?"

"It went fine. What have you been doing to get this dirty?" asked Nadia.

"Maurice and Renton have been showing me how to work on the Newhope."

"I see. How are you feeling?"

"Great. I had a long talk with Eureka earlier and she told me what she's been through in her life and it really brought things into perspective. It made me feel a lot better knowing she was like me."

"Well, I guess I'll have to thank her later."

"You don't have to mom. I already did. But afterwards Renton told me he was going to teach me how to cook and then they agreed to show me how to work on the LFO's. So I'm having a great day so far."

"Well then, I guess I don't have to worry that much about you anymore. But I'm still keeping my eyes on you."

"That's fine. But I'm going back to work now. I'll shower afterwards since me and Maurice are going to hang out the rest of the day when we're done here."

"Ahh, a date on the ship. How cute." Talho giggled.

"TALHO!!"

"Come on Nadia! We're making them a nice dinner for two."

"Say what?" Nadia replied curiously as Talho dragged her along.

"Man, I wish they wouldn't do that." said Avriana after they left. "All we're going to be doing is hanging out."

"Can't argue with grandma." Maurice chuckled. "She loves doing spur of the moment things."

"I guess so. Does everyone think that much of us?"

"Yes they do Avriana." said Renton. "We all love you kids dearly, so we'd do anything for you."

"Thanks Renton. Are we about done here then?"

"Yeah I'm afraid so. Anything else that needs to be done has to be done at Tresor. At least now we can move it out of here without any problems."

"That's good. I can sense he's feeling better already."

"Good. That means we're doing our job. Well, let's call it a day. Why don't you kids go get cleaned up. I'll take care of it from here."

"Ok. Come on Maurice!"

"Alright. Later dad!"

"Bye kids!"

"Talho, we really don't have to do this." said Nadia. "They're only teenagers."

"Yeah and so were you at one point. Didn't you ever have a nice date when you were their age?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"There you go then. Come on, let them have some fun. You can only be a teenager once in your life."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm being a little protective right now because of what Avriana's been through lately."

"That's fine. That's just you being a mother. It's a natural instinct when it comes to your kids."

"You're right. So, what should we make them?"

"I know a pretty good chicken bake recipe that I know they'll love."

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it!"

"Well, it's date time. How do I look Maeter?" asked Avriana. She had put on a floor length black evening gown and black dress shoes. She also put on a gold necklace that Nadia had bought her when she turned thirteen.

"You look beautiful Avriana. My brother won't know what to do when he sees you."

"You think so? I don't want him to think I did too much."

"You're fine. You'll knock his socks off. Hey, why don't you try to put your hair up in a ponytail instead of having it down all the time?"

"Well, usually I only do that on special occasions."

"I think you'd look better that way."

"You think so?"

"Sure! Why don't you try it?"

"Ok, I can do that. Where are my hair ties?"

"In our Vanity over there. Yours are on the top left."

"Good. I'll use my black one that matches this dress." she said as she tied up her hair.

"Now you look amazing Avriana!!" said Maeter cheerfully. "If he isn't hooked on you by tonight I'll punch him myself."

"He's already hooked Maeter. This'll just drive the hook in deeper." Avriana giggled.

"Hey mom." said Maurice as he headed towards Maeter and Avriana's room.

"Well you look nice tonight. Something going on that I don't know about?" Maurice had worn black Khakis, his black slip on dress shoes, and a light blue casual button up long sleeve shirt.

"Yeah. Talho and Nadia are setting up a date for Me and Avriana tonight."

"I see. I guess Talho still likes doing spur of the moment things doesn't she?"

"Yeah. She hasn't changed a bit."

"Well, have fun."

"We will mom. Later."

"He's here Avriana! You ready?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Come on in Maurice!" and as he did, his jaw dropped. He had never seen Avriana look this beautiful in his life. The last time he saw her dressed up was at her parents wedding.

"Avriana, you're beautiful." Maurice stuttered.

"Thank you Maurice." she replied with a gentle kiss. "Shall we go see what our families have done for us?"

"Sure."

"Ok. See you later Maeter!"

"Have fun you two lovebirds!" she replied with a giggle.

"It smells wonderful in here." said Nadia as they set up the table for Maurice and Avriana. "Are you always like this Talho?"

"When it comes to dates yes. I like doing spur of the moment things for people. It's a habit of mine I guess."

"Boy, how little I know about you. Hey, is that wine?!"

"Relax, it's sparkling white grape cider. It's non alcoholic, so it's ok for them to have."

"Wow, I didn't know stuff like that was made these days."

"Yes it is. It tastes just like regular wine, but they can't get drunk off of it."

"I'll have to consider that for Avriana more often when we have nice dinners at home."

"It's definitely a nice alternative if they don't want milk or soda."

"Hey, the timer on the oven is going off!"

"I got it! You watch for the kids."

"Alright."

"You didn't have to dress this nice tonight Avriana." said Maurice as they walked along. "You only had to be casual really."

"I know. I realize we've had dates before but this was our first really nice one, so I wanted to look nice for it too."

"Well you definitely pulled it off Avriana. You look amazing."

"Thanks. You look nice too. Mmm, it's starting to smell good in here."

"Yeah it is. Smells like Talho and your mom are cooking up a storm."

"I guess so. What do you suppose they made?"

"Who knows. All I know is that I'm starving."

"So am I. Let's eat!"

"Talho, they're coming!" Nadia whispered.

"Alright! We're all set! Chez' GekkoState is ready." Talho giggled. Nadia almost cracked up laughing at that name, but she held her composure and got herself ready for when the kids walked in.

"Ok, it's almost too quiet in there." said Avriana. "I'm almost worried about what they're pulling off here."

"Don't worry about it. If I know our families as well as I do, they probably went overboard on everything."

"Most likely you're right." she giggled. "Shall we?"

"Sure."

"Welcome to Chez' GekkoState." said Talho as they walked in. "I'm your cook for the night. Mrs. Anderson will be your waiter."

"They went overboard." said Avriana in an embarrassed tone.

"Hey, we're just trying to let you have a nice night." said Nadia. "We have a table and a nice candlelight dinner already set up for you. Talho, music please." Talho then clicked a button on a remote control and smooth jazz began to play in the background. "We have prepared a nice chicken bake with stuffing, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and sparkling cider. Enjoy your dinner and tips are appreciated." she giggled as she and Talho left the room.

"I'm sorry Avriana. I didn't expect them to go this far."

"It's alright. I actually like it. A wonderful boyfriend, a candlelight dinner, relaxing music, I can't ask for anything better."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Please, let me." he replied as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you Maurice." she replied as she sat down at the table. "So, what should we drink to?"

"How about to our crazy families for setting this up for us?"

"I agree. I also want to toast to one more thing."

"And what's that?"

"To us. May we be together forever."

"To us forever." he said as they clanked their glasses together.

The next morning, Avriana walked around the ship with a smile a mile wide, proof that her date with Maurice had went well the night before. She forgave her mom and Talho for almost embarrassing them when it came dinnertime. They had made up for it with the relaxing atmosphere and wonderful dinner that was prepared for them. What really made her night was the kiss Maurice gave her before heading back to their rooms for the night after dinner. She figured that if she had been an ice cube she would've melted instantly with the way it felt to her.

"Hey Avriana, how are you feeling today?" asked Hilda.

"Wonderful. I had an awesome night last night."

"I heard. From the way you look things went well on your date."

"Yes they did. We were embarrassed when we first saw mom and Talho and the way they were dressed but it turned out wonderful after that."

"Why? How did they dress?"

"How does Talho in a cooks outfit and mom in a servants outfit sound?"

"Oh man. I wish I had a camera for that one."

"So did I after we laughed about it. They gave us the best night ever."

"Well I'm glad to hear everything went well. I'm sure they'll do that again in a heartbeat if you ask them too."

"No thanks." Avriana giggled. "If we have another date like that Maurice had better ask me first and he had better take me out instead of our parents cooking for us."

"Making the rules eh? Nice one Avriana."

"I'm not making any rules. It's just what I want."

"Well maybe when you're older Avriana. You two are still a little young for serious dating like that."

"I know. I'm still happy with what we do together now so it's alright."

"That's good. So, what happened at the end of your date?"

"HILDA!!"

"Come on, tell me. I won't say a word, I promise."

"I don't know."

"Come on! Did he kiss you?"

"Yes he did." she replied blushing.

"How was it?"

"I could've melted right there Hilda."

"Nice. I'm happy for you two. Well, I had better get to work. This ship can't run itself you know."

"Alright. See you later!"

"Hey Nadia, have you seen your daughter today?" said Talho. "Seems like she's got a little bounce in her step today."

"Yes she does. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Thanks Talho."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. How is she feeling today by the way?"

"She said she felt great at breakfast, but I'm still keeping an eye on her."

"That's good. She hasn't had any side effects or fevers today then?"

"Nope. I sure hope that was a freak sickness or at least something like that."

"Same here. We'll keep an eye on her too. Make it a team effort."

"Thanks Talho. Are we taking off today then?"

"Yeah. We should reach Tresor by the end of the day hopefully."

"Hey, do you think we should say hi to Mischa when we get there?"

"If she's there sure. I know her and Dr.Egan have been out a lot lately with LFO recovery crews."

"I heard that. I'm surprised that there are still LFO archetypes out there."

"Me too but I guess they are for some reason."

"Have you guys ever tried to get a hold of stoner at all?"

"We have but he's nowhere to be found. I talked to his boss and apparently he's been all over the place, so it's almost impossible to get a hold of him. The only time he hears from him is when he sends in articles and pictures."

"I see."

"Talho, we'll be taking off in fifteen minutes." said Gidget.

"Ok Gidget. I'll be in the bridge in a few minutes."

"Ok."

"Where's Holland?"

"In the Nursery with Angel and Timothy."

"Ok then. Thanks Gidget. Get to your post then."

"Alright. See you in a few!"

"I suppose we had better get to work then." said Nadia.

"Looks that way. Is the medical room all set then?"

"All stocked and ready to go. We can deal with anything we need to now."

"Good. Let's head to Tresor then."


	4. Old friends

-1Chapter 4- Old friends

"AVRIANA!!" yelled Eureka as she ran up to her. "Avriana wake up!!"

"Eureka what's wrong?" asked Hilda worryingly as she rushed up to them after hearing Eureka yell.

"It's Avriana! She passed out again! Her fever is back again too!"

"AGAIN?! Alright, hang tight with her! I'll be right back with Nadia!"

"Please hurry!"

"Alright I will!"

"Come on sweetie, hang on tight for me ok?" said Eureka quietly as she waited for help.

"NADIA! Where are you?!" yelled Hilda as she looked for her.

"What's wrong Hilda?" she asked as she walked out of the dining room. "I'm trying to eat dinner here."

"It's Avriana! She's sick again!"

"What? Where is she?"

"Over by Eureka's room collapsed in the hallway!"

"Hap! Come on!"

"Already ahead of you Nadia! Let's go!"

"Come on Avriana. Wake up sweetie." said Eureka gently as she held Avriana's head in her lap. "I'm right here with you."

"Eureka!" yelled Hap. "How is she?"

"Still out. Her fever seems to have stabilized but that's it. I can't get her to respond to me."

"Ok. Let's get her to bed then." said Nadia.

"I'm staying with her."

"That's fine. Thanks Eureka."

"Sure Nadia."

"Mom, is she ok?" asked Maurice later on after he heard what happened.

"She seems to be Maurice. She's still sleeping right now. Her fever has finally gone down but she's still warm."

"Where's Nadia?"

"In the medical room trying to figure out what's going on. I told her I'd stay here with her for the time being."

"I wonder what's causing this?"

"I wish I knew Maurice."

"Eureka?" said Avriana groggily as she finally woke up.

"Avriana?"

"Where am I?"

"In your room sweetie."

"What happened?"

"You passed out and your fever came back again."

"Why do I feel so warm?"

"You still have a slight fever dear. I've been with you the entire time."

"Where's mom?"

"In the medical room trying to figure out what to do for you."

"Ok. Hi Maurice."

"Hey Avriana."

"Have you been here the entire time too?"

"No. I just got here a few minutes ago after I heard what happened."

"Oh, ok."

"Go back to sleep now hon." said Eureka. "I'll stay here with you ok?"

"Ok Eureka. Thank you." Avriana then closed her eyes, got comfortable, and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

"Maurice, get on the video phone and get Nadia for me will you?"

"Sure mom. Give me a sec." and with the push of a few buttons, a screen to the medical room popped up. "Nadia here."

"Hey Nadia, it's Eureka."

"Hey Eureka. How is she doing?"

"Still warm. She just woke up for a couple of minutes and talked to us."

"Ok. Is she still awake?"

"No, I told her to go back to sleep and get some rest."

"Alright. Thanks Eureka."

"Sure. Have you found anything?"

"Nothing yet. I've gone through everything I could find and just don't know what's going on. I'll keep searching though."

"Alright. I'll keep staying here with her."

"Ok. Is Maurice there?"

"Yes he is. He's right next to me."

"Can I talk to him for a second?"

"Sure. Here he is."

"Hey Nadia." said Maurice.

"Hi Maurice. I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything you want Nadia."

"I want you to help keep an eye on her. I know the others have jobs they have to take care of so I can't keep asking everyone to watch her. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure Nadia. I'll stick around as often as I can."

"Thanks Maurice. Eureka, I'll check in again later."

"Ok Nadia, I'll be here."

"Alright. Thanks."

"You're welcome." she replied and the screen went blank. "Maurice, now make sure you keep that promise. She's counting on you."

"I know mom. I will." he replied as he looked at Avriana.

"Leader, long range communication from the Izumo!" said Gidget.

"Jurgens eh? Put it through."

"Ok."

"GekkoState, this is the Izumo. Do you copy?"

"Izumo, this is the Gekko. Go ahead."

"How is the new ship handling?"

"It's doing fine thanks. So what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to check and see how the ship was doing."

"That's a bunch of bull Jurgens. We checked the information bureaus database and there is no Oratorio or Ageha that we can see out there. We did notice that the NRA is active, but they pose no threat. What's going on here? I'm not about to send all of us on a wild goose chase."

"I see. Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know what's going on myself. I was just told to tell you what I said by Admiral Benson. He wouldn't say why. Just to have you go to Tresor and then Hacienda."

"I see. What's the purpose of this ship then?"

"I wish I knew. But I guess I could tell you of a few other things that ship has now that you're getting curious about it."

"Ok then."

"Alright. Transfer me over to Ken-goh."

"Gidget, do it."

"Right."

"Alright, I've got him." said Ken-goh.

"Good. Now, go into your main weapons menu."

"Alright. I'm there."

"Go to 'Options' and click 'other'."

"Ok, I'm in there, but I don't see anything but a blank screen."

"I know. That's what you should see. Now, I want you to type in three separate codes."

"Ok, shoot."

"Alright. Now, type in Anemone1"

"Anemone1?"

"Don't ask, just do it."

"Well, alright. Ok, it's in."

"Ok, now, you're going to notice a small pattern here. Now type in Eureka12."

"Ok, I get it. I enter that and then Avriana123."

"You got it. When that happens, you'll notice a new screen pop up."

"I see it. What is all this?"

"That's all your shields, long range missiles, and machine guns. I know you have lasers but we went one step further with this ship. If you ever get into battle out there that ship will be almost invincible."

"But why all this?"

"I'm not sure Ken-goh. But now that you've entered those codes, those options will be on your screen full time from now on. They can' t be disabled or shut off. Only the safety locks can be used on them."

"Roger that. Well that definitely adds a little more difficulty to the weapons system."

"It'll be easy as you figure it out, so don't worry. I don't know anything else from here. Benson will have to fill you in from there."

"One more thing Jurgens." said Holland.

"What?"

"Avriana keeps getting sick on the ship here. Did the federation put something in this ship that she's allergic to or something?"

"Why would we do that? That bird was built to the specs you see now. I was around for it's entire construction, so you have my word there's nothing like that in the ship."

"Ok then. I'll take your word for it. See you later."

"Right. Izumo out."

"Gekko out."

"Well that was weird." said Ken-goh. "Why would we need things like this on this ship?"

"I'm not sure Ken-goh. I wish I could tell you. Woz, I want you to do a complete systems overview of this ship. Let's make sure there's nothing else hidden on this thing."

"Roger that leader."

"Good. I'm going to go check on Avriana. I'll be back in a few. You're in charge Ken-goh."

"Alright." he replied.

"Maurice?" said Avriana quietly a little bit later.

"He's not here dear. He went to go get lunch."

"Oh, hey Eureka."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired yet. What's wrong with me?"

"I wish I knew. We'll take care of you so don't worry."

"Eureka?" said Holland as he walked into the room.

"Oh, hey dad."

"How is she doing?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Is she awake?"

"Hi Holland."

"Hey Avriana. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok for the moment."

"That's good. Eureka, how is her fever?"

"Still warm but she's cooling down little by little."

"Good to hear. Are you still tired Avriana?"

"A little bit. Why am I like this?"

"We're trying to figure that out. So just relax while we do ok?"

"Ok Holland."

"Eureka, have you eaten yet?"

"No not yet. I've been with Avriana the entire time."

"I see. Why don't you go eat and check on your kids then. I'll watch her for a bit."

"Are you sure dad?"

"Go ahead Eureka." said Avriana quietly. "It's okay. Holland can stay if he wants."

"Alright. I'll be back later to check on you ok?"

"Ok Eureka. Thanks." Eureka just looked at her with a warm smile and caring eyes before leaving the room for lunch. "You don't have to stay Holland if you don't want to."

"I want to. I'm a parent also but that doesn't mean I can't watch over the rest of you kids. Just rest now. I'll stick around until Eureka comes back."

"I guess I am loved around here aren't I?"

"Yes you are. Now rest. I'll be here watching you." Avriana just gave him a gentle smile before she once again gently fell asleep.

Later on in the day, the GekkoState finally landed at Tresor. After they had docked, two familiar and friendly faces greeted them at the end of their loading dock.

"Morita, long time no see." Holland chuckled.

"You too Holland. You're looking well. How's the new ship?"

"Very interesting to say the least. Sonia, how have you been?"

"Keeping busy as always. How are you and Talho doing?"

"With two kids you tell me."

"I don't even have to guess." Sonia chuckled. "How is Eureka doing?"

"She's doing well. She's inside tending to the kids right now."

"I see. She and Renton only have the four right?"

"Nope. Five now. They have a six month old son."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Timothy Michael Thurston."

"I'll have to congratulate her when I see them. How is Avriana doing?"

"Not well at the moment."

"Why not?" asked Morita.

"We're not sure. She keeps getting sick on and off all of a sudden. She's in bed sleeping right now."

"Can we see her?"

"Maybe in a bit after she wakes up. We do have a job for you though."

"What's that?"

"The Newhope. It got really battered after our last battle. We need you to work on it."

"No problem. Just have Maurice drive it into the shop."

"Can do. Hey, is Mischa around?"

"Nope. Her and Greg are out doing archetype recovery as always."

"They're still finding them?"

"They're few and far between but yes. We're working on one right now as we speak."

"I see. Well, let's get to work. If you can, try to contact Mischa for us. It'd be good to see her again."

"My little cub!!" said an upbeat Dr.Egan.

"Greg, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that stupid name?"

"Err, yeah, sorry. Anyways, there's a phone call for you in the office."

"For me? What does Morita want this time?"

"It's not Morita."

"Sonia?"

"Just go pick it up. I think you'll be nicely surprised."

"Mischa here." she said after she picked up the phone.

"Long time no hear stranger."

"Holland?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to ever hear from you. How have you been?"

"Keeping busy as always. Got two kids now. Just had a baby girl not too long ago."

"That's good to hear. How are Renton and Eureka?"

"They're doing fine. They've got another one also."

"They do eh? What'd they have this time?"

"Baby boy. Timothy Michael Thurston."

"Wow. Everybody is growing up. Too bad I can't be there in Bellforest with you guys."

"We aren't in Bellforest. We're all at Tresor."

"How'd you all get there? By the Military?"

"Nope. With the Gekko."

"WHAT?! I thought it was destroyed."

"Well, the military built a new version of it, so we're back together again."

"I see."

"Hey, how about you two take a break and come say hi to some old friends?"

"I think we can do that. We'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Avriana dear. We have visitors." said Nadia. "Can you wake up for me?"

"Hi mom." she said groggily. "Where are we?"

"At Tresor getting the Newhope fixed."

"He's going to get better?"

"Yes dear. But don't worry about that now. I have two people who want to say hi to you."

"Who?"

"Come on in you two!"

"Morita, Sonia." said Avriana quietly.

"Hey there kid. We heard you weren't feeling well so we thought we'd stop by and see you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Don't worry, we'll have your friend fixed in no time. The work you, Renton, and Maurice did will help speed that up a bit."

"That's good. Thank you for helping him."

"Don't mention it." said Sonia. "You just continue resting. Nadia, we'll have our medical team look at her charts and see what they can figure out. Hopefully there's something here that can help her."

"Thank you guys. I'll owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. Now get some rest Avriana. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Avriana."

The next morning, Mischa and Greg finally arrived back at Tresor after an early morning start. As they arrived, Mischa could see the sight of an old friend sitting in front of one of the hangars.

"Now that's an old memory. It'll be good to see them all again."

"I agree. Looks like one of them is standing outside enjoying the sunshine."

"That's Eureka. And it looks like she's got the two little ones."

"MISCHA!" yelled Eureka as they pulled in front of the Gekko. "It's good to see you again!"

"You too. My Felicity, you've gotten big."

"I'm a big girl!!" she said proudly.

"Yes you are." Mischa giggled. "Having two kids hasn't changed you one bit Eureka. You look as good as ever."

"Thanks Mischa. I always seem to recover like nothing ever happened."

"Another strange thing about you Eureka." Mischa chuckled. "So how is everything on the ship?"

"Good except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Avriana is sick and we can't figure out why."

"Where is she?"

"In her and Maeters room in bed resting while we get the Newhope fixed."

"I see. Is Nadia with her?"

"Yes she is."

"I guess I had better go in and say hi to everyone."

"I'll show you in. A lot of things about this ship are different compared to the last one."

"MISCHA!" said Maeter and Linck as they were wandering the hallways.

"Hey kids. My, all of you have grown up. How old are you now Maeter?"

"Twelve. Linck is 11."

"Geez. They grow up so fast."

"Yes they do Mischa." Eureka giggled. "But come on. I know of three other people who would want to see you."

"Thanks for breakfast mom." said Avriana as she ate.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling today?"

"A little better. How is the Newhope doing?"

"I'm not sure dear. We'll find out later."

"Ok."

"Knock knock." said a familiar female voice.

"Mischa! Long time no see." said Nadia as she got up and shook her hand.

"You too Nadia. How is the marriage to Hap going?"

"Going well, other than our daughter here of course."

"Yeah I heard. Hi Avriana dear."

"Hi Mischa."

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better."

"So I hear. Nadia, do you have her medical charts?"

"Yeah. They're in my office."

"Ok. I'll take a look at them later. I may as well help since I'm here."

"Thanks Mischa."

"When did all of this start?"

"When we took off two days ago. We just can't figure out what it is. We've checked everything."

"I see. I'll look into some more then. How are things otherwise?"

"Well, she's dating Maurice now."

"Is that so? Is this true Eureka?"

"Yes it is Mischa. They're about as inseparable as me and Renton."

"Wow. You must really care for each other Avriana."

"Yes we do Mischa."

"You should've seen their first kiss." Nadia giggled. "It was so sweet."

"MOM!!!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep. We accidentally stumbled on it while testing the ships surveillance system."

"MOM!!"

"Sorry dear!!"

"Typical teenagers." Mischa chuckled. "Anyways, where are the others?"

"In the dining room having breakfast."

"Did Renton cook again?"

"You know it."

"Good because I'm hungry and I've always loved his food."

"Renton, you outdid yourself again as always." said Hap. "You've got to quit doing that."

"If I did that then your wife might get mad at me."

"That's true Hap." said Hilda. "You don't want Renton to get hurt for starving you."

"Yeah yeah." everyone just laughed at the comment. It had been a while since they were able to joke around like that, and it felt good to them. Just then a familiar old face walked in the door. "Geez, doesn't anyone know how to work around here?"

"MISCHA!!" everyone yelled.

"Hi everyone. Hey Renton, still cooking I see."

"Yep, as always." he chuckled.

"Well I hope there's still some food left. I'm hungry."

"Dig in and help yourself. There's plenty here."

"Thanks Renton."

"So how's it going Mischa?" asked Talho.

"Oh it's going. The archetype research and restoration has been slow since they've been hard to find, but it's been a nice change of pace."

"How's your marriage to Greg going?"

"It's going well."

"He still calling you his little cub?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm on his case about that all the time."

"So Mischa, care to join us once again?" asked Hilda.

"I'm sorry but no. I love what I'm doing now. Besides, Nadia is doing a wonderful job with you guys. But I will be helping with Avriana while you guys are here trying to figure out what's wrong with her."

"I guess that's acceptable. You always have to follow your own path, no matter where it leads you."

"That's correct Hilda. I don't know when this path will end, but if it ever does, you'll be the first ones I look up."

"That's all I need to hear. At least you're happy where you're at."

"Yes I am. So, what else has changed around here?"

"Geez, where should we start?" said Talho. "Well, I guess I could introduce you to Angel here. She's me and Holland's newest addition to our family."

"Very cute. And who are those two Anemone?"

"These are Sara Jo and Lisa Marie Sorrel. They're both three. Girls, this is Mischa. They're friends of Me and your fathers."

"HI MISCHA!!" they both yelled cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you girls." Mischa giggled. "And I guess that's Gidgets girl over there?"

"Yes it is Mischa." said Gidget. "This is Jessica Mae. She's about two and half."

"Very cute. How do you guys keep track of all these kids?"

"It's not easy believe me." Talho giggled. "But we love it. We wouldn't trade them in for the world."

"I believe it. Well, thanks for breakfast everyone. I had better get to work and find out what's going on with Avriana. I'll be around until you guys leave."

"Nice seeing you again Mischa. We'll be seeing you."

"Of course. I'll be here on the ship most of the time so you'll know where I'm at."

"Good to hear. See you later!"

"Hey Morita!"

"Renton! Good to see you again!"

"You too. So, how's the work on the Newhope going?"

"Slow. Seems like he took quite a hit in that last battle. How did those two manage to pull it off?"

"I'm not sure Morita. All I know is that they must've had the biggest seventh swell effect I've ever seen."

"They pulled it off on their own?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't any normal one either."

"It wasn't?"

"No. It seemed like instead of spreading around them like a normal one does, they were able to take all that energy and throw it into one giant blast right back up at Oratorio while it was firing on them."

"Amazing. Didn't you have that same effect when you went up against Anemone and the type Zero The enD?"

"Yeah we did except we were head to head with her."

"There are so many things that we can't explain. I wish you guys could."

"Believe me, I would if I could. I'm about as confused as you are."

"That's alright."

"So how long do you think it'll take to get him fixed?"

"About two weeks, maybe longer. He's in rough shape."

"I see. Alright, I'll let Holland and the others know. Thanks Morita."

"No problem Renton. It was good seeing you again."

"You too Morita."

"Hey Avriana."

"Hey Maeter. How's it going?"

"I was going to ask you. How are you feeling?"

"Better day by day I guess."

"You still look a little flustered."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Have you eaten yet today?"

"No, not yet. I'm kind of afraid to."

"You have to eat Avriana. You can't get better if you don't."

"Yeah, that's true. Can you get me something?"

"Sure. If I don't, your boyfriend might kill me."

"Oh Maeter." Avriana giggled. "Thanks."

"Sure. Be back in a few minutes."

"Alright."

"Where is she off to?" asked Nadia as she walked into the room.

"Hey mom. She's going to go get me some breakfast."

"That's good. How are you feeling today?"

"Better I think."

"That's good. You're looking better. Any problems as of today?"

"Nothing yet."

"Good. Have you seen Maurice yet today?"

"No. he's been busy watching Linck, Felicity, and Timothy since Eureka has been busy with Sonia and Morita working with the Newhope."

"Why would she be busy with that?"

"She's trying to help since I can't really do anything."

"I see. Well that's nice of her."

"Yes it is."

"Well, you're still a little warm yet but you are better. Just continue to stay in bed. We'll keep checking on you as we go along today."

"Ok. Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie. See you later."

"Bye mom." Nadia then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before going back to work for the day.

As the days went on, progress on the Newhope got better and better. Research into what happened on the final battle of the last war finally produced a video from that fateful day. And Renton wasn't lying. The power that the Newhope produced was greater than anything that the Nirvash or Venturion had ever done before in their lives. Morita and Sonia just looked at it in awe as they looked at while it was being repaired. They finally knew that there was something special about this LFO, and they were going to go over every detail that there was about it.

Avriana progressed well during those days. Mischa finally did a mental evaluation of Avriana while the Newhope was being repaired, and the results were almost like she had seen with Eureka before hand. It seemed like the farther Tresor got on repairing it, the better Avriana got. It almost looked like when the Newhope was hurt, Avriana got sick with it. The better it got, the better she was. Why was yet to be determined, but at least they knew what was finally going on with her. This relieved Nadia and Hap. No longer did they have to worry about their daughter. They could finally relax again and be a family. Of course, they weren't the only relieved ones.

"Hey Avriana, I've got something for you." said Maurice one day as he walked into her room.

"Oh really? What'd you get me?" she asked curiously. Maurice then pulled out a teddy bear and a dozen red carnations from in behind him. "I thought you'd like a little get well present."

"Maurice, they're beautiful. Thank you. Where'd you get the money for these?"

"I saved my allowance money for these."

"You didn't have to but thank you. I love them."

"You're welcome. I even bought a vase that you could keep them in."

"How'd you become so thoughtful and caring Maurice?"

"I learned from my dad Avriana."

"Well I owe him my thanks. They raised you wonderfully."

"Hey, they try. Anyways I had better get back to work. My little brothers and sisters can't watch themselves."

"Ok. Thank you again Maurice."

"You're welcome." Maurice then gave her a quick gentle kiss before leaving her room. After he left, Avriana went and filled her vase with water before gently placing the flowers in it and setting them on their vanity. She then laid back down in bed while holding the bear close to her heart. And with a loving smile on her face, gently fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Well will you look at that." said Nadia as she and Hap went by her room a little later on. "Looks like someone gave Avriana a present."

"I'd have to say so. I wonder who did?"

"I don't know. I see a card on her flowers. Let's go read it."

"But I don't want to wake her up."

"We'll be quiet then." she whispered as they walked into the room. "Aww, how cute. They even gave her a teddy bear. Look at her. She looks so happy."

"Yeah she does. She's our little angel. Well well, I know who our romeo is."

"Let me guess? Maurice?"

"You got it."

"Her first present from her boyfriend. He did well."

"Yes he did. Look at her card." when Nadia opened the card, the note inside said _"Get well soon Avriana. I love you. Love your boyfriend, Maurice."_

"Oh how sweet." she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm never letting those two separate even if my life depends on it. They were made for each other."

"Yes they were hon. Come on now, lets let her sleep."

"Ok." and as the two quietly left the room, they had to smile themselves when they noticed Avriana still had a gentle, happy smile on her face as she slept.

The next day was good news for everyone on the GekkoState. The Newhope was finally done. And that wasn't the only thing. Avriana was finally back to her old self once again. Nadia and Hap had praised Maurice for the gift he gave her yesterday. In fact everyone did when they heard of what he did, especially Avriana, who just clung to him the entire day. He didn't mind at all though. He was just glad to see her healthy and happy once again.

"Well, here you are you two." said Morita as the Newhope was pulled outside. "He's good as new and totally updated from the inside out."

"Thank you Morita." said Avriana. "He looks great."

"You're welcome Avriana. I'm glad we could help. We checked out the rest of the LFO's too and they were fine. Just a few minor tune ups was all they needed."

"Thanks for your time Morita." said Holland. "We owe you one as always."

"You don't owe us a thing. It's the least we can do for these two after what they did. So, where are you guys heading next?"

"FAC51."

"Hacienda."

"Yes. Something isn't right with the NFA. It seems like they've got us on another wild goose chase. So before they give us our orders, we've got some questions we need to ask them."

"I see. They've been asking us for some of the new KLF units and they're asking for them faster than we can make them. So I have no idea what's going on."

"That's strange, but alright. I'll check into it. I'll let you know if I find anything out."

"You do that Holland. Good luck out there."

"Thanks. Ok, everyone load up! We're going to Hacienda! Maurice, Avriana, get the Newhope on the ship."

"Can we take him out first?" asked Avriana.

"Well, sure, why not. Anemone, I want you to follow them in the Venturion. We'll follow behind in the Gekko."

"Roger that. Eureka, can you watch the girls for us?"

"Sure sis. We've got it."

"Thanks. Let's go Dominic."

"Right. Load up kids. Lets see what you can do."

"OK! Come on Maurice!"

"Alright! See you guys in the skies!"

"Ok Maeter, now remember what we told you." said Talho. "Take her up easy now. You've only had two weeks of lessons, so don't think you're a master pilot yet."

"I know grandma."

"Please don't call me that. It makes me feel old."

"Ok Talho." she giggled. "Lighting boosters now! GekkoState taking off!!"

"How's it handling you two?" asked Anemone as they circled around Tresor waiting for the Gekko.

"Venturion, this is Newhope. Everything is normal." said Avriana. "It feels great to be back in the air."

"Roger that. How are you feeling?"

"Great, and in love." she giggled.

"I know, isn't it great?"

"Yes it is. It feels great knowing I have Maurice with me at my side."

"Ok, enough with the emotional chatter you guys." said Maeter.

"Maeter? Is that you flying?" asked Anemone.

"Yes it is." she replied as she showed up on their video screens. "I have Talho and Doggie right behind me supervising."

"Ok, roger that. Gekko, all systems on the Newhope are normal. I'm going to take them out for a few battle scenarios to see how they handle them."

"Roger that." Gidget replied. "Just be careful out there."

"We will. Ok Newhope, let's go."

"Ok." Maurice replied as the four jetted ahead into the morning skies. "Alright Avriana, let's show my aunt what we can do."

"Right! Come on Anemone! Try to keep up!"

"Oh, challenging me now are you? Bad mistake on your part." she laughed. "I've got experience on my side, you don't."

"We'll see about that!" she replied. "Maurice, hold my hand."

"Your hand? We should keep our hands on the controls."

"Just trust me Maurice."

"Alright." Maurice then took her hand as they flew along.

"Now, believe in me with all of your heart that I love you Maurice. I believe in you."

"I believe in you Avriana, with all my heart." What happened next caught everyone off guard, even everyone at Tresor. A sudden burst of purple light similar to the seventh swell appeared, engulfing the Newhope in a brilliant light as it's eyes glowed a bright green.

"Woz, what's going on?!" yelled Talho.

"I don't know! I can't explain it!"

"Is it a seventh swell?"

"Well, yes and no!"

"What?"

"Look at this." he said as he pointed to his screen. "It has all the properties of a seventh swell. The trapar readings, the trapar polarity, the swell, everything points to it. But the strange thing is, all those readings are off the charts! They're almost beyond anything we can keep track of."

"Are they in any danger?"

"No. In fact, they're safer than ever. Even the Nirvash can't hit power levels this high."

"Amazing. Venturion, this is the Gekko. How are things on your end?"

"Gekko, this is Venturion. Everything is normal. Can you see those readings? They're amazing!"

"I know. We've got them on screen. Can you reach them on the radio?"

"Negative. Trapar readings are too strong. We can't get through."

"Ok. We'll have to wait for them to level down. Standby."

"Roger that." A few minutes later, everything finally settled down and went back to normal. Immediately afterwards the Gekko got the Newhope on the radio.

"Newhope, this is the Gekko, do you copy?"

"Gekko, this is Newhope. Go ahead."

"Are you two alright?"

"We're fine. Everything's normal."

"Avriana, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine Talho."

"Good. Head on home then. We've got things to do."

"Roger that. Heading home now."

"Well, that was interesting. Now I wish Mischa had come along to help explain all these things."

"Talho, we're getting a page from Tresor!" said Gidget.

"Put it through Gidget."

"Ok." a few seconds later, Mischa popped up on Gidgets console. "Gekko, this is Tresor. What's going on?"

"I wish I knew Mischa."

"Ok, now I know I said I was going to be staying here, but I'm getting on a high speed craft and coming aboard. I can't miss all of this research. There's room for me right?"

"Yes there is Mischa. Since they had all of our records from the last ship, they made a room just for you with your name on it, so you're all set."

"Good. I'll be there in a bit."

"Roger that. Welcome back."

"Thanks. Tresor out."

"Gekko out. Gidget, page Holland and let him know what's going on. Hap, open the hatch and recover the Venturion and Newhope. Maeter, Doggie, hold our course until Mischa gets here. After that, change our headings and head to FAC51."

"Roger that." they all replied.


	5. More Questions than answers

-1Chapter 5- more questions than answers

"Welcome back Mischa. I thought you were staying behind."

"Thanks Holland but after what I saw with the Newhope there was no way I was staying behind."

"What about Greg?"

"He's fine. Sonia will be taking my place at the excavation sites."

"I see."

"Where is my room?"

"Follow me. I'll show you where it is. Hap, let's help her with her bags."

"Ok. Welcome back. It was quiet around here without you around."

"I find that doubtful considering what Avriana was going through."

"Ok, you got me there. Yes, we were worried big time about her."

"Well at least now you can breathe a sigh of relief."

"No doubt."

"Where is she now?"

"Her and Maurice just landed back into the ship. They're probably either on their way to their rooms or the lounge."

"Can you have them come up to the medical room please? I need to do an examination on them."

"Not right now Mischa." said Holland.

"Why not?"

"Because they've been through enough already with her being sick and him trying to help take care of her. Let them be teenagers for a while. They don't need any added pressure on them."

"But I need to know what their connection is with the Newhope."

"If you need to know, it's more of a connection with each other than the LFO that creates that power. You can do your research from there. Everyone's medical records are in the medical room. You can also start from there."

"Since when did you become so stern?"

"Ever since I found out that the NFA has been jerking us around."

"What do you mean?"

"Have Dominic fill you in on that. I've got more important things to do right now."

"I see. Where are we heading then?"

"To Hacienda to meet up with admiral Benson. We have to try to figure out what the NFA has planned for us."

"You mean Ageha and Oratorio haven't returned?"

"Doesn't look that way no. But like I said, if you want more info, get it from Dominic."

"Alright."

"Well, here's your room." said Hap "You'll actually find that it's bigger than your old one."

"Thanks Hap. I'll be in the medical room after I get settled in trying to go over all that's going on."

"That's fine." Holland replied. "I'll be in the bridge. Hap, get together with Dominic and Woz and see what else you guys can find in the NFA's database."

"Right. We're on it."

"Good. See you in a bit Mischa."

"Here, let me help you out Avriana."

"Thank you Maurice."

"You still feeling ok?"

"I'm great Maurice."

"You two alright up there?" asked Anemone as she and Dominic climbed out of the Venturion.

"We're fine aunt Anemone."

"Good to hear Maurice. Avriana, you still feeling ok?"

"I'm just fine Anemone." she replied as she and Maurice climbed off of the Newhope.

"That's good." Dominic said with a sigh of relief. "So what happened out there to cause all of that?"

"Just our love and belief in a better world Dominic."

"Just those two things caused all of that?"

"You could say that yes."

"Amazing. I thought us and the type zero had powers beyond belief, but this takes the cake."

"You guys do have that power."

"Say what?" Anemone replied.

"We all connect mentally right?"

"Yeah we do and it usually unleashes a pretty good power."

"Well next time, search deep down into your hearts and believe in each others love and your own hope for a better future. You'll be surprised at what you can do." she and Maurice then smiled at each other, wrapped their arms around each others waists, and walked out of the hangar and towards the lounge.

"They truly are amazing together." said Dominic as he put his arm around his own wife.

"Yes they are. But they're cute together though. Yet I still can't believe they can release such a power like that, especially at their young age."

"Tell me about it." Dominic replied as they stared at the Newhope. "It still worries me a bit though. I don't want them to go overboard."

"I trust them Dominic. They have strong hearts and minds so I know they can do it."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on. I'll make us some lunch."

"Don't forget our girls."

"I won't. What kind of dad do you think I am?" Anemone just giggled, gave her husband a much deserved passionate kiss, and headed arm in arm with him towards the dining hall.

"Hap, Woz, have you found anything?" asked Holland a little later on in the day.

"Nothing yet. We're about as confused as you are right now. The NFA has nothing in their database. It's completely empty."

"Well what the hell is going on then?"

"I wish I knew Holland."

"Dammit. This is starting to really piss me off."

"Tell me about it. I'm getting as frustrated as you are."

"Benson has a lot of explaining to do when we get to Hacienda."

"You aren't kidding there. When do we arrive?"

"Two more days. We take it easy until then."

"I see. I still want you guys to keep an eye on the NFA's database as well as the information bureaus. Have Dominic work with you."

"You got it."

"Good. I'll be in our room resting then. This whole mess has given me a headache."

"Maurice!"

"Hey mom!"

"Are you guys ok? I saw what happened out there."

"Better than ever mom."

"What about Avriana?"

"She's in her room."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes she is mom. She just wanted to get on her computer and get caught up on her studies a bit."

"I see. Have you done yours?"

"Yep. All done and caught up for the time being."

"That's good. I guess Avriana couldn't do much being sick like she was."

"No she couldn't. but she's back to her old self though."

"Good. You guys did well then."

"Yes we did mom. Where are the others?"

"All over the place. Apparently the NFA is messing with us somehow. We don't know what's going on."

"I see. I'll be in the dining hall."

"But Maurice, we all already ate."

"I know. I need a snack. I'll be in my room afterwards if you need anything."

"Maurice…" said Eureka quietly as he walked away. The look Maurice had in his eyes before he left had left her with a empty feeling inside, like something was wrong. She didn't chase after him though. She figured he needed time for himself to think after all that had happened. Instead she headed towards her and Renton's room. With all that was going on she hadn't had much time with her husband. She figured it was their turn to finally have some alone time together.

"Hey Mischa, welcome back." said Nadia as she walked into the medical room. "I didn't think you'd return."

"Thanks. What are you doing there?"

"Oh, going over Avriana's medical report. This whole thing with coralians and the archetypes still confuses me so I'm having a hard time figuring it all out."

"I see. Where is she anyways?"

"In her room doing online study guides."

"Online study guides?"

"Yep. We have a satellite connection with her school in Bellforest. She gets assignments on a daily basis."

"But how can she get them in her room?"

"OH, sorry about that. Each room has it's own computer now. Each room except the children's room have surveillance capabilities. We also have video phone capabilities in every room as well as conference capabilities. So communications from room to room is pretty easy."

"Wow, pretty amazing. And they have the standard capabilities of a regular computer right?"

"Yep. Each computer has programs built into it that are put in for that persons use or interests. Like take our computer here for example. We have monitors for everything, everyone's medical records, medicines used currently and in the past, and just about anything else you can think of."

"Wow, this ship really is advanced."

"You know it. We also have the standard equipment too of course."

"Of course. So all the computers are tailored to each persons interests. Not bad."

"Pretty much. The kids primarily have games and art and learning programs. They also have a word processor program or two. The only problem is that I can't keep Avriana off the phone."

"Can you monitor that?"

"Yep. She calls it spying but I call it being a parent." she giggled.

"Of course. Anyways how is she doing?"

"Great. I just got done talking to her before you walked in."

"I see. Can I see her medical records please?"

"Sure but why?"

"That way I can show you how coralians and the archetypes work together."

"Ahh, ok. Gotcha."

"Geez, these study guides are boring." said Avriana as she went through them one by one trying to get caught up. "But I guess that's what happens when you get sick."

"Tell me about it." said Maeter as she read a book on the top bunk. "I hate doing them myself but I've got no choice."

"Yeah I know. How are your piloting lessons going?"

"Pretty good. Hopefully when I'm older I'll be piloting a ship of my own like this one."

"Just make sure you make me a crew member." Avriana giggled.

"You can count on it Avriana. Why don't you take a break and try calling Maurice?"

"I did that already and he hasn't answered. It's definitely weird of him not to."

"No kidding. Maybe he's somewhere else on the ship."

"Yeah probably."

"By the way, I love the flowers he got for you. They definitely add to the room."

"Yes they do. I absolutely love them myself."

"Are you going to get him anything yourself?"

"Not sure yet. I don't know what to get him."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Hey, did you see what else he got me?"

"No."

"He got me a little teddy bear too."

"He…got…you…a…teddy…bear?"

"Yep. Why? Is there something wrong with that? I thought it was sweet."

"I just never imagined Maurice doing something like that. He must be head over heals in love with you."

"Yeah, same here. I sleep with it every night now. It's like he's right there with me every night."

"Now that's romantic. Geez, I hope I find a boyfriend like that when I get older. It sounds so amazing."

"It is Maeter. So what kind of book are you reading?"

"It's one of those teenage romance things. Kind of boring really."

"I prefer romantic history novels myself. There's a lot more feeling and depth to them."

"Yuck. Sounds too deep for me. I think I'll stick to these." she giggled.

"To each person their own Maeter."

"Now that I understand."

Later on in the evening, there was still no word from Maurice. Avriana got on the phone one last time and finally got a hold of Linck in their room.

"Hey Linck, it's Avriana. Have you seen Maurice anywhere?"

"No I haven't. I haven't seen him all afternoon since you got back."

"You mean he hasn't been in your room at all?"

"No he hasn't. I've been in here playing games and doing my assignments."

"That's strange. Thanks Maurice. Can you have him call me when he gets in?"

"Ok Avriana. I will."

"Ok. Bye Linck."

"Bye Avriana."

"Who are you calling now?" asked Maeter.

"Calling Eureka in her room to see if she's seen him."

"Eureka here."

"Hey Eureka it's Avriana."

"Hi Avriana. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine thanks. I was wondering if you've seen Maurice at all."

"Not since you two got back. Haven't you talked to him?"

"I just got done talking to Linck and he hasn't been in his room."

"That's strange. He told me he was going to his room when I last talked to him. I wonder where he could have went?"

"I'm not sure Eureka. It actually worries me a bit."

"I'm a little worried too. Keep trying him. If you don't get a call from him soon let me know and we'll go look for him."

"Ok. Thanks Eureka."

"Sure dear. Talk to you soon." and the screen went blank.

"Well, so much for that."

"You that worried Avriana? It's only a ship, so he couldn't have gone far."

"I know. Just call it a gut instinct though. I think there's something wrong with him."

"Geez, first you now him. What's going on around here?"

"I wish I knew Maeter. I wish I knew."

"Hey Avriana, the phone is ringing." said Maeter a couple of hours later. Avriana had crashed on her bed and snoozed and relaxed for a little bit after finally getting all of her assignments caught up.

"Ok. Thanks Maeter." she replied as she rushed up to answer it. "Avriana here."

"Hey Avriana it's Renton. Any word from Maurice?"

"Nothing yet. Me and Maeter were just chilling here relaxing after a long day."

"Yeah same here. We're going to go ahead and look for him to make sure he's ok."

"Alright. I'll join you. See you in a few."

"Ok."

"Want me to help Avriana?" Maeter asked after she hung up.

"Sure if you want."

"Ok. Let's go. He's starting to scare me anyways."

"Any luck Avriana?" asked Anemone about an hour later. She had found out what was going on and decided to help aid in the search.

"No, nothing yet Anemone. I'm really starting to get scared now."

"Me too. This is so unlike him. Well, keep searching. What areas haven't you searched?"

"Mainly the entire bottom of the ship."

"You mean the brigs and lower hatch exits?"

"Yeah, but us kids are not allowed to go down there."

"Well I'm giving you permission. If anyone catches you down there, tell them I said it was ok."

"Alright. If I find him I'll let you know."

"Ok Avriana. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Maurice, where are you?" asked Avriana a little bit later as she searched around the brig area. "Come out please. We're all worried about you." but all she got was complete silence as she looked around, which somewhat depressed her after having looked for him for so long. After inspecting each cell, she left to go check the last area she knew of- the lower emergency escape hatches. With a scared mind and worried heart, she carefully and quietly made her way to the hatch, hoping he hadn't jumped ship. When she eventually got there, she finally breathed a sigh of relief. There he was, sitting up against the right side wall fast asleep. Quietly she went to his side and gently shook him awake. "Maurice, sweetie, wake up."

"Avriana?"

"Yes it's me. What are you doing down here?"

"Where am I?"

"By one of the emergency escape hatches. You fell asleep."

"I did? What time is it?"

"Going on nine."

"It's that late?"

"Yes it is. It's nearly bed time."

"Oh man."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to go somewhere and think."

"About what?"

"You, us, what the NFA has going on. It's a lot to think about."

"You still worried about me?"

"Yes I am. I don't want you to get sick again."

"I'm pretty sure I won't now, so relax. Now why are you worried about us?"

"With everything that's going on and everything that may possibly be happening, I don't want us to break up or separate from all the stress of the situation."

"Is that the only thing?"

"No. I guess all the stress of worrying and trying to take care of you got to me a bit."

"Were you that tired and stressed out?"

"Yes I was. I just had to get away from everything for a bit."

"Even from me?" she asked with worried eyes.

"No, not you Avriana, so don't worry. Nothing that could ever happen would ever make me want to get away from you."

"Thank goodness. I was worried you would."

"Of course not."

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

"Good. I was getting tired of kneeling."

"Hey, by the way, did you call me sweetie when you tried to wake me up?"

"Yeah, I think I did. Sorry about that"

"It's alright. I kind of liked it. Let's just don't let our parents catch us calling each other that. They'd probably look at us weird and tell us not to."

"You're probably right." Avriana giggled. "Especially knowing my dad. He's a little on the over protective side."

"I know."

"You can call me that too if you want."

"Ok. Maybe I'll call you hon or dear too if I can get away with it."

"Nah, it sounds too adult like. Sweetie is fine."

"How about love?"

"Maybe since I am your love."

"And you mine."

"Our first love sure is turning into an everlasting one."

"Yes it is, and I sure am enjoying it."

"Me too. Hey, Maurice."

"Yes Avriana?"

"Since we're actually alone, how about a real kiss?"

"What, our first kiss wasn't real enough for you?"

"It was, but I want something deeper, more caring. Besides, I haven't had a real kiss in a while."

"Well, ok, if you insist." and by her request, Maurice gave her a slow, loving, caring kiss. When he finally released his lips from hers, she just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He in turn did the same by resting his head on hers. They then took each others hands and relaxed with each other for a little while longer before heading back up to the main floor of the ship.

"Has anyone seen him yet?" asked Eureka worryingly as she wandered the ship. "He's been gone for several hours now."

"I sent Avriana down to the bottom of the ship to look for him a little bit ago. It was the last place we haven't looked yet."

"Well I hope she finds him sis. I'm really worried now."

"Relax Eureka. I'm sure he'll pop up soon."

"I hope so Anemone."

"Mom! Avriana found him!!" yelled Linck.

"Good boy! Where are they?"

"They're down by the lounge heading towards the dining hall!"

"Ok. Thank god. Now we can all breath a sigh of relief. Thanks everyone. Linck, you head on to bed now ok? Tell your sister the same thing."

"Ok momma!"

"Thank you too Anemone."

"No problem sis. Come on. Let's go make sure he's ok."

"Hey Maurice, after we get a snack, how about we try to watch a late night movie?"

"Why not? I'm pretty sure the TV room is open since no one ever uses it."

"Ok."

"Maurice?"

"Oh, hey mom. Hi aunt Anemone."

"Are you ok? We couldn't find you anywhere."

"I'm fine mom. I fell asleep down by the emergency hatch."

"What were you doing down there?"

"I just needed some alone time to relax and clear my mind."

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Anemone.

"Yes I am Anemone, so don't worry."

"That's good."

"Hey Eureka, is it ok if me and Maurice watch a late movie?" asked Avriana.

"I think it'll be ok. Make sure you ask your mom first."

"Ok, I will. Hey Maurice, what kind of movie should we watch?"

"How about a comedy?"

"Aww, I was hoping for something romantic."

"Nah, chick flicks aren't really my thing."

"Well, you two could do a romantic comedy." said Anemone. "That way Maurice gets his comedy and Avriana gets her romance."

"Well, looks like we got it figured out." Avriana giggled. "Come on Maurice! I know exactly what we can watch!"

"Hold on! Let me make some popcorn first!"

"Well, if you guys let us, how about we make it a family night?" asked Eureka. "The younger ones are in bed now, so how about we get the others and enjoy a nice night together? Maurice, I'll even help you make some more snacks."

"Sure mom! What do you think Avriana?"

"Why not! I'll page everyone to come into the TV room. I think we could all use a nice relaxing night with everything that's going on."

"Hold on Avriana, I'll help you." said Anemone. "You two just get to work on those snacks. See you in a few."

"So what are we watching tonight?" asked Hilda after everyone gathered in the TV room.

"A romantic comedy." said Avriana. "It's called 'Western Love Showdown'". Basically it's about this cowboy and cowgirl who keep fighting over who owns what in the city they live in. They love each other but refuse to admit it because of their stubborn ways. Throughout the hilarity of the situation, they finally admit their love and live happily ever after."

"Sounds like a fun one."

"Great, another chick flick." said Hap.

"Hey, you may like it." said Nadia. "By the way Eureka, you and Maurice did a nice job on the little buffet you've got over there. We'll be snacking all night now."

"Thanks Nadia." said Eureka. "Besides, I think me and Renton needed a nice night too."

"Agreed." Renton replied. "We all did."

"You aren't kidding there." said Talho. "I think even my cranky husband over here needed it."

"You did too Talho." said Holland. "But come on now. Let's start the movie!"

"Alright. Put it in Maurice!" said Avriana.

"Ok. Here we go everyone!" he replied as he put the movie in.

"Come on! Come sit over by me!"

"But of course."

"You two behave yourselves now." Nadia giggled. "We're sitting right behind you on the sofa you know."

"Oh ok mom." Avriana giggled. As the movie started, Nadia bent down and whispered into Avriana's ear "You can kiss him if you want. Just try to do it without your father seeing."

"MOM!!" Avriana whispered with an embarrassed giggle. "Don't embarrass me like that!"

"What are you two up to?" asked Hap.

"NOTHING!" the two quickly replied.

"Right…"

"Quiet you guys! We're trying to hear the movie, not you!" said Hilda.

"Hey, Maurice?" Avriana whispered.

"Yes Avriana?"

"Thanks for talking to me about your problems earlier. I hope I was able to help."

"Yes you were. Thanks."

"I'm glad. Love you."

"Love you too. Now let's enjoy the movie." Avriana then gently rested her head on his shoulder as they began to watch the movie. Nadia and Hap saw this too and just smiled at each other. Their little girl was finally turning into a wonderful young lady.

"I'VE GOT IT!!" yelled Dominic the next morning, accidentally waking his wife.

"Dominic, have you got to be so loud?"

"Sorry dear. I just found out what the NFA's been up to."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Go back to sleep now."

"What's wrong hon?"

"Nothing. I've got it. See you in a bit." Dominic quickly gave her a reassuring kiss before leaving to go find Holland.

"So what's so important that me and Hap had to get up?" asked Holland wearily in the meeting room.

"Look at this." Dominic replied as he brought up the 3D map.

"It's the Tian Shan mountain range. What's the big deal?" asked Hap. "That hole Dewey created and the area we already saved closed up a long time ago."

"I know that, but the NFA wants to try to go down there itself and search earth to see what's down there. They want to try to create a smaller version of Oratorio to fly down there with a limited amount of smaller ships and scout it."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure. They're not out to destroy coralians or create antibodies, so that's a good thing."

"No doubt." said Holland. "But what does this have to do with us?"

"Well look at this." Dominic replied as he brought up another screen.

"What's this?"

"The complete schematics of this ship from top to bottom."

"Ok then. But that still doesn't explain anything."

"Here's the kicker. This ship has been made with all of the best materials and weapons out there. Basically there's nothing out there that can even get at this ship. And there's a reason for that."

"And what reason is that?"

"We're the guinea pigs for this little experiment."

"What experiment?"

"We're supposed to be the first ones to break through the core. If we make it through ok and reach earth, then they'll fire one more time to enlarge the hole and bring down more scout ships to accompany us."

"Those bastards. So they want to use us as one giant experiment?"

"Yes. If we try to resist, they put in a self destruct program into the main system that they activate remotely. If we can get Woz on it right away, we may be able to find it and disable it before the NFA can do anything."

"Dammit, and with all these kids aboard. Alright, Hap, you, Woz, and Jobs get on this right away. As soon as you find it, disable the program. Hack into it any way you can. Afterwards we'll trace the explosives and dispose of them."

"But how?" asked Hap.

"That's easy. In one grand fashion."

"Man, good thing you found that information." said Woz several hours earlier. "How were you able to do that?"

"I did a little hacking of my own Woz." Dominic replied. "They don't call me an information officer for nothing you know."

"Well good job Dominic. Hey, I think we've got it."

"Awesome. Can we disable it?"

"I should be able to. Give me a bit. We should be safe here shortly."

"Ok. Thanks Woz. Let me know when we're in the clear."

"I will. I'll page you in a bit."

"Hey Holland, are you ok?" asked Talho a little while later.

"Yeah, I am. We finally figured out what the NFA was up to."

"You did? What was it?" Holland then carefully explained the whole situation to Talho about what was going on. About the ship, the earth, about the self destruct program, and about how they were the test guinea pigs for the whole thing.

"Those jerks! And with all the kids we have aboard this ship!" she said angrily after Holland told her.

"Tell me about it. Woz is in the computer system right now trying to shut it down. If he does, we're going to go through the ship and remove the explosives that were planted."

"Thank god. What do we do afterwards?"

"We'll figure that out later. Let's just focus on what's going on right now."

"Alright. But don't tell the kids though. We don't need to scare them."

"Good idea."

"There got it!" said Woz a little bit later. "The entire program has been shut down and replaced with one of our own. Now it's more of a security measure to us than anything."

"For us eh?"

"Yep. Basically call it an intruder program. If anyone tries to enter the ship from any of the areas marked here on my screen, only that one will go off, not all of them. That way we can still fly and the ship will be totally repairable."

"Nice job Woz." said Dominic. "Now to have a word with Benson tomorrow when we get to Hacienda."

"GekkoState, this is Admiral Benson. Welcome back to Hacienda."

"Hacienda, this is battleship GekkoState. Don't be giving us a welcome back." said Holland.

"What do you mean?"

"We hacked into your guy's database yesterday and finally found out what your purpose was for us and this ship. Who do you guys think you are for making us and all the kids guinea pigs for your experiments?"

"Well, we can explain commander."

"Explain what? Do you guys know what kind of danger you were putting the kids on this ship into?"

"Why don't you land and we'll talk about this in my office?"

"Why should we trust you now? You guys basically turned your backs on us."

"Well, we're sorry about that. We didn't think you guys would have approved of the whole situation. We knew you had the most experience out of all of us, so we appointed all of you to explore earth and whatever else resides in it. That's what that ship was made for."

"All you had to was ask Admiral. Now you put the lives of several children plus us in danger."

"Well if you guys don't want to do this, we do have the self destruct protocol programmed on that ship. We'll just destroy it and forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Nice try but no. We already hacked into our system and erased that program, so it's completely useless to you. We're in control now."

"COMMANDER!"

"I'm sorry Benson, but I can't approve of your methods. Until the NFA can apologize to the GekkoState as a whole and learn to work together for a better mankind, we're pulling out of the NFA."

"But we don't know what earth is like. We need to find out sooner or later what it entails. We need you to do it."

"Then we'll do it on our own. The NFA doesn't deserve this kind of chance."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But we still need you to return the ship."

"No. It's our home now. We'll head to earth ourselves. If we find anything and are able to return, then maybe we'll renegotiate. Until then Admiral. Gekko out." and the screen went blank. "Doggie, light the boosters! Get us out of here before the launch any defenses!"

"Roger that!"

"That Admiral probably doesn't have any answers to any of the questions we have for him." said Holland as they left the area. "At least now we know the kids are safe. Gidget, if you can, get a hold of Jurgens. Have him meet us at Ciades Del Cielo. I have a proposal for him."

The next morning at exactly nine a.m, the GekkoState landed in Ciades Del Cielo. Gidget had finally gotten a hold of Jurgens the night before and he was able to meet them with no problems what so ever.

"You know I could just destroy you if I wanted to." said Jurgens as they met outside of their respective ships. "I heard what happened with you pulling out of the NFA. It's a good thing we're friends."

"Yeah, well, did Benson tell you the entire story?"

"What story?"

"Follow me. We have some records that you may find interesting."

"So that's what's going on." said Jurgens an hour later with a tone of disgust in his voice. "And they made you and this ship a guinea pig for all this?"

"You heard it yourself. The records we found, the conversation with Benson, the information Dominic found in the NFA's database, it's all there telling one hell of a nasty story."

"Dammit, and I trusted them myself."

"But didn't you look over the building of this ship yourself?" asked Dominic.

"Yes, you are correct. But there were times where they dragged me out here and there for other minor things, so there are sections of time where I wasn't near the ship."

"Then that's probably when they planted the explosives."

"You're probably correct. But dammit, with all these kids. It almost makes you want to puke."

"Tell me about it." said Holland. "That's why I have a little proposal for you."

"And what's that?"

"If the federation wants to know so bad what's down on earth, we're going to find out first. We want you and the Super Izumo to come with us as backup."

"But why us?"

"You've been with us since before the second summer of love Jurgens, and you haven't turned your back on us since. In fact, you've become one hell of a comrade. You're the only one we can trust right now. So, are you willing to join us?"

"I don't know. When would you be trying to head down there?"

"Not sure yet. We'll probably fly around a bit gathering what we need from town to town while trying to get a plan together. If we get it all figured out, would you join us?"

"I'll tell you what, I'll try to keep the NFA off your backs as long as I can. As soon as you guys are organized, let me know. We'll follow you in."

"Thanks Jurgens. I knew we could count on you. We'll be in contact soon, I promise you that."

"I'll be waiting. Till next time Commander."

"Till next time General when we meet again." A little while later as Holland and Talho watched the super Izumo take off into the afternoon skies, they both knew this was going to be a whole new adventure for them and the crew. One that could last for a very long time. But now they needed help from two other people to try to cross over for that adventure- and they were Norb and Sakuya.


	6. Lost Hope

-1Chapter 6- Lost hope

"Maurice, what's going on?" asked Avriana worryingly as they watched Jurgens leave the Gekko. "Are we in trouble or something?"

"I don't know Avriana. I wish I could tell you." as Avriana watched on, Maurice could tell by the look in her eyes that something was wrong. Health wise she was perfectly fine. But in her heart and in her mind, she could tell that not everything was right, like their peace was about to be shattered completely. It was the exact same thing she was worried about when they first took off in the Gekko.

"I want to run away." she said quietly to herself so Maurice wouldn't hear her, but unfortunately he did.

"I want to too."

"Maurice…"

"I would if I could Avriana. I don't want to be in this as much as you want to. If we were older and had some money I'd take you with me and we'd avoid this whole mess. We'd go someplace safe and alone where we'd hide until this whole thing was over."

"Yeah, so would I." she replied as she snuggled up close to him. The two just sat there and stared as they watched the super Izumo turn around and take off into the late morning skies. Something definitely wasn't right with this world, and they could easily tell.

"So what do we do now?" asked Talho after Holland returned to the bridge.

"Well, all we can do is wander around I guess until we get a footing on our situation."

"Boy, sounds like the old days from when we were just starting out."

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyways, Norb and Sakuya aren't around right now. At the moment they're out on some religious journey of their own. There's no time limit on when they'll be back."

"Well, that settles it I guess. We can't stick around here right now nor can we go back to Bellforest. They'll try to take us into custody for sure. "

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. What about Diane and Axel?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine since they're not involved with all this. Lets just take off for now and cruise around until we get a game plan figured out."

"Alright. Doggie, light the boosters. We're getting out of here."

"Roger that."

"Oh, hey Avriana."

"Hi mom."

"What's wrong? You look depressed."

"I think there's something wrong with what's going on mom. This whole thing with the NFA just has a bad taste about it."

"Yes, I know. It's as if we haven't had enough problems already."

"Yeah I guess. So are we taking off again?"

"Yes we are. But as to where I'm not sure. I suppose we'll find out as we go along day by day."

"I see."

"Listen Avriana, I'm as worried as you are right now. In fact I think we all are. All we can do is sit back and take things as they come."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Listen, why don't you go to your room and relax. We'll be taking off shortly."

"Alright. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie. See you in a bit after we've leveled off."

"Hi Avriana." said Maeter as she walked into their room.

"Hey Maeter. What are you doing?"

"Just finishing up on my assignments as always."

"Go figure eh?"

"Yeah, no doubt. So, how's it going with Maurice?"

"It's going well. We're just worried about what's going on with the NFA."

"I know, I heard. If things keep up like this we're going to end up on our countries most wanted list again."

"You guys were wanted once?"

"Yep. We didn't have any friends back then believe me. It was just us."

"Amazing. And you were able to get through everything just fine."

"That we did."

"I learn more and more about you guys everyday. And just when I thought I knew everything."

"You'd be surprised Avriana. There's always a trick or two up our sleeves."

"I guess so."

"Well, assignments are now done. Hey, want to go watch TV or something?"

"Sure, why not."

"Izumo, why didn't you take them into custody?" yelled Benson. "They're traitors to the NFA."

"Traitors!? I think not Admiral. I took a look at all the records and everything else the NFA has done to them. The only traitors here are ourselves sir."

"WHAT!? How dare you General. All we did was try to get to earth using them. How is that traitorous?"

"You should know the answer to that Admiral sir. You put them and several kids in danger, including two babies! And you call yourself a human."

"Ok general, you got me there, but you still should've brought them in."

"I can't do that sir. I've been through hell and back with them and I know them better than you ever will. What we need to do is introduce a formal apology to them, work out our differences, get them back into the NFA as soon as possible to avoid any confrontations let alone any deaths or injuries from battles, and figure out a way we can get to earth together with our original plans."

"You sound pretty loyal to them Jurgens."

"I am sir. I'd never turn my back on a friend, and there's a ship full of them that I would protect with my life sir."

"I see. Do you think we can do that?"

"You actually having a change of heart sir?"

"Yes I am. If one of my men and his crew also feel the same way and are willing to help each other no matter what, then I guess we go in a totally wrong direction. Do you think we can find them in time before anything happens?"

"Hard telling sir. I can guarantee they already left so it's going to be hard trying to track them down now."

"Great. Alright, try all connections that you can. We need to get a hold of them as soon as possible."

"Aye aye admiral! We'll get them back I promise."

"I'll trust you to that promise Jurgens. Benson out."

"Jurgens out. Julia, turn this ship around now!"

"Already on it sir!"

"Good. Have that husband of yours get out there with a couple of our other KLF units and have them do a scouting mission."

"Yes sir! Steve, this is Julia! Get a group of three of you on KLF's and start searching for the Gekko! It's imperative that we find them!"

"Roger!"

"Trajectory flight!? Now?!" yelled Doggie.

"Yes. We need to leave normal airspace for a bit." said Talho

"Alright. Everyone get to your stations! Prepare for trajectory flight! You've got five minutes!"

"Maurice! We're doing a trajectory flight! Let's get in the Newhope!"

"Ok!"

"Everyone is in position!" yelled Hap. "All air locks confirmed closed!"

"All flight controls are currently on manual." said Woz.

"All engine pressures are normal!" yelled Doggie. "Now getting into final postion!"

"Everyone hang on tight! This is this birds first flight! So here goes! Doggie, launch us now!"

"Right! GekkoState taking off!" and with a burst of flame and a cloud of white, the GekkoState took off towards the atmosphere. Within five minutes, they had leveled off in space.

"Now turning on the anti gravity controls!" said Woz after they leveled off.

"Anti gravity!? Woz, wait!" Talho yelled but it was too late. With the push of one button, the entire crew without warning came crashing to the floor. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry everyone!"

"It's alright Woz. Everyone check in with injury reports in case we have any. Gidget, page Nadia and ask her if she can check on the babies. Otherwise everyone relax."

"Man, that hurt." said Maurice as he gingerly got up.

"You ok Maurice?" Avriana asked worryingly. The two had went to one of the the ships outside windows through one of the small ducts to look at the world below them. Unfortunately they never got the warning of the antigravity controls that were installed on the ship. "Maurice, you're bleeding!"

"I am? Oh man! Looks like it's only my elbow though. I should be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But let's go have your mom go look at it anyways."

"Ok."

"Hey kids." said Nadia as they walked into the medical room. "What's up?"

"Maurice hurt his elbow mom. We both fell when the antigravity controls were turned on."

"I know, we all did. I ended up bruising my knee. Come on Maurice, let's take a look at your elbow."

"Ok."

"Well, that's a nasty little cut you got there Maurice. You should be fine though. We'll just wrap it up and it should heal just fine. Here, hold this gauze while I get a wrap."

"Ok. Thanks Nadia."

"Don't mention it. You ok Avriana?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. No injuries."

"That's good. You're one of the lucky few. Just about everyone has been in here already with either bruises or bumps. I think you got the worst of it Maurice."

"Great."

"Don't worry, you're fine. There, all wrapped up. You're set to go kiddo. Check in with me in a few days and I'll check it again for you."

"Alright. Thanks again Nadia."

"No problem kiddo. Avriana, check in with me if you run into any problems later on ok?"

"I will mom."

"Alright. You two lovebirds run along now. I'm sure I'll be getting more customers here shortly."

"MOM!!"

"Oh man, what a headache." said Holland. "I wish Woz would've warned everyone before he did that."

"Tell me about it." said Matthieu. "That was the hardest hit I've taken in a while."

"What about Hilda?"

"She's fine. We've just got a few bumps and bruises so we'll survive."

"Good. I'm sure just about everyone has checked in with Nadia already, so we should be ok. Do a ship inspection and make sure everything is alright. I'll be in the dining hall and then our room afterwards."

"You got it leader."

"Renton, are you alright?" asked Eureka.

"I'm fine hon. But man, that was an unexpected surprise. How about you?"

"My back hurts a little but that's it. I think I'll be ok."

"That's good. Check in with Nadia if you think you need it."

"I will dear."

"Ok. So, should we check on the kids then?"

"I think we should."

"Ok. Come on dear."

"Oh, hey Nadia." said Renton as they were walking along. "Did you survive the big plunge?"

"Yeah but with a bruised knee. I'll survive though. How about you two?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good. How about you Eureka?"

"My back hurts a little since that's what I landed on."

"Ok. If you need some pain medication let me know. I'm sure I'll be handing out plenty of it now. So where are you two heading?"

"To check on the kids."

"Ok. I already had Maurice check in with a cut elbow. He's been treated and released already."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine Eureka. It was a nasty little cut but he should be fine. I already wrapped and gauzed it. He has to check in with me in a few days so I can look at it again."

"Ok. Thanks Nadia."

"No problem Eureka. Which kid are you going to check on first then?"

"Maeter since she was probably alone in her room."

"Ok. I'll follow you to make sure she's ok. I'll go with you to Lincks room afterwards."

"Alright. Is Avriana ok?"

"She's fine Eureka. She's probably one of the few who didn't get some sort of bump or bruise."

"That's good."

"Ow…." said Maeter groggily as she tried to slowly get up. "What happened? I'm sore all over."

"Maeter, it's your parents, can we come in?" asked Eureka.

"Sure mom."

"What happened?" asked Nadia as she bent over to look at her.

"I don't know. I was up top on my bed snoozing and taking a little nap when everything happened. The next thing I know I'm on the floor and sore all over."

"Looks like you got a lot of bumps and bruises sweetie. Why don't you come with me to the medical room so I can take a look at you ok?"

"Alright."

"Renton, Eureka, why don't you go check on Linck, Felicity, and Timothy. Report in when you do so that way we know they're ok."

"We will Nadia. Come on dear."

"Alright Renton. See you in a bit Maeter ok?"

"Ok mom."

"Linck, are you ok?" asked Eureka as she walked into his and Maurice's room.

"Hi momma! Yeah I'm fine. That was fun! Can we do it again?"

"I'm afraid not Linck." Eureka giggled. "A lot of us got hurt because of that."

"Are you and papa ok?"

"We're fine dear. Did you check on your brother and sister?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok, that's fine. Your father is doing that now. How are your assignments going?"

"Ok I guess."

"You need help with anything?"

"No momma, I've got it."

"Ok. But if you need help, make sure to let us know ok?"

"Ok momma!"

"Looks like you two little tykes are ok." said Renton as he walked into the nursery. "You and Angel look fit as a fiddle." The two little ones just looked at him and giggled as he went back and forth checking for injuries. As he did Talho walked in.

"Hey Renton."

"Hey Talho."

"How are the little ones?"

"Looks like they made it through the mess ok. How are you doing?"

"Sore. I bruised an arm and my right hip."

"Ouch. You ok?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How about you and Eureka?"

"We're sore but fine. The only thing I'm worried about is that Eureka landed on her back."

"Is she doing ok?"

"So far yes. She only says it's a little sore but that's it."

"Ok. We'll make sure to keep an eye on her. I'm sure we'll be hearing groans all day tomorrow after this."

"I believe it. So, how long are we going to be up here?"

"Not sure Renton. Probably not too long. We'll see how things go."

"Alright. Well, I'm taking Timothy here and going to go check on Felicity."

"Ok, I'll go with you."

"Ok."

"Geez, my back is killing me." said Hap as he wandered around the ship. "Woz owes us big time for that stunt."

"You ok dear." said Nadia as he walked by her office.

"Oh, hey hon. Yeah, I'm fine. Just my back is killing me."

"Ahh, another victim. Come here, I'll give you some asprin for that."

"Thanks. Have you see Avriana at all?"

"Yes I have. She's one of the few who survived without injury."

"That's good. How about you?"

"Bruised knee."

"Ouch."

"I know. That's about what everyone else has too. Just bumps and bruises. Maurice got a nice little cut on his elbow but that's it."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I wrapped and gauzed it for him. I have to check it again in a few days."

"Sounds good."

"Hey Hap, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"When can we finally have a baby of our own?"

"Well, ahh…"

"Come on Hap. We've talked about this many times before. I love Avriana to death but I don't want her to be an only child. Not only that, I want us to have one we can love together."

"But that's a big commitment Nadia. And with the situation being like it is, I'm not sure it's a good time either. Besides, we have enough kids on this ship already."

"That's not the point Hap. Everyone here has a nice sized family already. That's what I want. I want a few little miracles of our own."

"So do I Nadia, but are we really ready for that sort of commitment?"

"I have been for a while now. Aren't you?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of raising another child. I'm trying to watch Avriana's back every day trying to see her along and to make sure I'm doing everything right. It's been scary since day one."

"Yes but look at her. She's grown up into a wonderful young lady because of me and you. That girl looks up to you everyday. You may not know it, but you're the light in her life Hap. I've seen how you two connect to each other. Believe me, you two have something special going there."

"You think so?"

"Of course. I wouldn't say so otherwise."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I am. I want us to experience that again though, with one we created together."

"Geez, now that you put it that way, I guess we did do ok with her didn't we?"

"Yes we did. I'm proud of the young lady she's become. She grew up too fast on us though."

"That she did. Well, now that you think about it, I guess having children of our own wouldn't be so bad after all."

"No it wouldn't Hap. I mean, look at Renton and Eureka. They've got five kids now and are doing wonderfully. That's the kind of dream I want."

"That many kids!?"

"No Hap." Nadia giggled. "Three more at the most."

"I guess we can do that."

"Really?"

"Yep. You proved to me that if I can handle raising a wonderful daughter like the one we've got now, we can handle more."

"Oh thank you Hap!" she replied happily. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the most loving, passionate kiss he's had since their wedding day.

"Man, is there any place that the federation isn't looking for us?" said Hilda a few days later. "They're all over the place like ants!"

"808, what's wrong?" asked Holland over the radio.

"It's the federation! They're thicker than fleas. I can't go anywhere without running into them."

"We're you, the 606, and Nirvash able to get the groceries?"

"Yeah, we got them, even though we had to dodge soldiers right and left."

"Good. What's your location?"

"7085."

"Roger that. We'll match our course to yours. See you in a few."

"Copy that."

"Hey Avriana!"

"Hi mom!"

"How was it riding in the Nirvash for the first time?"

"It was awesome!" she yelled enthusiastically. "Thanks for letting me go with you Renton and Eureka!"

"No problem dear." Eureka replied. "You can go with us anytime."

"Cool! Thanks!"

"So, did you get anything while you were out?" asked Nadia.

"Yep! I got Maurice a little thank you gift for the flowers and teddy bear he gave me when I was sick."

"Oh really? What'd you get him?"

"A new camera since I know he likes doing photography."

"Nice. Where'd you get the money for that?"

"My babysitting money since I never really spent it."

"Well that was nice of you dear. I hope Maurice enjoys it. Did you guys need help unloading the groceries?"

"Could you please?" asked Hilda.

"Sure Hilda."

"So they're covering most of the area eh?" asked Holland a short time later in the meeting room.

"Yes they are." said Hilda as Holland brought up the map. "No matter what line we take right now, or what area we go to for that matter, the federation is there, even in the neutral zones."

"Even the neutral zones?"

"I'm afraid so Holland. The only way to avoid them is to stay high on the leylines and away from their radar or to float in space and avoid the situation completely."

"Dammit. Alright, Doggie, get us up on the leylines and keep us there. Woz, watch the radar closely. If you see or find anything, alert Doggie right away so we can avoid them. Gidget, watch the communications. We're on patrol mode from here on out, so everyone keep their guards up."

"Hey Maeter, have you seen Maurice?" asked Avriana when she walked into their room.

"Yeah, he's watching Linck, Felicity, and Timothy right now."

"Oh, ok then." she replied happily as she sat on her bed.

"Hmm, you seem giddy all of a sudden."

"I'm just in a really good mood, that's all."

"Uh uh, it's more than that. You did something."

"No I didn't!"

"Then what's that package you got there?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no you don't! It's something! Come on, tell me!"

"No! It's a surprise!"

"Ooh, a surprise eh? Let me guess, for Maurice?"

"Maybe…"

"Why were you so scared to tell me that?"

"Because I didn't want it blabbed to anyone that I got him a thank you gift for helping to take care of me when I was sick."

"Oh I won't blab. I think it's wonderful."

"You do?"

"Of course. What better way to thank him you know?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"So when do you plan on giving it to him?"

"We're having a movie night tonight together. I'm giving it to him then."

"Sounds nice. And with no adults around? That's a miracle."

"I know. I had to pull dad's arm hard for this one. He finally gave in though after mom helped convince him it was ok."

"You're mom is awesome you know that?"

"Hey, yours is too, and don't you forget it."

"I know. Mine is the best."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Avriana giggled. And for the rest of the day the two girls sat in their room and chatted and talked like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Geez, is there no hope right now." said Talho as she went over all the maps in the meeting room. "I've gone over this map several times and I can't seem to find a safe place for us to go period. If we do have to do anything we'll have to sneak in and out."

"What are you working on?" asked Hilda as she walked by.

"Oh, hey Hilda. I was just going over the world map. I can't believe the federation is looking for us this bad. I wonder what's going on?"

"I wish I knew Talho."

"We aren't on the most wanted list again are we?"

"Dominic already checked, and luckily we aren't."

"Well that's surprising considering we went awol with a federation ship."

"Tell me about it. Man, the NFA gets weirder every day."

"Yes I know. Anyways, the groceries are put away."

"They are? Thanks Hilda."

"No problem. I'll be in my room if you need anything else."

"Well, here I go." said Avriana that evening. "Do I look ok?"

"It's only a movie on the ship Avriana. It's not like you're going on a real date."

"I know but I still like looking nice for him. This time it's just a nice sweater and jeans."

"Well you look great. I also noticed you've been wearing your hair up more often."

"Yes I have actually. It's been easier to manage that way."

"Told you so."

"Yeah yeah." Avriana giggled.

"Looking nice as always Avriana." said Maurice when she reached the TV room.

"Thanks Maurice. I'm glad dad let me do this. He almost didn't."

"I believe it." Maurice chuckled. "Anyways, there's food and drinks inside for us."

"Cool."

"What's that package you have there?"

"You'll have to wait and see. So what are we watching tonight?"

"Another western. I'm starting to get hooked on those."

"Another showdown at the ok corral eh Maurice?" she giggled.

"Very funny. Come on, I think you may like it."

"So Holland, what do we do now?" asked Hap. "There isn't anyplace that we can go that isn't covered. We can't go on forever. We'll have to stop and refuel sometime sooner or later."

"I know that. Luckily the trapar currents have been good, so we've been able to save some fuel that way. How much longer can we go?"

"Quite a ways yet if we stay on the leylines using the trapar. We can probably go another week before refueling."

"Sounds like a plan to me. We're fully stocked on groceries now and other supplies, so we're good there, even though we almost blew our cover."

"No doubt."

"So, where is that kid of yours?"

"On a movie date of sorts with Maurice. I didn't like the idea though."

"Why not? They've been on dates before."

"Yeah, with some parental supervision. This is their first time alone."

"Relax Hap, you can trust Maurice. You should know him by now."

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, what should we do next?"

"Just lay low and try not to attract attention. All we can do is hang tight for now and try to figure out what to do next. For now remain in patrol mode. Half the crew can go to bed for now. The others can go to bed later when we switch shifts."

"Roger that."

"So, what's in the package?" asked Maurice a little while after they were into the movie.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Here, it's for you." she said as she handed him the box.

"What is it?"

"Open it." when Maurice opened the box, he was surprised to see what he saw. "A new camera?"

"Yes Maurice. I know how much you liked photography and never had a chance to do anything since you never had a camera of your own, so I got it as a thank you gift for helping take care of me."

"It's awesome Avriana. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy it. I even bought some rolls of film for you to get started."

"Thanks. I always wanted one but we never had the chance to buy one for ourselves let alone me. I'll use it always."

"I'm glad. Now let's finish the movie."

"One more thing Avriana."

"What Maurice?" he then surprised her once again by giving her a gentle kiss. He then held her in his arms as they gently fell asleep while watching the movie.

"Hey, has anyone seen the kids?" asked Nadia the next morning. "I can't seem to find Avriana anywhere."

"That's strange." said Eureka. "I can't find Maurice either. Maeter, didn't she come to bed last night?"

"I don't think so mom, of course I fell asleep shortly after she left."

"Well I'm sure Linck didn't see anything either since he goes to bed way before Maurice usually does. I wonder, hey Nadia, didn't I hear you say before that they went to watch a movie together in the TV room last night?"

"Oh yeah. OH MY! We had better go check before Hap finds them. He'd probably flip!"

"Well would you look at that." Nadia giggled when the saw the kids in the TV room. "Almost too cute for words."

"I agree Nadia." said Eureka as they looked at the two sleeping kids on the sofa. Maurice had stretched out on the sofa while Avriana was cuddled up close to him sound asleep. "But we had better wake them up before anyone else shows up."

"No kidding. Avriana, sweetie, it's time to get up."

"Hi mom." she said groggily. "Good morning."

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Where am I?"

"In the TV room. Looks like you and Maurice fell asleep last night watching that movie."

"WE DID?!" she yelled as she quickly sat up.

"Relax dear, it's ok." Nadia chuckled. "We figured we had better wake you up before your dad found you two."

"Thanks mom. Can I wake Maurice up?"

"I see no problem with that. What do think Eureka?"

"Sure, go on ahead Avriana. I have no problems with it."

"Ok. Just don't get mad at me ok?" she giggled. "Maurice, sweetie, time to get up." she said gently as she kissed him on the forehead.

"How sweet." Eureka whispered in Nadia's ear. Nadia just gave Eureka a warm smile and a slight giggle as Maurice woke up.

"Good morning Avriana. Mom? Nadia? Where are we?"

"In the TV room Maurice. You two fell asleep here last night watching your movie."

"We did? OH MAN! I'm sorry Nadia! We didn't mean to."

"It's ok Maurice. It's just a good thing we found you before Hap did. Why don't you kids go get cleaned up for the day ok?"

"Alright." he replied as the two left the room.

"That was too cute." said Nadia after they left. "Thank god it was accidental. Hap would've blown a fuse anyways."

"Is he that protective of her?"

"No, he's that worried about her. I mean, she is his little girl. Of course he's going to be worried. I'm sure Renton will be the same way when Maeter starts dating."

"We'll see." Eureka giggled. "He's been ok so far. We'll see what happens when that first boyfriend shows up."

"That's true. But let's get this mess cleaned up."

"Looks like they had fun last night." Eureka replied as they started picking up. "They had a nice little buffet here again."

"As always. Those two have quite the appetites for their age."

"Well they are growing kids."

"True enough. Old pizza, nice." Nadia replied as she opened the box of old, cold pizza.

"Well at least that's the worst of it. They kept it pretty clean otherwise."

"Now only if they could keep their rooms that way."

"Well you look as happy as ever." said Maeter as Avriana walked into their room.

"I am."

"What happened last night?"

"Well, Maurice loved his gift, the movie was good, I got a wonderful kiss from him, and we woke up together cuddled close on the sofa."

"WHAT?!"

"Relax Maeter, nobody caught us. Your mom and mine woke us up."

"And they didn't get mad?"

"No considering it was accidental. We weren't planning on doing that."

"Boy, you got lucky. If Hap or Renton saw you guys, god knows what would've happened."

"I know. Thank god for understanding moms."

"No doubt."

"Hey Holland."

"Oh, hey Talho."

"What's wrong hon?"

"I'm already tired of running. Maybe we should just give up already. The federation is everywhere we go now."

"Holland Novak, listen to yourself! That's not the man I love or married. The man I married would never give up like that."

"I know that." he burst out while slamming his fist on their bed. "We can't do this, not with all the kids we have on this ship! It's way too dangerous!"

"You think I don't know that! Listen Holland, if those kids heard what you were saying now, they'd never go near you again. Those kids look up to you and what you are. They aren't going to love someone who gives up all of a sudden."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts Holland. We fight, no matter what the cost. Those kids would do the same thing too, and you know it."

"Yeah, I know. But I just don't know how much longer we can keep on like this. They're going to find us sooner or later."

"Well I'd rather make it later. Now, if you don't mind, I have to give Maeter another flying lesson. And if you can, can you check on Stephen and Angel for me?"

"Sure dear. I'll do it now."

"Thanks. I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Talho. Now get going, I'm sure Maeter is waiting for you."

"Hey, are you forgetting something?"

"What?" Talho just giggled and tackled him onto their bed where she gave him a passionate, loving kiss. All Holland could do was chuckle and laugh as he said "Ok, I guess I was forgetting something. Thanks for the reminder."

"You're welcome. See you later." As Talho left the room, all he could do was smile. Talho was right. He can't give up. He wouldn't give up. It just wasn't his style. He had one heck of a family to protect, and he wasn't going to let them down no matter what the cost. He just chuckled to himself one more time before getting up off his bed to go check on their kids.

"Hey Talho." said Maeter as she sat at the controls.

"Hey sweetie. Has Doggie showed you anything new today?"

"Yes he did. He started showing me how to some advanced evading Manuevers, how to work the autopilot, course corrections, and the different power levels of the boosters."

"Ok then. Well, why don't you show me what he taught you and we'll go from there ok?"

"Ok."

"Where in the hell are they?" Jurgens asked impatiently almost a week later. "We should've found them by now."

"We're trying sir." said Julia. "There have been reports of sightings, but nothing positive. We have every sector that we can covered. All we can do is wait until something pops up."

"Yeah, I guess you're correct."

"Sir!"

"What is it Jackson?"

"Unknown ship in the area sir! Heading is 0547!"

"Can you identify it?"

"Attempting to sir but there seems to be no code to identify it."

"Strange. Try hailing them. Let's see if they answer."

"Leader, it's the Izumo!" yelled Gidget.

"What?! Where?"

"They're at 0547!"

"Woz, you erased our I.D right?"

"Yes leader."

"Leader, they're trying to hail us!"

"Should we ignore them?" asked Talho.

"No we shouldn't. He's the only one we can trust around here. Let's see what he wants. Gidget, put him through."

"Unknown ship, this is federation army ship Izumo. Identify yourself and your intentions."

"Cool your jets Jurgens. It's only us."

"HOLLAND!"

"Yeah. So, what do you want?"

"Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?"

"Long enough."

"Where have you guys been?"

"Here, there, and all over the place."

"I see. Where's your I.D?"

"We erased it to lose any trace of who we are."

"So that's why we weren't able to find you."

"Yes it is. So, what do you want us so bad for?"

"The federation is willing to give the GekkoState a written apology for the danger they put you in and for the deceit they caused. They're also willing to let you back into the NFA without any charges or ranks being issued or changed."

"Oh really? Why should we believe them?"

"Because I told Benson I wasn't going to turn you in. I don't turn my back on friends that I've been through hell with."

"So you laid down your own law eh?"

"You got it. So, if you guys are willing to accept those conditions, we'll gladly take you back in a heartbeat."

"With no changes in ranks and no charges being filed?"

"You have my word."

"I have a better idea."

"What's that?"

"I want Benson to show up here with a signed written letter stating that. He comes to us. We don't come to him."

"Well, it may be hard to convince him of that, but I'll see what I can do."

"Hey, it's either our way or no way at all."

"Alright, I'll get him up there. I'll be with him when he does as a witness."

"Roger that. Gekko out."

"Izumo out."

"Are you insane!?" yelled Benson a couple of days later. "They want me to come to their ship?"

"It's alright sir. I'll be with you, and besides, they're good friends. They wouldn't do anyone any harm. You have my word."

"Are you sure?"

"You have my word sir."

"Alright. I'll meet with them tomorrow at 1000 hours. Make sure you're ready."

"I will be sir. And don't worry, just relax. They may be pissed off at us right now, but they won't act on it."

_To all members of the GekkoState,_

_We here at the NFA (New Federation Army) are sorry about what we have done to inconvenience all of you. Our sincere apologies go out to all of you and the children aboard this ship. Please take this apology as a sincere invitation to rejoin here at the NFA and to help us continue to make the world a better place. No charges will be filed and all of your records will be cleared of this incident. Once again, we apologize for what we have done. In the future we will try avoid such arrogant decisions._

_Sincerely and with our deepest apologies,_

_Admiral Benson_

_General Jurgens _

"Well, here you are." said Benson. "I know this may not give us a clean slate, but we hope you'll let us try again at working together."

"Well Benson," said Holland as he looked at the letter, "It definitely doesn't clear the slate, but we'll give the NFA one more chance. You try something like this again, there will be no turning back."

"Understood commander Novak. You have our deepest apologies, especially to you children. We should've thought better of the situation."

"Yes you should have." said Talho sternly. "If it wasn't for these kids being here witnessing this, I'd be having a few choice words with you."

"Well that's not needed now." said Jurgens. "Lets just try to work together now and figure out how to get to earth as a team."

"I know a way." said Holland. "But you have to give me time to get the pieces into place."

"What's your plan?"

"You'll find out later. But for now we have to get back to Ciades del Cielo."

"What for?"

"You'll see when the time comes Jurgens. Until then."

"Alright, we'll put our faith in your judgement commander." said Benson. "Don't let us down."

"I won't sir."

"Alright. Good day everyone."

"Bye!" they all replied.

"Well, I guess it's time we head back to Ciades del Cielo then."

"Yes it is." said Holland. "We need to find Norb and Sakuya."


	7. A New Member

-1Chapter 7- A new member

"Ciades del Cielo eh?" said Jurgens as he and Benson boarded the Izumo. "What does Holland have up his sleeve?"

"Are you sure we can trust him?" asked Benson.

"Yes we can sir. I know you and him don't have a very long history at all, but you have to trust my judgment. If anyone can come up with a plan, it's him."

"How much time do you think he'll need?"

"Not sure. The only thing I can suggest is to give him as much time as he needs."

"Alright, we'll give him time. Let's just hope it's not too long."

"Hey Steve."

"Oh, hey honey. What's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Going over the maintenance records for our KLF units."

"Oh, I see."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing my behind. We haven't been married a year for nothing you know. I can always tell when something is up with you. Now what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine."

"Now that's a bunch of bull and you know it." he replied as he got up from his desk and took his wife into a gentle hug. "Now why don't you tell me?" All Julia could do was stand there and cry gently in his loving embrace as he tried to calm her down. But unbeknownst to him those tears weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Several minutes later as she finally calmed down, Julia finally said "I've got something to tell you."

"Oh really? Is that what this crying was all about?"

"Yes it was dear."

"Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Are you ready though?"

"For what?"

"Fatherhood."

"Say what?"

"Steve, sweetie, we're pregnant. We're going to be parents."

"WHAT!? When did you find out?"

"Just now after seeing the ships doctor on a regular exam."

"How far along are you?"

"The doctor said a couple of weeks."

"Oh man, that was a surprise."

"Are you upset?"

"Not at all, just in shock I guess. When are you due?"

"Sometime in September from what the doctor says."

"Well, looks like I've got to change my routine a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Looks like it's time for me to go into fatherhood mode. I've got to start looking for places for us to raise our family at."

"Oh Steve." Julia replied softly as she kissed her husband. She knew he would be surprised, but wasn't expecting this kind of reaction out of him. She thought he was going to run and hide since they never planned on having a child. But as he held her tight, she knew everything was going to be ok. She just held him tight, never wanting to let him go. Steve did the same. He was surprised, but pleasantly though. He always wanted a family of his own, but never discussed it with her because of their military careers. But as he held his wife close, he knew his dream was coming true, and it was with the woman of his dreams. "We only have one problem though dear."

"And what's that hon?" Steve asked gently.

"We'll have to tell Jurgens so that way he knows."

"You leave me to that. I don't want my pregnant wife under any more pressure than what she's under now."

"I think I can handle it hon." Julia replied softly. "I'm not under that much pressure, even though we have been busy lately."

"You sure?"

"Yes sweetie, I've got it, so just leave it to me ok?"

"Ok, if you say so. I'll start looking for places for us to start our family. It'd be nice to have a nice home anyways other than a ship." As Julia looked at her husband, she instantly thought of Renton and Eureka and their kids. They had a wonderful family and now her and Steve were going to have one of their own. She just sighed gently as she continued to hold her husband close. Steve just replied with a warm smile and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead as he danced with his wife in the middle of their room.

"Leader, transmission from the Izumo!" said Gidget a little bit later on.

"Jurgens already? What does he want now?" Holland replied as he got up from the captains seat. "What is it now Jurgens?"

"Well that was a nice hello."

"Julia. For what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Is Eureka around?"

"Yeah, she should be around here somewhere. Why?"

"Can you page her and get the rest of your crew around?"

"Sure. I'll get everyone on conference mode. Give me a minute."

"Ok." For about five minutes afterwards, Holland eventually got everyone online with Julia. "Alright Julia, we're ready. So what did you want all of us for?"

"Ok, now that I got General Jurgens with me also, I have some good news for everyone."

"Oh really? What is it?" asked Talho excitedly.

"Everyone, after a year of me and Steve being married, We're pregnant!"

"What!? That's wonderful Julia!" said Eureka. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Eureka. I thought I'd let everyone know that. Me and Steve are going to start looking for a place to raise our child right away."

"I've got an idea." said Hilda.

"You do?"

"Might as well join us in Bellforest. We pretty much all live there now, so why not you and Steve?"

"Well that is an idea…"

"Come on Julia!!" said Avriana excitedly. "You guys can become part of our family!"

"Your family? I thought it was just you, Hap, and Nadia?"

"It is." said Hilda. "But we're all so close to each other that we consider ourselves a family."

"You do?"

"Of course. That's how we live, as one large family." said Talho. "And we wouldn't live any other way."

"You guys consider yourselves a family eh? Sounds nice."

"It is." said Nadia. "It's wonderful having so many loved ones around you. So what do you say? Would you and Steve like to join our family?"

"You guys…are inviting us…to join you?" Julia replied with tears in her eyes.

"Yes we are Julia." said Holland. "With all the support you two gave Renton and Eureka when they were in danger almost four years ago, we wouldn't ask you if we didn't think it was right. So, would you and Steve like to join our family?"

"Are you guys sure?" asked Jurgens.

"Yes we are." Holland replied. "She may not be a member of GekkoState, but she's a close friend and ally, so it's only right. I know you have no one left also, so you can join us to if you'd like."

"Commander, it would be an honor to join the GekkoState family. Now what about you Julia?"

"I don't know what to say." she replied as she wiped away the tears of happiness from her eyes. "I can't believe you're all willing to take us in."

"Don't think of it as us taking you in." said Eureka. "Just think of it as us adding you to our family. So, do you want to join us and be a part of our family?"

"You know what you guys, we'd be honored. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do." said Nadia. "They did the same thing for me, and it was the best decision I ever made. I'm now a mother and married to a wonderful man thanks to these guys. So all I can say is welcome to our family Julia."

"Thank you all. Sounds like we'll have a nice family to look over us."

"And I'm sure you'll be looking over us also." said Talho. "That's how we work. And speaking of work, we have a lot to get done here, so we had better all get back to work. Congratulations again Julia and welcome to the family."

"Thanks you guys. Izumo out."

"Gekko out."

"That was so wonderful." said Eureka calmly as she hung up the phone. "I'm so happy for her and Steve."

"So am I dear." said Renton as he sat on their sofa watching TV. "I wish them all the best."

"So do I." she replied as she sat next to her husband. Renton just smiled as he put his arm around his wife and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure they'll turn into a wonderful family. Julia and Steve are a nice couple."

"Yes they are hon. So, what do you think we're going to do next?"

"Not sure. It depends on what your parents have in mind. I know we're going back to Ciades del Cielo to find Norb and Sakuya, but I don't think they'll be able to get us and the Izumo into earth. It'll take an ungodly force for them to be able to do that."

"Just have faith in them dear. I know I do."

"I don't know Eureka. I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'm worried too. They used all their power just to get us and the Nirvash through the first time. Who knows if they'll be able to get two large battleships through."

"We'll find out when that time comes. If they can't, I guess we'll have to find another way to get down there. In any case, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"You're right sweetie. We'll be fine. We always are, aren't we?"

"Yes we are." he replied with a warm smile. Eureka just returned his smile and gave him a gentle kiss. She then cuddled close to his side and gently fell asleep wrapped in his warmth.

"Hey Dominic, isn't it great about Julia and Steve!" said Anemone excitedly as she walked into the dining room.

"Yeah, it's wonderful dear." he replied. "Ok now Sara, make sure you eat all of your food. You too Lisa."

"We will daddy." Lisa replied with a smile.

"Good. But yeah, I'm happy for them. Julia never looked so happy before."

"I know. She always looked stern and so serious before. I've never seen her look so relaxed. It's awesome."

"Yes it is. I'm glad she decided to join us also. Our family keeps getting bigger and bigger. We'll have to create our own city soon if this keeps up."

"Oh Dominic, we're not that big." Anemone giggled as she sat down next to Sara.

"Hi Momma!"

"Hey sweetie. What did your dad make you today?"

"Chicken nuggets and fries!"

"Ooh, sounds yummy. Can I have a fry?"

"Here mommy!"

"Thank you dear." Anemone giggled as she ate the fry.

"Anemone, you're turning into a better mother every day you know that?" said Dominic as he watched her with Sara.

"Thank you hon. You're doing just as well too."

"Papa, I want to play a game!" said Lisa as she got done eating.

"A game eh. What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!"

"Oh really? I don't know Lisa. I may not be able to find you in such a big ship."

"But I want to play!"

"So do I!" yelled Sara.

"Ok, we'll do this then. You girls go hide with your mother and I'll come find you ok?"

"Ok! Let's go momma!" said Jessica.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Anemone giggled as the girls pulled her along. All Dominic could do was laugh as the three left. He fell in love with Anemone more and more every day that he was with her. Those two girls caught his heart too the day they were born. He fell in love with them more and more every day also. His family was truly the light of his life now, and he knew deep down in his heart that he wouldn't trade them in for the world.

"Well, when do we head to Ciades del Cielo then?" asked Hap in the meeting room. "We don't know if or when Norb or Sakuya will be back. They have no radio communication there so we have no way of contacting them at all. It's a crap shot when we get there if they're around or not."

"I know. We're here in Valencia city right now. It'll take us a few days to get there since we have to refuel and restock if necessary. Too bad we can't refuel here, but they don't have a refueling station for a ship this big since it's a private airport. Do we have enough fuel to make it to the next city?"

"Yes we do. Alcoa city is the next closest one around that we can refuel at."

"I know where that's at. We've been there before. Alright, we'll head there for refueling and to stock back up again. Maybe we'll spend a few days there just to give everyone some relaxing time since we haven't had much time to do that lately. Once we're done there, it's straight to Ciades del Cielo after that. Hopefully Norb and Sakuya can help us. If not, we're going down there the hard way."

"The hard way?" asked Talho.

"Yes. The federation still has the plans for the old Oratorio project. If Norb and Sakuya can't do anything for us, we'll have to fire another hole into the scab coral and dive down in at full speed before the hole closes."

"Are those the only two options that we have?"

"I'm afraid so dear. It's either those two or we can't do anything at all. We have to find out if it's safe enough to be down there again."

"Doggie, set our coordinates for four three zero five. We're going to Alcoa city for refueling and to stock back up on Necessities."

"Roger that."

"Gidget, is our clearance for take off cleared?"

"Yes it is Talho! We're ready to go!"

"Woz, radar."

"Radar is clear. All that's out there are commercial airliners."

"Good. Hap, trapar counts."

"Higher than ever. We should have no problems flying."

"Ken-goh, weapons."

"Safety locks are on."

"Jobs, engines."

"Flywheel is engaged. Main engines are still running. We can take off at any time."

"Roger that. Doggie, light the boosters. Head to Alcoa city."

"Roger that."

"Well, here we go again." said Avriana as she and Nadia watched from the lower lounge in the bridge.

"Yeah but at least we got our ties with the NFA back, so we're ok on that end."

"That's true. I was getting worried for a little bit there."

"So was I dear. I though for sure the NFA would get us, but we persevered and here we are now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, don't sound so droll sweetie. Besides, I have some good news for you?"

"You do?"

"Yep. Me and your father talked the other day and finally decided to we're going to try to have a baby of our own. So hopefully soon you'll become a sister."

"Awesome mom! That's totally cool! I've been waiting for you two to say that!"

"Well, don't be so enthusiastic." Nadia giggled. "We're not pregnant yet."

"I know, but I'm still excited. I can't wait until I become sister!"

"Well I'm sure you'll become one soon enough sweetie. Just be patient. We're going to take our time on this so that way there's no pressure."

"That's fine."

"Hey, if you don't ask mind me asking kiddo, but do you see yourself with Maurice in the long run?"

"Yes I do mom. We already promised each other that we'd always be by each others sides for forever, and I know nothing is going to change that. We've been through too much already to be leaving or splitting apart. I promised him in my heart that I would always be there to love and protect him, no matter what the cost. He's the one I love and I vow to keep it that way."

"Whoa, don't let me get in your way then. I might get hurt if I do." Nadia giggled.

"Don't worry mom, you're safe." Avriana laughed. Nadia just laughed with her and took her daughter in a loving hug. She was proud of Avriana and who she had become over the last four years. She went from a very rambunctious nine year old to a very mature for her age thirteen year old. As the two sat there and laughed, Nadia said, "Hey, I love you kid, you know that right?"

"I love you too mom." she replied. Nadia just gave her a warm smile and a kiss on the forehead and held her daughter a little bit longer before they went to dinner for the evening. As all that happened, Hap could over hear them while sitting in his seat in the bridge. As he did, a rare tear came to his face. "My little girl has really grown up." he said to himself. "Pretty soon she'll be learning how to drive, going to her prom, graduating from high school, and heading off to college. Who knows, maybe I'll be walking her down the aisle with Maurice. God, I already miss her being a kid." and as those thoughts went through his head, Avriana came up behind him and surprised him with a huge hug. Hap just laughed as he returned the hug, got up out of his seat, and went and joined his family for dinner.

"Eureka, sweetie, time to get up. It's dinnertime." said Renton softly as he gave Eureka a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey hon. Dinnertime already?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I had such a wonderful dream."

"You did eh? What did you dream?"

"You and me were at a wedding. Everyone was there and we were all so happy together."

"A wedding huh? Who was getting married?"

"Maurice and Avriana."

"Whoa, lets get them past high school and hopefully college first before we get that far hon, but that is a nice dream. If those two keep at it they will be married when they get older."

"I have a good feeling they will dear. Those two love each other too much to ever be separated."

"Yeah, you're right. But let's go eat. I'm hungry and I'm sure the kids are too."

"Alright." and as the two walked out of their room and towards the dining hall for dinner, Eureka just held onto her husbands arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So we're going to try go through with it?" said Matthieu as everyone was sitting in the dining hall eating dinner. "I mean, aren't the chosen ones the only ones who can pass through the great wall?"

"That's the plan Matthieu." said Holland. "I want to try to do it without using the Oratorio cannon. Something like that should never be allowed to exist."

"Are we up for it though?" asked Hilda. There's no telling if there's any civilization at all down there let alone a city or town. And what if we run into an emergency and we have to pull out? There's no telling if we'd be able to leave or not."

"That's why we have to make sure we're prepared for anything and everything that can possibly happen. We have to make sure we're stocked to the brim on everything we need to survive."

"Roger that. But I'm still worried though. We're taking quite a chance though with this plan. This could be our lives we're talking about here."

"I know that. If we run into any problems though we're to pull out immediately, no matter what it takes."

"Alright, if you say so." said Nadia. "But we should do some more research though to see if the Gekko and the Izumo can handle going through the great wall. We're not even sure if these ships were built to the specs needed to accomplish this feat."

"She does have a point Holland." said Mischa. "If we just go diving in there without knowing what these two ships can handle, we'd just be committing suicide."

"Yeah, you're right you two." said Talho. "That's something we're going to have to look into. But right now we've got other plans."

"And what plans are those Talho?" asked Anemone.

"We're heading to Alcoa city for a few days to relax and re-supply on everything we need since we have to refuel anyways. So really, you can consider it family time for yourselves."

"Speaking of families, where's our young Thurston family?" asked Hilda.

"We're here!" Felicity yelled as she ran up to Talho and hugged her.

"Hey sweetie!" Talho laughed as she hugged her granddaughter. "Hey kids. We were just asking about you."

"Sorry we're late." said Renton. "Eureka just woke up from a nap she took while we were watching a movie."

"That's alright. The food is on the table, so go ahead and dig in."

"Ok. Thanks mom. Renton dear, I'm going to go make Timothy a bottle."

"Ok hon."

"Can I feed him?" asked Avriana.

"Sure dear." Eureka replied. "I'll have you hold him anyways so I can make his bottle."

"Ok." Avriana replied as she carefully took Timothy into her arms and sat down next to Nadia.

"He looks more like you everyday Renton." said Nadia as she looked at the little bundle in Avriana's arms. "How is he doing so far?"

"Just great Nadia, even though he is a fussy little guy."

"Grandpa Axel said you were the same way dad." said Maeter.

"He did? Great…." All the crew could do was sit there and laugh at Renton a bit, but it couldn't be helped. Comments like that were few and far between for them. "Ok, I get it already! Geez, I'm going to have to talk to grandpa about telling you kids stories like that."

"Oh back off Renton." Talho giggled. "Traits like that usually show how your kid is going to grow up. And if Timothy is anything like you, it's going to be one heck of an adventure."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I am. That's why Stephen is like Holland and Angel is like me."

"A complete pain in the butt?" Holland chuckled.

"HEY YOU!"

"JUST KIDDING!!" he yelled as Talho beat him over the head. Everyone just laughed hysterically at everything.

"That was funnier than Maeters comment!" Hap laughed. "Man, we got a comedy show going on here tonight!"

"Now this is relaxing!" Dominic chuckled. "I think we all needed that."

"No doubt." said Anemone. "With everything that happened with the NFA and with Avriana being as sick as she was at that one time put a lot of stress on everyone. I think we're all tired right now."

"Yeah, but at least we aren't tired from battle." said Eureka as she handed Timothy's bottle to Avriana. "That's the main thing right now."

"You aren't kidding there." Dominic replied. "From what our intelligence has been telling us so far, the rebel forces haven't been any threat at all. With all the damage done to them from the last war, there's no way that they can act on anything at all. And even if they tried to, the federation would have them cut down in a heartbeat, so they're pretty much forced to keep quiet."

"Amen." said Matthieu. "I know they're not that hard to fight, but I'm not much on having to fight again unless we actually have to."

"You and me both." said Renton. "This has been heaven so far compared to last time."

"Well let's not talk about that right now." said Nadia. "Let's just focus on relaxing right now before we have to get back to work. If we just focus on past and possible future events, it might cause a strain on everyone."

"Agreed." said Talho as she calmed down after beating Holland. "Dig in everyone! Dessert is afterwards!"

Two days later, the GekkoState landed safely in the city of Alcoa under a peaceful morning sunrise.

"We made it." said Hap. "And without a drop of fuel to spare. Thank god for those trapar currents."

"No doubt. Good job everyone." said Talho calmly. "You guys can go to bed now if you want and catch a few hours."

"What about you?" asked Doggie.

"I'll be fine. I want to enjoy this sunrise. It's especially beautiful today."

"We'll join you." said Holland as he walked into the bridge. "You don't get to see sunrises like this too often you know."

"Yeah, you're right. It definitely puts life into perspective when you see things like this. It really makes you think of how fragile life is and how you should enjoy every moment that you're alive."

"That it does." said Hap. "It also makes you think of how you should always remember the ones you love and how precious they are to you too."

"Wow Hap, did that come out of you?"

"Yeah, I believe it did. I guess being a parent wore off on me a bit. All that work definitely makes you think."

"Welcome to parenthood."

"About four years late for that aren't you?" Hap chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." she gently laughed. "Anyways I'm hungry. Who's up for breakfast?"

"Morning everyone." said a groggy Hilda a little bit later on as she walked into the dining hall.

"Hey sleepyhead." Talho giggled. "Have a rough night last night?"

"No comment." she replied with a sly grin.

"I see. No further comments needed." Talho giggled. "You hungry?"

"Can't tell yet. Still trying to wake up."

"Have some coffee. That'll get you jump started."

"Thanks. Is everyone else still sleeping?"

"Yeah. Hap and Doggie went to bed to catch a few hours since they were up all night. I'll be doing the same myself shortly."

"I see. I'll do the security checks in a bit then after I get moving."

"That's fine. I'm heading to bed in that case. See you later."

"Sleep tight."

As the morning sun continued to rise on another beautiful day, the rest of the crew slowly but surely started to come alive. Everyone that morning was especially cheerful on this particular morning. With a gorgeous day ahead of them and a few days to relax and take some off, there was a lot to be happy about. Everyone except Hap, Doggie, Holland, and Talho met in the dining hall to a huge breakfast prepared by Renton and his new apprentice Avriana.

"Looks good you two." said Anemone as she and her family walked in. "Smells good too."

"Dig in." said Avriana happily. "Me and Renton worked hard on it."

"Should I be scared then?" Maurice chuckled as he walked in.

"Hey, be nice Maurice." Renton chimed in. "She worked very hard for you guys this morning."

"Sorry dad."

"That's better. Now go ahead and dig in before it gets cold."

"Hey Renton, he was only joking." said Avriana.

"I know. But comments like that are a little inappropriate, especially since this is your first time making such a huge meal."

"I see."

"Listen Avriana, as you get better, he can joke around and make all the comments he wants. But for the first time, he needs to be a little more considerate."

"Oh, ok."

"Morning everyone!" said Eureka as she and the kids walked in.

"Hi hon. Hi kids." Renton replied cheerfully.

"Hi dad!"

"Hi sweetie." said Eureka. "Looks like you two were busy."

"You could say that, so go ahead and dig in. There's plenty there for everyone."

"What smells good?" said Nadia as she and the rest of the crew walked in.

"Breakfast, that's what." said Avriana. "Dig in mom."

"Did you and Renton make this?"

"Yep!"

"Ought to be good then, especially knowing Renton's cooking skills."

"Smells good to me no matter who made it." said Matthieu. "I'm starving."

"Can I go eat now Renton?" asked Avriana. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Sure, go on ahead. I'll be done here in a few minutes anyways."

"Ok. Thanks for teaching me Renton."

"No problem kiddo. Now go eat."

"Alright."

"Hey, Maurice, you ok?" asked Avriana a little while after breakfast. Maurice had left without saying anything to anyone and it had taken her most of the morning to find him. When she did, he was sitting outside of the ships loading dock in the Newhope.

"Hey Avriana. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little upset I guess."

"Is this about what happened at breakfast?"

"Yeah. I can't believe dad did that. All I was trying to do was joke around."

"Well he said it wasn't really appropriate since it was my first time really cooking. But he did also say it would be ok after I started cooking more."

"I know, but I still wish he didn't do that. It made me feel like an idiot in front of you."

"Maurice, you are not nor will you ever be an idiot. The love of my life will never be that."

"The love of your life eh?"

"Yes. I realized that when I talked to my mom the other day. She asked me if I ever saw myself with you in the long run."

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes. I made a promise to you in my heart that I vow to never break."

"A promise? I don't ever remember you making a promise to me."

"That's because I did it in my heart Maurice. It's one that I never told you about."

"Why not?"

"Because it was a promise that I wanted to keep to myself especially for you."

"Well can you at least tell me what your promise to me was?"

"I promised myself that I would always be there to love you and protect you Maurice, no matter what the cost. That was my promise to you. And it's one like I said before that I will never break."

"That's quite the promise Avriana. Are you sure you're willing to do that?"

"Are you?" she asked back. Maurice got caught off guard by that one. He had never thought of them being together in the long run. He was happy with her just the way they were now. But as he looked into her eyes, he could tell she was going to hold up her end of the promise, no matter what it took her. As the two continued to stare at each other, her soft gaze got to his heart. She was his life, and he knew it. There was just no denying it to himself, no matter what he did. He just smiled after a minute and finally said "Yes, I am Avriana."

"Good. You had me worried for a second there. I thought I was going to have to slap you if you didn't answer me soon."

"Well I guess you don't have to now." he chuckled.

"HEY, MAURICE!!" Eureka yelled.

"Yeah mom! Up here!"

"I'm going shopping with Maeter for a bit. Want to come along?"

"Sure! Can Avriana come too?"

"That's fine. Hurry up! We're going!"

"Alright mom! Come on Avriana, let's go!" and before he could start climbing out of the Newhope, Avriana quickly hugged him around his neck, kissed him gently, and said "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go. My mom and Maeter are waiting."

"Ok."

"Hey, has anyone seen Eureka?" asked Nadia.

"Why do you ask?" Hilda replied.

"I was trying to find Maeter to see how well she was doing after that fall we all took."

"I think she went with her mother to go shopping." said Talho. "I think I saw Maurice and Avriana go with her too."

"Oh, ok. That's fine. I guess Maeter is doing fine then. Did you say Avriana is with her also?"

"Yep she is."

"Well at least I know where she is then. I'm surprised none of you guys are out there today."

"We're getting there." Hilda giggled. "We were just relaxing a bit first. Hey, by the way, I heard you and Hap were going to try for a baby soon."

"Let me guess, Avriana told all of you."

"You guessed it."

"That girl I tell you." Nadia giggled as she shook her head. "But yes, we are. It's about time we did though. I don't want Avriana to be an only child plus I want one that we can have together."

"So you're only going to have one?" asked Gidget.

"Well, I want to try for three more, but we'll see how it goes. We want to take our time so that way there's no pressure."

"Well congratulations you two." said Talho. "I think this calls for a little celebration."

"EH?"

"Get moving ladies. We're going out to party!"

"So what are you shopping for Eureka?" asked Avriana as they walked through town.

"I need to get some things for Timothy and Felicity. I need diapers and formula for Timothy and clothes for Felicity since she keeps growing out of her old ones."

"They grow so fast don't they?" Avriana giggled.

"Yes they do Avriana."

"Hey Maeter, are you doing ok? I can see you're still limping a bit."

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm still a little sore from the fall I took."

"Are you sure you want to be out?"

"Yeah. I need to get out and stretch my legs a bit anyways. Hopefully it'll help."

"Well I sure hope so." said Maurice. "I'd hate to carry you on my back the rest of the day."

"Keep it up big bro and you will."

"Ha, try me Maeter." the small group of four just laughed and giggled as they walked along. For Eureka it was nice having the three teens with her. Watching them grow up like they had always left a smile on her face. But at least she had Linck, Timothy, and Felicity to still watch over yet. As they continued to talk and laugh on their way to the various stores, a sudden commotion caught everyone off guard.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" they heard a store clerk yell as he chased after a young but very scared boy. The boy appeared to be about twelve or thirteen to Eureka as he ran out of the store, but very scraggily and dirty looking. As the boy ran, he failed to watch where he was going and ran straight into Maeter, throwing them both onto the ground.

"Hey, watch it you!" Maeter yelled after they both landed hard onto the cement.

"I'm sorry!" the boy nervously replied.

"HA, gotcha kid!" the store clerk said as he grabbed the boys collar. "Now where is the stuff you stole?"

"I don't have anything you jerk! Look! I don't have anywhere to put anything!"

"Later pops!!" two other kids yelled as they ran out of the store in the other direction, arms full of food.

"DAMMIT! Get back here!" the clerk yelled as he dropped the boy back on Maeter and ran after the others.

"OW!" Maeter yelled. "Well, so much for being able to have a nice day out."

"I'm sorry." the boy quietly said. "I didn't mean to do that." and as their eyes met, they both froze.

"W-what's your name?" Maeter nervously asked after what felt like an eternity, her heart racing.

"J-Justin. Justin McKarthy."

"Where are your parents Justin?" asked Eureka.

"They're both dead. I just hang out from place to place trying to stay warm and get food. I refuse to go to some orphanage."

"Who were those other boys then?" asked Maeter as Justin helped her up.

"Oh, those guys? I just hang out with them since I have no where's else to go. I'm not related to them at all so don't worry. I'm an only child."

"And you don't have anywhere's to go?"

"No I don't. Listen, I'm sorry I disturbed all of you. I should be going now."

"Wait." said Eureka. "Why don't you come with us? We'll get you something to eat and maybe some fresh clothes."

"Say what?"

"Come with us. Let us help you."

"Why should I trust you? Everybody else I've met has turned their backs on me. I'm considered a thief and lowlife to everyone here and I never did anything to anyone until my recent unfortunate circumstances."

"Just come with us to the Gekko ok? We'll help you there."

"The Gekko?"

"Yes. We're members of the GekkoState."

"THE GEKKOSTATE?! No way! I've always wanted to meet you guys! I've heard and read so much about you!" they all just smiled at the young boy. Eureka could tell right away he had a heart of gold about him. He was just being led down the wrong path. "So, What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Eureka."

"The savior of earth!"

"Yes." Eureka giggled. "These are my two children Maurice and Maeter."

"Nice to meet you Maurice." said Justin as he shook his hand.

"You too Justin."

"Especially nice to meet you Maeter."

"You too Justin." she shyly replied as she took his hand.

"And this is Avriana. She's Maurice's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Avriana."

"You too Justin. Now, how about we get some shopping done, get Justin here cleanded up and to the Gekko."

"Why are you guys are really willing to help me?"

"Why not?" asked Maeter. "We always help those in need. Besides, it looks like you could use it."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right." he chuckled as he looked at his battered clothes. "Well, I'll show you guys around then. Follow me." and as the small group followed him, Maeter whispered to Avriana "He's kind of cute."

"Maeter!" Avriana giggled. "No way! You?"

"I don't know. But I can tell he's a good guy from the way it sounds. But let's see how he is first."

"Right!"

"Hey, where did all the ladies go?" asked Hap. "Geez, I can't find them anywhere!"

"They went out to have some fun." said Mischa. "I stayed back to study the figures and stats on the Newhope."

"I see. No wonder why it got quiet around here. Ah well, I might as well enjoy it. It doesn't get this quiet this often."

"No it doesn't. I'm surprised you boys haven't gone out to have fun."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea Mischa. The only thing is that Holland and Renton can't because of the kids. But the rest of us can go out. Thanks Mischa."

"No problem. Have fun."

"Thanks for everything guys." said Justin as they walked out of a local department store. "It's been a while since I've had nice clothes like this."

"You're welcome Justin." said Eureka with a warm smile. "But let's get you to the Gekko first and get you cleaned up before you put them on. Maybe we can stop and get you a hair cut too."

"A hair cut?"

"You could use it." Maeter giggled. "It'd do you some good."

"Geez, what am I going to? A beauty pagent?"

"Nope. Just trying to make you look like a normal citizen Justin. We have to hurry though. I'm sure Timothy is getting hungry and needs a changing."

"Timothy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we forgot to tell you. Me and Maurice aren't my moms only kids."

"I know. There's four of you right?"

"Nope. Five. Timothy is our youngest brother. He's seven months now."

"Cool. How many of you guys are there?"

"Eleven kids total."

"Wow. I guess you guys are never lonely or bored then."

"Nope, not at all. How old are you anyways?"

"I just turned thirteen two months ago. How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"I see. When is your birthday?"

"In a month. Hey mom, you better have a big party planned for me."

"Oh really?" Eureka giggled. "We'll see. Depends on how good you are for the next month."

"Oh come on mom!"

"Now Maeter, rules are rules."

"Oh alright."

"I see you know how to keep control of things eh Eureka?" Justin laughed.

"Yes I do considering I raised her since she was a child. Maurice was a year older than her and Linck was a baby when I found them."

"Found them? What do you mean?"

"That's a long story Justin. One I'd rather not get into."

"Why?"

"It's ok Justin, just don't ask ok?" Maeter replied. "There's some things in our past that we'd rather not talk about."

"That's acceptable. I feel the same way. If there's some things that you don't want to talk about, it's better not to bring them up and to try to work past them."

"Wow, you're pretty smart Justin." said Avriana. "That's pretty amazing."

"Thanks. I was an average student really, so it's no biggie. I just happen to say things on and off that make you think sometimes."

"When was the last time you were in school?" asked Eureka.

"The day my mother died. When social services came to get me to take me to an orphanage, I just broke away and ran. I've been on the run ever since then."

"So sad." Avriana replied.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. But I stayed strong and just lived my life day by day. I've lived like that for a year now."

"Well all that is going to change right here and now." said Eureka. "Now, let's get that hair straightened out and get you to the Gekko."

"Yes ma'am." Justin chuckled.

"Ladies!" said Talho in a drunk slurred tone "I want to drink to Nadia! May she have lots of babies with her (hic!) lover!"

"To her lover!" they all replied cheerfully. The ladies had spent most of the afternoon drinking and partying at a local bar. Unfortunately they all had a little too much this time around.

"Thank you girls!" said a very tipsy Nadia as she got up from her seat. "I'm glad to be a part of your team. May we all be happy together!!" and as she tried to sit back down, she completely missed her seat, crashing hard to the floor. All she could do was laugh as she laid there on the floor. All other girls sat in the booth and laughed uncontrollably themselves.

"Hey, Talho, how are we going home?" asked Hilda.

"That's easy silly. The same way we came. We walk."

"Hey, has anyone seen Eureka yet?" asked Renton a little while later. "I've got a hungry little man here."

"I've got some formula you can use Renton." said Holland.

"Thanks Holland. I wonder what's taking her so long."

"Not sure. Here you go. This should keep him quiet for a bit."

"Thanks. Thank god we at least had a few diapers left so I was able to change him."

"Same here. Hey, where did the ladies go anyways?"

"I'm not sure. Most of the guys left too."

"I noticed that. It's only us and Mischa and the kids I guess. I got the pleasure of watching Jessica here too."

"I see. I hope she isn't being too much trouble for you."

"Nope. She's surprisingly well behaved for her age, which is a good thing."

"I bet. Well, I had better go feed Timothy before he wakes up screaming his head off. Later."

"See you later Renton."

"Now that looks better." said Avriana after Justin got his hair cut. "Now for a fresh shower and your new clothes and you'll be a whole new person."

"Geez, now I feel weird. I haven't had a hair cut in ages."

"You'll get used to it Justin." said Maurice. "I know I'm due for one soon but not quite yet."

"But now to get back to the Gekko." said Eureka. "I have to get this formula and food up to the ship and Renton so we can get Timothy fed."

"OH YEAH! It is getting late!" yelled Maeter. "Come on Justin!"

"Coming!!" he chuckled as Maeter took his hand and yanked him along."

"NO WAY!" Maurice laughed. Eureka and Avriana just smiled and giggled as the three followed the two out of the barber shop. Avriana just put her arm around Maurice's waist and him around her shoulder as the two walked along. Maurice and Avriana then just looked at each other and smiled. It actually turned out to be a wonderful day after all.

"Well, here we are." said Maeter when they reached the opening to the loading dock of the ship.

"Geez, this thing is huge. It's so awesome though. Who pilots this thing?"

"Talho Novak, who is my grandma, our friend Doggie, and me."

"You Maeter?"

"Yep. I've been taking flying lessons at home and here on the ship too. I plan on hopefully being the pilot of this ship one of these days when I get older."

"Geez, I'm amazed you can handle this thing."

"It's actually pretty easy Justin."

"Maurice, why don't you show him to the shower room." said Eureka as they walked up behind Justin and Maeter. "Here Justin, take a set of clothes and your bathroom items with you."

"Thank you Mrs. Thurston. See you guys in a bit." Justin replied as he followed Maurice.

"You're welcome Justin."

"He seems like a good guy." said Avriana as they boarded the ship.

"He is Avriana. Just call it a hunch. There's something about him that tells me he'll be a nice addition to the family if we can get him approved in with Talho and Holland."

"Your family? I'm not sure about that Eureka. Seems like Maeter likes him for some reason."

"No, not our family. Maybe your parents can watch over him for the time being."

"Like a brother eh? I think I can live with that."

"Good. I had better get this stuff inside. See you later ok?"

"Ok. Bye Eureka."

"Bye kids."

"I think I like him too." said Maurice. "I think he'll fit right in."

"I think you're right Maurice. But not to worry though, you're the only one for me."

"Hey, I wasn't worried about that. I could tell him and Maeter already had an eye for each other, even after literally running into each other."

"Well at least they're ok. Come on, let's go get some supper Mr. Thurston."

"Yes Ms. Johansen." the two just laughed a bit at each other, gave each other a gentle kiss, and went inside for supper.

"Ahh, Holland."

"What's the matter Renton?"

"I think the ladies are home."

"Finally. Where are they?"

"Look outside." and as he did from the lower lounge of the ship, the two noticed a stumbling group of ladies as they tried very badly to get inside and up the ramp.

"Oh man, they're drunk as a skunk. I know we took these days off to relax, but that's too much relaxing. Looks like it's going to be a long night."

"At least for you yes. I know Eureka didn't go out drinking."

"Aren't you the lucky one." said Eureka from in behind the two.

"Oh, hey hon." Renton replied after giving his wife a gentle kiss. "Look at the rest of the ladies out there."

"Is that mom?"

"And Hilda, and Gidget, and Nadia."

"Where's Mischa?"

"She stayed here."

"Oh my, that is funny."

"Yeah, it is." Holland chuckled. "Well, better go make sure they're ok."

"Hey, dad."

"Yes Eureka?"

"I have something to talk to you about in a little bit after you're done."

"Alright. Just meet me here ok?"

"Ok dad. Thanks."

"No problem."

"What's going on hon?"

"It's nothing. You'll see what I'm talking about in a bit."

"Ok." and as they sat there and giggled at the scene below them, Eureka just turned to face her husband, gave him a warm caring smile, and gave him a gentle kiss before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Man, I haven't felt or looked this good in ages." said Justin after he came out of the shower room fully cleaned and dressed. "These clothes look and feel great compared to these old rags."

"And those are getting thrown out." said Avriana. "You made quite an improvement in looks today."

"Hey, you better not be hitting on me."

"In your dreams. I already have the love of my life, so nice try."

"OUCH, that hurts."

"Good. Consider it an insult from a sister."

"Eh?"

"We're going to see if my parents can help look over you if we are able to get you to stay on the ship, so be warned."

"Great. I'm going from being an only child to having a sister of sorts."

"You're lucky I don't slap you for that comment. Anyways I'll show you to Maurice and Linck's room. You'll sit there until we're ready for you."

"Wow, you know how to take charge don't you?" he said as he followed her.

"I learned from my mom, so get used to it."

"Great."

"Well, here's where you'll hide for now. We'll call you when it's time."

"Alright. Thanks Avriana."

"You're welcome. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go throw these stinky rags away."

"Have at it. See you in a bit."

"Well, they're all safe and out like a light in their rooms." said Holland as he returned to the bridge. "They'll have one heck of a hangover tomorrow when they get up."

"That's good." Eureka replied.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I don't want you to get mad at me for what I did, but I helped out a kid today."

"Oh really? How old is this kid?

"His name is Justin McKarthy, and he's thirteen."

"Ok then, I don't see why I should get mad about that. Where did you meet this kid?"

"Downtown today running away from a shop owner who accused him of stealing when he didn't have anything."

"Boy, that shop owner sounds like a nice guy. Was this Justin kid ok?"

"Well, somewhat."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a homeless kid. He basically jumped around from place to place trying to survive after his parents died. We met him after he accidentally ran into Maeter as he ran away from the store."

"Well what did you do to help him?"

"We fed him, got him some nice clothes, and a hair cut since he was looking pretty ratty."

"Well I don't know why I would get mad about that."

"I'm not done yet dad. We brought him here to get cleaned up and to meet you."

"He's here on the ship?"

"Yes. He needed a shower badly so we brought him here so he could do that."

"Where is he now?"

"I had Avriana put him in Maurices room until I talked to you."

"Where are his parents?"

"Both died. He refuses to go to any orphanage or foster home though, so I thought maybe we could help him."

"Well, I guess I could meet him and see what he's like. I can't get mad at you dear for helping someone. That's the best thing you can do in life is to help someone in need. Why don't you bring him down here and we'll talk ok?"

"Really dad?"

"Sure."

"Hey Justin, get up." said Avriana as she walked into Maurice's room.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Come with me. I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Ok, now behave yourself." said Avriana as they entered the bridge. "Holland is the captain of this ship, so show respect. He's a good guy though so don't be afraid."

"Yeah, right." Justin replied nervously. When the two walked downstairs to the lower lounge, Holland and Eureka were sitting there waiting for him. "Uhh, hi. Nice to meet you."

"You must be Justin."

"Yes I am sir."

"I'm Holland Novak, captain and commander of the GekkoState. I understand from my daughter here that you're Justin."

"Yes sir. My name is Justin James McKarthy. Nice to meet you."

"Don't be so nervous Justin. I heard Eureka helped you out today."

"Yes she did. Her, Maeter, Avriana, and Maurice helped me out a lot today sir. I already thanked them for all their kindness."

"That's good. What happened to your parents?"

"My father died when I was young, so I never knew him. My mom died a year ago from some sickness. The doctors tried everything they could to help her, but she died anyways. I went out on my own after her funeral. I couldn't stand the thought of sitting someplace where I may never find a home. So I just went from place to place fending for myself."

"How long were you like that."

"A year sir. You can look it up if you want in the hospitals database."

"I'll take your word for it. You're thirteen right?'

"Yes sir."

"Well, at least you can relate to Avriana, Maurice, and Maeter age wise, so at least you'll have some friends to look after."

"Avriana already insulted me by calling me her brother."

"Good. She can be a fiery one, so be careful."

"I know. She already warned me sir."

"And you can quit calling me sir. The name is Holland."

"Ok Holland."

"Good. Now, make sure you behave yourself and help out with everything we ask you to. Everybody has a job here so don't think you can just sit around and do nothing."

"Are you saying that I can stay with you guys?"

"Yes, but ONLY if you promise to help out on the ship. Everyone else does except for the younger ones, who you will be called upon to watch every now and then."

"I have no experience with younger ones though Holland. I was an only child."

"We'll help you out so don't worry. Now, do you think you can do that? We also have a big mission coming up, so no getting scared."

"I won't Holland, I promise."

"Good. Welcome aboard the GekkoState then. Just make sure you stay out of trouble. We'll get a room set up for you too."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Don't mention it. See you later kid."

"Ok!" Justin replied as Holland walked away.

"Well, I see you made it on." Avriana smirked. "Now, let's go get some supper. I'm hungry. You up for dinner Eureka?"

"Sure dear. Welcome aboard Justin."

"Thanks Eureka. Thank you all for helping me."

"You're welcome. Now let's go eat."

"Well hey there Justin!" said Maeter as the three walked into the dining room. "How'd it go?"

"Call me an official member. I'm in!"

"Awesome!"

"Mind telling me who this is?" asked Renton as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry dear." said Eureka. "Justin, this is my husband Renton."

"Nice to meet you Justin."

"Thanks Renton. Nice to meet you too."

"So, Holland added a new member eh?"

"You could say that."

"Well welcome aboard Justin. You hungry?"

"Starved."

"Good. Go sit down then. I'll have supper ready shortly. It should be easy since most of the crew is either gone or passed out drunk."

"Eh?"

"Never mind Justin." Renton laughed. "It's just that this is one of our days off and the ladies decided to go party."

"Hence the passed out drunk right?"

"Hey, you're good."

"Nah, it was just easy to figure out."

"Touché. Otherwise the rest of the guys are out on the town on their own. I'm sure they'll come back buzzed also."

"I guess so." Justin laughed. "So what do you have planned for supper tonight?"

"Meatloaf, veggies, and potatoes."

"Wow, a real meal. I haven't had that in ages."

"Just be warned," said Maeter "my dads cooking is addicting."

"Addicting eh?"

"Come on Maeter." Renton laughed. "My cooking can't be that good."

"It is hon and you know it." Eureka giggled.

"Ok, you have me there. Geez, no wonder why you guys are always hungry."

"Need any help Renton?" asked Avriana.

"Sure kiddo. You can make the potatoes."

"OK!"

"Ooh, my head." said Nadia the next morning. "What happened."

"Morning hon." Hap chuckled. "Here, have some coffee."

"Thanks. How are the other ladies?"

"Probably hurting just like you. But we have to get a move on. Holland has an announcement for us in the lounge."

"Ok."

"Glad to see everyone is finally here." said Holland. "Especially you ladies. I hope this teaches you a lesson not to overdo it again."

"Yeah yeah." said Talho grumpily. "So what's this announcement you wanted everyone here for?"

"OK, we have a new member aboard this ship."

"EHH!!" everyone yelled.

"Now before you all get crazy on me, you can thank Eureka for this. She and three of the other kids rescued him from the city streets. He's a good kid and he's Maurice and Avriana's age. I already approved his staying here and checked his records, so he's as clean as they come. Justin, come on in." and with a nervous smile, Justin walked into the lounge. "Everyone, this is Justin McKarthy. He'll be with us from here on out."

"But who's going to watch over him?" asked Hap.

"Actually dad," said Avriana nervously, "I was wondering if you guys could."

"Me and your mother?"

"Yeah. What do you say? I already treat him like a brother, at least that's what he says."

"Well, I don't know. I guess it's ok with me, but what about you Nadia?"

"Sure, why not. But that still doesn't mean we won't be having children of our own."

"Hey, no arguments there."

"I guess it's settled then. Justin, you're now part of the Anderson family." said Holland. "Hap and Nadia are now your guardians, so make sure you listen to them."

"I will Holland. Thanks."

"Good. Go join your family then. We have two more days off, so everyone stay on the ship and take it easy. It looks like you could use it."

"Well brother, welcome to the family." said Avriana a little bit later on.

"Thanks Avriana. It's kinda weird having parents again, but I guess I'll get used to it."

"I'm sure you will too. So, what do you think of the ship so far?"

"It's pretty amazing. I think I'll grow to like it, even though I've never flown before."

"Great, just what I need. An airsick brother."

"Is that another insult I just heard?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm, looks like I'll have to fight back from now on."

"Try me Justin. But listen, I'm going to go hang out with Maurice. See you later."

"Later Avriana. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Where can I find Maeter at? I want to thank her too for all the help." Avriana just gave him a warm smile and said "She's probably in our room on her bed reading. She's a real bookworm."

"Come in." said Maeter a little bit later on after Justin knocked on her door. "Oh, hey Justin!"

"Hey Maeter. Listen, I just wanted to stop by and say thanks to you also for helping me yesterday. It was really appreciated."

"Don't worry about it." Maeter replied as she climbed down off her top bunk.

"Oh, you didn't have to stop reading on my account. You could've kept going if you wanted to."

"I know. But I wanted to spend some time with you and get to know you since you'll be on the ship from now on."

"What, you want to hang out with me?"

"I don't see why not! Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"To the lower lounge on the bridge. It's got a great view from way up top of the airport here. It's a great place to talk."

"But you already know enough about me!" he said nervously as she took his hand and dragged him along.

"Not nearly! I have to know what your interests are also you know!"

"For what?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I already like you for some reason. And if I'm going to have a boyfriend when I turn thirteen, I need to know more about you!"

"BOYFRIEND?! I've only known you two days! Slow down Maeter! Wait!!"

"Well, here we go again dear." Eureka giggled as the two went by the dining hall. "Maeter already has a boyfriend picked out and he wants to wait."

"I like him already." Renton chuckled. "But something tells me Justin is going to have a hard time handling her as spunky as she is."

"I think he'll be alright. He's a good kid from what I can tell so far."

"I think you're right hon. Come on, Felicity and Timothy are already taking a nap and we're alone. Let's go relax in our room."

"I can't wait." Eureka replied with a warm smile and passionate kiss.

"Man, my arm. Geez Maeter, that's quite a grip you have there."

"Hey, you have to keep up with me somehow."

"I guess so." Justin chuckled. "Hey, this is a great view. But shouldn't you guys be in a dock?"

"Nope. Since we're a federation ship, we have an outdoor spot in case we have to take off right away."

"Federation? You mean you guys are part of the NFA!?"

"I thought you knew that! It's all in the last few issues of Rayout before we disbanded three years ago."

"I forgot! Well, I actually shouldn't let that bother me now. I should actually be grateful."

"Grateful?"

"Yeah. You guys gave me a home and a chance at a real future. There isn't anything else I should be so grateful for other than that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I am Maeter. I'm also glad I met you guys. I never thought I would, even if it was a dream of mine. But look now. Here I am with a chance at life and a new family. I couldn't ask for anything better, other than meeting you of course. I can tell already I'm going to have fun keeping up with you."

"You better believe it." she replied as she took his hand. "Now, let's find out who you really are on the inside."


	8. New Friends

Chapter 8- New friends

"Geez, what a night." said Justin groggily after Maeter left the lounge in the bridge.

"What's the matter Justin?" asked Talho as she went to greet him.

"Oh, ahh…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Talho, Holland's wife."

"Oh, ok. You're Maeters grandma."

"Man, I hate that term."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel old even though I'm not."

"I see." Justin chuckled.

"So, what do you look so tired about?"

"I just got drilled all evening by Maeter. I swear I felt like I was in an interrogation room."

"Why would she do that?"

"Apparently she thinks I'm going to be her future boyfriend. I mean, we've only know each other two days. Why would she think that?"

"Who knows Justin. Some of us ladies just think of it as an instinct, others as just a chance at happiness. It all depends on the girl really."

"Interesting. I guess I have some things to learn about how women work."

"We're a mystery just like you men are, so you'll probably never figure it out."

"Great."

"So, about Maeter. What do you think of her?"

"Geez, where do I start? Well, she _is_ cute. She's definitely full of spunk and personality, she's smart and obviously very friendly and caring about her friends and loved ones. I can also tell she's very energetic."

"That she is. But that's why we love her. She's one of a kind."

"You aren't kidding there."

"So, do you like her?"

"Well, I, ahh, umm, well…"

"Oh come on Justin. Don't be a fraidy cat."

"Well, I don't want to say anything since she is just a bit young yet to be dating."

"Well, aren't you the proper one."

"I am trying to be respectful, that's all."

"I can tell I'm going to like you already."

"You think so?"

"Call it a hunch Justin. But seriously, do you like Maeter?"

"To tell you the truth, yes I do. But she's a far cry from my laid back personality."

"Dominic and Anemone are the same way. You'll figure that out as you get to know them."

"Dominic and Anemone?"

"My second daughter and her husband."

"How many kids do you have?"

"Well, Stephen is my first born, Eureka and Anemone are my adopted daughters, and Angel is my second born."

"Eureka and Anemone are adopted?"

"Yes they are Justin. But that's a long story. Just make sure you take care of my granddaughter if you actually start dating her."

"WAIT! Hold on a second!!" Justin yelled as Talho left. "Oh man, what a night."

"Well, don't you look drained." Avriana chuckled as Justin went to his room for the night. "What happened to you?"

"I just got done getting interrogated by Maeter and Talho. The whole thing has just given me a headache. Where are you off to?"

"Getting a snack from the dining hall before I go to our room for the night. Want me to get you something?"

"Could you get me a cola?"

"Sure. See you in a bit."

"Thanks Avriana."

"Geez, what did you do to him?" Avriana laughed a little bit later after she dropped of Justin's soda."

"Do to who?" Maeter asked.

"Justin. He looks like he's been put through the wringer a few times."

"He does? Is he ok?"

"He's fine Maeter." Avriana giggled. "He put it bluntly that he felt like he had been interrogated all night."

"Maybe I was a little hard on him."

"Hard on him?"

"Well, I wanted to know what he was like and all, so I asked him all sorts of questions about who he was, what he's like, what was his life like, stuff like that."

"Maeter, you don't do that all in one night! It'll drive the poor guy away!"

"It will?"

"YES! I wouldn't be surprised if he was scared of you right now."

"Well, maybe I should go apologize."

"May not be a bad idea. Just be gentle ok?"

"Gentle?"

"You'll see when you get to his room. Now get out of here."

"Momma, I don't feel good." said Felicity as she walked into her parents room.

"Come on up here sweetie." Renton replied as he picked her up onto their bed. "Well, you don't feel warm. Where don't you feel good?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Your tummy?" asked Eureka.

"Yes momma."

"Well you just lay here with us tonight ok?"

"Ok momma."

"Where's your pillow?"

"In my room."

"I'll go get it." said Renton as he got up from their bed.

"Thanks dear. Get Mischa or Nadia too. Let's have them check her just to be safe."

"I will. Be back in a few minutes."

"Ok hon. Want to watch TV Felicity?"

"Can we watch cartoons?"

"Sure. Here you go." Eureka replied gently as she turned the TV on.

"Thank you momma."

"You're welcome dear." she then gave Felicity a gentle kiss on the cheek and brushed her hair with her hand until Renton came back with Felicity's pillow and Mischa.

"Hey Mischa."

"Hey Eureka. What's the matter with Felicity?"

"She says her stomach hurts."

"I see. Can I take a look at you sweetie?"

"Ok." Felicity said calmly.

"Is it just your tummy that hurts?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's take your temperature ok?"

"Ok Mischa."

"How have you two been?"

"We're doing great Mischa. It's definitely good to have you back."

"Thanks Eureka. It actually feels good to be back. Well, her temperature is normal. It's probably something she ate. Let her rest for the night and I'll check on her tomorrow morning."

"Ok Mischa. Thanks."

"No problem dear. See you tomorrow. Sleep tight."

"We will Mischa. Goodnight." said Renton. "Ok Felicity, time to go to sleep ok? Your pillow is right here between me and your mother."

"Ok. Goodnight daddy."

"Night Felicity." Renton said softly as she quickly fell asleep. "Well, so much for being alone tonight."

"I don't mind. I love having her around."

"Yeah, so do I. She was the light of our lives when she was born three years ago. I still remember that day."

"So do I. Our first child together."

"Yep. Now we have Timothy."

"Daddy's little boy."

"Yeah he is. Five kids and we're only twenty one. How do we do it dear?"

"Love and patience hon. Love and patience."

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Maeter yelled at Justin's door.

"Come in Maeter."

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked as she walked in.

"It's hard not to recognize that voice of yours."

"Yeah, about that. I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to monopolize you like that."

"It's alright. You just wanted to get to know me."

"Yeah well, Avriana said I went about it the wrong way."

"Yes you did. But I didn't say anything though."

"Why not?"

"Because I couldn't get a word in edgewise with you." Justin chuckled.

"Well you still should've said something. Now I feel bad."

"Don't Maeter. I actually thought it was kind of cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, cute. But at least now you know who I am and how I work."

"That I do." she giggled. "But just let me know when I do that next time ok?"

"That's a promise Maeter."

"So, did you talk to anyone else tonight?"

"Just Talho. She drilled me a little bit too."

"What did you two talk about?"

"You mostly."

"Me?"

"Yep."

"Anything good?"

"Everything we said about you was good."

"What did you say?"

"Well, when Talho asked what I thought of you, I said you were spunky, full of personality, smart, caring about friends and family, and definitely energetic."

"Anything else?"

"Well, _I _did say you were cute also."

"Did she ask if you liked me or not?"

"Yes she did." he replied nervously.

"And what did you say?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything at first since you're still twelve. Talho said I was being proper when I first said that."

"But what did you say?!"

"If you want to know, I said yes, I do like you Maeter."

"You do?"

"Yes, but don't get too excited. We still have a month to get to know each other better BEFORE we decide if we want to date or not. So let's do that first ok?"

"Well, ok. Maybe we can go out to lunch sometime as a group and just hang out together?"

"That sounds great Maeter. But listen, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." she replied gently. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back to her room for the night.

"That girl, I tell you." Justin chuckled to himself as he got under his covers and comfortable for the night.

"EEEEEKKKKK!!"

"What's the matter Maeter?!" Avriana yelled as Maeter walked into their room.

"He said it!!!"

"Said what?"

"He likes me!!"

"WHOA Maeter. That's awesome!"

"I know! But he wants to wait though until I'm thirteen to find out if we're willing to date each other or not."

"That's a good decision on his part. It'll give you two time to really get to know each other."

"I'm so anxious now!"

"Just relax Maeter. You've got a whole month to find out if you're compatible or not. Just take it one step at a time."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Morning daddy!!" said a very energetic Felicity as she jumped up and down on her parents bed.

"Hey kiddo." he said gently as he groggily got up. "I can see you're feeling better."

"Yep!" she giggled. "Hi mommy!"

"Hey sweetie." Eureka giggled as she got up and hugged her daughter. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing eh? We'll see about that." she laughed as she tickled her daughter.

"What's going on in here?" said Talho as she walked in. "All I can hear is laughing."

"Oh, hey mom. Just goofing around with Felicity."

"Didn't she stay in her room last night."

"No. she said she wasn't feeling good, so she stayed with us last night."

"I see."

"Grandma Talho!!" Felicity yelled as she ran up to her.

"Hi sweetie." Talho laughed as she picked her up. "Did you wake up your mom and dad?"

"No grandma."

"Yes she did." Renton chuckled. "She just doesn't want to admit it."

"Typical toddlers." Talho laughed. "You guys hungry?"

"Sure mom, why?"

"You two get dressed then. Me and your dad will take you and your kids out."

"Ok. We'll be ready in a bit."

"Now that was a nice nights sleep." Justin said to himself as he laid in his bed relaxed. "I haven't slept that well in ages."

"HEY YOU LAZY BUM!!" said Avriana as she pounded on his door. "It's about time for you to get up!"

"Go away you pest!! I'll be up shortly!"

"Well hurry up! Breakfast is almost ready!"

"Ok!" he replied. "Well, so much for a quiet morning."

"Geez, who thought having a sister would be such a pain in the butt." said Justin as he walked into the dining room. "You didn't have to pound on my door Avriana. I would've come out sooner or later."

"I know. I just wanted to do that."

"I'll get you the next time."

"Geez, you two have know each other three days and already we've got sibling rivalry. We should build a boxing ring for you two." said Hap.

"She wouldn't last long with me."

"Try me Justin."

"That's enough you two." said Nadia as she came out of the kitchen. "You don't knock it off I'll put leashes on the both of you."

"Sorry mom."

"Sorry Nadia."

"That's better. Now hurry up and eat you two. I know Eureka already got a few sets of clothes for you Justin, but me and Hap are taking you out to get some more so that way we know you're all set. We're going to get in contact with Avriana's school too and get you registered. From here on out you're going to continue your education."

"Well, I guess it's time to get down to business around here."

"You got it bucko." Nadia replied. "If you're going to be a part of our family, you're going to do things right to start, and that means school."

"Ok, I can live with that."

"Good. Now let's eat. I don't mean to sound harsh Justin, we're just trying to take care of you the right way the first time."

"That's fine Nadia. My mom was the same way, so don't feel bad."

"She was huh?"

"Yeah. She always wanted what was best for me, no matter what it cost her. She was a very caring woman."

"Well I hope I can be the same way for you too. I know I can't replace your mother, but I'll do my best to raise you."

"Me too." said Hap.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot considering I've only been here three days."

"We're only trying to do what's right." said Hap. "And don't worry, you don't have to call us mom or dad if you don't want to."

"That's fine. I may do that as I get to know you better and get more comfortable with my surroundings."

"Take your time Justin." said Avriana. "We're getting along great if we're already fighting with each other."

"I know. Thanks sis." Avriana and the others just smiled at each other, finished their breakfast, and went out for the day.

"Well, it's quiet once again." said Dominic as he and Anemone wandered around the ship. "Why can't everyday be like this?"

"What, are you tired of your girls Dominic?"

"Hey, I never said that."

"Are you sure dear? It sure sounded like it."

"Listen here you." he laughed as he took her into a loving embrace. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Your wife. Who else would I be?"

"Good question. I'll have to think about that one for a bit."

"Very funny Mr. Sorrell."

"I know Mrs. Sorrell." he said gently. "You know I love you right?"

"And I love you too dear." she replied. "Now kiss me before I kiss you."

"I don't need that kind of invitation." he laughed just before he kissed her.

"Are you two trying to make me sick?" Hilda laughed as she walked towards them.

"Oh, good morning Hilda." Anemone giggled.

"Morning you two. Looks like you two are in a good mood."

"We are. It's been a while since we've all been this relaxed."

"Tell me about it. So, do you two have any plans for the next two days before we take off again?"

"Nothing at the moment." said Dominic. "Probably just stick around and spend time with the girls."

"Well why don't you guys go out? Everyone else has today so far. It's another gorgeous day out there."

"That it is." said Anemone. "Why don't you and Matthieu join us?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea Anemone. Maybe we can get Doggie, Gidget, and Jessica to come with us too. Make a group outing out of it."

"Sounds like fun to me. We'll go get the girls going then. We'll meet you in front of the loading dock in thirty minutes."

"See you there."

"Geez, where is everyone." said Mischa as she wandered around the ship. "Hey Jobs, do you know where everyone went?"

"Sorry Mischa but no. If I had to guess, they all probably went out again today."

"I see. Thanks Jobs."

"You're welcome Mischa. Talk to you later."

"Hey, wait a minute."

"What is it Mischa?"

"Since everyone else went out, how about me, you, and woz go out too and have a good time. We don't get to do that too often you know."

"That is true. I could use some fresh air. I'll get a hold of Woz and we'll head out also."

"Ok. See you guys in a few."

"Whoa, weird seeing you guys out here." Talho laughed as they ran into the Anderson family.

"And what if it isn't the Novak and Thurston families." Nadia giggled. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"We just got done having breakfast out. What about you guys?"

"We got some more clothes for Justin here since he needed them. We have to get him registered at Bellforest schools here in a bit so we can get his schooling back up to par."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's been interesting with him and Avriana. They're bickering like they've been related their entire lives already."

"Uh-oh, sounds like we found the perfect match between the two."

"Don't remind me. I'm already ready to strangle the two."

"Well how about we take Avriana off your hands so you can get Justin taken care of?"

"Could you?"

"Sure. I'm sure Maurice here would love it too."

"TALHO!!"

"Sorry Maurice." Talho laughed. "Ok, we've got her from here. You finish up with him."

"Thanks you guys." said Hap. "See you later kiddo."

"Bye dad." said Avriana. "See you later."

"Well, that solves one problem for the day." said Holland. "Now to keep her occupied."

"That's easy enough to do. Just let her stay by Maurice all day. She'll be happier than ever then."

"You don't have to say that twice." Avriana giggled as she took Maurice's hand.

"See, told you Holland. Now come on, it's a nice day out and I don't feel like going home just yet."

"Lead the way hon."

By late in the afternoon, everyone had gotten back to the ship after a nice day of being out enjoying the weather. Justin was now fully set and registered for school with the Bellforest school district. When Nadia got him into the system, the school told her that he should start receiving assignments the next day. At around suppertime, Renton did something that they hadn't done in a long time. He once again pulled out the ships grill, fired it up, and cooked a large outdoor dinner. Matthieu as always did the Djing and had the music blaring. Avriana helped out Renton while everyone else played with the little ones, even Justin. Maurice took out his new camera and started taking pictures of the party and the fun moments of the get together. He even got a few nice pictures of Avriana that he knew he would be framing for his room. Justin actually got into what Matthieu was doing so he started asking questions about how his equipment worked. Matthieu gladly helped him by answering any questions he had and showed him how to work everything. By the end of the evening, Justin had finally gotten to see and know everyone of the GekkoState. But as everyone watched him come around, they noticed that every so often he would set his eyes on Maeter as she played and danced around with the kids, and every time their eyes met, they would smile warmly at each other and stare with caring eyes. They never said anything though. They figured they'd let them be and let time take it's course.

"Hey Matthieu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Justin. What do you need?"

"Do you think you can teach me how to be a DJ like you?"

"Sure kid. Ask me anytime."

"Thanks Matthieu."

"No problem. See you later bud."

"Later."

"Well, looks like you found a new hobby." said Nadia as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool what he does. I never had a hobby before so I thought I'd check it out."

"Good. It'll help keep you out of trouble."

"Hey, I'm not THAT bad you know."

"Only time will tell kiddo. Come on. It's time we headed inside for the night."

"Ok mom."

"Wait, did you just call me mom?"

"Oh, did I?"

"I think you just did."

"Well, I guess that's ok. I know I'll be with you and Hap from here on out since you're my parents now, so why not."

"Are you sure you're ok with it?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm pretty sure I fit in now."

"You sure do bro." said Avriana as she nudged his side. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go tell Maeter how you've been staring at her all night."

"Hey wait!! Get back here!!" he yelled as he chased after her.

"Those two, I tell you." Hap chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. But I can tell they'll get along great."

"Speaking of getting along, how about we go try for that baby you've always wanted?"

"Oh really?" Nadia replied playfully. "Come on then you. Let's see how well you can keep up with me."

"I'll get you later!" Justin yelled after Avriana closed and locked their bedroom door.

"What's up with you two?" Maeter laughed.

"I was teasing him about how he was staring at you all night."

"I know. I saw him."

"You did?"

"Yep, and I just stared right back whenever I could."

"Why would you do that? He never really paid attention to you tonight. He spent most of his time with Matthieu. Seriously, what do you see in him?"

"I'm not sure Avriana. There's just something about him that catches my eye whenever I see him."

"Boy, you sound like me when I talk about Maurice."

"He reminds me of Maurice because of his personality. The only difference is that he's a lot more laid back than Maurice is. He always seems relaxed and calm. Makes you wonder what he's like when situations get tough and how well he handles them."

"Well, I guess time will tell if or when that sort of problem comes up. But for now I'm going to bed."

"Alright. I'm going to read for a bit. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning. Good night Maeter."

"Night Avriana."

"Geez, why did I have to end up with a sister like her." Justin chuckled to himself as he walked to his room. "Oh well, I guess I'll I have to live with it. Got to love her though, even if she is a pain in the butt." and as he walked into his room, he could hear the phone on his computer going off. "Great, how do I answer this thing? Oh, here we go." and as he pushed the answer button on the screen, Maeter came onto his screen. "Oh, hey Maeter."

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?"

"Just walked into my room before you called. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?"

"Probably but I'm not tired at the moment."

"I see. What about Avriana?"

"Out like a light. I think tonight's party wore her out a bit."

"Yeah, me too. It's been interesting having her as a sister so far. What a pain in the butt."

"She'll get better as things go along Justin. I think she's just giving you a hard time since she's never had a brother or sister before. She's always been an only child. Now she's got someone to vent her frustrations on."

"Great. I'm her punching bag."

"In a sense, yes." Maeter giggled. "But like I said, she'll lighten up eventually."

"I hope so. I'd hate to go around the ship bruised and sore all the time." Justin laughed.

"She isn't THAT bad Justin."

"I know. I just felt like saying it."

"Wow, you do have a sense of humor. I was hoping you did."

"Well yes I do. I just don't use it often since I never had a chance to."

"That's good to know. You'll have to use it more often then if you want to be able to combat Avriana here."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll have to do that, but only to a certain extent of course."

"Of course. You don't want Hap or Nadia to be on your case already."

"No I don't."

"So, I saw you watching me dance with the other kids earlier. Why didn't you join us or dance with me for that matter?"

"I don't want the others to get the wrong idea Maeter."

"Oh come on. One little dance wouldn't have hurt at all."

"I'm not sure about that Maeter."

"Why? Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Me."

"Well, I, ahh, um, well, you see…"

"You are scared! I knew it!"

"Scared of what?"

"Of falling for me."

"If you even think that, you're…"

"I'm not anything. I just know that I'm right."

"Well, I…"

"No further comments needed Justin. See you tomorrow!!" and his screen went silent.

"Man, why does she torture me like this?" he said as he laid his head on his arms on his desk.

The next morning, everybody woke up fully relaxed and in a good mood on their last and final day off before they had to go back to work. Well, at least almost everyone. What Maeter did to Justin that night had left him somewhat uncomfortable and restless, so he unfortunately didn't get much sleep. All he could think about that night in his dreams was Maeter as she danced around gracefully during their cookout with the kids in her long light blue spring dress and sandals. It almost drove him to the brink of insanity at one point, but he figured he had better relax and take it easy. Getting worked up over a girl at this point wasn't the best idea in the world. Groggily though he slowly got up out of bed and went and joined the others for breakfast.

"Well I hope everyone had fun last night." said Talho cheerfully as everyone was sitting down eating. "Today's the last day to party hard if you want before we get back to work tomorrow, so get to it if you want to."

"Ooh, another party. I like that idea." Anemone giggled. "Too bad our other friends can't be here though. But of course I'm sure the airport here won't allow us to do that."

"I don't see why not." Eureka replied. "It'd be inside the ship, so we wouldn't be harming anything."

"That is true." said Hilda. "Hey Holland, do you think we can get a few friends from the Izumo over here somehow?"

"I'd have to see if we can do a long range transmission, but it might be possible."

"Well let's set it up then." said Nadia. "It should be fun."

"Ok, let's do it then. You guys know the routine then. Women decorate, men sit back and relax."

"I don't think so, but nice try my dear husband." said Talho with a giggle. "You guys will be doing food prep and errands."

"Well, I tried guys." Holland replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, let's get to work then. Gidget, get on the radio and see if the Izumo is available to come."

"Ok!"

"Morning everyone." said Justin as he slowly trudged into the dining room.

"Geez, what happened to you kid?" asked Hap. "You look like hell."

"I didn't sleep very well last night, so don't mind me if I'm dragging a bit today."

"Do you like coffee at all?"

"I despise it. Can't stand the taste of it."

"Ok then, better start downing some soda's then to get some caffeine in your system. You're going to need it."

"For what?"

"We're having one last party before we get to back to work tomorrow." said Nadia. "So you boys have your work cut out for you."

"Great. Alright. Give me a bit to get moving. I'll be around a little bit later."

"Ok, but don't take too long Justin."

"I won't mom." he replied as he walked out of the room with a couple of doughnuts and an orange juice.

"Geez, what happened to him?" said Hilda. "He looks like he got hit by a bus."

"I'm not sure. I wish I knew Hilda."

"Hey, by the way, did I hear him call you mom?"

"Yes you did. We figured it was ok since we're his parents now. I told him he didn't have to but he said he was fine with it, so I just left it at that."

"That's cool. Well, we had better get to work then. Let's go ladies!!"

"Maeter, do you know what happened to him last night?" asked Avriana as they left the room.

"I think I do, and I think it was my fault once again."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I rattled his emotions last night when I talked to him on the phone."

"When did you do that?"

"After you fell asleep."

"Oh man, that poor kid. Well, you had better hope he talks to you later on then. You're pushing his buttons a little too hard and too fast Maeter." and as they walked down the hallway towards the hangar, Maeter just looked behind her towards Justin's room with a sad expression on her face. "Maybe I did push too hard this time." she thought to herself as she slowly walked along.

"Maeter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll be right with you guys ok?"

"Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah! Everything's fine!!" she yelled as she ran back into the ship.

"Dammit, what a night." Justin mumbled under his breath as he sat in his room trying to eat. "Why'd she have to be who she is? Cute, smart spunky, loving, caring, almost perfect, even down to her freckles. God, it's driving me insane and I've only known her three or four days. Why me for all reasons? I mean, we're complete opposites! I'm so laid back it's not even funny. I enjoy a nice peaceful life, but there's just something there about her that makes me want her with me all the time. Man, WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER?!"

"Justin, can I come in?" asked Maeter through his door.

"Sure Maeter. Come on in."

"Is everything ok? I could hear you yelling in here."

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Listen, can we talk?"

"Sure. Have a seat in my desk chair."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, what's up?"

"Did I bug you last night after I hung up?"

"No. why do you ask?"

"Well, I think I did."

"No you didn't Maeter, so don't worry."

"You mean I didn't stir your emotions?"

"No you didn't."

"Liar."

"Eh?"

"Geez Justin, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm just, well, you know."

"Stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn!!"

"Yes you are Justin McKarthy!! Listen, I know you've had a really rough life during the last year, but that doesn't mean you have to hide your feelings. If you want to say something then say it. If not, take your time, but don't take too long. Because if you do wait too long, those hidden feelings could end up costing you in the end." Maeter then got up from the chair and left the room, leaving him to think.

"Dammit, why did she have to be right?" he asked himself after she left. "Man, even she can make you think when you don't want to. Ah well, might as well get dressed and go help the others. Maybe it'll help me think about my situation after all. Thanks Maeter." he then smiled to himself, got dressed, and went out to help for the day.

"Leader!" said Gidget a little bit later. "I got a hold of the Izumo! They're online right now!"

"Good job Gidget. General Jurgens, this is Commander Holland Novak of GekkoState."

"Holland, don't be so formal." Jurgens replied. "If you had kept that up I would've had to beat you."

"Thanks. Hey, what's your guy's location right now?"

"Where are you at?"

"Alcoa city. About two days flight from Ciades del Cielo."

"Hmm, I'd say maybe half a days flight right now. We're basically in the middle of nowhere."

"Good since it's still early in the day then, get your butts over here."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all. We're having a party on the ship and you're invited. So hurry up before we change our minds."

"Roger that commander. It's nine forty five right now. We should arrive in the area around four then."

"Good. The party's not until later, so don't rush yourselves. Gekko out."

"Izumo out."

"Hey Avriana, hurry up with those streamers will you? Geez you're slow!!"

"Watch it Justin! I'm working faster than you are!"

"Please! I've done more in the last hour than you have so far!"

"That's because I've been helping coordinate everything!"

"I can do that and still work at the same time Avriana. I'm sure you can do that too."

"Well I guess I'm not as motivated as you."

"Obviously."

"HEY! You didn't have to agree with me on that!"

"You walked into it Avriana. Live with it. If you're going to say things like that, you can pretty much guarantee somebody is going to fire back at you."

"Geez, since when did you become such a jerk?"

"When I realized you lacked common sense. Now hurry up with those streamers will you?"

"I lack common sense?! Look who's talking you…"

"That is ENOUGH you two!!" yelled Nadia. "Geez, what is it between you two. Ever since we took you in Justin all you two have done is fight."

"Well what do you expect mom? We took in someone we didn't even know into our family." Avriana replied.

"Hey, it was your idea Avriana. So don't even start with that."

"Sorry mom."

"Now that's funny." Justin chuckled. "I didn't even think she was that forgetful."

"Justin McKarthy, that's enough out of you two. Geez, you two have given me headaches everyday lately. I'm about to go insane with you two."

"Hey, that's how I work Nadia. I live life by my own rules. I know you and Hap are my guardians, but I'm not changing for anyone. I like the way I am."

"Yeah, being stubborn and bullheaded." said Avriana sternly.

"Weird. That's what Maeter called me earlier."

"Well she's right about that. I still don't know what she sees in you."

"Hey, It's not my fault she likes me."

"OK YOU TWO!! Nadia yelled. "Justin, go in the ship and stay there until you two cool off. Avriana, you finish decorating."

"BY MYSELF?!"

"Consider it a cooling off period. Now go, both of you!"

"Nadia, are you ok?" asked Hap later on. "You look like hell."

"It's Avriana and Justin again. Those two just don't seem to get along. They were fighting again today. I don't know if I can stand watching him much longer. I'm stressed to the max with those two."

"I see. Well I wonder if anyone else can take him in?"

"I'm not sure hon. Almost everyone here has kids except Hilda and Matthieu, and I'm not sure if they'll be willing to take him in."

"Well, I'll ask Hilda and see what she thinks. She's had a ton of experience with Eureka and Renton's kids, so she might be able to do better with him than we can."

"I'd hate to do that to him though."

"Well, he does have a pretty good connection with Matthieu, so let's give it a shot ok?"

"Alright. Right now I'll do anything to have my old Avriana back."

"Hey bud, you're looking down today." said Matthieu. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Matthieu. I just got into another argument with Avriana. There's something between me and her that just doesn't mix, and it's been less than a week."

"Well, I'm sure things will get better."

"I doubt it. So, what are you doing?"

"Tuning my Djing equipment for later on tonight."

"Cool. Can I help?"

"Sure. It sure seems you like this kind of stuff."

"Yeah. I think it's kind of cool. It even looks fun."

"It may look fun but it can also be complicated. You have to work with amplifiers, synthesizers, equalizers, and a whole bunch of other stuff. It's not just a walk in the park Justin."

"I know. But could you still show me?"

"Ok, but make sure you pay attention."

"I will."

"Hey Hilda."

"Hey Hap. What's up?"

"I, actually, me and Nadia, need a favor."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, we need someone else to be Justin's guardians. Him and Avriana aren't getting along well at all and it's stressing me and Nadia out big time. I was thinking that since Justin has a pretty good connection with Matthieu that you two could give it a shot."

"Say what? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Avriana and Justin are fighting daily and we're at our wits end with those two. So do you think you can give it a shot?"

"I suppose, but you had better talk with Justin first so you don't upset him."

"Thanks Hilda, I'll owe you one for this."

"This is too cool." said Justin as Matthieu showed him how to work some of the controls. "I'm surprised you don't have your own business doing this."

"I would, but I don't want all the stress of having my own business. I prefer regular jobs where I don't have to work my life around other people. I prefer set schedules really."

"Well, I guess every person is different."

"We're all unique bud. We all live a different lifestyle."

"That is true."

"Hey, Justin." said Hap as he and Hilda walked into the lounge.

"Hey Hap. What did I do this time?"

"Nothing. But we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You and Avriana."

"Oh geez, here we go. So we don't get along. What's the big deal?"

"It's stressing me and Nadia to the absolute max Justin. We're not sure if we'll be able to watch you much longer if things continue like this."

"Well, if it comes to that I'm sorry. I guess some things just aren't meant to be. But where would I go?"

"With us." said Hilda.

"Say what?!" yelled Matthieu.

"Come on Matthieu. You know how well I am with kids and you and Justin seem to get along just fine. Maybe with us the tension between him and Avriana will dissipate."

"I don't know. I've never raised kids before."

"Well I have with Eureka's kids, so I know I can do it. How about it Justin? Do you mind hanging out with us?"

"Sure, I'll give it a shot, as long as I don't start getting bounced around between families here."

"You won't Justin. I'm pretty sure that we'll be your guardians from here on out."

"You sure?"

"Call it a hunch kiddo. With the way you and Matthieu are getting along, I think we'll be just fine."

"Thanks Hilda. Sorry Hap that things didn't work out."

"Don't worry about it. As long as we're still friends, we'll be good."

"Friends it is Hap. That's a promise I'm not breaking."

"Sounds good Justin. I'll talk to you later then. I have to go help run some errands."

"Later Hap." Justin replied as Hap left the lounge.

"Well buddy, looks like we'll be spending some quality D.J time together."

"Awesome! So, what's next to becoming a D.J?" Hilda just laughed gently as she went to help show Justin how to work their equipment.

"He's not in our family anymore?" asked Avriana. "But who will watch him?"

"Hilda and Matthieu have him now." Nadia replied. "Hopefully this'll break the tension between you two."

"Well, I guess that's ok. Maybe if I have a real brother or sister someday it won't be so bad."

"We're working on that hon. Hopefully you'll become a real sister soon."

"I hope so too."

"Listen, are the decorations done for tonight?"

"Yes they are mom."

"Well, why don't you go spend some time with Maurice then. If you want, I'll give you some money and you two can go out for lunch or something."

"That's alright mom. As long as I'm with him, I'll be fine."

"Ok sweetie. We'll see you in a bit ok?"

"Alright mom. Love you."

"Love you too." Nadia replied as she gently hugged her daughter. "You go take it easy now ok?"

"I will mom. Later."

"Bye now."

"Poor girl." said Hap. "Just when she thought she had the chance to become a sister. Too bad things didn't work out."

"Well maybe they will for her. I've been keeping track of my fertility cycles and if things go right, she may be a sister sooner than she thinks."

"HEY! Are you…?"

"Not sure yet dear." Nadia giggled. "If not, we still have a little more time yet."

"So things didn't work out for you guys huh?" said Maurice as he held on to Avriana tightly as she snuggled close to him. "Who's watching him now?"

"Hilda and Matthieu are now. I'm pretty sure it's permanent this time. Oh Maurice, I wanted to be a sister so bad!!" she replied with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't it work out?"

"I wish I knew Avriana. But listen, your parents are trying for a baby of their own now, so I'm sure you'll be big sister pretty soon now. So just hang in there ok?"

"Ok Maurice. At least we're still friends with him."

"That's all you can ask for Avriana. It may not have worked out with him being in your family, but him still being friends with you guys is probably the best thing for all of you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you Maurice."

"No problem love, anytime."

"Maurice, you called me love."

"I'm sorry, was I not supposed to?"

"No, it's alright. I love it. Thank you." and as the two sat in the TV room watching TV, Avriana gently and slowly fell asleep in his loving embrace.

By the beginning of the evening, preparations for the party on the ship were complete. The Izumo had arrived at about four that afternoon and were ready to go before they had even arrived. While in their room, Maeter and Avriana got to talking about Justin.

"So it didn't work out for your family huh? That sucks."

"Yes it does Maeter, but it's alright. I know mom and dad are trying for a baby now, so it'll make up for it when they do get pregnant."

"That's true. I hope you didn't get too upset over the whole thing."

"I almost did, but Mom, dad, and Maurice kept me calm and relaxed through the whole thing. Mom and dad talked to me and I fell asleep in Maurice's arms as we watched TV in the TV room. I feel really relaxed when I do that."

"He didn't fall asleep did he?"

"No. He just rested my head on his leg and sat there watching TV while I slept. He never even budged until he woke me up to get ready for the party."

"That must've been nice."

"It was. That's usually when I'm at my most comfortable is with him."

"Sounds wonderful. So, how do I look?" Maeter asked as she spun around. She had put on a simple white form fitting evening gown with a matching top coat, white low heeled shoes, and a gold necklace that she borrowed from her mom.

"Nice and elegant Maeter. How about me?" Avriana had put on a midnight blue spaghetti string floor length dress that was also form fitting with her matching high heels and her gold necklace.

"Absolutely amazing Avriana. When does the party start?"

"In a little bit, so we have just enough time to double check that we have everything right."

"Well, should we go pick up the ladies?" Maurice chuckled.

"You calling them ladies?" Justin chuckled. "They're still girls to me."

"That'll change if you and Maeter decided to start dating."

"You're probably right. Well, I guess a nice sweater and these khakis will work."

"It's not like we're going to an actual formal dance Justin. It's just a nice get together that'll probably get a little crazy later on."

"A little crazy?"

"Just trust me. Now come on. We have two girls waiting for us."

"Eureka!!"

"Julia! Steve!" Eureka replied happily as the two hugged each other. "How are you guys doing?"

"Happier than ever. Thanks to you and Nadia, we've got a family to look forwards to now."

"Congratulations you two." said Renton. "We're really happy for you."

"Thanks Renton." said Steve. "So, where is this little one I keep hearing about?"

"He's taking a nap right now. Felicity is with Talho getting ready since she's somewhat of a grandma's girl."

"I see." Steve chuckled. "So, when does this shindig get started?"

"In a little bit. Until then we can hang out in the lounge until it starts."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

"Maeter, the boys are here!" said Avriana. "You ready to go?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be. Geez, I'm so nervous it's not even funny."

"Oh just relax, it's only a party. It's not like we're going out on the town on a huge date."

"You don't think I know that! Well, I'm ready. Do you still think I look ok?"

"You look beautiful Maeter. Now come on! Relax and let's have some fun!"

"Ok. Let them in."

"Alright. Come on in boys!"

"Hey girls." said Justin as they walked into the room. "You ready to have some fun?"

"Just behave yourself Justin."

"Oh come on Avriana, who do you take me for?"

"It's hard telling."

"Thanks. Anyways, where's Maeter?"

"Maeter Thurston! Quit hiding behind the dresser! Come on out!"

"Well, ok." she replied quietly. As she did, Justin just froze in place. Maeter had never looked so beautiful to him. With her white evening gown, necklace, and matching shoes, the entire effect left him totally speechless.

"I think we have a winner." Avriana whispered to Maurice. "How about we leave them alone?"

"Sure. Come on. I'll get us a soda." and they quietly slipped out of the room leaving the two just staring at each other. For several minutes the two couldn't say a word, but thoughts were running a mile a minute through Justin's mind. _"What do I do? What do I say? Should I ask if she wants a soda or drink? Should I comment on how she looks? Oh man, what should I do!?"_

"You ok Justin?"

"OH YEAH! I'm fine!!" he replied rather nervously while trying not to sweat profusely. "How about you?"

"Nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

"Well, I've never done something like this before."

"You think I have? I'm probably as scared as you are. I've never been on a date or anything like this before. I'm new to this whole thing."

"You've never been to a party or dance before?"

"No I haven't. My parents never got out much, so we never really did anything."

"I see."

"How about you?"

"Yeah, lot's of times."

"Well, at least you know what you're doing then."

"How do I look?"

"Huh?"

"Do I look ok?"

"Well, I got to say, you look amazing Maeter."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You're beautiful."

"Thanks. You look good yourself."

"Thanks. So, should we get going then?"

"Yeah."

"Looks good you two." said Jurgens as the party began. "I think we needed this as much as you did. Thanks for inviting us."

"You're welcome Jurgens." Talho replied. "You're looking good tonight."

"Yeah well, this is the first time in a long time I've been able to wear nice civilian clothes, so it's definitely a nice change of pace."

"I bet." said Holland. "How are things with the NFA going?"

"Slowly but surely. Do you have a plan set yet for what we're going to do?"

"Yes, but we're just hoping it works. We'll see what happens I guess."

"Hey, enough of the military talk you two! This is a party, not work!"

"Yes ma'am." they both replied.

"Hey Steve and Julia." said Hilda as she and Matthieu walked into the hangar. "You two look nice tonight."

"Thanks Hilda." Julia replied. "You guys look nice too. So, what's new with you guys?"

"Well, nothing much really. How is it going with the new baby?"

"Well, I wish the morning sickness wasn't so bad. It really makes it hard to get going in the morning."

"Doesn't your doctor have anything to keep it down?"

"Yeah, but I refuse to take anything. I don't want to harm the baby at all."

"You'll be fine. Eureka and Anemone took medication when they were pregnant and they had no problems."

"Really?"

"Yes. They're completely harmless."

"Well, I guess I could try them. Hey, is that Maeter?"

"Yep. That's her and Justin."

"Who's Justin?"

"He's a new crew member." said Matthieu. "He just joined us."

"How old is he?"

"He just turned thirteen a couple of months ago. We're his guardians."

"Guardians? Where are his parents?"

"Both dead. His mom died a year ago and he was a street orphan ever since."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah, it is." Hilda replied. "But he seems to be doing well here so far. Nadia and Hap tried to take him, but he didn't get along as a family with Avriana. So we're taking him to see how it works out."

"That's nice of you. How's it going?"

"Well, it's only day one and he's really getting into our music and Djing equipment. It seems like he's really interested in it."

"Sounds like fun." Steve replied. "Have fun with him."

"I think we will. Well, how about we have some fun guys?"

"Sounds good to me Hilda. How about you hon?"

"I'm up for a dance or two."

"Ok my dear Julia. Let's go join the party."

"Well, here we are." Justin said nervously as they got something to drink at the buffet table.

"I still can't believe you're this nervous Justin. Come on, let's try dancing. Maybe it'll loosen you up a bit."

"Dance? I've never danced before."

"What!? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Maeter."

"Well just follow my lead then. I'll have you dancing like a pro in no time."

"Well would you look at that." said Renton as he and Eureka danced. "She really has grown up."

"Yes she has dear. She grew up too fast on us."

"Yeah, well, at least we still have Felicity."

"But Maeter is still our little girl, no matter what. She is our first daughter you know."

"Yeah, I know. I feel like I should still be protecting her, but yet I know I shouldn't because I know she can start protecting herself."

"She'll always need her fathers love and support sweetie, no matter how old she is."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we should try to have another girl to even things up again."

"Don't push it Mr. Thurston." Eureka giggled. "I'm pretty happy where I'm at right now."

"Yeah, so am I." Renton then gave his wife a gentle kiss as they danced in a close embrace

"Well, how am I doing so far?"

"Not bad Justin. Are you sure you didn't dance before?"

"Positive. Dumb luck I guess."

"Maybe. You're still stumbling a bit, but I think you'll be ok."

"Geez, what are you? A dance instructor?"

"Nope, just a plain old ordinary girl who is possibly looking at the first love of her life."

"Oh really?" he chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yep, and don't take those words lightly Justin. I don't give up easy when I see something I want."

"Wow. I guess I'll have to watch my back with you Ms. Thurston."

"You better believe it. I have my mothers persistence, so blame her."

"I have nothing to blame her for. Her and Renton raised a perfect young lady."

"Why thank you Justin. Nobody's ever said that to me before."

"You're welcome Maeter."

"I feel so happy for her." said Avriana as she watched Maeter and Justin. "They're too cute."

"Like us?"

"Yes Maurice, like us." Avriana giggled as she gave him a gentle kiss.

"I saw that." Hap chuckled.

"DAAAAD!!!"

"Oh leave her be dear." Nadia laughed.

"Hey, that's the first time I saw her kiss him, so I have to give her a hard time."

"Be nice dad." Avriana giggled. "Don't spoil my love life."

"Love life eh? Am I going to have to watch you?"

"If you can keep up with me."

"Try me." Hap chuckled.

"Hey, don't make me put you on a leash hon." Nadia giggled. "You know I'll do it."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"A promise, and you know it."

"Ooh, I'm glad I'm not your dad." Maurice laughed. "She'd scare me if I was."

"I'm the same way Maurice." laughed Avriana. "I probably won't be so nice though."

"Yikes!"

"Ok you two, behave yourselves."

"Yes mom." Avriana giggled. "Hey, Matthieu is handling the music tonight right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know the perfect song for all of us! I'll be right back!"

"Hey Matthiue!"

"Hey Avriana! What's up?"

"I have a song request if you have it!"

"Shoot! Go for it kiddo."

"I need a song called 'Love of my life'."

"I think I know what song you're talking about Avriana. An old song but the message it sends about love stands true."

"You got it Matthieu."

"Awesome! I'll play it next!"

"Thanks Matthieu."

"No problem Kiddo. Hey, can I ask who it's for?"

"How about that nice new young couple over there?"

"You got it Avriana. I'm on it!"

"Welcome back dear." said Nadia. "What song did you request?"

"You'll see in a minute mom! Just wait!"

"_Ladies and Gentleman,"_ said Matthieu over the microphone. _"I have a special request here from a special young lady that she is dedicating to a young and upcoming new couple. So Maeter and Justin, this is to you from your friend Avriana. So here is Sammy Kershaw in 'Love of my life'."_

"They didn't…" Justin said nervously. "Why did Avriana do this?"

"Oh come on! It's a romantic song and I think you'll like it. So come on, slow dance with me."

"Romantic eh? I may just like this song then."

"Yes, I think you will." she replied as the song began.

"Nice choice Avriana. How'd you know this song?"

"It was pretty easy sweetie. I'm a softy when it comes to love songs, so when I came across this song one day, I knew it'd make a perfect song for all of us couples. So thus, I requested it from Matthieu after I gave it to him a while back."

"Very nice song Avriana." said Eureka as her and Renton danced nearby. "I think this one will become a favorite among everyone."

"I sure hope so. Now let's see how Maeter and Justin react."

"This song is so pretty." said Maeter as she held onto Justin tight. "It almost makes my heart melt."

"It is a nice song. If things go right, I might almost relate to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I was lost so deep inside my shell, 'til you came and saved me from myself. Now all I really know is I need you."

"Justin, you need me?"

"More than anything Maeter. You pretty much saved me from becoming someone I didn't want to be. I still have a ways to go though to get myself back on track. So yeah, you saved me from myself, and now I know I need you to by my side to help keep my on that path."

"Justin…" Maeter said softly with tears in her eyes.

"Maeter…"

"Yes Justin?"

"You are the love of my life."

"Oh my god, it's so precious." said Talho with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Our granddaughter is growing up so fast Holland."

"Yes she is hon. I still remember the day Eureka took her, Linck, and Maurice in. Maeter was a cute little one back then. Now look at her. She's now turning into a wonderful young lady."

"Now I wish Maurice had his camera with him."

"Did someone say camera?"

"Maurice you little sneak." Talho giggled. "Do you think you can get a picture of them together like that?"

"Does a bird have wings?"

"That was so wonderful Justin." said Maeter softly as she held on to Justin as the song ended. "I wish that song would never end."

"Hey Maeter, Justin!"

"What Maurice?"

"I need a picture of you and Justin just like that! Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, as long as I get a copy of it."

"Me too." Justin replied.

"You got a deal. Ok, ready, set, got it! Thanks you guys!"

"No problem Maurice!" Justin said proudly as Maurice walked away. "Well, I know you still have three weeks until your birthday Maeter, but how about we call ourselves official?"

"I think we can do that. But no kissing though. I don't want to upset the parents."

"Well, how about this?" he replied as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Well, those I can make an exception for." she replied gently.

"Well, I guess we can't call it her first official kiss, but looks like Justin is doing things right." said Renton. "He really wants to take his time."

"He wants to earn his trust in her, that's why hon."

"Like I had to for you?"

"Mhm. Justin came from a rough and shady past that he wasn't proud of. So now he wants to earn her trust by taking things one step at a time and one day at a time. I can tell his mother raised him well."

"That she did. If it wasn't so late, I'd ask him if he would want to go visit his mom's grave before we take off tomorrow."

"Don't worry about that now hon. Let him and Maeter share their time together."

"Yeah, you're right. You raised her well dear."

"WE, raised her well."

"I'll never get that past you will I?"

"Not in a hundred years my dear Renton." Renton just chuckled lightly at her reaction and gave her a loving kiss as they danced.

"Well, that was a fun evening." said Talho later that evening after everyone had left or went to bed. "I still can't believe Maeter and Justin though. I can't wait until Maurice gets that shot developed."

"Neither can I Talho. But unfortunately it's back to work for us tomorrow. We have one hell of an adventure coming up."

"That we do Holland." she replied as she crawled into bed. "Well, Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight hon." he replied as he turned out the light and held his wife close.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening Justin." said Maeter on the phone.

"You're welcome Maeter. It was definitely magical tonight."

"That it was. Did you really mean what you said though?"

"Every word of it Maeter. That came directly from my heart to yours."

"Oh man, I'm going to cry again."

"Now come on Maeter, no crying now. You're stronger than that."

"Well, it's hard not to when you're this happy."

"Yeah, I guess. But listen, we had better get to bed. We have a long day coming up. There's a lot of work that has to be done before we can take off."

"Yes, I know. Well, goodnight Justin."

"Goodnight Maeter. OH, one more thing."

"What?"

"I know this may be early, but I love you." Maeter just gave him a warm smile and said "I love you too Justin." and the screen went blank.

"You are the love of my life." Justin quietly sang to himself as he crawled into bed. "Maeter is the love of my life."


	9. The Mission Begins

-1Chapter 9- the mission begins

"Gee, what a morning." said Talho as she looked out the windows of the bridge. "We go from bright, warm, sunny days to a cold rainy one. Kind of puts you in a sad mood."

"Don't let it get you down Talho." said Hap. "It just means we have to get back to work."

"Yeah, you're right. Is everyone ready to go?"

"Not yet. Hilda, Matthieu, Justin, and Maeter all left to go run one more errand."

"Where'd they go?"

"To the Cemetery to visit Justin's mom before he leaves home for the first time."

"What a depressing day." said Maeter as they walked along holding Justin's hand. "It just had to rain didn't it?"

"Well, I kind of take it as a sign really." Justin replied.

"A sign?" asked Hilda.

"Yes. A sign that my mother is sad that I'm leaving home to start a new life."

"I see. Yeah, you could think of it that way if you wanted to."

"I know it is Hilda. Just call it a gut feeling."

"You sad that you're leaving Justin?" asked Maeter.

"A little, but I know it's for the best. There is no future here for me anymore. My life is with you and the rest of the crew on the Gekko now." Maeter just gave him a caring smile and held onto his arm as the four walked along in the steady rain. It was cool that day, but the rain was peaceful and quiet, but to Justin it was still a little depressing. He had never left home before, let alone leaving his home town. But when he met Maeter and the rest of the gang, his future changed in an instant and now he had a new family to look over him. He also had a new girlfriend that he cared very much for that he knew would never leave his side. "Well, here we are. Alcoa memorial cemetery."

"You ok Justin?" asked Hilda.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't been here since the day we buried her here. I've always been afraid to for some reason."

"Well you don't have to be afraid now. I'm here with you now Justin." Maeter replied.

"Thanks Maeter."

"We're here for you too Justin." said Matthieu. "We all are."

"Thanks Matthieu. Well, let's go."

"Where is she at?" Maeter asked as they walked in.

"Near the back in the middle. It's pretty easy to spot." Ten minutes later, the small group of four arrived at a small gravestone adorned with fake flowers. "Here she is. God, I can't believe it's been a year now."

"How old was she?"

"Thirty four. Her and dad had me when she was twenty one. He died shortly after from a construction accident while working on a newly constructed building. He was on a scaffolding helping install a window when the ropes snapped and he went ten stories down. He died the same day from his injuries."

"I'm sorry Justin. I'm sure that must be hard." said Hilda.

"It wasn't too bad. Since I was just a baby, I didn't even know him let alone remember him. Mom never remarried after that. Her heart remained devoted to him and she raised me on her own. Some years were better than others, but we always had a roof over our heads and food on the table. She was more proud of that than anything. That's why I always looked up to her as I was growing up."

"Amelia Loraine McKarthy. Sounds like she was a beautiful lady."

"She was Hilda. I miss her every day that I'm alive. I went down a very dark path after I lost her."

"Well we're here to show you the way Justin. You're on a better path now that you're here with us."

"I know that. Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't met you guys."

"Well you're someplace where you're loved now." said Maeter. "I'm sure your mother would approve."

"Yeah, I'm sure she would too. I'm definitely sure she'd approve of you if she had the chance to meet you and everyone else."

"I would've loved to meet her Justin. I'm sorry that we can't."

"It's alright." he replied as he gently rearranged the flowers around her headstone. "I can sense she's happier since I now have a future ahead of me."

"A very bright one at that." Hilda replied. "Me and Matthieu will always be here at your side to guide you along, you have my promise on that."

"Thanks you two. I promise to do my best also."

"I'll always be at your side too." said Maeter as she kneeled next to him and held onto his arm. "You're my life now. You can call me crazy for saying that if you want, but that's how I feel. I'll always be at your side to help guide you along."

"Thanks Maeter. Now I'm sure mom would've approved of you. Well, we had better get back to the ship. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

"Justin, are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Matthieu. "This is a big step you know."

"I'm sure Matthieu. I have people I care for now, and that includes the girl that I now love that's right here besides me. You guys are my future, and it's one that I plan on seeing through all the way to the end."

"Alright bud. We had better go then."

"Hey, the sun is coming out!" said Maeter cheerfully. "Do you think it's another sign?"

"I'm sure it is my love." Justin chuckled. "Mom knows I've chosen my path. Now let's go home. Bye mom, I'll visit again soon, I promise." and as he got up, Maeter gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, took his hand, and the group of four headed back to the ship to start on a whole new adventure.

"Welcome back you guys." said Nadia as they walked back into the ship thirty minutes later. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty solemn." said Hilda as the kids walked past Nadia. "Poor Justin must be taking it harder than he believes he is. You could tell in his eyes that he misses his mom big time."

"Is he alright?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, or at least I hope he'll be ok. I'm a little worried about him. I hope he knows he can come to us for anything or to talk when he feels the need to."

"I'm sure he will as time goes along. He still has to get used to things around here. Maeter will probably be with him most of the day now keeping him company so she knows he'll be ok."

"You're probably right. Anyways, are we ready to take off?"

"Yeah, so we'd probably go get ready for launch prep."

"Ok."

"_Maeter to the bridge, I repeat, Maeter to the bridge." _said Gidget over the P.A system.

"I guess they want me for launch prep." said Maeter as she and Justin walked along. "Listen, I know you must be sad right now, but if you're in the mood or are up to it, want to watch me launch the ship?"

"Sure, why not. Maybe it'll cheer me up a bit."

"Ok, but don't get air sick on me."

"I'll try not to."

"We've been waiting for you." said Holland as Maeter and Justin walked into the bridge. "What took you so long?"

"Don't you start Holland." said Talho. "They just came back from visiting his mom from the cemetery. Don't expect them to just jump to their feet for you right now."

"Well we don't have time to be…" and that's all Holland got out as Talho kicked him in the groin, sending him to the floor wincing in pain. "Geez, why can't you be more sensitive to their feelings? Alright, you ready to go Maeter?"

"Ready."

"Good. Hop on into the pilots seat. You going to watch Justin?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Take a seat next to Maeter and hang on to something. Maeter, it's all up to you now."

"Right. Hap, trapar counts."

"Trapar counts are good. We can take off with no problems.

"Roger. Jobs, engines."

"Flywheel is engaged. Main engines are now up and running. We can take off at any time."

"Roger that. Ken-goh, weapons."

"Safety locks are on. All weapons are now on standby."

"Copy that. Woz, radar."

"Radar is clear. Izumo is behind us ready to follow us to Ciades del Cielo."

"Good. Gidget, clearance to take off."

"Clearance confirmed. We can launch anytime."

"Roger that. Now releasing the brakes. Lighting the boosters. GekkoState taking off!" and with a burst of white smoke and green trapar, the Gekko launched of the airport runway and into the skies above Alcoa city on their way to Ciades del Cielo. The Izumo was soon close behind them to join in their adventure.

"Now returning to standard parallel flight. We'll be on the leylines shortly. ETA to Ciades del Cielo is two days."

"Roger that Maeter. Good job." said Talho proudly. "You're job is done for now. Why don't you and Justin go relax for a bit after we're on the leylines."

"Ok Talho."

"Wow, you're pretty amazing Maeter." said Justin a little bit later after Doggie took the controls. "Did Talho teach you all of that?"

"Yep. I have to check everything to make sure we're clear to take off. I know it sounds annoying, but it's for our safety. Hap always does the security checks every morning and night so that way we know we don't have any problems or intruders. And as you heard me go through the checks, you also heard everyone's positions and jobs on the ship."

"Geez. You guys are like one huge well oiled machine."

"You could say that yes. How are you handling your first flight?"

"Not too bad right now. A little queasy, but that's it. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear. How are you doing from earlier?"

"Is it that easy to tell?"

"Yes it is Justin."

"Well, I guess you know then. It'll probably take me a day or two to get over leaving home, but I'm sure I'll make it."

"I sure hope so. I don't want my boyfriend to break down on me."

"So what if I do? It is my mother you know."

"I know that. And if you do, don't worry. I'll be there to support you."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too Justin." and what he did next surprised her and caught her totally off guard. "Justin, I thought I said no kissing!"

"I know. But I wanted to give you a little thank you present for being so caring of me. Later!" and as Maeter stood there in shock after he left, a warm smile eventually and slowly came to her face. She then went to her room to relax and think about her first kiss.

"Well look at you." said Avriana as Maeter walked into their room and sat at their desk. "You look calmer than usual."

"I do?"

"Yep. You even look a bit flustered. What's going on with you today?"

"Justin…he…kissed…me…"

"He kissed you? No way! How was it?"

"Quick and simple. Nothing like what Maurice gives you."

"Well, ok then. I thought your first kiss would've been better than that."

"He said it was just a thank you for caring for him. I guess it wasn't the real thing yet."

"Well, I guess he does want to wait until you're thirteen. How was it though?"

"AMAZING!!" she yelled cheerfully.

"Well, do we know if Norb and Sakuya are going to be there?" asked Hap in the lounge. "We're wasting our time if they aren't."

"We're not wasting our time." Holland replied sternly. "We have to find out what we can do to get to earth without blasting another hole into the ground."

"Geez, you make it sound like we're going on a spiritual quest or something."

"You can call it that if you want." Talho replied. "But if we're ever to return home to our mother land, we have to know if it's survivable or not."

"Well we already know it is. Renton and Eureka are proof of that already."

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that part. But we don't know anything about it yet though. With everything that happened with the second summer of love, Renton and Eureka never got to tell their story. I'm sure they've put that past behind them though.

"They just look forward to the future now, so we won't bother them." Holland replied. "But it's now our turn to look towards our and the worlds future together."

"Hey Renton!"

"Oh, hey Anemone. What's up?"

"Have you seen Dominic anywhere?"

"He was trying to chase the girls down the last I saw."

"Where?"

"Down by the engine room doors. They were running towards hangar doors the last I knew."

"Weird. I was just there and I didn't see them."

"They probably ran elsewhere then."

"Most likely. So, what do you think of Maeter and Justin?"

"It's cute really. I'm really proud of Justin for wanting to take his time though. He's pretty mature for his age."

"Well, he did have to grow up a lot after his mom died. So it's really not that surprising."

"That is true Anemone. It's just too bad he had to do it the hard way."

"I know. Anyways, I had better go find my husband and kids before they end up breaking something. See you at lunch."

"You got it sis."

"Will you girls stop!!" Dominic yelled completely out of breath. "Geez, how do they keep going like that?"

"Having problems Dominic?" asked Eureka as she was walking by him.

"Yeah. The girls are a little rambunctious today and I'm having a hard time keeping up with them. Do you think you can help?"

"Sure Dominic." Eureka giggled. "Where'd they go?"

"Towards the bridge. I'll be with you as soon as I catch my breath."

"Take your time Dominic." Eureka laughed. "I think I've got it handled."

"Sara Jo, Lisa Marie, where are you?" asked Eureka as she wandered the halls.

"AUNT EUREKA!!" they both yelled cheerfully as they ran out of the meeting room.

"Hi girls." she giggled as she hugged the two. "What have you been doing to your father?"

"Nothing Aunt Eureka." said Sara.

"Yeah! We were just playing with him!" Lisa replied happily. "But he couldn't catch us!"

"I see. Well you definitely tired your father out. I had to help him find you two."

"Daddy's tired?"

"Yes he is Lisa. Hey, did you girls eat breakfast yet?"

"Yes Aunt Eureka, but I'm still hungry." said Sara.

"Me too!" Lisa replied.

"Well let's go to the dining room and I'll make you something to eat. How does that sound?"

"Ok Aunt Eureka!" they both replied happily as they followed in behind her.

"How does she do it?" asked Dominic as he watched them walk away. "I could barely keep up with them."

"Hi hon."

"Oh, hi dear. What are you up to?"

"Looking for you and the girls, but it seems like my sister has things under control already."

"That she does. How does she do it?"

"You try having five kids and see what it does to you."

"I may just do that."

"That had better be a joke my dear husband."

"And what if it isn't?" he asked calmly as he hugged his wife.

"Well, you had better be able to keep up with them. I'm not doing all the work you know."

"Oh really? We'll see about that." he replied as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"Hey sweetie." said Renton as he walked into the dining hall a little bit later. "Hi girls."

"Uncle Renton!!"

"Hi love."

"What are you guys up to?" Renton asked after he kissed Eureka.

"I just made the girls something to eat since they were hungry. What are you up to?"

"Just getting a bottle for Timothy. Maeter is watching Felicity and Timothy right now."

"Ok, that's fine. Where are Maurice and Linck?"

"Maurice and Avriana went out in the Newhope with the 606 and 808 to do some scouting. Linck was with Talho the last I saw checking on Angel."

"Stephen with her?"

"No. He's with Holland on the bridge."

"Sounds like we have kids everywhere."

"No doubt." Renton chuckled as he finished the bottle. "Well, I had better go check on little man before he wakes up. See you guys at lunch."

"Ok hon. See you in a bit."

"Hey Maeter. Babysitting I see." Justin chuckled as he walked into Felicity's room.

"Yep, but I don't mind. I love my baby sister and brother."

"I see that. Do you always help take care of them?"

"Whenever I can. It started with Felicity and went from there. I'm always there if or when they need something. It keeps the pressure off of mom and dad."

"Well that's nice of you. Do any of you other guys help?"

"Yep. Avriana and Maurice mostly, but everyone does their part to help. Even you'll have to eventually."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I can stick around and help then. Have to learn from the best somehow."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm the best, but I'm pretty good with them. It definitely matures you pretty quick when it comes to taking care of them. I've had to do a lot of growing up myself when it came to Felicity being born and now we've got Timothy. I wouldn't trade them in for the world though."

"I can tell. I'm still surprised your parents can handle five kids."

"It's pretty easy since we all help each other, so it's not that bad at all."

"I guess so."

"Maeter, I want to play a game!!" said Felicity.

"Ok Felicity, let's see here. How about candy land?"

"Yay!!"

"Talk about enthusiastic." Justin chuckled.

"She's very playful, but we always try to play learning games with her. It'll help her get a jump start when it comes time for pre-school."

"Wow, that's a good idea. Looks like you're going to be a good mother when that time comes."

"Yeah, well, that's a LONG ways down the road. I want to focus on my education first before anything. Then I'll think about marriage and kids."

"You got a good head on your shoulders Maeter. I like that."

"Good. You have one too, but all you need is just a little guidance and you'll be all set."

"I know. That's why I have you around Maeter. I know in my heart you can get me down that path." Maeter just smiled at him as she set up the game for her and Felicity. As she did, Justin put his arm around her shoulder and took her into a gentle hug. "Hey, do you mind if I try playing with you guys?"

"Sure. I'll show you how." she then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and started the game.

"Newhope here, all sectors clear. We're heading home."

"Newhope, this is the Gekko, roger that. Any word from the 606 or the 808?"

"Negative. I don't have them on radar either. I wonder where they're at?"

"We're not sure. But head on back anyways. They'll probably be back soon anyways."

"Roger that." Maurice replied. "Well Avriana, I guess it's back to work for us for sure now."

"Yeah, but I don't mind. At least it's not in battle, just on a whole different path."

"That's true. You picked a nice song for Maeter and Justin last night by the way. Good choice."

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I know they did."

"Newhope, this is the Izumo, do you copy."

"Izumo, this is Newhope, go ahead." Avriana replied.

"What's our status so far?"

"All sectors clear so far. Still waiting on confirmation from the 606 and 808 on their sectors."

"Roger that. Just thought we'd check since we saw you coming in."

"Copy that Jurgens. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You're still kids so it's our responsibility to watch over you guys too now since we'll be with you throughout this entire adventure."

"Thank you sir. We appreciate that." said Maurice.

"You're welcome. Izumo out."

"Newhope out." and the radio went silent. "Well, at least we've got some good allies on our side."

"Not just allies sweetie, but friends."

"Yeah, friends."

"Confirming the recovery of the Newhope and the closing of the main hatch." said Gidget.

"Copy that Gidget." said Talho. "Let's keep our eyes open for the 606 and 808."

"Right."

"You worried?" asked Hap.

"No, I'm fine. I know those two too well. I'm sure they're ok. They're probably taking their time out there."

"Most likely. Doing the job right the first time."

"You got it."

"606 and 808 have now come into radar range!" yelled Gidget. "Heading is 6075."

"And there they are. Doggie, match our course for theirs."

"Copy that."

"808, this is the Gekko. What's your status?"

"Gekko, this is 808. All sectors clear. Sorry if we took so long. Matthieu wanted to check out a few areas that were known for past rebel activity."

"That's fine. Just come on home."

"Roger that. See you in a few."

"Looks like I was right." Hap chuckled.

"Yes you were. Everyone relax now. We have a whole day or more yet before we reach our destination."

"Excellent job you guys." said Nadia as Maurice and Avriana were heading towards their rooms. "Was there any activity out there?"

"A couple of NRA KLF's but they hightailed it when they saw us, so apparently they want to avoid all possible conflicts if possible."

"Good. They deserve a good scare now and then. Matthieu and Hilda just got back and secured."

"That's good." said Avriana. "I was getting worried for a second there."

"We all were but it's alright now. We'll be eating lunch soon so don't go ruining your appetites."

"We won't mom. Where are the rest of the kids?"

"Maeter and Justin are watching Felicity and Timothy, Talho has Angel and Linck at the moment, and Eureka has the twins. Stephen is with Holland."

"Justin and Maeter? Now this I have to see."

"It's actually kind of cute. They're playing candy land with Felicity."

"Ok, now I'm really curious. Come on Maurice! I want to see this!"

"Ok Avriana!" he chuckled as Avriana pulled him along. "Later Nadia!"

"Bye kids!"

"Man Maeter, you two are good at this. I've haven't won a game yet."

"I can't help it. This is Felicity's favorite game, so I know almost every move you can make in it. I'm a pro when it comes to candy land."

"I guess so. Well, it's about lunch time. Should we go eat?"

"I suppose. You hungry Felicity?"

"Yes I am sis!!"

"Ok, good. Let me get Timothy here and we'll go eat."

"Alright. I'll clean up the game."

"Aww, I missed all the fun?" asked Avriana as they walked into Felicity's room.

"Oh, hey Avriana. Yeah, you missed it."

"Darn. I was hoping to see you play a game or two."

"Well maybe you'll get a chance another day. We're going to lunch now."

"Has he been with you the entire time Maeter?" asked Maurice.

"Not the entire time. He came in probably about thirty minutes after I started watching them."

"I see. Have mom or dad checked on them?"

"Just dad when he dropped off a bottle for Timothy."

"Everything has gone fine then?"

"Not a problem."

"Awesome."

"Yep and now we're going to lunch. Got the game put away Justin?"

"Yes I do Maeter."

"Ok. I've got Timothy. Felicty, you stay with Justin ok?"

"Ok sis."

"We'll go with you." said Avriana. We're hungry anyways."

"Alright. Let's go everyone."

"Renton!"

"Hey love. You need something?"

"Nope. Just wanted your attention."

"I see." he chuckled as he kissed his wife. "Where are the twins?"

"Anemone has them now after I got them settled down. You should've seen Dominic when I found him. He looked so worn out and out of breath it was almost too sad to see."

"They gave him a run for his money the way it sounds."

"Something like that yes." Eureka giggled. "Does Maeter still have Felicity and Timothy."

"You mean her AND Justin then yes, they do."

"Justin was helping too?"

"Yep. Looked like he was having fun doing it too."

"I knew he was a good kid."

"Well your judgment was right. Actually, speak of the devils. Hey kids."

"Hi dad, hi mom." said Maeter.

"MOMMA!" yelled Felicity as she ran to her mother.

"Hey sweetie." Eureka giggled as she picked her up. "Did you behave for your sister?"

"She was awesome mom." said Maeter. "Best she's ever been."

"Well that's good. I heard you were helping Justin."

"Yes ma'am. I actually had a good time."

"Looks like you're fitting in more and more everyday Justin."

"I sure hope so. I like it here so far."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Justin." said Renton. "So where are you guys off to?"

"We're all off to lunch since we're hungry."

"Yeah, it is about lunch time. You hungry hon?"

"A little, but not too much. I think I'll just have a small salad."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on guys. Lunch is on me."

"Which means another huge meal." Avriana giggled. "Which also means that I'll be helping out."

"I'm not that bad Avriana." Renton chuckled.

"Yes you are. Everyone is addicted to your cooking and you know it."

"Geez, does everyone have to say that? You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It's not. It's more of a good thing. Why do you think we're fed so well?"

"Yeah, you're right about that Avriana. But let's go eat. All this talk of food and cooking is rattling my appetite."

"Ok." Avriana giggled as they all made their way to the dining room.

Late that evening as all the kids were in their rooms doing their study guides and assignments for the night, Avriana decided to call Justin to see how he was doing.

"Justin here."

"Hey Justin. It's Avriana. Just checking to see how your assignments were going."

"Pretty well actually, which is kind of surprising considering I missed a year."

"That's good. I'm sure Hilda and Matthieu will have you caught up in no time."

"I think I'll make it fine."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go for it."

"Why don't you think we got along when my mom and dad took you in?"

"I'm not sure Avriana. It could be our personalities clashing, our never having siblings, our ages, who knows. There was just something there that didn't mix. That's why Hilda and Matthieu took me in."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"That's alright. We're still friends, so that's all that counts."

"That's true."

"Yes it is."

"Hey, Maeter wants to talk to you. See you later."

"You got it. Later."

"Hey Justin."

"Hey Maeter. What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me watch the little ones earlier."

"Hey, don't mention it. I actually enjoyed myself, which is kind of surprising since I've never been around little kids or babies before."

"That's even scarier."

"Geez, thanks."

"No problem. Have to give my boyfriend a hard time somehow."

"Thanks freckle face."

"Ooh, and he fights back. Nice."

"Hey, I have to somehow. It's going to be hard to keep up with your spunk."

"You know it."

"Geez Maeter, what ever am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I can think of two things."

"Ok, what's the first one?"

"Let me be your girlfriend to start."

"That I can do. What's the second?"

"Love me."

"Now that I can definitely do. Your birthday is in about three weeks right?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm going to try to find the best present I can for you for when that time comes. I promise you that."

"Spoiling me already eh? That ought to be fun."

"Just keep waiting Maeter. You'll see."

"Oh man, now you're making me anxious. You just had to do that didn't you?"

"Yep. I'll keep teasing you every chance I get now."

"You're mean, you know that?"

"I know. See you tomorrow." and he hung up the phone.

"That Justin!! Just wait until I see him tomorrow." said Maeter impatiently after he hung up.

"Wow, he must have you really anxious now."

"Yes he does, and it's going to drive me nuts now until my birthday comes. He had better be getting me something good or else I'm going to beat him myself."

"Don't let me get in your way."

"You won't, don't worry."

"I'll take that as a warning to stay back then." Avriana giggled. And as the two sat in their room chatting and giggling, Maurice came up and knocked on their door. "Come in!"

"Hey girls."

"Hey bro."

"Hey love. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey Maeter, can I talk to Avriana alone for a minute?"

"Ahh, ok then. I'll just go to the ships store and get a soda. Be right back."

"What's the matter Maurice?" asked Avriana after she left.

"Nothing. There's something else I've been wanting to give you since we left Tresor, but I've been too nervous to."

"There is? What is it?" Maurice then nervously and slowly pulled out a small ring box out of his pocket. "Maurice, we can't get married yet!! We're only thirteen!!"

"It's not an engagement ring, so don't worry." he chuckled. "Just open it." and as she did, she saw a solid gold diamond ring. "Maurice, where did you get the money for this? I know you don't get that much for your allowance."

"Mom helped out, but I did pitch in a little. It's not just an ordinary ring though."

"It's not?"

"No. It's a promise ring. This lets you know that I promise my life to you and no one else. With all that we've been through already, I can't see myself with anyone but you. You are my life Avriana."

"Oh Maurice." she said gently with tears in her eyes as she put the ring on. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome Avriana. I love you."

"I love you too." she replied as she held him tight in her arms. "Hey, Maurice?"

"Yes Avriana?"

"Dance with me." and as he did, he gave her a loving kiss letting her know that she was indeed the love of his life.

The next morning, the GekkoState and Izumo finally arrived at Ciades del Cielo. After they were landed and secured, they were met by three old friends.

"Norb, Sakuya, ma'am!" said Eureka as they disembarked. "Good to see you again!"

"I see you and Renton have done well." said Norb.

"Yes we have. The last time we saw you I was pregnant with Felicity."

"Ahh yes, I do remember that clearly. How is she doing?"

"Why don't you ask her. Come here Felicity!"

"Coming momma!" she replied as she ran towards her mother.

"Felicity, this is Norb, Sakuya, and Ma'am. They're your mothers friends."

"She's so cute." Sakuya giggled. "I guess she's your youngest one then?"

"Nope. We have one other. Timothy Michael Thurston. Renton has him right now."

"Five kids now eh?" said Ma'am. "And you look like you haven't aged a day since I last saw you."

"You noticed that? Even I did after the second summer of love. Even Renton looks like he hasn't aged at all since then."

"We'll have to talk about that later." said Holland from in behind Eureka. "I have a favor to ask of you Norb and Sakuya."

"A favor?" asked Sakuya.

"Yes. Now let's go talk."

"So you want me and Sakuya to try to get you to earth?" asked Norb sternly and with a sour tone. "You realize that by the teachings of the Voderak, only the chosen ones are allowed to pass through the great wall. Us getting two ships like yours is going to be impossible."

"Well we can't let just three LFO's pass through the great wall. We have to try to get down there and see if we can live in peace on earth once again. But we need you and Sakuya to do that for us."

"I'm sorry but we can't." Sakuya replied. "Besides, our power isn't as strong as it was before. We're about as strong as Renton and Eureka are. There's just no way that we can get you down there without sacrificing our lives again."

"Sacrificing your lives?"

"Yes. If me and Norb tried, even with everything we think we have, it would destroy us in the end. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

"Nothing?" asked Talho.

"Yes. Even if we tried with the power of the other six chosen ones, it would end up destroying them too."

"But how did you contact me that one time then?" asked Avriana.

"Oh, that's easy silly. We can do that anytime we want, even though it is tiring and gives you a massive headache afterwards."

"I see."

"But listen." said Norb. "We don't have the power nor the will to try to get you all through the great wall. We still believe in the will of the Voderak, but the earth is a land of lost dreams right now."

"Land of lost dreams? What do you mean?" asked Holland.

"The land is no longer dreaming, which means it is slowly dying."

"Dying?"

"Yes. The current world we live in will not die with it, but the earth is in danger. If you want to save it and if you have the will to take the chance, you will have to go through the great wall on your own, but we cannot guarantee your safety."

"On our own?"

"Yes. The six chosen ones will have to use themselves and the LFO's to create a shield of sorts if you want to call it that. I know you may not want to take that risk, but it's the only chance you've got."

"But what about the Oratorio?" asked Talho.

"It won't work. Using that will cause our current land to reawaken, causing the coralians to reform and the reawakening of the anti bodies, causing more damage to our world than what has already been done. This plane we live in now is well on it's way to healing, but getting to earth and healing it as well will finally bring us all together for eternity. But it's all strictly up to all of you. There is nothing we can do for you. I'm sorry."

"That's alright." said Talho. "You two have done enough for us and our current world already. Just continue to bring this city to it's former glory. You've done well so far with that."

"Thank you. We wish you all luck on your adventure. May the light of Voderak show you the way."

"Well, that was a waste of time." said Jurgens as they walked back to the ships. "So there's no way to get through other than with the six chosen ones?"

"Even that's a risky move. Norb said there was no way that they can guarantee our safety, let alone theirs. It's a very dangerous move on our part, but the decision is theirs in the end if they want to try to get us through or not. I'm not willing to force them."

"Well I am." said Holland. "We have to get down there."

"You're not forcing me to do anything." said Avriana. "I'm not risking my teenage life to do something you want. My life is mine, not yours."

"Listen here you little brat, this is our home planet you're talking about! If we don't save it, who will?"

"It's your planet, not mine, SO GO TO HELL!" she yelled as she ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Dammit! When did she start making the decisions around here. What I say goes right now!"

SLAP!!

"OW! Dammit Talho! What was that for?"

"You idiot! Don't you DARE endanger the lives of those kids! They've been through enough already without you forcing them to do what you want. Be grateful we have the home we have now. If we can't save the earth, it's not our fault. Granted we'll try our best, but don't put the kids through all of this again."

"BUT WE HAVE NO CHOICE! DON'T YOU SEE THAT!!"

"Yes we do! It's either we try or we don't! Even Norb said that if you were listening! He said it's entirely up to them if they want to try to get through or not. It's up to them, not you. So if you want to try to keep forcing them, you'll end up chasing them away again! Do you want that you jerk? We had that happen once with Renton and Eureka and the kids, and I'm not doing it again. I'm sorry, but I'm with them." Talho then stormed ahead and tried to catch up to Avriana to calm her down.

"Dammit, why is everyone against me all of a sudden?"

"Even I'm with her." said Jurgens. "In the end, it's their decision if we get through or not. If we don't, that's fine. At least we made an attempt at trying."

"Fine, have it your way then."

"It's not my way Holland. It's what they want to do. And by the way, if I find out you're trying to make those kids do what they don't want to, I'll come aboard your ship and arrest you myself for child endangerment." Jurgens and Julia then walked away and left Holland alone in shock. His friends had just threatened to stop him if he did what he wanted to do. Granted to him, it was by force if needed, but it was what he wanted. Slowly he realized that everyone would be against him as soon as they all heard what he was trying to do. Slowly though he finally started the long trek to his ship, wondering what kind of reception he was going to get when he got there.

"Avriana, wait!!" yelled Talho as she tried to catch up to her.

"GO AWAY! You're with him!!"

"NO I'm not! Now wait! Please!" Avriana then stopped in her tracks and waited for Talho to catch up. "Avriana, I'm sorry." said Talho as she took Avriana into a reassuring hug. "I didn't know he was going to do that."

"Oh Talho! I don't want to go through this again!! What happened to the Holland that I knew? He was never like this before!"

"You don't have to sweetie ok? Nobody said you had to. As for Holland, don't you worry about him. If anyone can handle him, it's me. He's letting his pride cloud his judgment. I'll take care of him for you myself. For now I'm making the decisions on the ship, and my first order is that we're heading for home."

"We're going back to Bellforest?"

"Yes. Until we get things figured out, we're going back home. Holland needs time to think before he thinks he can treat you like that again. Come on. I'll make you some hot chocolate when we get back to the ship."

"Ok, thanks Talho. I appreciate it."

"It's ok sweetie, I know how you feel. Now let's go have some girl time ok?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Hey, what's this ring you got here?"

"Oh, Maurice gave it to me last night."

"I can tell it's not an engagement ring at least." Talho giggled as they began to walk along. "What's it for?"

"It's a promise ring. Maurice said I was his life now. With all that we've been through together, he can't see himself with anyone but me, so he gave me this ring as a promise that he'll always be with me."

"That's so sweet of him. It looks like an expensive ring though. Where'd he get the money for it?"

"With the help of Eureka. After a nice dance together, he told me that M&A forever were inscribed inside."

"You two are really amazing you know that?"

"Hey, we're about as normal as Renton and Eureka are."

"I don't think so. Eureka and Renton are wonderful, but there's something about you two that makes you unique, something different."

"Our love for each other maybe?"

"That may be it, but I'm not sure. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually. But anyways, let's go home."

"Ok, grandma."

"Hey, did you just call me grandma? I mean come on, you two aren't even married yet."

"I know. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"You little goof." Talho laughed as she hugged her. "You are a wonderful young lady Avriana. I'm glad we have you around."

"Thanks Talho. Thanks for making me feel better too."

"Hey, if I didn't do it then Maurice would have, and I think it was my turn this time around."

"Hmm, I should try taking advantage of situations like this…"

"Don't you dare girl." Talho laughed. "Nadia raised you better than that."

"Ok ok, You're right. Hey, race you to the ship!!" Avriana laughed as she took off.

"You're on!" Talho yelled back.

"How'd it go?" asked Hilda a little bit later after they got back on the ship.

"Well, we did hit a snag. Norb and Sakuya can't help."

"I guess we can't do anything about that. What else can we do?"

"We aren't doing anything right now. We're going home."

"Say what?!"

"I'll explain later. And if you can, avoid Holland. He's being a jerk again."

"Hey Talho. What's the matter? You look pissed for some reason."

"Oh, sorry Nadia. Don't mind me. Holland just pissed me off again."

"What'd he do to you this time?"

"Not to me, but Avriana."

"My daughter?"

"The one and only."

"What happened?" Talho then explained to Nadia the whole conversation with Norb and Sakuya, what their options were, and what happened as they were walking back towards the ship. "That ass. Wait until I see him. He's going to regret the day he ever met me. No one talks to my daughter like that while I'm alive."

"Don't worry about that. I already wailed on him for his stupidity."

"How's Avriana?"

"She's fine. I already talked her through it. She was as happy as ever when I last saw her."

"That's good. Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, did you see the present Maurice gave her?"

"He got her another one?"

"No, apparently he's had this one since Tresor from when she was sick, but he was afraid to give it to her."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to go make her and me some hot chocolate and have some girl time together."

"That's fine. I think I'll join you. I want to see what this present is you're talking about."

"Believe me, you're going to love it."

"Avriana here." said Avriana as she answered the phone in her room.

"Hey Avriana, Talho here."

"Hey Talho. What's up?"

"I got some hot chocolate here and a romantic movie in the TV room if you're interested. Your mom is with me also."

"On my way! Be there in a few."

"Well, that was enthusiastic." Talho laughed after Avriana hung up the phone.

"She'll be here in no time then." Nadia laughed. It only took a minute after she said that when Avriana came running in. "Told you."

"I see." Talho giggled. "Welcome Avriana. Movie is in so have a seat. I got plenty of hot chocolate and snacks for us."

"Awesome Talho! Thanks!"

"No problem sweetie. Now let's have fun."

"Ok."

"Hey Avriana?"

"Yes mom?"

"What's this present that Talho keeps telling me about?"

"Oh, it's this." she replied as she showed her mom the ring.

"That's gorgeous dear. What kind of ring is it?"

"A promise ring. It says M&A forever on the inside."

"When did he give it to you?"

"Last night."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Talho told me that. He must really love you if he spent this much money on you."

"Well, his mom helped him out on it."

"I guess she wants you in the family too. Looks like you two have a bright future together."

"I hope so mom. I can't see myself with anyone else right now in my life. Maurice is the only one for me."

"Darn women, why'd they and my other friends have to turn on me?" Holland grumbled to himself after walking through town alone. "Can't they see we have no choice right now?"

"What's your problem?" asked Talho as he walked into the hangar from the loading dock. "Still pissing and moaning about earlier?"

"Shut up. Where is everyone? We need to have a meeting about what we're going to do next."

"What we're doing next is going home."

"What?! Are you insane! We have a planet to save!"

"And right now we don't know how we're going to do that. And if you even think that you're still going to force the kids into a dangerous situation that could cost them their lives, you've got another thing coming to you."

"Since when do you make the orders?"

"Since now. And if you've got a problem with that also, too bad. Live with it. I've already alerted everyone to the situation and the stunt you pulled, so no one is exactly happy with you right now. So if you want what's best for you, I suggest you stay in our room and out of sight."

"Great. Thanks for the problems."

"You brought it on yourself, so don't even start with that. Now get out of my face before I slap you again."

"Doggie, light the boosters. We're heading home." said Talho after she entered the bridge.

"Roger that."

"Hap, what's our ETA?"

"About three days. It could be shorter if we are able to get on the leylines."

"Alright. Doggie, try to get us on the leylines if possible. Gidget, get the Izumo paged up to me."

"Ok Talho. Alright, you're connected."

"Thanks. Izumo, this is the Gekko. We're heading home for now. As soon as we get the situation analyzed, we'll contact you once again and head back out. Time frame for that right now though is unknown."

"Gekko, roger that. We're heading to Capitol city for now before going to Hacienda. We'll be there if you need anything."

"Copy that Izumo. Good luck and we'll see you again soon."

"Roger. Izumo out."

"Gekko out. Alright Doggie, let's get out of here. Make your coordinates for Bellforest."

"Right. Gekko taking off. Destination, Bellforest."


	10. Friction

-1Chapter 10- Friction

"Now entering the leylines. Time of arrival to Bellforest is three days. The trapar currents should carry us all the way there, so fuel shouldn't be a problem."

"Good job Doggie. Thanks."

"No problem Talho."

"Alright, I want everyone to stay on patrol mode. Half stay on duty, the other half off. We'll switch shifts in eight hours. Be on alert for anything."

"Roger that."

"Alright, we're heading home!" yelled Maeter cheerfully in her room. "I can't wait to get there and see my friends again."

"Me too."

"Hey, Avriana, what do you plan on doing when you get home?"

"Crawling into my bed and sleeping until I decide to get up on my own."

"Nice plan. I'm taking Justin out."

"On a date?"

"Nope. On a tour of our home town so he can see what it's like."

"Sounds like a fun date."

"It's not a date!!"

"Are you sure? I mean, come on, you and Justin, alone, sightseeing?"

"Well, ahh…"

"See, what did I tell you? I know a date when I see one."

"Hey hon."

"Oh, hey Hap."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just pissed at Holland."

"I am too, so don't feel bad. Talho has him handled though, so I'm not too worried about it."

"Why not?"

"Because knowing Talho like I do, if he pulls off another dumb move like he did today, he won't live to see his next birthday. She's very protective of the kids."

"That's a relief. I'd still like to have a word with him though."

"Well ignore him for now. Talho has him pretty much confined to their room. He'll be facing a war if he steps out right now."

"Good, he deserves it. But he's still getting what he deserves from me when I see him again."

"I'll leave that to you two. I may get a word or two in with him also if I see him myself."

"Well, looks like things are going to be a little tense around here until we get home."

"I'm sure Talho will keep things calm until we get home. We'll see what happens then. So don't go bugging him."

"I won't. I'm way better than that."

"That's my wife. Always proving who's the better person."

"Well, that really depends on the situation dear. I'm not always the better person you know."

"I know that. We're all far from perfect Nadia, and that's a fact."

"Geez, what a morning." said Holland grumpily as he sat on their sofa watching TV.

"Complaing again?" asked Talho as she walked in.

"What do you think? Everyone is against me here."

"Well that's your own fault you jerk. You should've known better than that."

"Well I can't help it alright! We have things to do!"

"And those things require a plan, one of which we don't have right now."

"We can figure one out as we head to the great wall. We can't do anything sitting on our butts at home."

"Yes we can. We can analyze data, figure out if the ships and LFO's can take the abuse, and find out if the six people needed to do the job are up to it, but that does NOT include forcing them into a life or death situation. Especially two thirteen going on fourteen year old kids."

"That doesn't matter! Renton was fourteen when he first joined us. What makes Maurice and Avriana any different?"

"Because Avriana and Maurice have been through enough already. With the stress of Avriana being sick and depressed at that one point and Maurice having to help watch and take care of her, it's more than enough to tire and stress them out at their young ages. They don't need that right now."

"It doesn't matter! We have to get to earth!"

"IT DOES MATTER!! What if those were your kids you were talking about! I would never let you do that to them!"

"But…"

"No buts Holland. If you're going to be this reckless with two young teenagers, it make me wonder what kind of father you're going to be when our kids grow up. I surely hope you aren't like this." Talho then turned around and quickly left the room, obviously upset.

"Dammit, why is everything going wrong now. We have to do this. We just have to…"

"Mom, you alright?" asked Eureka as Talho walked into the dining room.

"Oh, hey sweetie. Yeah, I'm ok I guess. Your father is being a jerk right now, so I'm a little upset with him right now."

"I see. We didn't do anything wrong did we?"

"No, you didn't hon. He did, but he doesn't want to admit it."

"What did he do?"

"I'll explain it later ok? I have to go check on Stephen and Angel."

"Ok mom. Take it easy ok?"

"I will. Thanks dear." Eureka just replied with a warm smile and a gentle hug before heading to the nursery to check on Timothy.

"Man, what a headache." said Justin as he layed in bed. "I guess I'm still not used to flying yet."

"Justin!" said Hilda as she knocked on his door.

"Come on in Hilda."

"Geez, you look like hell."

"Thanks."

"What's the matter?"

"One heck of headache. I guess I'm not used to flying just yet."

"Want me to get some asprin or anything like that for you?"

"Could you?"

"Sure. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do some more DJ training at all. Looks like we'll be taking some days off for a bit."

"Why's that?"

"There's a bunch of things we have to figure out before we can actually do anything right now, and it may or may not take some time to do it."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Where is home?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're going to Bellforest. That's where we all live."

"Oh, ok. I'm surprised Maeter didn't tell me that."

"I'm sure she was going to sooner or later. It'll be about three days before we get there."

"Ok. I Guess I can jam with you guys for a bit. Let's go."

"Alright. We'll get that asprin along the way."

"Thanks."

"Renton!!"

"Oh, hey Anemone. What's up?"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"We're heading home!!"

"What? We are?"

"Yep."

"What for?"

"Well, for one, dad is being a Jerk to Avriana."

"I know. I already heard. Poor girl. Is she ok?"

"Oh, yeah, just fine. Talho and Nadia spent a few hours with her watching a romantic movie to cheer her up. Mom already whacked him one but I don't think it did any good right now."

"Geez, here we go again."

"Yeah I know. This is the second time he's gotten hard on someone. I remember the first time he chased you guys off during the war."

"Actually, this is the third time."

"The third?"

"Yeah. I left once before on my own when things got really bad."

"Oh yeah. Eureka told me about that quite a while ago during the first war. I'm glad you came back to her."

"Yeah, me too. Anyways, when will we be home?"

"I just got done talking to Doggie and it'll be three days. We're on patrol mode until then."

"Holland's orders?"

"Nope. Moms."

"Talho took over eh?"

"Sure sure did. She has dad confined to their room until he comes to his senses."

"Knowing Holland that'll take a while, especially when he gets one thing in his mind that he wants done."

"Yeah, well, I don't really care. He isn't going to treat Avriana or any of the other kids like that."

"I agree. But listen, I'm heading to lunch. Want to join me?"

"Hey, this had better not be a date you're asking me on. I'm a married woman you know."

"I'm your brother in law for gods sake!! Don't even go there!"

"What? I'm not good enough for a date?"

"I said I'm not going there. I'll leave that for Dominic to answer."

"Oh come on!!"

"No Anemone! Now drop it will you?"

"No! I want your honest answer!"

"I'm not answering that question Anemone. It's not something a brother should be answering."

"Renton!!"

"NO! now please Anemone, let's go eat."

"What about Eureka and the kids?"

"I'll get them on the way. _'Thank god when I do. It feels like she's trying to hit on me for some reason.' _he thought to himself as they walked along.

"You ok Renton?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Anemone. I'll meet you in the dining hall."

"Ok. See you there."

"Renton, are you ok?" asked Eureka as he walked into their room.

"Hey dear. Yeah, I'm fine. I just got done having a weird conversation with your sister."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. She kept asking me if she was good enough for a date. I know she was kidding but it felt like she was hitting on me. It felt, well, strange, you know?"

"I know hon. She may be weird on some days but we love her."

"That we do. Anyways, I was going to go get some lunch and was wondering if you or the kids were hungry?"

"Yeah, I am. I just fed Timothy and now he's laying down in the nursery, so I'm free at the moment. Let's go eat."

"Ok. What about the kids?"

"They're all over the place. The only one I'd have to check on is Felicity."

"Isn't she with Maeter?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go check."

"Maeter."

"Oh, hey mom. Hey dad."

"Is Felicity with you?"

"No. I think Maurice has her right now."

"I see. Avriana sleeping again?"

"Yep. Too much stress I think."

"Can't say I blame her." said Renton. "But listen, me and your mother are going to get some lunch. You hungry?"

"Sure dad. Let's go."

"Ok. Where's Justin?"

"With Hilda. I could hear music blaring from the lounge when I walked by it, so I'm guessing they're doing some more Djing stuff."

"Sounds like he's really interested in that sort of thing. He could start a nice business if he got good at it."

"You can start a business doing that?"

"Yep. He could do all sorts of events. Parties, weddings, corporate events, all sorts of things."

"Wow. That's cool."

"Yep."

"Renton dear, I'll check on Maurice and Linck. I'll see you two in the dining hall."

"Ok hon. Let's go Maeter. You can help cook this time."

"Ok dad."

"The tension here on the ship seems high doesn't it Doggie?" asked Gidget while they were monitoring the ship.

"Yeah, it does Gidget. Holland has everyone on edge right now with the way he is. Talho has her work cut out for her."

"No doubt."

"What do you think Hap?"

"You should know the answer to that. It was my daughter he yelled at for no reason."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Hap."

"It's ok Doggie. How's Jessica doing by the way?"

"She's doing good. She's got her mom's personality."

"Bubbly and loving eh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Doggie chuckled. "She's definitely upbeat and cheery. That's what I love about them."

"Oh Doggie. I love you too." Gidget giggled. "I'll page Nadia and have her check on Jessica."

"Ok Gidget."

"Ahh, home sweet home." said Maeter three days later as Bellforest came into view over the horizon. "I can't wait to get off this ship."

"Boy, aren't you anxious?" Justin chuckled. "I thought you liked being on the Gekko?"

"I do, but nothing beats the feeling of home."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Justin! I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright Maeter. It's been a while since I've had a real home."

"Well I already have plans for you then."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I'm taking you out on a tour of the town. Someone has to show you what it looks like and I want to do the honors."

"Thanks Maeter."

"Hey, there you are." said Hilda as she walked into the lower lounge of the bridge.

"Oh, hey Hilda. What's up?"

"Are you going to be busy today?"

"Yes I am. Maeter is taking me out on a tour of the town. If you had caught me a couple of minutes ago I would've been free. Why, what's up?"

"Well, me and Matthieu are turning our spare room into a bedroom for you and wanted you to pick out what you wanted for decorations."

"Oh, ok. Well, can we do that tomorrow? I'll just crash on the sofa tonight."

"Sure Justin, no problem. Have fun you two!"

"Thanks Hilda!"

"Seems like things are going well with you guys."

"Yes they are Maeter. It's not going bad at all."

"_Everyone to your postions." _said Gidget over the P.A system. _"We'll be landing shortly."_

"Well, better go get strapped in Justin."

"I guess so. Let's go."

"Hey sis, welcome home." said John as the Gekko crew disembarked a short while later. "Hey Avriana."

"Hi uncle John."

"How was the trip?"

"Interesting to say the least. How did things go here on the base?"

"Everything went fine, not a problem."

"That's good. Oh, excuse me for a minute. I have to go talk to Holland."

"Ok sis. Hey Avriana, I've got a present for you."

"Spoiling me again uncle John?"

"Hey, I have to spoil my only neice. Here you go."

"What's this?"

"Open it."

"OH MY GOD!! Is this…?"

"Yep, that's the evening gown you've kept eyeing up at that boutique whenever you and me walked by it. I know how much you wanted it so I figured why not, you deserve it."

"THANKS UNCLE JOHN!! You're the best!"

"Hey, I try. How you doing Hap?"

"Pretty good John. I can't say the same for Holland though."

"Why's that?"

"Just watch."

"Hey, Holland."

"Hey Nadia. What's up?"

"THIS!!" she yelled as she landed a line drive punch straight to his nose, sending him flying to the ground several feet back. "If I ever find out that you are trying to force my daughter into another life or death situation, I'll be doing a LOT more damage than that." she then turned and walked off towards town with her family.

"Geez, I think she broke my nose." said Holland grumpily as he tried to get up.

"Did I hear that right Holland? You tried to risk the life of my niece?" asked John.

"Well, I…" and that was all Holland got out before John landed an uppercut straight to his chin.

"You deserved that as well. No one should do that to a child and get away with it."

"HEY! It's not like I had a choice!"

"You have plenty of choices Holland. It's up to you though which one you choose. But always make sure it's the right one before you decide to endanger the life of a child." John then walked away himself and joined his sister and her family.

"Dammit."

"Hey, quit complaining." said Talho as she walked up to him. "You deserved everything you got. It should start making you think more often about the choices you make in life." she then turned and walked away with their children in hand towards home.

"Geez, my life sucks right now." he said groggily as he got up.

"I see your uncle got you that dress you kept talking about." said Nadia with a smile as they headed towards their car. "Did you thank him?"

"Yes I did mom. He's the best uncle ever."

"He should be. He's the only one you've got. Hey Hap dear, can we stop by the store on the way home? I want to get some things for supper."

"Sure. Avriana, make sure you take care of that dress now."

"Believe me, I will dad. I'm not letting this thing out of my sights."

"That's good." he chuckled.

"Hey guys, wait up!" John yelled as he ran towards them. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, why not." said Nadia as they got into the car.

"Thanks. If you don't mind, I took a whack at Holland too."

"I saw. And I thought I sent him flying. He must be hurting by now."

"I'm pretty sure he is. Nobody does that to my niece without living to tell about it."

"Thanks uncle John." said Avriana. "But can we go home now? I'm dying to try this dress on!"

"We're on our way." said Hap as he fired up their car and put it into gear.

"Eureka, Renton!" yelled Gidget.

"Hey Gidget, what's wrong?" asked Renton as she caught up to them.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what you guys were going to do now that we're home again."

"I'm not sure Gidget. Did you have anything you wanted to do hon?"

"I'm not sure dear." Eureka replied. "I don't want to stay out too long with Timothy since it's still cool out."

"Well, I've got an idea if you guys are up to it." said Gidget.

"What's that Gidget?"

"Well, Maeter's birthday is in about two weeks now right?"

"Close to it yeah. Why?"

"Well, how about we throw her a party? I know she wanted one."

"Sounds like fun. What do you think Renton?"

"Sure, why not. It is her thirteenth you know and that only comes once in her lifetime. We'll get your mom involved too since she loves these kind of things."

"Alright, it's settled then. Let's go plan a party!" said Gidget happily.

"Renton, welcome home!" said Diane as he walked into his shop later in the day.

"Thanks sis."

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"Eureka is at home with the kids right now. How have things been here at the shop?"

"Doing well so far. Katie, Michelle, and Sarah have been a big help in the paperwork department."

"That's why I hired them sis. HEY, KATIE!!"

"HEY RENTON!!" she yelled from the back catwalk. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks! How are things going up there?"

"Busy! Your sister is keeping our hands full."

"That's good to hear. Keep up the good work."

"Ok!"

"Alright, I'm heading home myself. It's been a long day. See you tomorrow sis."

"Ok. Take care. Say hi to Eureka for me."

"I will."

"So, what do you think of my hometown?" asked Maeter as she and Justin walked arm in arm through town.

"Pretty nice. Definitely bigger than Alcoa city is. I'm amazed that this is a tower city."

"That it is. This is where mom and dad met."

"It is eh? That must've went well."

"Well, not exactly…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Long story Justin. I'll tell you as we go along. Ooh! Would you look at that!" Maeter suddenly said as they were walking past a small jewelry store. "That heart shaped necklace is gorgeous!"

"The price isn't bad either. I wonder why that is?"

"Usually the things they have in the windows are stuff they have on clearance."

"I see. Not bad. Now, about that story about your parents…"

"Hey Justin, welcome home." said Hilda as Justin walked in the door.

"Thanks Hilda."

"How was your tour of the city?" asked Matthieu as he was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Pretty cool. I have to see what kind of money I can scrape up for Maeter though. I think I found her birthday present."

"Oh really?" asked Hilda. "Tell you what then. While we're out getting bedroom stuff for you tomorrow, we'll stop by that place and see what we can do for you."

"Really? Thanks Hilda. That'd be great."

"No problem Justin. I think it'll be great having you around here. We won't be bored by ourselves anymore."

"Well I'll try to make it as interesting as I can for you two, trust me."

"Hey, take it easy on us now." Matthieu laughed. "We're beginners you know."

"You are, not me." Hilda laughed. "I've helped raise kids before, so I think I can handle him."

"Alright then. Ok you guys, supper's on! Dig in!"

"Thanks Matthieu." said Justin as they sat at the dining room table.

"No problem bud. So, what's this present you're looking at for Maeter?"

"Well, it's a gold necklace with a heart in the middle that's on clearance at a jewelry store. Maeter fell in love with it as soon as she saw it."

"I see. Well, if you can remember where it is, we'll check it out tomorrow to get a closer look at it."

"Thanks you guys. Now let's eat. I'm hungry."

"Well, that was fun."

"What's the matter Anemone?" asked Talho.

"Sara Jo just got sick all over Dominic. We just had fun cleaning it all up."

"Oh dear. Is Dominic ok?"

"Yeah. He's in the shower getting cleaned up right now. Sara is laying down sleeping now."

"Where's Lisa?"

"Watching TV while I get the thermometer for Sara. She seems to be a little warm right now."

"Oh my. Do you need any help?"

"I've got it mom. Where's dad?"

"Upstairs in our room sulking. He still refuses to come around."

"Even after the beating Nadia and John gave him?"

"Yep. He's being as stubborn as ever right now."

"Go figure. That's dad for you."

"Yeah it is. I'm almost done with dinner though. I'll let you guys know when it's done."

"Ok mom. We'll be up shortly after I check on Sara."

"Ok dear."

"Ahh, home sweet home." said Renton as he walked in the door to a roaring fire in the fireplace and the smells of food coming in from the kitchen.

"Hi hon. Was everything at the shop ok?"

"Yeah it was. Sis and the girls kept everything in line."

"That's good. Where's Maeter?"

"She's coming. She was getting some things out of the Nirvash before I came in."

"Ok dear."

"Where's timothy?"

"In the nursery sleeping. Felicity is in the living room playing with her toys."

"That's fine."

"Maurice, Linck, dinner is almost ready! Go get cleaned up!"

"Ok mom!" they both replied.

"What's for dinner mom?" asked Maeter as she walked in the door.

"Steak, Veggies, and potatoes."

"Works for me. Let me go put my stuff away."

"Ok dear. Hurry up."

"I will mom."

"So Renton dear, how'd Maeter's tour with Justin go?"

"Everything went well from what she told me. She dropped him off at Matthieu and Hilda's before she met me at the shop."

"That's good."

"When did Gidget and Doggie leave?"

"About an hour ago. They wanted to head home and relax themselves."

"Ok. Looks good hon. You're turning into quite the cook."

"Why thank you dear." she replied after she kissed him. "And if you behave yourself, I may give you desert later."

"I can't wait." he whispered quietly in her ear. "Hurry up kids! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming dad!"

"Come on Felicity. You can sit next to me this time."

"Ok daddy!" Felicity giggled as her father picked her up.

"Man Felicity, you look more like your mother every day you know that?"

"Yes she does hon." Eureka replied as she set the food on the table. "She's growing up too fast though."

"That she is sweetie. Ok, let's eat everyone. It's been a long day."

The next morning, Hilda and Justin went out to get the things Justin needed to get settled in to his new home. After picking up a new bed and dresser for him along with a few other necessities, Justin took Hilda to the Jewelry store that he passed with Maeter before he went home that night.

"That is pretty." said Hilda as she looked at the necklace that Maeter liked. "And you're right, the price isn't bad at all."

"And I'm just short for it too."

"You don't know how to bargain much do you?"

"Eh?" Hilda just giggled and said "Follow me Justin. I'll show you how to work things to your advantage." Fifteen minutes later after some bargaining, Hilda and Justin walked out of the jewelry store with the necklace safely put away in a new case. "See, what did I tell you?"

"That was amazing Hilda. I didn't know anyone was allowed to bargain like that!!"

"It's easy when you know how to do it. Now come on, let's go home and get you officially settled in."

"Alright!!"

"Holland, get your lazy butt up already! The base is calling for you!" yelled Talho.

"Yeah yeah. I'm up already."

"Good. Here's the phone."

"Great. Thanks. Commander Novak speaking."

"Commander, it's John. I know we had a little spat yesterday, but we need to talk. Some issues have come up here at the base. I need you to come right away."

"Alright. I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you sir."

"What did John want?" asked Talho after he hung up.

"Not sure. I have to get down there right away."

"Oh come on! It's our first day off here at home. Stay with us and relax for the day."

"I can't. I have to go get things taken care of. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"But Holland…"

"I said I'd be home as soon as I can ok? I can't help it. it is my base."

"MOM!!" yelled Anemone.

"Coming dear! Well, looks like you get your way after all. Have fun at work."

"Yeah, right."

"MOM!! Hurry up! We've got problem!!"

"What is it Anemone?"

"It's Sara! She's burning up!!"

"What?! Get her ready to go! We'll take her to the hospital to get checked out!"

"OK MOM!!"

"Well, looks like she'll be ok." said Nadia after she got done looking at Sara. "It's just the flu. Give her this children's flu medication three times a day for the next week. She should be herself in no time."

"Thank you Nadia. I'm glad you're our kid's doctor."

"I'm the doctor for all the kids, so don't worry about it."

"How does it feel to be back to work?" asked Talho.

"I'm tired already. It's been non stop patients all day so far. I'm ready to go home and just crawl into bed."

"That busy huh?"

"You got it. But I'd hate to chase you two out, but I've got another patient waiting for me. I'll try to call you later ok?"

"Sounds good Nadia. Thanks." said Anemone.

"You're welcome. See you soon."

"Who's calling now?" said a very groggy Avriana as she laid in her bed while the phone rang. "Can't a girl have a quiet day off every once in a while? Hello, this is Avriana."

"_Hey girl!!"_

"Oh, hey Jenny. What's up?"

"_Are you still sleeping?"_

"How'd you guess?"

"_Well get up you lazy bum! The rest of us girls want to hang out with you since you're home now. So hurry up and get going!"_

"Ok, I guess I can do that."

"_By the way, where's that boyfriend of yours?"_

"At home. Where else would he be?"

"_Well try to get him to come too! The girls are excited to see you two together!"_

"They only want to hit on him Jenny because he refuses to date anyone but me. And for that I'm glad."

"_Yeah, well…"_

"That means no Jenny. But I'll be with you girls soon. I want to show all of you what Maurice gave me while we were gone."

"_Ok! See you later!!"_

"Avriana, over here!!"

"Hey Shelly!"

"Welcome home!"

"Thanks." Avriana replied as she sat down with her friends at the malls food court. "How were things while I was gone?"

"Boring and quiet."

"Oh come on Tara. It couldn't have been that bad without me around."

"But it was!! You usually plan everything. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't know what to do sometimes."

"You guys are really pathetic you know that? So anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Not really." said Jenny. "We're still waiting for us to finally get a boyfriend as wonderful as yours."

"Oh geez, here we go. Why can't you girls leave my boyfriend alone?"

"We can't help it." Shelly replied. "He's so, well, perfect. Why can't all boys be like him?"

"Because they can't afford this." and she then showed them all the ring that Maurice gave her.

"That's gorgeous Avriana!! Are you two getting married?"

"No you nut!! It's a promise ring."

"No way! What did he promise you?" asked Tara.

"His love and devotion to me and me alone. It even says M&A forever on the inside."

"Oh man, now I am jealous. Is he at home then?"

"Yep and probably still sleeping. He deserves it though."

"Why is that?"

"Because while we were on the ship, I got really sick on and off for a time. He was there the entire time to help take care of me."

"Now that was sweet of him. How long were you sick?" asked Jenny.

"About two weeks or so."

"That had to suck."

"Yeah it did. But I'm all better now and fit as a fiddle. So, what's on today's agenda?"

"Just hanging out and shopping."

"Speaking of shopping, I still have to get Maurice a thank you present for taking care of me! Thanks for the reminder Jenny. Let's go girls!"

"Right!!"

"Thanks for running me and Sara to the hospital mom." said Anemone as they were driving along.

"You're welcome dear. I'd do the same thing anytime you needed. Just make sure you keep an eye on Lisa so she don't get sick."

"I will mom. Dominic is out with her right now to keep her occupied."

"That's good. I wonder where he took her?"

"Who knows. Besides, it's good for him to get out with the girls anyways every once in a while."

"No doubt. Now to convince your father of the same thing."

"Well hey Avriana, funny running into you here." chuckled Dominic.

"OH, hey!! Girls, this is my friend Dominic. He lives with Maurice's grandparents."

"Hi!" they all replied.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Dominic, where's Sara? I see you have Lisa with you."

"Sara got sick so Talho and Anemone ran her to the doctors office. I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so. Hi Lisa."

"Hi Avriana!!" Lisa replied cheerfully as she gave her a hug.

"She's cute." said Jenny. "So you have two kids Dominic?"

"Yep. Sara Jo is her twin."

"Twins eh? Sounds like fun."

"It's a handful but I love it. So what are you doing here Avriana?"

"Hanging out with my friends after _someone_ had to call and wake me up."

"Sorry…" Jenny giggled.

"It's alright Jenny. Are you shopping for anything Dominic?"

"Not really. Just getting Lisa out of the house. Maybe I'll pick up a thing or two, but not sure yet."

"Has Holland turned face yet?"

"Unfortunately no. He's being as stubborn as ever. He's on base right now taking care of things there."

"I see. Still being a jerk as always."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize for him Dominic. That's for him to do himself."

"You're right. Anyways, I think we'll let you girls have some fun. Talk at you later ok?"

"NOO!! I want to stay with Avriana daddy!!" yelled Lisa. Avriana just giggled and said "That's fine Lisa. You can stay with us too Dominic if you want. Seems like your daughter wants to."

"I think we can do that. Let's go."

"Well, Sara is sleeping now." said Anemone as she came upstairs into the kitchen. "I gave her some medication just like Nadia said to."

"That's good hon. Are you handling it ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. No biggie. They've been sick before."

"That's true. Listen, I'm going to go do some grocery shopping and get us some more food in here. I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok mom. I'll just stay here and relax for a bit."

"That's fine. See you in a few."

"Hey sleepyhead." Eureka giggled as Maurice slowly trudged into the living room.

"Hey mom. Good morning."

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Better than ever. Felt good to sleep in my own bed."

"Same here."

"Has Avriana called at all?"

"No dear, she hasn't."

"Ok, that's fine. I'm going to go get something to eat then. Where's dad?"

"At the shop catching up on a few things. He should be back in a little while."

"Ok. How about the others?"

"Timothy is in his crib playing with his toys, Linck is outside playing, and Maeter is still sleeping at the moment. Felicity is doing the same thing."

"I guess everyone is relaxed now."

"Looks that way. I think we all needed it."

"No doubting that mom. What did dad need to catch up on at work?"

"Just a few orders that he had to finish up on. Apparently there were a few civilian LFO's that needed work that no else could do but him."

"I guess dad is a popular guy huh?"

"Yes he is. I think Sarah at work still has a crush on him after all these years."

"STILL?! Geez, I thought she would have gotten over that by now."

"Me too. But your father just laughs it off. He knows where his heart is, even if she hates to admit it."

"That's Sarah for you mom. Katie and Michelle are normal at least."

"And at least they're married. I think it'll take that special kind of man to get Sarah out of her dream world."

"And off of dad." Maurice chuckled. "Hey mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Maurice."

"What was it like when you first realized you fell in love with dad?"

"To tell you the truth, it hurt."

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't around to hold or love when I first felt that feeling."

"I remember that time. You were really sad and depressed during that period."

"Yes I was. And I don't want you or Avriana to ever have that feeling. Same with Maeter now that Justin is around. She has a lot of love and caring in her, but she's going to need it to help keep him on a straight path. He's had a rough past."

"Well, Maeter isn't the only one who can help him mom. We can all chip in and help. Isn't that what family is for?"

"You're right Maurice. You've really grown up you know that?"

"I have to mom. I have a family that I have to help watch over since I have younger siblings now, plus an amazing girlfriend that I care for."

"That is true Maurice. I'm really proud of you with the way you handle things. You're more like your dad every day."

"Hey, what can I say? I learn from the best mom, and that's you and dad."

"You guys called me in for this?" said Holland grumpily in his office. "Leave time requests, KLF part orders approvals, supply orders, all of this could've been taken care of by you John."

"Not really Holland. I have troops that need physical training exercises that haven't had any in a while, so I'm going to be there to make sure they haven't gone soft on us."

"Geez, alright. Go do that then. Looks like I'll be here all day."

"And possibly all night as backed up as you are. Later commander."

"Hey Renton, I've got a drop off for you!" yelled Katie.

"A drop off?"

"Yep. Somebody was walking around the canyons outside the city and found a damaged motorcycle down there. There wasn't any notes or anything but it looks pretty battered. I'm not sure if it's worth your time to fix though."

"Ok Katie, I'll take a look at it. Thanks. How are things going inside?"

"Just fine. Joe and Dustin have the shop running like a top right now so we're all set there. Mack is out making a parts run right now getting things we need."

"Sounds good Katie. Are you, Michelle, and Sarah keeping up ok?"

"Yeah, we're doing good. When is Eureka coming back? We'd like to see her again."

"She's at home with the kids right now. I'm sure she'll be back sooner or later."

"I hope so. I can't wait to see Timothy again. He's too cute."

"Thanks Katie."

"You're welcome. Well, I had better get back to work. It's hard trying to keep Sarah occupied when all she does is think of you."

"OY, don't remind me. I hope she finds a boyfriend soon. This is starting to drive me insane."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, at least you and Michelle are married. But I'll go take a look at that motorcycle now. See you later."

"Bye now!" Katie replied with a warm smile as she walked away. Renton just grinned and chuckled as he left his part of the garage to go look at the motorcycle that had been dropped off. When he got to it, his eyes opened in amazement. There sat his bike from when he was a teenager. It wasn't in as bad as shape as Katie made it sound, but he didn't care. It was worth fixing to him. "AWESOME!!" he yelled as he started to drag it into the shop.

"What do you mean you're not going to be home tonight?!" yelled Talho on the phone that evening. "I was hoping to have a nice dinner with everyone tonight."

"I'm sorry Talho. There's just too much work for me to do here tonight. I should hopefully be home sometime tomorrow."

"That's a bunch of bull Holland. Can't you at least come home for dinner?"

"I'm sorry. I'll get something to eat here. See you tomorrow."

"Holland! Wait!" Talho yelled but he had already hung up the phone. "Dammit." she grumbled under her breath as she set the reciever down.

"Everything ok mom?" asked Anemone.

"Just fine dear. Your dad won't be home tonight. He's working all night on the base."

"Go figure. All he's trying to do is hide right now from his problems."

"I know that, and he's doing a bad job of it. I hope he comes around sometime soon. It's going to start stressing us out sooner or later and we've got enough problems already."

"Mom…"

"Yes dear?"

"Relax right now. We're home to relax, not worry about other things. It's our time now."

"Yeah, you're right Anemone. I just don't want all this to strain our marriage."

"It won't mom. I know you too well. You won't let it go that far."

"Well I sure hope not. We don't need all this friction in our lives right now."

"None of us do mom. How about we go out to dinner tonight and take it easy?"

"What about Sara Jo?"

"I'll call Diane and see if she can watch her and Lisa. Me, you , and Dominic can go out."

"Sounds nice hon. Give her a call then. I think I could use the night out."

"Well, looks like me and Eureka have Maeter's birthday plans figured out." said Gidget with a happy smile.

"That's good." Doggie replied. "Sounds like it's going to be a nice party for her."

"It should be. You only turn thirteen once you know."

"That is true Gidget."

"Is Jessica Mae sleeping already?"

"No, not yet. She's in her room playing with her toys."

"Ok. So what's for dinner?"

"I ordered a couple of pizzas in if you don't mind."

"That's fine. Hey, I talked to Hilda today too and she said Justin got Maeter her birthday present already."

"He did eh? Sounds like he really likes her."

"I think he does."

"So where is this party being held?"

"Hopefully at Holland and Talho's if Holland can straighten up. If not it'll be at Renton and Eureka's."

"Ok, that works for me. Does everyone else know yet?"

"Not yet. We're working on that right now."

"Ok. Want my help?"

"We've got it, so don't worry. If we do need help with anything, it'll be the decorations."

"The manual labor as always of course." Doggie chuckled.

"Of course Doggie." Gidget giggled as she sat on his lap and kissed him. "I love you Doggie."

"I love you too Gidget." he replied with a kiss. "But we had better get up. I think the pizza is here."

"Oh, alright." she giggled as she got up to get the door.

As the next couple of weeks went by, the Gekko crew slowly but surely got relaxed and used to everyday life. Holland after a heated argument with his wife finally gave in and changed his attitude about his treatment of Avriana. Avriana forgave him over a nice dinner with him, Talho, and her parents. Nadia and Hap did also, but did give him a stern warning about doing that again, which he politely took as Talho gave him a stern look of her own. Also during that time, Maeter's thirteenth birthday party was fully planned out. One day while Eureka and Maeter were out shopping for things for the two little ones, they had happened to walk by the jewelry store where Maeter saw the necklace she loved. But when she saw it was gone, she kind of got depressed since she knew how much she loved it. All Eureka could do was giggle quietly to herself though. She knew exactly where it was and when she would be getting it. On the day of the party, Maeter was pretty much upset all day. No one had ever mentioned or said happy birthday to her. Maurice was with Avriana all day, Eureka and Renton were at work, and Linck, Felicity, and Timothy were in her care all day. It wasn't until early evening that Renton came to get them from home.

"Maeter!"

"Yes dad!!"

"Get yourself and the kids ready! We're heading out for a little bit!"

"Oh, ok dad. Where are we going?"

"To Holland and Talho's really quick before we pick up your mother from work and Maurice from Avriana's."

"Ok." she replied sadly. _"Well, so much for a nice birthday." _she thought to herself as she got the kids ready to leave.

"Everyone set?" asked Hilda.

"All set." said Gidget. "She's going to love this."

"Good. Renton should be picking her up right now." said Eureka. "So they should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Good timing then. The food is almost done." Talho replied. "Hey Justin, you ready to give her that gift?"

"You got it Talho. She's getting more than that though." he chuckled.

"Just behave yourself Justin." said Hilda.

"Oh, you're no fun."

"Hey, I'm more fun than you can handle buddy."

"OK, now that just sounds bad Hilda."

"Yeah, I guess it does doesn't it? Sorry about that."

"It's ok Hilda."

"How has it been living with him?" asked Gidget.

"It's actually been pretty cool." said Matthieu. "He's getting really good at being a DJ. He's still a little rough on the mixers though."

"I'll get it figured out someday don't worry." Justin replied. "Hey Avriana, how's it going with Maurice now that you're home?"

"Well, other than my friends constantly hitting on him, it's going well. I think he's enjoying the attention too much though." she said with a sly grin as she looked at him.

"Hey, it isn't my fault I'm popular with the girls." Maurice chuckled. "It wasn't so bad until you showed everyone that ring. I think Shelly is the worst out of all of them."

"I know she is, but you're mine, and it's going to stay that way."

"Hey, no arguments there." he laughed as he gave her a gentle kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way anyways."

"Good. Because if you did I'd have to beat you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

"Should be."

"Ok, that's enough you two." Nadia laughed. "They should be here any minute now, so everyone get in your places."

"Why are we stopping here first dad?" asked Maeter. "It doesn't look like anyone is home."

"That's weird. They said they would be. Let's go check anyways."

"Ok dad." she replied as they went up the stairs to the doorway. "Hey, is the door open?"

"Yes it is. That's weird. Let's check to make sure everything's ok." and as they quietly walked in, the lights suddenly came on as everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAETER!!"

"No way!! No wonder why nobody said anything to me today." she laughed as everyone gave her hugs. "This is too cool."

"Happy birthday dear." said Eureka. "Sorry if we ignored you all day, but it was all for this."

"It's ok mom. This way more than makes up for it. Now let's party!!" and as the evening progressed, Maeter enjoyed all of the attention. The food was awesome, the cake huge since they had to feed everyone, but Anemone did a wonderful job on it, let alone eating the most of it, and finally when it came to the gifts, she got a handful. New dresses, romantic teen novels since that was what she was into, and a nice new evening gown for those special occasions. Finally when it came down to it, her final gifts came from Justin.

"What are these?" Maeter asked as he handed her a small bag.

"Well open them and find out you goof."

"Who you calling a goof Justin?"

"Will you quit stalling and open it?"

"Oh alright." and as the carefully removed the bow that gently held the bag shut, a warm smile came to her face since it was the first present she had gotten from her first ever boyfriend. After the bag was opened, she removed the wrapping tissue and pulled out a rectangular jewelry box. "What's this? You didn't have to spend that much on me Justin."

"I know, but I wanted to. Go ahead and open it."

"Alright." and as she did, her eyes opened wide. There laid the gold necklace with the heart pendant that she had eyed almost three weeks before. "Oh my god Justin, I was so sad when I saw that it had been sold. When did you buy this?"

"The day after you eyeballed it. Me and Hilda were out running errands so I thought I'd pick it up for you while you weren't around."

"Thank you." she said softly as tears formed in her eyes.

"You're not done yet. Read the card."

"Ok." and as she read it, this is what it said on the front:

"_To my girlfriend."_ and on the inside it said:

"_To Maeter,_

_Happy thirteenth birthday Maeter. I hope all your birthday wishes and dreams come true on this special day. I am truly blessed to have such a wonderful girl for my girlfriend. Thank you for bringing me out of my slum and into a wonderful family. I love you._

_Love,_

_Justin_

"Justin, that's so sweet. Thank you." she said Happily after she read the card aloud. "I love you too."

"I have one more gift for you then, but only if it's ok with you Renton."

"Well, it is her birthday, so why not. Go for it." Renton replied.

"Ok." and without further hesitation or embarrassment, he gave Maeter her first real kiss as a teenager. Nothing quick and easy, but soft and gentle. After the two were done kissing, Maeter just held him in a gentle hug and said "Thank you everyone. This has been the best birthday ever. And thank you Justin for being such a wonderful person. You still have a lot of work that needs to be done, but I think you're off to a great start."

"Thanks Maeter. I have a wonderful bunch of people who can help me with that. I especially have a wonderful girlfriend who will do that same thing for me. Happy birthday Maeter and thank you everyone. Now, how about some more cake?"

"Sure Justin. Thank you everyone!!"

"Happy birthday Maeter!!" everyone yelled.

"Oh, I forgot one last thing." said Talho.

"What's that?" Maeter asked.

"Here. I got one for you too Avriana."

"Oh, ok." Avriana replied as she took the envelope.

"Dinners for two? No way!" said Maeter happily. "Are these for what I think they're for?"

"Yep." Holland replied. "They're for your first real date with Justin and a nice real date for Maurice and Avriana. We could only get them for one night so it's going to be a double date. It's one of the nicer restaurants in town so you have to promise that you'll wear your new evening gowns that you just got."

"It's a promise!" said Maeter happily.

"When do we have to use these?" asked Avriana.

"In two days. All expenses have been paid, so don't worry about a thing."

"Awesome Talho! Thank you!"

"No problem you guys. Now let's go finish that cake before Anemone eats it all." Holland chuckled.

"Hey! It's not my fault I love cake!!" Anemone stated. Everyone just laughed and giggled at her comment as they ate and conversed for the remainder of Maeter's birthday evening.


	11. A Date and A Decision

-1Chapter 11- a date and a decision

"Hey, Renton?" asked Eureka as the two were walking through town the next morning.

"Yes hon?"

"What do you think we should do?"

"About what?"

"Getting through the great wall to earth."

"I'm not sure Eureka. That's a big decision right now. Especially for Maurice and Avriana. It's a move that could endanger not only them but all of us."

"I know." she replied somewhat solemnly. "But we can't let the earth just die like Norb says it is. There has to be something we can do."

"We know what has to be done dear. The question is are we all up to it?"

"OH MY GOD!!!" yelled Nadia from their bathroom at home.

"What's wrong hon?!" Hap yelled as he ran to her from the living room.

"MOM!!" yelled Avriana from her room. "What's going on?"

"Everyone, we did it!!"

"Did what?" asked Hap.

"Hon, Avriana, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!"

"NO WAY!! Awesome mom!!" yelled Avriana. "Now I'll be a sister for real!!"

"Yes you will dear." Nadia replied gently. "You ok Hap?"

"I'm…just speechless. I can't believe it's actually happening for us."

"Well it is dear. Our dream is finally coming true."

"That's wonderful Nadia. Well, looks like we got some readjusting to do."

"Readjusting?" asked Avriana.

"Yep. We'll have to move to a bigger place so we have room for the baby for one. Plus we'll have to start getting clothes, furniture, toys, and anything else we need."

"Is that it? I already knew that. Let's get going then!"

"Well, how about we go celebrate first? Come on everyone, let's go out to a nice lunch."

"Maeter, can you get me a bottle for Timothy really quick?" asked Maurice. "Felicity has my hands full."

"Sure Maurice. Felicity, why don't you go play in the living room ok?"

"Ok sis!!" Felicity replied happily as she grabbed a book and ran out of the nursery.

"Thanks Maeter I owe you one."

"No problem Maurice. You owe me a bunch anyways." Maeter giggled as she handed a bottle to Maurice.

"Yeah yeah. So are you ready for tomorrow's date?"

"Ready? I'm more nervous now than I was at the dance on the ship. I'm almost scared to go."

"I know how you feel. Me and Avriana probably feel the same way."

"But you two have had dates before though."

"I know, but nothing this nice though. This is a first for both of us."

"Great. Well, I guess we'll see how well it goes."

"I'm sure it'll be fine sis, so don't worry."

"Worry? Who's worrying? I'm not."

"Yes you are." Maurice snickered as he took Timothy into his arms.

"SHUT-UP!!"

"What a nice day." said Gidget as she and Jessica were out at a local park playing. "What do you think Jessica?" all Jessica could do was smile and giggle at her mother as Gidget gently pushed her on the baby swing. Gidget never had a chance to really get out with her daughter. With her and Doggie always working at the ref shop they started, free time was somewhat of a commodity to them. But when she could, Bellforest memorial park was the place she brought her to play and wind down a bit. It was her favorite spot in town since it overlooked the forests outside of town. It was always peaceful and serene and the neighborhood children and parents were always friendly and talkative, so she was never alone or bored. But she didn't mind the quiet days every once in a while. It helped her to relax and just clear her mind on the busy days. "Renton, Eureka!!"

"Hey Gidget!" Eureka replied happily as they were walking into the park. "What are you doing here?"

"Just spending some time with Jessica. Doggie is running our ref shop today. I took the day off just for her."

"Having fun with her?" asked Renton.

"Just a blast. She absolutely loves the swings. She was on the teetering horses earlier and the merry-go-round."

"Not tired yet huh?"

"Not at all. I love being out with her like this." she replied as she continued to push Jessica gently on the swing. "Where are your kids?"

"They're all at home." Eureka replied. "Maeter and Maurice are watching over the younger ones."

"That's nice. So spending some time alone then eh?"

"Yes we are. We love taking walks alone sometimes. I guess today was one of those days."

"Problems at home?"

"No, not at all Gidget." Eureka giggled. "Things are just fine. In fact they're better than ever. We were just talking about the whole going to earth thing."

"Oh, yeah. When are we doing that?"

"Not sure." Renton replied. "We have to find out if we're all willing to take that dangerous of a step. It's a decision that could cost us everything. To tell you the truth, we're scared."

"So am I. I wonder when Holland and Talho will decide on what we're doing."

"Time will only tell Gidget. All we can do is wait."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Momma, push." said Jessica.

"Ok." Gidget replied gently as she did.

"I guess she does love the swings." Eureka replied with a warm smile.

"Yes she does. I have a hard time getting her away from them."

"I see." Eureka giggled. "Well, we had better be on our way. Have fun."

"We will Eureka. Nice seeing you Renton."

"You too Gidget. Bye now."

"Bye!" Gidget replied happily as the two walked out of the park. "Well, that was a nice visit. How about we go see your dad now?"

"NO! More swing!"

"Oh ok." Gidget gently giggled.

"Hey mom, are you going to go with us on the Gekko then since you're pregnant now?"

"I'm not sure Avriana. I know we have a dangerous mission coming up. I guess I'll have to decide when the time comes."

"We'll support you no matter what decision you make hon." said Hap as they were walking along. "If you want to stay home where it's safe you are more than welcome to do that."

"I know. But I do have a family that I have to take care of also that I want to be with. I'll just follow what my heart tells me I guess."

"That's all you can do. Well, where should we eat?"

"How about we go to that small Italian restaurant downtown?"

"I guess that'll work. How about you Avriana?"

"That's fine with me dad."

"Good. It's settled then. So, you ready for your date tomorrow night?"

"Yeah I am. I already have all my things out and ready so it shouldn't take long for me to get ready."

"Famous last words."

"Hey, we aren't that bad." Nadia giggled.

"Nadia dear, it takes you almost an hour or two to get going for the day. I'm done and ready to go in thirty minutes."

"Oh really? Do you have proof of that?"

"No but I have timed you girls so I know what I'm talking about."

"Well let me know when you have proof then we'll talk hon."

"Ok. I'll start putting timers on as soon as you girls hit the bathroom so I can record everything."

"DAAAAD!!!" yelled Avriana. "Leave us alone. It's not easy to look this beautiful you know."

"Oh brother." the two girls just chuckled and laughed at Hap as they walked arm in arm towards downtown.

"Well, looks like the base has Holland tied up again." Talho said to herself as she sat in the living room watching the local news.

"Grandma!!" yelled Sara and Lisa as they jumped onto her lap.

"Hey girls." Talho laughed as she hugged them. She was baby sitting the girls since Anemone had to go to the military maintenance shop and catch up on her work. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." said Sara.

"Yeah. Just playing." Lisa replied cheerfully.

"Playing what?"

"Tag."

"Now what did I tell you girls about running in the house?"

"Not to." they both replied sadly.

"Well how about we go outside and play then. I'll get Stephen out there too."

"Yay!!" Lisa yelled as she went for her light jacket. "You're it Sara!"

"No you are!" Sara laughed as they ran into the backyard.

"Stephen, come on! Go play outside!"

"Ok momma!!"

"Sarah, will you quit daydreaming!!" yelled Katie. "We've got work to do!"

"Huh, what?"

"Geez, you're getting worse everyday. Renton is married now! He's got five kids! Get over it!"

"I know! But I can't! I love him!"

"Sarah, listen to yourself." Michelle replied. "You're pathetic. We've been having to take up your slack because you keep thinking about him. We need to find you a man so you can get your mind off of him. What do you think Katie?"

"Agreed. I know it's a long shot, but I think it's time we set up some blind dates for her."

"Blind dates? Oh come on girls."

"Sorry Sarah, it's for your own good. Renton has been taken for a long time now. Time to let him go. Besides, it's not a good idea to be in love with your boss."

"Well, ok. I guess I could give it a try." she said quietly.

"Good. We'll start this weekend." Sarah just sat there quietly and thought to herself _"I will have Renton. I can't love anyone but him. He's the one for me. There isn't anyone out there that I love but him."_

"Hey, Renton?"

"Yes love?"

"Why did we have to fall in love like we did?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad we did. Because of that I have the most wonderful wife in the world."

"Yeah, you're right." she replied warmly as she snuggled close to him on their walk home. "I can't see myself anywhere but with you. You've given me a wonderful home, two beautiful children, and a life that I could never dream of. I guess I did make a wonderful decision when it came to falling in love with you."

"We both did hon. And you also gave me three other wonderful kids too. I wouldn't give up anything we have for the world.

"Me neither." Eureka replied as they stopped. "Renton, what's wrong?" and all he did was turn to face her and gave her a warm and passionate kiss. After what seemed like blissful ages to her, Renton stepped back and said "I love you Eureka. Nothing in this world will ever change that."

"I love you too Renton." she replied with a look of soft love in her eyes. Eureka then held onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they made their final way home to their kids. As they did, Sarah watched from a little ways back while on her lunch break, tears of sadness in her eyes. _"Why? Why do I love him so? I don't want to end up like what Nadia did, but my heart is aching over him. Please Renton, help me."_ she thought to herself as she ran in the other direction towards home.

"Kids, we're home!" said Eureka a little while later as they walked in the door.

"Hi mom!" said Linck happily. "How was your walk?"

"It was nice dear. Where are your older brother and sister?"

"In the nursery playing with Felicity and Timothy."

"Ok. What have you been doing today?"

"School work."

"I see. Good work Linck. Keep it up ok?"

"I will mom."

"Have you guys had lunch yet?" asked Renton.

"No we haven't dad."

"Ok. I'll make something up then."

"I'll check on the little ones dear." Eureka replied as she hung up their coats in the hallway closet.

"Alright. What do you want for lunch Linck?"

"How about burgers and fries?"

"Indoor picnic lunch. I think we can do that."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem Linck."

"Daddy!!" yelled Felicity as she ran into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." he laughed as he picked her up. "Hey kids."

"Hi dad." said Maeter.

"Hey dad." Maurice replied. "What's for lunch?"

"Your brother decided on burgers and fries."

"Works for me."

"Maeter, where is your dress you got yesterday?" asked Eureka.

"In my room hanging up. I need shoes though to go with it."

"I was going to ask you about that. We'll go out later and get you some shoes and accessories for it."

"Thanks mom."

"Thank you private." said Holland as the soldier handed him an incident report. "Any idea over what the fight was over?"

"Negative sir. Still waiting on that report."

"Very well then. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

"Busy day?" asked Dominic as he walked into Holland's office.

"Just a little. Just had a fight in the mess hall a little while ago. Still waiting to hear what the cause was."

"I see. How many people were involved?"

"From what I see about ten."

"What are we going to do with them?"

"Let's put them on three days of extensive training exercises. That should calm them down a bit."

"I'll do that right away. I was going to ask you something though."

"What?"

"When are we going to start our mission to earth?"

"Right now I'm not sure. I'm still waiting for the data from Tresor to come in whether or not the ships and LFO's can handle the rough entry. I talked to Morita earlier today and it could be several days yet before we hear anything."

"How's Mischa doing?"

"Her and Greg are doing well. From what I hear another archetype was just unearthed. The researchers at Tresor are looking at it right now so they have their hands full."

"Sounds like it."

"Oh, one sec Dominic." Holland replied as his phone rang. "Commander Holland Novak speaking."

"_Hey Holland."_

"Hey Hap. Surprised to have you calling here."

"_I know. Listen, we've got some good news for you."_

"Oh really? What's up?"

"_We just found out today that Nadia is pregnant."_

"Well congratulations you guys. When's the due date?"

"_Not sure yet. She has to make an appointment at her doctors and find out."_

"Well let us know soon ok?"

"_We will Holland. I'll let you get back to work then. Talk to you later."_

"Ok Hap. Congratulations again."

"_Thanks. Later."_

"Bye now."

"So they finally got pregnant eh?" asked Dominic after Holland hung up the phone.

"Yep. They deserve it though. They've been married long enough."

"That they do. Anyways I'll go put those troops on those training exercises."

"Ok. Have drill sergeant Wilco handle them. He's the toughest guy we have."

"Will do Holland. I'll report back later."

"You do that captain. Dismissed."

The next day was a flurry of excitement among everyone as news of Nadia's pregnancy spread around the crew and her friends at work. The most excited was Avriana though who not only was finally becoming a real sister, but was excited about her date with Maurice that evening. She just wished it was with him alone.

"You look beautiful dear." said Nadia as Avriana got ready in her room.

"Thanks mom. I'm glad I went out and got the accessories for it today. It really sets the dress off."

"Yes it does. You must really like that gold necklace we gave you for your birthday."

"I love it mom, but I only wear it on special occasions."

"That's fine. That's your decision. So, you nervous?"

"A little I guess. We've never had a date like this before so it's kind of special."

"I bet. I'm surprised Holland and Talho did something like this."

"I'm not. Talho is known for doing spur of the moment things. You should know that."

"Yeah, that's true. Are you guys walking there?"

"I hope not. I don't want to ruin this dress by dragging it on the ground."

"Well if they don't have a ride planned, let me know. I'll drive you."

"Thanks mom."

"Hey Maeter, you ready yet?" asked Maurice.

"Almost!" she replied from her room.

"Looking good there son." said Renton. "You'll knock her dead."

"Well, I don't want to do that. It might upset Hap and Nadia." Maurice laughed.

"Ok smartalick."

"Need any help Maeter?" asked Eureka through her bedroom door.

"I've got it mom!"

"Ok dear. Hurry up or else you'll be late!"

"I will mom! I'm almost ready!"

"Alright. I'll be in the Nirvash waiting."

"I can't wait until that gravel drive to the house is done." said Renton. "It'll make things much easier for us instead of having to fly out of here."

"Why hon?"

"You'll see."

"My dear Renton, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"I'm not telling hon. You should know that by now."

"You and that wall Renton."

"I know hon. Maurice, what time do you guys have to be there?"

"Six."

"Ok. That gives you an hour. You guys should be fine."

"I'm ready." said Maeter as she walked out of her room. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful Maeter." Renton replied as he looked at his oldest daughter. "Justin won't know what to say when he see's you."

"Good. That's the effect I was going for. Looking good there big bro."

"Thanks Maeter. Come on. Mom is waiting for us in the Nirvash."

"Alright. Bye dad!"

"Have fun guys!"

"Looking pretty smashing there Justin." said Hilda as he walked out of his room.

"Thanks Hilda. Geez, I'm nervous. I hope tonight goes ok."

"You'll be fine. I'm sure Maeter won't be able to resist once she sees you."

"Yeah and knowing me I'll just freeze on the spot and not do anything. Man, why is love so complicated?"

"If I could explain that I would." Matthieu chuckled. "I guess that's why I'm with Hilda."

"That had better not be an insult Matthieu." Hilda replied with a sly grin.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it!!" he replied nervously as Hilda threw a magazine over his head.

"Yeah, whatever. So, Justin, do you guys have anything planned after dinner?"

"I'm not sure yet. I guess we'll see what happens. All I know is that we're meeting at the center of the concourse where the restaurant is located."

"You know how to get there right?"

"Yep, I've got it. In fact, I'm going to head out now and get there a little early."

"Good idea. Have fun!"

"Thanks guys! See you later!"

"Are we getting Avriana first?" asked Maeter after Eureka dropped them off near the concourse.

"Nope. She called and Nadia is dropping her off here. Actually, speak of the devil. There she is."

"Hey Avriana!!" said Maeter as she got out of the car.

"Hey guys! Thanks Mom. See you later."

"Have fun!" Nadia replied as she drove away.

"Looking beautiful as always." said Maurice as he gave her a gentle kiss and a hug.

"Thanks sweetie. Looking good there Maeter. Justin won't stand a chance with that setup."

"I hope so. That's the effect I was going for."

"Is he here yet?"

"Not sure. We just got her ourselves."

"Well we're still early. Maybe he's waiting for us at the restaurant." Maurice replied as they entered the concourse.

"Nope, there he is sitting at one of the benches." said Maeter happily. "Justin!!"

"Maeter!" he replied as she ran up and hugged him. "I thought I was going to be nervous tonight but I guess not. You look amazing."

"Thanks. You're looking good too."

"Thanks. Maurice, Avriana, you're looking nice this evening."

"Thanks Justin." said Maurice. "Well, at least we got here early. From what I hear this place gets pretty packed."

"No doubting that." Justin replied as he put his arm around Maeter's waist. Maeter just blushed slightly and did the same.

"So, shall we go in?" asked Avriana.

"Let's. I'm hungry." said Maeter.

"Hey, did anyone ask who's name it was under?" asked Avriana.

"It's under Novak love. I already asked."

"Ok."

"I wonder what caused Holland and Talho to do this?" asked Justin.

"Knowing my grandparents, who knows." Maeter giggled. "They always surprise us."

"I guess so."

"Reservations?" asked the attendant at the door.

"Novak for four." Maurice replied.

"Ahh yes, we have your tables waiting."

"Tables? I thought it was only one."

"No sir. Two separate booths next to each other."

"Well then, I guess it's not really a double date after all. Come on guys."

"A date alone with my first girlfriend. I like that." Justin chuckled.

"Hey Mr. McKarthy, you just behave yourself." said Maeter.

"Oh I will. If I don't the parental units would kill me."

"I would too."

"Point well taken." Justin laughed.

"Your sense of humor is getting better. I like that."

"I guess so. You're rubbing off on me a bit."

"Good. That means I'm doing my job right."

"Here are your booths." said the attendant. "Enjoy your meals."

"Thank you." said Avriana. "Well, see you two lovebirds in a bit."

"We're just right next to you." Maeter giggled.

"I know. But we can't see you because of the divider."

"That's true. Hey, I wonder why this restaurant is empty? Isn't it usually packed?"

"I noticed that. Oh well, it's more romantic that way. Have fun guys."

"We will." Justin replied after they sat down.

"Hey dear."

"Hey Talho." Holland replied as he gave his wife a gentle kiss.

"How did things go on base?"

"Quieter than yesterday since I took care of our little hooligans. Everytime they see me now I get the evil eye."

"Well they deserved it for fighting on base."

"No doubt. So, are the kids out on their date?"

"Yep. I just talked to Nadia and she said Avriana never looked better. I think we did well."

"I just hope we're not spoiling them. We do get them quite a bit."

"Yeah, well our kids are spoiled too."

"That they are." Talho giggled. "If you're hungry there's some meatloaf staying warm in the oven."

"Thanks Talho. That sounds awesome. The kids in bed?"

"Yes they are. Dominic and Anemone are downstairs with their kids watching TV the last I saw."

"That's fine. How was your day?"

"It was alright. I was at work at the maintenance facility today catching up on paperwork. Diane took care of Stephen and Angel."

"How far behind were you?"

"Not too bad. The other ladies at the office helped keep my load down. I'll have to kill our accounting office though. I had to readjust a bunch of things they screwed up on."

"Sounds like fun."

"Believe me, it wasn't. I spent almost six hours doing that alone today. Everything else was inventory, payroll, and applications."

"Applications?"

"Yeah. We keep getting transfer applications from the base. Apparently you have quite a few soldiers that want to work up there with us."

"That's weird. I haven't seen any bulletins for it."

"I don't think they want you to know about it."

"You're fully staffed right?"

"Yes we are. We don't have room for anyone right now."

"Ok. I'll take care of that tomorrow."

"Please do. I'm tired of getting them on a daily basis. Lot's of times it's the same person sending them over and over."

"Great. Thanks for keeping dinner warm by the way."

"You're welcome. I thought you'd enjoy it."

"You thought right."

"Well, that was a nice dinner." said Maeter as the group of four left the restaurant. "Too bad the time went by too fast."

"Anyone have any ideas of what we should do next?" asked Justin.

"I have an idea."

"And what's that Avriana?"

"Well, the park is nearby and the view at night is absolutely wonderful. How about we go check it out?"

"I'm guessing you two have been there before?"

"Yes Justin, you could say that."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. What do you think Maeter? It's supposed to be a full moon tonight."

"Sounds wonderful Justin. Let's go everyone."

"Hey Nadia, any word from the kids yet?" asked Hap. "They should've been done with dinner a while ago."

"Good point. I haven't heard anything from them. What time is it?"

"Eight forty five."

"Yeah, they should've been back a while ago. I'll call the restaurant and see where they're at."

"It's so beautiful." Maeter said peacefully as she sat cuddled close to Justin.

"It is a magnificent view." Justin replied with a warm smile and a gentle kiss. "Good idea Avriana."

"Thanks Justin. It's one of my favorite spots thanks to Maurice here. He's the one who first showed me this."

"Well you're a lucky girl."

"I think Maeter is too having you around."

"Yes I am." Maeter giggled. "I knew I liked him since he first knocked me over in Alcoa city. The way I felt when our eyes met was definitely a new feeling to me, but it was a wonderful feeling. One that'll I'll never trade anything for."

"Yeah, same here Maeter. Hey Maurice, when did you first find out that you liked Avriana?"

"Oh Geez, that was almost five years ago. It was one day after we rescued her from a rebel military base at Whyndom Hills. Dad brought her down the hangar to meet me and the Newhope. When our eyes met, well, that was it for some reason. We were only nine at that time. Time went by and, well, here we are. Totally in love and devoted to each other."

"You were a rebel prisoner Avriana?!"

"Well, I wasn't really a prisoner. I was discovered by them and brought to their base by a couple of their researchers. I just sat in a room and never talked to anyone. I just sat on my bed and watched out the windows all day. The night they came to get me I was somewhat restless that night, like something had come over me. I really started feeling alive all of a sudden. By the time I had gotten on the Gekko, I felt calm and relaxed, like I was at home in peace. My first night I stayed in Renton and Eureka's room on a spare bed. The next day when I met Maurice, my heart just jumped and that was it for me. I knew from that day forward that he was my future no matter what happened."

"Now that's romantic no matter what you say."

"Yes it is Justin. I hope I can have that kind of future with you." Maeter replied softly.

"Maeter, I'll give you that future, you have my word. From the day I met you, I knew there was something special about you. I don't what it was, but something drew me to you. I'm not losing you now or ever. And besides, I didn't give you that necklace for nothing you know."

"Well, I guess I should give you a thank you present then."

"Now you don't have to buy me anything Maeter. Your love is all I need right now."

"I wasn't talking about buying anything." she then gave Justin a soft caring kiss of her own.

"Ok, now THAT I'll take anytime." he said softly after she released her lips from his.

"I think Avriana got the same idea." Maeter giggled as she watched the two kiss. "HEY! Enough of that you two!!"

"Oh Maeter." Avriana giggled. "If you two can then so can we." Both girls just laughed at each other gently as they cuddled close to their boyfriends and looked at the clear moonlit and starry sky.

"Well they aren't at the retaurant." said Nadia after she hung up the phone. "I wonder where they went?"

"Doesn't Maurice usually have a communicator on him in case of emergencies?"

"Sometimes but not all the time. I'll call Eureka and find out."

"No he doesn't Nadia, I'm sorry." said Eureka a little bit later on the phone. "He does have it on him usually when he's out."

_"Ok. Thanks Eureka. I'm just worried that's all."_

"I understand. I'm worried too since this is Maeter's first real date out alone without us. Maurice will keep her safe though along with Avriana."

_"Yeah, that's true. I'm sure they'll show up somewhere soon."_

"I know. If they don't though call me right away so we can go look for them."

_"I will Eureka. I'll call as soon as I hear anything."_

"Alright. Bye now."

_"Bye."_

"Well, I guess we should be heading back home." said Avriana a little while later. "But it's so hard to leave such a beautiful view."

"No doubt." Justin replied as he held Maeter close in his arms. "Who knew a city like Bellforest could look so nice under a full moon like this."

"Well now you know." Maeter replied softly. "I hope we can come back here soon."

"We will Maeter, I promise. But it is getting late and I'm sure the parents are wondering where we're at."

"I'm sure they're worried." said Maurice. "We'll head to Holland and Taho's house since it's close to here. We'll call and check in from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go before they pull the grounding rule on us."

"Well hey kids." said Talho after they knocked on their door. "What are you doing here?"

"We figured we come here and check in with our parents since you guys were close." said Avriana. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all kids. The phone is in the kitchen. You can call from there and let everyone know you're safe."

"Thanks Talho." Justin replied.

"No problem Justin. Just keep it down guys. Angel and Stephen are sleeping."

"We will."

"Hey, something going on that I should know about?" Holland chuckled as he came downstairs. "Where's the party?"

"Very funny grandpa." Maurice chuckled.

"Ouch, that hurts. Now I know I'm old if you're calling me that."

"The kids just came here to call their parents hon." said Talho. "We were the closest ones around with a phone."

"That's fine. At least they're safe."

"Dad's on his way Maurice." said Maeter. "He'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"That's fine. Did you get a hold of Nadia Avriana?"

"No, she's sleeping. Dad is on his way though. He'll give you a ride home too Justin."

"Works for me."

"So Maeter, how was your first real date with Justin?" asked Talho.

"It was amazing Talho. The dinner was awesome and then we went to a park that Avriana knew that overlooked the city. It was really romantic the way the city glowed under the full moon."

"Sounds like you guys had a fun time. Did you guys get desert at the restaurant?"

"No we didn't. Why?"

"Come on. Hot fudge sundae's for everyone."

"Commander Novak speaking." said Holland the next morning while at work on the base.

_"Holland, this is Dr. Morita."_

"Hey Morita. How can I help you?"

_"There's nothing you can do for me, trust me. I've got that data for you."_

"Great. What's the news then?"

_"The LFO's and Gekko can make it without even breaking a sweat. The Izumo might have a little difficulty though since it doesn't have the shields like you do. There is only one way that'd they make it without any damage."_

"And what's that?"

_"You two would have to basically fly one above the other at a very close range so your shields would also cover them. It's a manuever that'll put your pilots and the skills of the Izumo's pilot to the ultimate test. Something like that has never been done before. I suggest you guys practice that before you even try doing it for real."_

"Sounds like it. What's our percentage of making it through?"

_"If you do it right you'll have about a seventy five percent chance of getting through with little to no damage. Do it wrong, your chance of survival is less than fifteen percent."_

"Not very good odds if you ask me."

_"Well those are the numbers you get. I can't explain it any better than that."_

"That's fine. I'll talk to the crew and Jurgens and see what we should do next."

_"You do that Holland. If any other questions come up let me know."_

"I will. Thanks Morita."

_"No problem Holland. Bye."_

"Later."

"And that's the info we've got right now." said Holland as everyone had met at the base to go over the information that Morita gave him. "Now I do realize that we don't have to do this and I won't force anyone, but time is short right now. If things are going to continue at this rate, the great wall may close forever and earth will never be seen again. The call is basically up to all of you. Renton, Eureka, talk it over with Maurice, Avriana, Anemone, and Dominic soon. It's all in your hands. Thanks for stopping by everyone. Have a good afternoon. Dismissed."

"So we can make it after all." said Renton as they all left. "The question is now do we go ahead with it."

"Well, we know we'd be fine." said Anemone. "But the Gekko and Izumo would have to do some fancy maneuvering in order to get through without killing themselves."

"Thus the question is, is it worth the risk." Dominic replied. "That's a pretty close flight trajectory for those two. I'm not sure they can do it as bulky as the Izumo is."

"I'm just worried about the kids." said Eureka. "That's a lot of pressure on them."

"That it is hon." Renton replied. "They've been through so much already in their young lives. But like Holland said, it's up to us. One wrong move though and it could cost everyone we know their lives. I still don't know if it's worth that sort of risk."

"We'll figure that out as the days go on I guess. Let's go home and think it over there."

"That's fine dear. Talk to you two later then."

"Bye guys. See you later!" said Anemone happily as they split off for home.

"Hey, Maurice, have you ever been to earth?" asked Avriana as they walked through the park later on in the day.

"Yeah, I have once."

"What was it like?"

"Well, where we were at it was heavily wooded on a beach by an ocean. That was the first time when we saved the earth. It was also the time where we almost lost mom."

"Yes, I know. She told me all about it while I was sick."

"Well, dad got sick too during that time. Mom was so worried about him during that day and night. It wasn't until the next morning when she finally told him she loved him. It was then that we truly became a family."

"Sounds like quite an adventure."

"It was."

"Listen, Maurice, I know it's a really big risk, but I'm willing to take a chance and go down there with you guys."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. As long as I'm by your side, I'll do anything."

"Well, I want to think about it some more first. Is that ok?"

"That's fine love. Take your time. No pressure right?"

"Of course." he replied with a warm smile. The two then sat at their favorite bench that overlooked the city and sat there quietly listening to the peaceful sounds of the wind and the city below them.

"Hey, Hap."

"Yes Nadia?"

"I'm not sure if I want to go with you guys to earth if you do go. With the odds as low as they are if we make a mistake, I'd hate to lose our child let alone our lives together."

"I expected a reaction like that from you. I'm as worried as you are believe me. But I'm going to help out earth and my friends. Like I told you, you have the option of staying home if you want. I can watch over Avriana with no problems."

"Yes, I know. But if I lose you guys, I lose my family. That's what I'm worried about."

"Listen hon, you have plenty of time to make any decision you want. There's no added pressure ok? Just let us know whenever you want."

"Thanks Hap. You're wonderful, you know that?"

"Hey, I try dear. Anything for you." Nadia just let out a gentle giggle and gave her husband a gentle kiss as they sat on their sofa relaxing and watching TV.

"DOGGIE! WATCH THOSE CLEARANCES!!" yelled Talho as the Gekko and Izumo did flight exercises over the base the next morning.

"I'm trying!! This isn't a walk in the park you know!!"

"DIVE! Izumo is closing in too fast!"

"Roger that!"

"Dammit!!" Talho yelled just as they cleared the Izumo. "That's fifteen tries now and we still can't get the timing right. All right, let's land this bird for the day Doggie. I'm sure everyone could use a break."

"Sounds good to me. I haven't been this tired from flying in a while. I'm actually breaking a sweat."

"You aren't the only one. Let's go home."

"Hey, what's everyone doing here?" asked Talho as she, Doggie, and Jobs left the ship.

"We're all going." said Hap. "We all talked between ourselves and each other and we're going in together. Once a family always a family."

"You're all sure of this? It's a huge decision. Especially with you Nadia."

"It's alright." Nadia replied. "I realized that being with my family is the most important thing right now. Besides, who would take care of you guys if I wasn't around?"

"Thanks Nadia." Talho replied with a warm smile. "Holland would be proud of all of you."

"And I am." Holland replied as he walked out of the bases main building. "I've been listening to everything and I'm more proud of you guys than any commander could be. It'll be a long hard road though before we get there since we have a lot of training to do. I want only the main people on board the ship for practice. The Nirvash, Venturion, and Newhope will only have a one shot deal, so you guys already know what you have to do. Until then, stay at home and relax. Hopefully we'll be ready in a couple of weeks. And thank you."

"_So they are going." _said Sarah to herself as she watched the group from around a corner. _"I guess I'll have to somehow sneak onto the ship and keep Renton from going. But how? There's so many people on their crew. Have to think and do it fast. This is my future with Renton we're talking about."_

"HEY, YOU!!" a guard yelled. Sarah's eyes suddenly went wide as she saw one of the bases guards running at her. Quickly she turned and ducked around another corner to avoid the guard and left the base before he could catch up. "Dammit, where'd she go?"

"What's wrong?" asked Holland as he caught up to the guard.

"There was someone watching you guys from around the corner of the main building sir. He or she got away though before I could catch up and perform an arrest."

"I see. Alright, I want extra security from now on, especially around the ship. If someone is trying to stop us, we need to catch them first before they can do anything."

"Aye commander! I'll be right on it!"

"Good."

"Well that was weird." said Dominic as Holland returned to the main building. "Who would want to stop us? No one knows what we're doing except us, the federation, and Tresor."

"I'm not sure Dominic. I doubt it's a rebel spy but I'm not taking any chances on that. I know they're weak but they're willing to try anything."

"That is true. Did you increase the security then?"

"Yes I did. We should be fine from here on out."

"That's good. Well, looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us. Better get to it."

"Understood captain Sorrel. Let's get to work."

"Eureka dear, I'm going to head to the shop and check on things there really quick. I'll be home shortly."

"Ok hon. Come on kids. There's chores to be done."

"Ok mom." they all replied. Renton just chuckled to himself lightly as he headed towards the shop. When he got there, Mack was working on a car outside and Dustin and Joe were working on a civilian LFO inside.

"Hey boss." said Joe. "How's it going?"

"Keeping busy as always. How's the wife and your new little one?"

"They're both doing great. Thanks for asking."

"You keeping Dustin out of trouble?"

"How is that possible?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Dustin yelled as a wrench went flying by Joe's head.

"IT WAS A JOKE!! Geez, someone ought to warn the world about your temper." all Renton could do was laugh as he headed up to his office to check on his paperwork. As he did, he noticed Sarah wasn't at work, just Katie and Michelle. He thought nothing of it though. He just figured she was out to lunch since it was about her lunch time anyways. Unfortunately he was sadly mistaken.

"I'm home dear." he said a few hours later as he walked in the door. "Hey, you have to quit cooking hon. I always end up with a huge appetite whenever you're in the kitchen."

"I know. That's why I always cook." she said gently after she kissed him. "It keeps that appetite of yours down."

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, what are you doing there Linck?"

"Homework assignments dad."

"Want any help?"

"Nope, I've got it."

"Ok. Let us know if you do."

"I will dad. Hey, are we actually going back to earth?"

"Yes we are Linck."

"Can we go back to that one beach? The fruit there was awesome."

"We'll see Linck." Renton chuckled. "We've got a lot of work to do first."

"Ok."

"Where's Maeter hon?"

"Out with Justin. Maurice is with Avriana."

"I see. Probably spending time with each other before we have to get back to work."

"Most likely."

"DADDY!!" yelled Felicity as she ran out of the nursery.

"Hey sweetie." he laughed as he picked her up. "What are you doing?"

"Coloring in my coloring books."

"I see. What is your brother doing?"

"Sleeping."

"That's good. Come on, let's go get cleaned up. Your momma almost has supper ready. Let's go Linck."

"Ok dad." he replied as he put his things down from school.

"Thanks for taking a walk with me Justin." said Maeter as they walked through town.

"Sure Maeter, anytime."

"Hey, are you sure you want to go with us to earth? It's going to be the biggest decision in your life you know."

"No, the biggest decision in my life is if I decide if I want to marry you when we get old enough."

"Hold your horses there bucko. Let's get through school first before you EVEN think about that."

"I know that. Geez, who do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I have to get used to you being like this."

"It's alright. I have a lot to get used to about you also, so let's call it even ok?"

"That's fine." she said with a smile as she held onto his arm. "Hey, Justin, what is it about me that you really like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, it's hard to pick just one thing, but if I had to pick one I'd have to say it's your loving caring personality."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it drew you to me for some reason, so that has to be a good thing. What about you with me?"

"Your charm and personality also really. There was something about your heart that told me that you had a heart of gold beating in you. I can tell already that you're going to be caring and protective of your friends and family."

"You got that right Maeter. And when it comes to us going to earth, I'm going to protect everyone with everything I've got, you especially."

"Same here Justin. Same here." Justin just smiled at her warmly as they walked along arm in arm in the warm downtown sunset. Bellforest was truly a beautiful city to him now, especially during the right time of night and at sunset. This was his home now. Hilda, Matthieu, everyone on the gekko were his life now. And Maeter, the girl he ran into and knocked over accidentally in Alcoa city and for some reason instantly fell in love with now had his heart wrapped around her finger. He didn't mind at all though. It was perfect for him. This was the girl for him without any doubt.

"Hey, Justin?"

"Yes Maeter?"

"I love you with all my heart. I promise to always be at your side, no matter what happens."

"I love you too Maeter." he replied softly with a gentle kiss. "Now let's head home. It's getting around dinnertime and I'm sure your parents are wondering when you're coming home."

"Not yet. I want to walk a little bit farther with you."

"That's fine." Maeter then held onto his arm gently, rested her head on his shoulder, and they walked along in blissful ignorance of the adventure that stood in front of them.


	12. A Dangerous Choice

-1Chapter 12- A dangerous choice

"Nirvash, you, the Venturion, and Newhope head to course zero three one seven." said Talho the next day during their training exercises. "Let's see if you can create that shield that Norb was talking about."

"Gekko, Roger that." Eureka replied. "Now heading to zero three one seven. Venturion, Newhope, stay flanked to our right and left."

"Copy that." Anemone replied. "Newhope, how did you guys do this now? I know we all have that mental connection with each other."

"Just believe in the faith and love we have for each other and the planet. The power that will be released should be greater than the mental connection we all share."

"Thanks Avriana. Five minutes to destination. Gekko and Izumo standing by at zero two seven five. Lets do this guys."

"Just remember guys, this is a one shot deal." Talho replied over their video screens. "If you don't get this right the first time our mission will be in jeopardy."

"We've got it Talho." said Renton. "Alright, destination reached. Gekko, maintain a safe distance in case something happens. Ok, let's do it guys. Amita drive activate!"

"Seventh swell effect confirmed." said Woz. "All parameters normal."

"Thanks Woz. Alright, let's see what happens when they all take it to the next level."

"Eureka, you ready?" asked Renton.

"I'm ready hon. Let's begin." and with those final words the small group not only connected to each other mentally, but with the belief in their hearts as well.

"Power levels increasing!" yelled Woz. "They're close to what the Newhope did on it's own! Levels are off the chart!"

"Copy that Woz. Continue monitoring all systems."

"Shield now forming! Power levels remain stable!"

"That's amazing! Geez, who knew three LFO's could do all that."

"We've got a problem!"

"What is it?!"

"Nirvash is shutting down! Seventh swell dissipating! It's falling!"

"Venturion, Newhope, catch them!" yelled Talho over the radio.

"ROGER THAT!" they both replied as they dived in after the Nirvash. After what seemed like grueling seconds, the Newhope and Venturion finally came back up with the Nirvash.

"Nirvash, this is the Gekko. Are you guys alright?"

"Gekko, this is Nirvash. We're fine. Batteries cut out. I don't think they can handle the power levels. They may need to be replaced with newer ones. We're on emergency back-up right now."

"Good to hear. Head on back to the ship. We'll get it recharged for normal use."

"Copy that."

"Well, that was close." said Renton with a sigh of relief after they landed back on the Gekko. "I guess those old batteries have finally worn themselves out."

"At least we were able to get the shield up, so that's the main thing." Anemone replied. "Now to get the timing of the Gekko and Izumo right. It hasn't worked out well so far."

"I know."

"You guys alright?" asked Nadia as she walked into the hangar.

"We're fine Nadia." said Eureka. "The batteries on the Nirvash died, that's all."

"Ok that's fine. Just had to check. Were you able to get the shield up before they did?"

"Yeah, we got it."

"That's good. Well, I guess it's up to us now to get the timing and space between the Gekko and Izumo right so we don't end up crashing into each other."

"Well we have about two weeks yet." Dominic replied. "So hopefully that'll give us plenty of time to get that right and to get some new batteries for the Nirvash."

"Hopefully is the word. Come on guys. I'll make you a late breakfast. I'm sure you worked up an appetite after that experience."

"What was that?" asked Justin as he and Hilda watched from the base.

"That was what you call a seventh swell effect. That was one of the most powerful ones I've ever seen."

"They've done that before?"

"Yep, many times. Those are the three most powerful LFO's in the world. The Nirvash is the only one that's been beaten."

"Why's that?"

"Well, during the first war after the second summer of love, we were in a battle over a military base that we were ordered to take out and destroy. Eureka was a month in with Felicity when we did that. We were in a heavy battle when an enemy KLF came charging straight at the Nirvash. They dodged left to avoid it but the rebel counteracted and hit them head on, knocking them off their board. The Nirvash was severely damaged and Renton and Eureka were injured. They were out for almost twenty four hours before they woke up again."

"Sounds like Felicity is lucky to be here."

"Yes she is. If the impact had been any harder we probably would've lost all three of them. They're lucky they got off with the injuries they had."

"I guess. Hey, do you and Matthieu pilot LFO's at all?"

"Yes we do Justin. Have you ever been on one?"

"No."

"Want to?"

"SURE!!"

"Come on then. The 606 is in hangar three. We'll take it out and see what you think."

"AWESOME!!"

"606 is now approaching our airspace." said Gidget. "The course seems a little erratic though."

"I wonder?" Talho replied. "606, this is the Gekko. What's going on?"

"Hey guys." Hilda replied. "Just taking Justin out on an LFO for the first time. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. How's he handling it?"

"He's actually having fun. I think he's really impressed with the view from up here."

"I bet. We're heading home now. The test was a success other than the batteries on the Nirvash dying out on us."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"That's good. We'll follow you back to base then."

"Roger that."

"Well, how do we head home now?" asked Renton after they landed thirty minutes later. "Can't go anywhere with dead batteries."

"You can just hang out at our place." said Talho. "The batteries should hopefully be charged in a day or so."

"Thanks Mom." Eureka replied.

"No problem dear. Besides, I think the girls could use the company of their aunt and uncle."

"That flight was awesome!!" Justin yelled as he and Hilda came out of hangar three. "Who knew flying in LFO's was that cool!"

"Welcome to the club." Avriana laughed. "Took you long enough."

"Watch it Avriana. I don't see you as an expert yet."

"Yeah, well, I've flown more times than you think."

"Talk to me when you actually get a pilots license."

"Why you…."

"That's enough you two." said Nadia. "Geez, still fighting on and off I see."

"Teenagers, what do you expect." Talho laughed. "Come on everyone. Time to go relax for the day."

"Hey boss." said Mack as Renton entered the shop.

"Hey Mack. How's business today?"

"Swamped as always. People everywhere want the great Thurston working on their things."

"Yeah yeah I know. Where are Joe and Dustin?"

"Both out to lunch. They should be back shortly."

"That's fine."

"Hey, is something wrong with Sarah?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, she seems to be a bit, you know, out of it lately."

"I'm not sure. I've been so busy lately I haven't noticed. Have you asked Katie or Michelle what's going on?"

"No I haven't."

"Ok, I'll check with them then. Thanks for letting me know."

"Anytime boss."

"Katie, Michelle!!"

"In the office Renton!" Michelle replied. "What's up?" she asked as he walked in.

"Do you girls know what's up with Sarah?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Mack said she's been acting weird lately."

"I think it's her crush over you." said Katie. "It's been getting worse lately."

"Worse?"

"Yes. It's been affecting her work lately so she never seems to come in anymore. We've tried helping her but she just refuses to listen."

"Oh man. Do any of you two know where she's at?"

"I'm afraid not." said Michelle. "We've tried calling her but she never answers the phone. I'd hate to say this Renton but you're in for round two the way it sounds."

"Round two?"

"Remember what happened with Nadia the first time?"

"Yeah. Ok, I get what you mean now. Geez, why me?"

"I wish I knew Renton. What really has her attracted to you is your love and dedication to your family. She thinks you're the only one who can give that to her also. I don't know what she's doing but be careful out there ok?"

"Thanks for the warning Michelle. Man, as if I didn't have enough stress on me already."

"What do you mean? The upcoming mission?"

"Yeah. Oh well, I'm sure we'll get everything taken care of before we leave. If you girls hear from Sarah at all, have her call me."

"But why?" asked Katie.

"Since I'm the one she wants, maybe I'm the one who can help her get through this."

"Hi dear." said Eureka with a warm smile and a kiss as he walked into Holland and Talho's. "How was everything at the shop?"

"Just fine. I just had to take care of the payroll for the week."

"Are you sure? You look upset."

"I'm fine hon. Hi girls!!"

"Uncle Renton!" they yelled as they ran up and gave him a hug.

"You behaving yourselves?"

"Yeah!" said Lisa cheerfully. "Aunt Eureka has been playing games with us!"

"Sounds like fun. Is sis still at our place with the kids hon?"

"Yes she is. I already called and things are fine. I told her we'd be home later."

"Ok, that's fine. What smells good Talho?"

"Lunch, what else?" she replied with a smile.

"Of course." Renton chuckled. "Want any help?"

"Nope, I've got it. GULLIVER!! Get away from the garbage can!! Darn animal."

"Yeah but Anemone loves him."

"I know. So do I. He absolutely adores all the kids so it works out well. GULLIVER!! GET OUT OF THERE!! Geez, I'm going to have to have one of those trash compactors installed in here to avoid this problem."

"Doesn't he have his own food?"

"Yeah but he likes digging in the trash for some reason, which is why I can't keep it out. Usually it's under the sink in the cabinet."

"I see." Renton laughed.

"HI SIS!!" Stephen yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Stephen." Eureka replied with a warm smile. "What are you doing up there?"

"Playing."

"Well pick your stuff up. Mom almost has lunch ready."

"Ok sis!!"

"You too girls."

"Ok Aunt Eureka." they both replied.

"Anemone at work?" asked Renton.

"Yeah. Things have been hectic lately so she's been busy."

"Is Dominic on base?"

"Yeah and so is Holland. They're working on getting parts for the Nirvash. It's been a little harder than they thought though."

"Well I'm sure they'll find batteries for it somewhere."

"I hope so Renton. Come on everyone, lunch is ready!"

"Renton, phone call!" said Eureka from their living room later in the evening.

"Thanks hon." he replied as she handed him the phone. "Renton speaking."

"_Hey Renton, it's Michelle."_

"Oh, hey Michelle. Anything new?"

"_Unfortunately no. I went by her place and saw the lights on, but no one answered the door. I tried calling when I got home and still no response. Oh Renton, I'm so worried about her. What should we do?"_

"Well, let's warn the police department of the situation. I'll also alert the military police in case she tries to show up anywhere's around the base. Hopefully we'll find something soon."

"_Ok Renton. Good luck. Me and Mike will be here if you need anything."_

"Thanks Michelle. Talk to you later."

"_Ok. Bye now."_

"Bye Michelle."

"What's going on dear?" asked Eureka worryingly. "Please tell me." Renton then let out a heavy sigh and told Eureka of the whole situation with Sarah. "Oh no, not again."

"Yes, I'm afraid so love. But so far she hasn't acted on her feelings, so that's a good thing. It'll give us time to find her and get her the help she needs."

"That's true. Are you going to contact the local authorities?"

"Yes and the military police in case she tries to get into the base. That way we're covered all around."

"That's good. I hope she's ok."

"We'll find out soon hon. Now let's make some calls."

"Are you sure Michelle?" asked Katie over the phone. "You really want to go out and find her?"

"_Come on Katie. We've been friends with her for years now. We can't give up on her. She needs our help."_

"Yeah, you're right. Where should we meet?"

"_In front of her house. We'll go from there." _

"Alright. Me and Bill will be there shortly. I'm calling Renton and Eureka first to see if they want to help."

"_Ok. See you soon."_

"Ok Katie, we'll be there shortly. Give us fifteen minutes. Yeah, ok. See you soon."

"What's going on dear?"

"We're meeting Katie, Michelle, and their husbands at Sarah's place. Since we already notified the officials, we're going to head down there to help look for her."

"Ok. I'll get our jackets."

"Maurice! Maeter!"

"Yes dad?" Maeter replied as they came from their rooms.

"I want you guys to watch all the younger ones. Me and your mom are going out for a little bit. We should be back in a little while."

"Ok dad." said Maurice. "We've got it covered here."

"Good. See you in a bit."

"Where do we start?" asked Michelle as her and Mike waited at Sarah's.

"I'm not sure. We'll find out when the others get here."

"Hey, there's Renton and Eureka. Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it."

"No problem Michelle." said Eureka as they hugged each other gently.

"Renton, Eureka, this is my husband Mike. Mike, this is Renton and Eureka."

"Nice to meet you Mike." said Renton.

"You too Mr. Thurston."

"Just call me Renton."

"Ok Renton. Nice to meet you too Eureka."

"Same here Mike. Where are Katie and Bill?"

"OVER HERE!" said Katie as her and Bill walked up the sidewalk towards them. "Sorry we're late."

"It's ok." said Renton. "Good seeing you again Bill."

"You too Renton. Eureka, you're looking well as always."

"Thank you Bill. So, where do we start?"

"I'm not sure. All we can do is split up I guess. Michelle, did you guys walk here?"

"No, we're in our car over there."

"Ok. We have the Nirvash but it's too big to be going around town in. Eureka, we need to go to the shop."

"What for? She wouldn't be there."

"I know. Just trust me ok. Katie, I want you and Bill to cover as much area as you can on foot. If you can't find her, go home and use your car from there. She hopefully couldn't have gone far. I'm sure the police are looking for her also. I brought communicators so we can keep in contact. Anything comes up, page us right away."

"RIGHT!"

"Ok then. Let's go."

"Renton dear, why did we come to the shop for?"

"You'll see hon. You were wondering why I was having that gravel road built up to our place right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, this was supposed to be a surprise, but since it's an emergency we need it now." Renton then opened the door to the smaller garage and a to a canvas covered vehicle.

"What's this?"

"Our new family car." he said as he pulled off the canvas. "I've been working on it for a while now. It's all set and ready to go."

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Yep. I even got my license. Now let's go."

"Right!"

"_Renton, this is Katie, do you hear me?"_

"Katie, this is Eureka. Have you found anything?"

"_No, not yet. It's been two hours already. I think we'll have to wait until morning and see what happens then."_

"Alright Katie. Keep the communicators with you then. I'm not sure when we'll be needing them again."

"_We will Eureka. Good night."_

"Night Katie. Well dear, I suggest we go home too. It's been a long night."

"That's fine. God, I'm worried about her. I hope she's alright."

"So do I Renton. But I'm sure the kids are wondering where we're at right now. Let's go home and start out fresh tomorrow."

"Ok Eureka."

"Hey, can you teach me how to drive sometime?"

"That's what I got the car for dear. I said it was a family vehicle so we could get around easier." Eureka just gave him a warm smile and a gentle kiss to the cheek before they headed home for the night.

For the next week or so, nothing was heard or seen of Sarah at work or at her home. Eureka and Renton mainly spent their time at the shop or on base either working or doing more training exercises for the mission ahead of them. It wasn't without worry though. They were both concerned with Sarah's safety and well being without a doubt, but Eureka was the most worried out of both of them. She was afraid of another situation like they had faced with Nadia almost four years back. Luckily Nadia had turned out ok and became a wonderful friend, mother and wife. Sarah on the other hand they weren't sure of. They didn't know what to think until they knew how their friend was doing when she was finally found. Most of all, she wanted to make sure her husband remained safe at her side until the whole situation was over.

"Good job you guys." said Talho. "Looks like we've got our timing almost set. Hopefully a few more runs and we'll be set. Alright, Gekko, Izumo, head for home. It's time to call it a day. Gidget, contact the base. Let's see if Holland has any new info on the whole Sarah situation."

"Roger that."

"_Sorry Talho, but nothing yet." _said Holland over the radio. _"People have been on the lookout everywhere and there hasn't been a hint or clue of where she is period. So far we've hit a total roadblock."_

"Great. How are the Thurston's doing?"

"_Renton is still staying calm as ever taking things day by day. Eureka though is on pins and needles hoping things calm down soon. I haven't seen her like this since the whole Nadia incident four years ago."_

"I know. Alright, we'll be home shortly then. See you soon."

"_Copy that dear. Holland out."_

"Gekko out."

"There, it's done." said Renton with a happy sense of relief in his voice.

"What's that boss?" asked Joe.

"I got my old motorcycle restored. Geez, it's been years since I've seen it in this good of shape."

"It's a nice looking bike. How does it run?"

"We'll find out in a second here. Hand me a compact drive will you?"

"Sure. Here ya are boss."

"Thanks. Alright, here goes" and with a push of a button, the bike started up on it's very first try. "Awesome. She purrs like a kitten."

"Take her out for a spin. I've got things covered here."

"Thanks. Be back in a few."

"You got it boss."

"Hey, was that Renton?" asked Avriana as she and Nadia were out shopping.

"I think so. I didn't know he could ride a motorcycle like that. Neat."

"Yeah it is. He's never looked that happy either. Maybe it brought back an old memory for him."

"You're probably right dear. But we'll have to ask him later. We've got to get this shopping done for dinner tonight."

"Ok mom."

"Eureka? Eureka!!"

"Huh, what?"

"Got your head in the clouds again?" Michelle asked with a warm smile and a giggle.

"Oh, sorry Michelle. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"It's alright. It's been a stressful time for all of us. Just relax now and take it easy if you can. We're all here to help each other."

"Thanks Michelle."

"No problem."

"Hey girls, you hungry?" asked Katie.

"Depends. Why?"

"Well Michelle, there's this new home made sub shop that just opened up and I hear their subs are awesome. So, how about it?"

"Sounds good to me. How about you Eureka?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Come on. Let's go out and have some fun. Besides, I think you could use it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"That's what I'm talking about. Come on. It's on me this time."

"Man, what a day." said Julia as she relaxed in her and Steve's quarters on the Izumo. "Who would've thought timing and spacing two ships just right would be such a pain in the butt."

"I wish I knew." Steve chuckled. "I'm only a KLF pilot. I know nothing of what you guys are doing up there."

"Come take my place sometime then."

"No thanks dear. I like it where I am." he laughed. "Are you taking those meds like Hilda recommended?"

"Yes I am, and they've actually helped quite a bit. I'll have to thank them later. That morning sickness was starting to take it's toll on me."

"Couldn't have been that bad. You're only a little over a month in."

"You try throwing up all day and let me know how you feel."

"Ok ok, point taken. What else is going on today then?"

"We have to do more calculations so we can get our timing even closer and our spacing too. There's still a lot of work ahead of us."

"Sounds like fun. Need any help?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you'd be able to do anything since you haven't really participated in the whole thing."

"Hey, I have to try somehow. When do you have to get back to work?"

"In two hours. Doctors orders. He basically cut my work load in half."

"Good man. I'll have to thank him later. Well, I'll be in the mess hall if you need anything. Want me to bring you a lunch?"

"That's alright. I'm just going to take a nap for now."

"Ok hon. See you in a bit."

"There's been a possible sighting?!" said Renton later in the day. "Where?"

"_Well, we're not sure if it was her sir." _said information officer Thompson from the base. _"But apparently she was seen in Gladiolus city either yesterday or the day before. But before the authorities could question her she disappeared again."_

"Strange. How far is that city from here?"

"_Probably about four hours by car. About two if you use a KLF or LFO."_

"Well, I doubt heading there ourselves will do any good. If they see her there again, give me a call right away and let me know. It'll give us a chance to go out there and hopefully find her."

"_I will sir."_

"Ok. Thanks for your time."

"_No problem. Have a good day now."_

"You too Thompson. Bye now."

"So someone might have seen her then?" asked Katie.

"Looks that way Katie. But why would she be in Gladiolus city?"

"I'm not sure. I think she has a relative there, but that's it. All her other family is here in Bellforest."

"Well I doubt she's there visiting. Oh well, all we can do is hope she contacts us sometime so that way we know she's ok."

"Yeah, that's true."

"What's the matter Katie?"

"Well, I was wondering, why are you doing all of this for her? Especially considering the situation."

"That's how much I care for my friends Katie. I'd do the same thing for you and Michelle any day of the week. So don't fret. It's just who I am."

"Oh, ok. I guess you are a true friend after all."

"And don't ever let that leave your mind. Listen, what are you and Michelle doing later?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Why don't you and your husbands join me and Eureka for dinner at our place. I think a nice evening together will calm and relax everyone."

"Sound good Renton. I'll call Bill at work and let him know. I'll have Michelle call Mike also."

"Ok then. I'll be out of the office for the rest of the day. I'll see you guys around six. You know how to get there right?"

"Yes we do. We've been there before remember?"

"Sorry, it's been a while. See you guys later then."

"See you at six." and as Renton left the office, Katie had no idea of the night that would be coming up for them. After Renton turned the corner out of the shops lot and out of anyone's view, he was immediately hit on the back of the head and knocked out cold. Carefully and without anyone noticing, Sarah put him in the backseat of her car and drove out of town, happy to have what she thought was the love of her life with her.

"What do you mean he's not home?" asked Michelle as she and Mike arrived at Renton and Eureka's. "He said to be here at six."

"He did?" Eureka asked Curiously. "I haven't talked to him all afternoon. Usually he would tell me of these things."

"That's just weird. Haven't you been home?"

"No I haven't. Me and the kids were out running errands all day, so we weren't near the phone at all."

"Hmm, interesting."

"There's the phone there. Hold on a second."

"Ok Eureka."

"Come on in while you wait."

"Alright."

"Hello, Eureka here."

"EUREKA! It's Katie! Is Michelle there?"

"Yes she is. Her and Mike just got here. Why?"

"Get down here to the shop right now! It's an emergency!"

"What? What's going on?"

"It's Sarah!"

"Is she back?"

"NO! SHE'S GOT RENTON!!" and with those words the fear that Eureka had in her heart finally set in. The girl that she thought was their friend now had her husband, but where no one knew of.

"Alright, we're on our way! Who else is there with you?"

"Basically your entire family plus regular and military police. It's turned into a giant manhunt already."

"Ok, we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Hang tight."

"Please hurry."

"We will."

"Michelle, Mike, kids, we've got to go."

"Why?"

"Sarah got Renton!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Michelle yelled. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Eureka!!" Talho yelled when they all arrived at the shop. "How are you doing?"

"I'm scared mom." she replied with tears in her eyes. "Why would she do this?"

"She's obviously a woman possessed dear."

"Do you think we'll find him?"

"I hope so."

"Is anyone else going to help?"

"We've got Jurgens and his crew on the way right now." said Holland. "They'll be here shortly."

"Thanks dad."

"Sure hon. It is your husband you know."

"Ok, we're here." said Jurgens as his crew showed up. "Geez, talk about a search party."

"Thanks Jurgens. Now Katie, do you have any information on Sarah?"

"Nothing but a note right now, so listen up everyone:

_Dear friends and family,_

_Thanks for looking and caring for me. I know I have caused you all great strain and worry, but I am well. I know I haven't been acting right but there was a reason for that: I am in love with Renton. I realize he's married and has a wonderful family, but right now I need him in my life to find out if it's possible for me and him to be together. No need to worry though, I will keep him safe and warm. I mean no harm to him at all. So please give me some time with him by myself. I can not disclose our location so don't try looking for us. I have a nice place for us to be in at this time. I will call Katie tomorrow and let her know how things are. Thank you again for all of your love and support._

_Love, Sarah._

"Oh Renton." said Eureka sadly as she began to cry. "I…feel so lonely."

"It's alright dear, we'll find him." said Talho reassuringly. "Katie, does Sarah have any relatives anywhere?"

"Just Gladiolus City where she has an aunt, but that's it. They're only related by marriage and they hardly ever talk though, so I don't think she'd go there."

"We have to check anyways. Jurgens, does that city have an airport?"

"Yes it does. We can be there in two hours if we hurry."

"Good, get on it then." said Holland. "Everyone else check the other surrounding cities. Axel, can you and Diane watch the kids?"

"Yeah, we've got them." Axel replied. "Just make sure you bring my grandson home."

"We will Axel. He came home to us the first time, but now it's our turn to bring him home. I want you guys to keep an eye out though in this city also. Sarah could be bluffing and still be in town, so I don't want to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Ok Holland, we will. Just hurry back with him ok?" Diane replied worryingly.

"We'll do our best Diane." said Talho. "Eureka, you come with me and your father in our car. I don't want you to be alone right now."

"Ok mom."

"Alright, let's get going then. We've got a long night ahead of us."

"Oh man, what happened?" asked Renton groggily as he woke up the next day. "My head is just pounding."

"Renton?"

"Sarah? Where are we?"

"At my place."

"In Bellforest?"

"No, out in the country. We're basically in the middle of nowhere."

"How'd I get here?"

"I brought you out here myself Renton."

"But why?"

"Because I need to be with you. I love you."

"Katie, I have a family and a wife. You can't be doing this."

"I'm sorry, but I have to Renton. You're mine for now. I'll be back later though. I have to go get us some food since I haven't gone shopping yet. And don't even think about trying to leave. As you can see, I have a lock on our door that only I can use. Plus I have you tied to our bed, so you're not going anywhere's anyways. But if you be nice I'll let you loose. I'm sure you have to use the bathroom by now."

"It'd be nice."

"Ok then. I'll hold you to that Renton, ok?"

"That's fine Sarah. I wouldn't hurt a friend."

"Good." she replied as she let him loose. "The bathroom is over there. I'll be back later." she then left the room and locked the door behind her, sealing him in.

"Geez, no windows or phones either. What kind of house is this? Oh well, at least I have a bathroom and TV and the bed. Wait, she said it's our bed. OUR BED?! Oh man, I have to figure out how to get out of here."

"Everyone be quiet, it's Sarah!" said Katie. "Hey Sarah, how's it going?"

"_Everything's fine Katie."_

"How is Renton?"

"_He's doing well. He's safe and warm at my place."_

"But won't he get out?"

"_No, I have him locked in our room. He has access to a bathroom so don't worry he's not being tortured."_

"But why Sarah? Do you have any idea how much pain Eureka is in right now?"

"_I'm pretty sure I do, but that doesn't matter to me right now."_

"How can you say that Sarah?! It does matter! Her heart is breaking over here!"

"_Good. Maybe she'll forget him then. He's mine for now. All you have to know is that he's safe and warm. I'll call back later though. I have to go get us some food. Bye."_ and the phone went silent.

"Man, she's gone off the deep end."

"Where did she call from?" asked Talho.

"From a pay phone I think. It sounded like she was at a store or something like that. She wasn't at home."

"How is Renton?" asked Eureka.

"He's doing well from what she tells me, so that much we know for sure."

"Thank goodness. Now if we could only talk her into letting him go."

"It's not going to be easy Eureka, but I'll do my best for you. And if Renton is as handy as he is, he'll hopefully find a way to get out himself."

"Sweetie, I'm home." said Sarah a short time later with the groceries. "I got us some breakfast too if you're hungry."

"Bring it in Sarah. I'm starving."

"Ok." she replied as she opened the bedroom door. "Here you go. Make sure you eat it all. I'm sure your head still hurts too. I put some asprin on the tray for you."

"Thanks Sarah."

"No problem. I'll be in the living room." and once again she shut and locked the door behind her. "Oh, and don't even think about jumping me. I know better than to fall for that trick."

"Great. Now to think of another plan." he thought to himself.

"Garage Thurston, this is Michelle. How can I help you?"

"_Hey Michelle, it's Sarah."_

"Sarah!" Michelle yelled. Eureka and Katie just watched and listened quietly as Michelle began talking to her. "How's it going?"

"_Just fine. Me and Renton are getting along well."_

"How is he?"

"_Doing great. Still not sure if we'll be together though."_

"Probably not Sarah. He is married you know. Why don't you just let him go? Come on, we'll help you through this if you do."

"_I don't know if I'm ready to do that Michelle. Hey, can I ask you a question?"_

"Sure, go for it."

"_What is love like? I mean, we're getting along well, but something doesn't seem right. I love him like crazy, I'm sure of it. But how do I get him to love me the same way?"_

"I can't answer that Sarah."

"_Why not?"_

"Because, I'm not his wife or his children. Eureka is his wife, and he's got five kids who are worried sick about him. Please Sarah, just let him go. His family misses him."

"_Family? That's it!"_

"What? What's it?"

"_A family! I'll try to start a family with him! That'll make him love me! Thanks Michelle! Bye now!"_

"SARAH! WAIT!" but it was too late. The phone went silent. "Ok, we've got to step up our search efforts right now!"

"Why Michelle?" asked Eureka.

"Because, she's going to try to start a family of her own with Renton. I don't know how, but we've got to stop her." and with a look of fear in their eyes, the girls grabbed their jackets and headed out to alert the others.

"Does anyone know what her car looks like?" asked Dominic.

"Me and Michelle do." said Katie. "But where do we look? There's a ton of cars like hers."

"Do you know the license plate at all?"

"Not off hand no. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." said Anemone. "Every little bit helps. Hey, I just remembered something!"

"What?" asked Eureka with hope in her eyes.

"Avriana, we have a mental connection right?"

"Somewhat yes. I don't know exactly how strong it is though."

"Do you think we can use that in the LFO's and try to find him that way?"

"It's a possibility. Hey, why don't we try it!"

"Go for it!" said Talho. "Try the outlying areas first. I know there's some older homes out there also. Don't leave any stone unturned. If you're right Avriana, you'll be the hero of this group. Hilda, you, me, and Matthieu will follow behind in the 606 and 808. We'll stay back far enough though not to be seen just in case."

"Right. Got it." Hilda replied. Let's go."

"_So I have to figure out how to start a family with Renton."_ Sarah thought to herself after she got off the phone. _"But how do I make love to him without him realizing it?"_

"Everything ok Sarah?" Renton asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, fine." she giggled nervously. "Is your dinner ok?"

"It's great. Where'd you learn how to be such a great cook?"

"My mom mostly. She's a wonderful chef even though she hates to admit it."

"Have you ever thought of possibly opening your own restaurant or anything like that?"

"Not really. Too afraid of losing you really."

"What are you talking about? You'd never lose me. I don't lose track of my friends no matter what happens."

"But I want to be more than friends Renton. I want you to love me."

"I do love you Sarah, but only as a friend. That's all it'll ever be. I have a family that I love and care for. Nothing could ever separate me from them."

"I'm sorry Renton, but I just can't accept that. Until you can learn to love me like you do Eureka, I can't let you go."

"It won't happen Sarah, trust me. Let's just end this and go home."

"I'm sorry, we can't."

"Any luck yet Eureka?" asked Anemone.

"Nothing yet. I'm trying but it's hard. I don't know if I can do this alone."

"Ok then. Let's try linking up. Avriana, you up to this?"

"Sure, let's give it a shot. Nobody messes with my future father in law and gets away with it."

"I love her spunk." Anemone laughed. "Ok, Eureka, let's see if we can do this."

"Alright, let's go."

"_Renton! Renton where are you?"_

"Huh, what? Who's there?"

"_Renton, it's me, Eureka! Please answer me!"_

"But how?" he thought to himself as he and Sarah watched TV in the bedroom. "Ahh, be right back Sarah. I have to use the bathroom."

"Ok." she replied.

"What's going on?" asked Renton to himself after he closed the bathroom door. "It's like Eureka is in my head."

"_Renton, can you hear me? Please answer me!!"_

"Is it our mental connection?"

"_Renton, it's Avriana! We're trying to find you! Please answer us!"_

"Of course! It is!" he smiled to himself _"Ok, have to concentrate. Eureka, love, it's Renton! Can you hear me?"_

"Anything yet girls?" asked Talho over the radio.

"Still trying mom. Try to keep radio silence." Anemone replied.

"Copy that."

"_Eureka, Anemone, Avriana, someone please, answer me!! Get me out of here!!"_

"Anemone, I think I have something!" yelled Avriana.

"Awesome. I can't quite seem to reach him. Try again!"

"I will. Try to keep quiet now! _"Renton, it's Avriana! Can you hear me?"_

"_Avriana… help…please…"_

"I think I've got him! His signal is weak though!!"

"Thank god!" Eureka replied with joy. "Let me try again!"

"Go for it mom!" Avriana said with happiness in her voice. All Eureka could do was smile warmly as the hope in her heart began to rise once again. She then concentrated with all her heart and said _"Renton, if you can hear me, please tell me how much you love me…"_

"_With all my heart my love. Nothing will ever change that."_

"It's him! Awesome job Avriana! You're not leaving my family even if my life depends on it!"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere's anyways." she laughed. "Now let's go find dad."

"You got it dear. _"Hold on Renton! We're coming!"_

"_Please hurry love! She'll be getting suspicious soon if I don't come out of the bathroom!"_

"_I hear you better now love. Sever contact for now! Try back again when you can!"_

"_Ok! I'll contact you soon!"_

"_Please do!"_

"Renton, are you ok?" asked Sarah as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied as he came out. "Just had to freshen up a bit that's all."

"Oh, ok. Let's go back to bed and watch TV ok?"

"That's fine." he said nervously. Never before did he have to share a bed with another woman. But in this case he really had no choice. With them being locked in the bedroom and only her knowing how to unlock the door, he was dead to rights with her at the moment. With a light sigh he got into the bed next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. _"What do I do next? I don' t want to do the unthinkable and betray my wife by kissing her, but it may be the only way to make her think I love her. Have to contact Eureka…"_

"What's our status?" asked Talho over the radio once again.

"We got him!" said Eureka happily. "But we had to sever contact for the moment. He didn't want Sarah to get suspicious of him."

"Suspicious?"

"Yes. He was hiding in the bathroom of where he's at to hide while he talked to us."

"I see. Is he going to contact you again?"

"We're waiting for him now mom."

"Alright. I'm going to alert the others of our location."

"Roger that."

"_Eureka…"_

"It's him again! Radio silence everyone! _Renton, what's wrong?"_

"_I think I know how to drop her guard down, but it'll mean I may have to do something I don't want to do."_

"_Renton, don' t you dare make love to that woman!!"_

"_Not that!!! I may have to kiss her and let her relax and fall asleep so I can give you my location."_

"_No! You can't Renton!"_

"_Let him do it!" _Anemone chimed in. _"If it works, we'll be in the clear and hopefully we'll be able to move in. Sarah might get suspicious of his actions otherwise."_

"_He's right mom." _Avriana replied. _"I hate the idea as much as you do. But don't forget where his heart is at."_

"_And it's with you always." _Said Renton. _"It may be my only chance at this."_

"_Ok hon, I hate to say it, but do it. Get her guard down so we can get you home."_

"_Thanks Eureka. When we reunite, I'm giving you the biggest kiss you've ever had."_

"_Now that'll make up for it hon. Good luck."_

"_Thanks. Here goes nothing."_

"Hey, Renton?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"I love you." and now the moment that Renton had waited for had come. It was time to trick Sarah and get her guard down so the others could locate him. He then looked at her with a warm smile and said "I love you too, Sarah."

"You do?"

"Yes. You've been wonderful to me so far, so I can't see why not. _"What a lie" _he was thinking to himself as he said that. _"It hurts to even say it."_

"Oh Renton, thank you." she replied happily as she cuddled close to him. "You've made me so happy."

"I'm glad I did Sarah." and with a heavy heart but a warm smile, he gave Sarah a loving kiss, just as he had planned. After he did, Sarah did just what he thought she would. She relaxed in his arms and fell into a peaceful sleep, looking as happy as any woman could. _"Thank god that's over. Now to get back in contact with the others."_

"Ok, everyone has our coordinates." said Talho. "Any word yet from Renton?"

"Still waiting mom. He's having to make the biggest sacrifice of his life." Anemone replied.

"What do you mean?" Anemone then gave Talho the details of the plan Renton had created to trick Sarah. "Oh man, I can't believe he's going to do that."

"I know, but it was the only way he knew. I'm sure he hated it as much as you do."

"_Anemone…"_

"He's back mom! Give me a minute! _Renton, what's your status?"_

"_I did what I had to, but man I hated it."_

"_I believe it. How's Sarah?"_

"_Out like a light. She totally fell for it. She's asleep in my arms and I'm watching TV just to keep myself occupied."_

"_Ok then. Good job."_

"_Thanks. Where's Eureka?"_

"_One second. _Eureka, he wants to talk to you!!"

"Ok, coming! When will everyone be here then mom?"

"About two hours. We have to keep him going until then."

"Alright. _Renton, love, it's me. Is everything ok?"_

"_Everything's fine, even though I feel like a pig for having to do what I did."_

"_It's alright. You did good hon. You just owe me one."_

"_You'll get more than that back sweetie, trust me."_

"_I can't wait. But anyways, we need details of where you're at. Can you give us anything?"_

"_Not really. It's pretty barren where we're at. All I know is that it's a little yellow house with a small red shed or barn next to it. I was able to see those from the living room window once, but that's it. It was a lucky shot before she dragged me back into the bedroom."_

"_Is that where she keeps you?"_

"_Yes. She hasn't shown any weapons but right now I'm not putting her past it. So if you do locate us, be careful."_

"_We will hon. Hopefully we'll be there soon, so hang tight."_

"_I will. Please hurry. I need to have you in my arms."_

"_I'll be back in your arms soon enough dear. And I'll never let you go again."_

"_I hope not. See you soon."_

"Ok, here's where we're at now." said Talho after the others showed up. "I had Avriana go on ahead and scout for the house that Sarah supposedly has him held up at. All we know is that it's yellow and has a red shed or barn like building. We probably won't strike until morning since I know everyone is tired. Eureka already fell asleep in the backseat of the Nirvash and Anemone is sleeping in the Venturion."

"Why is Avriana out there then?" asked Dominic.

"Because of the mental connections that Anemone and Eureka used, it took a lot out of them. Avriana didn't do it so much, so she's got energy to burn. She should hopefully be back shortly."

"Alright. So Anemone's and Avriana's mental connection idea worked out well to our advantage. Good think Sarah didn't know that. It turned out to be her weak point."

"That it did. Ok, everyone set up camp. Tomorrow morning it's Mission Rescue Renton."

"_Ok, now to get things rocking." _said Renton thought to himself the next morning. _"Maybe if I can fake being sick it'll get her out of the house."_

"Renton, breakfast is ready." said Sarah as she came into the bedroom. As she did, all she could hear was coughing out of Renton. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm sorry. It's so cold out here at night that I think it gave me a cold."

"Oh my, and I don't have any cold medicine. Well, here's your breakfast. Let me run through the shower and I'll go get you something ok?" she replied as she tied one of his hands to the bed with handcuffs.

"Ok." he said as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. _"Hey guys, are any of you awake?"_

"_I'm here love." _Eureka replied. _"We're ready to strike at any time. Avriana already found what we think is your exact location. Even the car description matches."_

"_Good. I think you got us then. I already have a plan. How far out are you?"_

"_About thirty minutes."_

"_Ok, plenty of time. Here's what we're going to do. I have Sarah going out and getting me cold medicine since I'm faking I'm sick. She's in the shower right now. I'll let you know in about ten minutes when to leave. You guys will take her down shortly after she leaves the house with the 808, 606, and 909. You other three get over here and get me out so I can go home. But don't show yourselves until AFTER she leaves."_

"_Right. Got it. See you soon love."_

"_Thanks. I love you Eureka."_

"_I love you too dear."_

"Awesome plan, but I'm only changing one thing." said Holland. "I'll go with the Nirvash, Venturion, and Newhope. Steve, since you're here with your KLF, go with the 808 and 606 and take her down. I want to be with the girls in case there's any surprises. Now get into position everyone. We head out in five minutes. Remember, try to stay hidden until you get the take down signal. Alright, let's go."

"Ok Renton, I'll be back soon ok?" said Sarah after she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Stay here until then."

"Ok." he replied as she left and locked the door. _"Ok guys, move in now!"_

"Dad, I just got the signal from Renton!" yelled Eureka. "Clearance to move in has been given!"

"Roger that! Let's go!"

"I'm in love with Renton, and he loves me." Sarah sang to herself happily as she drove along into town. Suddenly Hilda in the 808 landed in front of her, causing her to slam on her brakes and stop. Quickly afterwards the 606 and Steve landed around her, surrounding her and leaving her with nowhere to go.

"Sarah Matthews, this is KLF unit leader Steve Jackson. You are hereby under arrest for the kidnapping of Renton Thurston. Come out of your car with your hands up."

"Ok girls, back up." said Holland. He then ran at the door with full force and kicked it down. "RENTON, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Back here!" he yelled. "But the door is locked! Only Sarah has the keys!"

"Not if she continuously leaves them on the counter like this." said Avriana as she handed Holland the keys.

"No, this one is for Eureka. Here you go dear." Eureka then happily took the keys from her father and unlocked the door to the bedroom. What she saw put tears of happiness in her eyes. There sat her husband, alive and healthy as could be. All she could do otherwise was run up to him and cry in his arms, thankful to be reunited with her one true love. She then released him from the handcuffs and the two walked out of the house in each others embrace, happy to be together once again.

"Thanks you guys, I owe you everything for this." said Renton as they exited the house.

"You don't owe us anything." said Holland. "Your life was in jeopardy and we came in and saved the day. We couldn't have done it though if it wasn't for the mental connection you have with the others."

"Well I still owe you guys. Is Sarah in custody then?"

"She should be by now yes."

"Thank god. Come on everyone, let's go home. Oh, Eureka, I do owe you one thing right now."

"And what's that?" she asked gently. Renton then gave her exactly what he had promised the night before- the longest, most passionate kiss she had ever had in her life. But this time, it was enough to take her breath away and make her go weak in the knees. All he did afterwards was carry her to the Nirvash, helped her get in, and took off and headed for home, where the rest of his family was eagerly waiting for him.


	13. A Family Homecoming

-1Chapter 13- Family homecoming

"I can't believe I'm finally going home." said Renton shortly after they took off. "I didn't think I'd get out of there for a while."

"It's good to have you back dear." Eureka replied softly as she sat next to him, tears of happiness in her eyes. "I was so lonely without you. I haven't had much sleep in the last week because of all of this."

"Neither have I, believe me. Being tied up to the bed next to another woman wasn't exactly a comfortable feeling."

"I can't believe she did that to you. I never would've thought she'd go that far."

"Yeah, well, she did. I'll just be glad when I get home to our kids and the rest of the family."

"Me too. You can thank Avriana and Anemone for all of this though."

"Why's that?"

"It was their idea to try our mental connections with each other to find you. If it wasn't for that we probably wouldn't have found you for a long time."

"Probably not hon. We were out in the middle of nowhere. God knows when you would've found me."

"You're right. Luckily we stuck to the main roads as we flew along trying to find you."

"You aren't kidding there. I hope Sarah can get the help she needs now."

"So do I dear. But let's not talk about her. Let's just go home."

"You're right about that." Avriana beeped in. "I'm so tired it's ridiculous."

"Well thanks for your help Avriana." Renton replied. "I owe you for all of your hard work."

"Don't mention it dad."

"Wait, did you just call me dad?"

"Yes I did. I went to great lengths to help find and save you. I think I've earned that honor."

"Oh really?" Renton chuckled. "But you and Maurice are only going on fourteen Avriana."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving Maurice or this family, so you might as well get used to it."

"Point well taken Avriana. Welcome to the Thurston family."

"Thanks. Eureka, how much longer until we get home?"

"About an hour hon. Just don't fall asleep on us."

"I won't. If it's ok, can I come to your place and crash on the sofa?"

"Sure dear. Just stay by us."

"I will." and the radio went silent.

"She fits in well." said Renton warmly. "I'm glad to have her around."

"Me too sweetie. She'll make a wonderful daughter in law when the time comes."

"Yes she will. Are the kids at home?"

"No. Axel and Diane have them."

"Ok. Let's go home and sleep first though. I'm exhausted."

"Ok hon." Eureka then lit their boosters and headed straight for home.

"You guys got him?" asked Nadia after everyone had returned home. "That's awesome! How is he?"

"Tired and happy to be home." Talho replied. "Him and Eureka went straight home to get some sleep. Avriana went with them in the Newhope."

"That's fine. At least I know where she's at. Where's Sarah?"

"In custody with Steve in his KLF. He should have her at the police headquarters by now."

"Good. I hope she goes away for a long time."

"She probably will. Kidnapping, assault, false imprisonment, she's got a lot of charges against her right now."

"Ouch, sounds like it. Well, at least he's home. That's the main thing."

"Yes it is. But I'm heading to Axel and Diane's to tell them of the situation."

"You let me do that. You and Holland take your kids and go get some rest. It looks like you could use it."

"Thanks Nadia. We owe you one."

"You don't owe us a thing. Just go home and sleep."

"Nadia, any news of Renton?" asked Diane after she showed up.

"Are the kids up?"

"Yeah, they're in the dining room eating. Kids, Grandpa, Nadia is here with some news! Get in here!"

"Coming!" yelled the kids as they and Axel came running out.

"Well?" asked Axel. "What's going on?"

"Everyone, Renton is home! They got him safe and sound!"

"YAY!!" they all yelled.

"Where are they?" Diane asked happily.

"They went home to get some rest. They'll probably be with you sometime this afternoon."

"Thank god." Axel replied. "I'll call the shop and tell the girls and guys. They'll be happier than ever to have him back."

"I think we all are Axel. But lets let them rest for now, they deserve it."

"Home sweet home." said Renton happily as they walked in the door. "I can't wait until I can sleep in my own bed."

"Same here dear. Avriana, since Maeter isn't here, you can go ahead and use her bed instead of the sofa."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"Awesome. Thanks Eureka." she replied as she went into Maeters room.

"You're welcome. Sleep tight."

"I will."

"Come on Renton dear, let's go to bed ourselves."

"Sounds good to me hon." and as the two got ready for bed, Renton couldn't help but stare at his wife with a smile. The way she and the rest of his family and friends came to look for him let him know how devoted and loved he was to everyone, especially Avriana who all of a sudden considered them her in laws, which made him chuckle a bit. He didn't mind though. He'd love to have her as a daughter in law anyways. As the two got under their covers, Renton gave his wife one more gentle kiss before letting her head rest on his shoulder and having her arm wrapped around him tight, never wanting to let him go. He just smiled warmly and within a few minutes time, was in a deep comfortable sleep with his wife by his side.

"LET ME GO!! I NEED TO GO FIND RENTON!!" Sarah yelled at the police station. "HE SAID HE LOVED ME!! HE DOESN'T LOVE THAT OTHER WOMAN ANY MORE!!"

"Quiet down Sarah!!" Steve yelled. "That was a ploy! A trick to lower your defenses!"

"BUT HE KISSED ME!"

"Another dumb trick! Ask all the others! They'll tell you the same thing! It was all a plan to get him home to Eureka, where he BELONGS! So you might as well get over it! With the charges you have going against you, you won't be around any men for quite a while."

"Ok, all set Mr. Jackson." said the Booking officer. "Thank you and the entire army and GekkoState staff for your assistance in this matter. We couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem officer. Just try to get this poor girl some help. She could use it."

"I'll have the jails doctors refer her to a psychologist."

"Thanks. Well, good luck Sarah. I wish you the best." Steve said calmly as the officers began to take her away.

"I'LL BE BACK!! RENTON WILL BE MINE! YOU'LL SEE!! ONE DAY!! HE'LL BE MINE!!!" she yelled as she tried to fight back.

"Get some help Sarah, please." Steve replied quietly under his breath as he left the station. "You definitely need it."

"JUSTIN!!"

"Hey Maeter!" he replied happily as Maeter ran up and gave him a hug and a huge kiss. "Well, you seem to be in a good mood."

"I am! Dad is home!"

"He is?! Awesome! Where are they?"

"Mom and dad are at home getting some sleep. Avriana is with them."

"That's good to hear. HILDA, MATTHIEU!!"

"What's up?" asked Hilda as she and Matthieu came onto the front porch.

"Maeter just told me that Renton is now officially home safe."

"AWESOME!! Where is he?"

"At home with Eureka getting some sleep after the ordeal. Avriana is there with them also getting some sleep."

"That's good to hear." said Matthieu. "I just can't believe that there was someone out there that was willing to go that far just to get a man. It's crazy."

"Tell me about it." Hilda replied. "It makes you wonder what this world is coming to."

"It definitely makes you think." said Justin. "If any guy tries doing that to Maeter here, they'll have another thing coming."

"That protective of me already eh?" Maeter replied softly.

"You better believe it. It's bad enough that I get the eye from some of the girls at school."

"Getting that already huh Justin?" Matthieu asked jokingly.

"Don't remind me. But as soon as they see me with Maeter or just kissing her on the sly when I can they get a jealous look on their face. It kind of makes you laugh when you see it."

"Yeah, well, that's all they're getting too." said Maeter somewhat defensively. "No girl is stealing away my boyfriend without a fight."

"My dear Maeter, I do love your spunk." Justin chuckled. "I'm getting better at keeping up with it though at least."

"You have a long ways to go yet." Maeter giggled. "But yes, you are getting better."

"Better believe it." said Hilda. "We've seen some awesome changes in you Justin. You have a bright future ahead of you if you keep it up."

"Thanks guys, but one question though."

"What's that?"

"How'd this come from Renton being home to me? This day should be about him."

"Good question." Hilda laughed. "It's definitely a day of celebration. Come on, we're going out for lunch on me."

"Hey Axel." said Katie. "Surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, it has been a while. Where's Michelle and the others?"

"They should be around. Let me page them. Give me a minute." and after a quick page and a few minutes time, everyone was in the shops office.

"So, what are we all here for?" asked Dustin. "We've got work to do."

"Will you quit being impatient." Mack replied as he smacked him in the back of the head. "Geez, how do people stand being around you?"

"Why you…"

"That's enough you two." Axel replied impatiently. "I don't care what goes on here, just as long as you keep this business running for Renton."

"Speaking of Renton, any news of that situation?" asked Michelle nervously and with a scared look in her eyes.

"Yes, and it's good. They got him. He's home."

"AWESOME!!" they all yelled.

"How is he?" Mack asked.

"They're tired. Him and Eureka are at home sleeping right now. They should hopefully get back up and around this afternoon."

"Thank god." said Katie. "That was terrible what happened to him."

"Yeah it was." said Dustin. "Even I wouldn't want to be stuck in that postion."

"I didn't think things like that would bother you." Joe snickered

"Quiet Joe." said Michelle. "We don't need another argument between you two. The main thing is that they're ok."

"And that they are." Axel replied. "But you guys get back to work now. I'm sure Renton would hate to see you guys sitting around."

"Yes sir!" they all replied.

"Hi beautiful." said Renton with a warm smile and a gentle kiss as the two finally woke up from a long peaceful slumber.

"Hi love." she replied as she looked at her husband with loving eyes. "How are you?"

"A lot better now that I have you back in my arms. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you again."

"I have a pretty good idea." she replied gently with a warm smile. "I'm just glad to have you back in my arms as well. I was so lonely without you. I almost couldn't handle it."

"You stayed strong though, and that's what I love hon. You faced adversity and came through with flying colors. It shows how strong your faith in life really is."

"Not my faith in life hon, but my faith in our love for each other. It's something that no one will break. We've been through way too much for it to be broken."

"Yeah, you're right hon. I'll never be broken, I'll make sure of it." Eureka just looked at her husband with a look of soft, passionate love in her eyes. As she gently placed her hand on his left cheek, he gave her a loving kiss, easing the tears of fear that still somewhat rested in her eyes. "Eureka, hon, you have my promise that our love will never be broken. No matter what the strain, I'll never let our love falter. Those are the words that I'll always keep in my heart."

"And mine as well." she replied softly as she cuddled close to her husband, holding him tight in her arms. "I'm never letting you go."

"I'm never letting you go either dear." he said gently as he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Not if my life depends on it."

"Geez, and I thought what me and Maurice said made us sound soft." said a tired but spunky Avriana.

"Hi Avriana." Eureka giggled. "Sleep ok?"

"Yeah, I slept great. Thanks guys."

"Don't worry about it. If you'd like, you can ask your mom if you spend the night tonight."

"Thanks Eureka. Is that ok with you Renton?"

"Sure, why not. We'll take Justin tomorrow night then so Maeter doesn't get jealous."

"Why would she?" asked Eureka.

"Well, if we let Avriana stay the night and not Justin, she'd get upset since she can't have her loved one stay with us either."

"I see. That's understandable. All right, you can stay if you want Avriana."

"Cool! Thanks guys. I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed one of Maeter's night gowns."

"That's fine Avriana. You might want to use my hairbrush too."

"Say what?"

"Ahh, nice hair Avriana." Renton laughed.

"Hey, yours doesn't look much better you two."

"Touche. You hungry?"

"Yeah. I haven't eaten all day."

"Well, how about we all get dressed and cleaned up and I'll make us an early supper."

"Sounds wonderful dear. I'll call Axels afterwards and bring the kids home."

"Good. I'd like to see my kids again. It's been too long."

"Yeah, sure Avriana. You're more than welcome to stay the night there. Yeah, I'll have Eureka pick up some clothes for you. Ok hon. See you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye now."

"Is everything ok?" asked Hap.

"Yeah, everything's perfect. Avriana just asked if she could stay the night at Renton and Eureka's and I said it was fine."

"Works for me. It'll be her first sleepover. I hope she can handle it."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Hap. Besides, I don't think she'll mind spending the night with Maurice."

"Very funny."

"Hey, I thought it was." Nadia giggled. "And besides, you know I'm kidding. She'll be in Maeters room on a spare bed."

"Yeah, I know. Is she coming home to get some clothes?"

"No, Eureka is picking some up for her when she comes to get the kids, so I'm going to go get them ready for her."

"That's fine. How is our little one doing?"

"If you're talking about our baby, it's progressing well from what my doctor says. Everything is right on track and where it should be."

"Good to hear. Are Renton and Eureka ok?"

"They're doing great from what Avriana told me. They've been stuck to each other like glue since they got up."

"I believe it. That was a harrowing experience for them."

"It was for all of us hon. Makes you think how precious your loved ones are to you."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I said the same thing when we landed in Alcoa city."

"You did? That came out of you?"

"Yes it did. Scary isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I still love you."

"You had better."

"I do you goof." she giggled as she kissed her husband. "Now I'll be right back. I have to go get Avriana's clothes ready."

"Ok hon. Hurry back."

"Why? What are you in a hurry for?"

"Well how does a quiet night cuddled on the sofa watching movies sound to you tonight?"

"Now that I could use."

"MOMMA!!" yelled the kids as she walked into Axels house.

"Hi kids." she said with a laugh as she hugged them. "I hope they weren't a bother to you Diane."

"Not at all Eureka. You helped save my brother, and that's all I can ask for."

"You're welcome Diane. I'm glad I was able to help."

"How is he?" asked Axel.

"He's doing great. He's at home with Avriana right now."

"Why is Avriana there?" asked Maeter.

"She's spending the night with us tonight."

"Awesome!"

"Yes it is." Eureka giggled. "We have to go to her parents house next and pick some clothes up for her."

"Sounds like fun." Diane laughed. "You guys deserve it though."

"Yes we do. This last week has been, well, not fun for us. It's been stressful on me and the kids."

"It has been on all of us Eureka." said Axel. "I'm just glad that you're all home safe."

"Thanks grandpa. I feel the same way too, believe me. I'm just relieved to have my husband back home with me. That was the main thing."

"I know the feeling. Alright, you guys had better get going then. Go spend time together as a family."

"We will grandpa. Thanks again you two for watching our kids."

"Don't mention it." said Diane. "Now get going."

"Ok. Bye now!"

"Bye guys!"

"Aww, Avriana didn't come with you?" Nadia giggled.

"I'm sorry." Eureka laughed. "She and Renton are cooking up a huge dinner for us at home."

"Sounds like fun. How is he doing?"

"Great so far, but he's a lot more conscious of me though. Ever since we got home he hasn't really let me out of his sights until now."

"Well, it's to be expected. He'll probably be like that until things settle down a bit. It's really a psychological thing."

"Psychological?"

"Yes. The trauma that the whole situation caused kind of messed with his mind a bit, making him more cautious of himself, you and his family. He's really going to be the worst with you, but not in a bad way. He'll just be a lot more caring and loving with you. If it starts getting to you, you'll just have to work with it. Just be gentle with him."

"I will Nadia. Thanks."

"No problem. Here are Avriana's things for tonight and tomorrow including all her bathroom items."

"Thanks Nadia. I'll drop her off tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright. Have fun."

"We will. Thanks again!"

"Dad!" yelled the older kids.

"Daddy!!" yelled Felicity.

"Hey guys." Renton replied with tears of happiness in his eyes. "You have no idea how much I missed you all."

"I think we do dad." Maeter cried. "I was so worried about you."

"I was too Maeter. Maurice, Linck, did you watch over your mom?"

"Yeah, we did dad." Linck replied.

"Good job Linck. Maurice, did you help watch over the younger ones?"

"As always dad. I did everything I could for mom."

"Thanks guys. I'm really proud of you for sticking it out."

"He looks so proud." said Avriana as she stood next to Eureka.

"He really is Avriana." Eureka replied as she gently put her arm around Avriana's shoulder. "We're proud of you too for helping us all out."

"Hey, no problem mom. I'd do anything to help you guys."

"I know you would. You must like calling me mom now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I won't if you don't want me to though."

"It's alright dear. I know you have your future planned out for you, even for being thirteen at the moment."

"Well, it's because of my parents and Maurice that I know what I want to do. Nobody said it was going to be an easy road to follow though."

"Maybe not, but we'll be behind you all the way Avriana."

"Thanks Eureka. I appreciate it."

"No problem dear. You had better check on supper though."

"Don't worry, I've got it. You just go relax and take it easy."

"It awesome that you're spending the night." said Maeter later on after supper as they sat in front of the fireplace. "Now I wish Justin was here."

"He'll be here tomorrow night." said Renton as he and Eureka relaxed comfortably on their sofa. "We thought it'd only be fair."

"Cool. Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo."

"Hey Maurice, what do you think of me staying here tonight?" asked Avriana as she layed back relaxed on Maurice's chest as they sat on the floor, his arms hugging her.

"Well, it is different, a little uncomfortable really."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I've never had a girl I liked stay the night with us before, so it's new to me."

"Ahh, nervous I see. Well you don't have to worry anyways. I'll be staying in Maeter's room."

"Well, that is kind of obvious." Maurice chuckled.

"What? We've slept together once before you know."

"YEAH, BUT THAT WAS ACCIDENTAL!"

"It doesn't matter, I still liked it." all the others could do was sit there and laugh uncontrollably as Maurice sat there red in the face and totally embarrassed.

"Geez, thanks guys."

"We can't help it." Maeter laughed. "It's cute but funny at the same time."

"Ok, I get it already. Geez."

"You're starting to sound like your father everyday Maurice." Eureka giggled.

"Thanks mom."

"Man, I wish our place had a fireplace. It's so warm and cozy." said Avriana as she wrapped up her and Maurice in a fleece blanket.

"That it is." said Eureka. "Me and Renton spend our quiet time here every night after the kids go to bed. We just lay here on our sofa and talk about our days, relax, cuddle, and sometimes if the mood is just right, we just fall asleep in each others arms and don't wake up until the next morning. Usually when we do we wake up the next morning and the embers are still burning red and it still feels nice and warm."

"Now that sounds wonderful Eureka."

"It really is Avriana."

"Ok, when I get old enough to have my own place, I'm going to have a fireplace and I don't care what it takes."

"Yes love." Maurice chuckled. "Whatever you want."

"You got it Maurice."

"Avriana taking charge. I like that." Maeter giggled. "Better watch it Maurice. She'll have you following her all over the place before you know it."

"Hey, I'm not going to do that to Maurice." Avriana laughed. "I don't want to chase the poor boy away. I love him just the way he is."

"Why thank you Avriana. I love you too."

"Ok, I'm going to be sick." said Maeter as she made fake choking sounds.

"Hey, I love being sappy. It just shows how much we love each other." said Avriana. "It's no worse than your parents."

"Yeah, but them I'm used to."

"And what about you and Justin?" said Eureka. "I can guarantee you two will be the same way."

"Well, ahh…"

"She's got you there Maeter." Maurice laughed.

"Oh shut-up."

"Now that was a relaxing day." said Talho as she watched the kids play on the living room floor. "We needed that after all that happened."

"You aren't kidding there mom." said Anemone. "That was absolutely insane what Sarah did. Who knew people would go that far for love."

"Unfortunately they can dear. It's a scary thought."

"One that'd I'd rather not talk about." said Holland. "We've been through enough already and so has Renton. Let's just leave something like that alone."

"That's fine dad." Anemone replied. "Hey Dominic, how is the whole investigation going?"

"Slow. Sarah refuses to cooperate right now."

"Why's that?"

"She still believes Renton loves her."

"Great…"

"Listen you guys, I know Renton has had a hard time and I'm sure he will for a while now until he gets over the whole thing, but how about we have a nice calm family dinner to welcome him back home."

"Good idea hon. I think he could use it. What do you think mom?"

"I think we can do that. Just nice and simple, nothing fancy or loud. Just calm and relaxing. What do you think Holland?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. But we'll do it at their place so that way he's comfortable."

"Good point. I'll talk to Eureka tomorrow and see what she says. Anemone, I think it's time we got the kids into bed."

"Yeah, it is getting late. Sara Jo, Lisa, time to go to bed girls."

"Ok momma." they replied.

"You too Stephen." said Talho. "Bedtime bucko."

"Ok mom."

"I'll take care of Angel." said Holland.

"Ok dear. See you guys tomorrow then?"

"As always." Dominic replied. "Until then."

"Until then." said Holland. "Good night guys."

"Goodnight." they both replied.

"Night kids." said Eureka as Maeter, Linck and Felicity went to bed.

"I'll take care of Timothy hon." said Renton as he got up.

"Ok dear." she replied as she gave him a gentle kiss.

"Still worried Eureka?" asked Avriana.

"Just a little. He seems normal, but yet he isn't. But at least your mom explained everything to me."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She thinks he's going to be a little more conscious of us and the kids, but me in particular. She believes he's not going to let me out of his sight for a time being until he recuperates a bit. She said he should get better as time goes on."

"Poor Renton. Sounds like he's got it rough right now."

"Well, at least he's got people around him that love him. All we can do is support him."

"I'm back." said Renton as he cuddled back up with his wife on the sofa. "He's out like a light."

"What about Felicity?"

"Nicely tucked in hon. She should be out shortly."

"Ok. Aren't you two going to bed yet?"

"In a little bit." said Avriana. "I just want to enjoy some more of this fire. It's so relaxing."

"It is nice and warm isn't it?" asked Renton. "That's why I love this place."

"How'd you find it?"

"Well, I knew the place was around since I was a teenager. It was always abandoned and never used. One time during the first war, Holland let his job get the best of him and we jumped ship with the kids. Since I knew where this place was, we came here automatically. With a lot of cleaning and weeding, this place was like brand new in no time."

"Wow. Was the nursery part of it?"

"Not at that time. That's actually an addition. So is my shop. The guys on the Gekko and the federation built it. You were around when it happened Avriana."

"Well, I don't remember much from those days. I was still learning back then."

"That's fine Avriana. Anyways, the day they brought us back home to show it to us, Eureka here had gone into labor. We had Felicity the next day."

"Wow. Sounds like Felicity couldn't wait to see her new room too." Avriana giggled.

"I guess not now that you put it that way." Renton laughed. "But those two days turned out to be the most wonderful days of our lives."

"You guys have quite the history don't you?"

"You could say that yes. Some things we aren't proud of, but most of them we are, and that's all that counts."

"What things are you proud of the most?"

"Well, to me, it's raising our family so well." said Eureka. "Otherwise I'm proud of how hard we've worked for the things we've got. Our home, kids, jobs, it's all proof of what we've been through."

"Amazing. You two have been through a lot, not including the current situation of course."

"Well, I'm proud of the way we all handled that. Especially you Avriana. You all did well."

"Thanks Eureka. Theirs only one thing I'm really proud of right now."

"And what's that?" asked Renton.

"Meeting the love of my life."

"What else?" asked Eureka. "I know Maurice is a part of your life, but there has to be other things."

"Well, I'm proud of how I do in school, how well I handle bad situations, and I guess I'm proud of having really good friends."

"Not bad Avriana." Renton replied. "Now, about Maurice…"

"DAAAAD!!!

"Oh, hey Maeter. Are your mom and dad home?" asked Talho on the phone the next day.

"_No, they're at work."_

"Already? Even after what happened?"

"_Yeah. Dad wanted to get his work caught up a bit so he went down there. Mom went with him just to keep an eye on things."_

"How is he doing?"

"_Still a little apprehensive. If he doesn't hear from mom or us after a certain amount of time he starts worrying big time."_

"Oh dear, I hope he can get through the day ok."

"_Mom is with him in the smaller garage so she can keep an eye on him from there. Katie, Michelle, Joe, Mack, and Dustin have the main shop under control."_

"Ok, that's fine. Things are ok otherwise then?"

"_So far so good. All we can do is take it day by day with him."_

"That's true. Are you watching the kids?"

"_No, they're with aunt Diane today. I'm home by myself."_

"By yourself?! Where's Maurice?"

"_Out reffing on his board trying to relax a bit. Avriana went home earlier."_

"Oh, did she spend the night?"

"_Yes she did. Justin is staying here tonight."_

"You must be excited then."

"_Somewhat yes." _Maeter giggled. _"It ought to be fun."_

"Sounds like it. Listen, can you have your mom call me when she gets home?"

"_Sure Talho. I'll give her the message."_

"Ok, thanks. Talk to you later dear."

"_Bye Talho."_

Meanwhile at the shop, Eureka was sitting in the office of the garage working peacefully on the paperwork for the day. The garage was right in her view through the doorway so she could easily keep an eye on Renton. As she did, she would give herself a warm smile as she saw how hard he worked. As she did, Renton would occasionally see her and give her a warm smile of his own, letting her know he was ok. All she could do was giggle at him when he did that. His smile always made her feel young at heart again, just like when she first found out she loved him. Most of the time, it just made her fall in love with him all over again. After what happened though, her love for her husband was stronger than it had ever been in her life. She was scared though still, afraid of what the after effects might end up doing to him later on in life. But she knew that as long as she and the rest of their family stayed by his side, he would make it through anything that life threw at him. As she sat there calmly with these thoughts in her head, a sudden clank of a tool hitting the floor caught her attention. When she looked up, she saw Renton bent over a car, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Immediately she got up and ran to his side, calming and relaxing him.

"Renton dear, are you ok?" she asked worryingly as she sat him down on the floor.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know what happened dear. I was doing fine and then all the images of what happened just started racing through my head. I just lost my breath, got dizzy and sweaty."

"I was afraid this was going to happen."

"What?"

"They're all after effects of what happened to you hon. It's going to make things difficult for you for a little while I think."

"Great. As if we haven't been through enough already."

"Listen dear, I'm right here at your side ok? That's why we're down here in this garage. It'll make it easier for me to keep an eye on things with you."

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear that. It's going to be a rough ride for a bit I think."

"It's alright my dear Renton. I'll be with you the entire time."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Renton, with all my heart. Nothing in this world will ever change that." and with a gentle smile and a caring kiss, Renton took his wife into a gentle embrace, never wanting to let her go. As they kissed, Renton began to run his hand up and down her back and sides, gently touching her in all of the sensitive areas that he knew. "Renton, stop it!" she giggled. "We're working you know."

"I know." he replied gently as he looked at her soft lavender eyes as he put his hands under her shirt and caressed the skin on her back and sides. "Doesn't mean I can't flirt with my wife here and there."

"Oh Renton." she giggled. "We'd had better get back to work before someone finds us like this, especially customers."

"Oh, ok." he replied as the two straightened themselves up and got up off the floor. "Just as I was starting to enjoy myself."

"Behave and you'll get what you want later." she whispered in his ear. She then sauntered seductively back towards the office, showing off what she knew he wanted most and giving him the 'come and get me' look. He just chuckled to himself and got back to work, doing some of the best work he had ever done in his entire life.

"So, how was your sleepover?" asked Nadia after Avriana returned home from dropping off the Newhope.

"Pretty fun. Renton and Eureka have a really nice place up there."

"That they do. What'd you do up there?"

"Well, me and Renton cooked a huge supper for all of us, then we played with the little ones a little bit, sat and talked around the fireplace and just talked amongst each other. Me and Maurice sat up against the sofa wrapped in a blanket, Renton and Eureka laid on the sofa cuddled with each other, and the others just sat in the chairs. It turned out to be a wonderful night."

"Sounds like it. Justin is staying the night tonight, am I correct?"

"Yes he is mom. Good morning dad. About time you got up."

"Very funny." Hap chuckled as he came downstairs.

"Hap dear, the base called. They're running into some complications with the computers. They want you to come down and look at them today."

"Ok. I'll give them a call in a bit. Did the sleepover go ok?"

"Everything went fine dad. Mom will give you the details. I'm going to go call the girls and see what they're up to." Avriana replied as she ran up to her room.

"Teenagers, I tell you." Hap chuckled.

"Yeah, well you'll be going through it again in a while hon." Nadia replied softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "and you know you wouldn't trade it for the world."

"I know." he chuckled. "How are you feeling with that today?"

"Not too bad at all. The morning sickness hasn't hit me at all today. I guess it's one of those easy days."

"That's good. What's for breakfast?"

"I already ate, so you have to fend for yourself."

"I see. I think some chocolate chip pancakes are in order."

"I HEARD THAT!" Avriana yelled as she came racing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Does she have sensitive hearing or something?" Hap laughed. "She only does that when I mention those things."

"She's got her fathers taste." Nadia giggled. "Shows how well you raised her."

"I guess so."

"Hurry up dad! I'm hungry!"

"Coming." he replied. "What a girl." he laughed as he went into the kitchen.

"Hey Katie, how is Renton doing?" asked Joe later on that morning.

"Just fine so far. I was just down there dropping off some more paperwork for Eureka. He's working harder than ever."

"Did Eureka say anything?" asked Mack.

"Well, from what she told me, he already had a flashback episode. I know Sarah treated him pretty well, but I guess it's still a little traumatic to him."

"A little?" said Michelle. "Something like that would probably freak me out."

"Me too Michelle, believe me. I guess that's why Eureka has Renton working in the smaller garage with her, just to keep an eye on him."

"I suppose you're right." said Dustin. "A situation like that would probably shake anyone up."

"Boy, that's surprising coming out of you." Joe replied. "Especially knowing how you work."

"Yeah, well, he is my employer and friend, so I have the right to be like this this time around."

"That you do Dustin, that you do."

"Should we take them out to lunch?" asked Katie. "Try to make him feel better."

"Eureka says they brought lunches and that they'll be eating them in the garage. She wants to keep him with just her for now until he gets back to normal."

"That secure feeling the way it sounds." said Mack. "That's understandable."

"I guess so Mack. I just hope he recovers ok."

"Not bad hon, you've gotten four jobs done already."

"Thanks dear. I have you for inspiration, what can I say?"

"Well you're welcome. Here, I have lunch ready for us in the office."

"Ok. Let me go get cleaned up a bit. Don't want to be eating with greasy hands."

"That's fine sweetie."

"What'd you bring us today?" he asked as he washed up.

"Ham salad sandwiches, fruit salad, chips, and iced tea."

"Works for me. I hope it'll hold me until dinner."

"It should." she replied as he walked into the office and sat in front of her at her desk. "But with your appetite who knows." she giggled as she ate. "Your stomach is highly unpredictable."

"That it is my love." Renton laughed. "Especially with the way you feed us."

"You're the same way my dear husband." she giggled. "Anyways, how many more orders do you have left?"

"Two or three yet. I'm bringing in our car afterwards."

"Why?"

"I still have a few things I have to do on it yet."

"Is it ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just a few minor things."

"Ok. Speaking of that, I am taking driving lessons starting next week."

"You are? That's great dear. Just don't get scared on me."

"Now I wouldn't do that dear. If I can pilot an LFO I think I can handle a car."

"Ok."

"One second dear." she replied as the phone rang. "Garage Thurston, Eureka speaking. Oh, hey mom. Sure, that'd be great. Yeah, I think that'll work. Ok. Talk to you later then. Love you too. Bye now!"

"What did Talho want?" Renton asked after Eureka hung up the phone.

"I can't say dear."

"Oh, a surprise eh? I wonder what she has up her sleeve this time?"

"I'm not saying." she replied with a warm smile. "It's between me and her."

"Now who has a wall?" Renton chuckled. "You're getting as bad as me."

"I learn from you hon. Now eat. You have a lot of work to do yet."

"Yes ma'am." he laughed.

"It's all set." said Talho after she hung up the phone. "The get together will be on Saturday, which is two days from now. All we have to do is get the food together since we're not decorating."

"Sounds good mom. Poor Renton could use it."

"I know. I told her I'd call her again in a bit."

"I'm guessing they were on their lunch break?"

"You guessed right, which is why I told your sister to keep quiet about it. Holland, dear!!"

"What is it Talho?" he asked as he came out of the upstairs office.

"Things are set! We go up there on Saturday!"

"Ok. I'll tell the others then."

"I'll take care of Hap and Nadia. They're both at work right now."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll be up here if you need me."

"Ok hon."

"What a day." said Renton after he finally got their car done. "Those few minor things sure turned into a pain."

"Is it done?"

"Yep, and it's good as new now. It'll take a lot to stop this thing with the way it runs."

"That's good. Are the other orders done?"

"Yes they are dear. I left the paperwork on my workbench over there."

"Ok hon. Wow, that was a lot of work for one person to do. How'd you do it?"

"It was easy. You should know me by now. Did the others go home already?"

"Yes they did, an hour ago."

"You mean it's six already?"

"Yes is it Renton. But I just let you work to help keep your mind off things."

"That's fine. Is the office closed up for the night?"

"Yes it is and the blinds have been drawn so nobody thinks we're open."

"Alright, let's go home then."

"Well, how about we wait a bit first." she replied softly as she put her arms around her husband. "I want a little alone time with you first."

"Oh really?" he said after he gently kissed her. "Why's that?"

"Because I haven't had any since the incident. Besides, I miss you."

"Miss me? You've been around me all day hon."

"I don't mean like that. I just miss my old Renton right now, that's all. You haven't been the same since after we rescued you."

"I know, but don't worry, things will get better, you'll see."

"I hope so."

"Listen here Mrs. Thurston," he said gently as he once again began caressing her back and sides, "things will improve as the days go along. You want to know why?"

"Sure, why not." he then gave her another gentle kiss, while at the same time unbuttoning her blouse and arousing her senses.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked softly as she put her hands under his shirt and on his chest.

"Spending some time with my wife. Is there a problem with that?"

"None at all." she said and as she sat on her desk, she took her shirt off, exposing her bra to his view. "Is this what you were wanting earlier today?"

"How'd you guess?" he said as he kissed her once again on her neck, touching one of her most sensitive areas.

"Oh Renton." she giggled. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I thought I did at lunch." he chuckled as he watched her remove her dress, her half naked body now fully exposed to his view.

"Well, now you get your desert my dear husband." she said after she gave him a passionate kiss. "Now, make love to me before someone comes looking for us." Renton just gave her a warm smile and another passionate kiss before making love to his wife like he had never done before in his life.

Two days later on Saturday, Eureka had taken Renton out for the day before everyone showed up to make him feel more at home. Renton insisted that he wanted to stay home and relax, but since she had errands she had to run anyways, he figured he had better tag along. Eureka knew that it wasn't because she needed the help, but because he didn't want to be alone without her. Linck, Felicity, and Timothy were with them also to keep him company also while Maeter and Maurice stayed behind to wait for everyone and to make sure the house was as clean as ever. The first ones to show up were Hilda, Mattieu, and Justin, who brought in the extra folding tables.

"Hey guys." said Maurice

"Hey Maurice, where do you guys want these three tables?"

"Set them up in a row between the sofa and the front wall. There's plenty of room."

"Ok. Matthieu, Justin, hurry up with the chairs!"

"We're coming!" yelled Matthieu. "There's a lot of chairs you know."

"I'll go help them." said Maurice. "Maeter, get those tablecloths out and set them up on those tables."

"Ok."

"Hey Maeter, when will the others be here?" asked Justin.

"They should be starting to show up anytime sweetie."

"Alright. Hey Matthieu, how many more chairs do we have?"

"Six more. One more trip for all of us."

"Ok. Coming!"

"Have you started the food prep yet?" Hilda asked as she set up the tables.

"Yes we did. We still have a lot more to do yet though."

"Ok, I'll be there to help in a minute."

"Ok Hilda. Can you start the barbeque while I try to get the salads going?"

"Sure Maeter. Thanks for bringing in the chairs guys."

"No problem Hilda." Justin replied. "Hey, wasn't I here a couple of days ago?"

"Yes you were, and it was really romantic that night." said Maeter softly as he hugged her from behind. "Thanks for coming up."

"No problem." he said as he kissed her cheek. "Making salads eh?"

"Yep. We have regular salad and I'll be making a fruit salad in a little bit here."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok you two, knock it off." Anemone replied as they all walked in. "You're making me sick."

"Hi aunt Anemone." Mater giggled. "Hi girls."

"Hi Maeter!" they both replied.

"Where do we set the food?" asked Holland.

"Just on the dining room table. If its hot food leave it here in the kitchen."

"Gotcha."

"Did someone order baked beans?" asked Hap as he, Nadia, and Avriana walked in.

"Put them here in the kitchen Hap." said Hilda. "What do you have them in?"

"A slow cooker."

"Ok. Just plug it in over there by the sink."

"Ok."

"How's the pregnancy Nadia?"

"It's going good Hilda. I'm a little off today though, so don't mind me."

"That's fine. Just go relax on the sofa. We can take care of things."

"Thanks Hilda." she replied as she laid down on the sofa.

"A little sick today isn't she?" asked Talho.

"Yes she is." Avriana replied. "She was worse yesterday."

"One of her better days then?" Talho giggled.

"I heard that." Nadia laughed.

"It's ok Nadia. I've been through it twice, so I know the feeling."

"Where's the hero at?" asked Ken-goh as he, Woz, and Jobs showed up from the base.

"Hey guys." said Maurice. "Mom has him and the three younger ones out right now."

"How is he doing?" asked Jobs.

"Still rough. He hates letting mom or us out of his sights. He could've stayed home with us, but he didn't want to be without her."

"I See. I'm sure he'll get better."

"I know he will. It's still early yet." said Nadia. "It's a good think I'm his doctor."

"Is he seeing any kind of counselor?" Ken-goh asked curiously.

"He doesn't want to. He'd rather get better with his family."

"Well, it is his choice I guess. Nothing you can do about it."

"Well let's not talk about that." said Talho. "This is to welcome him home comfortably, so let's just be easy on him today ok?"

"That's fine Talho." Jobs replied.

"Hi guys!" said Gidget as she, Doggie, and Jessica showed up. "I hope we aren't late!"

"Not at all." said Hilda. "You're just in time."

"Ok. We brought a taco salad."

"Just set it on the table." said Maeter.

"Ok."

"How's it going Doggie?" asked Matthieu. "Is the ref shop keeping you busy?"

"Yes it is. The trapar currents have been really strong lately for some reason. Kind of weird for this area."

"That is weird." said Holland. "Usually the trapar currents are low around these parts."

"I'll look into it tomorrow." said Dominic.

"Intelligence at it's best." Anemone giggled. "That's my husband for you."

"Ok kids, time to go home." said Eureka as they headed towards their car. "You ok Renton dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just ready to head home and sit. It feels like we've been out for hours."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I know we need things just like any other family does."

"At least the drive to our house is done now." said Eureka. "No more flying in and out of town now."

"You aren't kidding there. Let's go home and relax."

"Ok, everything's ready." said Maeter. "Thanks for the help everyone."

"No problem." said Talho. "Anything for a family that's in need of a little family and recovery time."

"They should be here anytime." said Maurice. "I just talked to dad on the radio. He sounds a little tired though."

"I'm sure he'll perk up when he see's all of this." Hilda replied. "All we can do now is wait and see."

"What's going on? Why is everyone here?" Renton asked as they entered their driveway. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"I don't think so. Let's find out."

"Welcome home Renton." said Talho as they walked in. "I hope you don't mind, but we came up with a nice family dinner idea to help you settle back in a bit."

"Eureka dear, did you…?"

"Know about it? Yes, I did hon. I thought it would be a good idea to help you get better."

"T-thank you, everyone. This is definitely a wonderful surprise. When did all of you plan this?"

"It was about three or four days ago." said Anemone. "That's what mom called Eureka at work for."

"And don't worry, it's not a huge party at all." said Dominic. "Think of it as a warm homecoming. Nice and simple and quiet. Just all of us looking out for you."

"Awesome, thank you guys." Renton replied as he tried to keep the tears back in his eyes. Eureka just smiled gently as she took her husband in a warm embrace, letting him lean on her just a little bit for love and support. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"Of course we would." said Avriana. "We're all a family here. Don't you remember?"

"That we are." said Justin as he wrapped his arm around Maeter's waist. "You guys have shown me that ever since I joined you guys."

"And we'd never turn our backs on someone who needs help, love, and caring." said Talho. "After what happened to you, we figured we'd remind you that we're all here to help you."

"No matter what the situation is." Hilda continued. "We're here twenty four seven."

"Thanks you guys." Renton replied as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I didn't think I'd get this much support from all of you. I mean, I know you all have your own lives to live…"

"But we'd give up our time for our family anytime." said Holland. "I may be hard you sometimes, but usually it's for the best. But always remember this, we're not here to see through one another, we're here to see one another through."

"Holland…"

"Listen Renton, I'll watch your shop for a bit." said Talho. "I'm sure me and Diane can handle it. Why don't you and your family take a couple of weeks off and take it easy."

"Are you sure mom?" Eureka asked nervously.

"We've got it handled Eureka." said Diane. "Just stay home and take care of your husband. He needs you more than anything right now, and being at work isn't going to help him get through things."

"And besides, we can get back to the earth mission after you recover." said Hap. "That way there's no added pressure on you, Eureka, or the kids."

"Thank you Hap." Renton cried. "Thank you everyone. You have no idea how good it makes me feel knowing all of this."

"Hey, anytime Renton, it's what we're here for. Now how about we quit with the sappy moments and eat. There's plenty of food for all of us."

"Way to kill the moment dear." Nadia replied as she chucked a sofa cushion at his head.

"OW!!" and as the entire family laughed at the situation before them, all Renton could do was look at his wife who stood besides him. As he watched as she laughed at the scene before her, he just smiled. She then looked up at him herself and smiled in a way he had never seen before. But for some reason, this smile left him with a calm peaceful feeling inside his heart and his soul. And as her soft lavender eyes caught his, she was telling him in her own silent way that she would love him for the rest of her life, no matter what happened to them, and that she would be there to support and care for him the entire time they were together. She then gave him a gentle kiss and said "I love you Renton."

"I love you too Eureka. Thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me dear. I do it because I love you. Now how about we eat and enjoy our time with the family?"

"Sure hon." and with one more gentle kiss and a hug, the young couple joined the rest of their family in a get together that they would always remember not only in their hearts, but in their minds as well.

The next morning as Renton and Eureka slept together in peaceful bliss in their bed, Maurice and Maeter decided to give their parents one more present before they got up: A breakfast in bed, which hadn't been done since the first time Eureka and Renton came home after the second summer of love. When they entered their room after the food was ready, all they could do was smile. Their parents were laying in the same position as always, but this time something was different to them, something special, and Maeter knew exactly what it was, and she knew exactly what it was, even for experiencing it for the first time in her life herself. And that was love. But the love her parents had for each other had grown almost a hundred fold after what happened to their father, and it showed almost every day. Renton had turned more caring and loving to his wife and kids. There were more hugs, more kisses, and more reassuring whenever they had a problem that they couldn't solve. They didn't mind though. It showed them what a tragic situation could do to a person. Gently though they woke up their parents and with a couple of wide caring smiles and hugs, the two lovers enjoyed a nice breakfast in bed with their family.

Meanwhile at the Bellforest municipal jail, a sad and depressed Sarah Matthews slept in her cell alone scared, confused and upset over what she had done not only to her friend, but to his family as well as his children. The eight by eleven cell was a cold reminder to her everyday that she was there. But as she slept, a cold chill ran down her spine, but not the usual chill though. This was something different, something almost wrong.

"_Sarah…"_

"Huh?"

"_Sarah…"_

"Who's there?" she asked as she dreamt.

"_I'm your friend."_

"Who…are you?"

"_My name is Jane Hart. I hear Renton is alive and well again."_

"Again? What do you mean?"

"_I was in love with him many years ago. And I still am."_

"So am I, but I hurt him and his family. I feel so bad for what I did."

"_Family? He has a family?"_

"Yes. He has five children."

"_Five? What is the name of this girl?"_

"Eureka."

"_She's alive and well too eh? Well, we'll have to work around that somehow."_

"No, I'm not doing this again. I've done enough damage already to that poor family."

"_You love him don't you? You want to be with him, have a family with him, and always be at his side right?"_

"Well, yes. But why do you care?"

"_Because with my help, I can make it happen for you. But you'll have to listen to what I say at all times."_

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"_Do you have any other choice right now?"_

"Well, no, I don't."

"_Good. We'll start planning soon. For now rest. You'll need it for what you're going to do." _and with a maniacal grin, Sarah fell back into a peaceful slumber knowing that someday, Renton was going to be back in her life.


	14. Reflection

Chapter 14- Reflection

During the middle of the night the night after the get together, Renton once again had flashbacks of what happened to him during that fateful week. He then carefully got up as not to wake up his wife or kids. Little did he know though, his oldest daughter had heard the small commotion.

"Oh, hey Maeter. What are you doing up?" Renton asked as he searched for a snack in the kitchen.

"I heard you wake up. Is something wrong, dad?"

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you kiddo?"

"No. I couldn't sleep either. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing Maeter. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"What happened to me."

"Still bothering you, huh? I can't blame you."

"Yeah, it is. I don't know why though. She didn't really treat me bad, but yet it still bugs me. I couldn't expect you to understand though. Besides, you're only thirteen with your first boyfriend. Hey, you hungry?"

"A little bit." she replied as she sat at their dining room table. "Dad, you and I know what she did was wrong, and being kidnapped without being hurt can be tough, but don't let people like her get to you."

"I try not to Maeter, believe me." he replied as he prepared two bowls of warm cereal for them. "It's been hard not to though."

"Then you got to keep trying. If you let her get to you, she wins."

"Wow. since when did you get so smart on me Maeter?"

"After everything we've ever been through as a family, you learn a lot, I guess..."

"I suppose so." he replied as he handed her the bowl of cereal. "We have been through a lot as a family haven't we?"

"Yeah we have," she said as she took a bite from the cereal. "But we've always gotten through everything, haven't we?"

"That we have. I can still remember what I think is the scariest moment we've had as a family."

"What was that?"

"That accident we had in the Nirvash during that battle with a rebel KLF. You should remember that day."

"Oh yeah. I remember." She took another bite and looked at him, seeing just how tired he was and just how much he seemed at the end of his rope.

"Good. That day was one to remember. Your mom was only a month pregnant with Felicity when we got hit. If he had hit any harder or faster we probably wouldn't have made it out alive."

"I was so scared..."

"So was I, believe me. Especially when I first woke up. I didn't know if Eureka or Felicity were ok. I almost flipped at that moment. Thank god Talho was there."

"We got through that moment, didn't we? And we can get through this just like anything else."

"That we can. Listen, I'm going to ask you a serious question ok?"

"Ok."

"How do you really feel about Justin?"

"I love him, Dad."

"How much though? Is it as deep of a love as me and your mother have for each other? Or is it as much as Maurice and Avriana?"

"Just as much as you and Mom."

"Well then, that's good. I'm sure you two will work out just fine. He has a long road ahead of him though to get back to the way he was, so always be sure to back him up when he needs it Maeter. He'll be counting on you when those times come. He's come from a long hard past."

"I know he'll get back on track, Dad. I'll see to it myself."

"Well, don't do all the work yourself Maeter. He does have Hilda and Matthieu watching over him too. You're still young so don't push yourself."

"I won't. I love you Dad."

"I love you too kiddo. Now get back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight. Remember, don't let people like Sarah get to you."

"I'll try not too. I have you kids and your mother behind me, so I'm sure it'll be fine."

"We'll get through it dad, Just like we do everything else." She then gave him a warm smile before heading back to bed for the night.

"You're growing up too fast Maeter." Renton said to himself after she left. "But one thing is for sure, I'm proud of what you've become."

"Mrs. Novak, what are you doing here?" asked Katie on Monday morning. "I thought Renton and Eureka were going to be here?"

"Me and Diane will be running things for a bit. Renton and Eureka are taking a little vacation time for themselves."

"I see. Well, they deserve it. They don't get that very often."

"No they don't. I'm hoping Renton takes them all out of town, but we'll see."

"I hope he does." Michelle replied. "They never go anywhere other than here in town."

"Well keep your fingers crossed that they do. Is everything handled here then?"

"Yes it is Talho." said Katie. "Running as smooth as…"

"What's wrong?"

"God darn it. Joe and Dustin are arguing again. Those two, I tell you."

"I'll take care of them. You girls just keep busy up here."

"Oh, well, ok." said Michelle. "I hope you can handle them."

"I've got a stubborn husband Michelle. These two will be a piece of cake."

"Good luck." Katie said as Talho left the office. "Well, looks like the next couple of weeks should be interesting."

"Looks that way." Michelle giggled. "Those two won't know what hit them when Talho gets her hands on them."

"Let's go kids!" said Eureka. "Our plane will be leaving soon!"

"Coming mom!" they all replied as they put their luggage on the luggage drop off.

"Renton, are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am dear. It's a nice little beach front resort. I got us a three bedroom condo rental for two weeks. It should be nice and hot when we get there, so if you kids want to go swimming the beach is right out the back door."

"Sounds totally cool dad!" said Maeter. "It should be really fun."

"I hope so. I could use it kiddo."

"We all could hon." Eureka replied with a sense of new hope in her heart that her husband was finally on the road to recovery. "We've never gone out of town before on a vacation. It's always been at home."

"New Renton, new rules sweetie."

"_Attention passengers. Flight for Kahlua city now boarding. I repeat, flight for Kahlua city now boarding."_

"That's us. Come on love, you're going to love this place. It's going to be wonderful."

"I sure hope so dear. Geez, I'm all excited now."

"I will be too when you see the present I got you."

"What'd you do this time?"

"I'm not telling hon. Now let's go before we miss our flight."

"That's weird, they're not answering their phone." said Avriana that afternoon. "And I wanted to check and see why Maurice wasn't in school today."

"That is strange dear." Nadia replied. "Have they left a note with anyone?"

"Not that I've heard of. I wonder…"

"Bellforest Military Base, John Johansen speaking."

"_Hey bro, it's Nadia."_

"Hey sis. What can I do you for?"

"_Have you heard from Renton or Eureka at all? No one has seen them and the kids weren't in school."_

"That's strange. Have you talked to Diane or Axel at all?"

"_No, not yet."_

"Give one of them a call then. I'm sure one of the two know what's going on. If you don't hear anything, let me know. I'll alert my forces right away afterwards."

"_I hope it doesn't come down to that, believe me."_

"You aren't the only one. Just call me when you figure out what's going on."

"_I will John. I call you in a bit."_

"Hey Nadia, how can I help you this evening?" asked Axel after he answered the phone.

"_Have you heard from Renton and Eureka at all? We can't seem to find them anywhere."_

"You mean they didn't tell anyone?"

"_Tell anyone what?"_

"They went on vacation out of town. Their flight left this morning."

"_Oh they did, did they? Where'd they go?"_

"Kahlua City. It's a small beach front community. They rented a small beach house for a couple of weeks."

"_Oh thank god. We couldn't find them anywhere and we were beginning to get worried."_

"Sorry about that Nadia. I thought they had told everyone. It was kind of a last minute thing."

"_Well they deserve it. Thanks for letting me know Axel. When will they arrive then?"_

"Anytime now. It's about a eight to nine hour flight."

"_Ok. Are they calling you at all when they arrive?"_

"They said they would. I'll let everyone know when they do."

"_Ok, thanks Axel."_

"No problem Nadia. Talk to you later."

"Well, here we are." said Renton as he and his family entered their vacation home. "Two weeks of peace and quiet."

"Looks nice dear. Go unpack your things kids."

"Ok Mom." they replied.

"Maeter, I'd hate to say it, but you might have to share your bedroom with the little ones."

"Aww, but can't they sleep with you?"

"We'll take Timothy." said Renton. "I know Felicity usually sleeps all night, so it should be ok for her to stay with you."

"Ok, thanks dad. Come on Felicity!"

"Ok sis!" Felicity said happily as she followed Maeter to their room.

"Boys, your room is next to theirs." said Eureka. "You can put your things in there."

"Ok mom." Maurice replied.

"Well this is a nice place, but where is this view you're talking about hon?"

"You'll see." he replied with a sly grin on his face as he took their luggage into their master suite.

"What do you have planned now?" she asked as she helped unpack.

"Come on and I'll show you." he replied as he took her hand and pulled her into the living room.

"What do you want to show me?"

"This!" he said as he pulled open the patio door blinds, exposing the beach and the sunset view outside.

"Renton…it's…beautiful." Eureka replied, almost speechless. "It almost reminds me of our honeymoon."

"That's why I had you bring that lavender dress your mom bought you and some of your spring dresses. They were perfect for this location."

"This is too cool!" yelled Maeter as she and Felicity entered the living room. "Can we go outside for a bit?"

"Sure, go for it." Renton replied as he opened the door, instantly letting in the smell of the air and water around them. "Ahh, now THAT'S a relaxing smell."

"Yes it is." said Eureka softly as she rested her head on his shoulders. "I'm glad you thought of this. We've never done anything like this as a family before." and as the two watched the kids play outside, Eureka just cuddled closer to her husband and sighed comfortably at the scene before her.

The next morning as the kids were out swimming in the vast lake that lined their small community, Renton got anxious and said "Come on dear, let's go have some fun ourselves with the kids!"

"S...Sure, hon." Eureka said somewhat hesitantly.

"What's wrong Eureka?"

"It's just...well…nothing."

"What? Tell me! The kids are waiting out there for us!"

"I don't have anything to wear." she replied nervously as she scratched her head slightly.

"What, you mean a swimsuit?"

"Well...yeah."

"Well luckily I thought ahead of that problem."

"What do you mean, Renton?" she asked curiously.

"Follow me." he said as he took her hand and gently pulled her to their bedroom. "I remember the last time we went swimming together. It was on our honeymoon and we both didn't have anything to wear."

"Yeah…, I remember." She giggled nervously.

"Anyways, I know we can't do that here, so I got you something." Eureka's eyes widened with curiosity as he went into the closet looking for something. She then began to realize what it was...

"Ahh, here we go." he said as he came out of the closet with a two piece suit. "Nothing small, but just the right size."

"Oh Renton..." and as she looked at it, she noticed it was the same color as her eyes and that it had the same thin straps that held the top on that she always liked on her spring dresses.

"Well, what do you think dear?"

"It's wonderful dear."

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Just don't let the other men around here hit on you." he chuckled.

"I certainly will not. Besides, I have you here to stop them..." she said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be stopping you before they do anything." he replied after he laid her down on the bed, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Renton..." she giggled. "C'mon! The kids are waiting...!"

"I know, but I can't help it if I love you."

"Just as I can't help loving you..." she said as she returned his kiss happily.

"Well get changed now. I'll meet you in the water with the kids."

"Ok, love. Bet I'll be in the water before you..."

"I seriously doubt it dear. All I have to do is lose my shirt and I'm ready to go." He chuckled as he watched her change. Eureka then quickly took off her shirt, shorts, and undergarments and changed into her swimsuit before racing out of the bedroom. "Try to catch me if you can darling!"

"Right behind you!" he yelled as he took off his shirt. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Try me..." She giggled as she sped ahead of him racing towards the patio door in the living room.

"You won't lose me that easily love!" he laughed as he chased after her. She then quickly grabbed the patio door handle and smiled slyly at him. "Sorry, Thurston. Better luck next time."

"What, aren't you going to let us outside?"

"Of course I'm going to. But kiss me first, you darling fool."

"No need to ask that again." he said before he kissed her. As he did, he once again began to run his hands along her sides, front and back, caressing them.

"Oh Renton..."

"Hey, I can't help it that you look good in a bikini."

"Thank you, dear. But you can look at me all you want outside. Now let's go, the kids are waiting."

"You like ruining my fun, don't you Mrs. Thurston?"

"It's not that, Mr. Thurston. I love you too much to stop teasing you."

"Oh really? We'll see about that!" he laughed as he opened the patio door and raced ahead of her to the beach and kids.

"Oh you think you can escape me? We'll see about that!" She yelled as she ran after him, running towards the beach where Renton and the kids were waiting.

"I can escape you anytime hon!" he laughed just before he dove into the water.

"There is still much you have left to understand!" she giggled as she dove in after him, playfully tackling him under the water. And as she did, Renton gently and quickly took her into another hug and gave her yet another passionate kiss. They then soon surfaced, laughing and gasping for air at the same time, smiles on their faces, joyful in the pleasant knowledge they were together with their family.

"Aww, mom, dad, you're going to make me puke!" Maeter laughed as she splashed them.

"Well now you know how we feel when it comes to you and Justin kiddo!" Renton laughed as he splashed her back.

"Or Maurice and Avriana," Eureka replied as she joined in, splashing everyone in her peripheral vision.

"Gotcha mom!" Maurice laughed as he grabbed her from behind and pulled her back down into the water.

"Oh no you didn't!" Eureka laughed as she tackled with him playfully under the water.

"Get mom!" yelled Linck happily as the others went after her playfully.

"Someone save me! Someone please save me!" Eureka said laughing as they all started ganging up on her.

"Coming dear!" Renton laughed as he came to her rescue.Renton soon broke everyone up and freed Eureka from a joyous fate at the hands of their children.

"We having fun yet?" he asked after he rescued her from the happy soldiers that were their kids.

"More fun than I could hope for," she said kissing him. "Then again, every day is a fun day, with you, Renton."

"That's good to hear dear." he chuckled as he kissed her back. And as the family spent their time playing and swimming in the water, memories of what had happened to them in their past finally began to melt away.

"Geez, they've been gone only two days Avriana." Nadia giggled. "No need to be upset about it."

"He still should've told me."

"What for? It's not like Maurice is going to be gone for good you know. It's only a vacation."

"Still mom."

"Geez, do you miss him that much?" asked Hap.

"Yes I do dad. I just feel so lonely without him around."

"Well you do have all of your other friends. Why don't you just go hang out with them?"

"I have been. I love being with them, don't get me wrong, but doing the same thing all the time is starting to get boring."

"Boring? Did I just hear that out of you?" asked Nadia. "I can't believe my ears."

"Funny mom. I've felt like this before, but never this bad. Why does it hurt so bad when I'm not with him?"

"It's your first love dear. It's going to hurt when you know you're far apart from each other."

"But why though?"

"Just a natural thing with love dear. Don't worry though, he'll be back soon."

"Yeah, with a nice tan and all." Hap chuckled. "I'm sure you can see him now. Shirt off, wearing his swimming trunks as he lays relaxed on the beach…"

"Hap, knock it off." Nadia yelled as she threw a sofa pillow at him.

"Yes, please dad." Avriana replied. "You're embarrassing me."

"I can tell." Hap laughed. "I've never seen your face so red before."

"Hap Anderson!"

"Yes dear?"

"SHUT UP!" both Nadia and Avriana yelled as they chucked their sofa cushions at him.

"Hey, Renton dear?"

"Yes hon?" Renton replied as he and Eureka layed on the beach during the sunset, still in their swimsuits from swimming with the kids all day.

"Why did you have us come out here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if it was because of what happened to you." Renton chuckled ever so slightly and said "Yeah, that's one of the reasons."

"Just one of them?"

"Yes. After all we've been through, we needed something like this. Besides, I've been thinking though."

"About what sweetie?"

"Well, I've been reflecting on our past, how we've always made it through all these odds and still lived to tell about it. In a way, it really amazes me."

"It does me too Renton, believe me. The thing is, there are days where I'm still scared."

"Of what?"

"Everything. Us, our kids, our home, our lives, everything. And now with us having to try to go back to earth, those fears are even greater now."

"I feel the same way Eureka, believe me. I don't even want our kids going with us, but I know they will anyways whether we like it or not."

"That's because they don't want to lose us hon. Where we go, they go."

"That is true. Where are our kids anyways?"

"All sleeping already. This day really wore them out. I'm glad though. I've never seen them enjoy theirselves so much before today."

"Neither have I dear. They all deserved it."

"Yes they did. Thank you for a wonderful day hon."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I bought that suit for you. You wouldn't have been able to have fun with us without it."

"Yes I know. It felt weird wearing it at first, but the more I did, the more excited I felt. It was like I wanted to have fun and enjoy myself. I've never felt so free before."

"And you looked beautiful doing it hon."

"Oh really?" she said seductively as she all of a sudden rolled over on top of him.

"Eureka, dear, what are you doing?" he laughed gently after she kissed him. "We're out here in the public you know. People might see us."

"I don't care. We're on vacation. If people can't see how much we love each other, then that's their problem."

"Oh really? He chuckled as he put his arms around her. "What put you in that mood?"

"No particular reason."

"Ok, if you say so." he laughed after they kissed again. "If you're going to be like this, we're going to have to go on vacations more often."

"Yes we will." she replied as she rested her head on his chest. The warmth, feel, and smell of his bare skin was relaxing to her. And as she got comfortable in his gentle embrace, she could feel his hands going over every inch of her body, gently exploring, tickling, arousing, and overall relaxing her more than what she was. Renton knew exactly what he was doing when it came to her. What he did was just enough to keep her awake and aroused, but not enough to where they would make love, even though he would admit that a few times it did, but it all depended on her reaction. He could tell that she was relaxed and comfortable, and that was the way he wanted to keep it this time. As she rolled off of him, she kept her head rested on his shoulder, but pointed towards the sun as they watched it set over the lakes horizon, the end to the second day of their vacation. As she sighed gently, Renton wrapped his left arm around her, holding her tight against him as the sun finally set, leaving a calming hue of reds, yellows, oranges, and blues in the sky. The end of a perfect day.

"Renton dear, we should go inside now. It is getting dark."

"Ok hon." he replied as they got up. What he did next surprised her though. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her inside himself. Eureka just smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and relaxed as she was carried in his gentle embrace. As they were walking towards their rented retreat though, she could feel him carefully untie the strings that held on her bikini top, letting it fall into his hands. Renton just smiled back at her warmly and carried her to their room, closed the door, and made love to his wife for the remainder of the evening.

Later on as the two slept, their naked bodies both held close to each other, the memories that Renton had tried to put in the back of his mind once again came racing forth all at once. The battles, the accidents, the injuries they occurred during the years, and finally the one he hated the most: Sarah. Seeing her face, being tied to a bed that _they_ had to share, making the difficult decision to have to kiss another woman. _"I had to kiss another woman…" _Renton thought to himself. Then the dream he hated the most came…

"Renton, I'm home!"

"Huh, what? Who's home?"

"Silly, it's me!"

"Who are you?" he asked himself as he tried to focus on the blurred out figure in front of him.

"What do you mean who am I? I'm your wife!"

"My…wife?"

"Of course! Are you out of it today or something?"

"I…guess so. Are those, children?"

"Yes. They're our kids dear. All three of them."

"Three of them?"

"Yes. We had them pretty quick after we were married. I never knew you were that much of a tiger in bed." the figure giggled. "Now, will you get out of bed! We've got groceries to put away!"

"Groceries?"

"Yes, now come on!" she laughed as the figure came closer. When it finally got close enough, he could see the clothes, but that was it. It wasn't until she was face to face with him that he could see who it was. "Let's go sweetie! By the way, we're pregnant again. You really are a champ in bed." and when he finally saw her face, it was Sarah. All he could do was scream before everything went black.

"Renton! Renton! calm down!" yelled Eureka. "It's ok, I'm here hon."

"Who? What? Who's there?"

"Sweetie, it's me!"

"Eureka?"

"Yes dear, it's me. What's wrong?" All Renton could do was quickly grab his wife and hold her naked body close to his as he tried to calm down and catch his breath. "Oh love, it's ok. I'm here."

"It was her again. Why does she keep coming back?"

"I'm not sure hon. What was your dream about this time?"

"It was weird, but not in a bad way. This figure kept talking to me, but I couldn't tell who it was at first. As it got closer, it kept saying we were married. She said we had three children right after we were married and that we had a fourth on the way. I didn't see who it was until she got face to face with me. All I could do was scream before everything went black."

"Was that all there was?"

"No. Memories of our past kept coming to me too. Our battles, the accident we got into with Felicity, everything bad that has happened to us just came rushing forward. It was almost insane."

"Well it's alright now, I'm here. Just relax." and as the two layed back down, Eureka let Renton rest his head on her chest and let him fall asleep in her caring embrace. But she remained awake though, upset over what Sarah did to him. All she could think to herself was "I'll get you back Sarah. You'll pay for doing this to my husband. I promise this until my dying days. This is something you cannot walk away from. I'll be watching you from this time forward…"

"Good morning everyone." said Talho as she walked into the shop a few days later.

"Hey Talho." said Mack. "Looking good today."

"Watch it Mack, I'm a married woman you know."

"Just sending you a compliment ma'am."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome. By the way, what did you do to Joe and Dustin? Those two have been getting along better than ever lately."

"Let's just say I did a little 'attitude adjustment' on them. I don't think they'll be arguing like that again."

"I hear that. Remind me never to get on your bad side then." he laughed. "I'd hate to see what you'd do to me."

"Behave yourself and you won't." she giggled. "Have Katie or Michelle shown up yet?"

"Not yet. They should be here shortly."

"That's fine. How much work needs to be done?"

"Not too much today. There's just enough to keep us busy."

"Ok. Keep at it then. I'll be in the office if you need anything."

"Yes ma'am. You'll be the first one I look up."

"You do that." she laughed. "See you later."

"BORED, BORED, BORED!!" Avriana yelled in her room. "Geez Maurice, why'd you have to leave like that?"

"That's enough Avriana." said Nadia. "If you're going to use your energy like that, I'd rather you use it to clean your room. It's a disaster."

"Yes mom." she replied as she sat up on her bed. "I hate this. I know it shouldn't be a problem, but it totally annoys me."

"Well get over it and clean your room. Geez, you teenagers are wacky you know that?"

"We are not mom. Just love sick." she giggled.

"Oh brother." Nadia laughed. "That's the lamest excuse I've heard yet. And I thought they were bad when I was your age."

"What excuses did you guys use?" Avriana asked as she began to pick up her room.

"Oh geez, where do I start?"

"Oh come on mom, you guys couldn't have that many excuses."

"Well, there's the old 'I'm going out with the girls. Be back later.' routine."

"I've used that one before." Avriana giggled. "Many times."

"How about 'I'm going to the library?'"

"No way! That's a lame one!"

"Yeah but it worked when I was your age."

"What about the 'I'm on the phone!' route when you were supposed to be doing homework?"

"Done it a million times. And our parents always wondered why their phone bill was so high."

"Mom was a bad girl? NO WAY!"

"Oh yes. I even snuck out plenty of times to go to parties, hang out with the girls, necking a few times…"

"Necking?"

"Another way of saying making out with boys."

"WHOA MOM!"

"BUT, don't you even DARE try that young lady. You'd be grounded for life if you did."

"Point well taken." Avriana giggled. "Do you have any more stories?"

"Where do I begin?" Nadia smiled. And as the afternoon dragged on, Nadia and Avriana had what they considered was the most fun and entertaining conversation in their lives.

"How's dad mom?" asked Maeter that evening.

"Still rough hon. I know we're on vacation, but I think he's going to need real help."

"But we still have about a weeks worth of vacation yet."

"I know dear. We'll stay, don't worry. Just make sure you give your father plenty of love and support right now."

"I will mom. I'll go sit next to him right now and watch TV with him."

"Alright Maeter." and as she did, Renton just smiled and put his arm around his daughter in a hug as she cuddled close to him, letting him know she was there to console and relax him. As Eureka watched, all she could do was smile. Maeter had grown up into a wonderful young lady over the years, and probably had gone through more than any normal kid would. But she got through everything gracefully with little difficulty. She was wonderful with Felicity and Timothy and now had her first boyfriend, who reminded her of Hap more than Renton since he was so laid back, but he was an otherwise wonderful kid. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes Maeter dear?"

"Do we have any popcorn?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"There's a good movie on and we got hungry for a snack."

"I'll check. Hold on."

"Ok mom." Several minutes later Eureka said "Sorry dear, but we don't have any. But we do have some ice cream and fudge topping."

"Works for me. It's hot anyways." Renton replied. "I guess this part of the world stays pretty hot this time of year."

"I guess so." she giggled back. "I guess that's why I'm always wandering around in my bikini top and shorts."

"It is pretty tropical, isn't it?" Maeter replied as her mom came out with the sundaes. "Maybe I should be doing the same thing as you."

"Now don't go showing off for the boys here Maeter." Renton chuckled. "You don't need to be the center of attention here."

"I'm already getting whistles and the look here and there from all the boys around here dad."

"And so it begins."

"Of course."

"That's my girl." Eureka giggled. "Boys, Felicity, want a sundae?"

"Sure mom, be right out!" Linck yelled from their room.

"Yay, ice cream!" Felicity yelled as she came out of her and Maeter's room.

"She's got your sweet tooth hon." Renton chuckled.

"Yes she does. Here you go Felicity. Go eat at the table now."

"Ok momma."

"Linck, Maurice, here you go."

"Thanks mom." Linck replied as he and Maurice sat at the kitchens breakfast bar.

"You're welcome. Timothy sure is quiet."

"He's sleeping mom." Maurice replied. "He fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago."

"Thanks for checking on him Maurice."

"No problem mom."

"So, are you boys enjoying your vacation?"

"It's been fun!" Linck replied happily. "We never get to have this much fun in Bellforest."

"No you don't." said Renton as he and Maeter ate their sundaes. "I never knew you kids were so big into swimming. You've been in the water everyday we've been here."

"Well the schools don't have pools, and neither do any of our friends." Maeter replied. "So our swimming chances are pretty, well, nil."

"So all we have are the parks, the arcades, the mall, and whatever else we can find to do." said Maurice. "It's almost the same routine on a daily basis."

"Well you do go reffing every now and then." Eureka as she sat next to Felicity. "Plus you do have your photograpy also."

"I know mom, but doing the same things all the time becomes, well, repetitive."

"More like boring." said Linck. "At least you and Maeter have boyfriends and girlfriends to hang out with."

"That's pretty amazing coming out of you." Maeter laughed. "You're too young for that kind of stuff yet."

"Well, not really." said Renton. "He is going on twelve, so girls are going to become more of an interest to him."

"Well let's see, Lincks birthday is in a month, Maurice is in two, which means two parties already."

"Avriana's is in about three weeks too."

"Really Maurice? Wow, you kids are growing up fast. What happened to my seven year old?"

"He grew up mom, and in more ways than one."

"All of you did. I guess I just started realizing that. It's a good thing we still have Felicity and and Timothy to watch over."

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?" asked Maeter.

"Sure dear."

"Are you and dad planning on having any more kids?"

"Well, ahh…"

"Mom?"

"We haven't decided Maeter." Renton chimed in. "We've got five of you already, so there's no more room for any more kids."

"And besides, we don't want any of you to get jealous." Eureka continued.

"Why would you we get jealous?" asked Maurice. "Timothy wasn't planned and we were fine with him."

"But look at your first reactions back when we got pregnant with Felicity."

"Ahh…"

"Listen guys, no more kids for a while. Maybe after a couple of you have moved out and gone on your own."

"We have room for one or two more." Maeter chimed in. "Felicity is almost old enough to stay with me. I have a pretty large room to myself with tons of room. We'll just split it in half with a divider and I'll take the back half."

"Whoa, slow down Maeter." Eureka giggled. "We just had Timothy after three years of no children. Let's take our time first."

"Aww, but I want another sister. Make it even with the boys."

"Talk about competition." Renton laughed. "Since when does sibling rivalry come down to us having babies?"

"Well I'm not changing things. No more children for a while." said Eureka sternly. "That's why I watch my cycles like Nadia taught me. It helps avoid that problem."

"Point well taken hon. You heard her kids, no more babies for a while."

"Oh, ok." Maeter giggled. "We tried."

"And failed." Maurice laughed. "I guess five kids at twenty one is a little much eh dad?"

"Not really actually. Since you and Maeter are always helping along with my sister, it's pretty easy."

"I knew there was a catch."

"And you just found it." Renton laughed. "I also want to thank you guys for helping me out. I'm sure it's been rough on all of you."

"We do it because we love you dad." said Maeter as she hugged her father. "We wouldn't do it otherwise."

"Thanks kiddo. Well, we had better all get to bed. We still have a weeks worth of vacation left and I want to use every minute of it."

"Holland, the kids are home from vacation!" Talho yelled from the kitchen a week later. "They just walked in the door!"

"Great! How'd their vacation go?"

"Renton had a couple more relapses, but everything went fine otherwise from what she tells me."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine. She and the kids helped him through everything."

"Are they coming down to visit?"

"No. They have errands to run. Maurice wants to see Avriana, Maeter wants to see Justin, groceries, etcetera. You know the routine."

"Yeah I do other than the teenage dating." he chuckled.

"You'll find out about that soon enough."

"Don't remind me. Listen, I have to run to the base really quick. They developed some new weapons for the KLF units that I'm required to check out. I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Ok hon. Just be back before supper."

"I will, I promise."

"You had better. I'd beat you if you didn't."

"Yes dear." he laughed as he kissed her.

"Maurice Thurston!" Avriana yelled as she tackled him in her living room, kissing him. "You have no idea how much I missed you!"

"I missed you too." he laughed. "Now can I get up please?"

"Boy, why don't you do that ever?" Hap asked Nadia.

"Because you're never gone. I live with you."

"Point well taken." Hap chuckled. "So Maurice, how'd the vacation go?"

"It was cool. Beach front condo, expansive lake views, hot temperatures, it really was the best."

"How's your dad?" asked Nadia.

"He had a couple more episodes, but he's fine otherwise. He still refuses to see a professional about it."

"Stubborn as always. Alright, I'll be giving him a call later and checking on him myself. I may or may not have him go on meds. I'll have to talk to the hospitals psychologist."

"Ok Nadia. I do have some good news by the way."

"Oh, and what's that sweetie?"

"WELL Avriana, before we left this morning, mom and dad were thinking of possibly buying one of the condos where we were at. There was one for sale right next to the one we were staying at."

"So you might be moving?" Avriana asked sadly.

"No. It'd just be a vacation home we'd use from time to time."

"Can we go with you sometime?"

"We'll see." Maurice chuckled. "It's not one hundred percent yet that they'll do it. They were just talking about it."

"Well I hope they do. I'd like to see something like that."

"I brought some photo's with me that I took. I'll show you." he said as he pulled them out. And for the rest of the evening Maurice sat with his loved one and her family going over the family vacation photos from Khalua city.

"Well well, what if it isn't Maeter Thurston." said Justin with a mischievous grin.

"Nice to see you too." Maeter giggled. "Hey Hilda, hey Matthieu."

"Hey Maeter, how was the vacation?" asked Hilda.

"Hot but totally cool."

"I see. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah, tons. All we mainly did was swim everyday of the week. We would've done more, but that's all we wanted to do. It was hard not to when you've got a lake right outside of your living room."

"But why did you say hot?" asked Matthieu.

"Because the temps there were almost scorching. Luckily it was a dry heat, so it wasn't too uncomfortable."

"Ok, why does it feel like I'm being ignored here?" asked Justin.

"Oh, you mean this?" she said as she tackled him onto their sofa, kissing him passionately.

"Yeah, I mean that." he laughed.

"Ok, now it's getting hot in here." Matthieu chuckled.

"What can I say, I brought home some heat of my own." Maeter giggled.

"Just don't make me break out the hose." Hilda laughed.

"You may have to. That was the hottest kiss Maeter ever gave me. It even got me a little hot under the collar."

"And I've got more from where that came from, believe me."

"Ok you two, knock it off. It's suppertime. Would you like to join us Maeter?"

"Sure Hilda. I'd love to."

"So, what kind of place did you guys stay in?" asked Matthieu as they all sat down to eat.

"It was a three bedroom condo. The boys had one room, me and Felicity another, and Timothy stayed with mom and dad or out in the living room."

"I see. At least you guys had fun."

"That we did. Me and mom just wore bikini tops and shorts everyday to keep cool. It was that warm down there."

"I'd like to see a picture of that." Justin snickered.

"Behave yourself Justin." Hilda replied sternly. "That was a little inappropriate."

"Sorry Hilda."

"That's better."

"It was alright Hilda, I didn't mind. I actually found it kind of cute."

"Sorry Maeter, but not here. He shouldn't be thinking things like that, especially at the table."

"Oh, yeah, that's true. Mom and dad would say the same thing if he did it there also."

"I'm sure they would, believe me. Especially knowing your parents."

"You're right." Maeter giggled.

"So, how is Renton doing?"

"Pretty rough Matthieu. He had a couple of episodes while we were gone. He still doesn't want any help though. To tell you the truth, it scares me a bit."

"Don't worry Maeter dear, we'll get him through it together ok?"

"Yeah, I know we will. Thanks Hilda."

"No problem sweetie."

"Hey Justin, can we go for a walk after we're done eating?"

"That's fine. Is it ok with you Hilda?"

"Sure Justin. Just don't stay out too late."

"We won't."

A little bit later on after supper, Maeter and Justin went to the park bench that Maurice and Avriana showed them and sat there as they watched the sun set over the city. When the sun was gone and the skies turned dark, Maeter just sighed as the city lights came alive and the stars came out.

"Maeter are you alright dear?" asked Justin worryingly. All Maeter could do was dive into his arms and cry. "Maeter, what wrong?"

"I'm scared Justin." she sobbed.

"Of what?"

"My dad."

"Why would you be scared of him?"

"Because I don't know what to do for him. I don't know how to help him anymore."

"It's alright Maeter. You're stronger than this. I know you can help him Maeter."

"No I can't Justin."

"Maeter, love, look at me." and as she did, his soft green eyes caught her soft blue ones in a way she never felt before. "The girl I grew to love and know would never say that. She's a lot stronger than that. If you let things like this get to you now, they'll get to you in the future also."

"Justin…"

"Be strong Maeter. I'm here to support you anytime you need me. I'm always just a phone call away. So if you need me, please, let me know. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Justin…you, won't leave me?"

"Never Maeter. That's my promise to you. I love you too much to just let you go. Especially in a time of need like this."

"T-thank you…Justin." she said softly as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I love you too, with all my heart. I promise to try to be stronger for my dad."

"That's all I ask Maeter. I'm sure that's all your dad would ask out of you too." and as he kissed and held her softly, Maeter could feel the love he had for her, and that how, in a special way, it would never falter. After the two released their hold on each other, Maeter just cuddled close up to his side and watched the moon with her parents names on it rise, bathing the city in a soft peaceful glow.


	15. Love and Hatred

Chapter 15- Love and Hatred

"H-hello?" said a groggy Eureka the next morning on the phone. "This is Eureka."

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"H-Hilda?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry if I woke you, but have you seen Justin around?"

"Didn't he come home last night?"

"I'm not sure if he did or not. Me and Matthieu went to bed earlier than usual, so we didn't hear him come in the door."

"That's strange. Hold on a second, let me see if Maeter is here."

"Ok Eureka." a few minutes later after, Eureka came back on the phone and said "Oh dear, Maeter isn't here either."

"Alright. Do you know where they might have gone?"

"Not sure Hilda. Maurice may know, but I think he's out to breakfast with Avriana."

"Does he have his communicator on him?"

"I think so. Hopefully Maeter has hers too."

"Ok, try to contact them and let me know ok?"

"Alright. I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Thanks Eureka. It's appreciated."

"Maeter. Maeter…"

"Huh? What?"

"Wake up Maeter. It's morning."

"WHAT!" she yelled as she jumped up. "Mom is going to kill me!"

"Relax." Justin laughed. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"How can you say that?" as she stood there, Justin noticed her shivering.

"Here, take my Jacket. It got a little cooler than usual last night." he said as he wrapped her up.

"Thanks. Wow, what a gorgeous view."

"Yeah, isn't it? The fog over the city with the sun shining on it really does a nice job of creating a warm feeling inside of you."

"Did I just hear that out of you Justin?"

"What? Are you surprised?"

"Not really. I know how you work." Justin just chuckled and ran up to her. Quickly before she could react, he picked her up and spun them around. The two just laughed and giggled as they kissed each other, starting the day off in a way that Maeter never wanted to end. "What put you in this mood Justin?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that we've got a beautiful day, a beautiful view of the city, and our love for each other. I've also got what I think is the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms right now." When she heard this out of him, Maeter just smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight to not only herself, but to her heart as well. As the two held each other close watching the fog lift slowly off the city, Maeter's communicator went off.

"Oh geez, it must be mom or dad." she said as Justin set her down gently.

"Better go answer it."

"Yeah, I guess." she giggled as she pulled it out of her purse. "Maeter here."

"_Maeter, it's mom. Where are you?"_

"At the park watching the sunrise. Don't worry, we're ok."

"_Thank god. Hilda called looking for Justin since she couldn't find him either."_

"He's with me mom. Everything's fine."

"_Ok, that's good. Why don't you come on home?"_

"I will mom. See you soon."

"_Ok. I won't tell your father about this since he's still sleeping, so you had better hurry up."_

"Thanks mom. I owe you one."

"_No problem sweetie. See you soon."_

"Well, looks like our date is over." Justin chuckled. "I wouldn't mind doing it again though."

"We'll see." she replied as she kissed him gently. "But next time, let's make it during the day."

"You've got a deal. Come on. I'll see you home."

"Sarah Matthews." said a guard sternly that same morning. "Get up!"

"What'd I do?" she said groggily as she got up. "I've been on my best behavior."

"Here are your clothes. You're free."

"F-free?"

"Yes. For some reason a relative of yours posted bail. Don't get used to being free though. You'll be back after your trial." he said as she looked at him with a look of fear in her eyes. "And I'm sure it'll be for a very long time." he then smirked and walked away, leaving her practically in tears at the thought of being jailed again.

"I won't be back. I can't be back. I can't keep sitting here like this." she quietly said to herself as she got changed and ready to leave. "I have a goal to work for, and that goal is Renton."

"What do you mean she's free?!" Eureka yelled on the phone. "What happened?"

"_I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." _said their attorney on the other end. _"One of her relatives posted bail, so it's out of my control. But one of the stipulations is that she can't have any contact with you, Renton, your kids, or anyone who is a part or member of GekkoState."_

"I see. Is she staying somewhere?"

"_She's only allowed to be at home and at work. I'm sure she'll be looking for employment since she's no longer working at your business."_

"No she isn't. I couldn't fathom her working for us. I don't want her near our shop either."

"_I'll have that adjustment made right away Mrs. Thurston. If anything else comes up, I'll give you a call right away."_

"Ok. Thank you Mr. Braunson."

"_No problem. Have a good day."_

"I'll try. Bye." she said solemnly as she hung up the phone.

"Why'd they let her out?" asked Renton.

"One of relatives made bail for her. But she's not allowed near us or the shop."

"That's good, but that doesn't mean she won't come back after us."

"I'm not taking that chance love. I'm making a few calls, to our friends Steve and Julia."

"Yes Eureka. Of course, I understand. Me and Julia will be there in a couple of days. Alright, see you then. Bye."

"What did Eureka want hon?" asked Julia.

"Security. Apparently Sarah got out on bail. She wants us there to help keep an eye on things."

"I see. I'll alert Jurgens and let him know of the situation. You get our things ready."

"Are you sure? Especially with you being pregnant and all, I don't want you to get harmed or hurt in any way."

"Nobody messes with our family and gets away with it."

"I see. Point well taken. See you when you get back. I'll also get a high speed craft for us."

"Ok dear." she then gave him gentle kiss and with a determined look in her eyes, went to see Jurgens about the situation.

"I see, so you want to go protect them eh?"

"Yes sir. I know it's probably impossible right now, but…"

"Go."

"Say…what sir?"

"Go."

"But…are you sure?"

"Yes. I was going to tell you sooner or later, but I guess now is as good a time as ever. Here."

"Are these…transfer papers?"

"Yes. With you being pregnant, we felt it was too dangerous having you on the ship all the time. So until your child is born and you're ready to return, you and Steve will report to Holland at the Bellforest Military Base."

"Sir…"

"Get going. I'm sure they'll love it when you guys show up."

"T-thank you sir. We won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Just let me know when that child of yours shows up."

"We will sir. May I ask you a personal question sir?"

"Permission granted."

"When this child arrives, would you be so kind enough to be it's godfather?"

"Me?"

"Yes sir. We felt like it was only appropriate if we asked you after all we've been through together."

"Now that you put it that way, I'd be honored."

"Thank you Sir!"

"Don't mention it. Now get going. You're plane is going to be leaving shortly."

"Yes sir!"

"Sarah Matthews!" yelled a female voice as she walked out of the prison. When she looked up, there stood her mother, Katherine Matthews. Soft when good, hard as steel when things go wrong. Basically a five and a half foot tall pile of dynomite when upset. The way she looked now though, a nuclear blast had gone off inside her head. "Get in the car."

"M-mother."

"I said get in the car. You're going home with me, out of the way of that dear Thurston family. You did enough damage to them."

"But he said he loved me!"

"Sarah Matthews, I did not raise you to be a fool. That's not the way you fall in love with a man. If you think it is, then I've failed as a mother."

"I never thought that mom, believe me. I…just thought I'd be able to have a future with Renton."

"Well you thought wrong. We're going straight to their place where you're going to apologize for your mess. I already called them to let them know we're on our way."

"MOM! NO! I can't do it!"

"Why not?"

"Because…Oh mom, please, just take me home."

"You're going with me, that's final. I'll call Mrs. Thurston then and let her know we're not coming. We'll reschedule for another day. You have a lot to make up for young lady, and it starts right here, right now."

"Of course Mrs. Matthews."

"_I'm really sorry about the whole mess Sarah created for you guys."_

"You don't have to apologize for it. It wasn't your fault. And you can call me Eureka."

"_Ok, Eureka. My name is Katherine. I hope I can meet you when this whole mess is over."_

"We'd be honored to Mrs. Matthews."

"_Thank you. How is your husband doing right now?"_

"Still rough. He's had nightmare episodes almost two times a night lately, so I haven't had much sleep."

"_Did she do that to him?"_

"It's all he thinks about. He's fine during the day though when he's up."

"_I see. Well, not to worry. I'm not letting Sarah out of my sights. I'll do everything in my power to make sure she learns a lesson she won't forget."_

"Ok Katherine. Thank you for calling."

"_No problem. Bye now." _

"Bye."

"They're not coming then, are they?" asked Renton after she hung up the phone.

"No they're not dear. Sarah couldn't handle it supposedly. We're going to try to reschedule sometime."

"I don't want to."

"Why not love?"

"Because I see her face enough already. Seeing her in person isn't something I want right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dear. Right now I just need time to myself and my family."

"That's fine." she replied as she sat down next to him on their sofa. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired as usual right now."

"Just rest then. I'm right here for you darling." Renton then stretched out and rested his head on her lap, falling asleep almost instantly after he did. Eureka just smiled warmly and started reading her favorite book, happy to have her husband at her side.

"What do you mean they're coming here?" Talho asked Holland later on in the day. "I thought Julia and Steve were stationed on the Izumo."

"They were. But with the Sarah situation and Julia's pregnancy, they transferred her and Steve over to our base. Two of my soldiers will be taking their place on the Izumo."

"What Sarah situation?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"She got out on bail this morning. From what our daughter told me, her mother bailed her out and is holding Sarah at her place. Apparently she's a little on the pissed off side."

"She should be. I hope her mom gives her what she deserves."

"We'll have to wait and see I guess. Anyways, Steve and Julia should be here in two days. They'll be living on base until they get an apartment somewhere."

"Does Eureka know?"

"She's the one who called them. Julia and Steve didn't know they were getting transferred until Julia went to talk to Jurgens. She got the transfer papers from him then."

"I bet she was surprised."

"I guess we'll find out when they get here."

"I suppose so. Anyways, I have to get to the base and get some living quarters set up for them. I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok hon. See you soon."

"Sarah Mathhews, you will be staying in your old room. You have everything you need in there. A bed, dresser, and your closet. There is clothes ready for you also. You won't be leaving for a while until you realize what you did to that poor family."

"But mom…"

"No buts young lady. Do you have any idea what you did to that poor man?"

"I…don't think so. He seemed fine the last time I saw him."

"Geez, you really are ignorant aren't you?"

"I'm not ignorant mom!"

"Yes you are! Do you know what Eureka has to deal with now?"

"Well…no."

"Of course you don't. That poor girl is up almost every night with him because he keeps having recurring nightmares after what you did to him. She sounded so tired when I talked to her it wasn't even funny. I'd hate to see what it's doing to their kids right now."

"I…did…all of that…to him?"

"Yes you did. I want you to sit here and think about all of the trauma and trouble you caused them. Don't come down until supper." Katherine then left the room and closed the door.

"I…can't believe he's like that now. Renton, I'm so sorry…"

"Mom, we're…home. Shh, quiet guys, they're sleeping." said Maurice as they walked in from school.

"Ok." said Maeter. "Good thing Nadia took the younger ones earlier. Poor mom looks so tired."

"So does dad." Linck said quietly. "They look like they haven't slept in ages."

"We'll just let them rest then Linck. We'll stay in our rooms and keep quiet until Nadia shows up with Timothy and Felicity."

"Good plan sis." Maurice said as they quietly walked to their rooms. "The more sleep they get, the better. They could use it."

The next day was a typical normal spring day for Eureka. Renton had stabilized enough in order to stay home with the two little ones while the other three were at school. While she was out running her errands, she decided to do the grocery shopping for their family. As she did, she ran into Katherine Matthews and Sarah in the store's parking lot.

"SARAH!" said Eureka with a scowl on her face.

"EUREKA!" Sarah yelled returning her scowl.

"Oh, you must be Mrs. Thurston." Katherine replied. "I'm Katherine Matthews, Sarah's mom."

"Nice to finally meet you Katherine."

"What are YOU doing here?!" Sarah demanded.

"I just finished my shopping, What are you doing out here?"

"Same..."

"Sarah, you be nice to this woman." Sarah's mom scowled. "You've done enough already." Sarah growled to herself, thoroughly frustrated.

"I'm sorry Katherine. I just never thought I'd see this witch again after what she did to Renton."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!"

"She has every right to call you that." Katherine chimed in.

"She does NOT mom!"

"Look at what you did to them Sarah."

"Of course Katherine." Eureka growled somewhat. "She has no idea what I'm going through right now with him." Sarah looked down at her shoes, scowling, having nothing to say to that. "And all because you thought you loved him..."

"I DO LOVE HIM!!!"

"You'll never love him like I do! Give it up Sarah! You're fighting a losing battle! You'll never have my husband!"

"We'll see about that..."

"Sarah, listen to you," Katherine said with an obviously upset tone. "I didn't raise you to be like this."

"Yeah, listen to your mother little girl."

"I'm twenty-one! I'm responsible for my own actions, Mrs. Thurston."

"Then own up to what you did to him! Do you have any idea how much sleep I've lost trying to take care of him these days?"

"Oh, dear. Do you have insomnia?"

"I'll show you insomnia you little brat..."

"Sarah, quit it." yelled Katherine.

"Try me, you little thief," Sarah said to Eureka, ignoring her mother.

"I stole nothing. It's not my fault I have what you can't. If Renton even sees your face or even thinks of it, he yells in terror, scared out of his mind. So believe me Sarah, you don't stand a chance."

"You haven't seen anything, yet, Mrs. Thurston! Who says we can't always have what we want?! The people who say that are too arrogant to make that statement. The people who say we shouldn't engage in such sinful emotions are the sinners themselves!!!"

"I've done nothing to sin you little witch! We've been married for almost five years now and have five wonderful kids. I've got things you'll never have, and that includes my husband."

"You mean my future husband before you came along!"

"I was around long before you were! He fell in love with me! I fell in love with him! I'm the one he makes love to. But oh no, not you. You thought he was disgusting when you went to school with him. It wasn't until after he joined GekkoState that you thought you loved him."

"I DID love him!"

"You have no idea what love is Sarah Matthews." Katherine said sternly. "The kind of love you think you have for him isn't a true love. It's just a crush went wrong."

"Hey Sarah, why don't you go play in the store with your mom? Just make sure you stay away from my husband and my family."

"I have my ways, Eureka! Just you wait! You'll get your share!!"

"Keep dreaming Sarah. It'll never happen in this lifetime. Renton is devoted and loyal to me, and me alone."

"I'll follow him to hell before I give him up…"

"I'm sorry Katherine for all of this. She's obviously a very stubborn girl."

"It's ok," Katherine replied with a smile. "she deserves it. But don't worry, she's living back at home with me now, so she shouldn't be any trouble to you and your family."

"I hope not. Nice meeting you Mrs. Matthews."

"You too Mrs. Thurston. Say hi to your family to me."

"I will. Bye now."

"Bye dearie."

"Geez, what a day so far." Maeter thought to herself as she sat under the warm spring sun on her lunch break. "Those tests were killer."

"Hey, Maeter!"

"Hey Jackie!"

"How'd you do on the test?" Jackie asked as she sat next to her friend.

"Ok I think. That was a tough one though."

"Tell me about it. I just hope I passed."

"You aren't the only one."

"So, where's Justin?"

"Playing soccer with some of his friends over there. Where's Mark?"

"He was right behind me. Why does he always disappear like that?"

"Because of his other friends."

"Yeah, that's true." Jackie giggled. "So, how is your dad doing?"

"Getting better, but not quite there yet. Mom is so tired right now it's not even funny."

"You've been looking a little tired yourself." Jackie replied, a concerned look on her face as she saw how tired her friend looked. "The whole thing must be hard on you guys."

"It is." Maeter said as she looked out into the distance, watching as the clouds slowly sailed over the city. "There are days when it just wears us down to the bone."

"How do you get through it all?"

"As a family Jackie. Plus I have Justin at my side." she said with a smile as the two waved at each other, catching Justin off guard as the soccer ball hit him upside the head.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Jackie giggled. "Uhh, Maeter? Where'd you go? Hey, Maeter! Wait up!" she yelled as she got up to catch up to her friend.

"Oh man, that had to smart." said Caleb. Caleb was the six foot brunette haired captain of the school's soccer team. "He's out cold."

"Geez Caleb, what did I say about kicking the ball that hard?" the coach yelled. "You don't need to play with that kind of ferocity!"

"Sorry Coach."

"Oh boy, here comes his girlfriend." one of the other players chuckled. "The last time a boy pissed her off, they were singing high notes for the entire day."

"Funny Charles. Really funny."

"It's your funeral."

"Great. Oh, hey Maeter."

"Don't 'hey Maeter' me. Geez Caleb, you've got to be more careful out there."

"We all tell him that." Bryan chuckled. Bryan was the schools all star player and co-captain of the soccer team. He was also Calebs biggest rival.

"Shut up Bryan. I don't need to hear it from you."

"What are you talking about? That's the second player you've knocked out this year."

"I said shut up!"

"Caleb!"

"Yes coach!"

"Apparently you refuse to learn. You're benched for the next two games."

"But we're heading to the playoffs!"

"I can handle it." Bryan laughed. Caleb just looked at him and growled before heading to the locker rooms in an obviously bad mood.

"He deserves it." Maeter replied with an upset tone of her own as she held Justin's head in her lap. "Justin, sweetie, wake up."

"The nurse is on her way." said one of the other players. "She'll be here in a minute."

"Thanks Jerry."

"Anytime Maeter. How is he?"

"Still out. Hey Jackie, there's your boyfriend."

"Where?"

"Talking to the head cheerleader over there."

"Screw the nurse. Somebody had better call an ambulance." she said as she stormed off towards Mark.

"Oh man, what a day this has turned to be." Jerry laughed. "Never a dull day around here."

"I guess not." Maeter giggled.

"Oh man, what a headache." Justin said as he started slowly waking up. "I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

"You ok son?" asked the coach.

"Yeah, I'm fine coach. "Just my head hurts."

"Well just stay still until the nurse gets here, ok?" Maeter said gently.

"Oh, hey Maeter. Let me guess, you ran down here after you saw me get hit?"

"You got it."

"I figured as much." he chuckled. As the two giggled at each other, a sudden commotion caught their attention.

"OOOOH! That HAD to hurt." said Jerry.

"What's going on?" Justin asked.

"Well, let's just put it this way, I know Maeter had one boy singing high notes for a day, but I think Jackie just put a hurting on Mark for a whole week. I've never seen such a hit before. Makes me hurt just from seeing it."

"What for?"

"Let's just say that Jackie caught her boyfriend checking out the head cheerleader. You can figure it out from there."

"That I can." Justin laughed. "Ooh, my head."

"Take it easy love. The nurse is here now."

"Yes Maeter." he chuckled to himself.

"THE AUDACITY OF THAT GIRL!"

"Whoa, calm down Eureka." Renton said as she stormed in the door. "What happened?"

"I ran into Sarah and her mom at the grocery store."

"Let me guess, it didn't go well with either of them?"

"Me and her mom got along fine. It was Sarah that I got into an argument with."

"Uh-oh, do I want to know?"

"She's not giving up Renton. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she's as determined as ever to get you."

"Oh man. Just when I thought this whole thing was over."

"I wish it was hon. Hi Felicity!"

"Momma!" Felicity yelled happily as she hugged her mother.

"Did you behave for your father?"

"Yes Momma."

"Good girl. Go play with your toys now while me and your dad put the groceries away."

"Ok Momma."

"How is Timothy doing?"

"I just put him down for a nap. He was fine otherwise."

"That's good. I need a nap myself after dealing with Sarah. That took a lot out of me."

"Why don't you go do that love. I'll take care of the groceries."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go for it. I've got it handled. Get some sleep, you deserve it."

"Thanks dear." Eureka then gave him a gentle kiss and a hug before heading to their room for some much needed rest.

"Here you go dear." Maeter giggled as she helped Justin up the steps to his house.

"Thanks Maeter."

"No problem. You still dizzy?"

"Just a little, not too bad."

"Are Hilda or Matthieu home?"

"Nope. They're out Djing a wedding today."

"I thought they weren't going to do anything like that?"

"They weren't until I talked them into it. Now they're busier than ever and loving what they get paid to do it for."

"Can't complain about that."

"Nope. Oh man, I didn't."

"What?"

"Great, I did."

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot my house keys. I can't get in. Hilda and Matthieu won't be home for a while yet."

"Hold on. I have my communicator. I'll call dad and see if you can hang out with us until Hilda and Matthieu get home."

"Thanks Maeter. I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too. Now sit down while I call dad."

"Yes ma'am." he chuckled while she gave him a sly grin.

"Sure Maeter, I'll be right there kiddo."

"_Thanks dad. I owe you one."_

"Don't worry about it. Just keep him sitting until I get there."

"_I'll tie him down if I have to."_

"Don't do that." Renton laughed. "Just be nice to him. See you soon."

"_Alright dad. See you in a few."_

"Felicity, get your coat baby. We have to go get your sister."

"Ok papa!"

"Help me find your brothers coat too."

"Ok!" she replied happily.

"Ok Justin, dad should be here soon."

"That's fine. Thanks for helping me."

"I do it because I care for you Mr. McKarthy. And don't you forget it."

"I won't. So, how fast did you come running up to me after I got hit?"

"Faster than you could believe."

"Wow. You didn't even give Jackie a chance to keep up with you, did you?"

"Nope. I rushed right by your side to take care of you. Looks like you're going to have one heck of a bruise though."

"Great. It hurts like hell too. I'm going to give Caleb a piece of my mind when I see him."

"Don't worry about it. The coach already benched him for two games. He was a little pissed about it."

"Good. He brought it on himself."

"No kidding. I think it was funny what Jackie did to Mark. I guess I trained her well."

"Remind me not to make you mad then." he laughed. "Ow…"

"Easy there dear. Ok, dad's here. Hey dad, do you think you can help us?"

"Sure kiddo." Renton replied as he went up the stairs towards them. "Easy there bud."

"Thanks Renton."

"No problem Justin. Let's just get you to our place so you can sit and rest your head."

"Ooh, I can't believe the nerve of that woman." Sarah sneered to herself after she got back home.

"Get over it Sarah."

"Quiet mom. God, who said she could talk to me like that."

"I did. When are you going to realize it Sarah? You can't win. You're fighting against a married man and his wife. Give it up and find a man who can love you for who you are. Don't go trying to get someone who is already taken and has a family."

"He's not taken! He only thinks he is…"

"He's been married for over four years! He's got five kids! What in your right state of mind would make you think otherwise?"

"I don't know mom. All I know is that he doesn't belong to her. He's not right for her."

"Get over it. The love those two have for each other is one that is an everlasting one. I could tell that just by looking at Eureka today. Believe me Sarah, give up. It's over."

"It's never over mom. Not until I say so."

"Well you want to know what? You're not allowed to go anywhere without me around. Those are the conditions of your release. So you aren't leaving here period."

"Yeah, whatever…"

"No, it's NOT whatever. You're staying. And until you can get over this dumb obsession of yours, you are not allowed to leave."

"Great…"

"Easy Justin."

"Thanks Renton." Justin replied as he sat down on their sofa.

"No problem bud. Just take it easy now until Hilda comes to get you."

"I will. Thank you too Maeter."

"No problem. Hey dad, where's mom?"

"Catching up on her sleep. I've been watching the two little ones all day today."

"Have you been doing ok?"

"Just fine kiddo. Thanks for asking. I'm still a little tired, but that's it so far. I'll probably lay down myself after your mom gets up."

"Why don't you go lay down now dad? I'll watch the kids."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I have to care for an injured boyfriend too."

"Very funny Maeter…"

"I thought it was Justin." she giggled. "But I've got it handled dad. Go rest."

"Ok Maeter, thanks. See you later Justin."

"Take it easy Renton. Sleep tight."

"I will. Later kids. I'm sure Eureka will be up shortly."

"Ok dad. Later."

"I guess that leaves us with some alone time." Justin chuckled after Renton left the room.

"Chill out Romeo. You're in no position to be talking like that. I may like the idea, but not now."

"Oh, you're no fun."

"Yes I am, but I also have a brother and sister to watch over, so just lay down and relax while I do that."

"So strong."

"Well this family made me that way. You had to remind me of that once, but I do know that. Now lay down before I tie you to that sofa."

"Yes ma'am." he laughed.

"Hey, Matthieu!"

"Yes honey!"

"Get back in the car!"

"What for?"

"We have to pick up Justin at Renton and Eureka's."

"Huh?"

"He got injured playing soccer and left his keys here at home. He's at their place resting."

"Ok. Let's get going then."

"Knock knock!"

"Hey Hilda!"

"Hi Eureka. Just came by to pick up Justin."

"He's asleep on the sofa."

"Ok, thanks. Ouch, that's quite the red mark he's got. Hey, Maeter!"

"Yeah Hilda!"

"Did Justin have any problems after he got hit?"

"He's been a little dizzy, but that's it from what I know."

"Ok. Hey, Justin, time to wake up bud."

"Huh, what, oh, hey Hilda. Whoa…"

"Still dizzy?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Ok, we're taking you to the doctors office. Thanks for taking care of him you guys."

"No problem Hilda." Eureka replied.

"How is Renton doing?"

"A lot better. He's sleeping right now trying to catch up on his rest. I did the same earlier."

"Yeah, you're looking a lot better. Whoa, easy there Justin. Ok, we'll see you guys later then."

"Bye guys!"

The next morning as Eureka slept peacefully, Renton took the car to finally confront his enemy head on: Sarah Matthews.

"Mrs. Matthews?"

"Mr. Thurston? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Sarah face to face. I'm tired of hiding. It's time I confronted her face to face."

"I see. I don't know what good it'll do you, but I'll go get her. You're more than welcome to wait in the living room."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You don't have to be formal. Just call me Katherine."

"Thanks, Katherine."

"No problem. It'll be just a few minutes." she replied as she left the room.

"Sarah!"

"What is it this time mom?"

"Mr. Thurston is here!"

"RENTON?!"

"Yes. He wants to talk to you."

"BE RIGHT DOWN!" she yelled happily. "Time for me to strut my stuff and show him what a real woman looks like."

"Hi Renton! Nice to see you again."

"Sarah, sit down. We've got to talk."

"About what? You're finally leaving that so called wife of yours?" she asked eagerly.

"Not funny Sarah. No, I'm not leaving her. This little charade has to stop. It's time for you to confront your demons and let go."

"Renton…"

"Listen Sarah, I don't love you. I never have. I've always loved you as a friend since you started working with us. But when you let it go too far, that was the breaking point for me."

"But Renton, I loved you. I wanted us to have a family and a future together. Just me and you, no one else."

"I already have that and more Sarah, and I wouldn't give them up for the world. I have a wife, I have five great kids, a wonderful home, and the greatest family a person could ever ask for. I'm not leaving them. They're my world, my life, and my passion."

"Renton, I could've given you all that and more! Plus you wouldn't have had to fight anymore. I would've taken you away from the military, away from the battles and the pain. Away from everything. Why can't you realize that I'm better than her?"

"It's because you're not, Sarah. Eureka never would've went to the lengths you did for love. She, like me, took her time and learned what true love really was. It took us a year of hard times, pain, and tears before we found how much we loved each other. Now we're inseperable, and I wouldn't trade that for the world. Sarah, it's time for you to move on."

"I…can't Renton." Sarah replied as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I…love you too much…to give up just like that. You have no idea how I'm feeling right now."

"I think I do Sarah, but I don't feel the same way about you. I never will. I love Eureka, the woman I married. It'll never be that way with us."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!"

"BELIEVE IT SARAH! You and I have no future! There is someone out there for you already, but it's not me! When are you going to realize that?!"

"I CAN'T! Ever since you joined GekkoState, I always saw you with her in Rayout. Everytime I did, I got more and more jealous, wanting what she was giving you. I wish I knew why, but I just can't picture myself without you Renton."

"Sarah, listen to me." he said gently as he took her hands. "I have my life, I have my family. I have Eureka. That's all I could ever want in life. I'll help you through this Sarah, but you have to come to terms with this first. We'll always be nothing but friends. I want to keep it that way, but it won't happen if you continue acting like this."

"Renton…I want to be friends with you also, but I just can't stand the fact of you loving another woman other than me. Why can't we have that?"

"We're from two way different worlds. I've been through way too much with Eureka to lose her or our kids now. Sarah, it's time for you to move on with your life. Go find that someone who can love you like I love Eureka. Believe me, he's out there Sarah. You just have to find him."

"I…thought I did."

"No, you didn't, even though I am flattered," he chuckled. "But I have my life. It's time for you to find yours."

"Are…you sure, Renton?"

"I'm sure Sarah. Listen, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll drop all the charges against you. I don't want to end our friendship in an ugly court hearing."

"You…will?"

"Of course. But only if you try to get some help so you can get your life back on track. I'll be right behind you to back you up in case you ever need it, ok?"

"You'd…do that…for me? Even after all I've done."

"Yes. If anyone taught me anything, it's forgiveness. We may not be able to forget what happened, but we will forgive you over time."

"You…will?"

"Of course Sarah. We can't be mad at you for forever. It's, just not our style."

"Renton…thank you. I guess you're right. I was acting kind of foolishly. I thought I knew where my heart was. Maybe it took you talking to me face to face like this to prove that wrong. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Sarah. I'll go to our attorney today and drop all the charges on you, I promise."

"Thank you."

"No problem Sarah. I'm glad we could talk like this. It makes me feel better knowing we could do it without anyone else getting hurt."

"Yeah, same here. Hey, Renton?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"Do…you think…we could talk again sometime?"

"Sure. Just call us anytime, ok?"

"I will. Thanks again for coming. I guess I have some things to work out in my life."

"And if you need any help with those things, give us a call. We'll be there to help anytime."

"Alright. Bye now. Good seeing you."

"You too Sarah. Bye Mrs. Matthews."

"Bye Renton. Thanks for helping her with this. I guess it took somebody she really knew to talk her out of it."

"Sometimes that's all it takes. Later now." and as Renton walked out of their home and to his car, he had a warm smile on his face knowing that not only did he diffuse a potentially hostile situation, but he also helped a friend along the way.


	16. Mission: Earth

Chapter 16- Mission: Earth

"So Holland, the mission is finally a go then?" asked Dominic the next day while they were inspecting the base.

"Yes. We finally got the green light. We leave in one week. Steve and Julia will be flying with us since we have more comfortable quarters for them."

"What about the kids?"

"They'll be with us, no questions asked. You should know that."

"Yeah, I guess it was a dumb question." he chuckled. "Is the ship ready to go then?"

"It'll be getting stocked with everything we need during the week. That includes spare parts for the ship and the LFO's. We'll be down there about a month, so we're going to have to pack as much food as we can into the ship. I have few extra fridges and freezers going into the ship so that we can handle the capacity."

"Roger that. What about fuel when we get down there?"

"I have extra capacity fuel cells being installed. Hopefully there's enough trapar currents down there to keep us flying without it."

"What about the Izumo?"

"The same things as us. They're being outfitted at Tresor right now."

"Ok then. Has everyone been informed?"

"Yes they have. Hopefully they should all be getting ready now."

"Alright. Are we ready to go at home then?"

"Talho and Anemone should be working on that right now."

"Ok. Where is John at?"

"Out training some new recruits."

"Shouldn't drill seargent Wilco be doing that?"

"Wilco is with another group. Come on. Let's check the ship prep."

"Aye Sir."

"So we're finally doing it?" said Renton as he looked at their order papers. "I never thought we'd finally get there."

"Well we had to wait for you to get better love." Eureka replied as she fed Timothy in her arms. "We didn't want to force you to rush into things."

"Yeah, I know."

"How are you feeling dear?"

"A lot better. I guess talking to her face to face is what I needed to do to get over this whole thing."

"Well you have been sleeping through the night the last couple of nights, so it probably is."

"I hope so."

"Listen Renton, I know you talked to her, but I don't think it's over with her. I think she'll be back sometime soon I'm afraid."

"I don't think so hon, but let's hope not anyways. We should start getting our stuff ready to go then."

"We will. Let me get Timothy fed first."

"Ok. Where is Felicity?"

"Playing in her room."

"Ok. The kids are going to have to get pulled out again. Hopefully we can get their assignments for the next month."

"I'll talk to the schools today and see what I can do."

"Alright."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little worried, that's all."

"I think we all are hon. But just relax now. You still have a long road ahead of you."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, have you ever thought about that condo we were thinking of buying for a vacation home?"

"A little bit. I know we have more than enough money for it, but do we really need it?"

"Well the kids absolutely loved it and so did I. What about you?"

"I loved everything about it. The home, the beach, the views, the community, everything about it was wonderful. I'm just not sure if the kids have enough room right now."

"That's true. I'll check into it some other time then."

"Ok sweetie." Later on in the day after Eureka had left to go get the kids from school, Renton decided to make a surprise call to the proprieter of the condos that they had stayed at.

"Kahlua city condominiums, Kelly speaking."

"Kelly, this is Mr. Thurston. Me and my family just stayed there a few weeks ago."

"Ahh, yes, Mr. Thurston. What can I do for you this evening?"

"I was wondering if you still have any more of those vacation homes up for sale."

"I think I do Mr. Thurston. It's getting towards the end of vacation season so a lot of them are being sold. It happens every year for some reason."

"Weird. You'd think people would want to keep their vacation homes."

"I know. Ok, from what my computer tells me, I have six that went up for sale."

"Ok. I was wondering if any of them have four bedrooms."

"The one you rented from us was three right?"

"Correct. But with the size of my family I need four. The three worked out great though for our vacation."

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's see…Ok, two of them are four bedrooms. They should be available shortly."

"Ok, If I send you a down payment by check, can you hold one for me?"

"Gladly. When would you be sending it?"

"Either today or tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll reserve one for you then. Thanks for the call. I'll give you the first one that becomes available. You have all the information I gave you right?"

"Yes, I'm looking at it right now. I have everything I need, including the down payment information."

"Sounds great. I'll be waiting for your check then and nice doing business with you."

"Thanks. We'll be gone for the next month or so on Military orders, will that be a problem?"

"Not at all. Everything is already set. Welcome to Kahlua city."

"Thanks Kelly."

"No problem Mr. Thurston. You have a good day now."

"You too. Bye now."

"Bye."

"So we're finally going to earth." Avriana said solemnly as she and Maurice walked through town towards her home. "I never thought we would after all that happened."

"It was inevitable Avriana. You knew it and so did I."

"But why? We don't live there, so why should we go?"

"I guess it's to see if we can live there or not. You worried?"

"A little I guess. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"I'm not too worried. We all have each other, so I know we can make it."

"How can you be so calm in a time like this? I thought you'd be freaking out on me."

"Not at all. Listen Avriana, I came from a strong family who made it through everything that came at us. And we passed with flying colors. There's nothing in this world that would make me think otherwise."

"I wish I was that strong."

"You will be. Just stick by me. I'll guide you along the way." Avriana just smiled as Maurice put his arm around her shoulder and held her tight, reassuring her. She then cuddled close and closed her eyes, letting him guide her along. Maurice just looked ahead to the horizon above the city and thought to himself "We'll make it through this together Avriana. No matter what happens, I won't let you get hurt."

"Listen Holland, I need those corrections made before we even try doing this!" Juila yelled the next day. "If we don't get this just right, we'll end up killing everybody!"

"You don't think I know that?! Listen, without the Izumo here, I don't think those corrections are feasibly possible. The last thing we need is for one correction to be wrong."

"I've done all the work! I've been there for the practice! I've got all the intelligence you need. You have to trust me on this Commander. If we don't make these corrections, I can't guarantee our safety."

"Are they that accurate?"

"Look at them." she replied as she laid out all the schematics and diagrams.

"Geez, you guys really did your homework."

"I'm no idiot commander. If we don't follow these plans, all could be ruined."

"So you really think this is going to work?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here in your office showing you this."

"Point well taken. Alright, I'll have Talho and Doggie come in and look at this. Hopefully those two can pull it off."

"I'm sure they can sir. Now, we have five more days to do this. I've already been in contact with General Jurgens. He'll be here with the Izumo in two days. That gives us only two days to get this right since we leave on the last day."

"Wow, talk about planning. Two days worth of practice for one mission. Talk about a crap shot."

"It's better than nothing."

"That's true. Good work Julia. We'll get on this right away."

"Thank you sir."

"I have quarters being set up for you and Steve on the Gekko. You'll be flying with us since it'll be safer for you there."

"But, our place is on the Izumo."

"Not now it isn't. Our ship can handle the trip a lot easier than the Izumo, so I want you there with us. Besides, we have a baby we have to watch over." Julia just blushed slightly at his response and smiled. She had never heard stuff like this out of a commanding officer before, especially the ones she served under.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Holland, Julia. You are part of the GekkoState family you know."

"Ok, Holland."

"Good. Now go get some rest. You'll need it for when the real fun begins."

"Alright. Thanks Holland."

"No problem. Now get out of here and take it easy."

"Maeter!"

"Oh, hey Jackie!"

"Where's Justin? I haven't seen him around lately."

"Still at home recuperating. That hit he took was harder than we thought. He has to take it easy, doctors orders."

"Wow. Caleb must have really nailed him."

"That he did."

"I also noticed that he's been hitting on you ever since Justin's been gone."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm ready to slap him upside his head."

"Oh great, speak of the devil. Hey Caleb."

"Ladies. Hey, Maeter, what are you doing Friday night? The school has a dance coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Caleb, are you trying to make me barf? I have a boyfriend, so back off. Besides, I'll be busy that night anyways."

"Yeah, with what? The whole 'going to earth thing'? Like I'd believe that."

"If you were part of the military you would."

"You have to be eighteen to be in the military Maeter, so nice try. Besides, what does Justin have that I don't?"

"How about a personality to start?"

"Ow, you're breaking my heart. See you at eight Friday night. Later!"

"Maeter," Jackie said after he left. "You realize that you're stuck now?"

"No I'm not. We're leaving on Friday, so I won't be at home when he gets there."

"Good point. It's going to be quiet without you around."

"We'll be back soon enough, you'll see. Well, I had better get home. Homework doesn't do itself you know."

"I hear you there. See you tomorrow!"

"See you then!"

Two days later above the military base, the Gekko and Izumo were beginning the test runs with the numbers that Julia had given them. Julia was in the captains seat watching as the maneuvers were being completed.

"Doggie, slow down our airspeed. Woz, where's the Izumo?"

"Izumo is right behind us at three four zero five. They should be reaching formation in two minutes."

"Roger that. Doggie, try to maintain course and speed. Gidget, communications."

"Izumo is ready to begin formation. Waiting for orders to begin."

"Copy that. Give them confirmation. Let's give this one last shot. We have to get it right this time. Ken-goh, when we're in formation, activate the shields so we can make sure they make it inside."

"Roger that."

"Alright, let's begin."

"You can tell she's done this before." Holland chuckled as he and Talho watched from in behind. "I'm impressed."

"You aren't the only one hon. I'm surprised Jurgens never let her fly or be captain of the Izumo."

"Well now we can have two of them."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see after practice."

"Yes sir." she giggled in reply.

"We're in position!" yelled Woz.

"Ken-goh, activate the shields now!"

"Roger! Here goes nothing!" and with the push of a button, a green shield surrounded not only the Gekko, but the Izumo as well, just as Julia had planned.

"Rebel KLF's coming in!" Woz yelled. "They're firing!"

"WHAT?!" Holland screamed. "Evasive maneuvers!"

"NO!" yelled Julia as the missles came screaming at them. "Just wait."

"For what?"

"You'll see. Brace for impact!"

"Impact in ten seconds!"

"Four, three, two, one, NOW!" and when the missles tried to hit, the shields held them off with ease, not even being able to penetrate inside.

"Amazing." Talho said wide eyed.

"Thanks Talho. Steve, this is the Gekko. Thanks for the light show."

"Anytime hon." he laughed on the radio.

"Those weren't rebels?" Holland asked.

"No sir. They were rebel units we recovered from the last war. We use them for battle practice mostly. We kept the codes in them just to identify them."

"How do you know that they're not?"

"We have NFA at the end of their codes so we know they're friendly combatants."

"I see."

"Alright, shut down the shields. Let's go home."

"Roger that." they all replied.

"Julia, I want to see you and Talho in the meeting room in ten minutes."

"Roger commander."

"So what did you want us for Holland?" Talho asked as she and Julia walked into the meeting room.

"Julia, have you ever been wanting to captain your own ship someday?"

"Someday yes, but the NFA never gave me the chance to. Their excuse was that I didn't have the qualifications for it."

"I see. Talho, how would you feel about having Julia as your partner?"

"What about you?"

"I'm already the commander and captain. I'll drop the captain title and give it to you. Julia, you'll be the next in command. I have enough LFO pilots already, and that includes me. So what do you say ladies? Is that acceptable?"

"It's ok with me dear. How about you Julia? You think you can handle this rowdy group?"

"I'd be honored you guys. Thanks. But what about the NFA?"

"I'll take care of them." Holland replied with a smile. "I'll take care of all the necessary paperwork. If we make it through this together, I'll try to get you promoted to full captain and hopefully your own ship."

"T-thank you sir. But I have one request."

"What's that?"

"I'd like to stay with the GekkoState as a full member."

"Well, I don't know if the NFA will let me do that, but I'll see what I can do."

"Very well sir."

"Sarah, I'm home!"

"Oh, hey mom."

"I got the shopping done. Can you help please?"

"Sure mom."

"Thanks. How are you feeling today?"

"Heartbroken still. I can't believe Renton won't ever love me."

"You'll be fine dear, you'll see."

"I hope so." she replied as she helped bring in the groceries. "Is that today's paper?"

"Yes it is. Can you put it in the living room please and help put this stuff away?"

"Ok."

"Afterwards pick up your little sister and brother from their after school activities."

"I can't wait until I get my own place again."

"You need a job for that, of which you don't have. So until then my house, my rules."

"Yes mom. HEY, mom! Did you see todays headline?!"

"No, why?"

"The Gekko and Izumo are leaving Friday for their earth mission."

"Brave souls, aren't they? I hope they make it home."

"Yeah, so do I. I'll go pick up the other two now."

"Alright. See you soon."

"_You're not leaving without me Renton. I'll make sure of that."_ Sarah thought to herself as she got in the car and drove away.

"Maeter, bedtime." Eureka said gently as she knocked on her door.

"Oh, ok mom. Geez, I didn't think it was that late already."

"Well you have been working hard all night dear. I think it's time you got some rest."

"Yeah, you're right. It's been a long day."

"You alright?"

"Just frustrated mom, that's all."

"About what?"

"Well, do you remember that Caleb guy I told you about that knocked Justin out?"

"Yes, I remember. Why?"

"Well, we're leaving on Friday right?"

"Yes we are dear. Sometime on Friday afternoon. Why do you ask?"

"Well there's this dance on Friday night and Caleb doesn't believe we're leaving. He's been hitting on me ever since Justin got hurt. He's got it for me bad for some reason."

"He doesn't believe you eh?"

"No he doesn't mom."

"Well you're getting pulled for a month as of tomorrow afternoon. I already talked to the school and we have all of you kid's assignments ready to go. I'll pull a little surprise on him tomorrow after you get out."

"Like what mom?"

"You'll see Maeter. Just get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok mom. I love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Sleep tight."

"Hey Maeter!" Caleb yelled the next afternoon as he tried to catch up to her. "What's this I hear you're getting pulled for the next month?"

"What did I tell you Caleb? I'm going to earth with the military. What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

"Nothing because I don't believe you. No girl that I'm going to be dating leaves me behind like that." he said with an evil stare while holding her arm.

"I'll never date someone like you! Now let go of me!"

"Get over him Maeter! You're mine now!"

"Never you jerk!"

"Lookout!" another student yelled. Maeter and Caleb then looked up to see the Nirvash come crashing down into the school yard.

"The Nirvash?"

"What kind of idiot would land an LFO here?" Caleb scowled.

"Her mother." Eureka replied as she climbed out of the cockpit. "Now I suggest you let go of my daughter. Maeter dear, come on. We're boarding the Gekko."

"Right mom!" she replied as she fought free of Caleb's hold.

"Hey, get back here! You're my girlfriend!"

"Hey, Caleb, look behind you." and just as he did, Justin came up and punched him full force in the nose, sending him flying back several feet. "Nobody does that to my girlfriend and gets away with it. I suggest you stay back from now on Caleb. Maeter is MY girlfriend. She deserves to be treated way better than that."

"No way you has been. What do you have that I don't?"

"I have her, and that's all that counts. I'm not letting go of the girl who helped save me from a bad situation." he replied as he climbed into the Nirvash next to Maeter. "Eureka, let's go."

"Ok Justin. Hang on you two!" Eureka then closed the canopies and lit the boosters, sending the Nirvash into the air before engaging the ref board and flying away in a green flash of trapar.

"Looks like you got what you deserved." said Jackie as she watched them leave. "Nice going though. The entire school saw that." Caleb then looked around him to see his classmates and several teachers staring him down, including his coach.

"Ahh, it's not what it looks like guys!"

"Oh, but it is." the schools principal replied. "To my office now."

"Yes sir."

"Caleb!"

"Yes coach?"

"Consider yourself off the team. Nobody on my team deserves to be on it with that kind of attitude."

"BUT COACH!!"

"No buts." the pricipal replied sternly. "After our little meeting with your parents, consider yourself suspended for a week. I also don't want to see you at the dance either or you will be removed." Caleb just hung his head as his principal followed him to his office for a meeting that he was soon going to regret.

"Thanks mom and Justin." Maeter said with tears in her eyes as she held onto Justin closely. "I can't believe he did that."

"It's alright, you're safe now." Justin replied calmly. "I'm right here for you."

"Mom, are you ok?"

"I'm fine dear. Just a little mad right now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you dear." she replied softly as she looked at her daughter. "It's the boy who treated you like that who made me mad. You won't be seeing him anymore for a while now, so just take it easy."

"Ok Mom. Hey, Justin, what were you doing there?"

"I was part of your mom's plan. I just didn't expect to walk into that. Now I'm glad I did."

"So am I." she said gently as she kissed his cheek. "But your hand…"

"It'll be alright. This is minor. I'll have Nadia tape it up when we get on the ship."

"Ok."

"Listen Justin," said Eureka. "Thanks for protecting her. I owe you one later on."

"Don't worry about it Eureka. I did it because I care. Besides, no woman deserves to be treated like that."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I know I am. Now, let's go save earth."

"Justin, what happened to your hand?" Hilda asked twenty minutes later after they boarded the Gekko.

"Long story. But to put it bluntly, I used it to protect Maeter."

"Oh really?"

"I'll explain it." said Eureka as she came out of the hangar. "Go get that hand taken care of Justin."

"Yes ma'am."

"Come on love, let's get you taken care of."

"Yes Maeter." he chuckled as she led him away.

"So what happened Eureka?" asked Hilda.

"One of her classmates grabbed her arm and tried claiming her as his just as I was getting ready to land."

"What a jerk. I guess that's why she had that red mark on her arm."

"Yeah."

"Well, at least everyone's ok."

"Well, not everyone. Justin gave Caleb a nice punch to the face for doing that to her."

"That explains the injury to his hand. I'll let it go then. If it's from protecting Maeter, then he can consider it a trophy of sorts."

"Trophy?"

"It's a form of a reward for doing something good."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I guess he does deserve that."

"Yes he does. Listen, we have to get the ship stocked and ready to go for tomorrow. You up to helping?"

"Sure Hilda. Let me go get our things put away and I'll be right with you."

"You'll be just fine." Nadia said as she wrapped Justin's hand. "Maeter, you'll probably have a little bruising, but that's it. Good job protecting her Justin."

"Thanks Nadia. Maeter, are you ok?"

"Still a little shaken up, but I'll be ok."

"If you need anything, just come talk to me ok?" Nadia replied.

"I will Nadia."

"Good. Go get some rest and take it easy."

"Ok. Come on Maeter, I'll walk you to your room."

"Ok Justin. See you tomorrow Nadia."

"Later guys."

"Avriana, why are we down here?" Maurice asked as they entered one of the main ducts to watch the view outside.

"I wanted to spend some alone time with you."

"Oh really?" he chuckled. "Don't we do that every day?"

"Yeah, but not the way I want to."

"What do you mean?" Avriana then kissed him passionately, but something was different this time. Something he had never felt before, something almost uncomfortable. As they continued to kiss, Avriana tried putting her hands under his shirt while trying to loosen hers at the same time. Maurice quickly noticed this and backed away from her. "What are you doing?"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything! We can't be doing that! Not at our age!"

"I don't care! What if we don't make it? I don't want to die knowing that I'm still, well, ahh…"

"Don't say it. I know what you're talking about. Listen Avriana, we don't have to make love for things like that. All you have to know is that I love you. As long as we carry the love we have together through the great wall, we should be fine, no matter what happens."

"Yeah, but, Maurice, I don't want to lose you!" she yelled as she dived into his chest, tears in her eyes. "I'm so scared of losing you! I don't know if I can stand all this pressure anymore!"

"Avriana, love, relax."

"Maurice…"

"We're not going to die Avriana. We're not going to get hurt, I promise you that ok?"

"Maurice…" Avriana then rested her head on his chest and relaxed in the soft embrace of her boyfriend, wondering how he could stay so calm in situations like these. She knew he had explained it to her once before, but it still remained a mystery to her. All she knew in her heart that this was the boy she planned on marrying later on in life. That then led up to her next question which, in a way, took Maurice by surprise. "Hey, Maurice, have you ever thought of what it would be like at our wedding?"

"Wedding?!" he yelled in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. I know, I know, we're still young. But still, have you ever thought of it at all?"

"Not at all." he chuckled. "It never came to mind"

"Well it did with me."

"It did?"

"Yeah. Want to hear about it?"

"Sure, why not. Enlighten me my darling wife." he chuckled.

"Very funny Mr. Thurston." she giggled back. And for the next few hours the two laid there and laughed and talked about the future that they would hopefully have together.

Later that evening as everyone slept peacefully aboard the ship, a short shadowed figured carefully snuck it's way onto the base on it's way to the Gekko.

"_So they're all ready to leave. Not without me they aren't." _Sarah silently thought to herself as she snuck closer to the ship. As she rounded a corner around a building, she immediately had to stop as to not run into one of the base's security guards. He then turned to investigate what the noise was, and Sarah matched him move for move, not letting herself get caught or seen. When the guard finally walked away, she let out a silent sigh of relief and continued moving forward towards the Gekko. _"Almost there."_ she smiled to herself. _"One more quick sprint and I'll be with Renton for longer than he ever planned on. I'll just have to hide on the ship until I know it's safe to come out or when they find me. By then it'll be too late for them to return." _Sarah then made her final sprint, finally ending up by one of the large landing gears, which perfectly hid her out of sight from anyone in the area. By this time her heart and mind were racing, waiting in anticipation for her final move: the boarding of the GekkoState. _"Ok, have to do this carefully. The guards are pretty heavy around this thing, almost like they knew I was coming. Smart move on their part, but not smart enough."_ Sarah then carefully made her way up the front landing gear, locating a maintenance hatch that gave her entry into the ship._ "Good, no alarms. I guess they never expected anyone to get in this easy. Bad move on their part. Now to hide out and wait until the final step."_

"Hap, have all the maintenance checks been done?"

"Sure have Holland, even though it looks like one of the maintenance personelle left one of the landing gear maintenance hatches loose."

"Strange, but it does happen from time to time. How about the security checks?"

"All completed. All fridges and freezers are stocked, all extra fuel cells are full, and all extra parts for the LFO's and the ship are on board."

"Good. Julia will be handling the ship until we get into earth. She's got the most experience and the intelligence we need to get through everything."

"Alright, sounds good. Hey, by the way, how is Maeter doing? I heard what happened to her."

"Not sure. I haven't seen her yet this morning. Thanks for the reminder though. I'll go check on her now."

"Ok. See you in the bridge. We take off in an hour."

"Right, see you there."

"_Geez, he left one heck of a bruise."_ Maeter thought to herself as she got dressed for the day. _"It hurts like a son of a gun too."_

"Maeter."

"Come on in Holland." she said as she quickly threw on her shirt.

"Just coming in to check on you after what that Caleb character did to you."

"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Here, let me see." he replied softly as he looked at her arm. "That's one heck of a bruise. He's lucky I don't kill him for that." Maeter just broke down and held her grandfather close as she cried softly in his embrace. Holland just sat there with her, calming and holding her tight. "It's alright Maeter, you're safe now."

"I know, I'm sorry." she replied softly as she dried her eyes. "I guess I'm still a little scared."

"That's fine. We'll take care of you. Come on, time for breakfast."

"Ok Holland."

"But this time, special service for the young lady."

"Huh?" Holland just laughed as he picked her up piggy back and raced out of her room towards the dining hall, Maeter laughing as they did.

"Hey, why is Maeter in the pilots seat?" Julia asked after everyone got into their positions after breakfast.

"You'll see." said Talho as she took a seat next to Maeter. "Everyone set?"

"Roger!" everyone replied.

"Good, so let's begin. Julia, you're in command."

"Copy that. Maeter, begin checks."

"Right! Jobs, engine room, status."

"Flywheel is engaged. Now starting the engines."

"Hap, Trapar."

"Trapar counts good. Everyone is in sync."

"How about security checks?"

"Checks completed. We're all set."

"Copy that. Woz, radar."

"All we have is commercial airships. No sign of rebel activity. Izumo is behind us and ready to go."

"Roger. Gidget, communications."

"Take off clearance granted. Everyone is wishing us luck."

"Thanks. Jobs, are the engines ready to go?"

"Engines are up and running. We're ready to take off at any time."

"All weapons are on standby. Safety locks are on."

"Thank Ken-goh. Alright, now releasing the brakes. Everyone get into postion and hang on tight. GekkoState taking off!" and with a flash of smoke and flame, the GekkoState taxied down the runway and in a flash of trapar took off into the skies over Bellforest. "Hey, Izumo, try to keep up!"

"We're faster than you think." the Izumo's pilot laughed as they eventually came up besides them.

"Good. Keep it that way." Maeter giggled. "Now heading to the leylines. Destination should be reached in three days."

"Excellent job Maeter." Julia said proudly. "I never thought you'd be able to pilot a ship like this."

"Well, you can thank Doggie and my grandma for that."

"Maeter, I said to quit calling me grandma." Talho laughed. "You know it makes me feel old when you do that."

"I know. That's why I do it sometimes."

"Very funny." she giggled as she took Maeter into a hug.

"Ow, ow! My arm!"

"Oh, sorry dear. I forgot about that. How is it by the way?"

"Pretty bruised up." said Holland from behind them. "That kid is lucky I wasn't there."

"Well he was unlucky anyways after what Justin did to him."

"That he was. Alright Maeter, good work. Let Talho take it from here."

"Roger commander."

"Funny Maeter." Holland chuckled as she ran out of the bridge. "Ok, I want us on patrol mode from here on out until we reach Ciades del Cielo. When we reach that point, I want everyone to get into their final positions before we try to get past the great wall, got it?"

"Roger that."

"_Geez, talk about a rough take off." _Sarah thought to herself as she sat in a storage closet on one of the lower levels. _"Someone should train that pilot how to take them easier. But now to get something to eat. Good thing I brought my own food to start. I'll tour the ship after everyone goes to bed tonight."_

"Maeter!"

"Oh, hey Avriana. What's up?"

"I was just looking for you to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"That's good. I heard Caleb left a nasty bruise on your arm."

"Yeah, he did. It hurts but it'll heal ok."

"Thank god. How did Julia like your piloting?"

"She was impressed. I pretty much left her jaw hanging."

"Now that's funny." Avriana laughed as the girls walked along towards their room.

"What are you girls laughing about now?" Justin asked as they walked by his room.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Avriana giggled.

"Ahh, another mystery topic. In that case, I'm staying out of it. You girls are too complicated for me to figure out."

"That's the way we like to keep it." Maeter giggled as they continued walking on. Justin just chuckled to himself, shook his head, and went back to his school assignments.

"Engines are now on standby. Trapar currents are keeping us afloat with no problems. Saving fuel should be easy."

"Ok, thanks Talho."

"No problem Julia."

"Hey I know we just ate breakfast, but is it ok if I get something else to eat? This baby sure has an appetite."

"Sure." Talho laughed. "I'll go with you. Gidget, page Doggie and have him take over."

"Ok!"

"Alright Julia, let's go take care of that baby's appetite."

"So we've got three days to get there right?" Dominic asked Holland in the meeting room.

"Yes we do. Anemone, any new intelligence about rebel activity in that area?"

"Very minimal to none dad. Hopefully we shouldn't have any problems. If we do, they should be easy to take care of."

"Good. We have all the pieces we need then. I just wish Norb and Sakuya could help."

"Who knows, maybe they'll surprise us Holland." Dominic chuckled.

"We can only hope." Holland laughed to himself. "Anyways, we should be all set otherwise correct?"

"Yes we are dad. We're ready for anything that can possibly get thrown at us."

"Good. I just want to make sure everything is double checked."

"It has been dad, so relax."

"Yeah, I know. Alright you two, get out of here and spend time with your kids. I'll do the same."

"Ok, later dad." Anemone replied happily as she and Dominic left the room. Holland just sat there after they left and thought to himself _"God, I hope we make it through this in one piece…"_

"Renton!"

"Hi love." he replied with a gentle smile and kiss. "Need something?"

"I was just looking for Maeter."

"She's in her room with Avriana. She was doing fine, so don't worry."

"I know. I got an email from the school."

"What did they want?"

"Two things. For one, they want to give her a small accomadation for helping Justin when he got injured at soccer practice. Two, Caleb had to write a letter of apology for his actions yesterday afternoon. I was also informed that he got a week suspension and was removed from the soccer team due to his conduct."

"Sounds like he got what was coming to him. Is that the letter to Maeter?"

"Yes it is dear. I already read it and there's nothing inappropriate."

"Ok. Want me to give it to her?"

"I've got it. Can you go check on Timothy though?"

"Sure sweetie. I have to check on Felicity too so I know she's staying out of trouble."

"Alright, see you in a bit." she replied as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok." he said warmly as he went to check on their two youngest ones.

"Maeter!"

"Come in mom!"

"Hi dear. Hey Avriana."

"Hey Eureka. What's up?"

"I've got a couple things for Maeter here from the school."

"What are they mom?"

"Well, one is a small accomadation for helping Justin when he got injured at soccer practice."

"COOL! My first reward!"

"Yes it is." Eureka giggled. "The other one is an email from Caleb."

"What did he want?"

"He had to write an apology letter to you for his actions."

"Great…"

"On the other side of things, he got suspended for a week and got removed from the soccer team because of his conduct."

"Ooh, a double whammy." Avriana laughed. "He deserved it."

"Yes he did." Maeter replied. "Thanks mom. I'll read it later."

"Ok hon. See you girls at lunch."

"Bye Eureka." Avriana replied as she left. "Hey Maeter, aren't you going to read it now?"

"No, not yet. Just thinking of his face right now scares me."

"That's understandable I guess. Hey, come on, let's go get a soda."

"Sure, I could use it."

Late that night after everyone had gone into a peaceful slumber, a cautious and careful Sarah Matthews came out of her hiding spot and began her tour of the GekkoState. _"Well, looks like it's time for the grand tour." _she said to herself with a smile. _"Have to learn my way around here so I don't get lost. At least I know how to get to a bathroom without getting caught."_ and as the night progressed, she found out what hallways went where, how to locate the dining areas, the store shop, the lounge, and the kitchen. Finally she learned how to find the bedrooms, which was an easy task since they were labeled with their occupants. When she got to the one room she was looking for, her heart skipped a beat. There it was, Renton and Eureka's room. _"Ugh, just the thought of him sleeping with her is making me sick."_ She then carefully and quietly opened their door and there they were, tight in each others arms sleeping like there wasn't a care in the world to them, her head on his shoulder and his arms holding her tight. _"That should be me laying there with him." _she said silently with a scowl as she stood there, the jealousy in her heart growing even more. _"It was when he was with me the first time. But after he told me he never loved me, and when I learned it was all a scheme to get me away from him, it just made me love him even more. And now there he is, with the woman I hate so much right now. Why can't he love me like he does her?" _Sarah then held her hand gently on her stomach, imaging the family her and Renton would hopefully someday have together. Just then she heard Renton stir a bit. She quickly snapped out of her trance, silently closed the door, and ran back to her hiding spot in tears, feeling something she hadn't felt in a while, and that feeling was her heart breaking.

"HEY! Who went into the fridge last night?" yelled a mad Hilda. "There's some food missing here."

"I have no idea Hilda." Talho replied. "I already went through the security cameras from last night and I didn't pick anything up."

"Well I know there's food missing, and I'm going to find out who did it."

"I'll review the tapes again. Maybe I missed something."

"Alright. Let me know if you find anything."

"I will Hilda."

"What's her problem?" Matthieu asked as he walked into the dining hall.

"Some food came up missing for some oddball reason. You didn't sneak a late night snack did you?"

"Not at all. My stomach can't handle doing that. I don't know why, but that's the way I've always been."

"Ok, just thought I'd ask."

"No problem. What's for breakfast anyways?"

"Fend for yourself Matthieu. I've got some work to do."

"Sounds fine to me. See you later."

"Later Matthieu."

"Hey Holland."

"Talho. What's up hon?"

"Do you know where Doggie is?"

"He should be down in the sub bridge. Maeter is at the regular controls at the moment."

"Perfect. Thanks."

"No problem. Is there something wrong?"

"No, just have to check something out really quick."

"Ok."

"So you want to go over the security camera tapes again?"

"Yes Doggie. I just want to make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Ok, here you go." Doggie then did a high speed pass on all the tapes, Talho watching each one intently trying to keep an eye out on every detail.

"Stop it now!"

"Where?"

"Go back to around two a.m."

"Gotcha."

"Who's that?"

"Not sure. All we got is their backside. Looks like we've got a stowaway somewhere on the ship."

"Should we issue an intruder alert?"

"No, just keep quiet about it for now. If this person is desperate enough, they'll try to sneak some food out again. I'll be there to catch him or her this time."

"Ok. Do you want a copy of the tape?"

"No, that's fine. Keep it in a safe spot though in case I do need it."

"Ok."

"Thanks Doggie. How's Jessica by the way?"

"Doing great. Anemone has her right now while we're working."

"Ok. I'll stop by and check on her myself for you."

"Thanks. See you later."

"You got it."

So late that night as everyone slept, Talho waited patiently awake and alert in the kitchen, hoping to catch the stowaway that boarded their ship. Hidden in the little alcove just past the kitchen, she was in a perfect position to not only identify the person, but hopefully catch them by surprise also. To her, taking that person into custody shouldn't have been a problem. Of course, she didn't realize who she was dealing with…

"_There they are." _she said silently to herself as the hooded person entered the kitchen. _"Wearing nothing but sweats eh? I hope they brought more than that with them." _Just before she could pounce though, her oldest son came in and surprised Sarah, forcing her to turn back and run out of the room. _"Dammit!"_ Talho yelled to herself as she ran out of the room and followed the hooded intruder. _"Whoever that is, they're fast." _and as the two ran around a corner heading towards the lower level, Sarah lost traction and fell to the floor, making it easy for Talho to catch up and tackle her. After a brief struggle, Talho finally got her into custody. "I don't care who you are right now, but for the time being you're going to the brig. We'll identify you tomorrow."

"_Crap!" _Sarah thought to herself as Talho led her away. _"So much for a smooth getaway."_ and as Talho locked her away for the night, the fear that Sarah had in her heart finally set in.

"So we've got a stowaway." Holland said as Talho brought in their uninvited guest. "Hell of a time to do it though. Who would want to go with us that bad? All they would've had to do was ask if they could go."

"Not sure." Talho replied. "I haven't identified our little friend yet." Sarah just looked down at the floor trying not to look up, but the eyes that were staring her down broke down the wall that she worked so hard to put up. Talho then pulled down her hood and the crew gasped in disbelief.

"SARAH?!" they all yelled.

"Heh, hey guys." she replied nervously. "How's it going?"


	17. Moments Like These

Chapter 17- moments like this

"What is she doing here?!" Anemone yelled.

"I can already tell you that answer sis." Renton replied with an angry scowl as he stared down Sarah. "Eureka, love, let's go to our room. I don't want to be here right now."

"Ok dear." she said softly as Renton took her hand and led them away.

"Renton…" Sarah said softly to herself as she watched them leave.

"Don't even think about it." said Holland sternly. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

"Back off Holland. Don't you dare try ruling over me."

"My ship, my rules Sarah, so I suggest you cool your jets before something worse happens to you."

"I don't care. Just lay off."

"Cool off, both of you." said Talho. "We don't have time to be arguing or fighting right now. We'll be at the great wall in just about a day. We have preperations that have to be done. Hilda, you and Gidget set up a room for her. Hilda will be in charge of security with her also. Julia, head to the bridge for now. For the time being, you're in command. Sarah, until we get things set up for you, you are not to leave my side, got that?"

"Geez, not you too."

"Enough out of you Sarah. Alright, everyone get to work. Anemone, can you and Dominic keep an eye on the intelligence reports?"

"Sure mom, we've got it."

"Thanks. Everyone dismissed."

* * *

"Geez, she just had to show up, didn't she?" said Maeter a little bit later on as she laid in her bed. "Talk about throwing a kink in the works."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey Avriana, how would you handle something like this if you and Maurice were married?"

"I'd be out kicking some major butt. Nobody does that to Maurice and lives to tell about it."

"Well sometimes it doesn't work that way." Nadia giggled as she walked by their room. "But I do admire your dedication."

"Hey mom."

"How are you girls doing?"

"I'm fine mom."

"That's good. Maeter, how is that arm of yours?"

"Still sore."

"Can I take a look at it really quick?"

"Sure." Maeter replied as she climbed off of her bunk.

"Looks like it's a little better." Nadia said as she looked at her arm. "The bruising has gone down a bit, but it's still swollen just a tad. You should be fine. I'll keep an eye on it though."

"Ok. Thanks Nadia."

"No problem sweetie. Just take it easy with that arm."

"I will."

"Good. Alright, I'll see you girls later. Maeter, I'll record this in your medical file so I can keep track of things. If you need any pain meds, let me know."

"I will Nadia. Thanks again."

"Sure. Bye now."

* * *

"God, why her?! Why now?!" Renton said furiously as he paced back and forth in their room, trying not to blow up in his wife's face. "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is having her on the ship now?" All Eureka could do was sit on the end of the bed, her head hanging, almost ready to cry herself. When Renton saw this, he quickly went over and sat by her side. As he put his arm around her to hold her close, she dived into his chest, tears pouring out of her eyes as she cried in pain, her heart breaking knowing that this girl was now within arms reach of her husband.

"W-why her Renton?"

"What hon?"

"WHY HER?! WHY WON'T SHE LEAVE US ALONE?!"

"I don't know Eureka, I wish I knew. I guess you were right when you said you didn't think this was the end of things. Now we've got a whole new challenge ahead of us."

"Now I wish her mom didn't get her out of jail."

"I feel the same way dear. Now I wish that I didn't drop the charges on her either, but I guess it's a little late to change that now."

"Yeah, that's true. Listen Renton, I'm afraid this whole thing will strain our marriage. I…just don't want to lose you to her."

"That'll never happen love. The love I have for you right now is stronger than it's ever been, and nothing is going to change that now, not even her. She drove me away from her a long time ago. Nothing in this world is going to be big enough to split us apart."

"Renton…"

"I love you Eureka Thurston."

"I love you too, Renton Thurston."

* * *

"Why do we have to make a room for her for?" Gidget asked in sort of a disgusted tone. "She doesn't deserve it."

"And I agree with that, but we can't keep her in the brig the entire time. As long as we're going to be gone it would be really unhealthy for her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Hilda. It still makes me really mad though."

"I think we all are right now Gidget, but there's nothing we can do about it. Here, move these boxes across the hall to the storage closet."

"Ok. Hey, Hilda, why do some people act like that?"

"I wish I could answer that Gidget. Some people just think that they know what love is, so they go to whatever lengths they think they need to try to achieve happiness. Unfortunately in Sarah's case, it's come down to this so far."

"It's pretty scary though."

"That it is. Hopefully she'll get over it soon."

"I hope so too. I wonder how Renton and Eureka are doing?"

"Probably highly upset right now. Just let them be for now. They'll come out and talk when they want to."

"Oh, ok."

"They'll be ok Gidget." Hilda giggled lightly. "They just needed some time to themselves."

"But it's going to be hard for them to do that with Sarah here."

"That's why we have to watch her as closely as we can. She's going to have to keep her contact with them down to a minimum."

* * *

"So why am I hanging out with you? Shouldn't I be back in the brig or something?"

"Enough with the snotty attitude Sarah." Talho replied back in a firm tone. "We don't have enough time or resources to be dealing with you right now. But to keep you busy and your mind off of Renton, I've compiled a nice list of things for you to do while you're here.

"CHORES?! No way, I'm not doing them! I'd rather be locked up in my room."

"Well we can't do that because it's not healthy for you. If you're going to be on this ship, you're going to help take care of things."

"Great."

"And you might as well drop the attitude Sarah. It's not going to get you anywhere with me or anyone else on this ship. Now here's your list. I suggest you get going on it right away." Talho then handed her the list of chores that she would now be in charge of for the time being.

"WHAT?! Are you insane?!"

"Take it or leave it Sarah. I could just throw you off the ship if you'd like."

"Ok, ok, I'll take them. Geez, talk about harsh."

"You deserve it for sneaking onto the ship like you did. Now get to work. Remember, we'll be watching you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now get moving."

* * *

"Maurice!"

"Oh, hey Justin. What's up?"

"What are you doing up there?"

"Just doing final checks on the Newhope for tomorrow. Have to make sure he's ready to go for tomorrow."

"I see. Listen, I was wondering how Maeter was doing. I only saw her once this morning and haven't seen her since then."

"Not sure. I haven't seen her all day myself. I've been down here all day. I know she was piloting part of the day."

"I heard but when I went down there to check, Doggie was at the controls. I haven't been able to find her anywhere on the ship."

"Just keep looking for her. I'm sure you'll find her somewhere."

"Ok. Thanks Maurice."

"No problem. Hey, Justin."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her."

"I will Maurice, that's a promise."

* * *

_Dear Justin,_

_I know you've been looking for me all day, and I'm sorry. I just need a little time to myself today. But if you want to find me, I'll be down in the right front duct watching the stars waiting for you. I hope to see you there. Love you._

_Love,_

_Maeter_

"That girl." Justin smiled to himself as he set the note back on his desk. "Now I know why I love her." he then slipped on one of his nice sweaters and headed towards the duct where Maeter was waiting for him.

* * *

"Maeter?" Justin just stood there amazed. There she stood, wearing a floor length aqua blue spring dress, matching sandals, and the necklace he gave her for birthday.

"Oh, hey Justin."

"You look…amazing."

"Do I? All I did was slip on one of my spring dresses since it's a bit warm down here."

"Well you still look good."

"Thanks."

"How's your arm?" he asked gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Still sore, but Nadia said it's getting better."

"That's good to hear." Justin then gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek as she rested her head backwards onto his left shoulder, watching as the night time sky calmly went by them. "That's quite the view out there."

"Yeah, it is. Reminds me of home when we sat together on that park bench."

"That it does. I miss it already."

"So do I. So, are we ready to go for tomorrow?"

"About as ready as we'll ever be I guess. I'm just worried about all my friends and relatives being out there in the LFO's tomorrow as we try to pass through the great wall together. It's never been done before let alone tried."

"We'll make it through Maeter. Just call it a hunch."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me Maeter. You guys have surprised me in many ways so far, so I believe we can pull it off with no problems."

"You've really become a true believer, haven't you?"

"You could say that yes. With all that I've learned from you guys since I've joined you, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be." Maeter just giggled and said "You want to know something Justin?"

"What?" he asked as her eyes met his.

"I love you more than anything in this world. Thank you for being so protective of me."

"I love you too Maeter. No girl should be treated like that. And as long as I'm around, no one will do that to you again." Maeter just turned around and held Justin tight, listening as his heartbeat resonated to hers. She then tightened her hold on him, tears of happiness in her eyes. He just smiled and as the two sat down, they gave each other a gentle kiss and continued watching the stars as they gently danced past the ship.

* * *

"Man, what a day." Sarah said to herself as she crashed onto her bed. "Who would've thought that Talho could be such a slave driver."

"Well she could've been a lot worse on you." said Hilda as she checked on Sarah one last time. "Be gracious that she isn't after all that you've pulled."

"Yeah yeah. What time do I have to be up tomorrow?"

"Be ready to go by nine. Since you weren't able to mop all the hallways today, you can do them tomorrow."

"Great…"

"Hey, if it keeps you away from Renton, then we're doing our job."

"Why can't you guys just drop it? You all know how much I love him. I just want what Eureka has with him."

"Well you won't get it with Renton. He even told you that himself."

"Yeah, but…the dedication he showed towards Eureka…just made me love him even more. He's almost the perfect guy."

"Well not for you he isn't. Now get some sleep. See you tomorrow." Hilda then closed her door and left her knowing that Sarah had to be on her best behavior. "Well, looks like it's going to be a rough ride. At least they gave me nice room, even if it is kind of small." Sarah then got comfortable under her covers, set her glasses off to the side on her nightstand, and fell asleep after a long days work.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Sarah said to herself the next morning. "What's with all the alarms?"

"Sarah, get up and get dressed!" Nadia yelled from the other side of her door. "And get to the lounge right away!"

"Alright, I'm coming already!" she yelled back grumpily. "What could be so important that they have to set off alarms to wake everybody up?"

"Good, looks like everyone is here." Holland said with a stern tone about ten minutes later. "We will soon be in postion to enter the great wall and hopefully earth. Our time of arrival should be about one or two o clock. I want the Nirvash, Venturion, and Newhope pilots to get ready right away after breakfast for final practice. A new battery has been installed into the Nirvash, so we shouldn't have any problems this time around. All the others, you should know what you have to do. Everyone dismissed."

"It sounds serious." Sarah said as everyone began to leave the lounge.

"It is." Nadia replied. "There's no joking around here today. So I suggest you behave yourself and let Renton and Eureka get to work. They have a long day ahead of them and don't need you in the way."

"What do Renton and Eureka have to do?"

"Did you forget already? Geez, your head must be messed up. They're the pilots of the Nirvash. They're part of the group that's leading us in."

"Huh? THEY ARE?!"

"Yes, so just stay away from them. They have enough to worry about right now without having to deal with you. Also, you are not allowed to go near the hangar, so don't even try it."

"Great…"

"Hey, I'm serious here. You've been a security risk since you snuck aboard this ship, and you still are now. So I suggest you listen to orders and stay back away from them."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now let's go eat breakfast."

"You…mean I get to eat with the crew?"

"Yes. Just don't try anything, ok?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. Just stick with me for the day. I know you have chores, but I think they can take a back seat for today."

"Ok!" she replied happily.

* * *

"Hey, Renton?"

"Yes love?" he replied gently as the two were getting ready to change for the day.

"Do you think having Sarah here will distract us from the mission?"

"I hope not. Any distractions now would and could possibly either make the mission fail or end up killing us all." Eureka just stood there with a look of fear in her eyes as his back was towards her as he sat on their bed. She then turned to look outside at the world around them, wondering if they would ever be able to return to the land that they called home. When Renton turned to watch her, he silently got up and got behind her, making her jump ever so slightly. He then gently wrapped his arms around her, putting her in a gentle embrace that let her know that everything would be just fine, no matter what the outcome was.

"Hey, love, what do you think earth looks like right now?"

"Hopefully the same as when we first left it. I just hate the fact that it's dying like master Norb said. It's kind of depressing."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's the matter?"

"I…just hope we make it out of this alive, and hopefully with a better understanding of not only who we are, but what our lives will be like after all is said and done."

"Wow love, that's pretty deep coming out of you hon. That's the first time I've ever heard you say something like that."

"I guess I learned a lot of it from you Renton. You and the others have taught me so much over the years. In a way, you could say you've been teaching me ever since I've met you."

"That is true love. And you've grown into a very smart woman. We couldn't be more proud of what you have become to this day."

"You think so?"

"Of course hon. I wouldn't lie to the one I love. It'd be unheard of." Eureka just smiled as she leaned up against him, the feel of his warm skin on her back soothing and relaxing, making her never wanting moments like this to end. "By the way, where'd you get this night gown? I love it on you."

"I bought it the other day. It's all silk, so it makes it cooler for me to wear at night."

"Is this the first time you've worn it?"

"Yeah. It's really comfortable."

"I see." he replied gently as he slipped the straps off her shoulders, letting the gown softly drop onto the floor.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she said softly as she turned to face him, her bare chest pressed against his.

"Oh, nothing."

"We'll see about that." and as she gently coaxed him back to their bed, she carefully wiggled out of her undergarments.

"Really now Mrs. Thurston?"

"Mhm." Eureka then slid down his sweatpants, kissed him passionately, and said "Now make love to me before everyone ruins our fun."

* * *

"Is everyone set?" Anemone asked an hour later as she, Dominic, Maurice, Avriana, Renton, and Eureka stood in the hangar.

"We're all set sis." Eureka replied. "Let's load up and head out."

"Right. We're only getting one more practice shot at this, so let's do it right, ok?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's do this!" Maurice replied enthusiastically as he and Avriana ran off towards the Newhope.

"Ok, he said the word guys. Let's go!"

* * *

"Oh no, not again." Maeter said with a groan at her desk. "He's really starting to piss me off."

"What's wrong Maeter?" Talho asked as she was walking by with a load of her and Holland's laundry.

"It's Caleb again. He was able to send me an email through the school to me before we entered earth."

"Oh he did, did he? What did he send you?"

"A music video."

"A music video?"

"Yeah. Here, watch." Maeter then clicks on the dowload button on her email and the video starts playing. The song totally takes Talho by surprise.

"That son of a gun. Talk about persistant."

"Tell me about it. I'm glad I'm not near him right now. He wouldn't be walking for a good long while after I got done with him."

"Same here kiddo, believe me."

"Ooh, hey, I just got an email from Justin."

"And he's supposed to be doing his assignments. That kid, I tell you."

"I know. That's why I love him." she giggled as she opened the email. "Oh, it's another music video."

"Can I watch with you?"

"Sure."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Talho giggled after they got done watching.

"I know." Maeter replied with a tear in her eyes. "I'm going to go thank him right now."

"Alright, you do that. Just don't be too long."

"Oh, I plan on spending the rest of the day with him now, whether he likes it or not."

* * *

"Excellent test run guys." said Anemone thirty minutes later. "Let's head home."

"Roger that." Renton replied. "We should be entering our destination in about another three hours."

"Copy that. See you at home. Venturion out."

"Nirvash out."

* * *

"Knock knock!"

"Come in!"

"Justin McKarthy!" Maeter giggled as she ran up and tackled him into a giant bear hug. "You are so sweet!"

"I'm guessing you got my email then?" he chuckled.

"Yep. I would've been here earlier, but I got called to pilot duties so Doggie could have lunch."

"I see. Was Talho busy?"

"Yeah. She was busy with Angel and trying to keep Stephen under control. He's been a little rebellion lately."

"Sounds like fun."

"Not really. Talho keeps compairing him to a young Holland." She giggled.

"I didn't think he was that bad."

"I'll have Talho tell you the stories sometime."

"I'll be waiting. So do you have to go back to work now?"

"Nope. Doggie is at the controls now. Julia is on command right now."

"How is that working out?"

"Great. We're getting along really good so far."

"Good to hear. So, are all the preperations set?"

"We're set to go. Just counting the minutes now."

"Ok. Are you flying us in?"

"No. Either Doggie or Talho is. I'm basically what you call 'on standby'."

"On call eh?"

"Yeah, that too." she giggled.

"What's with the giggling all of a sudden?" Justin asked with a sly grin. "I didn't say anything that funny."

"I know." she replied softly as she pushed them back to his bed, kissing him softly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just spending time with the one I love." she said with a warm smile as she layed down next to him and cuddled close.

"Nothing wrong with that." and with those simple words, Justin gently wrapped his arms around Maeter and the two quietly fell into a peaceful loving slumber.

* * *

"Hey, Norb." said Sakuya a few hours later.

"Yes, my lady Sakuya?"

"They're here."

"You can sense them I see."

"Of course my love. Should we give them a little surprise?"

"Do you think we have the power to do it?"

"I believe we do. Let's give it a shot."

"Ok my lady. For us and the future."

* * *

"Both ships are in position!" yelled Woz.

"Copy that!" Julia yelled. "Gidget, are the LFO's in position?"

"Roger! They're ready to go! Now awaiting your orders!"

"Alright! Ken-goh, activate the shields!"

"Activating shields now! Safety locks are on all weapons!"

"Good. Gidget, have the LFO's activate their shield also!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

"Venturion to Nirvash and Newhope! Confirmation has been given! Activate Amita drive and create shield now!"

"Nirvash, copy that! Ok you guys, let's go!!"

"Main shields are now up!" Woz yelled back on the ship. "What the hell…?!"

"Woz, what is it?!"

"It's…the Cora Loca…" Talho said with amazement. "But…how?"

"I don't know!" Woz yelled. "But all parameters are normal! No irregulararities to report!"

"Alright!" Julia yelled. "Time to punch through! The three LFO's seem to be pulling us along, so let's go!"

"ROGER THAT!"

* * *

"RENTON!"

"Yes Hon, I see it! But how?!"

"You don't suppose…?"

"It has to be. There's no other explanation for it Renton."

"Newhope to Nirvash! We're now entering the zone!"

"Newhope, copy that! Alright team, let's save earth!" and for several intense and rough minutes, the team of three LFO's and two ships miraculously made it through the great wall and the zone, eventually entering earth together with little to no damage.

* * *

"We…made it…"

"That we did Julia. Good job."

"Thanks Talho."

"Sure. Everyone start damage reports. I also want everyone to check in for any injuries."

"Roger that."

"Izumo, this is the Gekko. What's your status?"

"Gekko, this is the Izumo. All systems are normal. It was a rough ride, but we made it."

"Good. If you need anything, let us know."

"Copy that. Izumo out."

"Gekko out. Alright, Gidget, have the Newhope, Nirvash, and Venturion come on back. I'm sure they're tired."

"Ok Talho."

"Everyone else take a break for now. We'll resume operations first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

"We made it." Renton said to Eureka as they were flying back to the Gekko. "I didn't think it was possible."

"We can thank Norb and Sakuya when we return. I can't believe they were able to do that. I thought they didn't have the power in them."

"Well they sure surprised us in one grand fashion. Newhope, what's your status?"

"All systems normal dad." Avriana replied. "We're perfectly fine."

"Good to hear. Venturion, status."

"We're good here too." said Dominic. "Talk about a bumpy ride though."

"Well at least we're all safe. Let's go home."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Justin anywhere?" Hilda asked a little while later. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Sorry Hilda, I haven't." Eureka replied as she was in the dining room making a bottle for Timothy. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Maeter around much either."

"That's weird. He's never like this during the day. Usually he's up and about helping out with things."

"Well we have been busy lately. Maybe he's been resting."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll leave him be then if he is. In fact, I think I'll do that myself. See you later."

"Bye Hilda."

"Momma!!"

"Yes Felicity?"

"I'm hungry!"

"You're hungry? Well ok then, let's get you something to eat, ok?" Felicity just looked at her mother with one of those mile wide smiles and said "Ok Momma!" Eureka just giggled as she gave Timothy his bottle and sat him in his high chair. "What do you want Felicity?"

"Cereal momma!"

"You had that for breakfast silly, but ok. Go sit down at the table ok?"

"Ok momma!!" Felicity replied happily as she ran up to the table and sat down. Eureka just smiled to herself and though "Maybe having another child wouldn't be so bad after all. I'll have to talk to Renton after we return home." She then sat down next to her daughter and son, thinking of how wonderful of a family that she had.

* * *

"So what's our next move?" Julia asked as she, Holland, Talho, Hap, Ken-goh, and Dominic met in the meeting room.

"First we find a place to land to inspect the ships." Talho replied. "We have to make sure the ships are in good enough shape to continue on."

"What about afterwards?" asked Ken-goh.

"We start exploring the lands." said Holland. "We'll stay together but search different sections with the LFO's as we cruise along. Hopefully we can find the answer as to why this land is supposedly dying."

"It hasn't changed at all according to what my intelligence says." Dominic replied. "Everything is the same now as when we last left it. I wonder if this is some sort of spiritual journey of sorts?"

"Well it'll be an interesting one if it is." said Julia. "But I guess only time will tell."

"That's right. Hap, do we have enough fuel to get through this?"

"The trapar counts are high down here, so we should be able to cruise on that just fine. So fuel use should be down to a minumum."

"That's the best news I've heard all day. Well, there's nothing else we can do for now." Holland replied. "Everyone get some rest now. We'll get back to work tomorrow."

* * *

"Man, that nap was awesome." Justin said quietly to himself as he started to slowly wake up. As he did, he could feel another arm wrapped around his chest. When he looked to his left, there layed Maeter, looking as peaceful and as happy as a teenage girl could be. Justin just smiled to himself, knowing that Maeter was the girl he was going to be spending the rest of his days with. He then gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, waking her gently from her slumber. "Hi Maeter."

"Hi Justin." she replied with a warm smile. "What time is it?"

"Oh, well, OH CRAP! We should've been in earth a while ago! We should've been up in case anyone needed any help!"

"Well let's get going then!" Maeter said as the two got up and rushed out of his room.

* * *

"Whoa, slow down you guys." Nadia laughed as the pair of teenagers ran past her. "Where's the fire?"

"Are we in earth yet?" asked Maeter.

"Yeah, we got here a while ago safe and sound. So relax, we didn't need you for anything."

"Thank god." Justin said with a sigh of relief in his voice. "We were worried we'd get yelled at or something like that."

"No, you're fine. We're all resting now until tomorrow, so you can do the same if you want. I have to go finishing checking on the others, so see you later ok?"

"Bye Nadia." said Maeter. "Well, should we go back to your room and rest some more?"

"I had better go check in with Hilda first and let her know I'm ok."

"I think I should do that with mom and dad myself. See you in a bit, ok?"

"Sounds good to me." The two then gave each other a quick kiss before they went to check in with the others.

* * *

"So there you are." Hilda laughed as she ran into Justin in the hallways. "I was beginning to wonder if you were alive or not."

"Funny Hilda. Sorry though, I fell asleep."

"That's fine. We got through just fine and everyone is safe, so no need to worry now. We're all off until tomorrow when we have to figure what we're going to do next."

"Oh, ok. Well, I guess I'll go hang out in the lounge then."

"Ok. Just don't forget to keep your assignments up. I have a checklist of every one you have."

"I won't. I've gotten about eight of them done already."

"Out of the twenty five they gave each of you kids, that's not bad. Keep it up Justin."

"Thanks Hilda. See you later then."

"Ok bud. Behave yourself."

"I will."

* * *

"Oh, hey Maeter." 

"Hi dad."

"Looks like you just woke up."

"Yeah, I did." she giggled nervously. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok kiddo."

"Did the entry go ok?"

"Everything went just fine Maeter as I'm sure you've already heard. We're all off now until tomorrow."

"I know. I heard everything from Nadia already. Are all the little ones ok?"

"Everyone is fine Maeter. Nadia already did a medical inspection on everyone and they passed with flying colors, so we didn't have any problems that we needed to worry about."

"Ok dad. I'm going to my room to do some assignments then."

"Alright. Just make sure you keep up on them."

"I will dad. Later."

"Later kiddo."

* * *

"STEPHEN! SETTLE DOWN!!!" yelled Talho. "I TOLD YOU NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!!!"

"Sorry mom."

"You had better be. Now go to your room and sit there until I tell you that you can come out."

"Yes mom."

"Geez, what's gotten into him lately?"

"I wish I knew hon." Holland replied. "I've been home a lot more these days and it hasn't seemed to help much."

"Who knows. Hopefully it's just a short lived rebellious stage. So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just wondering how the most beautiful wife in the world was."

"Tired, but good thank you. How about you?"

"Just glad that the first part of our trip is over. Now to finish the mission and hopefully get back home."

"Yeah, I hope we can get home too."

"Listen, how about we go to our room and relax for a bit? It's been one hell of a day and I think we could use a little alone time."

"Oh really?" Talho asked kind of seductively. "And what do you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing much." he said as he backed them up to their bedroom door and opened it.

"Sure doesn't seem that way." she replied between kisses and the loosening of clothing.

"I guess not." he smiled as he unzipped her one piece uniform. "What, no bra?"

"I felt like being a little more comfortable today."

"I guess so." Talho then sat on their bed and slipped the suit off her legs and started gently kissing on Holland's chest.

"I kind of like this alone time Holland. How about we try to make it last?"

"You don't have to ask me that twice." he replied softly. He then kissed his wife again and the two made love to each other for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

"R-Renton…?"

"What's the matter Sarah?"

"This is definitely a side of you I've never seen before." Renton then noticed he was walking around in just a pair of boxer shorts and sandals after just getting out of the shower. "I like it."

"Heh heh heh…yeah, I just got out of the shower. Sorry about that."

"It's alright." she giggled. "Did everything go ok out there? I'm sure it was a scary ride."

"We've done it before, so it was no problem. Just the use of the shields was new, giving it somewhat of an intense feeling as we dived in."

"I see. Listen, I'm sorry I snuck onto the ship like I did. I just…needed to be by you for some reason. I couldn't see you leaving without me."

"Sarah, listen to me. You know I'll never have any feelings towards you other than what I have now. I told you that the day I came to your house. Eureka is my life. She has been since the day I met her. It's always going to be like that, no matter what happens. But if you want to stand by me as a friend, you're more than welcome to do that."

"Renton…"

"Sarah," Renton said softly as he put a hand on her left shoulder, "it's always going to be like this. I'm sorry, but I don't love you." Renton then turned to leave the store, but before he could get to the doorway, Sarah grabbed him in a huge hug. "I won't let you leave me Renton!!"

"SARAH! Let go of me! Nothing will ever happen between us! Never! You hear me?!"

"I don't believe you! I never will!!"

"So be it then Sarah! I love Eureka! She's my wife! She's the mother to my children! We'll never have that together!" He then ripped her grip off of him and stormed into the hallway towards their room. Sarah just stood there in shock, afraid to chase after him. "Renton…I…"

"You got what you deserved." said Talho as she walked in from around the corner.

"And what do you know?" Sarah sneered.

"Plenty enough. I heard that entire conversation, and he's right."

"Quite the nosy one, aren't you?"

"HEY! It's me and Hollands ship, so we can do what we want. But really Sarah, what do you see in him? He's married, has five kids, a wonderful home, and a great business. What makes you think he has any interest in you at all?"

"Well, I don't know. I just don't feel like…she's right for him. When he's with her, he's always having to go out and fight to protect what he loves. I believe he can do that with me without all the fighting and pain."

"Sarah, that's the life he chooses to live. He'd fight to protect his family at a moments notice. He'll never give that up, no matter what you do. He lives to protect his family, and nothing will ever change that, including you."

"Really?"

"Of course Sarah. You've got to believe in what your heart tells you. What you're going through now isn't what your heart believes in, it's what you think in your mind is right. Choices like that will lead you down a dark and dangerous path if you keep it up."

"You…think so?"

"Sarah, come with me dear. I think it's time we had a long woman to woman talk about love."

* * *

"Izumo, this is the Gekko, do you read?"

"_Gekko, this is the Izumo. What do you need Captain Jackson?"_

"Funny sir. Have you been able to find a suitable landing sight for the ships yet?"

"_Negative, still looking. It's been pretty rough land so far. Not much room for two ships."_

"I see. How is the ship?"

"_We've got a few rough spots that need to be repaired. When we land, it'll take one to three days to complete them."_

"I see. About the same here. We lost some reflection film that'll take a couple days to repair. Shouldn't be difficult."

"_Roger that. Ok, We'll see you tomorrow them. Izumo out."_

"Gekko out." Julia then let out a sigh of relief knowing her friends aboard the Izumo were ok. "Well, where do we go from here?"

"We'll figure that out later hon."

"Oh, hey dear." she said with a smile and gentle kiss. "How are you doing?"

"Tired, but here. How about you?"

"A little worn out, and hungry." she giggled.

"Well come on, let's get you something to eat. Can't have my pregnant wife starving to death."

"Funny Steve." she laughed as she got up. "How is it that you can always make me smile?"

"Just my personality I guess."

"I suppose so. Ooh…"

"What's the matter hon?" Steve asked as he catched her.

"Just got a little dizzy, that's all. I'm just that hungry I guess."

"Did you eat lunch at all today?"

"No I didn't, I'm sorry. I was so busy today it totally slipped my mind."

"Mrs. Jackson, we'll have a talk about that later. But first you're eating."

"Yes sir." she giggled. "Whatever you say."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

"Renton, calm down! Please!" Eureka yelled with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to see you like this!" Renton just took one of his shoes and threw it across the room, hitting one of their lamps and smashing it. "Renton, please!! For me!! Please calm down!"

"I can't Euerka!!" he yelled. "That girl has gotten on my last nerve! I can't stand having her near me anymore! I'm ready to call it quits and just go home!"

"RENTON THURSTON! Listen to you! You're letting her win! My husband would never do that!"

"Eureka…"

"Renton, you can't let her do this to you! It's going to drive us apart if it does!"

"But I'd never let that happen Eureka."

"Well you just took the first step with what happened tonight. Believe me, it's not going to go any farther than that."

"DAMMIT!!" he yelled as he smashed his hand on their dresser. "Why'd she have to do this to me? Why won't she just disappear?"

"Well she's here hon, so we have to face that reality." she replied gently as she hugged him tight from behind. "But we have to face it together. I'm not losing you, not with the decision I made earlier today."

"Decision?"

"Yes. I wasn't going to tell you until we got back home, but I guess I'll tell you now."

"What is it hon?"

"Well, what do you think of the idea of us having another child someday?"

"Eureka…I thought you didn't want to for a while?"

"Not now hon. Maybe sometime after we get home. While feeding Timothy and Felicity today, I just had this happy, warm feeling come over me. It was almost like our kids were growing up too fast on us."

"Well that's because they are hon. Maeter and Maurice are in good relationships now, Linck I'm sure will be at that stage soon, and Timothy and Felicity are the new lights in our hectic lives. Felicity is almost four already, and with Timothy almost at nine months, they are growing up fast. The Thurston family is definitely growing wings."

"That it is hon. That it is."

* * *

"So what was it like when you first knew that you loved Holland?" Sarah asked as she and Talho sat on their bed.

"Embarrassing to tell you the truth." Talho giggled. "I never told him because I wasn't sure myself. When we first met, we were still really young. Younger than you as a matter of fact. But anyways, that was the first time I had ever gone reffing. Holland was already a pro at it, so he pulled me onto a long board and away we went."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Not at all. In fact, I was elated with the fact that he had his arms around me. We talked about everything back then. But when the supposed Voderak conflict arose and Eureka arrived, we split up. He was assigned to raise and watch over Eureka, and I was assigned to the intelligence department."

"So Holland was almost like her father the entire time he's known her?"

"Well, yes and no. Adrock was the one who taught her how to talk, how to act, and basically how to be a normal everyday girl. Holland on the other hand was raising her to be a fighter, a murderer, under orders of his brother Dewey."

"Oh yeah, I read about him in Ray out."

"Correct. I had the unfortunate pleasure of dating Dewey for a short time. He then dumped and demoted me. During that time, we finally found out what Dewey was up to. So me and Holland hijacked the GekkoState, took Eureka with us, and well, here we are now, one big family."

"How long did it take for Holland to realize he really loved you?"

"Probably right after we got the Nirvash upgraded to the spec two. That was the night he was going to disband us, but no one wanted to leave. We just stuck together like glue, like a normal family would."

"Amazing."

"Yep. That's also about the time I told him I was pregnant with our first child."

"But Talho, what does that have to do with me?"

"Because Sarah, everything that has led up to now has love involved. Whether it be love from a friend, a lover, a father, or a mother, it's been there the entire time. Listen, when you see Renton with Eureka, what kind of love do you see between them?"

"Well, depending on the time, it's either the love between two lovers or the love of a family being together."

"Good, that means you can see it. Now why do you see that kind of love between you and Renton?"

"I don't know. He's always been so kind and wonderful to me after he first came home. I got to meet Eureka, their kids, and after a certain amount of time, he got me, Katie, and Michelle a job at the shop after Axel gave it to him. I thought that maybe he was doing it because he cared for me in that special sort of way."

"He did it as a friend, Sarah. He was married long before you showed back up in his life. He remains devoted to Eureka, and he always will. His life is complete, but yours is just starting Sarah. You may be the same age as him, but your life is a blank book, just waiting for you to write in it, making it your own."

"That's a weird way of putting it."

"Maybe, but it's true. Everyone of us has a different story to tell, a different experience that we encounter. We're all one blank canvas, writing our life's stories everyday that we're here. Whether it's about your first love, your first broken heart, happy times, sad times, anything. But it's up to you what you want to have in that book."

"I…never thought of it that way. If anyone saw that book now, they'd think I was some sort of psycho."

"You're not psycho dear, you just need someone who can help guide you along in life's adventures."

"Can…you do that for me?"

"Sure Sarah. All you had to do was ask. I may have been hard on you at first, but it was for your own good. But just let me help guide you along on life's little journey for a bit. I'll show you just how things should be."

"You…will?"

"Of course. Come on. After a day like today, I think a little dessert is in order."

"Dessert?"

"Yep. Follow me. I'm going to make you a sundae that you'll never believe."

* * *

"What's wrong hon?" Renton asked as Eureka walked into their room with a blank stare.

"I…just saw mom…and Sarah…laughing and talking in the dining room while getting Timothy his last bottle for the night."

"Talking and laughing? Well I'll be darned."

"What do you mean by that love?"

"Isn't it obvious to you Eureka? Your mom is trying to help her get through this. Maybe there's hope for Sarah after all."

"I still don't trust her."

"Well neither do I, and I probably won't for a very long time. But with Talho working with her, maybe there's a glimmer of hope after all."

"Yeah, maybe you're right love." Eureka said softly as she got into bed next to her husband. "No matter how bad a situation is, there is always hope at the end."

"Yes there is." and with a gentle kiss and a hug, the two lovers got under their covers for a peaceful nights slumber.


	18. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 18- the adventure begins

"Hey, wake up you lazy bum!" said a perky Avriana the next morning.

"Avriana?" Maurice replied groggily. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Wondering why you're still sleeping. It's eleven thirty in the morning and everyone else is up except you."

"It's that late? Geez, I've got to start watching what time I go to bed."

"What were you doing all night?"

"My assignments. I'm trying to get them done as fast as I can so I have more freetime at the end."

"Pushing yourself a little hard, aren't you?"

"Maybe, but hey, it gives me some more free time, so I'm not complaining."

"Well I am. I haven't had any time with you lately and I'd like to have some today if you don't mind."

"I guess we can do that. We have been busy….Oh man, the meeting alarm."

"Great. What does Holland want this time?"

"I don't know. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the lounge."

"Ok sweetie. Hurry up now." Avriana then gave him a gentle kiss before leaving for the lounge.

* * *

"Hey dad, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure Linck." Renton replied as they walked up from the bridge of the ship. "Holland never said anything about a meeting today."

"Oh, ok."

"Listen Linck, I know we don't get to talk much, but how is school going?"

"It's alright. It's kind of boring, but it has it's fun points."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Well, the computer and science classes are fun. Gym isn't too bad."

"Ahh, gym, my favorite class."

"Really?"

"Yep. Why do you think I liked to play soccer so much?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that!"

"Very good. So, any girls you have a crush on that we don't know about?"

"Well…"

"Come on Linck. Tell your dad. Who is it?"

"Well, her name is Sophia. We usually only see each other between classes. But when we do, we always smile at each other and she blushes and turns away."

"Ahh, so she does like you."

"You think so? I always thought it was because she hated me."

"Linck, if she's blushing and smiling, it's because she likes you. She's just too shy to talk to you."

"Oh, ok."

"I'm sure you'll find that out when we get back home. Well, let's find out what your grandpa wants."

"Ok dad."

* * *

"Everyone listen up." Holland said as he stared everyone down. "A group of KLF's from the Izumo have went out and done a scouting mission and somehow found a small city with a small airport. According to what we know, the country we'll be landing in is called North America. That's all we know for now. We'll be landing in three hours, so be ready to head out to do scouting and information gathering. Everyone dismissed."

* * *

"That sounds so exciting!!" Avriana giggled as she walked out of the lounge holding onto Maurice's arm.

"I guess so. A small city eh? Well, at least it'll give us time to repair the ships."

"And from what I heard, that'll take from one to three days right?"

"Yes Avriana, that's correct. Well, on that note, I'm going to get some lunch then. I'm hungry."

"Uh-uh. I'm cooking for you this time."

"You are eh?"

"Yes I am. You did it for me once, now it's my turn."

"Lead the way ma'am." he laughed.

* * *

"That's too cute." Sarah giggled as she watched the two teens walk away. "I never had a boyfriend like that."

"Well maybe you will someday."

"Oh, hey Talho."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better thanks to our talk last night."

"Well you still have a long ways to go, but just stick with me, I'll help you out."

"I know you will. Thanks."

"No problem Sarah. Come on. I'll show you what we're going to do next."

"Ok."

* * *

"Well I'll be dog gone." Renton chuckled. "You're mom is really amazing dear."

"Yes she is." Eureka giggled. "Sarah hasn't once come near us since she jumped into the situation. Maybe mom has something going for her after all."

"Maybe. Timothy, easy little guy."

"Time to change him dear." Eureka giggled again as she pinched her nose. "This one is on you."

"Thanks. I love you too." he chuckled. "See you in a few minutes."

"Ok love."

* * *

"Justin!"

"Yeah Hilda!"

"I'm heading out in the 606 to scout the area for a bit. I was wondering if you wanted to ride along."

"Can I?"

"Sure! Come on bud!"

"Alright!!"

* * *

"So Avriana, what do you have planned for me today?"

"I'm going to try to make that chicken parmigiana that your dad taught me to make."

"That's going to take a while. How about something easier?"

"But I wanted to make something special for you."

"You can do that for supper. How does that sound? It'll give you more time to make it."

"If it's a dinner with just me and you, you'll have a deal."

"Dinner for two it is."

"Great. How does grilled cheese sound then?"

"Works for me."

* * *

"Justin! Justin, where are you?" Maeter yelled. "Geez, where is that guy?"

"Looking for someone?" Gidget asked.

"Oh, hey Gidget. Yeah, I was looking for Justin. I haven't seen him since the meeting."

"He went out with Hilda in the 606 over an hour ago. They're out cruising and scouting the area."

"And he didn't bother telling me. Go figure. Hi Jessica!!"

"Hi Maeter!" Jessica replied cheerfully.

"You behaving for your mother?"

"Yes I am!"

"She's been a wonderful little girl." Gidget replied with a smile. "It amazes me how well behaved she is."

"She's just like her mom. Where are you two heading?"

"I need Eureka to watch her for a bit. I'm needed on the bridge."

"I'll watch her Gidget. Come on Jessica. We'll go to my room and play games!"

"Yay!! Bye momma!"

"Behave Jessica! Thanks Maeter! I'll get her in a little bit."

"No problem. Let's go Jessica!"

"Ok Maeter!"

* * *

"Stephen! Get back here!" Talho yelled. "Dammit. I can't catch him with Angel in my arms.

"I've got him!" Renton yelled as he ran past Talho. A couple minutes later Renton returned holding Stephen by his collar. "Here you go pipsqueak."

"Let go of me!" Stephen yelled.

"Thanks Renton. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it Talho. I've got five, so I know how you feel."

"I know. Stephen, you're going to your room. You know better than to be throwing your toys around. Plus running in the halls again? What's wrong with you?" Stephen just stood there silent as his mom held his arm, a pouting look on his face.

"Stephen, you need to behave yourself." said Renton. "If my kids can behave, so can you."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as he kicked Renton in the knee.

"OW!!!"

"Stephen!!" yelled Talho. "Your're grounded for sure now. Renton, I owe you one later, and no arguments. Stephen, come on. You're going to your room."

"You ok Renton?" Anemone asked.

"Oh, hey sis. Yeah, I'll be fine. But man, what is his problem?"

"Who knows. My girls aren't that bad."

"I know they aren't. How are they doing today?"

"Both sleeping with colds."

"It's that time of the year I guess."

"That it is."

"Where's Dominic?"

"In the hangar looking at the Venturion."

"I see."

"How's the whole thing with Sarah going?"

"Good today. You're mother has been working with her and it seems to be helping."

"Thank god. I heard about what happened last night."

"Oh, heh, sorry about that."

"It's ok. You were frustrated. Luckily it was only a lamp."

"It still scares me though. That's a side of me that has never been shown before."

"It'll be alright brother, you'll see."

"Thanks sis. We'll, I better go see what my kids are up to. I'll see you later ok?"

"You got it brother. Bye now."

* * *

"Sleep tight my little man." Eureka said gently as she laid Timothy down in his crib.

"Hey mom." Maeter said quietly.

"Hey Maeter. How are you?"

"I'm doing good mom. How is dad? I heard what happened to him last night."

"He's improved a lot since last night. That was the worst I've ever seen him."

"I know. I heard. At least he didn't hurt you."

"He never would have dear. Your father isn't that kind of person."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Weren't you watching Jessica?"

"She fell asleep on me, so she's taking a nap on Avriana's bed for now."

"Ok, that's good. All the kids are asleep now except you older ones."

"That explains the quiet around here." Maeter giggled.

"Yes it does dear. Where's Justin?"

"Out flying around with Hilda."

"I hope he's having fun out there."

"I'm sure he is mom. Where's Felicity?"

"She should be in her room playing. Come on, let's go check on her."

"Right behind you mom."

* * *

"Home sweet home." said Hilda after her and Justin got docked in an hour later.

"That was totally cool." Justin said excitedly as he jumped out of the 606. "We've got to do that more often."

"Now Justin, the 606 is a weapon, not a toy, got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

"But it was still cool being out there!"

"Yes it was." Hilda laughed. "The temperatures were a little warm though, So I suggest when we land you all wear cool clothing."

"Don't worry, we will. Later Hilda!"

"Later bud!" she laughed. "Quite the kid, quite the kid." she said to herself with a smile.

* * *

"Justin!"

"Hey Maeter!"

"Welcome home!" she said happily as she hugged him around his neck.

"Thanks." he laughed as he spun them around. "Good to see you too."

"How was it out there?"

"Pretty nice actually. Lots of woods, hills, mountains, and we even saw a small town or two that look like they somehow survived. It should be interesting to see what everything looks like when we land and actually start exploring."

"Sounds like it."

"What were you doing the entire time I was gone?"

"Helping watch the little ones. They're all sleeping now though."

"I thought it was too quiet around here."

"That's what I told mom earlier." Maeter giggled. "It's a rare occurance on this ship."

"That it is. Well, how about we get some lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan sweetie." she replied with a gentle kiss. "Let's eat."

* * *

"So we land in an hour eh?"

"Yes we do hon." Anemone replied. "Our coordinates have already been set. We're not actually landing on a runway. It's more of an open road really."

"Is it smooth enough to land on?"

"I hope so. We're trusting the General on this."

"It was his idea eh?"

"The one and only."

"It figures." Dominic chuckled. "Ahh, Anemone, what are you doing in the closet?"

"Looking for something to wear."

"What for?"

"Hilda said it's really warm out there, So I need something cool to wear."

"Something cool?"

"Yes! Aha, here we go!"

"What?" he asked. Anemone then walked out with a pair of skimpy shorts and a tank top that almost left nothing to the imagination. "Anemone! We're here to work! Not show off our bodies!"

"Oh, it's not that bad. Here, let me show you."

"Wait a minute!"

"Be out in a few!" she giggled as she closed their bathroom door.

"Oh man…what is she up to now?" Several minutes later, Anemone walked out of the bathroom in the tank top and shorts. "What do you think?"

"I…I…I…"

"What's the matter Dominic?" she asked. But for some reason, Dominic couldn't answer. He was awe struck at how sexy she looked, let alone gorgeous.

"N-nothing. You look…"

"I look what?" All Dominic could do was get up and take his wife into his arms and kiss her passionately. "Whoa love, what got into you all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Just seeing you like that…just…"

"Just what dear?" all Dominic could do was kiss his wife again as he began to gently guide them over to their bed. "Oh Dominic." she giggled as he gently laid them down together. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry." he chuckled lightly. "It's just that when I saw you in this…"

"You got more attracted to me?"

"Well, you could put it that way, yes."

"I see." she giggled as she gently rolled on top of him. "Let's just see how attracted you are."

* * *

"Now releasing landing gear. Lowering engine power to forty percent."

"Roger that. Gidget, is the Izumo behind us?"

"Yes it is Julia. They're circling the area waiting to land."

"Roger that. Ok Doggie, set us down gently."

"Can do. Everyone hang on tight." and with a gentle adjustment on the controls, the Gekko made a smooth landing on the somewhat rough pavement that led to the city in front of them. The Izumo soon followed suit about twenty five minutes later.

"We made it. Thanks Doggie."

"It was nothing. Just a normal landing for me."

"Alright, everyone prepare to disembark and begin our damage estimates."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Geez, talk about a sauna."

"Tell me about it." Holland replied as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Hilda wasn't kidding when she said it was warm outside Hap. How is the left wing looking?"

"So far so good. We just lost some reflection film in the middle section and on the right wing. We should have it repaired within a couple of days."

"Well let's not push it in this heat. We don't need anyone getting dehydrated. Let's stick it out a day or two and see what the weather does."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now lets get off this thing before we burn up."

* * *

"Man, what a ghost town."

"Tell me about it Talho." Steve replied in his KLF. Him and Talho had went out together with the 606 to check out the area. "At least the buildings are still standing."

"And in one piece miraculously. Makes you wonder what kind of people lived here."

"Who knows. Probably not many though considering how small it is. I'm guessing maybe one or two thousand. Possibly three."

"Sounds about right. Hold on, let's check something out."

"Roger that." Talho replied as the two pulled over. "What's this place?"

"We're about to find out. Follow me."

"Right. I wonder why there's a river running underneath this building? That's kind of odd."

"Well how about we check, shall we?" Steve then kicked the doors open on the large brick building. "What the hell is this?"

"How should I know?"

"Ok, let's look around here. Take this flashlight and look over on that end."

"Right." Several minutes later, Steve called back for her as she was looking through what seemed to be an old office. "Steve, what's the matter?"

"I think I found out what this place is."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Seems like it's a power plant of sorts. Those three large round things in the floor are called generators."

"I already know what those are, but those things are huge compared to ones I've seen before."

"Well, here's the breaker that starts them all up. Shall we?"

"I don't know…" and that was all she was able to get out before Steve threw the switch. At that moment, the generators clanked, rattled, and shook the building, almost making it sound like it was going to collapse onto itself and them. But after a several minutes, the generators settled down and the lights in the building and around town came alive. "Amazing…"

"I know. Who would've thought they'd start up after all these years."

"I guess it'll make the town a little easier to search. Hopefully we didn't blow out too many bulbs."

"I guess we'll find out later. Come on, let's head back to the ship."

* * *

"Hey, Justin!"

"Yo Maurice! What's up?"

"Have you seen the girls around?"

"Yeah. Maeter is watching Lisa and Sara at the moment and Avriana is taking care of Angel while Talho is out."

"Ok. Just checking. Did you hear the temperature out there? It's near ninety and the humidity is off the charts."

"I heard. Thank god for an air conditioned ship."

"You aren't kidding there. Oh hey Holland. Where are you off to?"

"To get something to drink. Just being out there sets you on fire."

"Looks like it." Justin chuckled. "You're positively soaked in sweat."

"And I'm hitting the showers also because of it. I suggest you guys stay inside until at least sundown when things cool off, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'll see you guys later then."

* * *

"Whoa, Steve, hold up!" Talho yelled on the radio.

"What's up?"

"Looks like an old library. I want to check it out and see what's in there."

"That should be obvious."

"Very funny. Come on."

"Yes ma'am." he chuckled as he climbed out of his KLF. "Looks pretty run down."

"You would be too if you were over ten thousand years old."

"Touche'."

"Wow, it's empty." Talho said as they looked around inside. "Who would've thought they'd clear out all of the books?"

"The person who ran this place must've been a big reader." Steve chuckled as they wandered the empty aisles.

"Funny Steve. Do me a favor and go check the offices."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Find anything today Talho?" Holland asked as she and Steve returned to the Gekko.

"Nothing yet. We'll check the city hall building tomorrow. Everything else was empty except for furniture in the homes."

"I see. We'll continue tomorrow then."

"Sounds good to me. What's for dinner?"

"I made some steaks for us. They're sitting in the microwave staying warm for you."

"Thanks dear. Sounds good."

"Steve, there's some for you also."

"Sounds great. Come my treasure hunter! Our treasures await us!"

"What's up with him?"

"He's in a good but weird mood. I think all this exploration got to his head." Talho giggled. "He was hands on with everything he found."

"Hopefully not you."

"Of course not silly. Who do you think he is?"

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. That just shows you love me." Talho then gently grabbed his yellow ascot and pulled him along to the dining room.

* * *

"Hey Avriana!"

"Yeah Maeter. What's up?"

"I've got an idea!" she giggled as she looked down from her top bunk.

"Oh boy, do I want to know?"

"Do you have a bathing suit with you?"

"For what? We can't go swimming around here."

"They won't be for that. We'll take some towels with us outside tomorrow and just lay in the sun. We can get tanned, relax for a bit…"

"Tease our boyfriends." Avriana added with a giggle. "What kind of suit do you have?"

"A two piece bikini."

"So do I! I just use it in the sauna room sometimes."

"Well now we can relax like normal ladies!"

"We've got a plan Maeter! Let's do it!"

"Right!"

* * *

"MAETER! AVRIANA!" Eureka yelled the next morning. "What are two doing wandering around in your swimsuits?!"

"Going outside to relax mom." Maeter replied. "Just like we did in Kahlua city on our vacation."

"Oh, I see."

"Want to join us?" Avriana asked.

"Well, I don't know…we have a lot of work that needs to be done around here."

"Come on mom! It'll be the best! Just us ladies, the sun, the men not being around to bug us…"

"Now that you put it that way dear, why not. I'll go change right now! Wait for me!"

"We will mom! This is going to be awesome Avriana!"

"I know!" she giggled.

* * *

"Well will you look at that." Hilda giggled.

"What?" Talho asked as she joined Hilda in the lower part of the bridge.

"Look down there."

"Oh my, aren't they the relaxed ones."

"Must be nice."

"Well…"

"Talho, what are you thinking?"

"HEY! GIDGET!"

"Yes Talho?"

"What do you think of those ladies down there?"

"Well why can't we do that?"

"We are."

"WHAT?!" the other two yelled.

"Oh come on girls, how often do we get to relax to the extreme like that?"

"Well, you are right." Hilda replied. "But what about all the we have to get done?"

"Let the men handle it. Come on ladies, let's slip into our suits. It's time we got to relax like them."

* * *

"This is too cool!" Avriana said as she, Maeter, and Eureka laid out in the morning sun. "I can't believe it's this warm already."

"It's not as bad as yesterday, but yeah, it is awesome that we're able to do this."

"You aren't kidding there." said another female voice as it came towards them.

"Talho, Hilda, Gidget!" Eureka yelled. "What are you doing out here?"

"We saw you three out here and figured we'd join you while we let the men handle all the work today."

"Well welcome aboard!" Maeter giggled. "Pick your spot and relax!"

"Sounds good to me." Hilda replied with a smile. "Hey, Eureka, you look cute in a two piece. When did you get it?"

"Renton got it for me when we were on our vacation."

"Very nice. Oh, hey Anemone! Let me guess, you saw us and wanted to join too?"

"You got it. You aren't the only ones who can relax and have a little fun around here."

"Well, looks like the entire party is here, other than Nadia, Julia and Sarah of course."

"They may or may not come along, but we'll see." Talho replied. "Ladies, arm your sunscreen! Let the tanning begin!"

* * *

"Well doesn't that beat all."

"What's the matter Justin?"

"Look down there Maurice."

"Whoa…"

"I know. And they won't let us near them. I already tried. All we can do is sit up here and look at them."

"I guess that explains why all of us guys are up here."

"Well, Steve is with Julia, and Nadia and Sarah are watching the kids."

"Sarah…is helping?"

"Yes she is." Holland replied. "And she's doing quite well at it."

"Oh man, what a tease this is. Seven girls, all in bikinis, and we can't get near them." Renton said with a sigh.

"It's frustrating, I know." Holland replied. "This calls for action."

"Say what?"

"If they think they can do this to us and get away with it, they've got another thing coming."

"I'm right with you Holland." Matthieu replied. "But…let's sit here and watch them…for a little while longer…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Don't look now girls, but we're being watched." Talho giggled.

"Do you think they're upset because we won't let them near us?" asked Gidget.

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Hilda replied. "But this is our time, so no men allowed."

"I like your thinking." Avriana giggled. "But I can guarantee our boyfriends won't be looking at us the same again."

"No they won't Avriana. In fact, I think you two will be getting a lot more attention after this."

"I like that idea." Maeter giggled.

"I'm sure you do Maeter. Now let's keep the teasing up a bit, shall we ladies?"

* * *

"Ok, now they're dead." Justin chuckled as they watched the women turn over onto their backs. "Holland, you can count me in on whatever plan you come up with."

"Agreed Justin. Gentleman, to the meeting room!"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

"Well, time to go inside ladies." Talho said that evening. "The sun is down, we had an awesome outdoor dinner, and it's time to hit the hay."

"Agreed." Eureka replied. "It was nice to be able to relax like that. Who would've thought it was possible?"

"Well now we know it is. Maeter, Avriana, let's go girls."

"Coming Talho." said Avriana as they picked up their towels. "That was too cool!"

"That it was!" Maeter replied happily. "We're going to have to do that more often!"

"No kidding! Now let's hit the hay!"

"Right behind you!"

* * *

"Ok men, this is it." said Holland. "They're walking in now! Go to your rooms and lock the doors! The only room they'll be able to get to is the lounge. Hap, when they're all in there, crank the AC as low as it'll go for that room only!"

"Right! I'm on it!"

"Ok, let's do this!"

* * *

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Hilda yelled. "All of our bedroom doors are locked!"

"I guess the men are just that pissed at us." Talho giggled. "Come on ladies, we'll go chill in the lounge until they cool off."

"I'll go to the store with Avriana to get some snacks!"

"Ok Maeter, sounds good. Let's go ladies!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Prince of hearts to king one!" said Hap over a small radio. "All have arrived other than the two youngest ones!"

"_Wait for them to show up! _Holland replied. _"As soon as they do, try to lock the door as quietly as you can so they don't hear you! Crank the AC after that!"_

"Roger that king! Here they come now!" and for several intense moments, Hap lurked around a corner out of view as they two teens walked into the lounge with arms full of snacks for everyone. "Ok, they're inside!"

"_Good! Now lock it and crank that AC!"_

"Roger that!"

* * *

"Ok, is it getting cold in here or is it just me?" Anemone asked an hour later.

"I think you're right dear." said Talho. "Eureka, could you check the thermostat?"

"Sure mom." she replied as she got up to look at it. "Mom, why isn't it on?"

"Say what?"

"There's no power to the controls."

"Go to the dining room next door and check it there."

"I…can't!" she said as she tried to open the door. "The door is stuck!"

"What?! It can't be!"

"Come try opening it then!" and for the next fifteen minutes, all the ladies tried their luck at the door, with none of them prevailing.

"I think this is the mens way of getting revenge." said Hilda. "We got them, and now they got us."

"M-m-m-m-mom….I'm freezing…." Maeter stuttered.

"We all are sweetie."

"And with all of us in our bathing suits." Anemone stuttered. "P-p-p-pretty crafty if you ask m-m-m-m-m-me."

"That it is girls." said Talho. "Everyone gather close and stay tight to each other. I have a feeling it's going to be a very long night."

* * *

"Now that was a good nights sleep." Holland chuckled the next morning as he came out of his room. "I hope the ladies are ok."

"They're probably madder than hell right now." Matthieu laughed as the two met in the hallways. "I wonder if anyone has let them loose yet?"

"Well Hap was supposed to shut the AC off at one so they didn't freeze all night. I hope he did."

"Let's go find out to make sure."

"Right."

"HAP!"

"Huh, wha?" he stuttered as he woke up. "Oh, hey guys."

"Did you turn the AC off like I told you last night?" Holland asked with worried eyes.

"Well, ahh, CRAP!! I FORGOT!!"

"Dammit! Matthieu, open the door! And when you do, everyone make a run for it!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

"T-Talho, they're opening the door!!" said a very cold Gidget.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-t's about time. Make a r-u-u-u-u-u-un for it now!"

"RUN GUYS!" Holland yelled as they all bolted out of the hallways.

"We'll get them later girls! Head to the shower room and let's get warmed up!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Ahh, there's nothing like a hottub to warm up cold bones." said a calm and relaxed Anemone a short time later. "Who would've thought they'd to that to us?"

"I guess we underestimated our men." Hilda giggled. "They're smarter than they look."

"But to go and do that to us? It's almost criminal."

"We'll let them be." Eureka replied. "We did tease them pretty bad."

"I think you were the best looking one there sis. Who would've thought you'd look that good in two piece? I'm sure Renton has a blast with you when he sees you wear that."

"Well, you could say he does." she giggled. "He can't keep his hands off of me when I do."

"Hey sis, what is the most romantic spot you ever made love in?"

"Anemone! Not with the girls here!"

"Oh, sorry girls."

"It's ok Aunt Anemone." Maeter replied. "It happens."

"Thanks Maeter. Well, it's a new day. What do we have to do today?"

"Take the LFO's out and explore the area some more, check out the city, finish the repairs to the ships, and spend some time with our better halves for teasing them so bad." Talho said.

"Makes you wonder what kind of mood they'll be in." Anemone giggled.

"I can tell you that already." Hilda said with a sly grin. "I think we'll all be getting a little extra attention today."

* * *

"Whoo, that was close." Holland chuckled out of breath. "They looked pissed."

"I'm sure they'll survive." Renton laughed. "Anyways, how much work do we have left to do on the ship?"

"Just a few more hexes of reflection film." Hap replied. "We should be able to get everything done in a few hours."

"I also want the 808 and 606 to go scout the area for the day." Holland continued.

"Roger that leader." Matthieu replied.

"Good. Let's finish breakfast then and get to work."

* * *

"What a morning." Maurice chuckled. "I hope Holland and the others didn't get the girls too bad."

"Me too." Justin laughed. "I'd hate to get beaten by my girlfriend."

"Well, if you weren't involved, then you're safe." said a female voice from Justin's bedroom door. And there stood Avriana and Maeter, still in their swimsuits, watching as their boyfriend's jaws dropped. "But if you were, then you might have a problem."

"Well…I…ahh…"

"What's the matter Justin? Like what you see?"

"Maeter…I…."

"I think he does Maeter." said Avriana as she wrapped Maurices arms around her bare waist. "Now Maurice, were you guys involved in that little joke you pulled on us?"

"Well…I…umm…."

"It's ok darling. You can tell us. We won't be mad, I promise."

"Don't say anything Maurice." Justin said nervously as Maeter sat on his lap. "It's a trick!!"

"We wouldn't trick you guys." Maeter said passionately as she got Justins attention. "We just want to know what's going on, that's all."

"IT WAS ALL HOLLAND'S IDEA!!" Maurice suddenly blurted out. "But he wouldn't allow us to do anything! It was just the adults!!!"

"That's all we needed to hear hon." Avriana replied gently. "But just remember what these hips and waist's feel like boys. It'll be a while before you get to touch them again like this." The two then strutted out of their room, giving the boys a taste of what they knew they couldn't have.

"Whoa, that was…amazing." Justin said flustered. "I never thought that they'd…"

"Do that?"

"Yeah."

"I know. One thing is for sure Justin, I think we just took the next step in our relationships with those two."

"Right you are Maurice. Right you are…"

* * *

"KLF unit 0025, nothing to report. I ran into a few small villages, but nothing there concerning intelligence or information."

"Roger that." Hilda replied from the 808. "I was able to find a few pieces of paper and some books from my sector. We'll find out what they carry when we get back."

"Copy that. 606, what is your status?"

"Absolutely nothing in my area." Matthieu replied as he came into radar range. "Nothing but mountains and hills in my sector."

"Alright then. Let's head home guys. It's been a long morning."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Oh my god, that was amazing!!"

"What Avriana?" Maeter asked as she and her were getting changed into their clothes for the day.

"I don't know. It was just the way that Maurices arms were wrapped around my bare skin like that….I just felt…so excited!!"

"No way!! Me too!! I was just tingling with…boy I don't know! It was really suprising!!"

"Wasn't it? Now I know what it feels like to be turned on I think!"

"Whoa Avriana! Let's not go that far!" Maeter giggled. "Let's just leave it at excited, ok?"

"Well, ok. But it still felt great!"

"Agreed sis!!"

* * *

"You guys find anything?" asked Holland after the 606 and 808 docked back into the ship.

"Just a few books and some scrap pieces of paper." Hilda replied. "We'll have to take a look at them and find out what they're holding."

"U.S history?" Talho said as she and Holland looked over one of the books.

"Looks like a history of this country we're in."

"That's pretty amazing. Maybe now we can learn about what kind of land this is."

"And maybe what it's all about."

"That is true. Look at all this though. Wars, past presidents, movements, this land sure went through a hell of a lot."

"Seems like it. Makes you wonder what else we'll find now."

"Who knows, but I'm definitely getting more excited. Are the repairs to the ship complete?"

"We're ready to go!" Hap replied from his console. "The Izumo will be ready to go in about thirty minutes!"

"Roger that! Let's go see what else this land has planned for us. Gidget, page all crew members. Tell them to get to their stations. Prepare to take off in one hour!"

"Ok Talho!"

* * *

"We're taking off?"

"Yes Avriana. There's nothing else for us to do here. This sector has been cleared. It's time for us to move on."

"Ok mom. How is the baby coming along?"

"Just fine dear. I've been checking in with the doctor of the Izumo and she said it's coming along fine."

"Do you know what we're having yet mom?"

"Not yet dear." Nadia giggled. "But I'll tell you what. When I find out, you'll be the first to know."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Thanks mom! You're the best ever!!" Avriana replied happily as she hugged her mother tight.

"You're welcome sweetie." Nadia laughed. "But you had better go get ready to take off. Make sure the Newhope is secured in it's pod and ready to go at a moments notice."

"Ok mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Now get moving."

"I will."

* * *

"Now confirming the closing of the main hatch. All LFO's are secured. Confirmation of all staff at stations complete."

"Roger that Gidget. Is the Izumo ready to go?"

"Yes it is Julia. It is now turning around and getting ready to launch."

"Good. Jobs, how are the engines?"

"The flywheel is engaged. Main engine is started. We can take off at any time."

"Copy that. Hap, conditions."

"Everyone is in sync. All air locks are secured. Trapar counts normal. We're ready to go."

"Security checks."

"All complete."

"Roger that. Ken-goh, are the safety locks on?"

"Roger that. Weapons are locked and secured."

"Good. Ok Maeter, you know what to do from here."

"Right with you Julia. Izumo, this is the Gekko. We are ready for launch. What is your status?"

"Gekko, we are launching now. Izumo taking off!"

"Keep your space Maeter!" Julia yelled.

"I've got it Julia! Gekko taking off!"

"Wait!!!"

* * *

"That was impressive Maeter." Julia said ten minutes later as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Where'd you learn a move like that?"

"Talho."

"Well I'll have to give her my thanks. Who knew you'd be able to just pull straight up from a runway like that?"

"It's amazing what this ship can do Julia."

"I guess so." Julia chuckled. "Could you stay on duty for a bit?"

"Sure Julia."

"Thanks Maeter. Gidget, have the 606 and 808 prepare for launch in one hour."

"Roger that."

"Ok. Everyone else keep scanning the area. Keep an eye out for any more cities or anything like that. When you find one, mark it's location so we can check it out."

"Can do captain." Woz replied.

"Ok then. I'll be in my quarters then. Talho will be here shortly to take over."

* * *

"Looks like we have a map here." Holland said as he got to the back of the history book. "And it's full of what this land called 'states'.

"Can we pinpoint our exact location then?"

"Not yet. It's still too early to tell. We'll have to have Woz input all this information so we can get a map set up in the navigation room. Maybe by then we can tell where we're at."

"I see. So basically right now we're flying by the seat of our pants and guessing."

"That's about it."

"Can't be helped I guess. Until we know where we're at or what we're looking for, all we can do is skip around and look for intelligence."

"That about sums it up."

"Alright then. I'll have Woz get to work on it right away. I'll head to the bridge and make him aware of the situation."

"Ok Captain. Dismissed."

"Roger that Commander." she giggled with a light kiss. "See you in our quarters at twenty two hundred hours."

"Plan on it." he said with a warm smile as she left the room.

* * *

"Hey Maurice!"

"Oh, h-hey Avriana."

"Relax sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you." she giggled. Maurice just let out a sigh of relief as he looked into her soft lavender eyes. "What's up then?"

"I just wanted to apologize earlier for teasing you like that. It was kind of rude of me, or actually, us, to do that to you."

"It's alright. Just wait until we're on a beach together before you do that again."

"What, didn't you like it?"

"Well of course." he chuckled as he ran his fingers along her sides.

"Maurice!" she giggled. "Stop it!!"

"What?"

"Listen here love, stuff like that can wait until we're married. Until then, I think we can flirt all we want now."

"Just don't get caught by the parents, right?"

"Behave Maurice." she giggled again. "Nothing like that."

"Oh, you're no fun."

"Oh I can be." she said seductively. "Let me show you…" and with a passionate kiss and a loving hug, the two sat and chatted with each other until the sun set on another day.


	19. Discovery and Pain

Chapter 19- Discovery and Pain

"Anything new yet?" Talho asked Holland the next morning.

"Nothing yet." Holland replied over a cup of coffee. "This land has been pretty rough so far."

"Has that history book told you anything?"

"Not yet. Woz is working on getting us a working map right now. Hopefully he'll get it up and running today."

"I hope so. I hate not knowing where we're at."

"You aren't the only one. Where are the kids?"

"Hilda has them for the moment so I could come down and talk to you about what we're doing next."

"I see. Well, unless we can find somewhere else to land, all we can do is cruise around and see what we can find."

"MOM! DAD! COME QUICK!!" Anemone yelled as she burst into their room.

"Anemone, what's wrong?" Talho asked worryingly.

"Just come on!!!"

"Anemone, why are we up…whoa…"

"See dad, I told you." said Anemone as the three looked down below them from the bridge of the ship.

"It's…a large city…" Talho stuttered. "It's almost in ruins though."

"We still have to check it out." Holland said sternly. "Doggie, find someplace to land this thing."

"Roger that."

"Time to see what this place has in store for us."

* * *

"What a mess." 

"Tell me about it Avriana." Maurice replied as the young couple drove around the city in the Newhope. "Looks like this city didn't last as long as the other one did."

"Looks like some of the smaller buildings over there did. Let's check it out."

"Ok. Gekko, this is Newhope. We're in sector three, area two. Now disembarking to investigate. We'll have the communicator on hand."

"_Newhope, this is the Gekko, roger that. Be careful out there."_

"Copy that. Well Avriana, let's go."

"Right behind you sweetie."

* * *

"_Matthieu 606 here! My sector is clear. My part of town is just ruins. I'll be joining the Venturion in ten minutes."_

"606, this is the Gekko. Roger that." Talho replied with a sigh. "808, anything in your sector yet?"

"_808 here, I've found a few more books, maps, and various other items we should check out. I'll be joining Newhope in fifteen minutes to see what they've found."_

"Copy that 808. Good job. 909, have you or 0025 found anything?"

"_Gekko, negative on that. Still looking. Our sector is in shambles also."_

"Alright, keep looking for now. Head back in two."

"_909, copy that. See you in two."_

"Venturion, this is the Gekko. Anything on your end?"

"_A few things." _Anemone replied. _"Not sure if it's worth anything, but we'll find out when we return."_

"Copy that. Good job. See you in two hours."

"_Venturion, copy that. See you in two mom."_

"Nirvash, how does it look from the air?"

"_Nirvash here." _Renton replied. _"Some parts of the city are better than others. We have everyone on radar except the Newhope."_

"Newhope has stopped and they're scouting the area on foot. 808 will be joining them shortly."

"_Copy that. We'll join them also."_

"Ok. See you soon."

* * *

"Ooh, will you look at that!!" Avriana yelled. 

"What is it?" Maurice asked as he ran up to her.

"This jewelry store! It has everything in it still! Well, almost everything."

"Avriana, this isn't a time to be joking around."

"I'm not. I'm just going to look."

"You do that. I'll be in the building next door. Keep your communicator on in case I need you."

"Can do sweetie. Be careful, ok?"

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Avriana! Maurice! Where are you two?" Hilda yelled after she arrived ten minutes later. 

"Hilda, in here!!" Avriana yelled.

"Avriana, what are you up to…whoa…"

"I know! Amazing, isn't it?"

"You haven't touched anything have you?"

"Well, not yet no. I've just been looking."

"They're all pretty dirty from sitting here so long, and some of it looks pretty corroded. We'll take it anyways though, clean it up, and maybe donate it to a museum or something. Someone should like it."

"Ok."

"Where's Maurice?"

"Next door…" and that was all Avriana got out before the building starting shaking. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!!" Hilda yelled, and then it came. The two watched in horror as the building next door that Maurice was in crumbled down slightly onto itself before it came crashing down into the street completely in a plume of dust, bricks, wood, and glass.

"MAURICE!!!!!!" Avriana yelled in fear. "Oh god no!!!"

"You mean he was in there?!"

"He went over there to investigate it!"

"Give me your communicator now!!!"

"Right! Here you go!"

"This is Hilda 808!! I need everyone here now! We just had a building collapse that Maurice was investigating! We'll be beginning rescue efforts immediately!"

"This is unit 0025! We're on our way! Be there in ten!"

"Roger that! Please hurry!"

"I'll get the Newhope and start digging!" Avriana yelled.

"Same here with the 808! Let's just hope he's alive in there!"

"_He had better be." _Avriana said to herself as she hurried into the Newhope. _"I already have our engagement and wedding rings in my possesion."_

* * *

"Any luck yet?!" Holland yelled thirty minutes later. 

"Nothing yet…wait a minute! Confirmed heat source!" Hilda yelled. "Looks like it's in the basement section of the building!"

"Have you tried his communicator?" Avriana asked worryingly.

"The signal is there, but he's not answering dear. Don't give up yet ok?"

"I won't Hilda."

"Good. Renton, Eureka, dig in a little bit more! Just create a big enough hole that we can lower me and Renton in with a rope!"

"Ok Holland!" Renton replied. "Come on son, please be ok…"

* * *

"We've got a clearing!" Holland yelled a little bit later. "Eureka, lower me and Renton in carefully!" 

"Copy that!"

"Renton, take a flashlight with you. Steve! Use your KLF and try to keep the floor above us stable!"

"Can do Holland! Be careful you two!"

"We will! Ok Renton, let's go!"

* * *

"Maurice! Maurice! Where are you son?!" Renton yelled. "Maurice!!" 

"Renton! Over here! Hurry!"

"Did you find him?!"

"Yeah! He's over here under a bunch of shelving! Hurry up and help me get him out!"

"How is he?!" he yelled as he ran and stumbled over the fallen debris of the building.

"I Can't tell! Quick, help me get these shelves off of him!"

"Right!"

"Hilda, this is Holland, we found him, but get a stretcher ready!"

"Copy that!"

"Oh man, he's in rough shape…Maurice…"

"He'll be ok Renton. We'll have to carry him up until we get above ground, so hang onto him."

"I will."

* * *

"MAURICE!!!" Eureka yelled as they brought him up. But what she saw didn't look like her son. All she saw were cuts, bruises, and the blood stained clothes that he was wearing. "Oh no…Maurice…" 

"Hurry, get him on the stretcher!" Holland yelled.

"Ok. Easy now guys." Nadia said gently. "Renton, hold his head still so I can stabilize it."

"Ok."

"Mom…" Avriana said as the tears began to pour from her eyes.

"He'll be ok Avriana." Naidia said softly as the others took Maurice away. "I'll take special care of him for you."

"You will?"

"Of course. He's the one you love, so I'll do whatever I have to to make him better for you, ok?"

"Thanks mom."

"Sure. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

"How is he?" Eureka asked two hours later. 

"Well, he's ok, but in really bad shape. I won't know anything else for a few days yet."

"Can…I see him?"

"Sure." Nadia replied softly. "But be warned, he doesn't look good."

"Thank you Nadia. How is Avriana taking it?"

"Really bad. She thinks it's all her fault that he's hurt like that."

"But it's not."

"I know." Nadia said with a tired sigh. "But I suppose I had better go check on her."

"Isn't she with Maurice?"

"She's afraid to go near him."

"I see. Let me talk to her ok?"

"Ok Eureka, I'll let you talk to her then. Maybe you can do better with her when it comes to this than I can."

"It's not that Nadia. I'm sure you'd do just fine. It's just the connection she has with Maurice that she may need help with now."

"Well, I'll talk to her first. You just spend time with Maurice. I'm sure he could use his mother at his side right now."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to her later then."

"Ok."

* * *

"It's all my fault, It's all my fault, it's all my fault…" 

"Avriana, you're ok." Maeter said gently as she held onto Avriana in their room. "It'll be ok. He'll be just fine, you'll see."

"It should've been me in there. I never should've let him go…"

"Avriana, it's not your fault, so just relax, it'll be ok…"

"Avriana?" Nadia asked as she walked into their room.

"Mom? MOM!!!" Avriana yelled as she ran up and hugged her mother. "How is he? Is he ok? Please tell me he's ok!!"

"He's fine dear, but he's in really bad shape right now. I don't know how he's going to react for possibly a few days yet."

"It's all my fault…it should've been me in there…"

"Avriana, listen to me ok? You had no idea that it was going to collapse like that. Neither did Maurice."

"BUT I SHOULD'VE KEPT HIM WITH ME! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HIM GO!!"

"AVRIANA JOHANSEN!!! Nothing you did was wrong!!"

"BUT I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT HIM!!!"

"You would've ended up in the same situation Avriana! Now I want you to listen to me closely, ok? You need to be by his side right now. I'm sure you feel badly about what happened, but you wouldn't have been able to protect him without getting seriously hurt yourself."

"But…I'm afraid I'll hurt him again…"

"Avriana, all you can do is bring him hope and joy. I know how commited you are to him, so I need you to help take care of him. He did it for you, but I think it's time you did it for him, so what do you say?"

"You…really think I can do it mom?"

"You can do anything you set your heart to hon. Now wipe away your tears and let's go see him ok?"

"Ok mom."

* * *

"Maurice, such a strong man you've become." Eureka said gently as she held his hand. "Just make sure you never change. You have someone who loves you dearly just waiting for you to wake up." 

"Eu…reka…?"

"Avriana?"

"How…is he?"

"Come here sweetie." Eureka said gently as Avriana sat down next to her. When she did, Eureka just put an arm around her in a motherly embrace. "Eureka…"

"Just call me mom dear."

"I don't know if I deserve to do that."

"Of course you do. You're already part of our family, so don't ever think so otherwise. You helped save him, and for that I'm grateful to you."

"I just wish it was me laying there, not him. He's been through enough already."

"And so have you, and you've always managed to make it through, so don't give up on each other. You two are each others strengths, so don't ever forget that, ok?"

"I won't mom."

"Good girl."

"What should we do now?"

"Just sit here and wait I guess to see when he wakes up."

"Yeah, you're right." Avriana said quietly as she stood next to Maurice. "And I plan on taking care of him whenever I can, no matter what it takes."

"That's good Avriana. You two really are grown up for your age."

"With all that we've been through Eureka, we've had to. It wasn't really a choice for us."

"That is true. You've gone through quite a bit for your age."

"More than we should have, but in the end, we were always there to protect and love each other, just like you and Renton were."

"That's right Avriana. I wouldn't expect anything less out of you two, so make sure you stay be each others sides."

"We will Eureka, I promise." Avriana then bent over and gave Maurice a gentle kiss on the lips, letting him know that she was there by his side.

* * *

"Wow, that's a lot of jewelry." Talho said in amazement. "Looks like some of it survived though." 

"That it did."

"Hey Hilda, do you think we should keep it?" Gidget asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to try to clean it first to see what it looks like. Hey Anemone, what did you guys find?"

"Some medical reference books, somebodys diary…"

"Why would you get a diary?" Talho asked.

"She picked it up, not me." Dominic chuckled. "We were also able to stop at what I'm guessing was a police station and picked up a few records from there."

"Anything else?"

"Unfortunately no. This city is a mess, so there's not much we can do here."

"What about you Hilda?"

"I scoped out the library, the hospital, and city hall. I was able to pick up a few things of interest, but that's it. The library was still full of books surprisingly, so I picked up some history, tourism, and information guides."

"Good. That'll give us a better idea of where to go."

"Hey, how is Maurice by the way?"

"He's in rough shape, but stable. He should make a full recovery, but we just don't know when."

"At least we know he's ok. So where do we head next?"

"Not sure. But for now let's get this jewelry cleaned up and see what it looks like. We'll take it easy for the rest of the day so Maurice can stabilize just a little bit more."

* * *

"Avriana…" 

"Maurice? Sweetie?"

"H-hi."

"Oh god Maurice." Avriana said gently with tears in her eyes. "You're awake. I was so worried about you."

"It'll take a lot more than that to stop me." he coughed lightly.

"Shh sweetie, just take it easy. I'm taking care of you now along with mom."

"Y-you are?"

"Of course. I made a promise to your mom that I was going to, and I'm not breaking it."

"I love you Avriana."

"I love you too sweetie. Now rest. I'll be right here at your side."

* * *

"Anything new out there?" Talho asked the next morning. 

"_Nothing yet." _Holland replied in the 909. _"Izumo, has your KLF squadron found anything?"_

"_Negative." _Jurgens said over the radio. _"We were able to possibly scrap up a few supplies, but that's it."_

"_Roger that. Everyone pull back then. We'll be taking off sometime this afternoon."_

* * *

"This stuff is GORGEOUS!!!" Hilda yelled. "Soaking the jewelry in that cleaner really did the trick!" 

"Let me look!" Gidget said excitedly. "Oh wow!!!"

"Wait until Talho see's this! She'll flip her lid!"

"I want to try it on now!"

"Try what?" Julia asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh my, is that…?"

"Yes it is."

"I can't believe it survived this long Hilda. It's utterly amazing. This stuff has to be worth a fortune now."

"It'll be hard telling. We won't find out until we get back home to have it appraised."

"I see. I just got done visiting Maurice and he's awake and sitting upright now. He's still complaining he's sore, but he's looking better."

"What's Avriana up to?"

"Sitting there with him feeding him breakfast."

"Oh my, that has to be embarrassing."

"Actually he said it wasn't. The two were actually laughing about it."

"That's cute." Gidget giggled.

"Speaking of that, how is Jessica?"

"She's doing well Julia. She was playing with Doggie and the twins earlier when I left our room."

"That's good. Seems like Doggie is a good father."

"He is. He absolutely adores her as do I."

"Good to hear."

"Hey guys." said Avriana as she walked in with dirty dishes.

"Well well, what if it isn't the lady of the hour." Hilda said with a smile. "How is your better half?"

"He's getting there." she giggled. "I helped mom change all his bandages and then I helped him eat, so he's doing well."

"That's wonderful Avriana. Oh, sounds like the others are back."

"I'll go check." Julia replied. "Just keep an eye on your boyfriend Avriana, that's an order."

"Yes ma'am." she giggled with a salute. "It'll be my honor."

"Cute." Julia laughed. "See you guys later."

"Later Julia. Well Hilda, orders are orders. I had better get going then."

"Hold on, I'll go with you. See you later Gidget."

"Bye guys."

"Ok, here you go Avriana." Hilda said quietly after they left the kitchen. "I'm doing this against my better judgement, but you picked them out before I got to you. Just make sure you hold onto them for dear life."

"Thanks Hilda. Wow, they're gorgeous."

"Yes they are. I even picked out ones for Maeter and Justin since I have a feeling they're going to be needing them when they get to that age too."

"NO WAY!!"

"Avriana! Quiet!"

"Oh, sorry Hilda!"

"It's alright kiddo. Just don't forget about that promise ring that Maurice gave you."

"I won't." she giggled as she looked at the ring on her right hand. "This is one ring I'm glad he gave me."

"Me too. Now how about we go see him?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Nadia, what's wrong with him?" Eureka asked worryingly. 

"Looks like it's temporary paralization Eureka. It's probably a side effect from the fall he took. It'll probably be only a week or two before he's back up on his feet."

"Well that just sucks." Maurice said sadly. "But are you sure it's just temporary?"

"Yes I am Maurice. You still have some movement in your toes and feet, so you probably just landed on your back wrong and hit a nerve. You'll possibly have to learn how to walk again, but that's it."

"It's better than nothing dear." said Eureka gently. "At least you know you can still walk."

"That's true mom. But I guess it'll be fun rolling around in a wheelchair for a bit."

"WHEELCHAIR?!" Avriana yelled as she ran into the medical room.

"It's ok sweetie." Maurice reassured her as she held him tight. "It's only temporary."

"But what if it isn't?!"

"It is." said Nadia. "He's still got some motor skills, so he'll be just fine."

"Thank god. Thanks mom."

"No problem dear. Besides, I think you'll like pushing him around for a bit."

"I think I can handle that." she giggled. "When will he be released?"

"Either today or tomorrow. I'll let both of you know when. Until that time comes Maurice, you are to stay here and rest."

"Yes doctor." Maurice chuckled.

* * *

"Doggie, get ready to light the boosters, let's get out of here." Holland said solemly. "This place is depressing me." 

"Roger that."

"Hey, Holland."

"Talho."

"Running away again?"

"I'm not running this time. We're done here."

"Don't run away hon. All we're doing is trying to hide what happened to Maurice."

"I'm not running away, ok? There's nothing left to do here." Holland then got up out of the captains chair and left the bridge.

"Oh Holland…"

* * *

"Sleep tight love." Avriana said quietly as she left the medical room. "Oh, hey Maeter." 

"How is Maurice?"

"Getting better. He's sleeping now."

"That's good to hear. Did you eat at all yet?"

"No. I've been so set on taking care of your brother that I haven't yet."

"Come on. I think it's time you ate."

"Thanks Maeter."

"It's the least I can do. Besides, you are taking care of my brother."

"Why? What do you have planned?"

"You'll see. Come on!"

* * *

"So it's only temporary eh? Well, at least I can only ask for that much." Renton said solemnly. 

"Yes it is love." Eureka replied as she got changed for the day. "That's what Nadia said. He's still got movement in his toes and feet, so that's a good sign."

"Yes it is. How is he doing otherwise? I haven't been able to check on him yet."

"He's doing fine dear. Avriana has been taking care of him."

"Avriana eh? That girl sure does amaze me."

"I think she's amazed everyone since she first came along."

"She sure has."

"Hey, Renton, you never told me what you thought about us having another child someday."

"Huh, wha? Oh, that. Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know what to think yet hon. It's a wonderful idea, but I just don't know if we're ready."

"I never said we had to now dear. I meant sometime after we get home."

"I know, you're right. I guess I'm just worried, that's all."

"It's alright dear. But you want to know what? I'm not worried at all. I know we can handle anything that comes our way."

"I know." he chuckled as she sat next to him. "We've proven that time and time again."

"And nothing will ever change that…"

* * *

"Oh, hey Sarah." 

"Hey guys." Sarah replied cheerfully. "I heard what happened to Maurice, Maeter. Is he ok?"

"He's just fine Sarah, thanks for asking. What are you up to?"

"Just watching Angel for a bit. I have the twins later on."

"Sounds like fun."

"I actually enjoy it thanks to Talho. Working with her has really been a breath of fresh air."

"That's wonderful to hear Sarah." Avriana replied. "I hope things keep getting better for you."

"Me too. See you guys later."

"Bye now."

"Well that was strange." Maeter said after Sarah left. "It felt weird talking to her like that."

"Tell me about it. Now, what did you have planned for breakfast?"

"French toast. Now go sit and I'll make it."

"Wow, you too?"

"Blame dad." she giggled. "You tend to learn a lot living with him."

* * *

"Hey, aunt Anemone?" 

"Oh, hey Linck. Do you need something?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Linck. Is there something wrong? You look worried."

"Well, no there isn't. What was it like when you knew you loved uncle Dominic?"

"Oh, I see." she giggled. "First girlfriend?"

"Well, she isn't my girlfriend yet."

"Okay then. She's someone you like then?"

"Yeah…"

"Does she like you?"

"I asked dad that and he seems to think she does. I just wanted to ask how you felt when you first knew it."

"Well, to be honest Linck, I was in a lot of pain."

"You were?"

"Yes I was. When I first realized that I was in love with your uncle, he wasn't anywhere where I could see him, hold him, or tell him. My heart was aching for someone I couldn't see at that time."

"Oh…"

"Do you remember the day when your uncle came for me when we were first in earth?"

"Yeah!"

"Well that was the day when I felt a total weight get lifted off my shoulders. That was when your uncle said we'd live together forever, and it was also when he first said he loved me. My heart really skipped a beat when he confessed that to me."

"Amazing."

"Yes it is Linck. I'm sure it'll be the same way when you first ask this girl out. It's a wonderful feeling that I'm sure you'll cherish forever."

"I hope so. Thanks Anemone."

"Sure Linck." Anemone said with a soft smile. "If you need to talk about anything else, don't be afraid to come to me, ok?"

"I won't."

"Good. Now get going. I'm sure you have assignments to catch up on."

"Ok. Thanks again!" he said as he ran off.

"Good luck Linck." Anemone said to herself quietly as she watched him leave. "I'll be right behind you if you need me."

* * *

"Anything new out there?" Talho asked the next morning. 

"Not yet Talho." Gidget said with a sigh. "It feels really gloomy on the ship right now."

"Yeah, I think you're right Gidget. How is everything going so far today?"

"Quiet. Nobody seems to want to do anything right now."

"I see…"

"Is Holland ok?"

"Yeah, I think he'll be fine. I think what happened to Maurice has him down right now as well as everyone else."

"It was pretty scary."

"Yes it was Gidget. Plus with him being partially paralyzed right now does make things worse."

"It's only temporary right?"

"That's what Nadia says, yes. That's what we're all hoping for right now."

* * *

"Maurice…" Holland said quietly later that day as he walked into the medical room. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" 

"It's alright Holland." Avriana said softly from around the corner.

"Avriana…"

"It wasn't your fault anymore than it was mine. It could have been me in that building getting hurt, or it could've been both of us. But I chose to stay behind and he went to investigate."

"That may be true." he replied as he looked at Maurice solemnly. "But I'm the one who's in charge of keeping you kids safe. I shouldn't have let you go on your own without one of us looking over you. It was really a bad decision on my part."

"And what if one of you were with us? Someone would've still gotten hurt."

"I'd rather it be one of us adults than you kids Avriana. I should've known better."

"It's alright Holland. You did what you thought was right. All that matters is that he's safe back aboard the ship."

"Avriana…but…"

"Holland, it's ok. I'll just have to be strong for him for a bit, and for the love he gives me, I'll return that and more."

"So strong."

"Well he made me that way, just like you did Talho."

"Yeah, you're right." he said with a slight chuckle. "You really impress me Avriana."

"I'm learning new things about myself everyday Holland, so there are days where I impress even myself."

"Yeah, I think we all do on some days. Thanks Avriana."

"For what Holland?"

"For showing me that I have to be strong as well. I guess seeing Maurice like this brought me down since I wasn't there to protect him. Talking to you though really lifted my spirit's a bit. Thanks."

"Holland…"

"Take care of him Avriana. I'll see you later ok?"

"Sure." she replied softly as he walked out. She then turned back to Maurice and said "Yeah, I amaze myself every day that I'm here, and that time was definitely one of them."

* * *

"She's still with him? Geez, talk about dedication." 

"I guess so."

"Is he ok?"

"He's doing fine Nadia. Avriana is quite the kid."

"Yes she is Holland. How is Avriana doing?"

"She looked tired but I didn't say anything to her. I figured I'd let her do what she feels is right."

"Well she still needs to rest and I don't think she's done much of that lately."

"Just give her a little more time ok? I think she deserves at least that much."

"Sure."

* * *

"Well would you look at that." 

"What is it Dominic?"

"Take a look Anemone."

"Wow! That's amazing! Who are those four guys?"

"All carved into a rock wall too."

"Well according to the books we've been collecting, that's Mount Rushmore." said Talho as she walked into the lower bridge. "Those four presidents are George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Abraham Lincoln, and Theodore Roosevelt, carved onto the face of Mount Rushmore, which means by our maps, we're in a state called South Dakota."

"Who knew you could do that! There's nothing like that on our planet!"

"No there isn't. Hey Doggie, is there anyplace that we can land around here?"

"I'll check Talho."

"Ok. Let us know when we're going to land. Looks like it's time to do some more exploring."

* * *

"A historical landmark eh?" 

"Yes it is dear."

"I wonder how long it took to build this place?" Anemone asked as they climbed out of the Venturion.

"I don't know. I'm just amazed that it's still here."

"The actual momument is in shambles though."

"It happens with ten thousand years of age. We should be glad that at least we found a historic site that's still in good shape."

"That's true. It does show how amazing the skill of these people were."

"That it does. Thank god that military museum and airport were nearby. We wouldn't have had anyplace to land otherwise to check this out."

"No kidding. Eat your heart out sages. This takes the cake."

"That it does." Dominic chuckled. "The sage counsel would've been jealous if they saw something like this."

"So would Dewey if he was still around." Anemone giggled.

"Yes he would have. Hey, look at this!"

"What is it?"

"It's not gold, but it sure looks like it."

"And there's a ton of it! Some of the chunks are bigger than our fists!"

"We'll take some back and have it analyzed. Go grab a bag dear."

"Ok!"

"What is this place? Are there more sites like this?" Dominic asked himself after Anemone left. "Looks like we have a lot more exploring to do."

* * *

"Geez, what a mess." Holland said as he and Talho looked over the base. "Those old jets are just in pieces if at all recognizeable." 

"It's pretty sad."

"Yes it is."

"Jurgens. Finally decided to join us in the fresh air eh?"

"Very funny."

"Has your KLF squadron found anything?"

"There's a bunch of small towns and cities around where we're at. We may be here for several days to check everything out."

"I see. Sounds like we have some work ahead of us."

"That we do. Are these the fighters that were used before the KLF's and LFO's?"

"Looks that way."

"Amazing. We go from planes to giant robots. Think there's a chance we can scrap any of them for parts?"

"I doubt it. I wonder though, do you have any room on your ship?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you think you can fit two or three of those on your ship?"

"What for?"

"We can try to rebuild them and find out how they operate. Besides, I think it'd be kind of fun."

"I'll think about it. I'm not sure if they're even worth the time."

"I can accept that. So, what do we do now?"

"Keep looking and investigating. That's all we can do."

* * *

"Avriana?" 

"Huh, what? Oh, hey mom."

"You still sitting here?"

"Sorry. Just watching over Maurice."

"Avriana, taking care of him doesn't mean sitting by him twenty four seven. He's recovering just fine. Go get some rest."

"But…what if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen. Go get some sleep."

"Oh, ok mom. Whoa…"

"Gotcha dear!" Nadia said as she caught her daughter. "Have you eaten at all much?"

"Not really since breakfast yesterday."

"Avriana, you have to take better care of yourself than that. You should know better."

"Sorry mom. I guess I'm pushing myself a little too hard like you did when the battle of Bellforest occurred."

"Well I'm used to it, you're not. Hap, this is Nadia. Could you come to the infirmary please?"

"_Sure hon. Is everything ok?"_

"I need you to take care of our daughter. I'd do it but I'm busy here today. She needs food and then I need you to make sure she gets some sleep."

"_Ok. I'll be there shortly."_

"Thanks dear. Avriana, I don't want you in here for the rest of the day. Just rest, ok?"

"Ok mom." she replied sadly.

"Don't be upset dear. I'll be here all day with him. In fact, I should hopefully be able to release him today."

"That'd be great to hear if he did mom."

"I'm sure it would."

"Ok, I'm here." Hap said as he walked in. "Let me guess Avriana, pushing yourself a little hard?"

"Yeah, I guess dad."

"Well no more of that." he said gently as he picked her up in his arms. "You're going to your room to rest. I'll make you something to eat after I get you there."

"Ok dad."

"Thanks hon." Nadia replied. "I owe you one."

"No you don't. It's our daughter. Come on kiddo, it's off to bed first and then you're favorite pancakes afterwards."

"You just had to do that dad, didn't you?" Avriana giggled.

"Yes I did. Now let's go."

* * *

"Justin!" 

"Oh, hey Maeter!"

"What you up to?"

"Just sitting here at the loading dock opening enjoying the breeze."

"Oh really? And you didn't invite me?"

"Sorry. I thought you would've liked to spend some time with your brother."

"He's still sleeping. I think he's going to be released sometime today though."

"Good to hear. How are you holding up?"

"A little worn out, but fine otherwise. How about you?"

"Doing just fine. Hilda and Matthieu are out in their 606 going over the area."

"Hey, want to go for a walk? It's been a while."

"Sure." he replied with a warm smile. "It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

"Well good morning." 

"Hey Nadia." Maurice said softly as he slowly sat up. "Ow…"

"Easy there bud. Here, let me help."

"Thanks. Where's Avriana?"

"Getting some rest. She's been up quite a bit taking care of you."

"Go figure." he chuckled. "Are we landed again?"

"Yeah. We're in some state called South Dakota."

"Oh, ok."

"Let me check your motor skills really quick. Can you move your legs at all?"

"I think so." he said as he moved them slightly. "How was that?"

"Better than last time. Very good. I'll have your parents bring some clothes down for you so you can get dressed. I'll be releasing you now."

"Cool!!! Ow…"

"Slow down bud." Nadia laughed. "Let me get them on the phone."

* * *

"Eureka here." 

"_Hey Eureka. It's Nadia."_

"Hey Nadia. How is Maurice?"

"_He's ready to be released from the infirmary now."_

"That's great!! Did you hear that Renton?!"

"Yes I did love." Renton chuckled as he came behind his wife. "Did you need anything Nadia?"

"_I just need you guys to bring some clothes down for him so he can get changed."_

"Sure thing Nadia. Be there in a few. Well dear, let's go get our son."

"Ok."

* * *

"Momma!!!" 

"Hi girls." Anemone giggled with a warm smile. "Now what did I tell you about running in the ship?"

"Maurice is out!" Lisa yelled happily.

"Oh he is now is he?"

"Yes momma!" Sara yelled.

"Well how about we go see him?"

"Yay!!!!"

"What's all the excitement about guys?" Dominic asked as he walked into their room.

"Oh, hey dear. We were just going to go see Maurice. Nadia finally released him from the infirmary."

"Oh, I see. Well how about I go with you?"

"That'd be nice hon. We haven't seen much of each other lately."

"That's true. We have been busy with all the research we've been doing."

"Well now it's time you spent some time with me and your family."

"That I can do dear. Come on girls."

"Ok papa!" they both replied cheerfully.

* * *

"This place would be nicer if it wasn't so run down." 

"I know Maeter. But ten thousand years of sitting will do this to places like this one."

"Yeah, I know. Hey Justin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go for it."

"What do you think the real reason for us being here is?"

"Boy, I don't know Maeter. In a way, it could be to find out if we can ever come back here again, if we're here to try to uncover our history, or, well, there is one other reason that I can think of."

"What's that sweetie?"

"To find out who we really are, what our purpose in life is."

"In a way, how to become one with who we are right?"

"Very good. Yeah, that's the basic idea of my whole theory really. Plus we might have to learn how to become one with each other. Whether it's true or not though only time will tell."

"You really do amaze me Justin." Maeter said gently as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You really do." Justin just smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight as they walked up the beaten and cracked runway. As they continued to walk along quietly, Justin's ship communicator went off. "Justin here."

"_Justin, it's Gidget. Just letting you guys know that Maurice is out of the infirmary now."_

"Thanks Gidget. We're on our way back now."

"_Ok. See you soon!"_

"Well don't just stand there! Let's go!!" Maeter yelled as she yanked on Justin's arm.

"Hold on! Wait! My arm!! Waaaaiiiiitttttt!!!!!"

* * *

"Good to see you out and about Maurice." Anemone said happily as she and all the others sat in the dining room with him. "We were all scared when we heard the building collapsed on you." 

"You weren't the only one aunt Anemone. I think it was those shelves that saved me, even though I'm still in rough shape."

"Aren't you scared of being stuck in that wheelchair though?" Dominic asked.

"A little, but I'm still able to move my legs a bit, so I'm not giving up. I know I'll walk again with no problems."

"Pretty strong talk for a thirteen year old."

"He gets it from me." Renton chuckled. "It shows how we raised him."

"Good point Renton. What about you Eureka? Are you handling everything ok?"

"Just fine Dominic. I have faith in what he believes. And with us and everyone elses help, I know he can do anything he puts his heart to."

"Thanks mom." Maurice replied with a warm smile. "Where's Avriana?"

"In her room sleeping Maurice." Nadia said as she was making a lunch in the kitchen. "She was so worried about taking care of you that she didn't really take care of herself."

"I see…"

"Don't worry Maurice, she's fine. She just needed to rest a bit."

"Ok, that's fine. Mom and dad can help out now."

"Don't forget about us." said Maeter as she and Justin walked in.

"Or the rest of us." Hilda continued. "We'll be helping you out until you're back on your feet ok?"

"Thanks guys. The only places I won't be able to go to will be the bridge and the hangar now, but that's alright."

"I think you'll live bud." Talho giggled. "We're just glad to have you with us still. That's the main thing."

"Hey Nadia, what are you making? It smells good in here." Anemone asked.

"Spaghetti, French bread, and dinner rolls. Why?"

"Better make sure you make enough for all of us. I'm hungry."

"Can do. Anemone, want to help? That's a pretty big order."

"Be right there." she giggled. "Now everyone sit tight and relax. I'll be making dessert also."

* * *

"Good afternoon." said a warm voice later that day as Avriana finally began to stir. 

"Who…what? Maurice?"

"Hi." he said softly. "Did you get enough rest?"

"You're…still…in…the…chair…?"

"Yeah, but don't be upset ok? It's only temporary. My legs are getting better everyday. I'll be walking again in no time ok?"

"But…I should've been there to protect you. I never should've let you go."

"It's alright. I'm still alive and here with you, so that's all that matters to me. As long as you're here to help me get along, that's all I ask."

"Oh Maurice…" Avriana said with tears in her eyes. "I promise that I will."

"I'm glad." he said with a warm smile. "Just remember this Avriana- nothing you did was your fault. It just happened to occur when I was there. There was no way we could control the events of that day, ok?"

"Ok." she replied softly.

"Good. Now let's go get some dinner. There's leftovers from lunch and it's really good."

"Sounds good to me. Can I sit on your lap and roll down with you?"

"Sure." he chuckled. "Come on." and with a giggle and a laugh, the young couple went to the dining room to join the rest of their family for dinner.


	20. Who we are

Chapter 20- Who we are

"Thanks everyone!" Maurice said as he and Avriana were leaving after dinner.

"Take care now." Talho replied. "Well, that was a nice dinner."

"That it was. We saved some food by eating leftovers this time at least."

"That we did Anemone."

"Dad? Are you ok?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah Anemone, I'm just fine. I'll see you guys later. I have some work to do."

"What was that about?" she asked after he left.

"I think your father is still upset about Maurice." Talho replied.

"But why mom?"

"He thinks it's his fault for that happening. I know Avriana talked to him, but I don't think it did much good. He's been looking as depressed as ever lately."

"Dad…"

"It'll be alright Anemone." Eureka said with a warm smile as she looked at her sister. "We'll get him through it."

"I know, but still…"

* * *

"Dammit…" Holland grumbled to himself as he paced back and forth in his room. "I know it isn't my fault, but why do I feel like it is?"

"Holland?"

"Talho…"

"Relax dear, it'll be just fine."

"I know. Even Avriana told me that. But every time I see him in that wheelchair, my stomach just turns and my blood boils. It just makes me want to punch something."

"I feel the same way you do, believe me. But getting upset about it won't do anything for you or us."

"What do you expect me to do then?"

"Help him."

"With what?"

"Everything. Help him move around, help him with physical therapy, getting things, anything he needs help with. You're his grandfather. I think he'd look up to you if you did all of those things for him."

"Doesn't he already?"

"This'll just impress him even more."

"Yeah, I suppose I could try that. Maybe it'll get my mind off things."

"Give it a shot. You may be surprised."

* * *

"Hey Maurice, can I ask you something?" Avriana asked softly.

"Sure."

"What does it feel like knowing you're stuck in that wheelchair?"

"Well considering that it's hopefully temporary, it's really not too bad. I actually find it to be kind of fun."

"Fun? How? I'd be scared out of my wits."

"I'll show you." he laughed as he took off at full speed down the narrow hallway going towards the bridge.

"Hey! That's not funny! Get back here!" Avriana yelled as she gave chase.

"What's going on out here?" Nadia asked as she poked her head out her bedroom door. "WHAT?! Maurice?!"

"I've got him mom!" Avriana replied as she ran past her.

"I hope so! That's a long hallway!"

"He won't get away from me that easily!"

"Good luck!"

* * *

"WHOA! Watch it Anemone!"

"Was that Maurice?"

"I think so dear."

"And there goes Avriana after him."

"Hi guys! Bye guys!" said Avriana as she ran past them.

"And let the party begin." Dominic chuckled.

"Looks like Avriana is going to have her hands full."

"How about we follow and see how this ends up?"

"Sounds like fun. Let's go."

* * *

"Darn it! Where'd he go?" Avriana asked herself when she reached the last crossing hallway. "How'd he get to be that fast already?"

"Avriana!"

"Oh, hey Anemone and Dominic."

"Where's Maurice?"

"I wish I knew Anemone. He sure is fast with that thing."

"Want our help?" Dominic asked. "Looks like you could use it."

"Sure." she replied out of breath. "Let's get him."

* * *

"Yikes!" Maeter yelled as she dived out of the way of her brother, crashing into the wall. "Ow…that hurt."

"You ok Maeter?!" Justin asked as he came running up towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what got into Maurice though? I haven't seen him this happy for a while."

"I don't know. Oh, hey guys."

"Did Maurice come flying by this way?" Anemone asked.

"Yeah. Maeter just had to dive into the wall and out of his way."

"Ok. Thanks. Let's go guys."

* * *

"What the hell?!" was all Holland could yell before he had to jump and dive over a very fast Maurice. "Maurice!!"

"We've got him dad!" Anemone yelled as the group of three ran past him.

"Hold on! I'm right behind you!"

* * *

"Looks like someone is in a good mood." Renton laughed as he saw Maurice go racing by their room.

"Why do you say that hon?"

"Maurice just went racing by in his chair laughing."

"Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Let him have some fun dear. He deserves it. Just as long as he doesn't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, you're…well, there goes the chase team." Eureka giggled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I see them. Looks like we have a long night ahead of us."

"That we do love."

* * *

"Have…to…stop…" was all Dominic could muster as the group of four stopped to catch their breath.

"Avriana, I thought you had all the spunk in your relationship?" Anemone asked.

"So…did…I. I guess I was wrong this time around."

"What are you going to do when you catch him?"

"Just love him to death I guess. Usually I give him the challenges. Looks like he figured it was his turn."

"Well he's doing a good job of it." Holland said panting.

"That he is. But when I get him back in my arms, I'm not letting him go for the rest of the night."

"Sounds like Anemone when she gets in that mood." Dominic chuckled.

"DOMINIC!!!!"

"Sorry dear." he laughed as he dodged her slaps.

"I'll let you off easy this time. Now, how do we catch someone in a wheelchair?"

"I wish I knew." said Holland. "We've never done something like this before."

"Well we have to keep going then." Avriana said with determination in her eyes. "No man of mine is going to avoid me like that."

"I love her spunk." Avriana giggled as the group once again began their search.

* * *

"Well look at you." Hilda laughed. "You look like you've been through the wringer a few times."

"You could say that." Maurice laughed as he chugged down a juice.

"What have you been doing?"

"Playing catch with Avriana, Holland, Dominic, and Anemone."

"Catch? What are they trying to catch?"

"Me." he laughed. "Well, got to go."

"What a kid." Hilda laughed as she watched him leave. "Looks like the others are going to have their hands full tonight."

* * *

"Man, where is he?" Anemone asked thirty minutes later. "We've been all over the main floor of the ship looking at every place he could go and he hasn't been anywhere."

"I wish I knew." Avriana replied. "I'm going to his room and look."

"We'll follow."

"Oh, hey guys." Maurice said with a smile as they walked into his doorway. "You look tired. Where've you been?"

"Looking for you." Anemone replied tiredly. "Where have you been?"

"Here in my room working on my assignments. Why?"

"You've…been…here…for…the…last…thirty minutes?!" Dominic asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to bed. You win Maurice." Holland said as he walked away. "You wore me out."

"Me too." Anemone replied. "Let's go hon. I plan on sleeping hard after this one."

"Right behind you."

"What about you Avriana?" Maurice chuckled. "Looks like you're a little tired yourself."

"You wore me out Mr. Thurston!" she said out of breath. "How'd you get to be that fast?"

"Good arm strength. I do lift weights in gym class you know."

"Obviously." she giggled. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know. I hope I didn't wear you out too bad."

"I'll survive." she said as she sat on his bed. "Where's Linck?"

"On the bridge with Talho I think, or at least that's the last I knew. He could be elsewhere."

"That's true. Boy, you so owe me after all that." Avriana laughed as she layed down on his bed.

"Call it even after all I've had to do to catch up to you ok?"

"Ok love, I can do that. Now, you up for a sundae? I could sure use one."

"I think I can pencil you in."

"Funny sweetie." she giggled as she hopped onto his lap. "But no getting away from me this time."

"I can't go anywhere with you on my lap anyways."

"That's the point."

"Cute." he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What? Don't you like me like this?"

"If I didn't, would I do this?" Maurice then pulled Avriana close and gave her the longest kiss she had ever gotten from him. By the time he released his hold from her, Avriana was completely out of breath and blushing.

"Wow…that was amazing Maurice."

"You think so?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers up and down her sides.

"Maurice, stop it! That tickles!" she giggled. "Now let's go get that sundae."

"On our way madame." he laughed as they rolled out of his room.

* * *

"My Holland, what happened to you?" Talho giggled as he walked into their room. "You look like you got ran over by a bus."

"By a bus you mean Maurice, yes."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that from Hilda. Did you catch him?"

"No. He tricked us by going to his room, making us look like fools looking for him for thirty minutes."

"That's…funny…" Talho laughed uncontrollably. "The great leader taken down by a teenager."

"Shut up." he replied grumpily as he changed into his boxer shorts for the night.

"Oh dear, come on, have a sense of humor will you? Maurice was just having a little fun. He deserves it."

"Yeah, well, he didn't need to make me feel like an idiot."

"Well our kids are going to do the same thing when they reach his age. So think of this as practice for yourself."

"Thanks." he chuckled.

"You're welcome." she said as she came out of their bathroom in a lacy nightgown.

"Talho…"

"What?"

"You…look amazing…"

"Thanks." she said softly. "I guess that's why I bought it."

"Huh?"

"I bought it to get your attention."

"Well you certainly did." he replied as he put his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad." she said after kissing him passionately, straddling his midsection as he lay on their bed. "You want to know to know something though?"

"And what's that?"

"_I'm not wearing any underwear."_ she whispered into his ear.

"I think I know where this is going." and as Talho lifted the nightgown off her body, Holland turned them over, threw their blankets over their bodies, and made love to each other for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

The next morning was a flurry of activity as news of Maurice's adventure in his chair became the main conversation of the day, causing laughs and jokes to come at anyone who was involved. The 606, 808, 909, Nirvash, and Venturion went out for the day to do some more scouting while Sarah and Eureka watched the children in the lounge. When Eureka heard of this news, a sudden tension hit the air of the ship. But Eureka, strong willed as she was, decided to give it a chance.

"Sarah."

"Eureka."

"Do we have all the kids today?"

"Yes we do. Other than the teenagers of course."

"Yes, I know."

"How's Maurice?"

"Doing better. I think his antics last night proved that."

"I know, I heard." she giggled. "I'm glad he's ok."

"Thank you."

"Why aren't you out with Renton today?"

"It's my turn to help watch the kids today."

"I see. Yeah, it was my turn to help watch them on the schedule too."

"I know. I saw."

"Listen Eureka, I can't keep working with you with this sort of Tension between us. Eventually something is going to go wrong and I don't want to be a part of it."

"Well you shouldn't have snuck onto the ship then."

"I still love him Eureka." and that's when Eureka turned and glared at her. This woman knew how to push all the wrong buttons. At that exact moment, she just wanted to tackle and rip her eyes out, throw her off the ship, and just let her die on this god forsaken planet. But she soon realized that this wasn't her. If Renton or their kids knew what she was thinking, it would surely drive them away, let alone scare her herself. She just took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and thought _"Ok, she still loves him, but she hasn't been chasing after him or been bugging us, so maybe it'll be ok after all. She has been working with mom, so it should be alright to talk and work with her. I'll just take my time and see how things go." _"Eureka, did you hear me?"

"Yes Sarah, I heard you. I guess I can't help how you feel about my husband, but you do realize where his heart is right?"

"Yeah, I do." she replied sadly. "But my feelings won't change for him, or at least I don't know if they ever will. But I promise I won't interfere with you two anymore. I've…caused enough problems as it is."

"Yes you have, but I'm willing to forget about them if you just leave him alone. Let us live our lives in peace like we do now."

"I'll try Eureka, that's all I can promise right now. But you also have to realize that every time I see you with him, my heart breaks. You have no idea how painful it is."

"Yes I do Sarah. More than you'll ever know."

"You…do?"

"Yes." and for the remainder of their watch, Eureka explained the story of when she was just fifteen going on sixteen, she found out how much she loved Renton and how he wasn't around to be able to tell him that.

* * *

"What a zoo." Hilda said as she tried to get through the mess of vines and weeds. "Who would've thought this stuff would grow this long."

"Tell me about it." Renton replied. "I can't see where I'm going."

"Where's a lawn mower when you need it?"

"Good question."

"I know there was some buildings somewhere…"

"Found them!" Renton yelled. "Here's a doorway!"

"Thank god! My hair is a mess now because of this stuff!"

"It doesn't look that bad." Renton laughed.

"Very funny. Geez, look at all of this stuff." Hilda said after she turned on her flashlight. "Looks like it's a collectibles store."

"Weird looking knick knacks."

"No kidding. Look at this. Hats, tattered shirts, boots, it's got everything here."

"That it does. Shot glasses, cups, all sorts of weird stuff. Hey, I think I found the name of this place."

"You did?"

"It's called Wall Drug."

"Weird name, but at least I know where we're at."

"That we do Hilda. Should we take some of this stuff back with us?"

"Sure. I think we can have some fun with it."

"Cool. Here's a bag. I've got mine."

"Thanks. Let the treasure hunt begin."

* * *

"Eureka…"

"So listen Sarah, no matter what you do, you'll never have Renton."

"I…can't believe he's gone through that much for just one woman. Talk about devotion."

"Yes, and it's only to me, so I suggest you move on and leave him alone. He's my husband, and that's the way it's staying."

"Eureka, I'm happy for you two, but that still won't change things for the time being. I guess it'll take that certain someone other than Renton to make me see how things really are."

"Maybe Sarah. But it's time for me to switch shifts."

"Ok Eureka, bye now."

* * *

"What's the matter dear?" Talho asked as she ran into Eureka in the hallway.

"Hi mom." Eureka replied with a heavy sigh. "I just got done having a lengthy conversation with Sarah."

"Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure. She says she's not going to interfere with me and Renton anymore, but I still don't believe her."

"Well she's under my supervision, so you can relax hon. Hey, what's that in your back pocket?"

"Oh, just something I was working on for fun."

"What?"

"Well, it's a song."

"A song?"

"Mhm. I was writing it for Renton."

"Oh really? Can I see it?"

"Well, ok. But don't tell Renton. I want to show him."

"Alright dear. What did you call it?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Sure." Talho replied softly. "Lets try to sing it together and I'll help you out then."

"Sing?! Me?"

"Just try Eureka. You can't be any worse than me."

"Well, ok…"

_As I lay here in our bed_

_I look at the stars dancing outside my window and think 'I love you'_

_Then as I turn around and look at you, I have to smile _

_I Just can't believe you're still here in my arms._

_But as I continue watch you sleep, I know you love me too._

_Chorus_

_Because you're dreaming, of the love we have._

_How we chase for those stars,_

_Reaching our dreams and_

_Striving for those goals _

_That others said we'd never reach_

_But that was until you gave me the hope_

_That we could reach those dreams together._

_Now as I go through the day_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_There you are_

_beating in my heart, _

_making me wish you were here,_

_Keeping me warm,_

_Keeping me safe_

_At my side._

_Chorus_

_When I get home, I leap into your arms_

_Never wanting to let you go_

_And as you look into my eyes,_

_you say 'I love you'_

_And with a warm smile_

_I say 'I love you too.'_

_Chorus_

_Because we're dreaming_

_Of our everlasting love….. _

"Eureka, that's beautiful."

"You think so mom?"

"Yes I do. You have a beautiful voice too. I'm surprised I never knew that about you."

"Oh mom." she giggled. "I'm not that good."

"Yes you are. With a soft voice like yours, it works perfectly."

"Thanks mom." she replied blushing. "Do you think Renton will like it?"

"If he doesn't I'll beat him myself."

"What do you think I should call it?"

"Well, how about…Dreaming?"

"Dreaming?"

"Yeah, since that's what this song is about."

"You're right. Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie. I had better get going now. My kids can't watch themselves."

"Ok mom. Thanks."

"You're welcome." and with a quick kiss to her forehead and a gentle hug, Talho left Eureka standing in the hallway with a smile to her face and a spring to her step.

* * *

"Well Renton, I think we did enough damage here."

"I think so too Hilda. My bag is full."

"So is mine. So many collectibles, so little time."

"No kidding." Renton chuckled. "Hey Hilda, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do you think we're on earth for?"

"I'm not sure Renton. This whole planet seems to be as normal as can be. I don't know what we're here for."

"Well I hope we figure it out soon. It feels like we're on a treasure hunt so far."

"I know, but we're collecting data of the land too as we go along."

"That's true. How is that going?"

"Slow, but we're finally getting the lay of the land, so we're finally getting a fix on where we are and where we are going next. I think the Izumo is going to split off from us for a time being and search other countries."

"Do we have a meeting place set up for when we go home?"

"I don't think we do yet. I think Holland, Dominic, and Jurgens are doing that right now."

"Ok. Well, let's head home. It's been a long day so far."

"Agreed. Besides, I'm hungry."

"Me too." he laughed.

* * *

"Very good Maurice." said Nadia as she was helping Maurice with his physical therapy. "Your leg movements are getting better."

"Thanks Nadia." he said as he laid there on his back. "Do you think I'll be able to walk again soon?"

"You should be able to. Ok, I'm going to bend your knees a bit ok? Let me know if you feel any pain alright?"

"Ok Nadia."

"Alright. Here we go." Nadia then pushed his leg up towards his chest slowly, making sure she didn't cause him and discomfort or pain. "How was that?"

"It was ok. A little bit of pain, but nothing major."

"Ok, but you still have to tell me that ok? You don't need to be damaging anything."

"Sorry Nadia."

"It's alright. Let's try it again."

"Ok." he replied as she pushed back up on his leg. "OW! Right there!"

"Ok, that's about halfway up. That's the best you've been so far. Can you move your legs at all?"

"A little bit."

"Can you show me?"

"Ok." Maurice then picked his legs up and bent his knees a bit. "I still can't walk on them though."

"That's fine. They're getting a lot better, so you are improving day by day like I thought you would."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Of course." Nadia giggled. "With the right amount of therapy, we should have you back on your feet in no time."

"Thanks Nadia."

"No problem kiddo. Oh, hey Holland."

"Hi guys." Holland said as he walked into the infirmary. "How are you doing Maurice?"

"A lot better. My legs are improving everyday."

"Good to hear. You two done then Nadia?"

"Yes we are for the day. Did you need something Holland?"

"No. I was just checking on my grandson here."

"That's good to hear. Ok Maurice, you can go now."

"Thanks Nadia. Can you help me down Holland?"

"Sure kiddo. Here you go." he chuckled as he gently set Maurice into his wheelchair. "Ok, all set."

"Thanks Holland."

"What's the matter Maurice? You look a little upset."

"Well, this is the first you've seen me since I first got out of the infirmary."

"Sorry about that. I felt so bad about what happened that it clouded my mind a bit."

"It's alright. I have a pretty good idea how you feel. Hey, do you think you can make me some lunch? It's hard to do being stuck in this thing."

"Sure kiddo." he chuckled as he pushed him along. "Lunch is on me."

* * *

"Hey Matthieu!"

"Well hey Eureka. Need something?"

"I know you just got back from scouting, but I was wondering, can you make music at all?"

"Well I can't make music, but I can mix and edit it. Why?"

"Well…I wrote this song for Renton and I was wondering if you had some music I could play it with."

"You wrote a song? Pretty impressive Eureka. Come to my room. Let's see what we can do."

* * *

"You guys find anything?" Talho asked as the 909, 606, and Nirvash got into their pods.

"Not a thing." said Holland as he climbed out of the 909. "Just a bunch of collapsed buildings and rusted out cars."

"How about you Hilda?"

"Well, me and Renton came out with a bunch of stuff."

"Oh really?"

"Yes ma'am." Renton chuckled. "Got a few bags full of things."

"Ooh goody, sounds like we got some treasure." Talho giggled. "Let's get it into the lounge and take a look at it."

"Ok Talho. Any word from the Venturion yet?"

"Still waiting on them Renton. Don't worry though. I'm sure they'll show back up eventually."

* * *

"Let's go Dominic! I'd like to get home and out of this dingy place sooner or later you know!"

"Just hold on Anemone. I'm not going to rush through things."

"It's just a library Dominic. It's not like we're going to find anything interesting here."

"It's no ordinary library hon. It's a law library. Now I can finally learn how we lived ten thousand years ago."

"Don't we do that with the history books we've already recovered?"

"Those just tell of the history of this world. They don't really tell us how we used to live. This gives me a better understanding of how we did back then."

"Well just grab them and let's go already! You can look at them when we get back to the Gekko."

"Ok, ok. I'll throw them into one of the Venturions storage cabins. Can you help me load them up?"

"I guess so."

"What's the matter?"

"I miss you?"

"What? How? You're always around me."

"That's not what I mean Dominic! You're always reading, taking notes, working, or doing other things. You've been completely ignoring me and the girls."

"No I haven't. besides, I'm only doing my job when it comes to intelligence."

"Yes you are Dominic!" Anemone yelled with tears in her eyes. "I do just as much as you but I do it with my girls so they know that their mother loves them! But you just go hiding off in another room, not wanting anyone to bug you! It's been like this since the whole earth mission thing started! I'm tired of it! I can't do it anymore!"

"Anemone…"

"Listen Dominic, this is the only ultimatum I'm giving you right now. It's either work, or your family." She then got into the Venturion and started the engines for their journey home.

* * *

"Hey guys! Welcome…home…ANEMONE!" Talho yelled as she ran after her daughter. "Wait! What's wrong?"

"Well, looks like my afternoon is shot." Dominic said to himself as he walked into the ship.

* * *

"Anemone! Stop!" Talho yelled as she finally grabbed onto her daughter. "It's ok hon. It's just me." she said softly as she hugged her. "Now what's the matter sweetie?"

"N-nothing mom. I'm ok."

"No you're not, so don't give me that crap. I know you better than that. Remember, this is your mom you're talking to."

"I know." Anemone replied with a weak smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Now what's going on?"

"Well, I got into a fight with Dominic."

"Again?"

"Well this time it's about his work."

"What about it?"

"He's been completely ignoring us since this whole earth mission started mom. I work with our girls around me so that way they know I'm around."

"That's a perfectly fine idea. You work while paying attention to them. But what does that have to do with Dominic?"

"He never does that. He just sits in another room, completely ignoring us. Granted yes, I can get him to not work on occasion, but that's it. He'd rather do his intelligence work than be with his family."

"That would explain why I haven't seen much of him lately. Is that why you guys were out so long?"

"Yeah. He found a law library, so he wanted to check it out."

"I see."

"What do you think I should do mom?"

"Well, if it's as bad as you make it sound, he should be taking some time off and spend it with you and his family. It's only the right thing to do."

"You're right mom. Thanks."

"No problem sweetie. Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate to calm your nerves a bit."

"Ok mom."

* * *

"_So far so good." _Dominic thought to himself as he sat in his makeshift office a little later on. _"Now to get some work done around here."_

"I don't think so Dominic." Talho said from his doorway.

"T-Talho…can I help you with something?" he chuckled nervously.

"No, but from here on out, you're off duty."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"But there's a ton of research and information that I need to go over!"

"Woz and Hap can handle that with ease. All your work is interfering with your marriage, so I suggest you take care of that before you end up losing a loving wife and two beautiful little girls."

"Yeah, I suppose." he replied with a sigh. "I'm just trying to show them how hard of a worker I am. I want my girls to see how much I'm trying to provide for them."

"You can do that without working your tail off and ignoring them in the process. Now move."

"Yes ma'am. How long am I off duty for?"

"Until I see fit to reinstate you. So this office is off limits from here on out."

* * *

"You don't have to prove anything to us Dominic." Anemone said as he entered the hallway.

"Anemone…"

"You just being here with us and doing regular work already proves what kind of provider you are to your kids. But when your work starts to interfere with those things, you're going to run into problems like this."

"Yeah…but…I just don't want to dissapoint you guys."

"You haven't since the day I married you hon." she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I admire your dedication to your work, but we need some time with you also. We miss you."

"I pushed it that far huh?"

"Yes you did. I don't want to lose you to your military work, and neither do those two girls waiting for us in our room."

"Point well taken dear. Let's go."

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't do anything for you Eureka."

"It's ok Matthieu. Maybe when we get home we can do something then."

"I think we can. I have a few connections with some record companies, so I'll try to see what I can do. You may have a hit there Eureka."

"Well I want to keep it to myself first. I want Renton to see it."

"That's fine Eureka. It is yours, so do what you want, ok?"

"Right. Thanks Matthieu."

"Anytime Eureka. I have to go check in with Hilda and Justin. I'm sure Renton will love that when he sees it."

"I hope so. Bye Matthieu!"

"See you later Eureka."

* * *

"So you guys are pulling ahead then eh?"

"Yes we are Holland." said Jurgens. "We aren't doing much by following you around, so we're going to head over seas and check over there. Hopefully we'll find out what's going on around here."

"Well I guess I have no choice in that matter. When will you be back? We have three weeks or a little less left in this mission."

"We'll meet back at this location the day before we head home. I have all the coordinates set, so we should be fine. The only thing we'll have to do is leave Mr. Jackson's KLF with you so he's got it."

"It'll have to be kept in the middle of the hangar, but that's fine. It'll have to take turns with the charging bays."

"Ok then. I'll have it loaded up right away. Until we see each other again commander."

"Until the General. You guys be careful out there."

"And you the same."

* * *

"So there they go." Steve said as he and Julia watched the Izumo take off. "Are you sure you want to stay here with these guys?"

"Of course. They're my family, and I'm not leaving them behind."

"I should've known that." he chuckled. "But that's your family up there too you know."

"Only Jurgens is. Everyone else is just my comrades. I care for them like friends, but nothing comes close to the feeling of family."

"Speaking of that, how is our little one coming along?"

"Just fine darling. I've been doing regular checkups with Nadia like I've been told to."

"Good to hear hon. How is Nadia's little one doing?"

"Hers is coming along great too. We're only about a month apart, so it's kind of exciting that we're both having babies."

"I guess so." he chuckled. "She's at two months and you're at three right?"

"About right dear. Speaking of that, do you want a little boy or girl?"

"A boy of course."

"Go figure." she giggled. "Typical man."

"You know it." he laughed. "But no matter what we have, you know I'll be happy with it."

"I know, and so will I. I love you darling."

"I love you too." and with a gentle kiss and a caring hug, the two lovers left the bridge and went to the dining hall for a peaceful dinner together.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out today Holland."

"Sure Maurice. I had to make up for what I did, so I figured, with the help of Talho of course, that I should make it up to you somehow."

"Talho got to you again didn't she?"

"That she did." he chuckled. "She really knows how to knock some sense into me."

"That's grandma for you."

"Yes it is. Nice pictures of Avriana you got there bud."

"Thanks." Maurice chuckled. "Avriana hasn't seen them yet."

"Why not?"

"Usually I have them put away so only I can see them."

"Looks like they're from one of our parties."

"They are. They're from the outdoor party we had in Alcoa city the last night we were there."

"Oh, ok. I remember that one. You should keep them out. I think she'd like to know you have pictures of her on your desk."

"You're probably right Holland. I think I will from now on."

"Good. Well, I had better get back to work. I'll help you out tomorrow too."

"Ok Holland. See you tomorrow."

"Plan on it."

* * *

"What a day."

"What's the matter love?" Eureka asked as Renton plopped down onto their bed.

"It's just been a long day, that's all. Catergorizing, organizing, and cleaning all the things we collected today took a lot out of me. Granted they were all small things, but it was a lot of them."

"Want me to get you something?"

"A nice shower, a hot dinner, and a wonderful night with my wife. Is that possible?"

"But of course." she said with a warm smile. "It may be hard though with two little ones to take care of."

"Oh those speedbumps." Renton chuckled. "Did they behave today?"

"Timothy was a little fussy as always, but they were fine otherwise."

"Typical day from the way it sounds."

"DADDY!!!" Felicity yelled as she ran into their room and onto her fathers stomach.

"Oof!! Hi baby." he laughed. "Did you behave for your mother today while dad was at work?"

"Yes daddy! I got to play with Sarah all day."

"Oh you did, did you? How'd that go hon?"

"It went fine. There was some tension, but no fighting or arguments."

"Good. So what did you do today Felicity?"

"Play games, color, and watch cartoons."

"Did you behave for Sarah?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good girl. Why don't you go to your room and play ok?"

"Ok daddy!"

"Where's Timothy at?"

"Maeter is watching over him right now. Justin is helping."

"What a gentleman."

"That he is sweetie. What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me dear. I'm hitting the shower."

"Ok. I'll have something special made up for you by the time you get out."

"Special huh? Can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve Mrs. Thurston."

"You just get into that shower. I'll have your supper ready by the time you get out."

"What about you?"

"I've got it covered." she said after a gentle kiss. "Don't you worry about it."

"Yes dear." he said softly as she left. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

* * *

"What's up with you Maeter?"

"I haven't seen Justin all day, Avriana. Usually we try to spend a little time together."

"Well I haven't seen Maurice either if it makes you feel any better. Apparently he was with Holland almost all day today."

"Holland was with Maurice?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"Have you tried calling Justin on his phone at all?"

"A few times but he's never answered."

"He's probably just taking some time to himself today."

"Like I did the other day."

"You could say that yes."

"Well I guess I'll leave him be then. He does deserve a day off here and there."

"So does Maurice, but I think he'll be having a lot of those these days."

"How is he doing today?"

"Mom said his legs are getting better by the day, so he should hopefully be up and about soon."

"Thank god for that."

"No kidding. Speaking of that, I should go visit him anyways. It'd be nice to see him at least once today."

"And I'll try to go hunt down Justin." Maeter giggled. "See you later!"

"Later sis!"

* * *

"_That shower sure felt good." _Renton thought to himself as he stepped into their room from the bathroom. _"I sure needed that."_

"Feel better sweetie?" Eureka giggled as she looked at his disheveled hair.

"Oh, yes I do." he chuckled. "Mmm, smells good in here."

"I made grilled chicken with a light marinara sauce, stuffing, and potatoes with chicken gravy."

"Sounds great. Thanks love."

"Anything for my husband."

"I know." he replied softly as he sat down to eat with his wife.

* * *

"Well well, what if it isn't Maurice Thurston." Avriana giggled.

"Oh, hey Avriana. What's up?"

"Just stopping by to say hi since I haven't seen you all day."

"Geez, I was wondering why it was so quiet today…"

"That had better not be an insult sweetie."

"Of course not. If it was, I'd be in more trouble that what I'm already in since I can't walk at the moment."

"Ok, had to check anyways." she laughed. "Hey, where'd you get those pictures of me?"

"I took them at Alcoa city when we had that party."

"Oh, you mean that outdoor cookout?"

"That be the one."

"I didn't think I looked that beautiful."

"Why do you think I have them here?"

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm beautiful?"

"Beautiful, gorgeous…"

"Oh Maurice…," She giggled as she blushed. "that's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"Well now you know you are. You're the first and last thing I see everday."

"Thank you. That's so sweet."

"You're welcome…ow…"

"You ok Maurice?!" Avriana asked as she shot up from sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just my knees acting up a bit. I'll be ok."

"Are you sure? Want me to call mom?"

"No, you don't have to. I'll go see her myself."

"Uh-uh, I'm taking you myself. Let's go mister."

* * *

"Thanks for dinner hon." said Renton as he got up to stretch out. "It was delicious."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

"I love whatever you make."

"I know." she replied as she took their plates. "Be right back. I'm going to run these to the kitchen."

"Ok beautiful."

"Oh Renton." she giggled as she left the room.

"_Now to see what's on our movie selection lists." _he thought to himself as he laid down on their bed. "Huh, what's this?" Renton then lifted his head and picked up the piece of folded paper that was sitting on his pillow. When he unfolded it, he couldn't believe what he saw. "Eureka wrote a song…for me?"

"I see you found it." Eureka said softly as she walked back into their room. "I hope you like it."

"Well let's read it and find out."

"Better yet, let me sing it to you."

"You…can…sing?"

"Just listen…

_As I lay here in our bed_

_I look at the stars dancing outside my window and think 'I love you'_

_Then as I turn around and look at you, I have to smile _

_I Just can't believe you're still here in my arms._

_But as I continue watch you sleep, I know you love me too._

_Chorus_

_Because you're dreaming, of the love we have._

_How we chase for those stars,_

_Reaching our dreams and_

_Striving for those goals _

_That others said we'd never reach_

_But that was until you gave me the hope_

_That we could reach those dreams together._

_Now as I go through the day_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_There you are_

_beating in my heart, _

_making me wish you were here,_

_Keeping me warm,_

_Keeping me safe_

_At my side._

_Chorus_

_When I get home, I leap into your arms_

_Never wanting to let you go_

_And as you look into my eyes,_

_you say 'I love you'_

_And with a warm smile_

_I say 'I love you too.'_

_Chorus_

_Because we're dreaming_

_Of our everlasting love….. _

"That was beautiful love. When did you make this?"

"I've been working on it on and off for a little while now. I showed it to mom first and she helped me pick a title for it."

"What is it called?"

"Dreaming."

"Well it's a beautiful song darling. You did a wonderful job on it."

"You think so?"

"Of course. I wouldn't think so otherwise."

"Oh Renton…" she said as the tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

"So your legs are spazzing out a bit?"

"Yes Nadia."

"Well Maurice, that could either be a good or bad thing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it could be your body wanting to get your legs moving, or it may be that your legs won't move any more than what they have. When did they start doing this?"

"Yesterday, but I thought nothing of it other than maybe small cramps."

"Well for tonight I'll just give you some aspirin to keep them down. Tomorrow we're going to put you on a walker to see if we can get your legs working again."

"Sounds great Nadia. Thanks."

"No problem. Just get to bed now and get some rest, okay?"

"Sure."

"I'll take care of him." Avriana giggled. "I'll tie him down if I have to."

"Be easy on him dear." Nadia laughed. "He's in rough enough shape as it is."

"Yeah, no kidding." Maurice chuckled.

"Ok, ok, I'll be gentle."

"Thanks Avriana."

"No problem sweetie. Night mom."

"Night kids."

* * *

"Now how did it feel to have a day off with your family?"

"Pretty nice now that you mention it." Dominic said gently as he and Anemone laid their girls down for the night. "I never realized how much I missed it until now."

"Now you know what you've been missing all this time."

"Well at least they didn't grow up and have kids on me already." he chuckled.

"They would have if you had kept it up much longer."

"Yeah you're probably right. I've been so focused on my work that I never saw how fast they were growing up on us."

"I know. I've been there the entire time to watch them."

"Point well taken dear." he replied quietly as he watched Lisa fall asleep. "More than you will ever know."

"I hope so. I don't want your career pulling us apart." Dominic just stood there and stared at his wife as she sat next to Sarah gently brushing her hair with her hands as Sara peacefully fell asleep. As Dominic watched, Anemone's words hit close to his heart. Anemone knew that he was trying to provide for his family, but as he watched as the moon glowed peacefully off her hair, Dominic realized that she was right. He had always tried to spend time with his family, but his job usually became the first thing in his life. There were always intelligence reports to go over, meetings with the information bureau and the NFA, and anything else that had to do with the military life that he had chosen for himself. But as he stood there, he finally realized that he was making a grave mistake taking his job over his family. It was stupid of him, but he was doing what he thought was best for them by providing a future that his family never really gave him at all. "Dominic?"

"Huh? What? Yes dear?"

"Why do you work so hard?"

"Why?"

"Yes."

"I'm just trying to provide for you guys by giving you a future that I never got with my family. I want to prove not only to our girls, but to you as well, that I can do it."

"Sweetie, you can do that without doing that. We're more than well off, so you don't need to be working yourself to the bone just to prove yourself to us. Right now I just want you to be a father to our girls and for you to be my husband for a change, not a military man."

"Anemone…"

"I mean it Dominic. Take a break from the military, or quit while you're ahead. If you keep it up like this, it's going to eventually catch up with you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he replied softly as he watched Lisa sleep. "I just thought I was doing what was best for all of you."

"Well don't from now on. Just be the Dominic I married, ok?"

"Alright hon, I can do that." and with a soft kiss and a gentle hug, the young couple watched as their two girls peacefully slept with their parents at their side.


	21. Uninvited Guests

Chapter 21- Uninvited guests

"A whole invasion sir!"

"Of course Jacobson. We can't let the federation army have the earth all to themselves. We have to strike back."

"But they're already on our tail! If we fire it now we'll be in hot water for sure!"

"I'm the commander of this ship! We must follow Dewey's plans to the end of time if we have to! We can't let the coralian race destroy humanity!"

"But sir!"

"Quiet lieutenant! I make the orders here! Oratorio number eight fire!"

* * *

"Well how is Maurice doing Nadia?"

"Hey Holland. He seems to be doing ok. I got him walking on a walker with Avriana and Talho's help. He seems to be holding up just fine."

"Thanks for the help you've given him. It's really been a blessing."

"It's part of my job Holland, so don't worry about it."

"True enough."

"So are we taking off then?"

"Yeah. We will be shortly."

"Ok. I'll get Maurice ready to go then."

"Sounds good. See you in a bit."

* * *

"_Julia, it's Gidget. You're wanted on the bridge."_

"Be right there Gidget. Are we ready to head out?"

"_Yes we are."_

"Ok, thanks. I'll be right there in a few minutes."

"_Copy that."_

"Oh, no more fun?" Steve chuckled as the two got dressed.

"Now sweetie, you know I'd love to continue what we're doing, but duty calls."

"All right, you win this round."

"I'll be back for round two later." she said seductively.

"Can't wait hon."

* * *

"Easy Maurice, one step at a time." said Talho softly. "Don't push yourself"

"I won't. My arms are getting tired though."

"Ok. Avriana, bring his wheelchair up."

"Right behind you sweetie." she replied as she brought the chair up behind him.

"Thanks." he said as he sat down. "It felt good to walk again though."

"Well you're off to an excellent start Maurice. Keep it up."

"Thanks Talho."

"Sure. Now you two had better go get strapped in. We'll be taking off in a little bit."

"Ok Talho." Avriana said as Talho walked away. "Let's go get ourselves strapped in."

"Lead the way."

* * *

"You're flying today Doggie?" Julia asked as she reached the bridge. "I thought Maeter usually took first shift?"

"She didn't want to today, so me and Talho took over. We don't mind though."

"Well ok then. We all set to go?"

"Ready and able." Hap replied with a thumbs up. "All readings normal. Security checks complete and all crew are on board."

"Ok, let's get going. GekkoState, prepare for launch!"

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH! Nobody told me we were leaving!" Sarah yelled as she rolled out of her bed. "What's wrong with these people!"

"Sarah, you alright!" Maeter asked as they leveled off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come in."

"Are you sure?" Maeter giggled as she walked in. "You look a little mad to me."

"Wouldn't you be too if you got woken up like this?"

"I was once. We did a trajectory flight while I was snoozing in our room, and Woz turned on the antigravity controls after we left the atmosphere. I ended up from being on my bed to being on the floor in one split second."

"Ouch, that had to hurt."

"Believe me, it did. You got it easy, trust me."

"Sounds like it…did everyone eat already?"

"Yeah. Why, you hungry?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"Well if you're going to be that way, I'm leaving."

"Wait! Sorry, I guess I still have some things to work on."

"No kidding. You best realize something Sarah. I don't put up with attitudes like yours, so I suggest you cool it before I get into you myself."

"Strong just like your mother is huh?"

"You bet I am. Now, do you want to eat or what?"

"Yeah…"

"Well get up then! I'm hungry too!"

* * *

"HOLLAND! GET TO THE BRIDGE QUICK!" Talho yelled over the intercom an hour later after they had left. 

"_On my way!" _he replied from their room.

"I can't believe this." Julia said with her jaw dropped to the floor. "I didn't think it was possible again."

"Well it is, that's the bad part. Who would've thought they'd shoot their way down here though."

"Talk about a bad surprise, that's for sure."

"No kidding. Hey, Holland!"

"What's the big emergency?" he asked as he rushed down the stairs.

"Look at this!"

"What the hell!" was all he could yell as soon as he saw Woz's computer screen.

"That's what I said, believe me."

"But how? I thought the NRA had no way of getting down here!"

"That's what I thought too!" Julia chimed in with a concerned tone. "But apparently they're up to their old tricks again. I have Woz going over all the calculations right now. We should be ready to go in the map room in a few minutes."

"Alright then. Let's head up there and see what we're dealing with. Doggie, keep your eyes open for any rebels. Gidget, page everyone and have them get the LFO's ready. Looks like we're in for the fight of our lives again."

* * *

"What do you mean there are rebel forces in the area!" Jurgens yelled. "It's impossible!"

"That's what we thought sir!"

"This had better be a joke communications officer!"

"I wish it was sir." said Karen, who was now Jurgens new second in command. "But so far all of our data proves correct. They have infiltrated earth."

"Dammit! We need to find the Gekko right away! They may have left where they're at, so leave all lines of communication open! Johnson, make sure you keep us out of the rebels radar!"

"Sir!"

"What is it communications officer?"

"A Communication sir!"

"From who?"

"The federation fleet!"

"What!"

* * *

"So how many ships did they bring down with them?" 

"Well Talho, from the figures that Woz gave us, apparently it's six thousand ships with numerous KLF's aboard each one." Julia replied. "And that's not even the tip of the iceberg."

"It's not?"

"No. apparently the federation fleet is right behind them, about ten thousand strong from the last calculations."

"So we're not alone then."

"Not by a long shot."

"Where did they come in at?" Hap asked.

"Right here, somewhere above the pacific ocean."

"So they didn't attack the control cluster?"

"Not at the moment no. They may just be trying to claim earth as their own."

"Dammit." Holland said grudgingly. "They just can't leave well enough alone can they?"

"I'm afraid not. Now, with the earth as covered by forests and trees as it is, there's now plenty of places for them to hide."

"Giving them plenty of time to set camp and get their defenses online."

"Correct."

"So we've been basically forced into another war, haven't we?" Steve asked.

"Looks that way."

"Well, I guess we have no choice then. We'll have to find a spot to land ourselves and set up camp and a base ourselves."

"Not by ourselves." Holland replied. "That'd put us at a major disadvantage. We'll have to join up with the rest of the NFA forces and get a plan from there. Julia, where are they now?"

"All over the place unfortunately trying to chase the rebels forces down. But they can't really do much unless they fire first."

"It figures. Alright, I want everyone on alert mode. We'll have Gidget begin communications and see who we can link up with. Have the Nirvash, Venturion, 606, and 808 go on standby. I'll do the same with the 909. Everyone else, you know what to do."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Admiral Benson, sir!"

"_Good to see you General, I just wish it was under better circumstances."_

"Yeah, no kidding. What's our status right now?"

"_At this point in time we're not sure. The rebel forces came in before we had a chance to react to them. We didn't find out about it from intelligence until it was too late."_

"So they built another one of those right from under our noses!"

"_I'm afraid so General."_

"Dammit!"

"_Any word from the GekkoState?"_

"Negative. We're still trying to find them."

"_I see. I'm sure the rebel forces have already started finding places to land and hide. I suggest we do the same."_

"Not until we link up with the GekkoState. We're not leaving them behind."

"_Alright then. Get your communications officer on that right away. Try the long range frequencies if you have to. Just make sure you find them."_

"Roger that Admiral. We'll let you know when we do."

"_Good. See that you do. We'll fly by your side until contact is confirmed."_

"Ok. Thank you sir."

* * *

"Matthieu, make sure all of your weapons are fully loaded!"

"Ok Honey!"

"Anemone, is the Venturion all set to go?"

"Roger! All batteries are fully charged! Weapons on standby. We can launch anytime!"

"Good. Nirvash, what's your status?"

"Same here Hilda." Eureka replied. "We're all set."

"Alright then. I want everyone on alert mode. Be prepared to take off at a moments notice! Anemone, I want you to make sure Avriana and Maurice stay back. We don't want them involved in something like this right now."

"Ok Hilda."

"Good. Dominic, how do things look right now?"

"So far everything has been buzzing. There's more traffic on the airwaves than I can keep up with. It's mass chaos out there."

"Perfect. That just makes things worse. Holland, what do we do next?"

"We wait."

"For what!"

"We don't make a move until they do. So far they haven't shown any hostility other than shooting their way down here. So until an actual shot is fired, we remain on standby."

"What do we do until then?"

"Like I said, we wait."

* * *

"Captain!"

"What is it communication officer?"

"I just got a transmission from the Artimus. They've located the Gekko!"

"Excellent! Where are they?"

"About six hours from our position sir! They're heading west towards us!"

"Excellent work officer. Pilot, turn this thing around! Set our course for the Gekko!"

"Yes sir!"

"Communications officer! Send a transmission back to the Artimus! Tell them to contact the Gekko and let them know we're on our way! We rendevous in six hours or less!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge of the ship, Tensions between the crew members was high as they frantically tried to scan the skies and all their radio frequencies for any sign of rebel activity. Talho sat in the captains seat, her gut turning, almost knowing right at that moment that the tables had been turned on them. 

"Talho!"

"What's the matter Gidget?"

"We've got a communication coming from a federation battleship!"

"Who is it?"

"It's the Artimus!"

"Hmm…the Artimus…Oh yes, I know them. They're part of the thirty second airborne battleship brigade. Patch them through."

"Ok."

"_GekkoState, this is federation battleship Artimus, Captain Jackson Smith reporting. Do you copy?"_

"Artimus, this is the GekkoState, we read you."

"_T-Talho Yuki? From intelligence?"_

"How do you know me?"

"_We used to work together side by side until I got promoted."_

"Oh, ok, I remember you now. But this isn't exactly the time to reminiscing."

"_Of course. I have a message for you from the Izumo. They are headed in your direction. They along with the Xavier should meet up with you sometime within the next several hours."_

"Copy that. What's your location?"

"_Not sure. We don't have a bearing on this land yet."_

"I see. We're going to send you a set of coordinates. We know where there's an old military base. We'll land back there. You may join us if you'd like. When we arrive, we will wait for the Izumo and the Xavier to show up. When they do, we can all get together, create a plan, and go from there."

"_Roger that. We just received your coordinates. We'll see you there."_

"Alright. Gekko out."

"_Artimus out."_

"You used to know him?" Gidget asked curiously after the radio went quiet. 

"Yeah, I did, but I don't want to get into that right now."

"Oh, ok."

"Anything else on the airwaves right now?"

"No. Things have been crazy, so I can't get a bearing on anything. It's really confusing out there right now."

"Sounds like it. Woz, anything on the radar yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm not liking this."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"I think we all do Woz. Alright, everyone listen up! I want you all to go on patrol mode! Gidget, have the 808 and 606 go out on a scouting mission. Keep the Venturion, Nirvash, and 909 on standby. I want everyone else to hang on tight. I think we're going to be in for a wild ride."

"What about the Newhope?" Hap asked, a worried tone on his voice.

"Don't worry about them Hap. We're not letting them go out. Maurice is in no condition to be out there. I'm sure your daughter feels the same way."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just had to ask."

"Don't worry about it Hap. Ken-goh, remove the safety locks from the weapons. Be prepared for any enemy fire."

"Roger that."

"Alright, let the fight for earth begin."

* * *

A little bit later on in the hangar, Hilda and Matthieu were getting ready to head out on their orders to scout the skies for any rebel resistance. As they did their preflight checks, Justin was trying to convince Hilda to let him go out with them, which Hilda, as protective of the kids as she was, wouldn't have any part of.

"Let me go out there with you!"

"NO Justin!"

"But I want to help!"

"Listen bud," Hilda said with a warm smile as she put a hand on his shoulder, "I admire your wanting to help, but you have no idea of how to fight out there. Me and Matthieu have it covered. You just stay here and help keep an eye on the little ones."

"But I want to! I…want to…protect Maeter. I promised her that I would."

"That's my son." Hilda said sofly as she hugged him. "Wanting to protect the one he loves."

"I'm…your…son?"

"Is that ok?"

"Yeah it is…mom." 

"Thanks bud." Hilda replied as tears began to fall from her eyes. "You just made me the happiest mother in the world."

"I guess so." Justin laughed lightly. "I'm happy you took me in."

"I'm happy we did too. But you had better go stay by Maeter's side. I'm sure she's looking for you right now."

"But…I still want to go with you."

"I know you do bud, but maybe when you have some more LFO training. We'll figure that out when we return home, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Sure, you have my word."

"Ok. Just be careful out there, mom."

"We will. Better get going, ok?"

"Alright." and as the two gave each other one more quick gentle hug before heading off in their separate directions, Matthieu just sat in his 606 and smiled. _"Well, looks like I have a family after all." _He thought to himself as he got prepared to take off. _"I guess having a kid around isn't so bad after all."_

* * *

"Renton!"

"Eureka, what's wrong hon?"

"Did you hear what happened?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, I did. Looks like we're in it for the long haul again."

"But…why?" she asked as tears began to form in her eyes. "I…don't want to fight anymore…"

"Neither do I love, but we knew this might have been a possibility when we entered this mission. Looks like that possibility is a reality now."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Eureka, you know what we have to do now. There's nothing we can do about it. It's part of our job now. You knew that when we registered with the NFA."

"I know dear."

"Listen, I'm going to go spend some time with Felicity and Timothy to calm down for a bit. Want to join me?"

"They're our kids, why wouldn't I?" she giggled lightly. "You should know better than that."

"Of course, I should've known." he chuckled. "Come on hon, I think it's time we spent some family time with our younger ones."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hilda 808, ready for launch!" Hilda said as she got the 808 locked onto the catapault. "Matthieu, you ready?"

"Ready honey!"

"Alright! 808 launching now!" and with sparks and and the squealing of tires, the 808 shot off the catapault and into the morning skies. The 606 soon followed in pursuit close behind, never letting his wife out of his sites. "Gekko, this is the 808. Well be splitting off shortly. Be sure to keep the other LFO's on standby if we need them."

"_This is the Gekko, roger that." _Talho replied over the radio. _"Watch your backs out there. We don't know what the rebel forces have up their sleeves yet."_

"Can do. 808 out. Let's go Matthieu!"

"Right behind you honey!"

* * *

"Hey Dominic, anything yet from the federation fleet?" Holland asked as he walked into the meeting room. "We're flying by the seat of our pants here."

"I wish I had something, but unfortunately I don't. Things have been, well, it's hard to explain really."

"Don't worry, I get it. Basically we're in one big soupy mess right?"

"Pretty much. I haven't heard if the rebel forces have set up bases of operation or not, so that's all up in the air also."

"Perfect. Bring up the map will you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Ok, do we have the location that they came in with identified yet?"

"Yeah, over here." Dominic then moved the map to a location over the pacific ocean. "They fired the oratorio over what is called the Hawaiin Islands. They didn't land there though since the federation was in close pursuit. But as soon as they got in, all the ships spread out and split off, leaving the federation in mass confusion as to where they were going. So now it's a manhunt to find them, stop their operations, and hopefully take them into custody without further incident."

"But we already know how that's going to end up."

"Yeah. Right into another bloody war."

"Dammit." was all Holland could mutter to himself as he and Dominic continued studying the map, trying to plot their next move and how they could avoid this situation. But as Dominic watched him, he knew from the bottom of his gut that they were once again, no matter what they did, in for the fight of their lives.

* * *

"808, this is the 606. So far my sector is clear."

"_606, roger that. No sign of rebel activity from my sector either. I've seen a few of their battleships, but they didn't react when they saw me. It makes me wonder what they're up to."_

"Same here. Can I ask you something?"

"_Sure. What's up?"_

"Are you really going to take Justin in as our son?"

"_Yes I am Matthieu. I knew there was something about him when we first met him. I love that kid more than anything."_

"Well if you feel that way, I guess it unanimous. Besides, I get along with him pretty well myself."

"_That you do. MATTHIEU, WATCH OUT!"_

"Dammit!" was all Hilda heard over the radio before a sudden explosion rocked the cockpit of the 808. _"MATTHIEU! NOOOO!"_

"I'm right here honey!" he yelled back to her. Hilda then breathed a sigh of relief as Matthieu came out of the plume of smoke. But she noticed right away the 606 was badly damaged. _"Matthieu, are you ok!"_

"I'm fine, but I can't fight. My right arm got damaged severly. We have to get back before they fire again."

"_Roger that! Gekko, this is the 808! Do you copy!"_

"808, this is the Gekko, what's wrong?" Julia replied concerned.

"_The 606 was just hit by enemy fire! He's severly damaged but still able to fly. I'll try to back him but, but scatter the other LFO's right away!"_

"Roger that! Hurry back! Gidget, scramble the 909 and Nirvash! Have them get out there right away!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Holland, what's going on!" Renton asked as he, Eureka, and Holland were running towards the hangar. "We aren't under attack or anything."

"The 606 and 808 came under surprise enemy fire. We have to go back them up in case the rebels decide to attack again."

"So it's begun then." Eureka replied as they reached the hangar door and ran down the stairs.

"Looks that way Eureka. Ok, load up and let's go!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

"Matthiue, can you make it back?"

"_My battery power is getting low! I think they short circuited something when they got me. I may have a fifty fifty chance of getting this thing home."_

"Well shut off everything you don't need! Try to conserve power!"

"_Alright!"_

"_808! 808! This is the Nirvash! Do you copy!"_

"Nirvash, this is the 808! I've got you on the radar!"

"_What's your status?"_

"I'm fine, but the 606 is badly damaged and is losing power quickly! He may not make it!"

"_We'll be there shortly! The 909 is right beside us to back you up!"_

"Copy that! Thanks Eureka. 606, did you hear that?"

"_I heard them Hilda. Thanks."_

"Good. Just hang tight."

* * *

"Holland, rebel KLF's just came up on the radar!" Renton yelled several minutes later. "They're on our left side heading towards us at a fast pace! Contact in two minutes!"

"Thanks Renton, I see them! Just race on ahead and recover the 606! Have Hilda join up with me afterwards! I'll try to hold them back for the time being!"

"Roger! Ok Eureka, let's go hon."

"Right!"

* * *

"808!"

"_Nirvash!"_

"Are you guys alright?"

"_We're fine Eureka. 606 is about ready to shut down!"_

"Right! We'll carry him back! Holland needs backup! He should be in battle with several rebel KLF's as we speak!"

"_Ok, thanks. Matthieu, watch over our son when you get back!"_

"_Will do!"_

"SON!" Eureka and Renton yelled in shock over the radio.

"_I'll explain later you two!" _said Hilda. _"Just go!"_

"Right! Let's go Matthieu!" Renton yelled as the two put the Nirvash's arm around the 606 and took off. "Hilda, we'll try to get back as soon as we can!"

"_Thanks guys! Now get going before they find you!"_

"Okay!"

* * *

"Dammit, I can't get rid of these guys!" Holland said to himself as he turned the 909 to avoid another volley of missles. "They just can't leave things alone, can they!"

"909!"

"808! Where are you! Hurry up and get these guys off me!"

"With pleasure!" she yelled as she fired off multipule laser shots from her cannon. "Take this you rebel scumbags!"

* * *

"Venturion heading out!" Anemone yelled just as they flew off the catapult in a shower of sparks. "Just make sure you keep the Newhope inside!"

"Roger that, we will!" Julia yelled. "Just keep them backed up out there!"

"Right! Let's go Dominic!"

"Alright! I'm with you all the way hon!"

"Nirvash is returning with the 606!" Gidget yelled. "Heading is six zero seven five!"

"Thanks Gidget!" Julia replied. "Open the landing ramp! Doggie, match our course! Ken-goh, as soon as they're aboard, open fire! Try to take out as many as possible without hitting our ships!"

"Roger that!"

"Confirmed recovery of the 606 and Nirvash! Now closing the main hatch!"

"Alright then! FIRE!"

* * *

"_Precurser waves! 909, watch out!" _

"Dammit! There's no time!" Holland yelled back as he attempted to streak upwards through the immense crowd of rebel KLF's. "I'm not going to make it! Have…to…break through somehow!"

"_Not the CFS Holland! Are you insane!"_

"If I have to cut my way through, I will! Just get out of here!"

"_Like hell I will…" _Hilda said to herself as she shot down another KLF unit. _"If you're going to protect your family, then so am I."_

* * *

"Anemone, watch out for that laser fire!"

"OK!" She then pulled hard to the right as the laser fire from the gekko flew past them, almost knicking the left side of Venturion as the G-forces pulled them hard into their seats. "Let's add to that party! Firing lasers now!"

* * *

"More laser fire! What in the hell is going on around here!" Hilda yelled. "Wait, that's the…VENTURION!"

"Couldn't let you have all the fun!" Dominic replied over the radio. "Now let's get these guys out of here!"

"Right behind you! Let's finish them off while we can!"

* * *

"Ken-goh, can we get any more shots off?" 

"Negative! If I try to fire any more, we may hit one of our LFO's!"

"Dammit! Can we give them any more back up at all?"

"All we have left is unit twenty five and the Nirvash! We need them here in case the ship needs to be covered!"

"But we have the shields!"

"Right…but…"

"I don't care what you think! Get them out there now!"

* * *

"_909, two on your six!"_

"I see them 808! Try to take out the second one! I'll try to out manuever and take out the first!"

"_Roger that! Ok you rebel punks, let's see what you're made of." _Hilda turned the 808 hard left, pulling in behind the two KLF's that were tailing Holland. _"Ok…now let's try to line you guys up, shall we?" _

"Hilda, hurry up! I can't shake these two!"

"_Hang on! Just get ready to dive!"_

"What!"

"_I'm going to try to get these two to line up! When I do, dive when I yell fire!"_

"Ok! I'm trusting you on this!"

"_Alright! Ok…Come on you two…just a little bit more…there we go…and FIRE!" _and with a burst of pink laser fire, Hilda took out the two rebel KLF's in one shot as Holland quickly dove down to avoid the fire and debris.

"Thanks Hilda!"

"_No problem! Two left, but it looks like they're leaving the area!"_

"Roger that! Venturion, how many did you get?"

"_About three dad!" _Anemone chimed in over the video com. _"That was intense though. We haven't had a battle like that in a while."_

"No we haven't. Gekko, this is the 909. Remaining KLF units have retreated and left the area. We're headed home now."

"_909, this is the Gekko, roger that. Good timing. We were about ready to launch the Nirvash and unit twenty five for you guys."_

"Well we got them, so put them on standby. We'll be back shortly."

"_Can do. See you soon."_

"Thanks Julia. Ok guys, let's go home."

"_Right!"_

* * *

"Man, what a day." Julia sighed as she sat back down in the captains seat. "Who would've thought they'd attack first?"

"It was definitely a surprise." Hap replied. "There was no warning of that attack nor was there anything on the radar."

"They were probably out of radar range."

"Yeah, most likely. Whew, that wore me out."

"You aren't the only one." she giggled. "You aren't the one carrying a baby inside you."

"That is true. Alright, everyone start damage checks. Renton, Dominic, and Steve can check on damage to the LFO's when they get back. Everyone else begin their security checks. Make sure nothing else happened."

"Roger that!"

* * *

"Man, that was insane." Justin said to himself as he watched the LFO's return from his bedroom window. "I didn't think this ship had that much firepower."

"Now you know." 

"Oh, hey Avriana."

"That's how we fight to protect the things we love around here. We hate doing it, but in the end, it's all we've got."

"Understandable. I just can't believe the power this ship has. Those lasers are amazing."

"Plus you got a little glimpse of how the LFO's react in battle."

"No kidding there. Talk about intense. Why weren't you guys out there?"

"With an injured boyfriend who can barely walk at the moment? I think not. I knew I wanted to go out myself, but I knew better. I almost had to restrain Maurice, but he understood in the end also that he wasn't fit to go out there."

"Persistent, isn't he?"

"He's gotten some of my qualities, yes."

"That's a scary thought."

"HEY!"

"Just kidding!" he laughed as she threw his pillow at him. "Man, we haven't joked around like this in a while."

"No we haven't. I…do kind of miss it."

"So do I Avriana, believe me. Listen, just because we're in different families doesn't mean I don't love you like a sister. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"Well Maeter had a bigger part in that than I did."

"You were still there non the less Avriana." he said with a warm smile. "Now look at me. I'm experiencing a whole new world with you guys. To me, this was only a dream, something that I never thought I'd ever see in my lifetime. But now it's come true, and I couldn't ask for anything more now that I've experienced it."

"Justin…"

"Thanks…sis," he replied softly as he took her into a gentle hug. "for everything."

"Oh Justin…you big softy." Avriana said gently, tears filling her eyes as she hugged him back. "You know it's not nice to make girls cry…" and as the two stood there and held each other, Nadia stood outside in the hallway at the side of his bedroom doorway out of view, tears also flowing from her eyes. _"Oh Justin, I'm so sorry." _she thought silently to herself. _"I never should've given up on you so fast."_

* * *

"Matthiue!" Hilda yelled as she ran up and kissed him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine honey. But the 606 is a lot worse than I thought."

"What to you mean?"

"From what I can tell," Renton chimed in as he looked at it. "the explosion melted where the arm connects to the body. It's going to take a while to get it back into shape and a new arm installed."

"Plus finding out what short circuited."

"That too. What ever it was, it definitely killed your batteries. Looks like the 606 is going to be grounded for a while until we get him fixed."

"At least he's safe," Hilda replied. "that's all that matters to me, and our son."

"Speaking of that, did you two decide that on your own?" Eureka asked as she climbed out of the Nirvash after it's final checks.

"Well, it just kind of happened Eureka. There's just something about him that made me decide that."

"What did he say?"

"He called me mom if that's what you're wondering."

"That's wonderful Hilda. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Eureka. Hey Renton, how long do you think it'll take to fix the 606?"

"Not sure Hilda. Hard telling. We won't know anything else more until we get landed again and get this thing into humanoid mode. I can take a better look at it then."

"Ok. Come on down then. There's nothing else we can do here. It's about lunchtime, so I think we should all go eat and calm down a bit."

"Alright. Anemone, Dominic, you guys done with your final checks?"

"Yes we are." Dominic replied. "All set to go."

"Ok. Come on, it's lunch time."

"Sounds good to me. How about you Anemone?"

"I'm starved. Let's go."

* * *

"One step at a time Maurice. Nice and easy now." Talho said gently as she helped guide Maurice in circles in the lounge.

"Ok. But why the lounge?"

"It'll be easier for you plus if you fall you have someplace soft to land."

"What, you won't catch me?" he chuckled.

"Very funny Maurice. Now concentrate."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"How's the physical therapy going?" Holland asked as he walked into the lounge. "Hey, looking good there Maurice."

"Thanks Holland. It's tough though."

"You'll make it, don't worry."

"I know."

"Good. Talho, you're needed in the meeting room for debriefing on the battle."

"Ok. Can you keep working with him?"

"Sure, I've got it covered."

"Thanks. Just make sure you keep at it Maurice."

"I will Talho." he replied with a smile.

"Ok. See you soon." she said with a quick kiss to his forehead. "You're doing great."

"Thanks Talho." 

"Ok, where did she leave you off at?" Holland asked after she left the room.

"She was just guiding me along in circles to get my legs back up to full strength."

"Are you working with the walker ok?"

"So far so good."

"Ok. Let's keep it up then, ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Sarah."

"Oh, hey Eureka. Did everything go ok out there?"

"We're all fine. The 606 is damaged, but that's it."

"Whew, that's a relief. I've never been in or seen a battle up close like that before, so it was a little scary."

"Just part of what we do Sarah. Were the kids ok with you?"

"Yeah, they're all just fine. I just got done feeding Timothy and Angel. They're in their playpens playing with their toys. The twins and Felicity are playing games and Stephen fell asleep."

"Good job Sarah."

"Thanks Eureka." Sarah replied blushing. "That's…the first time you ever said that to me."

"You're welcome." Eureka said with a warm smile. "Just make sure you keep it up, ok?"

"I will. I promise."

"Good. Listen, you hungry?"

"A little. Why?"

"Want me to bring you something since I'm going to lunch?"

"Could you?"

"Sure. Be back in a bit."

"Ok. Hey…Eureka?" 

"Yes Sarah?"

"Do…you think…we'll ever be friends again?" Sarah asked nervously as the fear of her next answer filled her eyes. Eureka just looked at her warmly and said "I think we can someday, yes."

"Really?" she replied as the fear turned to excitement. "You'd really do that for me?"

"You still have a long ways to go Sarah, but like Renton always tells me, anything is possible if you put enough heart and effort into it. I have faith that you can do that."

"You do?"

"Mhm. I always have Sarah. But when you kidnapped him, I almost lost that faith in you. But in my heart, I knew you could be helped, so I never lost it. If Renton doesn't give up on his friends, then I won't either, ok?"

"E-Eureka…T-thank you so much."

"Sure. I'm going to lunch now. See you in a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok." and after Eureka left, Sarah sat back down as tears started pouring from her eyes as the happiness that she thought she had lost came back into her heart. And as she sat in Anemone's room and cried, she made a promise to herself that she would never take that dark path in her life again. This time, she was going to make a difference in not only her life, but in those of others as well.

* * *

"Linck, lunchtime bro." said Maeter as she walked into his room. "Uhh…Linck?"

"Oh, hey Maeter. Ok, I'm coming."

"Still thinking about her?"

"No! I'm not! Really! I was just…uhh…playing games on the computer!"

"Right…" she giggled. "Come on, you can think of Sophie as we eat."

"I was not thinking about her!"

"Were too!" she laughed as they walked out. "It's all over your face."

"Shut up…"

"Oh come on Linck, it's totally cool that you have someone you like. Don't be so afraid that you're going to hide it. That's pretty much impossible."

"Yeah…I guess."

"Listen little bro, it's alright. We'll be home soon enough, ok? You can tell her how you feel then."

"Ok."

"Good. Now cheer up. We have something to be happy about today."

"What's that?"

"Maurice is walking again."

"He is? That's really cool!"

"Yeah it is. We're all happy about it. Now let's go eat, ok?"

"OK!"

* * *

"Want to stop now Maurice?" Holland asked as he and Maurice kept walking around the lounge.

"No…I want…to go eat with the others."

"Ok kiddo. I'll get your wheelchair."

"No…I…want…to try to walk there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok…I just don't want you to push yourself too hard."

"I'm not. I'm finally getting the hang of this thing. Let me try, alright?"

"Sure. I'll be right besides you with your chair if you need it, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Holland."

"No problem. Now let's go surprise them."

* * *

"Dig in everyone." Anemone said as she was cleaning up the kitchen. "There's enough for everyone."

"Good job sis." Renton replied. "Looks great."

"And smells great." said Maeter. 

"Thanks guys." Anemone giggled. "Oh my god…"

"What's the matter Aunt Anemone?" Anemone just smiled and said "Look in the doorway." and when everyone did, there stood Maurice with his walker, Holland standing behind him proudly with a hand on one of his shoulders. "Hi guys, what's for lunch?" Maurice said with a smile.

"Maurice…" Avriana said as tears once again filled her eyes. "Y-you're walking."

"Yeah, I am sweetie. Thanks to everyone helping me out, I'll be up and about from here on out."

"That's wonderful darling." she replied as she got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't, I promise. Now what's for lunch? I'm hungry."

"Anemone made some Chinese for lunch. A little change of pace I guess."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

"I'll help you sit down." said Holland. "Let's go bud."

"Ok Holland."

"Well, it was a rough start to the day, but looks like the afternoon is going to be wonderful." Dominic said with a boast of confidence in his voice. "We finally have Maurice back on his feet."

"But we still have long road ahead of us hon." Anemone replied. "But we'll make it through though. We always do."

"That we do love." 

"So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Talho asked.

"Well, for one, we keep Maurice going on his physical therapy." Naida replied. "Which means you have to keep using your walker buddy."

"I know." Maurice chuckled.

"Plus we have to see what we can do for the 606." said Renton. "The sooner we get it fixed, the better."

"I get the kids next." Anemone replied. "So I'll have my hands full."

"Sarah will be helping me in the medical room." Nadia said as she dived into another mouthful of beef and rice. "So we'll be busy there."

"I'm up for my piloting shift." said Maeter.

"And I have to go through all the reports with Holland." said Talho. "So it looks like we all have our hands full today."

"Well let's get to it then. We don't have a moment to lose right now." said Holland. "The longer we wait, the more the earth may be in danger. That's one fact that I plan on averting, no matter what it takes. Those rebels will pay for what they've done, of that I can promise."


	22. Analysis

Chapter 22- Analysis

"Hi honey."

"Hi darling." Dominic replied with a warm smile and a gentle kiss. "Need something?"

"No. Just dropping off some dinner for you."

"I'll would've been out to join you for dinner in a little bit Anemone."

"I know, but the girls got hungry and couldn't wait."

"That's my little girls." he laughed lightly.

"So what are you doing?"

"I have to write up a report about our situation and then submit it to Holland or Julia, whoever I see first really."

"Will you be done soon?"

"I'll get done as soon as I can dear."

"I hope so," she said softly as she bent over his desk and kissed him again. "because I've got plans for us tonight."

"Can't wait." he replied with a gentle tone as she left the room. "Ok, got to concentrate." he then chuckled to himself. "Ok, here we go…"

_The situation between the earth, the Voderak, and us has taken a few drastic turns since we first arrived on our home planet. It first started with an uninvited guest, a girl named Sarah Matthews. She has been a thorn in our plans, or more like Renton Thurston's life, since this whole thing first started._

_Sarah Matthews, the brown haired and shorter than usual classmate and employee at Thurston Garage. Apparently from our reports and those of the local and military police, she's had an average, normal friendship with him since he's known her. But apparently that all changed when she first heard he had joined GekkoState and fell in love with the girl who was only known as "Eureka", who is now Eureka Thurston, Renton's wife and mother of their five children. When the news of that first leaked out in Ray Out, her feelings for him changed in a quick hurry, but for reasons really unknown to us._

_At first it started out innocently enough. She worked with him and spent time with him and his family, never showing her true emotions or feelings. But that all changed one fateful day as her emotions clouded her state of being. Renton had left work early one day and for some reason or another, never made it home. It wasn't until we all gathered at his shop with our crew, the crew of the Izumo, and the entire military police unit, that we discovered through a note she had left Katie Brown, her fellow co-worker, that she had kidnapped him and took him to an undisclosed location. But thanks to her kind heart and caring soul, Renton was never harmed or injured during that ordeal, though after we got him home it did cause some psychological and emotional distress for all._

_The other factor that increased our difficulties was the fact that Holland, our leader, got the idea to force our two youngest pilots, namely Maurice Thurston and Avriana Johansen, into a dangerous situation that in all matters, could've have killed them both if we didn't plan things out right when it came to our entrance into the great wall. This apparently didn't go well with the crew of the ship, causing more stress and anxiety that in all means, we didn't really need. Now to note this, this event started before the Thurston kidnapping event. So to say the least, this event was a catalyst of the things to come ahead. We spent about two months or so at home in Bellforest going over data, calculations, graphs, charts, and so on and so forth trying to see what it would take to get us through the great wall safely and in one piece. Luckily thanks to the staff at Tresoir and to a Mrs. Julia Jackson, wife of KLF unit leader Steve Jackson, we were able to get the data we needed in the time that, in all means, we used as efficiently as possible. And also due to the time we had, the whole situation with Holland and the kids was soon settled in a appropriate manner, but not without a few warnings being given by Hap and Nadia Anderson, Avriana's parents._

_Another next catalyst that was added to the fire was the NFA's decision to try to force us into earth. Unbeknownst to us, the NFA had a little surprise in store for us when the new version of the Gekko was under construction. Under the supervision of General Adam Jurgens, the ship was built with more options than was ever seen before on any other battleship of its caliber. One of those options though was slipped under the General's nose without him knowing. Secretly placed into the ships programming was a self destruct mechanism that would destroy the ship if we tried to disobey our orders to go to earth. What brought this investigation on was the fact that the orders we were first given had been the same ones we encountered in the first war. This led us to believe we were being led on a wild chase to nowhere. So using my intelligence training skills, I was able to find the schematics of this ship, thus locating the self destruct mechanism they had tried to use against us if the time ever arose. And now with the help of Woz and a letter of written apology from Admiral Jon Benson and General Adam Jurgens, we were able not only able to avoid capture and arrest for going AWOL with a federation battleship, but also able to keep our good standing with the NFA._

_The first thing that really happened, though it had no connection what so ever with the mission itself, was when Avriana got sick. It was only for a couple of weeks while we were out, but it did concern us all. We quickly found out what was wrong with her thanks to Dr. Angela Mischa, or Ms. Mishca as we all called her. When we had first started out, the Newhope, one of the three most powerful LFOs in the world, was seriously damaged and almost in a state of disrepair. When it was being repaired by the experts at Tresoir laboratories, Mischa quickly learned that it was due to the mental connection that Avriana has with the Newhope that caused her illness. Granted yes it's hard to explain, but it's there not only in our ship records, but of those in Tresoir as well._

_But now as for our mission on earth, it started out as harmless as a mission could ever do. It basically was just to look around, gather intelligence, data, and any other information that we could on earth. For the first week or so it really was exciting. A lot of buildings had somehow survived the ravages of time, weather, and any other natural occurrences. We all thought we would be safe and without incident. Well that quick judgment almost proved deadly._

_Holland along with the rest of us had stopped in a large city to check out it's remains and to see what else we could find. Talho, Holland's wife, had stayed on the ship along with anyone else who wasn't a pilot and took charge there while the rest of us investigated. The Newhope, piloted by Maurice and Avriana, had noticed a small area with some buildings still in tact. So after informing everyone of their intentions, they landed and started scouting the area on foot. A decision that almost cost Maurice his life. _

_After Hilda with the 808 landed a few minutes later, a building next door to her and Avriana collapsed with Maurice inside. This quickly turned into an all out rescue mission once the call had come out that he was inside. It was almost an hours worth of digging with our LFOs and hand before Renton and Holland could go in and find him. When they did, he was badly injured and unconscious. After we recovered him, some of us thought he was dead from the start. But luckily he survived the accident, but not without one more complication._

_After several days of recuperation and healing in the ships infirmary, it was quickly learned that he would also be in a wheelchair. News of this scared a lot of the crew, but when we also heard that it was only temporary, we definitely breathed a sigh of relief. _

_The final catalyst in this fire is the threat we're dealing with now, namely the NRA, or New Rebel Alliance forces. Somehow once again, they were able to build another Oratorio unit and shot their way down to the earth's surface. But for some reason unknown to us, they didn't aim at the Control Cluster that showed up after the discovery of Avriana, the last Coralians created by our current homeland. But the question is why? Ever since the events of the Second Summer of Love, there haven't been any reports at all of antibody Coralians attacking or even showing up on the surface. So why would they have a reason to come down here? From what we've seen of earth's surface, it's all just crumbling ruins of cities and towns from the past. The only artifacts that have been found so far have been a few books, some oddball 'collectibles', and some jewelry that we cleaned up and think might be possibly worth a small if not moderate fortune. Are they trying to claim earth as their own? Or are they forcibly trying to inhabit this land that we once called home? Unfortunately our intelligence doesn't know this either. The information received at the NFA came too late, which didn't give them any time to react. Then of course there's the surprise attack they made on us, which ended with the 606 being severely damaged, but still giving us the win in the final moments of the battle. _

_I guess what all of this comes to is that we're off to a pretty rocky start, and now it isn't looking any easier for us. In fact, it's looking worse. If we don't find a way soon to stop the rebel forces from hatching whatever plan they have, it could possibly mean the end of our home planet as we speak._

_End Report._

"Dominic, are you done yet?" Anemone asked as she walked into his office.

"Yeah, one second dear. Let me shut this thing down."

"Ok."

"Are the girls in bed?"

"Yeah. They were pretty tired tonight after all the running around they did."

"I know. How are you doing?"

"Just fine dear. I've just been waiting to spend some time with my husband, that's all."

"Ok. I'm done now." and as he got up from his desk, he looked up to see Anemone standing there in a short, pink nightgown, her hair flowing over her shoulders as she stood there with a look of passion on her face that he had never seen before. "Anemone…"

"What?"

"You…look beautiful."

"Do I? It's just a normal night gown."

"Yes you do." he said softly as he walked up to her.

"Dominic…" was all Anemone was able to get out before Dominic wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her gently. But to Anemone something about this kiss was different from the ones he gave her before. There was more love, passion, and caring in it than she had ever felt before. Instead of fighting it, she just melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as they continued kissing. To Dominic, this was almost a new feeling to him, as if something in him finally changed. But all of a sudden that didn't matter to him. Slowly and steadily Dominic started to lead Anemone backwards towards his desk. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" she asked when her back touched the desk.

"Oh nothing special really. Why do you ask?"

"Well I think you are." she said after another gentle kiss. "I think you want something that I've got."

"What makes you think that?" he chuckled lightly. "I just love the woman I'm married to, that's all."

"Call it an educated guess my dear Dominic. I've got something you want and you want me to give it to you."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, the way you're acting for one."

"And what's the other factor?"

"This." she said before kissing him passionately again. But this time Dominic let her take control, letting the kiss last longer than the first, both of them wrapped in each others arms. As they continued, Dominic could feel Anemone lead his hands to the bottom of her nightgown. Slowly and gently he replied, caressing and rubbing the bare skin underneath. Soon his hands were on her back, along the sides, and her smooth shoulders.

"Anemone…"

"Shhh…quiet dear." she replied as she lifted off her nightgown, revealing the lacy pink underwear she was wearing underneath. "Just make love to me. Besides, it's been a while since we've had alone time like this."

"Sure…" and as the two sunk down gently to the floor of the office, Anemone felt that this time for sure, she had the Dominic back that she had missed and loved.

* * *

"Morning mom." Avriana said the next morning as she walked into the dining room.

"Morning sweetie. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes I did mom. In fact I slept amazingly well."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah. Working with Maurice and helping him along takes a lot out of a person."

"Yes it does dear. I've been doing it for a while now."

"I know you have mom. Is he up yet by the way?"

"Not that I know of. I think we're a couple of the first ones up."

"It's that early?"

"Yes dear. It's about eight thirty."

"Shouldn't everyone else be up right now?"

"I'm sure they'll be up shortly. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make us some breakfast then. Just go sit down at the table."

"Ok mom. Thanks. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well I need to keep continuing Maurice's therapy for one, plus I need to make a report stating his progress. So I'll be busy for a little while this morning."

"Ok mom. Did you need help with anything?"

"I've got it sweetie, but thanks though." Nadia replied with a smile as she came out of the kitchen with two bowls of cereal. "I really admire your dedication to him. You've been a tremendous help ever since he got injured."

"Thanks mom."

"Sure. Have you been keeping up on your assignments by the way?"

"Yes I have mom."

"Good. I haven't been able to check on that lately so I wanted to make sure."

"Oh mom." Avriana giggled as they ate. "I know they have to be done, so don't worry."

"I'm going to Avriana. I don't want your grades slipping."

"They won't mom, I promise."

"Good. Now finish eating. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Ok mom."

* * *

"Morning sunshine."

"J-Justin?" Maeter said groggily as she woke up from her peaceful slumber.

"The one and only." he chuckled as he sat at their desk chair. "I thought I'd be the first person you'd want to see today."

"Oh Justin." she giggled as she looked at him from a top her bed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on down and eat. I've got everything here for you."

"You do?"

"Yep. So come on down!"

"You didn't have to do this for me!"

"I felt I had to. We haven't seen each other much lately due to the recent events, so I figured I'd make it up to you somehow."

"Oh Justin." and as she climbed down from her top bunk, all Justin could do was stare. There she was, in a white cotton nightgown that ended at her knees. Her golden hair glowing gently in the warmth of the morning sun, which also highlighted the softness of the skin on her shoulders and her upper chest. "Justin? You ok?"

"Beautiful…"

"Justin…"

"That gown…looks really good on you, Maeter."

"Oh Justin!" she said happily as she dived into his arms. "I…love you so much. Let's always be together forever!"

"Forever. That's a promise Maeter." As she backed up a bit and looked into his soft brown eyes as they met her green, all she could do was dive back at him and kiss him, sharing her love for him in a way that she had never felt before. Soon their kiss got more passionate as he, without her stopping him, began to kiss her neck gently and her soft shoulders.

"Justin…we have to stop." she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright my dear Justin. I really did enjoy it though."

"You did?"

"Mhm. We can do that anytime we want. Besides, I haven't had a kiss like that from you in a while."

"No you haven't." he chuckled. "It was nice though."

"Yes it was. And if you don't mind, I'd like it again."

"What? The kiss?"

"Yeah…if that's…okay."

"Sure." and with a warm, caring smile, Justin kissed her again. This time Maeter wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in reply, all the while the two began to dance with each other, happy to be so much in love in these troubled times.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the infirmary, Nadia had began to her status report on Maurice after Avriana and Talho had taken Maurice out for his daily therapy.

_Status report_

_Subject: Maurice Thurston_

_RE: Injuries_

_Since the accident at an unknown city two weeks ago, progress with the said subject, Maurice Thurston, has been nothing short of miraculous. After finding him in a pile of rubble from the remains of a collapsed building, things weren't looking too promising to start. When he was first extracted from the building, he was badly cut up, bruised, and to say the least, pretty well tattered. _

_Shortly after we got him back to the ship, I quickly tended to the many lacerations and cuts he had acquired in the fall. Some of them required stitches and some didn't. Those that did are still healing to this day, but are looking good. If things continue going right, he shouldn't hopefully have any marks on his body from the accident._

_Another thing that troubled me, well actually, the entire crew, was his paralysis. When he first came into my office, his actual condition was unknown to us. He was unconscious and his breathing was somewhat labored. But that quickly stabilized as soon as I got him into my care. As he laid on the bed recuperating, he would eventually wake up from time to time and talk to us about how he was doing at that time. It wasn't until several days later that we all learned that he couldn't walk right away, but thankful to us, he still had some motor skills, so not all was lost._

_For several days after that, Maurice had been confined to a wheelchair so he could get around the ship. This depressed a lot of the crew, but to Maurice, it was actually quite fun considering he led a few of our crewmembers on a wild chase around the ship. While the days passed on, we began his physical therapy to see how well his body would react to what we had to do. Luckily everything went really well and his body reacted rather well to it. It took almost a week's worth of work, but he is now getting around with a walker finally, showing that his healing process is going great._

_His wounds on the other hand have a little ways to go yet. I am still constantly changing his bandages to make sure they're clean and there are no infections. They are still looking wonderful and healing great. He's still having to use his wheelchair from time to time, but all in all his prognosis is that he'll make a full recovery._

_End Report._

* * *

"Easy sweetie." Avriana said gently as she and Maurice walked around the ship. "I don't want you pushing yourself so early."

"Don't worry, I've got it."

"Ok." Ever since the accident, Avriana had been by his side trying to nurture him back to the old Maurice she knew and loved. But this time something was different. Something special. What it was yet Avriana wasn't sure nor was Maurice, but when he stopped once and looked into her soft lavender eyes, all he could do was smile gently at her. She just replied back with a smile herself, a hint of love in her eyes that Maurice had never seen before.

"Maurice…"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm really proud of the way you've recovered. You're truly amazing to me."

"It's because I have you and my family taking care of me and helping me out. Plus my determination of course."

"Of course." she giggled. "But I still don't want you pushing yourself."

"Oh why not?"

"Because if you do I'll put you back in that wheelchair myself!"

"You will?"

"Yes. Now I suggest you clear your mind of that thought and stick to walking!"

"Now that's the Avriana that I love." he laughed as he started walking again.

"What?! You did that to rile me up like that?!"

"Yep. I wanted to hear the Avriana that I missed a little bit."

"Maurice Thurston!"

"Yes my dear Avriana?"

"Stop right there!"

"Why?"

"Because of this…" she then stepped up and kissed him full on the mouth, feeling the lips of the one she missed so much since the accident on hers as gentle tears began to fall from her eyes. "Avriana…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry…"

"No, it's not that…"

"It's…not?"

"No."

Maurice then let go of his walker and pulled her close to him, his lips meeting hers as they kissed again, but this time softer and more passionate than the first. Avriana just held him close as their hearts became one with each other, each one almost beating in sync with the other, two halves as a whole. Then once again the tears that Avriana thought she had gotten rid of returned again as they softly flowed from her eyes as the love she thought she had for him grew almost a hundred fold in just those few brief moments.

"Maurice…"

"Avriana…"

"Don't ever stop loving me Maurice…I…can't picture my life without you!"

"Avriana…I…"

"Maurice, don't turn me away! Please!"

"I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME!!"

"Maurice…"

"I may not have any rings and we may be way too young to be asking each other this, but I want you to promise me that you'll marry me as soon as we're old enough."

"I…thought that's what the ring you gave me was for?" she replied to as she silently thought to herself _"I already have our rings picked out my dear."_

"That was the first step Avriana. I'm afraid of losing you myself, so promise me that you'll be mine forever."

"I promise Maurice. I'm never leaving your side. And no matter what it takes, I will be your wife when that time comes in our lives."

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear."

"You're welcome love. Now how about we continue your therapy?"

"Sure. But I want one more kiss from the girl of my dreams."

"Oh, ok." she giggled. So after one more gentle kiss, Avriana helped him through his therapy, watching as minute by minute, step by step, he got stronger, healthier and back to the old Maurice she loved.

* * *

"Why can't home be like this?" Sarah quietly pondered to herself as she sat in the lower bridge. "So peaceful, full of trees and life. The blue skies, warm weather, gorgeous mountain peaks and ranges. The scenery is so beautiful out here. Even some of the lakes and rivers I've seen look peaceful. It just makes me want to dive in and really relax for a day."

"Sarah?"

"Oh, hey Talho. You need something?"

"Not at the moment. What are you looking at?"

"Oh, I'm just admiring the views out there. Our home planet is nothing like this."

"Well it does have it's share of amazing views and scenery itself Sarah. You just have to get out there and take it in. I'm sure you'd be pleasantly surprised if you did someday."

"Yeah, I guess."

"How's the situation with Renton going?"

"Nothing's changed unfortunately. But I'm learning how to control my feelings day by day so I don't act on them in ways I shouldn't."

"Well, I guess that's a start. Just keep working at it."

"I will. When are we going to meet up with the Artimus?"

"Not sure yet. They got delayed due to armed conflict with rebel forces. They haven't gotten back to us yet."

"What about the Izumo?"

"They should be meeting us soon along with the Xavier. We're going back to that one military base that we were landed at before."

"That run down one?"

"That be the one."

"So I guess it's back to square one like before, right?"

"If you're familiar with our history, then unfortunately yes. We're back at square one."

"Is…there any way I can help?"

"You?"

"Yeah. I know I've caused problems in the past for you guys and Renton, but I want to make up for it somehow."

"Just keep doing what you're doing now Sarah. You've been doing a great job of it so far and I don't want you to wear yourself out by doing more than you're capable of."

"But Talho…"

"It's alright Sarah." Talho replied with a warm smile. "But I'll tell you what. If we need help with anything at all, you'll be the first one I call, ok?"

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Good. Now go check on the little ones. I'm sure they're looking for you." Sarah just smiled warmly and got up and headed towards her room, which was also the playroom whenever she had to watch the kids. While walking along, she said to herself "Thanks Talho. I'm going to help in whatever way I can. It's the only way I can do the right thing for not only me, but for everyone else too."

* * *

"There, the last basket is finally done." Anemone said with a smile as she wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. "Who knew having a family of four could be so much work." As she walked to their bed to set the second basket next to the first one, a little black nose poked it's way out along with a beady set of eyes. "Gulliver! Get out of there silly!" Anemone laughed as she picked up the white blob and set him on the floor. "I just cleaned those Gulliver. Now why don't you go find the girls and play with them, ok?" Gulliver only looked at her before cooing and walking out the door and into the hallway as Dominic was walking in. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi dear." he replied with a gentle kiss as he walked up to her. "Laundry as always I see."

"Yeah. Can you help me fold it?"

"Sure."

"Did you get your report in?"

"I just gave it to Julia to look over. Nadia handed hers in about Maurice too."

"How's he doing?"

"Really well. Talho just took over helping him so Avriana could have a break."

"Avriana sure is devoted to him. It's amazing to see that in a girl her age."

"Well Eureka and Renton were the same age when they met, so it's really no different."

"Except Renton went through hell and back with her AND the kids to prove his love for her."

"What?! And I didn't?!"

"Well of course you did silly." she giggled. "We wouldn't be here now if you didn't, now would we?"

"You're right." he chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok dear. It happens. Where are the girls?"

"Being watched over by Sarah right now along with the other kids."

"She seems to be doing well so far."

"Ever since that one incident yes. She's really backed off and kept her composure."

"Are we still keeping an eye on her?"

"Not at the moment. She seems to be gaining everyone's trust, so we've just let her do her own thing for now."

"Is that ok though?"

"Only time will tell Anemone. But for now we'll just leave her alone."

"Ok."

* * *

"Ok Maurice, we're going to do some squatting exercises to get your knees stronger ok?" Talho said as she gently worked with Maurice in the lounge. "I'll be right behind you holding you steady as you do them, ok?"

"Ok Talho."

"Alright. We'll take it slow and easy to start. Now go down…and up slowly…and down…and up. Doing good Maurice."

"Thanks…I can already feel my knees burning a bit."

"Alright. A few more reps and I'll let you catch your breath. And down…and up…and down…and up…and down…up one more time…and rest. Good job."

"Can I have my water bottle?"

"Sure. Here you go."

"Thanks." he replied as he took a sip from the blue sports bottle. "Wow, my knees feel like rubber already."

"Sounds like they're a little weak yet, so we'll have to keep doing more stretching and exercise routines to get you back up to par."

"Ok."

"I just wish we had a treadmill so we can have you walk along on that instead of going around the ship. It would've been much easier for you to do."

"It's ok. It helps strengthen my arms up a bit anyways."

"I guess it does since you have to use them to hold yourself up."

"So what's next Talho?"

"I'll have you do some stretching and then more physical things to get things pumping in your legs. How does that sound?"

"Brutal." he chuckled.

"Very funny Maurice. "Now let's get back to work."

* * *

"Any word from the Izumo or Xavier yet Gidget?" Holland asked on the bridge.

"Negative. Still no word leader."

"Perfect." he replied sarcastically. "How are the conditions Hap?"

"Normal so far. I've been watching the airwaves myself and haven't heard a thing. It's weird though."

"What is?"

"Ever since the invasion ended, things have gotten unusually quiet."

"Quiet?"

"I've noticed that too!" Gidget chimed in. "It's been really eerie out there."

"Well what in the hell is going on then? Woz, how have the skies been looking?"

"Just a few federation patrol ships scouting the area, but that's it. It's like the rebel forces have suddenly disappeared into nowhere."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes. Come look at this."

"Look at what?" Holland asked as he got up and went behind Woz.

"This is the latest data I've been able to get from the federation as of lately." Woz then pulled a screen up on his console of the events that had led them to their current situation. "Here's where it all started."

"When they shot oratorio and they all flew in."

"Right. The following screens will be of the rebel and federation forces as they made their way in and spread out."

"Geez, it's like the spread of a plague as they all came in."

"Correct. Watch this. The next screen is after they all arrived. First you see the rebels, and then…you don't."

"What the…?"

"That's what we can't figure out. It's like they hit stealth mode or something."

"No, they're just hiding."

"From what?"

"It's not from what I don't think. They're hiding something, and it's got to be big. Other than that, they must be waiting to plan their next attack."

"So what do we do?" asked Hap.

"We get a hold of the Izumo and Xavier right away somehow. After that we set up a base of operations and find out what the rebel forces are really up to."

* * *

"Avriana, lunch time!" Maeter said as she walked into their room. "Hey, get up you lazy bum! Av…riana?" Maeter then kneeled close to her and noticed right away that something didn't look right as she lay there on her bed. When Maeter gently put her hand on her forehead, she could tell immediately that she was warm and sweaty. "Oh no, not again!" she then quickly got up the computer phone and rang up Nadia in the infirmary.

"Nadia here."

"Nadia, it's Maeter. I need you to get to our room quick!"

"Whoa, slow down! What's wrong?"

"It's Avriana! She seems to be running a fever again and she's sweaty all over!"

"Oh no! I'll be right there Maeter! Just stay with her!"

"I will! Please hurry!"

"I will." After Maeter hung up, all she could do was turn around and hold her hand in a fist over her heart, scared to death hoping she wasn't getting sick again.

* * *

A little while later after checking on her daughter, Nadia walked into the hallway from her room with a look of surprise on her face as everyone stood or sat there, waiting in anticipation for the news. "Oh…hey everyone."

"How is she?" asked Talho.

"She's fine everyone. She's just suffering from exhaustion. Apparently everything she's been doing is too much for her body to handle at the moment. I put her on bed rest for the next few days so she can get her strength back up. She'll be herself again after that."

"Thank god for that." Hilda said with a sigh of relief. "Ok everyone, back to work."

"Thanks for caring guys." Nadia said with a smile as they all left. "Maurice…"

"Can I see her?"

"Now right now, okay? She's sleeping and she'll probably be out for a while. Why don't you go to your room and do the same. We'll continue your therapy tomorrow."

"Ok."

"She'll be fine Maurice. She just needs some rest right now. I promise I'll watch over her."

"I know. Thanks Nadia. See you later."

"Sure." and as she watched him slowly walk away with his walker, Nadia just turned to look at her daughter as she slept peacefully in her bed, resting from all the work she had done. _"I'm really proud of you two."_ Nadia silently thought to herself as she began to make her way back to the infirmary. _"You were truly without a doubt, made for each other."_

* * *

"What do you mean we have our satellite connections back?!" Julia yelled in the bridge thirty minutes later after she had taken over command. "That's impossible from down here!"

"But it's true!" Gidget nervously said as she checked all her communication frequencies. "Look here!"

"But why would they be back on from earth? We aren't even close to the opening where the rebel forces blew open the hole into the scab's surface."

"I think I can explain it." Woz chimed in. "In order for the federation and rebel forces to work at their full capacity, they need more than just radio communications from ship to ship. So it looks like they deployed communication satellites all over the place in order to talk to each other in an efficient manner."

"But how? Aren't satellites only able to stay afloat in space?"

"Apparently the federation was able to create a satellite capable of staying afloat using trapar waves as their power for flight."

"That would be unstable though. Trapar currents aren't always stable enough to keep things floating around like that."

"Well apparently the federation is up to something then." Talho said as she entered the bridge. "Along with the rebel forces."

"Geez, this is getting more complicated by the minute. Alright, I want all hands on level one alert status! Have all available LFO pilots go on standby! I want the 808 and unit 25 to go out on a scouting mission! Now that the rebels have a way to track us, I'm not taking any chances! Remove all safety locks from the weapons! Let's make sure we can get them before they can get us!"

"Roger that!" they all replied.

* * *

"WHOA! My email box suddenly got overloaded!" Maeter said to herself quietly as Avriana slept. "But how did that happen? Geez, looks like it's all 'come home soon' letters. Let's see, Jackie, Susan, Stefani, Racheal, Mike, Ugh; Caleb, delete that. Ok, Erica, Lisa, Justin of course…boy looks like everyone is waiting for me to get home. What?! A call? But how? Hello?"

"_Maeter?! No way!"_

"Jackie!!"

"_How did you guys get your satellite connection back? I was checking my emails here at school on lunch break and saw that you had suddenly came online."_

"I wish I knew Jackie. How are things going up there?"

"_Noisy! Ever since you guys left, the federation has had their hands full with the NFA. Luckily they've kept them at bay pretty easily."_

"Wow. How is everyone?"

"_Bored and missing you. It's been quiet without you guys here."_

"I figured that from all the emails I got."

"_You got them finally eh?" _Jackie giggled. _"Almost the entire class sent them."_

"I know. Even Caleb. Ugh."

"_Tell me about it. He keeps asking me about you still wondering if you've been able to contact me at all. I keep saying no but he's been pretty persistant."_

"I thought he would've given up by now." Maeter said with a heavy sigh.

"_I wish I could tell you that he did Maeter. OH! How are things between you and Justin going?"_

"Absolutely awesome Jackie. I think he's the one."

"_No way! Congratulations Maeter! You got a good man there."_

"Thanks. How about you and Mark?"

"_We broke up. He just couldn't quit hitting on other girls behind my back."_

"Oh I'm sorry."

"_It's alright. I already got another boyfriend and it's been wonderful so far."_

"Who is it?"

"_Bryan Johnson."_

"The co-captain of the soccer team?!"

"_Well, full captain now that Caleb got kicked off."_

"WOW! How is that going?"

"_Absolutely wonderful Maeter. As soon as he heard me and Mark broke it off, he stepped up, confessed, and well, that was it for me."_

"I knew you had a thing for him from the start anyways." Maeter giggled.

"_Yeah, well, I thought Mark would've been the one, but I guess I was wrong."_

"Well I'm happy Bryan found you. How is he doing anyways?"

"_Doing great."_

"Good to hear."

"_How are Avriana and Maurice? Everyone's wondering about them too."_

"Long story Jackie."

"_Did they break up?!"_

"NO! Not at all! I'll tell you the whole story." and as the next twenty minutes passed, Maeter told Jackie of the accident, recovery, rehabilitation, and commitment the two had for each other ever since the incident. "That's the story Jackie."

"_Oh my god! At least he's ok."_

"And walking again."

"_That too. I'll alert the others so they know what's going on. Oops, there's the bell! I have to get to class. I'll try calling after school if you still have a satellite connection."_

"Ok Jackie. Bye now."

"_Bye."_

"OH! Hey Jackie!"

"_Yeah?"_

"You know who Sophie Thompson is, right?"

"_Of course. She's the new girl in sixth grade right?"_

"That be her. I'm going to send you a link to Maurice and Linck's room. I want you to give it to Sophie and have her call Linck when she get's the chance, ok?"

"_I can already see where this is going. Ok, got it. I'll give it to her as soon as I see her. But I've got to go!"_

"Alright! Thanks Jackie! I owe you one!"

"_Don't worry about it. Later!"_

"Later!"

* * *

"Steve, you ready to head out?" Hilda asked as she and unit 25 got ready on the catapult.

"_Roger that. Trapar levels normal, batteries fully charged, radar is clear. No enemies to report. Confirming connection to the catapult. Now all set to take off."_

"Copy that. Connection to catapult confirmed. Gekko, we're ready to go."

"_Roger that." _Julia replied over the video com. _"Just be careful out there you two."_

"Can do. 808 taking off!"and in a shower of sparks and a squeal of tires, Hilda raced off the catapult, instantaneously switching over to humanoid mode while throwing her ref board underneath, catching the nearest trapar waves which sent her upwards back into the view of the Gekko. Steve was soon behind her on her two, just a little below on the right. "Unit 25, scout the area to the left. I'll take the right."

"_Copy that."_ Steve replied as he pulled hard left.

"Gekko, keep the Venturion or Nirvash on standby. Keep the airwaves clear in case we need you."

"_Roger that 808. Our vector is three zero six two. We'll keep this heading until you get here."_

"Alright. See you soon." Hilda then jerked the 808 hard right, forcing it into a horizontal turn before going back vertical and towards her intended location.

* * *

"Crunches now?" Nadia laughed as she walked into the lounge. "Geez Talho, his therapy doesn't have to be that strenuous."

"He wanted to do them. He's done well so far. He was even able to do a few push ups."

"A one man wrecking crew if he keeps it up. Settle down Maurice. I don't want you straining yourself with that kind of exercise."

"Ok Nadia." he said as he laid down on the floor to catch his breath. "Hey Talho, how many was that?"

"Seventeen. Pretty impressive for starters. Your upper body strength hasn't seemed to falter that much at all."

"Good. Hey Nadia, is Avriana awake yet?"

"Not yet Maurice. She went to bed just a little while ago. Just let her rest. She needs it right now." Sighing frustrated, Maurice rolled over and began push ups again much to the dismay of Nadia. "Maurice! I said settle down! You're going to strain yourself!"

"I have to take care of her!" he said between grunts as he pushed himself upwards. "She pushed herself hard for me, so I should do the same!"

"Maurice, that's enough!" Talho said as she picked him up and into a sitting position. "Straining and hurting yourself won't do you any good. Now I suggest you slow down and take it easy."

"But…I have to…take care of her…"

"Really Maurice…" Naidia replied softly. "You worry too much about her as she does you. I suggest you go to your room, lay down, and rest for a while yourself. You can continue the therapy tomorrow. Talho, has he tried walking without the walker yet?"

"I worked with him on that while I held his hands, and he seemed to do ok. Maurice, want to try that again?"

"Can we?"

"Sure. I'll help you up and hold your hands for balance. As you get more comfortable, I'll slowly let go if you want, ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright. Here we go. And up." Maurice, with a slight groan of pain and a little bit of assistance, was up on his feet, his arms extended out, his hands holding Talho's. "Ok, slow steps."

"Ok Talho."

"Good. Here we go." Talho then started to slowly walk backwards from the end of the lounge, each step gentle and steady. "Doing good Maurice…one step at a time sweetie."

"I know Talho." Nadia just stood at the other end of the lounge, marking his progress in her notes while at the same time had a giant smile on her face and a note of a tear dropping in her eyes.

"Let me know if you want to stop Maurice."

"I will. Just keep going."

"Alright. Remember, nice and slow. How's your balance feeling?"

"Slightly unsteady, but ok."

"Okay. I'm going to loosen my grip on your hands. If you think you're going to fall over, let me know so I can grab you."

"Ok." Talho's grip went from actually holding to them just touching the ends of their fingers. The pressure was still tight, but Maurice was holding up well.

"Wonderful Maurice. You're really progressing well." said Nadia with much enthusiasm. "Do you think you can walk around on a cane at all?"

"A cane?"

"Mhm."

"I don't know. I can try it I guess."

"Ok. Talho, keep him walking like that for a few more minutes. I'm going to the medical room to get a cane adjusted to his height."

"Ok Nadia. Imagine if Avriana could see this Maurice. She'd be in tears at how wonderful you're doing."

"Thanks Talho." he said blushing.

"Oh don't be nervous like that Maurice. We know how you two are."

"It's not that. I just…wish she was here to see this, that's all."

"I know, but she needs her rest. She's done quite a bit for you."

"Yes she has. I guess this makes us even since I helped take care of her when she was sick."

"I think so too."

"Here we are guys." said Nadia as she walked back into the lounge. "Ok Maurice, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, just let me try."

"Ok. Talho, just make sure to stay by him in case he can't stay up."

"I will." she replied as Nadia handed him a wooden cane. "This should help I think."

"Thanks Nadia. Well here goes…"

"Remember, nice and easy."

"I know Nadia. Ok Talho, let go of me." for what seemed like several intense minutes, Maurice looked unsteady as he held the cane with his right hand, unable to take a single step. "You got it Maurice?"

"I'm ok Talho. Just let me be." and with one more heavy sigh, Maurice steadied himself and in a moment of what seemed to be pure glory to not only him but Talho and Nadia as well, he took his first, then second, and then third unassisted steps. Soon he was walking around the room with a slight limp, but as steady and as confident as ever. Talho and Nadia just stood there with tears in their eyes, happy to see him up and about on his own for the very first time. Maurice just laughed as he went around the room, each lap a little faster than the last until he knew he was confident enough to go around the ship himself. "Hey Nadia, do you think I can go around the ship now?"

"As long as you have someone with you at all times to start, I think it'll be ok."

"I'll call Maeter or Linck." Talho replied.

"Call Maeter." Maurice chuckled. "I think Linck is a little too young to deal with something like this."

"You're probably right."

* * *

"Ok, all emails checked finally." Maeter said with a sigh as she rested her head on her arms on the desk. "What a nightmare that was."

"_Maeter!"_

"Huh? What? Oh, hey Talho. Why are you calling from the lounge?"

"_You up for a surprise?"_

"A surprise?"

"_Yeah. Can you come down to the lounge?"_

"Uh, yeah, sure. Be right down."

"_Ok. See you in a few."_

"_A surprise?" _Maeter thought to herself as she got up from her desk chair and left the room. _"What is she up to this time?"_

* * *

"Ok, I'm here. Now what's this…MAURICE! You're walking on your own!"

"Well, with a cane, yes." Maurice chuckled. "Glad to see you noticed Maeter."

"That doesn't matter! You're still walking on your own!" she yelled in complete happiness as she watched him walk around. "Avriana should be here to see this!"

"Nadia said she should sleep before she does anything else. She won't even let me wake her up."

"No she won't." Talho said with a warm smile. "But anyways Maeter, I called you down for a reason."

"A reason?"

"Yes. Can you stay by your brother for a while until we know he can get around on his own with no problems?"

"You want me to walk around with him?"

"Right. It's just until we know he's stable enough to walk around by himself."

"Well, I guess I can do that."

"Thanks Maeter. It's just for the rest of the day. By then he should be fine enough to be on his own tomorrow."

"Sounds fine to me I guess. Comeo on bro. It's time you started moving around like a normal person for once."

"Funny Maeter." he chuckled as they left the lounge. "Thanks for everything Talho."

"Anytime Maurice. Just be careful, ok?"

"I will. See you at dinner."

"Ok. Have fun you two."

* * *

"That's another one down." Steve mumbled to himself as he twisted his KLF into a tight right and then straight into a nosedive, the g-forces forcing his heart into the back of his body. "Ok, one on my six behind me, one in front at my ten. Hmm…sticky predicament. Ok guys, let's see how good you are." Aiming his gunsights onto the first unit in front of him, Steve fired off a volley of missles that eventually made a direct hit, destroying it on impact. "Ok, now to shake the other one off." Jerking hard on his controls, Steve went from a nosedive into a straight upwards lift. The rebel unit, unable to match his moves shot past him, easily letting Steve turn, dive back down, engage his scythe blade, and cut it clean in half in only a few seconds time. "808, this is unit 25! Do you copy?"

_"808 here. Everything ok?"_

"Just got into a scuffle with a few rebel KLF's."

_"What's your status?"_

"All destroyed. I took care of them."

_"Roger that. Need any back up?"_

"Negative. I'm heading back to the ship now. I'll see you there."

_"Ok then. See you at home."_

"Copy that." he replied before shutting off his radio. "Wow, haven't had a workout like that in a while. Dammit, batteries are running low. Should have more than enough power to get home though. Ok girl, let's head back to the ship and get you powered up, shall we?"

* * *

"Welcome home mom!" Justin said proudly after she and Steve were docked in.

"Thanks bud." Hilda replied with a warm smile. "Everything on the ship go ok without me?"

"We're still flying, aren't we?"

"Funny Justin."

"Sorry mom."

"It's alright bud. Hey Steve, how many rebel units were you able to take out?"

"Only three, but they gave me one heck of a fight. I pulled some pretty intense g-forces out there. I swear I had my heart in my throat a few times."

"Ok. Just make sure you do a report and hand it in to Holland or Talho."

"I will. So kid, what are you up to?"

"Just hanging out. Satellite communications are back up on the ship now."

"They are?"

"Yeah. Woz can explain it better than I can, so ask him about it."

"Perfect. That's why Julia had us go out then. With the sattelite connections back up and running, we can be tracked almost anywhere we go if they hack into our frequency."

"Just like a homing device." Hilda replied. "Man, what a headache."

"Tell me about it. Justin, have Woz meet us in the meeting room. Get Dominic too. I want to look at all the intelligence we have on this so far."

"Okay!" Justin replied as he turned and ran back into the ship.

"Now, let's find out what's going on around here."

* * *

"Holland, Talho, glad you could join us." Steve said as they walked into the meeting room. "I'm sure you know why though."

"It's about these satellites, right?"

"Correct Holland. Dominic, what do we have on them so far?"

"Good thing you asked Steve. I'll bring up the first schematic." with a push of a few buttons on his laptop, a 3D schematic diagram of a sattelite appeared in front of them. "This is the BCS1200 Mark IV concept communications sattelite."

"Heck of a name for such a small satellite."

"Maybe, but don't underestimate it. Apparently from what is in the NFA database, this unit has been in production for some time now, but never formally tested. It runs off of pure solar energy and uses trapar current as it's power of flight."

"But how?" Holland asked. "Trapar currents aren't stable in all areas."

"That's where they get us. Look at this." Dominic replied as he pushed a button that brought up another diagram. "These units use small jet engines, that when deployed properly, will adjust their course and keep them riding on the next strongest wave. If they can't find one, they are programmed to go to the next closest designated landing spot where it will be deployed again once conditions permit."

"But how is that done?"

"By remote control if necessary, which is what also makes them unique. Each sector of our world is set up with a communications center specifically designed to help control these things. They use a frequency that as of yet we haven't been able to trace let alone locate."

"But how is the public able to use them then?" Talho asked.

"Why that is I don't know yet. But so far they are, which is why I'm guessing they were developed like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Pretty simple really. Easy long range communications, or ELRC for short."

"I see. So we, the military, and the public can access anything from them?"

"No Talho. That's where they get us again. The satellites are able to tell the differences between military, public, or private use frequencies or channels. Depending on what it is, they'll distribute those signals to that certain location only, not to anyone else."

"Wow, talk about sophisticated." said Hilda. "It's almost enough to make your head spin."

"Tell me about it Hilda. When I saw this myself, I also had to do a double take. Whatever the military is planning on doing, it's going to either be to our advantage, or cause one heck of a ruckus."

"Any way of finding out what yet?"

"No, not yet." he chuckled. "For now this is all I've got on them."

"Thanks." Holland replied. "It definitely helps clarify a lot of things. Well, I guess things can't be helped now. We'll just have to watch what we're doing more carefully from here on out."

"Agreed." said Hilda. "I know the kids will have their phone services back, so we'll have to watch those indefinitely. We'll also have to keep track of our ship to ship communications so that way we don't leak any information that we shouldn't."

"We're ok on that end Hilda." said Dominic. "Anything we send or receive is encoded. Only we and the senders or recipients can decode anything that arrives."

"That's a breath of fresh air then." Talho replied. "Well, at least we know we don't have to worry about anything for the time being. Let's just relax until we meet up with the Izumo and Xavier so we can figure out our next step."

"Sounds good to me." Steve said with a yawn while stretching his arms. "Now what's for dinner? I'm starving."

* * *

"Good afternoon sleepyhead." Maeter said as she heard Avriana slowly wake up.

"Hi." she groaned slightly. "What time is it?"

"Five seventeen."

"Almost dinner time."

"Just about. How are feeling?"

"I still feel exhausted, but better than what I was before thanks to the sleep I just got. What are you doing up there?"

"Reading."

"I should've known that." Avriana giggled as she sat up and swung her legs off the side of her bed. "Anything exciting happen while I was sleeping?"

"A couple of things actually."

"Really?"

"Yep. First Steve got into a battle with a few rebel KLF units."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, but the KLF's didn't fare so well."

"I can imagine. What else?"

"Maurice is walking now."

"I already knew that."

"No, I mean really walking."

"HE IS?!" Avriana asked excitedly as she shot up off her bed and looked up at Maeter.

"Yes he is Avriana." Maeter said with a smile as she turned to look down at her. "He's using a cane, but he's able to move around on his own now."

"Why didn't you wake me up for that?!"

"Your mom wouldn't let us, that's why. She said your rest was more important than that."

"Darn it mom!!" Avriana yelled as she turned and ran out of their room. "You should've waken me up!"

"Looks like it's going to be a long night." Maeter said to herself as she went back to reading her book. "I think I'll just stay here and stay out of it."

* * *

"Whoa, slow down sweetie." Talho laughed as she stopped Avriana. "Where's the fire?"

"Where's Maurice?!"

"Easy Avriana. He's in his room resting a bit. He came a long ways today, so he's a bit tired."

"Maeter told me that he was walking on his own. Is that true?"

"Yes it is Maeter. He's done very well today. He wanted you there with him, but…"

"I know. Mom said no."

"Well he's awake if you want to go see him. Dinner will be ready shortly. You can walk to the dining room with him when that time comes so that way he knows he's got someone there that can help him if he needs it."

"Ok. Thanks Talho."

"Sure sweetie. See you at dinner."

"Plan on it!" Avriana said with a smile as she ran off towards Maurice's room. "See you there!"

* * *

"Linck, phone for you." said Maurice as he was going over his email. "And it's a girl."

"A girl?" he asked as he sat up from his bed.

"Yeah. Want me to answer it?"

"No, I've got it."

"Ok." Maurice chuckled as he slowly got up from their desk chair. "I'll meet you in the dining room. It's almost dinner time so don't take too long."

"I won't." Linck replied as he answered the video phone. "Hello?"

"L-Linck?"

"SOPHIE!! How'd you get my phone link?"

"Well, Maeter gave it to Jackie and then Jackie gave it to me."

"Oh, ok."

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have called you."

"It's ok."

"It is?"

"Yeah. How's school going?"

"It's ok, but it's been quiet without you around."

"Just me?"

"Mhm. You always seem to lighten up a room whenever you enter it. It's been pretty solemn without you here to cheer people up."

"No way. That can't be me." Linck laughed. "We just got into middle school Sophie. No one knows us that well yet."

"Yes they do Linck. Everyone knows who the famous Thurston family is."

"Darn logic." he chuckled.

"Hey Linck, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I…I've been thinking about you ever since you left. I wish I knew why though."

"Why do you say that?" he asked out of curiosity, knowing he was feeling the same way she did.

"Because…"

"You like me?"

"Well…ahh…"

"Because I've got something to tell you Sophie."

"What Linck?"

"I like you too. I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, now that you've said it, I feel the same way. I do like you Linck! I can't wait until you come home!"

"Neither can I Sophie. I hope you'll be waiting for us at the Gekko's hangar when we return."

"Why do you say that?"

"So I can hold you in my arms."

"Oh Linck, I'll be there! I promise! Talk to you later! I have to go home for dinner!"

"Ok Sophie. Bye for now."

"Bye Linck! Talk to you later!"

"Sounds like she's a wonderful girl." said Eureka softly as she walked into his room.

"I think she is mom." Linck replied as he got up. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes it is sweetie. That's why I came to get you."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Now let's get going before it get's cold."

"Ok."

* * *

"Maurice! Maurice, where are you?" Avriana asked as she ran up the hall towards the dining room.

"In here!" he laughed as he walked out of the infirmary. "I just had to get some pain medication from Nadia."

"Y-you're walking Maurice! You're walking on your own!!"

"Yes I am, and I owe it to everyone here, especially you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who never left my side the entire time, even as scared as you were about having to take care of me."

"I did it out of love Maurice. There isn't anything in this world that would change that. My love for you conquered my fears and let me do what I had to to make sure you were taken care of."

"And that…is what impresses me the most about you Avriana." he said softly. "You became strong without even having me to help you along. I'm almost jealous for saying that."

"I…became strong?"

"In more ways than one love."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Thank you for believing in me Maurice."

"It wasn't me Avriana. It's because you believed in yourself that you were able to accomplish what you thought you couldn't. I did the same when you got sick, so now we're even for sure."

"Yes we are. Thank you." Maurice just smiled at her and with his left arm, pulled her close to him. "Ooh, Maurice." she giggled. "What's this?"

"Nothing." he said after kissing her gently. "Just a boyfriend holding his girlfriend, that's all."

"Well you can do that anytime you want." she said sofly while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too Avriana." and with one more gentle kiss, the two, arm in arm, slowly made their way to the dining room, happy knowing that yet another hurdle in their young lives had finally been cleared, and that was the one that eventually let Maurice walk once again under his own power.


	23. Rekindled Passion

**Here's chapter 23 everyone. This one seemed like a filler to me really, but I guess I'll let you readers decide that fate. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 23- rekindled passion

It's been about two or three weeks now since I've joined the GekkoState on it's mission to earth. Each day has been an adventure as I have never done anything or been on a ship like this before. But things haven't been as nice as I thought they would be when it came to things like this. Each day has been a struggle for not only me, but for the rest of the crew as well. Of course I came aboard this ship for one reason; and that was Renton. I know it caused a lot of ruckus and stress on everyone when it was found out that I had gotten caught on the ship, but if it wasn't for my love for that one single man, I'm sure none of this would've happened.

Slowly but surely I'm getting accepted by everyone here. Me and Eureka seem to be getting along better, though Renton still avoids me most of the day other than when it comes to meal times since that's when we all get together. My days usually consist of chores and helping watch the kids in my room or in the lounge, which is actually a really nice change of pace for me. Each day as I watch them smile, laugh, cry, grow, and play, I begin to realize how fragile life is to me and how it feels to be a mother of something so precious as the two babies that I help take care of. Angel and Timothy mean the world to me. Just holding them in my arms, feeding them, playing with them, helping them learn, it's all been a wonderful learning process that I wouldn't trade for the world.

As for Renton, well, I guess I already know that answer. Each time I see him, he's always got a smile as he goes through his day to day routine working on the ship, the Nirvash, or being with his kids whenever they need anything. It just makes my heart melt knowing I love who he is. Loving, gentle, caring, and when it comes down to it, an all out protecter when it comes to not only his family, but his friends as well. He's totally devoted to Eureka I know, but I still hope in my heart that he'll see things my way someday. Until then I promised that I would stay out of their way and just be good friends with them. There are still days when I lay in my room at night, my hand over my stomach, dreaming of the family that we could have together someday. As I do, a warm, gentle smile usually comes to my face before I turn over and go to sleep, awaiting another dream of what our lives would be like together.

But each time I think about him, my lingering passion grows for him, yearns for his touch, burns for his kiss, and begs for him to hold me in ways that only I could dream possible. I know my actions have ended me up in jail once, but I now know that it was my mistake. It was a road that I shouldn't have taken in order to get his attention.Instead I should just take my time and earn his trust again and hope that one day he'll love only me. But until then, I'll just abide my time by working hard, taking care of the kids, and hopefully, discover who I really am in this life.

"Sarah!"

"Huh, what? Oh, hey Maeter. Need something?"

"It's lunchtime! You hungry?"

"Oh, sure! But I've got my hands full with the kids. Can you get me something?"

"That's fine. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Maeter."

"No problem Sarah."

"Well, I guess I am getting accepted little by little by everyone. What do you think Angel?" Angel cooed and smiled at Sarah as she sat on the floor in front of her playing with one of her stuffed animals. All Sarah could do was giggle as she began to play with the little one, knowing that she would someday win the trust of everyone back with her good deeds and attitude.

* * *

"Doggie! Stop it!" Gidget giggled as she pushed him gently. "You know I hate it when you tickle me in front of everyone!"

"That's why I do it." he chuckled.

"Ok, enough you two." Talho laughed. "Geez, just like a couple of teenagers still. Makes me wonder how Jessica will turn out when she reaches her teenage years."

"She'll be just like her mother." Doggie replied as he dived into some chow mein. "I have no doubt in that."

"You mean always upbeat, cheerful, and caring?"

"Pretty much."

"Add spunky and you could have Avriana in a heartbeat." Holland chuckled.

"HEY!" Avriana laughed. "You missed one thing Holland."

"What's that?"

"I'm also very loving." she softly replied as she cuddled close to Maurice.

"That too. I'm sure all you ladies are like that. Speaking of that, where's Sarah?"

"Still watching the kids." Maeter said as she was getting a tray of food. "I'll take her food down to her."

"Well she can join us you know."

"I know, and she usually does. I guess she's still a little uncomfortable being with an entire crew right now."

"Namely your mom and dad."

"Well she's getting along fine with mom, but I think there's still too much tension between her and dad."

"That is true." Eureka replied. "Renton does avoid her quite a bit."

"Well she gives me a bad vibe, that's all." Renton said after swigging down a glass of water. "I figured the more I avoid her, the better off I'll be."

"Well you could be nicer to her dear. She does watch our kids while we're busy with our day to day duties."

"I'll think about it. I'm still not too sure if I want to get close to her again."

"Renton Thurston!"

"What?"

"Give her more respect than that! I'm giving her another chance and I'm getting along fine with her. I suggest you give it a shot too!"

"But…"

"No buts dear. Give it a shot."

"Ok, ok. I'll try, alright?"

"That's better."

"Wow, you got a strong woman there Renton." Doggie chuckled. "I have yet to see Gidget do something like that too me."

"Keep it up and I will Doggie." Gidget replied gently, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm not as soft as you think."

"Yes dear." he chuckled nervously.

"Well, I guess she's stronger than I thought." Nadia giggled. "Impressive Gidget."

"Thanks Nadia." Gidget said with her usual teenage smile. "I have to be considering we do have a little girl together."

"Oh but of course. I'm already that way with Avriana."

"What about you Julia?" Maeter asked. "What do you think it's going to be like being a first time mom."

"Well Maeter, to tell you the truth, I'm scared to death. I've never taken care of a child before, so it's all going to be new to me. I don't know what to do or what to expect."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Talho suddenly chimed in. "I still have all of my baby reference books if you want to look at them. I use them in case there's something in there that I need to know."

"Really? Thanks Talho. That'd be a great help."

"Anytime Julia."

"_Bridge to Talho."_

"Go ahead Woz."

"_Izumo and Xavier have finally made contact. They'll be rendezvousing with us shortly."_

"Copy that. Thanks Woz. Well Holland, looks like it's back to work for us."

"Seems that way." Holland said as he took the last bite of his egg roll. "Let's get to it. Everyone else, you know what to do from here."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Here you go Sarah." Maeter said quietly as she walked into the lounge. "I made sure your lunch was still hot for you."

"Thanks Maeter."

"You're welcome. Did they just fall asleep?"

"Yeah. All five of them did. Stephen is playing quietly so he's ok."

"That's fine. Listen, are you liking it here on the ship at all? I was just wondering."

"It's difficult on some days, but it's not too bad. It was rough to start, but sitting here working with the kids everyday has been really enjoyable for me. So all in all, I think I like it here."

"I'm happy to hear that Sarah. You've done really well from what I've seen so far. Just keep it up, ok?"

"I will."

"Ok. Well, I have to go check on the bridge and then on Justin to make sure he's behaving himself, so I'll see you later ok?"

"Sure. Hey, how are things with you and Justing going?"

"Going well Sarah. Can I tell you something though?"

"Sure Maeter."

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I may have caused problems for you guys, but secrets are my specialty. So what is it?"

"Ok. I…think he's the one."

"Really?! You think so?"

"I'm almost positive Sarah. He's been so wonderful and protective of me that I just can't see my life without him. He really is the one for me. I can feel it in my heart big time."

"Well I'm happy for you two. I hope it works out for the best."

"Thanks Sarah. But I had better get going. See you later, ok?"

"Ok Maeter. Bye now."

"Later."

* * *

"Woz, any report on when the Izumo and the Xavier will be meeting us?" Holland asked as he and Talho entered the bridge.

"Nothing yet leader. Still awaiting confirmation on that."

"Alright. How is the information regarding those satellites coming along?"

"Nothing new yet. All the information I've been able to find is the same as what Dominic has already told us."

"Are the signals still reaching everyone?"

"Strong as ever. The only thing I've noticed differently is that they're using a two way satellite at the entrance that the federation forces made to link up those signals. It's a pretty sophisticated system."

"Alright. Thank Woz. Well, looks like the federation gained the upper hand in this one."

"But what if the Rebels can hack into them too?" Ken-goh asked from the armaments console. "You know they may be able to do that."

"That's pretty much impossible with the firewalls they installed into them." Woz replied. "Those things are actually blocking their satellite communications."

"They get more amazing everyday, don't they?" Talho asked.

"That they do I guess." Ken-goh chuckled. "They're getting too smart for their own good I think."

"We'll see about that as time goes on Ken-goh." Holland replied. "In the mean time, let's get back in contact with the Izumo and Xavier so we can get a rendevous time. Also try to get in contact with the Artimus and see what in the hell they're doing."

"Roger that."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Our journey to earth so far has been, well, stressful on me so far. Don't get me wrong, I'm with all the ones I love, including Maurice. But with all that's happened, it's almost too much to take in. First it started out with the building collapse that in all means, scared me to the brink of thinking that I had lost the person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. When I heard they found him alive, I was overjoyed, but only to have that crushed when I saw the condition he was in, which was badly injured and unconscious. For the first few days, I blamed myself for what happened to him, how I should've been there to save or protect him. But when mom made me realize that I couldn't have done anything and that I would've gotten hurt or worse also, I just went by his side and helped him recuperate._

_For a couple of weeks or so, I helped mom change his bandages, worked with him on his therapy, and just loved him more than I have ever had before. He proved that to me when he was finally walking on his own again and told me it was "Because you're the one who never left my side the entire time, even as scared as you were about having to take care of me." Well that did it for me. When he told me afterwards that everything I did had made me a stronger woman, I knew he was the one. And now as I hold our rings in my hand, I know in my heart that we'll always be together as one._

_OH! That reminds me Journal! Maurice took my by surprise yesterday! Or was it the day before? Whatever! But while helping him through his therapy the other day, he proposed to me! I was almost in total shock when he did that, but I'm not amazed. I know he loves me and if he's going to propose to me this early, well, I guess I'll just have to say yes, but keep it to ourselves until the time comes to tell our parents. _

_That leads me up to the kisses we shared at that moment. The first one was when he got me riled up just so he could see my spunky. When he did that, I don't know what came over me, but I just walked up and kissed him more passionately than ever before. When I did, I never felt so alive as I did then. Of course, he asked me to marry him after that, which I already mentioned._

_But the thing I'm most thankful for is that he's walking again. When he first got put into a wheelchair after the accident, I was scared out of my wits for him. But he seemed impervious to any fear when he led me into a hot pursuit after him all over the ship. Looks like I'll have to keep up with his spunk a bit here and there also. But I guess that's about it otherwise. Bye now!_

"Done yet?" Maeter asked from her top bunk.

"Yeah I am." Avriana giggled as she closed and locked her journal. "It's been a while since I've entered anything into this thing, so I figured why not, you know?"

"I've never done one of those things. I couldn't find the usefulness in it."

"I can. It helps preserve some of the memories I've had since my childhood. They're really precious to me."

"Well mine are too, but as long as I've got them in my mind and heart, it's all I'll need."

"Well that just shows how different we are Maeter."

"But yet, we're quite alike."

"That we are." Avriana giggled. "Figure that out."

"If I did Avriana, then we'd BOTH be in trouble."

"No kidding!" Maeter and Avriana then spent the rest of the afternoon in their room chatting, laughing, and just being the future sisters that they always knew they were meant to be.

* * *

"Captain!" Gidget yelled in the bridge. "Message from the Izumo!"

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"GekkoState, we will meet you at the coordinates we received at sixteen hundred hours. Izumo out."

"Roger that Gidget. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ok Doggie, make our course corrections for the rendevous point. Make sure we can get there by sixteen hundred hours."

"Roger that."

"Gidget, try to see if you can hail the Artimus. Find out what they're doing and get them with us as soon as possible."

"Right!"

"Alright, I want all crew members on standby! Begin patrol mode! Keep an eye out for rebel activity!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

At the same time in Holland and Talho's room, the two were sitting on their floor playing with Angel and Stephen when Holland noticed the change in direction of the ship. "What's going on now?" he asked as he stood up and went to the com. "Bridge, report."

"_Julia here. We finally made contact with the Izumo. They along with the Xavier will meet us at the requested rendevous point at sixteen hundred hours. We have adjusted our course to meet them there."_

"Roger that. Thanks Julia."

"_You're welcome Holland. We're still trying to hail the Artimus. We'll alert you when we do."_

"Sounds good. Holland out."

"_Bridge out."_

"That took them long enough." Talho said with an exasperated sigh. "I was beginning to wonder if they got lost again."

"Me too." Holland chuckled as he sat down next to her. "Stephen, be gentle with your sister."

"I will dad."

"Ok. But I'm still wondering what's up with the Artimus. Captain Smith has always answered calls from other ships. I don't think he's in that much of a combat situation to go up and totally ignore everyone."

"I wish I knew dear. It definitely highly unusual of them."

"That it is Talho. Well, all we can do is wait until we finally get confirmation from them to see if they're alive or not."

"About all we can do for now really, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. Stephen, play nice with her. Don't be so rough."

"Sorry dad."

"It's ok bud. Geez, I hate waiting for things like this. It makes me think that there's something seriously going wrong out there."

"I hope not dear. That's the last thing we need."

* * *

"_Linck, it's Avriana."_

"Hey Avriana. Need something?"

"_Is Maurice around?"_

"No. He's out walking around trying to regain his footing on walking again. He's around somewhere."

"_That guy, go figure."_ Avriana giggled. _"Can you have him call me when he returns?"_

"Sure Avriana."

"_Thanks Linck. Oh, I heard Sophie called you."_

"Yeah, she did."

"_How'd that go? Do you have her as a girlfriend yet?"_

"AVRIANA!!"

"_Sorry! I was just asking!"_

"Well we did tell each other that we liked each other if that helps."

"_Cool Linck! I wish you luck!"_

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"_Ok. Bye now!"_

* * *

"R-Renton…" Sarah somewhat stumbled as she ran into him in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey."

"I'm sorry. I'll go now."

"No, you're fine. I was just coming in here for a snack."

"M-me too. Watching the kids can give you quite the appetite."

"Yeah, I know." Renton chuckled as he searched through the fridge. "I've got five of them, so I have a pretty good idea how it goes."

"Yeah…so…how are things going with you? I…haven't seen much of you lately."

"Busy Sarah. We're all on standby right now, so I don't really have time to fool around."

"I…just wanted to talk since I haven't been around you to do that at all."

"Just talk? I find that hard to believe."

"Renton, please! I'm trying hard not to be who I was, so quit making it hard on me!"

"Who said I was?! You brought all of this upon yourself!"

"Why can't you be as forgiving as Eureka?! At least she's willing to give me another chance, even with her knowing how I feel about you!!"

"How can I after all you've done Sarah?! I don't think I can even fathom forgiving you!"

"But I only did two stupid things!! I know that they're my fault for my bad judgement, but at least give me one more chance Renton! Let me try to be the friend I used to be!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?!"

"Renton?"

"Listen Sarah. I'm trying my darndest to get by each day knowing how close you are to me and my family. Each day I see them getting to know you better and better. I see them talking to you, laughing with you, and acting like nothing ever happened. But yet they also know what you've done. Yet they accept you and have somehow been able to work past all that and let you into their lives. How is it possible for them to do that?"

"Because they know that I'm trying to work past my history and become a better person Renton! But you refuse to see that!"

"It's because I can't Sarah!"

"Why not?!"

"Because my heart breaks every time I see you!!"

"How?! You don't even love me like I do you! So how can you possibly say that?!"

"Because you broke the seal of friendship that I had in you Sarah! All the trust and support I thought I had in you went out the window the day you kidnapped me. How am I supposed to forget that?"

"I never said you had to! Listen Renton, I'm sorry for what I've done to you, but it still won't change the way I feel about you. But if the others can learn to see past my mistakes and learn who I really am, I think you are as capable as the others to give me one more chance."

"I just don't…"

"Renton Thurston!" Rentons eyes shot wide open at her tone, for it was one that he knew too well. This tone, firm and tough, was one that Eureka always used when she got mad at him about something. When he turned his head to look at Sarah eye to eye, she was giving him the same hard stare that Eureka would give him. Hard, unforgiving, like a bomb had just gone off and he had to somehow fight the fire before it consumed him. But as she continued to meet him stare for stare, he had to step back. Renton, for some reason unknown to him, had somehow become scared of this woman in front of him. "One more step and you won't live to see tomorrow!"

"S-Sarah! I-I'm sorry! I guess Eureka was right after all."

"About what? You had better tell me!"

"She said the same thing you did! I…guess she was right after all. Who knows, maybe the third time is the charm after all."

"It wouldn't hurt to try Renton. I know I'm giving it my best, so I think Eureka would expect the same out of you."

"Geez, you two have been talking a lot. Well, looks like you win this time Sarah. It's going to take some time though before I can really trust you again."

"As long as you're willing to give it a chance like everyone else, I'm fine with that." and with those final words, Sarah grabbed an apple and left the kitchen, leaving Renton to catch his breath and slow his heart beat, which to him felt like it had increased a hundred times faster with that meeting.

"_Renton, get a hold of yourself! That was only Sarah! Not Eureka! There's no way she could've done that to you! But yet she did! How could a girl like her scare the wits out of you? I mean, she's not your wife! She's just a friend, but how does she know how to do that to a person? Oh man, I need a vacation…"_ and with a quick snatch of a piece of cake and a soda out of the fridge, Renton went to his room to ponder what just happened to him that afternoon.

* * *

"Julia, how much longer until we meet with the Izumo and Xavier?" Talho asked as she walked into the bridge a little while later.

"About an hour and a half or so. We finally got a hold of the Artimus and they'll be joining us also."

"It's about time they answered someone. How far out are they?"

"They'll be with us in about forty five minutes."

"Good. Is everyone on standby then?"

"Yes they are. Want me to go on patrol mode also?"

"Negative. Just keep everyone on standby. Let's not get them all worked up just yet."

"Roger that."

"Gidget, any other communications from the other ships?"

"None." Gidget replied. "The last communication we had was from the Izumo about their ETA."

"Ok then. I'll take over for now Julia. You can take a break for a while."

"Thanks Talho. I could use it."

"No problem. Go get some rest. I'll get you when we're ready to all meet after we land sometime this evening."

"Sounds good. See you then."

* * *

"Daddy!!"

"Hi Jessica." Doggie chuckled as she ran up to him. "What are you doing running around?"

"I'm playing with Sarah!"

"Oh are you now?" he laughed. "Hey Sarah. Having to keep up with the others too I see."

"More like trying to." Sarah said out of breath. "Her, the twins, Felicity, and Stephen have had me running all around the ship. I'm tuckered out."

"Looks like it. What about Timmy and Angel?"

"Maeter has them so I can take care of these guys. Stephen! No hitting the girls! What did we tell you about that?! Sorry Doggie, duty calls."

"It's ok. I have to get back to the bridge anyways. Jessica, no more running away from Sarah, ok?"

"Ok daddy."

"Good girl. Talk to you later Sarah."

"Thanks Doggie. Come on kids, back to the lounge to play."

"Yay!" they all yelled enthusiastically as they suddenly ran ahead of her.

"Oh dear, here we go again." she laughed as she ran after them. "It's a never ending battle with these guys."

* * *

"Renton, something wrong?"

"Hey love." he smiled as she walked into their room. "No, everything's fine."

"Don't give me that dear. I know that look on your face. You got into an argument with someone didn't you?"

"Yeah, you got me." he chuckled. "Me and Sarah got into it a bit."

"Is everything ok?"

"I think it'll be fine hon. She pretty much layed into me about my stubborn ways concerning her, so it got to me a bit."

"When did this happen?"

"A little while ago. She even gave me the same look that you give me when you're mad at me. I thought for sure I was looking at your twin."

"Well that would have to be Anemone," she giggled, "but I know what you mean."

"Makes you wonder what goes through her head sometimes. I sure wish I knew."

"I think you already do sweetie. But at least she's trying to change for the better."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She told me the same thing."

"It just proves how right I was."

"Listen here you." he chuckled as he pulled her close to him. "Whose side are you on?"

"Hmm…I have to think about that one." she said softly with a kiss. "I'll get back to you on that though."

"Very funny."

"You love me hon and you know it."

"Yeah, I do, even if you are trying to be a smartalick." Eureka only giggled as she laid next to him on their bed, her head resting on his left shoulder while she had her arms wrapped around him. "Better not get too comfortable hon. Dinnertime is soon."

"That don't matter to me." she said quietly. "I'm too comfortable with you to think…about…that…" and with a gentle sigh, Eureka fell asleep at his side. All Renton could do was smile as he looked at her. To him, Eureka looked like an angel while she slept. She was always calm and peaceful while sleeping, which gave him a warm feeling inside each time she was like this. And as he pondered his thoughts of the days events, all he could do was chuckle to himself, lay down gently as not to disturb his wife's slumber, and with his arms wrapped around her as well, fell asleep himself, comfortable knowing that no matter what happened, he was safe at her side.

* * *

"_Sixteen hundred hours. Or at least close enough to it." _Holland thought to himself as he sat in the bridge. _"Artimus arrived with us at at fifteen hundred. Where are the Izumo and Xavier? They should've been here by now."_

"Leader!"

"Yeah Gidget. What's up?"

"Izumo and Xavier! They just arrived in our area! ETA is fifteen minutes!"

"Thanks Gidget. Page the 808. Find out if the base we were at is still clear."

"Roger that."

* * *

Eighteen hundred hours. The skies have opened up to rain and thunder. Lightning streaks across the sky in a brilliant light show, letting everyone know the immense power that mother nature still had on earth. Three ships sit landed at what was Ellsworth Air Force Base. Philip, South Dakota. The hangars and buildings, all old and dilapidated, sit lonely and empty, looking like they're ready to crumble upon themselves at any given moment. The jets looked the same way, like they had been through a war that in any given sense, was a complete failure. The skies were black and unforgiving, shadowing the ships like it was night time when it should've been day time. Standing in the hangar of the Gekko were three figures, all trying to dry off from running through the unbelievable downpour that had settled down upon them.

"Admiral Benson, General Jurgens, and Captain Smith, welcome aboard the Gekko." Holland said with a salute. "It's an honor."

"Cut the crap Holland." Jurgens replied. "We're all on formal terms here, so at ease commander."

"Thanks. Captain Smith, I believe this is your first time with us."

"Yes it is." he said looking around. "So far I'm highly impressed."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

"Just call me Holland, Jack."

"Yes sir."

"Anyways, I wish the conditions could've been better weather wise. Looks like it's as bad down here as it is on our home planet."

"Don't worry about it." Admiral Benson replied. "You have any coffee?"

"Sure." Holland replied with a smile. "Follow me to the dining room. I'll make some there."

"Lead the way Commander."

"By the way Holland, I was surprised to see Ms. Yuki here." said Jack. "What's her role?"

"Well it's actually Mrs. Novak. And she's one of our two Captains."

"She's married to you huh? Aren't you the lucky one."

"And what is that supposed to mean Captain?"

"Oh, uh, nothing sir. I'm sorry."

"Better be. That's the mother of my children you're talking about."

"Congratulations sir."

"Thank you. Now let's go get that coffee."

* * *

"Hey mom, can…I ask you something?" Avriana asked nervously in her parents room.

"Sure sweetie. What do you need?"

"What do you think is the proper age…to get engaged?"

"Wow. What brought this up?"

"Well…"

"Everything that's happened with Maurice?"

"Yeah…something like that." Nadia just smiled calmly. Avriana looked back at her puzzled and confused. She thought for sure she was going to get yelled at for some reason. But yet…there was a calm feeling in the air. "Mom?"

"My little girl has grown up more than I thought." Nadia laughed lightly. "Listen Avriana, how can you be sure he's the one? You're only teenagers you know. There will be other boys out there."

"No mom. Maurice is the one I want to be with. There is no other."

"I see. But are you really sure about that?"

"More than anything mom. He's the one without a doubt. My heart goes where his does."

"Sounds like you know where your future is."

"I do mom. That boy is my life, and me his. Nothing will ever change that. We were made to be together."

"Well I can't argue with that logic. Listen Avriana, I want you to promise me something."

"What mom?"

"If, and I mean IF I let you do this, you have to finish all of your schooling first before you get married."

"Mom…"

"I mean this Avriana. I've been watching you two since the day you met. And when you got sick, he took care of you. When he got injured, you were at his side doing the same thing. Every day I've watched you two grow up into mature young adults, more in love than I've ever seen anyone before. I even saw it in your eyes at our wedding."

"But…why are you doing this? I…never would've thought you'd allow something like this."

"I'm doing it because I believe in you two. Even your father has been expecting this to happen sometime."

"Dad has too?"

"Yes he has sweetie. We even talked it over. And if he seems to be the one you want to be with, then you have our permission."

"But mom…"

"Come over here sweetie." nervously, Avriana, her heart going a mile a minute, went over to the vanity where her mother was sitting. "Now, look in the mirror. What do you see?"

"Just…me."

"No dear. What I see is a girl more in love than anyone else I've ever seen before. Those eyes of yours have more caring and passion in them than you probably realize Avriana. I'm sure he sees that too when he looks at you." and as Avriana stared at herself in the mirror, Nadia held her around her waist in a hug, a motherly smile on her face as she saw the love that she carried for Maurice in her eyes. "Can you see it?"

"Yeah mom, I do," she replied as she closed her eyes and held her hand over her heart. "more than anything."

"Then you know what you have to do, right?"

"Yeah."

"Now, the big question is, what are you going to do about rings?"

"Well, I actually have that covered."

"Oh do you now?" Avriana then reached into her pocket and pulled out the gold engagement ring she had found at the jewelry store that they had investigated. "That's beautiful sweetie. Does it fit?"

"It does for now."

"Well we can always get it resized as you get older. Wow, even the diamond is amazing. I can tell you did more than just investigate when you were in that jewelry store."

"Yeah, well…"

"It's ok sweetie." she giggled. "But let's do this right."

"What do you mean mom?"

"You let me hold on to the ring, I'll give it to Maurice, and then he can ask you properly."

"Really?!"

"Would I lie?"

"Thanks mom! You're the best!"

"Sure kiddo. Now get going. I see an engagement in your future." and with a giant smile and a huge hug, Avriana ran out of her parents room happier than she had ever been. "Oh, and Avriana?"

"Yes mom?"

"What about that promise?"

"Mom, that promise is a done deal, you have my word!" and with one more quick smile, Avriana turned and ran down the hallway towards her room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dining room, the mood was light and cheerful despite the fearful weather that was bellowing outside the ship. As Jack looked out on of the windows, a slight sigh came out of him as he wondered what they were getting into.

"You ok Jack?" Jon asked as he sipped on a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. Weather like this has always bugged me for some reason."

"Tell me about it." Adam chuckled. "It's enough to make your muscles sore and your bones ache."

"Yes it is sir. So, what are we all meeting here for?"

"Two reasons," Holland replied as he walked out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee of his own. "and that's to find out not only what the federation is up to, but what our next step should be."

"Well I'm sure you know about our satellites already," said Jon. "But that's the only step we've been able to make. What we'll be doing next I don't know. The NRA has disappeared into the more highly forested areas of the earth, so it's been more than difficult to track them down and take them into custody."

"I figured that. We've had two battles with them so far, one of them taking out one of my LFO units. That one is now out of commision until we get back to the mainland and get it repaired at a garage."

"Are your other five units operational?" Adam asked.

"At the moment yes. But we can only use four of them. Due to unfortunate circumstances, one of my pilots was injured in a building collapse."

"Who?"

"Maurice."

"The Newhope pilot?!"

"The one and only."

"Is he ok?"

"He's had somewhat of a long recovery process, but he's doing well. He couldn't walk for a point there, but he's moving around on a cane now and getting better as each day moves by. I'm sure he'll want to get back into the air soon."

"Thank god for that."

"No kidding. So, what will our next step be?"

"Well," said Jack. "like the admiral said, we just don't know. As of this moment, we have no way of tracking the movements of the rebel forces. The only way that it's possible is if we track their KLF movements. But every time we do, it ends up in a battle or confrontation that ends up with them getting destroyed and us with no clue of where they were heading."

"Thanks for the inspiring report Captain. Well, doesn't this just beat all. We're sitting ducks until we wait for them to move."

"Pretty much." Jurgens replied. "And with no way around it nor any way to solve this problem, we're up crick without a paddle."

"Boy, you've got a pretty blunt way of putting it, don't you?"

"Want me to top it with sugar to make you feel better?"

"Very funny Adam. How is the coffee men?"

"Good. Thanks." Jack replied. "Better than what my officers make."

"Isn't that the fact." Jon laughed. "I have yet to find a petty officer who can make as good a cup of coffee as this."

"Well whenever you're with us, you can have our coffee." Holland laughed. "I tend to make it quite well due to my married life. If I don't have my coffee, I'm grouchy and tired all day."

"I may take you up on that commander."

"I'm sure you will. Now, how would you two like to join us for dinner?"

"It'd be an honor commander. How good are your cooks?"

"Can we say almost gourmet?"

"Now this I have to see!"

* * *

Back in Renton and Eureka's room, Eureka had woken up to the sound of the pouring rain on their window and ship, each crack of thunder echoing softly in the well insulated ship while each flash of lightning flashed as bright as a camera flash, blinding each person it came in contact with for a brief few seconds. But to her, it didn't matter. For some reason or another, she had always loved storms. Especially when she woke up next to her husband.

"Renton, sweetie, time to wake up." she said softly while gently nudging him. "Wake up dear."

"Mmmm….oh, hi love." he replied warmly as he woke up. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time. We just got called to the kitchen."

"Let me guess, our turn to cook tonight?"

"Yes it is. We have special guests tonight, so they want us to get an early start."

"Go figure. Are we landed?"

"Yes we are hon."

"Holy mother pusbucket! That's one hell of a storm out there."

"Yes it is. I'm going to check in with Sarah to make sure the kids are ok. I'll see you in the kitchen in a few."

"Sounds good sweetie. See you there."

* * *

"Scared Sarah!!" Sara Jo yelled as she dived into Sarah's arms.

"Me too!" said Felicity.

"It's ok kids." Sarah said softly as she held the four little girls. "It's just a storm. You ok Stephen?"

"I'm ok Sarah."

"That's good."

"Sarah!"

"Hi Eureka."

"Aww…are the poor girls scared?"

"Yes they are." Sarah giggled. "Your little brother is doing just fine though."

"He's strong like dad is. Felicity…"

"Momma!!" she yelled as she ran up to her mother.

"Hi sweetie. Is the storm scaring you?"

"It is momma!! I'm scared!"

"Well it'll be ok. You're on a big ship. Nothing can get you, ok?"

"Ok momma." Felicity replied while holding her mother tight. Sarah just sat on the floor in her room with the others and giggled while she watched the three year old hold on to Eureka. To her, it had suddenly turned into the highlight of her day.

"Where are the babies Sarah?" Eureka asked as she picked up her daughter from the floor.

"Your mom has them right now."

"That's fine. I thought I should come in and make sure the kids were ok with this storm being out there."

"Thanks Eureka. I could use the back up."

"Well why don't you bring them into the dining room and watch them there with us. We have guests here for dinner so me and Renton have to get an early start on things."

"Who are we having over?"

"I don't know. No one has told me that. Want to come along then?"

"I think I can do that. Come on children. Let's go to the dining room and play there, ok?"

"Ok…" and as they all got up, the three little youngsters clung tightly onto Sarah, making her smile as they left the room and headed down the hallway to the dining room.

* * *

"Gulliver! You silly thing! Get out of our closet!" Anemone giggled as she picked up the white blob. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You must love him don't you dear?" Dominic said with a smile as she set Gulliver down next to him.

"Of course! How can you resist a cute face like that?"

"I'm not sure." he chuckled as he scratched Gulliver's head. "I knew he took a liking to me when it came to saving you."

"I know. I heard he always took a liking to your bed on the Izumo."

"That he did hon. And now look at us. I guess he saw something between us."

"Perhaps he did."

"OOF!! Gulliver! Get off my stomach…can't…breath…"

"Gulliver! Get off your dad!" Anemone laughed as she pulled him off.

"Whooooo…we need to get him on a diet somehow!"

"No. I love him just the way he is."

"Yeah yeah." Dominic laughed. "I'm going to the bridge to check on the conditions. I'll see you at dinner."

"Ok sweetie."

* * *

"General, Admiral. Good to see you again."

"Ahh, Mr. Thurston, you seem to be doing well." Jon said as Renton walked into the kitchen.

"I am sir. How about you?"

"Call me Jon, and I'm doing well thank you. How is that wife of yours doing?"

"Doing well. She should be here shortly."

"I see. Are you our cooks for this evening?"

"You could say that, yes."

"Are they your 'gourmet' chefs, Holland?" Jurgens asked curiously as he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Yes they are Adam. And believe me, when you get done eating, it'll leave you wanting more even if you are full."

"Well let's see them at their best. So Renton, what's on the menu tonight?"

"Hmm…let's see…who's up for an Italian night?"

"Sounds good. What do you have in mind?"

"Spaghetti, home made pizza, bread sticks, garlic bread, and salads."

"Well that sounds like a full course menu." Jack laughed. "I'm in."

"I think we all are Jack." Holland chuckled. "Ok Renton, work your magic."

"Aye Commander! I shall not fail you!" Renton replied with a laugh as he began to pull out the pots, pans, and baking trays.

"Funny Renton. Don't make me demote you."

"To what? I didn't even know I had a rank!"

"I'll knock you down from executive chef to just a plain chef."

"That would be dishonorable sir! I shall give you the best dinner ever!"

"We shall see." Holland laughed. "Just get to work!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Man, this is so depressing!! Can't we just call of duties for the night?" Doggie grumbled on the bridge. Sitting here isn't going to do anything for us."

"Only if the Commander says so." Julia said sternly. "We're on duty until then."

"Julia, I think you need to relax." Hap chuckled. "No normal human being or KLF pilot would be out in that mess. And any attack would be stopped by our shields anyways."

"That may be…"

"_Holland to bridge."_

"This is the bridge. Go ahead commander."

"Tell everyone to go off duty. It's going to be a quiet night, so stand down and shut down the bridge."

"Aye Commander. Thank you."

"Told you." Hap chuckled.

"Very funny Hap. Well, let's shut it down for the night. See everyone at dinner."

"Later Julia. Well ladies and gentleman, I think a beer is in order. Who's up to it?"

"Count me in." Ken-goh replied. "I haven't had one in a while anyways."

"That works for me. How about you Doggie?"

"No thanks. I'm going to spend some time with Gidget and Jessica tonight."

"Good to hear. I think you deserve the time off anyways."

"Thanks Hap."

"Don't mention it. And knowing you Woz, you'll be in the main computer room tweaking things."

"Pretty much." Woz said with a serious tone. "I'm still increasing the efficiency of this ship since it's release. It's been a lot of work so far, but I still have a ways to go."

"Have fun then. Come on Ken-goh, the beer awaits!"

"Right behind you." Keh-goh said with a chuckle as they left the bridge. "It's about time we got to dig into those things anyways."

* * *

"_Geez, what a storm."_ Justin was thinking to himself as he sat at his desk working on his assignments. _"Trying to concentrate on this stuff is almost impossible with all that thunder and lightning." _Going back to his homework, he tried in all honesty to work past the lightning flashes but to no avail. "Darn it! It's lightning so bad out there it's like I have a strobe light in my room!"

"Knock knock!!"

"Who is it?"

"It's Maeter!"

"Oh, well come on in then! I could use a break anyways."

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked while walking into his room.

"I'm trying to do my assignments but it's impossible with those strobe lights out there!"

"The lightning bugging you that much?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Well how would you like to take a break for a bit?"

"I don't have any choice in that matter from the way it's been going. Ahh…why do you have a boom box?"

"Well I came up with an idea to get us active again."

"Like…what?"

"Dancing."

"DANCING?! Maeter, I love you to death, but you're looking at a guy with two left feet here!"

"I know, which is why I'll be teaching you myself."

"Say what?!"

"Yes sir. Now come with me to the hangar! Your lessons start tonight!"

"Uhh…don't you want to wait until AFTER dinner to do this?"

"Well, I guess we can do that. What should we do until then?"

"I can think of something." Justin said softly as he got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmm…I like how you think baby." she replied with a soft kiss. "A lot."

"I'm glad you do. Now, we can have our time here or…" and that's all he got out before her lips met his as her foot closed the door to his room. "Uhh…Maeter…what are you doing?"

"Don't worry silly, I just want some quiet time with you, that's all."

"Okay." he chuckled with a nervous sigh. "When you closed my door, I thought…"

"Not happening sweetie. Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea though."

"It's alright. So, how about that kiss again?"

"I thought you'd never ask." and with another quick giggle, the two teenagers danced and held each other tight, the storm outside oblivious to their feelings as it somehow began to suddenly grow in intensity…

* * *

"GRANDPA!!" Felicity yelled as she, Sarah, Eureka, and the other kids walked into the dining room.

"Hey kiddo. The storm scaring you?" Holland chuckled as he picked her up.

"Yes grandpa!"

"Well you can just stay right here with me and we'll fight that nasty storm together, okay?"

"Ok grandpa! I want to beat that mean storm!"

"We'll do that after supper, ok?"

"Ok grandpa!" Felicity said with a smile as Holland set her down.

"Very cute Holland." Jon said with a warm smile as he watched Felicity run over to her mother. "Is that your son there?"

"Yes sir. He's five now going on six."

"At least he got his mothers hair." Jurgens laughed. "No gray hairs for him."

"Funny Adam, very funny."

"Come on Commander, have a sense of humor, will you?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. HOLY MOLY!! That crack of lightning was close!"

"No kidding."

"Hey Holland, as I've always heard, lightning never strikes the same pl…" It happened. One fierce crack of lightning, a clap of thunder loud enough to not only penetrate the well insulated ship, but shook it as well. Right after that, the lights of the Gekko went out and the red emergency lights lit up. All you could hear otherwise were the screams of the kids as Eureka and Sarah tried to calm them down. Soon all was quiet as Holland tried to get everyone organized in the middle of the room.

"Is everyone ok?" Holland asked.

"We're ok dad." Eureka said calmly. "What happened?"

"Looks like we got struck by the lightning. Dammit, the coms are down."

"What are we going to do now Holland?" Renton asked in the kitchen. "I can't make supper now."

"Just wait until the power comes back online. Until then, everyone can just go to the ship's store and grab a snack or two there."

"Ok."

"Until then everyone go to your rooms and stay there until things are back up. Jon, Adam, Jack, carefully follow me to my room. We'll all sit there for the time being. I also want everyone who has kids to keep them with them in their rooms except for the older ones. They can be in what ever room they want. Got it?"

"Roger that."

* * *

Back in Justin's room, two figures lay on a bed, a blanket covering them as one shivers and shakes, the other holding her tight as he tries to relax his girlfriend.

"Maeter, you ok?"

"I'm ok sweetie. Oh man, that was scary!!"

"I can tell." Justin chuckled. "You're shivering and shaking so much that it's hard to hold you."

"That's not funny Justin! That hit somewhere close to us!!"

"Oh you're fine Maeter."

"Yeah I know. Weird, I've never been afraid of storms before, but that was too close for comfort."

"Yeah I'd have to say so. Man, this ship is shaking so bad it's ridiculous."

"I know. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Neither have I Maeter. Don't worry though, I'm right here for you."

"I know sweetie. It is nice though laying with you like this."

"What? Under the covers?"

"Mhm."

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"I do."

"What? Where's the wedding?! I don't remember any vows being said yet!!"

"Funny sweetie!!" Maeter laughed. "But you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do," he chuckled. "But don't mean I can't have any fun with it."

"Well can you have fun with this?" Maeter rolled over on her side, propped herself up slightly and gave him a passionate kiss, ignoring each clap of thunder and flash of lightning that entered the room. Justin only responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. Soon the two eventually released their hold on each other, both out of breath yet still yearning for more.

"Wow…Maeter…you're…good at this."

"You…aren't so bad…yourself…" she said with a smile. "I could do that all day."

"I'm sure you could. I wouldn't mind it at all really."

"Ahh, but we do have limits you know. Work, school, you know, life in general."

"Work? But we're only thirteen."

"I mean here on the ship."

"Oh darn thy logic! I shall smyte thee duties and create my own!!"

"Ok shakespear." Maeter laughed. "Such a comedian."

"Hey, I try, so what can I say?"

"Nothing. Now just hold me until this storm is over."

"Sure." and with a gentle smile, Maeter rested her head on his shoulder as their arms stayed wrapped tight around each other, safe from the storm that was pounding outside.

* * *

"Geez, even with the emergency lights on, I still can't see a thing." Sarah grumbled as she tried to make her way to her room. "At least put some decent emergency lights in a ship for God's sake."

"Who's there?!"

"Relax Hilda, it's only me."

"Sorry Sarah. Just kind of jumpy after that lightning strike."

"I think we all are."

"You're right. Trying to find your room?"

"You guessed it."

"Well just be careful. I'm heading to my room myself."

"I will Hilda. Thanks."

"No problem. See you later."

* * *

"Maurice, you alright?!" Nadia asked worryingly as she carefully helped him up off the floor of the infirmary.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nadia. Geez, what a storm."

"No kidding. Are you injured anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine. I just can't see anything."

"Neither can I. Just sit tight and let me find a flashlight."

"That's fine."

"Ok, here we go." Nadia said as she clicked her flashlight on. "We have light."

"Thank god. There was no way I was getting to my room otherwise."

"I wouldn't let you go alone like this anyways. Hey, can I ask you something bud?"

"Sure Nadia, what's up?"

"What do you think your future with Avriana is?"

"Well, in a sense, I want to spend my life with her. After the ways we've taken care of each other, there can't be any others for us."

"Well in that case, I want you to give this to her." she said as she pulled out the engagement ring that Avriana had kept secret. "If you love her that much, then you two deserve this."

"But Nadia!! We're only fourteen!! Won't the others think we're nuts or something?!"

"Me and Hap don't. We're the ones who agreed to this, but with one promise that Avriana already swore to keep."

"A…promise?"

"Yes. She promised that if you two got engaged, that you wouldn't get married until after you're both out of school."

"Yeah, but, aren't we still a little young for this?"

"Listen Maurice, do you love her? Do you thank each day when you're able to see her and hold her in your arms?"

"Yeah, more than anything."

"Then it's ok Maurice. You've proven yourself beyond a reasonable doubt that we can trust you. So you have our permission, Maurice, to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Thank you…Nadia. You have no idea how much this will mean to me and her."

"I have a pretty good idea Maurice. I'll help you over to her room since that's where she probably is."

"No Nadia, I want to do this alone, please."

"If you insist Maurice. Good luck."

"I don't need it Nadia. I already know what she's going to say." and with a warm smile from Nadia and a gentle hug, Maurice left the infirmary and entered the darkly lit red hallways on his way to the room where his future wife was probably laying scared, hiding from the storm.

* * *

"_Oh man, I hate storms."_ Avriana was thinking to herself as she lay covered underneath her blankets shivering and shaking. _"They always give me the heeby jeebies. Where's Maurice when I need him?! He should be here at my side keeping me calm and safe! But knowing him, he's probably sitting in his room staying calm there."_

"Knock knock!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Avriana! It's Maurice!"

"Well why didn't you say so?!" she yelled back as she got up and opened her door. "And where have you been?! I've been laying here scared stiff since the power went out!"

"Sorry! I was with your mom getting my usual pain meds when the power went out. I tripped and fell right after that."

"Oh dear! Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No injuries."

"That's good." she replied with a relieved sigh and a warm smile. "At least you're ok."

"Fit as a fiddle."

"You're not that far yet."

"I can dream, can't I?"

"It'll be a reality soon enough, not a dream darling."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

"I won't argue with that one then." he chuckled while wrapping his arms around her.

"Better not if you know what's good for you."

"Point well taken."

"Good. I didn't want to have to take that to the next level."

"I wouldn't have let you anyways."

"Very cute Mr. Thurston."

"Of course Mrs. Thurston."

"Hey, we aren't married yet you know."

"I know, but I want to take the next step."

"_Here it comes. Act like it's a surprise."_ Avriana thought to herself as they held each other close. "Take the next step?"

"Yeah. Remember when you were helping me with my therapy that one day when I was still on my walker?"

"How could I not? I already told you I'd marry you the day we were ready."

"I know, but…I want to do it the right way."

"Maurice…" she said as tears began to flow from her eyes. _"I was ready for this…so why…am I crying? Maybe…it's because…it's for real this time. It has to be." _Those thoughts were the last ones to go through her head as she watched Maurice gingerly get to one knee and pull out the ring that Nadia had handed him. "Oh Maurice…"

"Avriana, I want to make this official. After all that we've been through together, including the laughs, the tears, and everything else in between, I can't see me with anyone else but you. So…will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

"Maurice…I…don't know what to say…" she stuttered. _"Of course you know what to say you idiot!! Just say yes! Don't be a chicken and run out like one too!!"_

"Just say yes Avriana, that's all I ask. You are now and will always be the one girl for me. My life is yours just like yours is mine. We belong together as one, my dear Avriana."

"Maurice…" she said softly as she looked down at his deep brown eyes. "for as long as I've known you, there was always a place in my heart that has told me that you were the one. And throughout the last four or five years, that part has never changed. Now I've grown to love you in more ways than my teenage heart can imagine. And through the war, our days together, and to now, those feelings have never changed. I still love you more than ever to this very day. So if you want me to be your wife, then yes, I will Maurice. I will marry you." and with a smile on his face that he knew would never return until their wedding day, Maurice slipped the ring on her finger, stood up, wrapped his arms around her waist, and without a single word being said, the two young lovers kissed each other soft and passionately, happy to now be the future Mr. and Mrs. Thurston.


	24. Against All Odds

**Sorry about the wait everyone. Had a lot of things come up so didn't have much time for this one. Anywho, you know what to do. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 24- Against all odds

The next morning. All was still and quiet on the ship. Outside, the storm still rumbled through as strong as ever. Jack, Jon, and Adam had slept somewhat uncomfortably in the lounge while the other sleeping arrangements were, well, somewhat screwy. Maeter and Justin had spent the night together in his room wrapped in each others arms and had somehow slept through the entire storm. The same could be said about Maurice who had slept with Avriana in her room. In Renton and Eureka's room, they had their two youngest ones sleeping in between them so that they could feel safe at their parents side. They didn't mind though. They slept with smiles on their faces knowing that they were there as a family. Angel and Stephen had crashed in their parents room between them as well, which made Talho giggle since they had never done that before. But as she watched her husband play with Angel before they slept that night, she knew she had the most wonderful husband in the world. Meanwhile in Anemone and Dominic's room, the twins had slept on two pull out beds next to their parents after Dominic had got them both calmed down after the storm had struck them. Dominic smiled as his two girls peacefully fell asleep afterwards, and so did Anemone. Just watching him as he spent time with his girls finally made Anemone realize in her heart that the Dominic she had knew and loved was back in their lives for good. As for Jessica Mae, she of course stayed with her parents Doggie and Gidget so that she would feel safe.

"Man, what a mess." Woz said with a heavy sigh. "That lightning strike really messed up the generator."

"Well keep working." Jobs chimed in from the other side of the generator. "We can't afford to be without power for much longer."

"We've been working all night. I could sure use the rest."

"Well…perhaps you're right. Working without sleep won't get the job done any faster. At least we got it mostly fixed."

"But it'll be at least another day before it's back up and operational."

"That's a chance we'll have to take for now. Let's go get some rest and start out fresh later."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

"Geez…still no power?" Hilda grumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen. "Looks like it's going to be hard to find breakfast today."

"Morning." Sarah said groggily as she walked in. "Is the power still out?"

"Morning Sarah. Yeah, it is. So you're on your own when it comes to breakfast."

"I am? Just great…"

"Tell me about it. Looks like it's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for me."

"Perfect. Can you throw me together a couple please?"

"Sure. Want some orange juice? We can at least have that."

"Sounds great. Thanks."

"You're welcome. So did you sleep ok through this storm?"

"Not really. I tossed and turned most of the night."

"Well just rest easy today. I don't think we'll be doing much else otherwise."

"Works for me. Maybe I'll try to sleep all day and catch up on my rest."

"I think a lot of us will be doing that today. Here you go."

"Thanks Hilda."

"No problem Sarah. Are things between you and Renton going ok?"

"I laid into him yesterday about giving me one more chance. I hope I didn't scare him too much."

"Listen Sarah, just because all of us want you to get along with him better doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"Yeah, I know. Hey Hilda, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go for it?"

"Do…you think it's wrong…for all of us to force Renton to accept me being here?"

"Well…," Hilda said with a heavy sigh. "yes."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"Sarah, what you did to him not only traumatized him, but his family as well."

"I know…now I wish everyday that I don't have to relive that event, but yet…"

"It's still there."

"Yeah."

"Sarah, I know we can't condone what you did to Renton, but I still have respect for you for trying to make up for what happened. It takes a lot of guts to do that, especially around the person who you victimized."

"You think so?"

"Sure. What you're doing is really brave Sarah, even though I know for a fact he can't see that right now. Each day you seem to be fitting in more here with us. The crew is beginning to like you, the kids absolutely adore you, and your eyes seem to have a happier glow in them each day you're here."

"I've felt that way too! Just being here watching the little ones always seems to put a huge smile on my face. Those kids and the babies have really become my world Hilda. It's amazing."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hilda said with a warm smile. "Have you ever thought of becoming a mother yourself someday?"

"Yeah, I have. Just with the wrong person I guess."

"Don't worry," Hilda giggled. "I'm sure the person who is right for you is out there somewhere Sarah. Just keep your head up and your eyes straight. He'll show up for sure then, I promise."

"Thanks Hilda, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Now why don't you just stay in your room for now until things get back online. I'm sure the rest of us will be doing that too."

"Ok. Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Do you think we can be friends sometime?"

"We already are Sarah. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

"Ok." and with a gentle smile, the two friends walked off into the hallways and towards their rooms, talking like they had known each other for their entire lives.

* * *

Another giant clap of thunder rages through the ship after a giant blast of lightning flashes around and in the four ships that sit lonely on the old worn out tarmac of Ellsworth Air force Base. Inside the Gekko, two young figures sleep peacefully at each others sides as the storms continue raging on, showing everyone that mother nature still had enough fury left in her to prove to everyone that she was a force yet to be reckoned with. But to Avriana, those storms didn't bother her anymore. Laying there on her side with Maurice cuddled close behind her, his arms wrapped around her midsection holding them close together, she just smiled as she looked at the engagement ring that he had slipped on her finger the night before. Right at that moment, as their hearts finally became one with each other, storms became her favorite thing in the world. Sighing quietly as not to wake her fiancé, Avriana curled back up under her covers and smiled knowing she was close to his side. But to her amazement, Maurice surprised her with a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Morning."

"Hi." she said softly, turning to face him. "How is my wonderful fiancé doing?"

"Doing well. Did you sleep ok?"

"Wonderfully with you by my side." she said with a warm smile. "I have a pretty good feeling that storms won't be scaring me anymore."

"Good to hear. Hungry at all?"

"Maybe…but the power is still out. We can't really make anything right now."

"Well I may just have a trick or two up my sleeve. You interested?"

"Sure. But, let a lady get ready first. Can't go out looking like a slob you know."

"Same here." he laughed. "I'll go to my room and get ready there. See you in the dining room."

"Ok sweetie. See you then."

* * *

"What do you mean the power is still out?!" Holland yelled an hour later in the bridge. "Didn't Woz and Jobs work on getting it online again?"

"Yes they did! But they needed rest just like the rest of us!" Talho yelled back. "I want you to listen to me. Those two worked all night on the generator system and the power grid, but they're only human just like the rest of us. They need rest."

"I don't care, we need power now!"

"Hey, don't you even start with that! They're doing the best they can with what we've got! So I suggest you sit back, chill out, and let them do their jobs the RIGHT way before something else gets screwed up!"

"Alright already! Geez, what a Monday."

"Yeah, whatever. So, did our company leave yet?"

"No. Without power, the lifts and hatches won't open. They only way they can is if we release the emergency hatches, and those are always a pain in the butt to close back up."

"Can't be helped I guess. The most we can do is to keep them comfortable for now."

"That's about it. I'm going to go take a look at the power grid and generator to see what I can do."

"Alright. Just be careful, ok?"

"Always."

* * *

"Hey Holland, where are you off to?" Hap asked on his way to the bathroom.

"To check on the power grid and generator. Maybe I can pick up where Woz and Jobs left off so I can get things online quicker."

"I'll join you in a bit. Mother nature calls first."

"Ok." Holland chuckled. "See you in the power control room."

* * *

"Morning mom."

"Hey sweetie." Nadia said groggily while walking into the kitchen. "Is the power still out?"

"Yeah, so when it comes to food, it's either snacks or sandwiches."

"Perfect. Where's Maurice?"

"Went to his room for a bit then he's going to walk around a bit to exercise."

"Good. I'll check on him later to note his progress."

"Ok. How is the baby doing?"

"Hungry as well as me." Nadia giggled. "It's doing fine otherwise."

"Cool mom. I still can't wait until it gets here."

"You aren't the only one. These swollen feet are killing me."

"I'm sure you'll make it mom." Avriana giggled. "Where's dad?"

"Went to the bathroom. I'm sure he either went back to bed or is out and about doing something else."

"Knowing dad who knows."

"No kidding." Nadia laughed. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Better than ever. Those storms didn't bug me one bit."

"Well I'm glad they didn't bug all of us. I didn't sleep a wink."

"Well you can always go back to bed."

"I probably will. OH, how did last night go?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about silly."

"You mean this?" Avriana said as she raised her left hand.

"Looks like it went well then. Congratulations."

"Thanks mom. Just calling him my fiancé now makes my heart skip a beat. It's really special to me."

"I'm glad it is. I felt the same way when your father proposed to me. Just make sure you take care of each other."

"We will mom."

"Good. Well, I got a banana, a sandwich, and an apple. It'll have to work I guess. On that note, I'm going back to bed. Hopefully this time these darn storms will let me sleep."

"Later mom."

"Bye sweetie. See you later."

"Ok mom."

* * *

"Man, this power grid is a mess." Holland thought to himself frustrated. "It's going to take forever to fix this thing."

"How's it going?" Steve asked while walking by to the hangar.

"Bad. This power grid is a mess and the generator still needs work."

"Don't you have Woz and Jobs for that?"

"Yeah but they're resting. They were working all night on this thing."

"What about Renton? He's pretty handy."

"Probably not a bad idea. He hasn't done much maintenance lately, so I think this'll be right up his alley."

"Well there you go. I have to check on my KLF. Can the ramp be opened?"

"Not without power. So you'll be working in the dark until we get things back online."

"Well that helps. Need any help from me?"

"I think I'll stick to Renton. He's more mechanically inclined than the rest of us. He can do more with this thing than I can, that's for certain."

"Good luck then. I guess I'll go spend time with my wife until things get back online."

"Alright. See you later."

* * *

"_You may kiss your bride."_ the pastor said with a warm smile while he looked at the young couple at the alter before a large crowd of people that Renton didn't recognize. Lifting the veil that he thought was Eureka at what he thought was their wedding. But lifting her veil, the entire scene went white. Slowly another scene came up. This time it was at a grassy field with about three or four children running around playing, acting as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"_Beautiful seeing our children like this, isn't it?"_ a female voice asked from behind him.

"_Yeah, it is." _he said with a smile. _"More than you can imagine."_

"_I'm glad." _the voice said as she began to sit down next to him. Again the view shifted back to white and then back to him sitting in a car driving with what sounded like kids singing in the backseat.

"_Now children, quiet down so daddy can drive." _the female voice said again.

"_Yes momma."_

"_They were alright." _Renton chuckled.

"_Still, they should be more respectful." _

"_If you say so."_

"_Ok dear."_ the voice giggled while looking at her wedding ring. _"I'm glad we're together like this."_

"_Me too." _and as the two bent over to give each other a kiss, her face finally came into view…..

"DAD! Calm down!! It's me!" Maeter yelled as she tried to desperately calm down her father. "DAD! Relax!"

"M…Maeter…" Renton stuttered as he sat up covered in sweat.

"Yeah dad, it's me. It's ok."

"What…how did you get here?"

"I heard you screaming so I raced in as fast as I could."

"Where's your mom?"

"Don't know. Probably somewhere with the little ones."

"Ok. Thanks for che…"

"Was it a relapse dad? Is Sarah getting into your head again?"

"Yeah…" sighing, Maeter just hugged her dad tight, reassuring him. Renton just smiled and hugged her back, letting her know he was there. "Thanks for checking on me kiddo."

"It's because I love you dad, so don't worry about it."

"I love you too Maeter. Thanks again."

"No problem dad. I'll report this to Nadia so that she knows."

"Don't. I'll…"

"No dad. If this is going to start up again, she has to know. Mom too."

"That's my girl." Renton chuckled. "Looking over the ones she loves."

"I have to dad. You guys taught me that. Now just take it easy and relax for a bit."

"Ok, I'll do that." and with a gentle smile from his daughter, Renton laid back into bed and breathed a sigh of relief knowing it was just a dream.

* * *

Four thirty seven. After almost seven hours of Holland, Renton, and eventually Woz and Jobs after they got some rest, the power to the ship was restored and back online along with all the computer systems. Jon Benson, Adam Jurgens, and Jack Smith were finally able to return to their respective ships to make sure all was well there in leave of their absence. Outside, mother nature still showed everyone her fury as the storms continued to roll through the area one by one as if they were in line to take their turn. Woz quickly went to the bridge to check on the situation.

"How's it looking Woz?" Talho asked tiredly. "It feels like I'm getting cabin fever from being stuck in here for some reason."

"Not good. This is a pretty massive storm front from what the radar is telling me. It could be another two or three days before we're able to get a break from it."

"Is it safe enough to launch?"

"Negative. With all this rain it'd be impossible to see in front of us let alone try to take off."

"Perfect. Gidget, how are the airwaves looking?"

"Quiet. Due to the storm electrical interference, it's hard to receive or send anything."

"That's even better yet. Jobs, report. Are the engines back online?"

"Flywheel is online. All computer and control systems operating normally. We can take off anytime we need to."

"Roger that. Thanks. Alright, I want everyone to stay on standby. Make sure the safety locks are on all the weapons. Have the shields ready to arm at any moment if needed. Until then, I guess we're off until the weather clears. Oh, before I forget, make sure all operating systems are online and functioning. I don't want any glitches if we have to do an emergency take off, got that?"

"Roger!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Nadia and Hap's room, Eureka, Nadia, Maeter, Holland, and Julia were having a small conference on Renton's situation. "Another relapse. I was afraid of this." Nadia sighed tiredly. "About what time did it happen Maeter?"

"I'd say about eight thirty or so. It was right after I ate breakfast."

"What was he doing?"

"The usual. Screaming in his sleep, tossing and turning, sweating, and was uncontrollable until I woke him up."

"Is that how he was before he got better Eureka?"

"Yes it was." Eureka replied with a worried look in her eyes. "I went through that about twice a night if you remember."

"I do Eureka. If I heard correctly, Sarah laid into him about him treating her the way he was the other day, right?"

"That's right."

"Hmm…I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Holland asked while leaning on the wall with his arm crossed, his eyes staring at everyone sternly. Eureka looked back at her father softly, which caught him off guard, making him sigh and relax.

"I wonder if making, or should I say, forcing Renton, to get along with Sarah isn't pushing his limits to a mental breaking point."

"Why would you say that?" Julia asked.

"His getting over what happened to him I'm sure won't leave his mind for possibly months, even years. Sarah forcing herself onto the ship and back into his life I know didn't help any."

"Plus the one time she tried getting to him again." Maeter added.

"That too. Thanks Maeter."

"So what do we do then?" Julia asked with a sigh. "We can't just force her off the ship. She's been doing well working with the others and the kids absolutely adore her. Doing something like that to her would be, well, in most cases, rude and just plain mean, even for us."

"What else can we do then?" Holland asked. "Renton already had a fit after that one time, causing him to go into a rage and smash a lamp. I'm sure my daughter here doesn't want to go through that again."

"It's alright dad, I know he didn't mean to do that." Eureka said peacefully. "But I would hate to see him like that again."

"What do we do then?" asked Maeter as she plopped down onto the floor on her back. "With her here, I'm out of ideas."

"There's only one thing we can do Maeter."

"What's that Nadia?"

"For now, like it was before, Renton and Sarah will have to keep their distances from each other. He was doing fine then, so I guess we'll have to keep it that way."

"Looks that way." Julia replied. "Plus I think we should apologize to Renton for forcing him into that situation. We should've thought better of ourselves."

"Agreed." said Holland. "But they'll still be near each other at dinner times, but I think them talking to each other then should be fine."

"Well Sarah isn't going to take this well." Maeter replied sitting back up. "Even I know that."

"Can't be helped kiddo. It's either this or things may get worse."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Well hopefully we aren't. But for now, it's the way things have to be. Let's just pray to god we're wrong on this. If we are, we'll end up getting resented from both sides."

* * *

Three days pass. The weather finally breaks and the crew of the four ships are finally able to dry out as the sun breaks through the clouds and warms the air around them. On top of the ship, Woz, Jobs, and Hap look over the ship where the lightning struck to make sure no other damage was done. The mood of the crew seems to brighten up as they all go outside to stretch their legs and clear their lungs. Well, all except one person. Sarah sat in her room, lights off, computer off, complete silence. Wrapped in her blanket on the bed, her heart was broken, her mind depressed, and her mood was sad at best. Ever since the news of what had to be done for Renton was broken to her, Sarah refused to leave the room other than for what she needed. She didn't watch the kids, refused to help the crew, and always kept her door locked so she couldn't be bugged. Renton didn't like the news too much himself, but he agreed to it just to see what would happen. But Maeter, caring as she was, refused to give up on her. One way or another, she was going to give Sarah the confidence boost she needed.

"Sarah Matthews! This is your last warning! Open this door before I break it open myself!"

"Go away Maeter! I don't want to talk to anyone! Just leave me be!"

"No Sarah, not this time! Now open up!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because you have a friend out here who cares for you!" several minutes later, Sarah carefully unlocked and opened her door a crack. "It's about time."

"Why would you care for me? It seems no one else does."

"Say that again and I'll slap you myself. Now are you dressed?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get your shoes on then. We're going for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yes. I think me and you need some girl time together to get you out of this depressed mood."

"How is that supposed to help?"

"By talking and helping you get through this situation. Now come on. The sun is out and I think you could use the fresh air."

"Well…ok."

* * *

"Back to work I see." Anemone giggled as she walked towards the entrance of the open loading ramp with the twins holding each of her hands.

"Hey love. Hi kids."

"Daddy!!" Sara Jo and Lisa Marie yelled as they ran up and hugged their father.

"Well I love you too." Dominic laughed as he hugged them back and got into somewhat of a tickle fight with them. Anemone just smiled while she watched them play while Gulliver waddled up behind her cooing. "What are you up to today dear?"

"Just stretching out and getting some fresh air finally. I think the girls needed it too."

"I can tell." he laughed as Sara Jo tackled him onto the floor. "OOF! Not on my stomach Lisa! OOF! Don't…OOF…jump on that!"

"Lisa Marie! Off your father! You know better than to jump on him like that!"

"I'm sorry momma…" Lisa said as she slowly began to sob.

"Come here sweetie." Anemone said softly as she kneeled down. Lisa quickly ran up to her until Anemone took her into a gentle hug and picked her up. "You can't do that to daddy, ok?"

"Ok momma." Lisa replied softly while cuddling with her mother.

"So what were you looking at Dominic?"

"Oh, that. Just some new intelligence from the NFA. Apparently from what our sources are telling us, some of the NFA's scouts found a potential NRA stronghold, or what may possibly be one of their main headquarters. The location isn't far from here and if orders come through like I think they will, we may have to go in and either take it out or take it over and take the rebel soldiers into custody. Hard to tell though."

"Well with the weather finally cleared up, I wouldn't be surprised to see that happen. Any ETA on when that would happen?"

"Nothing yet. Still waiting on more information concerning what their defenses are and what we have to take in to deal with them."

"Sounds like fun."

"It'll be just like the old days, just a little more complicated."

"Why do you say that?"

"This stronghold is in the middle of a forest, so it'd be hard to get to by ship or LFO. We'd have to do the operation on foot, making it a little more dangerous."

"Oh dear."

"I know. But all we can do is wait I guess. SO, what's on the agenda for today?"

"How about we take some time and play with the girls here in the hangar?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Well Sarah, how does it feel to get out?"

"I guess it's ok." Sarah replied as they stopped at the far end of the runway. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the cool breezes clear away the emotions going through her body. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still depressed. I can't believe they handed down orders like that."

"Well we're hoping it's only a temporary thing. I don't like it any more than you do, but I had no choice in it."

"I know Maeter."

"Do you still love him?"

"Who?"

"Dad."

"You should know the answer to that Maeter." Sarah said peacefully, clutching her fist over her heart. "But I know I can't act on my emotions. My heart may belong to him, but his belongs to your mother, and I'm trying to respect that now."

"You must be getting sick of conversations like this."

"I do see a repeating trend, yes." Sarah giggled. "But it's alright, I'm used to it."

"Well I figured a nice long walk would be all you needed to clear your mind a bit. It helps me on my bad days."

"Thanks. Maybe I did."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"_Maeter, it's Justin. You out there?"_

"Hold on a second." Maeter giggled as she pulled out her communicator.

"Go ahead." Sarah laughed.

"Thanks. Yeah sweetie, what's up?"

"_Where are you at?"_

"On a walk with Sarah to cheer her up a bit. Something wrong?"

"_No. I was just looking for you since I haven't seen you yet today and wanted to make sure you were ok."_

"Aww…I love you too."

"_As do I. See you when you get back."_

"Copy that. Maeter out. Well, ready to head back? It's a long walk."

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Back on the top of the ship, Hap, Woz, and Jobs were going over the final checks for the exterior of the ship after the lightning had struck. Lucky for them, it seemed like the damage was minimal.

"Looks like she's ok." Hap said with a sigh of relief. "Other than a small burn mark of course."

"So the lightning just passed through the main electrical lines and into the generator and control panel. That's a relief." Woz replied as he closed one of the maintenance hatches.

"Indeed." said Jobs. "If it had hit at another spot, we could've ran into far more serious problems. Looks like luck was on our side this time."

"Well just make sure there's a report done on this so Holland knows." Hap replied as he crossed his checklist off. "I don't want him on my case if he doesn't get one."

"We'll get on it Hap."

"Thanks Jobs. Let's head back in now." Walking back towards the upper hatch, the three got rocked by what felt like a sudden explosion. "What the hell…?!"

"Rebel KLF's coming in fast!" Woz yelled. "And it looks like there's people on the landing strip!"

"What?! Who's out there?!"

"Not sure!"

"Dammit! Scramble the LFO's! Get whoever we can out there before they blast us apart!"

* * *

"Maeter! Maeter! Wake up!" Sarah yelled after the explosions rocked them. "Maeter! Oh dear, she's out. Maeter! Wait, the communicator! God I hope this works…"

"Get those LFO's moving!" Julia yelled on the bridge. "We'll end up getting blown out of the water if we keep stalling like this!"

"Firing missiles!" Ken-goh hollered.

"Wait!" Gidget yelled. "Sarah is calling from a personal communicator! Her and Maeter are stuck out in the middle of the attack! They're somewhere on the runway!"

"What?!" Hap responded. "Get someone out there! Are any of them hurt?"

"She says Maeter isn't responding! She's out there trying to protect her the best she can!"

"Roger that. Come on guys…get out there…"

"Nirvash and Venturion have just left the ship! 909 and 808 launching now!"

"Copy that Gidget!" Julia yelled. "Have them try to take those KLF's out! Have Sarah try to find cover for her and Maeter!"

"Wait! Newhope is launching also!"

"What?!"

* * *

"Maurice, you know we can't be doing this!" Avriana yelled in the backseat. "It's against orders and you're not fully recovered yet!"

"I don't care! My sister is possibly injured out there and they need rescue! The others are handling the KLF's! This is our job like it or not!"

"Maurice!"

"No Avriana! This time we're playing by my rules!"

"_Newhope, this is the Gekko! Return to the ship immediately! We'll handle…"_

"Why did you shut the radio off?! We need that!"

"Sorry Avriana, I'm not getting paid at all to listen to them. That's my sister and she comes before them!"

"Ok, where my fiancé goes, I go sweetie. Now let's save them!"

"Right!" and as the two continued to race to the scene, everyone, due to Maurice inadvertently switching over to transmit only, was suddenly in shock. They then looked at Hap, who shrugged his shoulders trying to prove his innocence. He only hoped that it worked…

* * *

"Hang on Maeter…help is on the way. Please…hang on…."

"Sarah!"

"Avriana! Maurice! But…how…what are you doing out here?!"

"Getting you out of here! Newhope, keep them off of us!" Avriana yelled. Like on instinct, the Newhope, like a miracle sent down from the skies, fired off a volley of shots taking out whoever tried to get near them.

"How is that possible?!"

"Never mind that! How is Maeter?"

"Still out. I don't know why."

"Alright. Maurice, help carry her out of here!"

"Right behind you! Newhope, help us out here!" Once again on instinct, Newhope extended it's hand to them, letting them gently get Maeter and Sarah on board. "Okay, let's go!" and with a slam onto the accelerator, Maurice drove them back to the ship and into safety.

* * *

"Nirvash, two at your four!" yelled Hilda.

"808, copy that!" Renton yelled. "Try to keep us clear so we can take them out!"

"Roger! Go get them you two!"

"Ok!" Renton then looked left to see Holland along with the Venturion engaged at their ten and three, leaving Hilda to cover their six. "Well, here goes nothing…hang on Eureka!"

"Right!" she yelled. With a hard thrust, Renton swung the Nirvash into a complete one eighty, lighting the boosters and engaging their scythe blades, one in each hand. Racing forward, dodging right and left to avoid the missiles and gun fire aimed at them, the two forced their way between the two rebel KLF's, cutting them in half at their midsection, which in turn forced them into crashing into the ground below. "Got them. Good job love."

"Thanks. 909, status!"

"909, we're clear. Me and the Venturion just took care of the units that were on our end. How about you guys?"

"Enemy units confirmed gone." Renton panted. "We're clear along with the 808."

"Roger that. Good job everyone. Now let's go check on Maeter and make sure she's ok."

"Copy that. See you at home."

* * *

"Maeter!"

"Calm down Justin! Just stay out here in the hallway until I get done looking at her." Nadia said calmly. "I'll let everyone know what's going on in a bit."

"Thanks Nadia." Talho replied. "Sarah, are you ok?"

"Just a bit torn and tattered, but I'll live."

"You need anything?"

"Just a hot bath and fresh clothes. That I can do myself."

"Of course. Go to your room and take it easy afterwards, ok?"

"No. I want to be by Maeter's side, if that's ok."

"By her side? Why?"

"She's been at my side when I've been down, so I want to try to return that favor in thanks."

"I see. That should be fine. You've got a good friend in her."

"Thanks Talho."

"Sarah!"

"R-Renton…"

"How is Maeter?!" Renton asked as he and Eureka ran up to her.

"Not sure. Nadia is checking her out now."

"Are you ok?" Eureka asked.

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up."

"Thank god. What happened out there?"

"Not sure. Everything happened in an instant. We didn't even get a chance to react. I just stayed by her side afterwards to keep her protected the best I could."

"And we thank you." Renton replied. "We owe Maurice and Avriana our thanks too when we see them."

"I think they both went to bed to rest. That was a lot for them to take in after being out of battle for so long."

"That's true. Well at least everyone is ok at the moment." said Talho. "Now I want everyone to go rest. I'll alert everyone of Maeter's condition when we get the reports." and with a silent nod, the small group broke off and headed in their separate directions to relax and take in what had just happened.

* * *

"Mr. Anderson!"

"J-Julia…something…I can do for you?" Hap stuttered nervously as he scratched his head.

"I think we need to have a little meeting about your daughter and Maurice."

"Ahh…what about them?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Why did she call him her fiancé in that battle?"

"Well…"

"Yes? Come on Hap, spit it out. What's going on around here?"

"It's….because they are."

"But…why?"

"It's a long story Julia, but it's something that me and Nadia approved together."

"Aren't they a little young for something like that?"

"That's the thing Julia. Those two have been together since the day you've met them, and it's been love at first sight ever since the day they met each other. We figured that after all that they've been through, they deserved at least this much."

"I see. A lot of people are going to question you on this though, you know that, right?"

"We're prepared for that. But we also told them that they can't get married until after they're done with school. That's the main rule we set for them."

"I'm sure they wouldn't have done anything anyways, especially something that rash. Now, about them disobeying orders…"

"That's something you'll have to take up with Holland and Talho, not me. I have no say on what happens when orders get broken."

"You are correct on that assumption. I'll talk with them and see what they say. But since they did a rescue operation and didn't actually get involved physically in the battle, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Sounds good Julia. See you on the bridge in a bit."

"Yeah, see you then."

* * *

"_Well, I've done all I can for you Maeter." _Nadia thought quietly to herself as she watched Maeter sleep. _"Only time will tell how you are when you wake up."_

"Nadia?"

"Hey Sarah. How are you doing?"

"A little sore, but ok. How's Maeter?"

"Not sure. It seems like she might have gotten a mild concussion and some bumps and bruises along with a few scratches, but that's it. When that attack began, did you notice if she hit her head at all?"

"No. We were blown into two separate directions, so I don't know if she hit anything or not."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do to help."

"Don't worry about it Sarah. You kept her safe out there, so that's all we can ask."

"Can…I stay here with her until she wakes up? She's done a lot for me, so I'd like to try to make it up to her."

"That's fine Sarah. I'm not sure when she's going to wake up though, so try to keep it quiet until she does."

"I will. I brought a book with me to keep me occupied."

"Alright. I have a few other things to take care of, so I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be here reading."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

* * *

"Well, what do we do next?"

"Take a look at this Holland. This is the rebel stronghold that is located not too far from here, which is where I'm guessing that surprise attack came from. Now, due to their defeat, their defenses should be a lot lower, making it easier to gain control of. We have four ships with six KLF or LFO units at our disposal right now, so getting there is no problem."

"That may be true Dominic, but doing it undetected is another story. If we try to just dive in there, they may shoot us down before we have a chance to do anything."

"Hmm…I never thought of that. What about a night time strike when their defenses are lowered?"

"A covert operation in the middle of the night right when they aren't expecting it. Not a bad idea. It may just work."

"Should I alert Benson, Jurgens, and Smith?"

"Yes. Let them know of our plans and what we'll be doing. If we can, let's do it as soon as we possibly can. It's time they paid for what they did to my granddaughter…"

"Speaking of that, any news of how she's doing?"

"Nothing yet. I'm still waiting to hear from Nadia about her condition."

"Alright. I'll call the others. You go check on Maeter."

"Thanks Dominic. See you at dinner later today."

"Yeah, see you then."

* * *

"Sarah…"

"Oh, hey Renton. Keep it down, Nadia's orders."

"Ok. How is she?"

"No change. She's still sleeping."

"How about you? How are you doing?"

"Hanging in there I guess after everything that's happened. But why her of all things? Maurice is finally back on his feet and now her. I feel so bad for you guys."

"Thanks Sarah. Are you watching over her?"

"Mhm. I owe her my thanks for always being there for me when I'm down or when I need something, so I figured that if I can help take care of her this time, I can make up for it."

"You two seemed to have really hit if off for some reason."

"I guess she understands what I'm going through for some reason. Kind of amazing considering she's just a teenager."

"Not really if you get to know her Sarah. That daughter of mine understands more than I could ever imagine. When it comes to things like that, she's sharper than a knife."

"She picks up on things pretty quick, doesn't she?"

"That she does Sarah. Just make sure you take care of her."

"Renton…"

"Sarah, if she's helped you out like you said she has, then you deserve a chance to repay that favor. Just make sure she's safe."

"I will."

"Okay. See you later, alright?"

"Sure. See you later."

* * *

"So the Gekko units will hit here, at point 5019. The KLF's from the Izumo will surround them here, at 5015. Those are the north and south points. Units from the Xavier will land here, at point 5018. Lastly, the Artimus units will land here, at 5016. We'll spread out our units into a giant dragnet afterwards. Spread out as we move in to make sure the area and grounds are covered. If we do this right, we can have them in custody in less than ten minutes."

"Sounds easy enough." Adam added. "But wouldn't be easier to just hit them head on?"

"No sir." Dominic replied. "If we do that, then we leave their other defenses open, giving them time to load up and fight back."

"So this plan takes out that problem?"

"Yes sir. But this is a covert operation. Time will be about twenty two or twenty three hundred hours."

"A military strike in the dark?"

"Yes." Holland said sternly. "If we strike at that time, that's when their defenses will be at their lowest point. Easy in, easy out, no casualties, and the prisoners will be taken back to the homeland to face charges up there."

"When do we strike?" Jack asked.

"Two days, so make sure everyone has their units ready. It's time they paid for what they did to Maeter…"

* * *

"Oooooh…"

"Maeter?"

"S-Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you to make sure you were okay."

"Where am I?"

"In the infirmary. You got knocked out by the explosion that hit near us."

"That explains why I hurt all over."

"Well you took a nasty hit Maeter. Nadia said you might have a mild concussion, but otherwise you have a bunch of bumps, bruises, and scratches."

"Explains why I feel dizzy all of a sudden."

"Well just lay here and rest. I'm sure Nadia will be back shortly."

"Hey, were you here watching over me the whole time?"

"Just about after I got cleaned up after the battle."

"Why?"

"Because I owed you the favor. Just don't ask why right now. Get some rest and I'll be sitting here reading and watching over things."

"Ok, if you say so."

"I do, now rest."

"Yes ma'am!" Maeter giggled.

"Funny. Very funny." and as the two laughed, Sarah watched as Maeter got comfortable on the small hospital bed and within a few minutes time, had gently fallen back asleep.

* * *

Saturday evening. Outside the gekko, the Nirvash, Venturion, 808, 909, 0025 were getting ready to go. With the 606 still damaged and Maurice still a little weak, the Newhope wasn't allowed to go out. With eighteen units from the other three ships at their disposal and battle ready, this was going to be one battle that should be easy.

"Steve, is your KLF ready to go?"

"Affirmative Holland! All weapons are stocked and loaded courtesy of the Izumo."

"Roger that. Our units are ready to go too. Jurgens, how are your units looking?"

"All set Commander. We strike in four hours, correct?"

"Right. Now, they lost about six or so units in our last battle, so they should be weaker in the defensive end of things as we mentioned before, but let's not get our egos up. They can still surprise us as you well know."

"Of course. All of us are doing our final checks right now. But shouldn't we leave one or two units here just in case?"

"Well, we do have the Newhope in case of emergency. We can't use the 606 due to it being damaged at the moment."

"Your ship is pretty heavily armored too, so that helps in the long run also."

"Good point. Alright, everyone listen up! I want you to all go over the orders that were handed down to you! Each one of you also has your designated area to which your assigned to programmed into your computers. Make sure you review everything before we take off, got that?"

"Roger!"

"Good. We take off at twenty one thirty hours. Be ready to go at that time! Until then everyone stay at ease."

"Right!"

* * *

"Maurice?"

"Oh, hey Avriana."

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"Oh nothing."

"Liar." she replied gently as she wrapped her arms around his right arm, cuddling close to him. "You want to be out there with them, don't you?"

"You know me too well."

"Well it's kind of obvious considering your standing right here at the landing dock entrance."

"Very good my dear Watson."

"Funny Maurice." she giggled. "Good to see you getting your sense of humor back."

"Who said I lost it?"

"Well you have been kind of depressed during your recovery."

"Yeah, that's true. I just wish I could get off this darn cane. But for some reason, I just can't get my leg to cooperate no matter what I do."

"Want my mom to help take a look at it?"

"May not be a bad idea if it doesn't get better soon. I'd hate to go the rest of my life being stuck on this thing."

"Well if you do oh well. I'll still love you cane or not."

"Thanks. Well, I guess we'd better head inside then. Don't want to get in their way."

"Who said you were?" Renton chuckled as he and Eureka walked back into the ship.

"Oh, hey dad. Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, we are. Avriana, you keeping him out of trouble?"

"Have to, even though that's pretty easy considering he can't do much walking around on a cane."

"Now dear, be easy on him now." Eureka giggled. "Don't want to be hurting his feelings."

"Sorry mom. Didn't mean it that way."

"It's alright sweetie."

"I don't mind either." Maurice laughed. "I should be used to stuff like that now. You guys nervous mom?"

"A little Maurice, but it isn't anything that me or your dad can't handle. Just make sure you stay on the ship on standby."

"Can do mom."

"You too Avriana." Renton said sternly. "When we leave, you two are the only ones who can protect this area."

"Roger that dad. You can rely on us."

"Good. Oh, I heard a rumor that you two got engaged several days ago. Is this true?"

"Well…ahh…" she giggled nervously. _"I knew this was coming sooner or later…"_

"Maurice?"

"Well dad, you see…" he replied with a nervous chuckle. _"How do we explain this?"_

"Never mind Renton dear." Eureka said with a warm smile. "I can already tell."

"How's that love?"

"The ring is on her finger."

"Oh, so it is. Well, looks like congratulations are in order."

"Thanks dad." Maurice replied with a sigh of relief. "Hap and Nadia approved of it, so we figured why not, you know?"

"When's the wedding?"

"We're going to get past school first and go from there." Avriana continued. "We made that promise with mom and dad before we agreed to it."

"I see. Engaged, got a good plan of action, you know what you want to do in the future, so I can't really see anything wrong with it. Just make sure you two love and care for each other like me and Eureka do."

"We will dad, I promise."

"Still calling me dad even though you aren't married."

"Hey, I consider you my parents either way, so take it or leave it Renton."

"Whoa, I'll take it! I'll take it!" Renton laughed. "I do love your spunk Avriana."

"I think everyone does dad." she then hugged Maurice tight as the four turned to face the sunset before them as it settled over the gently sloping hills in a mixed array of reds, oranges, yellows, and blues. The end of a peaceful day, yet it was still the calm before the storm. "Hey Renton, do you think we'll ever get off earth?"

"Hard telling Avriana. With the federation with us now, getting resupplied won't be a problem, so we could be here as long as the federation needs us to be."

"I see."

"Don't worry Avriana. Hopefully this'll all be over soon and we can go back home together."

"I hope so."

"Well if this isn't a familiar sight."

"Hey mom, hey dad." Avriana said with a warm smile as the rest of the crew joined them at the hangar entrance. "Yeah, it does seem that way."

"Reminds me of the last war." Hilda replied. "The calm before the storm."

"Yeah, the tension is there, the thing is, this isn't the big one." Talho said with a serious tone. "I have a feeling that's still coming."

"GekkoState is back in action." said Maeter. "As strong as ever."

"Even stronger than that sweetie." Justin replied as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "With a few new people like me here, there's no stopping what the rebels think is just a bunch of whacked out pirates. They're messing with one heck of a family."

"Couldn't have said it better myself son." Hilda said with a warm smile as she looked at the young couple and then back at the sunset. "But this time, let's not get our ship taken out. I'd like to keep it in one piece this time."

"What the hell?!" Hap yelled. Everyone then looked behind them to see the Newhope get up and then kneel behind them looking out into the sunset. The Venturion and Nirvash did the same, each one standing on one side at the end of the landing ramp. Avriana and Maurice just smiled as did Eureka, Renton, Anemone, and Dominic. "Someone tell me what's going on around here!!"

"They're just spending time with their family as well dad." said Avriana. "That's all there is to it."

"Did the Newhope tell you that?"

"Mhm. I'm sure the Nirvash and Venturion are saying the same thing."

"Yes they are dear." Anemone said calmly. "They are part of our family, no doubting that fact."

"And they're also telling us they're ready to help protect this world." Eureka continued softly. "They say the end is coming, but it's going to be a rough path for us to walk on."

"I guess that settles it then." Holland said sternly. "Our destinies have been chosen for us. Our paths are set and we have to follow where that road leads, no matter where it takes us."

"And we'll do that together," Nadia said softly. "as a family."

"Yes we will Nadia. Yes we will…" and staring back out into the sunset, the crew looked more determined than ever as the crews from the other ships stared at them with the same determination in their eyes.

* * *

"Looks like we have some real role models there." Jack said with a smile as he, Jurgens, and Benson stared on at the crew of the GekkoState. "Same scene as that picture from Ray Out before the end of the last war."

"Yes it is." Jurgens replied. "That ship, that crew, that family, is our last chance at making peace with not only everyone around us, but the world as well. They are our last great hope."

"That's pretty harsh, isn't it?"

"No. The three LFO's that they carry, the Nirvash, Venturion, and Newhope, are the ones that can go in and communicate with the world and the control cluster. They are the saviors."

"It must be pretty tough carrying that kind of weight on their shoulders."

"Not at all." said Benson as he joined the two. "They have proved to us that if anyone can save humanity and our world, it's them. That's why they are so cherished among all of us in the military. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here."

"I see. Are our preparations set?"

"Yes. We can head out anytime Captain Smith. We'll be taking off when the orders from Commander Novak are handed down. Until then everyone is at ease."

"Roger that sir. See you on the battle grounds." walking away, Jack had to smile. _"So they are the ones, eh? Well, can't argue with that. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here either." _Hiding behind one of his KLF units, Jack, with a gentle sigh, jerked his head up as his body changed from that of a normal human to a man with jet blue hair, the same lavender coralian eyes, and pale white skin. _"I just have to keep this secret for a little while longer until I find my partner as well."_

* * *

Twenty two thirty hours. Showtime. Outside, in full military uniform for the first time since the start of the mission, stood Dominic, Anemone, Renton, Eureka, Holland, Steve and Hilda. The two young couples wore the rank of LFO elite captains as Hilda and Steve wore the ranks of LFO and KLF Unit Commanders. Holland had his commander badges on as well. "Everyone ready?!"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Now lets review what we're doing here. Our mission is to either take out or take command of a rebel military stronghold about thirty minutes from our location. Each one of you has coordinates programmed into your computers about what location you will be landing at. But we'll review them anyways. My units from the Gekkostate will land here at coordinates 5019 to the north. The units from the Izumo will take 5015 to the south. Units from the Xavier, you will take coordinates 5018 to the west of the base. And finally, the units from the Artimus will take coordinates 5016 to the east. From there we will spread out into a circle, creating a dragnet and surrounding them. Watch out for Ground to air missile attacks, motion sensors, and any other traps that they may have set out in order to prevent this kind of attack. By the end of the night, I expect everyone to come home safe, is that understood?"

"YES SIR!"

"Good. Now load up!"

"YES SIR!" they yelled once again as everyone ran to their respective units.

"Well, you guys ready?" Holland asked as he looked at the small crew behind him.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Hilda said with a smile. "Let's do this and come back home in one piece, shall we?"

"Sure. Ok everyone load up! We've got some rebel resistance to take out."

"Right!"

* * *

"_Newhope here. We're on standby until other orders are given."_ Maurice said over the radio. _"We will continue to sit here and scan the area."_

"Newhope, roger that. Continue watch. Gekko out." Talho replied. "Well, all we can do now is wait."

"At least they planned everything out before taking action." Ken-goh said calmly as he went over the weapons systems. "And knowing Holland like I do, he wouldn't have done a single thing different."

"Yeah, you're right. Gidget, anything from communications?"

"Negative. Complete radio silence is the order until the operation is complete. They don't want to be giving away their location or plans."

"Roger that. Continue to monitor the airwaves for anything suspicious. Make sure all frequencies and channels are open."

"Right."

"Ok, now it's up to them. Just make sure you come back to us guys."

* * *

"Ok, all units spread out to your designated locations. Try to stay below radar and only use vehicle or humanoid mode if possible, understood?"

"Roger that!" they all chimed in.

"Good. Break formation!" and like a giant sea of green flowing all around him, the units around him spread out into their groups and split off towards the locations they were ordered to. "GekkoState units, we'll be at our location in five minutes. Dive down below radar range to avoid detection."

"Roger that."

"_Well, here goes nothing…" _Holland thought to himself as they then dived down towards the forests below them. _"One shot at this, that's all we have. This is for you…Maeter. _Ok, everyone, our landing spot is coming up! Try to land as softly as possible!"

"Right!"

* * *

Twenty three hundred hours. All the units were now in their confirmed locations and the dragnet completed. "Steve, are you picking up any sort of motion sensors?"

"_Negative 909. Area is clear. All units begin to move in."_

"Roger that. All units, clearance has been given. Begin final sequence. Rebel base is about five hundred yards away. Make your approach slowly as not to disturb the area or alert them of our presence."

"Roger that."

"Ok, let us begin. Operation RT is now in it's final stages. Let's show those rebels how we deal with intruders."

"Right!"

* * *

"So I talked to my wife the other day and she told me our son is missing me already."

"Is he now? He's probably as problematic as his father." the other watch soldier chuckled.

"Yeah, very funny Jim. I'll be telling your kids the same thing if you can ever get a woman."

"Hey!"

"You walked into that one Jim, so live with it."

"Very funny. Geez, what a boring night. Who would've thought they'd have us do watch at this time of night. We're in the middle of a forest. Who would look for us here?"

"Who knows, I don't."

"Yeah, neither do I."

"_Alert! Federation units detected!"_

"What?! Where?!" looking out towards the woods, the rebel base froze. There stood twenty four Federation KLF and LFO units, completely surrounding them and the base. "Jake don't do anything. They've got us."

"Crap…"

* * *

"Good job commander." Benson said proudly the next morning. "We took control of all their weapons, intelligence, and supplies. This is the first in what we think is going to a well organized campaign to bring these guys to justice once and for all."

"Thanks Jon. I'm just surprised they didn't put up a fight."

"Considering the forces you brought in and the lack of time they had to react, I'm not surprised at all. Very well planned strike Holland."

"I guess so. Well, I'm taking my crew and heading home. It's about that time and they could use some rest."

"Sounds good Commander. Our forces will take care of the rest. See you back at Ellsworth."

"Roger that Admiral." Holland saluted. "GekkoState team, load up! We're heading home!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Julia!"

"What is it Gidget?"

"909, 808, Nirvash, Venturion, and unit 25 are returning! Holland said mission complete. No casualties or shots fired. All rebel soldiers are in custody and are being transported out of the area."

"What a relief. Alright, everyone stand down and relax. As soon as they're docked, lock up the ship and get some rest. Excellent work everyone."

* * *

"What's the next step now Holland?" Dominic asked after they had all docked in.

"Go over the intelligence we found I guess and find out why the rebel forces came down here. But for now that can wait. I want everyone to go to your rooms and get some sleep. I'm sure you could all use it, because I know I could. We'll debrief later on today."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Later guys."

"Bye now." Renton chuckled. "Well dear, I suggest we do the same."

"Ok love. Night dad."

"Night kids." Holland chuckled. "See you later Steve."

"Night sir."

"I'll see you later too Holland." Hilda said tiredly. "If I don't go to bed soon, I think I'm going to collapse here in the hallway."

"Same here. See you this afternoon."

"Roger that. Night."

"Night Hilda." Holland replied as he waved her goodnight. "Well, the first step is complete. Now what do we do from here? Oh well, we'll figure that out later." and without another word, he trudged slowly over to his room, got out of his uniform and into his boxers, crawled into bed, and was asleep before a person could say 'LFO'.


	25. Lost Dreams

Chapter 25- Lost dreams

"Morning guys."

"Hey Talho."

"Sarah, how are you doing today?"

"Still really sore. That blast took a lot out of me."

"You going to live?"

"Funny Talho." Sarah giggled. "Holland still sleeping?"

"Yeah and so are the others that were out last night. That includes Renton, Eureka, Holland, Hilda, Steve, Maurice, Avriana, Dominic, and Anemone."

"I don't think we needed a detailed list Talho." Nadia said with a smile while getting some coffee from the kitchen. "We already knew who was out last night."

"Sorry. Force of habit I guess when it comes to situations like that. Anyways, they'll be debriefing sometime this afternoon. But before then, we'll be leaving the area."

"What for?" Maeter asked.

"We've been sitting here long enough Maeter. It's time we got down to business and figure out why we're here. Our next mission is to locate and find the control cluster and try to communicate with it somehow."

"Sounds intense."

"It may very well be Maeter, but of course we won't know that until we get there."

"Do we have a plan for what we're going to do yet?" Hap asked curiously. "You know as well as I do that we just can't go over there and say 'hi' to it."

"That's true. What do we do then?"

"Wait for the others to wake up and go from there. That's all we can do."

* * *

"Justin?"

"Oh, hey Maeter." Justin replied somewhat solemnly sitting at his desk.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just looking at the only picture I have of my mom."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am." sighing deeply, Justin went back to looking at his moms picture as Maeter wrapped her arms around his neck gently and rested her head on his shoulder. "But god I miss her Maeter."

"She was a pretty woman Justin. Too bad I couldn't meet her."

"She would've loved all of you guys. Hey, how are you doing?"

"Ok I guess. Still have to limp around a bit on this crutch due to my sprained ankle, but I'll survive."

"You staying off of it?"

"Yes I am doctor McKarthy."

"Good. I'd hate to make you go on bed rest for disobeying orders."

"Yes sir." Maeter giggled as she hobbled over and sat on his bed. "Boy, are you sure you're not Nadia?"

"Well…let's see…I wasn't the last I checked…"

"Very funny Justin. Geez, I had to have a comedian for a boyfriend."

"It's not my fault you fell for me."

"Nor mine for that matter."

"Touche I must say. Ms. Thurston got me again."

"Yes I did."

"Well then, I guess I lose this battle."

"What? The great McKarthy giving in to a female opponent?"

"Maybe I shouldn't." he chuckled. "You know something? Thanks for coming in and cheering me up. I think I needed it."

"You're welcome Justin. Glad I could help."

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well from the way it sounds, we're going to head to the control cluster and make contact with it. Maybe that way we can figure out why we were destined to be down here."

"But how do we do that?"

"With the six chosen ones."

"The chosen ones?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge, Talho, Hap, and Ken-goh were discussing the new plan that was now set ahead of them. But with the way it sounded, Ken-goh was somewhat against the whole idea.

"So, we're heading to the control cluster." Ken-goh huffed, his arms crossed. "You know we can't just head there without letting everyone else know."

"Yes, I know that." Talho sighed. "No need to remind me of that. I'm not sure if the Izumo, Xavier, or Artimus will be following or coming with us. We could be doing this on our own for all I know."

"You realize though that this is only a crap shot Talho. There is no guaranteeing that anything will happen."

"That may be Ken-goh, but we have to try something. We're at a complete loss here at what we're supposed to do next. Unless of course you have a better idea."

"Well…no I can't. But still, do you think we'll figure out what we or the others have to do in order to accomplish things?"

"That'll have to be seen when the time comes Ken-goh. For now all we can do is check supplies and begin launch prep. We'll have all available crew members do that until the others wake up. After that it's a debriefing of last nights mission, lunch or dinner, whatever comes first, then we take off. If things go right, it'll take us about two or three days to reach the area."

"Roger that."

"What about Avriana and Maurice?" Hap asked. "Will they be up to something like this? It may be difficult considering that Maurice still isn't completely recovered."

"Like I said before Hap, we'll see how that works out when the time comes. Only then can we tell if they're able to do what Norb and Sakuya said has to be done."

* * *

Late that afternoon after some much needed rest and a quick debriefing of the previous nights mission. Included were Jurgens, Benson, and Smith along with one or two members from each ship. Afterwards everyone went their separate ways to prepare for their preflight checks. All except one person who needed to talk to Eureka.

"Mrs. Thurston!"

"Oh, hey Jack. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah. Do you…umm…have a minute? I need to talk to you privately."

"Oh, well…sure. I think I can spare a few minutes. Follow me to our room."

"Your room?"

"Yes. Everyone else is busy and it's the only quiet space that I know of."

"That'll work then. Thanks."

"No problem." Eureka replied rather warmly as they walked along. "Is it something that concerns us or the mission?"

"Well…yes. It's a secret that I've been keeping all my life."

"A secret? But why do you want to tell me?"

"Because after seeing you and Anemone, I think you're the one who can understand me the most."

"Really? How is that?"

"It's simple really." Jack said as they entered her room.

"I see. Have a seat on our sofa there." and as she turned around to sit on her bed, she looked up to see a completely different person. "J-JACK!! Who are you?! What have you done to him?!"

"Relax Eureka, it's still me."

"But…how is this possible?! I thought me, Anemone, and Avriana were the only coralians around!"

"That's what I thought to, believe me. But…yet…here I am."

"You…were completely human before. How are you able to change like that?"

"I don't know. I've always been able to change forms in an instant like this. Ever since I can remember…"

"Were you born being able to do that?"

"I wish I could answer that." he replied gently as he went back to his human form. "I don't know if I'm a natural coralian or some test tube subject went wrong."

"I see. We may be able to help you Jack, but you have to let everyone else know also. Hiding something like this may only complicate things."

"You think so?"

"Mhm. The children me and Renton had are half coralian and half human themselves, but I'm not afraid to admit it or let everyone know that. As far as I'm concerned, they're just a normal as the next person is."

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. I figured that if I talked to you that I could maybe get a better understanding of how to feel normal around normal humans."

"Jack, you are as normal as everyone else is. But what you are is what makes you special and unique."

"Boy, sounds like you know this from experience."

"I do Jack. Do you have an LFO that's special to you?"

"Yeah. The Exodus type zero. I keep him shut away on the ship since he seems so upset all the time."

"Why is he upset?"

"I don't know. I've never tried talking to him like you're able to with your LFO's. Do you think you can talk to him?"

"Sure. Let's go see him."

* * *

"You there!"

"Yes sir!"

"Bring down the Exodus!"

"Sir! All docking staff! Hook up the Exodus to the lift and bring it to the hangar floor!"

"Right!"

"How long has it been since you've had him out?" Eureka asked curiously as Jack's crew hurriedly got the Exodus onto the lift.

"A long time Eureka. The last time I tried to fly him he got erratic and I was forced to land him right away."

"I see. Well I'll talk to him for you."

"Thanks Eureka."

"No problem Jack." watching as the crew carefully pulled the exodus out of it's hangar bay and onto the hangar floor, Eureka's eyes shot open and chills ran down her spine. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong Eureka?"

"There's…something dark, almost evil, about this child."

"Dark? Evil?"

"But…yet I can still sense something good in him…like he's wanting to be relieved of his dark past."

"Dark past? But I'm the only one who's ever owned or piloted him."

"You are?" Eureka asked as she carefully placed a hand onto the midnight blue LFO. "He reminds me of the Newhope when we first got him. Same color and all."

"Well this guy has yet to see his first battle let alone be piloted properly."

"He says he was created for evil doing, that the facility that created him wanted to use him for their own wicked purposes."

"So that explains why he reacted to me the way he did."

"Exactly. It's ok Exodus, you're among friends here, ok?" closing her eyes gently, Eureka focused her gentle heart and mind into the mind of Exodus. As Jack watched along with his crew, it's dark red eyes went from their crimson color to a soft red. Jack only stood there in awe as Eureka smiled while trapar suddenly filled the hangar bay, bringing in what seemed to be high gust winds as it all swirled around her and the Exodus. Quickly and without notice, his color changed from that of one stuck in the darkness of hell itself to a metallic red and silver all over. Within a matter of seconds afterwards, the winds and trapar disappeared and Eureka, after using her strength and mental powers, collapsed onto the floor.

"MRS. THURSTON!!"

* * *

"Sweetie! Hon! Eureka!"

"It's ok Renton." Nadia said calmly as she laid another cold washcloth on Eureka's forehead. "She just pushed herself too far and strained her body a bit, that's all. She should be fine in a little while."

"I'm sorry Renton." Jack said solemly as he watched Eureka lay in her bed. "I asked her to help, but…I didn't think it'd end up like this."

"It's ok Jack. We're still learning what our powers are since we're both part coralian, so I guess this was a test of our limits."

"Well it may have been too much Renton." Talho said worriedly. "If this is your maximum limit together, I'm not sure if you two can get back into the control cluster."

"Talho…"

"Renton, I don't want you two pushing yourselves, got it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. I'll be in the bridge going over the reports on this. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks Talho."

"I had better go too." said Jack. "Renton, take care of her. You've got a wonderful wife there."

"Thanks, I will. You take care of yourself out there."

"I will my friend." Jack replied warmly as they shook hands. "That's a promise."

* * *

"So your secret is out." Avriana said as Jack walked out of Renton and Eureka's room and into the hallway. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well Avriana, I guess I'll just live my life like I do right now. Until I find out what my purpose is here as a coralian, that's all I can do."

"So you're not going to run and hide?"

"Of course not. That's not how the military trained me. If someone wants a fight with me, I'll take on all oncomers head on and with guns blazing. It's going to take a lot to take me out."

"Just make sure you take care of yourself. You'll never know when we need you or the Exodus now."

"You got it kiddo. Hey, by the way, don't you have a fiance to take care of?"

"Pretty perceptive, aren't you?"

"Nope. It's just obvious since I can see the ring on your ring finger."

"Darn, I just can't get it past anyone."

"I guess not Ms. Johansen. Well, I had better get back to my ship. Good seeing you again Avriana."

"You too Jack. Take care now."

"I will, and you too. Bye now."

"Bye."

* * *

"Well this sure is awkward." Steve sighed in the lower section of the bridge. "Another coralian, but the weird thing is that he's a shape shifter."

"Definitely adds a new equation to our situation."

"That it does Hap. But why would he be afraid to expose his true being? It doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't." Hilda sighed as she laid back into the half round bench seat. "Being scared only would've, or maybe did, make things worse for him. That's a lot of pressure to be under when it comes to hiding something like that."

"It's because he wanted to wait until he found his partner." Avriana said calmly as she walked into the lower bridge. "He doesn't know if he has one or not like us others do."

"Kind of an odd reason." Julia replied. "In fact, that's the most oddball reason I've ever heard."

"Well that's what he said in his mind."

"His mind?" Nadia asked. "Pray tell Avriana, how do you know this?"

"Well, I used my mental powers to try to learn what he's looking for in life. And his partner was the main thing that kept popping up. I think…he's lonely."

"Lonely? Listen Avriana, you can't just do that to a person. It is quite rude."

"Only us coralians can do it to each other mom, plus our partners. Regular people like you we can't use our gift on. As to why that is, I don't know."

"That we know already, but the question is, who is his partner?"

"That's what he doesn't know." Avriana said solemnly as she sat down next to her mother. "I could tell his heart was broken by that fact, but yet it beats strong like a military mans heart should."

"You coralians are truly amazing." Steve chuckled. "If I had powers like that I'd probably freak out."

"Yeah you would." Avriana laughed. "They're not all that easy to control or use sometimes, which is why I hardly use them."

"You hardly use them?" Hap asked. "But with all that you guys have to do…"

"No dad. I leave that to the other four. Their powers are far more stronger than mine. The only time I used mine to their maximum was when we saved Renton."

"I see."

"And besides dad, I'd rather live life as a normal teenager as much as possible. Me and Maurice haven't even tried to see if we can use our mental connection at all. We just believe in our hearts."

"You guys are complicated, you know that?" Steve laughed. "My head is spinning just from listening to all of this."

"What I told you is the simple stuff Steve. Renton and Eureka can explain their level of power and that stuff alone will send your head spinning, trust me."

"I believe it. So, when are we leaving for the control cluster?"

"In an hour, so we all best get ready." Julia replied. "Everyone to their stations and begin all launch preperations."

"Right!"

* * *

"_Was I right to tell everyone what I was? How will the military take the news? I mean, I don't want my rank to get demoted. I've worked so hard for what I've got now. Losing that will mean losing everything I've ever known…" _All these thoughts were racing through Jack's head as he slowly marched towards his ship before beginning their launch prep as well. Right as he got to the end of their landing ramp, he looked up at his ship and sighed peacefully. _"Yeah, this is my life. Taking this from me now would be a big mistake for not only them, but the entire army."_

"Captain Smith!"

"A-Admiral Benson! Sir!" he yelled as he saluted.

"At ease Captain."

"Yes sir."

"Now you know I'm well aware of your situation, correct?"

"Yes I am Admiral."

"And you are aware of the consequences of you not telling us this in the first place, correct?"

"Yes sir I am."

"Good. But luckily for you there will be no consequences. Instead you will have a change of orders."

"Sir?"

"From here on out, you will be escorting the GekkoState to the control cluster. If you are anything like the other three on that ship, they may need you to be there with them."

"Sir…but what about the rebel suppression campaign?"

"That will be thouroughly handled without any difficulties I believe, so not to worry captain. Just stick to the orders that are being given to you."

"What am I supposed to do sir?"

"Not sure at the moment, but I've got a pretty good hunch that you'll be needed. I'm never usually wrong on things like that."

"I would never doubt you myself Admiral."

"Good to hear Captain. The Gekko will be leaving in one hour, so make sure you're ready to go as well."

"Will do sir. I won't let you down."

"I never doubted that either Captain. You've been a faithful soldier and a good friend to your crew, so continue the good work."

"Sir! Thank you sir!"

"Right then. See you again on the frontlines Captain. Until then, godspeed."

"You as well sir. Take care out there."

"I always do captain, I always do."

* * *

"Now increasing engine pressure! Booster ignition confirmed! GekkoState now launching!" Doggie yelled. Racing down the runway, Doggie pulled up on the controls and slowly the ship rose off the ground and into the skies above on what they hoped was their final mission. The Artimus was soon off the ground as well and closing in on them as their escort.

"An escort eh?" Holland chuckled as he watched the Artimus come up to it's lower right from the lower bridge. "Sounds like this is going to get interesting."

"Looks that way." Talho replied somewhat solemly as she sat there with him. "But something about this whole thing doesn't feel right. My gut is telling me that something bad is going to happen to someone or something."

"Why would it do that?"

"I don't know, but I wish it wouldn't."

"Well just relax for now and hope and pray that your gut is wrong. I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed over this."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"I hope I am Talho. I really hope I am."

* * *

"Hey bro."

"Maeter…how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay Maurice thanks to you and Avriana."

"It was nothing sis. We did it out of love and caring. I couldn't have my sister just laying out there getting blown to bits."

"Well I never got the chance to say this until now, but thanks. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything Maeter. I know I went against orders by going out there, but to me, it was well worth it."

"I probably would've done the same thing Maurice. Oh, hey Linck."

"Hey Maeter. What are you two talking about?"

"I was just thanking our brother for rescuing me the other day."

"That was cool of him to do Maeter. I'm surprised Julia didn't kill him the way she glared at him after they got back."

"Holland prevented that from happening thank god." Maurice laughed. "Otherwise she probably would've turned me into a grease spot right then and there."

"Most likely."

"I would have to third that motion." Maeter laughed as she sat down on Maurice's bed next to Linck. "You know something guys, we don't hang out like this anymore like we used to do. Have you ever noticed that?"

"Good point Maeter. Hey Maurice, what do you think?"

"I think you're both right Linck. I do miss those days. Hey Maeter, remember the day we drew all over dad?"

"OH YEAH!!" she laughed. "He comes into the locker room and totally flips out on us, but we didn't care. I also remember the day we tipped him off that ladder when he was cleaning off the wax machine we were delivering. In a way now that I think about it, I feel bad for doing that to him."

"Same here." Linck said rather sadly. "Maybe we should do something to make it up to him."

"But that was years ago." Maurice replied. "I'm sure he's gotten over that by now."

"Maybe, but how often do we get to do things for dad?"

"He's got a point Maurice." Maeter said as she winked at him. "We never do that much for him."

"Alright, alright! I get your drift. But what should we do? We only have about two or three days before the final mission comes up and I'm sure mom and dad will both be busy those days."

"Well how about we skip doing a dinner? We always tend to do that for special occasions."

"True. Hmm…what to do…"

"I might have an idea!" Linck yelled. "Do we have any photo's of mom and dad?"

"Yeah, plenty. Why?" Maeter asked.

"We can make them into a giant collage in honor of them taking care of us for so long!"

"Better yet Maurice, we'll use pictures of them, us kids, and all of us together as a family. Make it into something that says 'we're a family'. So how about it guys, is it a deal?"

"Works for me." Maurice said with a huge smile. "Let's do it."

* * *

"Renton, dinner is ready!"

"Ok Anemone. Thanks! I'll be down in a minute."

"What are you doing in there anyways?"

"Just going over the Nirvash's computer system and going over all the system checks to make sure nothing needs to be adjusted or updated."

"Did you do that on the Venturion and Newhope too?"

"Yeah. I got those two taken care of a little bit ago."

"Okay, thanks. Now hurry up before the food gets cold!"

"Coming! Coming! Yeesh, a bit impatient are we not?"

"Very funny Renton." Anemone laughed as he climbed out of the Nirvash. "Such a comedian."

"Hey, I try. Have to keep the spirits up somehow with all the stress we've been through lately."

"True. But it's only going to get tougher from here on out."

"Just had to remind me of that, didn't you?"

"It's reality Renton. We all have to face it someday even though we don't want to."

"Ouch, she hits me with another reality check. Renton zero, Anemone two."

"That's what you get for messing with a real woman."

"Who said I was messing with you?"

"Now listen here my dear brother." she laughed as she stepped around and stopped him. "Who said you could be a wise cracker?"

"Who said I couldn't be?"

"I do love your humor Renton. If it wasn't for people like you, I'd go nuts."

"Not really. You do have Dominic."

"That may be, but he isn't as outgoing as you are."

"So the brother is supposed to fill in that role?"

"You got it."

"Hmm…I'll have to check the rule books on that."

"And there he goes again." Anemone giggled. "Hey Renton, I know I should've said this a long time ago, but now I know it's ok. I love you brother. Thanks for always being there for us when we needed you."

"I love you too sis. Now let's go to dinner. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Renton, are the operating systems checked?"

"Hey Dominic. Yeah, they are." he said with a smile as he and Anemone walked into the dining room. "I only had to adjust a couple of minor things."

"At least they're ready to go then. And since when are you two suddenly buddy buddy with each other?"

"Something wrong with that dear?" Anemone giggled.

"Not at all. I just find it unusual."

"That's because it is." Renton laughed. "She even told me she loved me."

"SHE LOVES YOU?!"

"As a brother…" Dominic just sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Renton got me again."

"He's good at that." Eureka giggled. "He even gets me sometimes."

"Yeah, but you two are married. You should be used to it."

"I am, don't worry."

"Hey, where are the kids?" Hap asked. "Aren't they always the first ones here?"

"Yeah, that is weird." said Avriana. "Maurice never misses a dinner with us."

"Same goes for Maeter and Linck."

"Did they say anything about doing something else?" Talho asked curiously. "Because they never said anything to me."

"Or me for that matter." Eureka replied. "I wonder where they are?"

* * *

"Ok, hiding in a storage room to build a collage of our family. This is too weird." Maeter giggled. "We could've just stayed in your bedroom Maurice and just locked the door."

"I know, but I didn't want anyone to come knocking on our door and finding it locked. It'd make them suspicious."

"That's true. Hey Linck, hand me that one of us at home after Felicity was born."

"Ok. Here you go."

"Thanks Linck. Just keep working on the side of just mom and dad."

"I will."

"So half mom and dad, and the other half of it with all of us. Not a bad idea." Maurice proudly said as he mounted a family photo of them on their vacation.

"Well I'd mix it all together, but I think mom and dad deserve a little spot to themselves as well."

"They deserve a lot for all that they've done in their lives, especially for what they've done for us."

"Like adopting us into their lives?"

"That, right there, is the major thing. If it wasn't for them, especially mom…"

"We wouldn't have a family."

"Or a future." Linck said with a smile. "That's all there is to it."

"That's right Linck." Maeter said softly. "You guys, mom, dad, and everyone else here is my family. That's one thing that'd I'd never change. Oh man, all of this is starting to make me tear up…"

"It's ok sis." Maurice chuckled while he wrapped an arm around his sister. "It just shows how much we love each other."

"Yeah, you're right. Now let's finish this. We have a lot more photos to go through."

"Right with you sis. Let's finish this thing Linck!"

"Right!"

* * *

Later that evening as everyone began the preparations for the final task that was before them, Holland sat in the 909 quietly thinking while trying to form a plan in his mind as to what they had to do next, or how to do it for that matter. All you could hear in the hangar was the quiet hum of the ship as it flew peacefully over the rough and barren land that was earth, the promised land. Looking back at all the memories that they had made as a family, he had to smile at himself. His two children, the four grandkids that Eureka and Anemone had given them, all the laughs, hugs, tears, it all came rushing in at him at once. But yet, so did the bad memories. All the battles, Renton and Eureka getting hurt in the first war, their jumping ship with the kids after he chased them off, all the fights they got into as a family, the hardships that not only he faced, but the ones that they had all gone through. But looking back at it now, it was proof that not only were they there the entire way through, but proof that, as Eureka had told him before, that he could exist as he was.

"Holland?"

"Eureka…"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. Everything that we've done, everything that we've gone through as a family, all of our skills has come to this Eureka. All that can be done is now up you six, the chosen ones."

"Yes dad, we understand that. We know what must be done. But the question is, do you?"

"To tell you the truth, not really. I may be you and Anemone's father, but I feel like I still don't know enough about you guys to understand how the coralians or voderak think or work."

"Even I don't dad."

"What?"

"Dad, we're all scared about what might happen to us. Will we live through this and come back home, will we have to sacrifice our lives in order to keep the earth alive, or will we have to not do either? It's only something that we'll find out when we enter the cluster and try to communicate with it."

"Eureka…"

"Dad, I know how you're feeling. I can see it in your heart that you're scared, worried, and confused as to what to do."

"You can see through me that well, huh?"

"Mhm. I've noticed it this entire time dad. But most of all, you must have faith in all of us."

"That I've always had Eureka. Ever since the day we said we'd be your parents I knew that no matter what happened to us, I could have faith that you'd live on with Renton and your family and continue to expand our family to heights that I never have, or could for that matter. Just make sure that when the time comes, you six take all the love we've given you into that control cluster and make our world and the earth into, what we think is going to happen, one large new world."

"That's not what we're going to do dad."

"It isn't?"

"No. What we're going to do, and we believe this in our hearts as being true, is give the earth new life and make it a livable place for all to enjoy."

"A livable world eh? Sounds like a dream."

"It may be dad, but us six are the ones who can, or at least are able to, make that dream a real possibility."

"Reclaim the earth and give it new life. Sounds complicated."

"It will be, but if our hearts are in it as well as the others around us, anything can be done, no matter what the situation is."

"Right. Well, I guess there's nothing else to explain. Sounds like you six have everything well in hand."

"That may be dad, but remember, we need all the love you guys have also. We are all one with the world."

"What?"

"You'll see when the time comes dad. Now come on, it's getting late and I'm sure we could all use some rest."

"Ok Eureka. Hey, I don't think I've ever told you this;" Holland said with a smile as he and Eureka walked out of the hangar. "but I love you kid. I couldn't be more proud of you and Anemone. You've proven yourselves to be not only wonderful people, but proud mothers as well."

"Thanks dad. I love you too."

"Good to hear. Well, goodnight Eureka. See you in the morning."

"Night dad."

* * *

The next day all was lively and upbeat. Everyone had woken up to a hearty breakfast and a warm sunrise as the ship continued on it's final quest for peace among humans and coralians. But of course, not everyone around them was happy about what had to be done. Sarah stood on the sidelines watching during the day as she did her normal day to day routine trying to figure out how or what the others were going into. No information about what was going to happen had been forwarded to her, and with good reason Talho figured. If she knew what was going to have to happen, Sarah would be putting up one heck of a fight to keep Renton home on the ship. Not only that though, she'd also be on Eureka's back trying to do the same thing, but only for Renton's sake. But Sarah was not going to be easily fooled…

"Try to keep me out of the loop, eh?" she sneered to herself quietly after lunch in her room. "I'm sorry, but you guys aren't the only ones who can get information. Let's see what they have hiding in the database…"

* * *

"HACKED?! But how?!" Woz yelled on the bridge. "Impossible!"

"What's wrong Woz?" Talho asked as she ran up to his console.

"Someone has hacked into our database somehow!"

"Is it an inside job?"

"No. Whoever it was used an outside source and then linked into our identity signature. After that it was just a matter of logging in using their own I.D and password and then taking whatever they needed."

"What all did they get?"

"Just our mission info. They didn't take anything personal or anything about the ship."

"That's weird. Can you trace it?"

"No. They got what they needed and left before I could do anything. It was definitely a quick hack job."

"Dammit…alright, everyone on full alert! Someone has hacked into our system and now knows what we're up to! Have all the pilots go on standby in case any rebel resistance shows up! We may be in a heap of trouble now…"

* * *

"So that's what they're up to…" Sarah snickered back in her room. "Thank goodness for outside lines. "All seems normal. Nothing that I should be worried about. Let's see…go to control cluster…save world…use LFO's, etcetera, etcetera…WHAT?!"

"Renton, how is the Nirvash?" Hilda asked in the hangar.

"All set Hilda. She's powered up and ready to go at a moments notice."

"Roger that. Anemone, how about the Venturion?"

"All systems normal. Now on standby."

"Good. Geez, all of this due to someone hacking into our system and taking mission information. But who would want to know?"

"Good question." Dominic replied curiously. "The entire federation already knows of our intentions and we're fully backed by them. The only one with any sort of hacking capabilities is Woz."

"But he would never do anything like this." Eureka said nervously as she and Renton climbed out of the Nirvash. "He's too good of a friend to even try something like that."

"That I know Eureka. Plus he's the one in charge of the database in the first place."

"But didn't mom say that it was an outside job?" Anemone asked.

"That she did dear. But the question is, why, and who would want to do this?"

* * *

"No chance of tracing the hack, is there?" Hap sighed back on the bridge.

"I'm afraid not." Woz replied solemnly. "Whoever did it was a real pro. In and out clean as whistle."

"Dammit. For all we know now, we could be fully opened up to an attack since our information is out there somewhere."

"Plus our current location. So we're open for an attack anywhere we go now."

"Perfect."

"I hope that was sarcastic." Julia replied sternly as she sat in the captains chair.

"Well of course it was Julia. Geez, even you should know better than that."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that. Anyways everyone is on alert mode and the LFO's are on standby. All we can do now is sit and wait to see what happens."

* * *

Under the dim glow of a softly lit lamp, Sarah sits on her bed and ponders what to do next. After recovering the information that led to her most recent discovery, her mind began to race a million miles an hour trying to formulate a plan to stop Renton, the man she loved, from going out and risking his life over one small planet. But yet, another part of her wanted to let him go out and have him help save whatever part of this world needed to be saved, though from what the information told her, the entire earth was in danger. But of course she already knew that part. _"Oh Renton, what should I do? Should I stay back and do what I've been doing? Maybe I should try to go with all of you? No, that wouldn't work. That'd just jepordize everything they've worked for…oh dear…what should I do…?"_

* * *

"Nervous dear?"

"Aren't you?" Dominic asked gently as they laid on their bed cuddled underneath their blankets.

"Yeah, but I'm more scared than anything."

"Looks like I'm not the only one then. I've never been through something like this before. I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Neither am I Dominic. Though in a way, it does feel like somewhat of a spiritual event."

"Spiritual, huh? Well, I don't know if we can call it that, but who knows really. This is all so new to us. Eureka and Renton are the only ones who have had any experience with the control cluster."

"All I wish for after this is that we come back home to our girls. I'm not letting anything keep me from doing that."

"Agreed. But, in a way, I don't think we'll have that problem."

"What makes you say that?"

"Not sure. In a way, it feels like I've got this peaceful, calm feeling in my heart, and it's letting me know that we'll all make it home safely."

"Dominic, do you think…?"

"I don't know, but I believe we're turning into what Eureka and Renton are."

"Two people who are one with their world."

"Right."

* * *

"What's this?" Eureka asked as she and Renton walked into their room to retire for the night.

"Looks like a large picture of sorts." Renton replied as they looked at the covered frame as it sat on a easel. "There's a note attached to it."

"What does it say hon?"

"Well let's find out, shall we?" he said with a smile as he opened the small note.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_This is a small present we decided to make for you as a thanks for all that you have done for us over the years. We love you and wish you luck on what we hope will be the last mission we will ever have to be on. From that point on, it'll be just us as a family. So enjoy what we did for you as it was definitely a labor of love._

_Love,_

_Maurice, Maeter, and Linck_

"A present for us?" Eureka asked with a smile on her face. "They shouldn't have."

"Shall we take a look at it?"

"Mhm. Let's see what they did for us."

"Ok. Here we go." and pulling gently on the sheet that covered it, they both had to smile. On the picture sitting on a small hill covered with bright blue skies and light puffy clouds sat a tree, sitting alone as it seemed to enjoy the views. On the tree various small pictures of the kids, Renton, Eureka, and the entire family together. On the bottom left corner in cursive lettering was the phrase _'Thurston family memories'_.

"Oh Renton…it's so beautiful." Eureka said happily as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I can't believe they would do something like this for us."

"We have an amazing family hon, and this just proves it." Renton replied as they wrapped their arms around each other. "It just shows how much love there is between us."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

"Hey, sweetie?"

"Yes Eureka?"

"Have you ever thought about us having more kids again someday?"

"Still thinking about that, aren't you?"

"Mhm, I have been for a while now."

"Well, I guess it's still ok I guess. I still can't believe how grown up Felicity is let alone Timothy. It's like our lives are racing past us at a rate we can't keep up with."

"Well, how about we slow it down a bit and try for that new little one?"

"Eureka…"

"It's ok hon. I know we said we'd wait until we got home to try again, but I think that time is close enough. If things go right, we should be home within the next week or so."

"Yeah, you're right. So dear, what would you want this time?"

"Another girl."

"A girl huh? Well let's see what we come up with, shall we?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Thursday morning. The final mission day. All that they had been through came down to this very day. Down in the hangar after a hearty breakfast and a long meeting, Dominic, Anemone, Maurice, Avriana, Renton, and Eureka were getting the LFO's ready for their pre-launch checks before they headed out on what was possibly the last mission they would ever have to accomplish. Watching as the small group of six worked from atop the stairwell entrance, all Sarah could do was sigh uncomfortably knowing she couldn't do anything. It all came down to this final moment in their lives.

"Sarah?"

"Hey Talho."

"Worried?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well of course. Those are my two daughters going in there you know."

"Plus your grandchild."

"That too. Just make sure you stay out of their way though. They really need to concentrate on the task at hand today."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"We all do Sarah, we all do. But for those six, it's their destiny to do this. If it weren't for them, we probably wouldn't be here as we are today."

"True enough I guess."

"Trust me Sarah. Besides, don't you have kids to be watching?"

"Maeter and Justin have them at the moment. But I suppose I should go help."

"It's hard to leave him, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Renton."

"Oh, yeah, it is. But his heart is with her, and I know that. I just wish it would quit hurting mine so much."

"Well not much you can do about that I guess. I should praise you though."

"What for?"

"For not acting on your emotions and remaining strong through this whole thing. It shows what a pure heart you really have."

"Thanks Talho. I really needed that."

"Sure. Come on, I'll sit with you and the kids, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

* * *

"Conditions are good. We should reach the control cluster in about two hours. Trapar levels are excellent, though they are getting higher the closer we get to it."

"Roger that Hap." Julia replied. "Doggie, make sure you monitor and adjust engine power levels as needed."

"Copy that."

"Gidget, what's the status of the Artimus?"

"They're on standby. Captain Smith is preparing his Exodus for launch. He will be launching with the Nirvash, Venturion, and Newhope."

"Roger that. Woz, any other traffic out there?"

"Negative. Entire area is quiet at the moment."

"Good. Well, all we can do now is watch the minutes tick by until it's showtime…"

* * *

"Well the Nirvash is ready." Renton sighed. "All the parameters are set for what we have to do."

"Same here with the Venturion." Anemone replied. "System checks complete."

"Sounds good. Maurice, Avriana, how's the Newhope looking?"

"Looking good dad." Maurice replied. "We're all set to go. The trapar levels alone from what I'm seeing are off the charts."

"I noticed that myself son, so hopefully it'll be an easy flight. We have just under two hours before contact. Let's load up and do some flight checks to make sure everything is up to par."

"Roger that dad."

* * *

"Julia, the Nirvash is requesting permission to launch for pre-mission flight checks."

"Alright. Permission granted. Are the Newhope and Venturion going with them?"

"Yes they are."

"Ok. Make sure they scout the area as they do."

"Roger that."

"Good. Open the catapult and have them prepare for launch."

* * *

"SIR!"

"What is it First Leiutenant?"

"Nirvash, Venturion, and Newhope have just launched. Apparently it's for pre-mission flight checks."

"Thank you. Have our catapult opened as well. I want to see what the Exodus will do."

"Roger that sir."

* * *

"Nirvash, this is Newhope, do you copy?"

"Newhope, this is Nirvash, go ahead."

"An LFO signature has just appeared on the radar. I.D unknown."

"Roger that. We've got him. Venturion, pull back and identify."

"Venturion, roger that."

* * *

"Unknown LFO, this is federation unit Venturion. Identify yourself and your intentions."

"Venturion, this is federation unit Exodus. Captain Jack Smith reporting."

"Exodus, roger that. We didn't get a signature from you, so we had to pull back and check."

"That's perfectly fine. Good job following protocol. I just thought I'd join you guys and see what this guy can do."

"Copy that. Follow us and stay with the group."

"Lead the way Venturion. I'll be on your left just a little below you."

"Roger. Let's go."

* * *

"Captain, the Exodus has joined our LFO fleet!" said Gidget back in the ship.

"Captain Smith eh? Well, it was to be expected. Continue to monitor the situation."

"Roger that."

* * *

Two hours later as the Gekko and Artimus continued their steady path towards the control cluster, the 909 and 808 joined the team as extra back up in case of enemy attack. It turned out to be a good call after all…

"Gekko, this is the 909. Multipule rebel ships located within the area of the control cluster. Seems like they're trying to keep us from getting at it."

"_909, copy that. We see them. Should we engage?"_

"Negative. They haven't seen us yet, so they may be waiting for us to act. Go to full alert status and prepare for combat."

"_909, roger that. _All hands, listen up! Go to level one alert status! Remove all safety locks from the weapons! Keep all radio channels clear! It's time for the big one people!"

"Captain, the Artimus is requesting permission to launch their KLF units!"

"Permission granted! Have them launch at once and join the others! Make sure the 606 stays on the ship! Also, have Nadia put on standby in the medical room in case of injuries or casualties!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Nirvash, this is the Venturion. Six federation KLF's now coming up on our six! ETA is two minutes."

"_Venturion, copy that. Rebel KLF's remain on standby as well as their ships. No action or movement from them yet."_

"Makes you wonder what they're up to." Jack asked over the radio. "Just seeing us should've made them react almost immediately and attack."

"_If we knew Jack, we'd tell you. Something is up and I don't like it."_

"Neither do I Renton. 909, you got anything?"

"_Exodus, negative. I'm not picking up anything, not even on their radio frequencies. Something is definitely fishy here."_

"Indeed it is. Alright, my fleet is now with us. So that's six LFO's and six KLF units. Isn't unit twenty five joining us?"

"_Negative. He's on standby on the ship incase he's needed there."_

"Copy that. Alright, let's move in and see what these guys are up to."

"_Right. Gekko team, let's go!"_

"Right!"

"Artimus units, move in!"

"_Copy that!"_

* * *

"Precurser and missle fire detected!" Ken-goh yelled.

"All hands, prepare for combat! I want missle and laser fire now! Don't let those rebels get in our way!"

"Firing now!"

* * *

"All units split off!" Holland yelled. "Nirvash, Venturion, Newhope, get going! You're our only hope!"

"_But dad!" _Anemone replied. _"We have to stay back and fight with you!"_

"NO! Listen to me guys, you are the ones who can save this land for not only us, but for future generations as well. Go, and make us proud."

"_Dad…I love you." _

"I love you too Anemone. Now go!"

"_Right. Thanks dad. Take care out there, you hear me?"_

"I will, I promise. I have a family to watch over. See you at the end."

"_Of course. Newhope, Nirvash, let's go!"_

"Right!"

* * *

"Venturion, Newhope, and Nirvash now heading towards the control cluster!" Woz yelled. "Missle and laser firing increasing from enemy ships and KLF's!"

"Roger that! Fire with everything we've got! Artimus, fire as well! Don't let them get taken out!"

* * *

"Venturion, Newhope, keep that laser fire up!" Renton yelled as they all raced in towards the control cluster. "Don't let them get in our way!"

"Newhope, roger that!" Avriana yelled. "They're as thick as fleas out here!"

"Renton, look!" Eureka said as she looked at their compact drive. Looking at it, Renton saw a familiar flash that reminded him of the day he rescued Eureka. "What does this mean?"

"It's calling us Eureka. It's time for the final step. Venturion, Newhope, you guys ready?"

"Ready!" they all replied.

"Good. Amita drive activate!!"

* * *

"What the hell?!" Jack yelled. "What's up with this guy?! My compact drive is going nuts!"

"It's the amita drive in the Nirvash!" Holland yelled. "It's communicating with it! Just trust us and believe in him! We need you Jack to keep them protected until they get inside!"

"Right! Ok Exodus, it's our time to shine my friend. NOW LET'S GO!!"

* * *

"More missle fire coming our way!" Woz yelled.

"Fire the defensive screens! Aim all missle fire at the oncoming ships! Take them out with whatever we've got!"

"Arming shields! Activating now! Firing AAM's!"

* * *

Back out in the skies above and around the control cluster, the remaining KLF and LFO units continued to fight gallantly over the skies as they tried to protect the small group of six as they fought their way bravely into the control cluster. Steve, as anxious as ever, was forced to stay on standby in the ship, his fingers itching to go on his controls. Back outside, Holland, with his CFS activated, took out each oncoming KLF with ease. His quick and unexpected wits and skills proven with each shot and each slice of his scythe blade, throwing each of the rebel units off as what to do to stop him.

"What in the hell are they doing out there?! Stop that thing!"

"We're trying sir, but our units are too slow! We can't keep up with him!"

"What's that other one?"

"Not sure sir! It's an unknown unit we can't identify!"

"Dammit! Take them out! Do whatever it…" pink laser fire blew through the ship from the left below them. The ship, once proud yet still baring scars from battles before, exploded into a fiery orange ball of flame. Jack, smiling as he knew he was helping out mankind by taking out those who went against his kind, failed to notice a rebel behind him…

"Got him!" Jack yelled. "Two more ships to go!"

"Good job Exodus!" Hilda said happily. "Hey watch out!"

"What?! Cra…" another explosion was all that was heard over the radio as his unit was destroyed.

"JAAAAAAAACCCCKKKK!! You bastards!!" Hilda yelled as she charged in. Her lasers firing faster than ever before, taking out whoever got in her way, she went in and not only cut the enemy unit in half, she also spun back around and destroyed what was left of him with her cannon, tears in her eyes from the loss of their comrade. "Jack…I'm so sorry my friend…"

"Everyone pull back." Holland said solemly. "Remaining units have left and Federation ships are beginning to move in for back up. The others have made it into the control cluster. All we can do now is wait…"

* * *

A brief flash of white, a calm mellow feeling as the six chosen ones made their way into a world seen only once before by Renton and Eureka. Within moments, the six of them landed safely on their feet into what seemed like a giant outdoor library. Renton and Eureka smiled as they recognized their surroundings. "We're here."

"Where?" Avriana asked. "And why do I feel different?"

"You…I don't know how to explain it Avriana, but you grew up."

"What?! No way! I haven't even graduated high school yet!"

"Same here." Maurice replied. "Even I grew up into an adult for some reason."

"That…my friends, will be explained over time." said a familiar friendly voice.

"Norb! Sakuya!" Anemone replied happily. "It's good to see you again."

"The same." Sakuya said with a smile. "But we must hurry, for there is not much time. We have just lost one of our own."

"One of our own?"

"Yes." Norb said sadly. "Jack, who was our newest coralian, was just killed in combat." they all gasped and stood in shock of the news. Their friend, who they met just recently and came to understand, was lost already, never getting to live up to what he thought he had to do. "But it was not in vain, for if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have made it here."

"I see." Renton said solemnly. "So what are we to do?"

"Follow me, and remember this. Jack's spiritual energy will guide you home when we are done here. His kind heart and loving spirit will be with you always."

"Of course." Eureka replied. "I can already feel him watching over us."

"Very good Eureka. Now let us go to the meditation chamber."

"Meditation chamber?" Avriana asked.

"Yes." said Sakuya. "In that chamber, with the powers that you all have together, you will have to open up your hearts, minds, and souls to not only your world, but the earth as well. But you have to be willing to communicate with everything around you. Most importantly, use the power that resides in your hearts the most, for it will open a gate that if used correctly, can restore the earth to the way it was over ten thousand years ago."

"A gate?" Dominic pondered. "Sounds too strange if you ask me."

"That may be Dominic, but you must not doubt us or the world around you. If you do, you may end up destroying all that you have been working towards."

"Man, that's kind of depressing now that you put it that way." he chuckled. "But have faith that I can do this. If it wasn't for Avriana here, I probably wouldn't believe all of what's been happening to us."

"Speaking of that," Avriana continued. "Is there a reason I'm in an adult form?"

"We felt that your teenage body wouldn't be able to handle the powers that you hold within you. The same went for Maurice as well. But not to worry, when you return home, your bodies will be returned back to normal."

"Good. I'm not ready for adulthood quite yet." she giggled. "I want to be a teenager for just a little bit longer yet."

"Well you have a long wonderful life ahead of you if you are all able to complete this one last task at hand. But we must hurry, for we have little time to do it in."

"I understand. Maurice, are you ready to do this sweetie?"

"I'm ready if you are love. Mom, dad, are you ready?"

"Yeah, we are son." Renton said proudly. "And I'm proud of you for going through with all of this, though I do wish that cane was gone."

"We wish we could give you a hopeful word on that Renton, but the injuries he sustained did injure his knee to a state of slight disrepair. He'll have a slight limp for the rest of his life, but there will be no pain."

"Well at least half of the news is good." Maurice chuckled. "At least there's no pain."

"But I can live with the cane part." Avriana said softly. "And as long as you're safe, that's all that matters to me."

"Of course sweetie. So, Norb, when do we reach this place?"

"Shortly. Patience my friend, patience."

"If you say so."

"So if we do as you said Norb, you say the earth will be restored to the way it used to be?"

"If things go as planned, yes. But you must keep your minds clear. Don't let anything cloud your mindset. You are the last hope for all mankind."

"I understand Norb. I wish for a better world more than you think I do. If anyone can do this, it's us."

"Your enthusiasm is definitely a great weapon to use Maurice. Well, here we are."

"It looks like a giant castle." Eureka said in amazement as she stared at the large building. "But why does it have a tower in the middle of it?"

"That tower is what will transmit all of our powers into one giant beam of light that will, if done right, will spread itself all around the earth and revive it into the land that was once a prosperous and beautiful country."

"I see. Well, are we ready everyone?" and with a gentle nod of approval, Norb opened the door and with a glimmer of confidence in everyone, the eight stepped into the castle and to what they hoped would be a brilliant future for all mankind.

* * *

**Hey everybody, sorry about the wait, but this one took longer than I had planned, as will the next one I'm sure. Chapter 26 will be the last chapter to this story, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Be on the look out for my next fanfic, which is coming up soon! **


	26. Love Conquers All

Chapter 26- Love Conquers all

"Well, they're in." Hilda said solemly as the crew looked over the war torn battlefield. "But at a cost…"

"We're trying to find the remains of his LFO right now Hilda." Holland replied sternly. Looking over what had happened just a short time ago, his stomach once again turned in disgust, a reminder of what had happened near Bellforest just several years ago. "Maybe if we get lucky, we'll find him alive."

"I'm not betting on that."

"Neither am I Hilda, even though I'm still trying to be optimistic here."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"No problem. Unit 25, anything yet?"

"Negative. Still looking Holland. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Okay, thanks Steve. Keep the search up for as long as you can. Me and the 808 will do the same."

"Can do. Roger that."

"Matthieu, go search that area over there with Hap. Me and Nadia will look over there."

"Okay. Good luck!"

"Thanks, I think we'll need all we can get. Nadia, you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. Just worried about Avriana."

"I think we all are, but she's in good company."

"That she is. I just hope and pray she comes home safely."

"Same with my two girls also."

"Don't forget your two son in laws."

"Of course I wouldn't! Jeez, what a mess."

"Now this reminds me of the last battle over Bellforest."

"Memories that I'd rather forget."

"I think we'd all like to forget that battle, though I don't think we ever will."

"True. Hey Talho, over here!"

"Did you find him?!"

"I think so! Have the federation units bring a crash cart over here! If we're lucky, I may be able to save him…"

* * *

Back in the control cluster, eight figures sat on the floor of a small round room adorned with candles, giving off a dim glow as they all concentrated silently. But Eureka's eyes suddenly shot open as her body tensed up. "Jack…"

"Eureka, what's wrong?" Norb asked with a sense of worry.

"It's Jack. I feel his presence disappearing from here."

"I see." he replied with a warm smile. "I think your friends are trying to save him."

"Will he make it though?"

"That depends on his will and strength as a coralian if he wants to or not. That is a choice that only he can make on his own."

* * *

"Come on Jack! Don't give up on us yet! COME ON!" Nadia yelled as she and another doctor from an ally ship tried to revive him. "Avriana knows you aren't done looking for what you want yet, so wake up!"

"I've got a pulse!" another doctor yelled. "It's weak, but it's there!"

"Good! Let's get him on a stretcher and air lifted out of here! Have the Artimus get it's life support systems ready and into the Gekko! Just hope and pray we don't have to use it."

"Get those I.V lines going!"

"B.P is 180 over 70!"

"Pulse is stable! His eyes seem to be reacting to light, so hopefully he didn't suffer any brain damage. Get him ready for x-rays! Let's try to get any open wounds closed right away after we clean them out!" All of this was all that could be heard as Nadia and the doctors from the other federations ships that had come in for air support tried everything in their power to try to save his life. Holland and Talho left the infirmary afterwards to let them work and headed towards the kitchen for a light snack. "Holland! Talho!"

"Maeter, is everything ok?"

"I heard they found Jack! Is he okay?"

"Well…no. He's in really rough shape right now. Worse than what Maurice was in after his accident. Only time will tell right now if he has the strength to live or not."

"I see…"

"He'll be fine sweetie, I'm almost sure of it." Talho replied warmly. "How is your ankle doing?"

"Doing ok. I'm able to walk on it from time to time now."

"Good to hear. Where's Justin?"

"With the kids right now in his room. Sarah is with the little ones."

"Okay. For now, why don't you go to your room and take it easy, alright? I'm not sure when the others will be back."

"Well, I guess I can do that. I wish there was some way I could help you guys."

"All I want you to do right now is take care of that ankle and let it heal. That's more important right now."

"Ok Talho. Thanks. I'll just see you later then."

"Ok dear. See you."

"Bye."

* * *

Back in the control cluster, after another round of trying to meld as one, the small group of eight stepped out of the chamber and into the soft evening air. Watching as the stars shined brightly in the skies above them, they all began to wonder whether or not if it was at all possible to save the land called earth.

"Renton?"

"Oh, hey Anemone. Need something?"

"No, I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

"I'm exhausted. Trying to channel our energy like we are is hard on ones body."

"Yes, I know. I can feel it myself. But it feels like there's a weak link in the system."

"You noticed it too, huh?"

"Yeah, I did. But I wonder who it would be."

"I wish I knew Anemone. Unfortunately we aren't able to tell though. But if we can or do for that matter, we'll have to encourage that one person and let them know that if we don't do what must be done here, all could be lost."

"Not all Renton. Our planet would still be fine."

"That's true, but I'd still like to see earth live on for many other future generations to come."

"So would I. From what I've been able to see of it so far, I think it'd be a beautiful place to live in the future."

"Well it can't compare to the nice homes we have now."

"True enough. Our home is Bellforest, and nothing will change that."

"You're right about that sis. That city is our home, and it will be for many more years to come."

"Renton."

"Oh, hey dear. What's up?"

"Nothing love. What are you and Anemone talking about?"

"Mainly about what we're trying to do at the moment. How are you holding up?"

"Tired, but ok. All that concentrating is hard on the mind."

"And the body as well hon. Where are Avriana and Maurice?"

"Walking around somewhere I think. But I'm worried about them."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't think one of them really has their heart set into this."

"You felt that too, huh?"

"Mhm. And I think I know who it is too."

"How?"

"I don't know how to explain it dear, but I think Avriana is having second thoughts about all of this…"

* * *

Out on a small hill overlooking the vast ocean in front of them, Maurice and Avriana sit cuddled close to each other while the waves softly hit the shore line below them, sending a soothing and calming sound to their ears with each gentle crash. Avriana just laid on the grass with her head in Maurice's lap as she looked at the night time sky.

"Maurice?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think this mission is actually worth all that we've gone through so far?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well like I've said before, earth isn't our home, yet here we are, trying to save it."

"Avriana, earth is our home. It's where we came from. Our ancestors came from that planet."

"Yeah, but I didn't, neither did Eureka. We were born by the land."

"That may be Avriana, but the rest of us weren't. Earth is our home, and it should be preserved for other generations ahead of us to enjoy and love."

"Including our kids someday?"

"Yeah, including our kids Avriana."

"Hey, when do you think we should get married?"

"Now Avriana, you know we told your parents that we'd wait until after school to figure that out."

"I know that, but how long after that do you think we should wait?"

"Not sure. Weddings take time to plan and can be expensive depending on what we want."

"True. But I do know I want a long flowing dress, lots of flowers, and the most beautiful wedding rings we can afford."

"Ok…what about our reception?"

"The same basically. Lots of food, good music, and I hope we get a lot of gifts."

"Well considering all of the friends and family we've got, I wouldn't be surprised if we did."

"Neither would I now that I think about it." Avriana giggled lightly. "But do you think I'm asking for too much?"

"We'll see when that time comes Avriana. But until then, we have a mission to accomplish."

"Had to bring that back up, didn't you?"

"Avriana, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Remember what you told me when we first created the seventh swell effect after the Newhope got repaired?"

"Yeah. To always believe in me and the love I have for you."

"Correct. I need you to do that right here, right now. This is our time once again Avriana. But this time, it'll be the last round. After this, no more fighting, no more having to protect the world, no more nothing. Just us and our lives together."

"Sounds like a plan to me. But are you sure this is it for all of us?"

"Call it a hunch Avriana. This is it for all of us this time around."

"That's the most wonderful thing I've heard all night."

"I'm sure it is. Come on, let's go to the rooms that are here for us."

"Okay."

* * *

"Norb?"

"Yes lady Sakuya?"

"Do you think this is possible? I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed the weak link tonight."

"Yes, I know. I hope whoever it is can find the hope and confidence that is needed to save the world called earth."

"I'm sure they will with the right confidence boost my dear Norb."

"It'll take that and a lot of heart Sakuya. They'll have to use all that they know not only as coralians and humans, but as a family as well."

"Family. That's a strong word that they will have to put to the test."

"Indeed they will. Family, love, and strength. All of those will be put to the test."

* * *

Friday morning. The day after the six chosen ones had entered the control cluster, and yet there was no word from them. Had their progress been in vain? Did they even make it? Are they ok and safe? All of this raced through the minds of the crew and the small children of the Thurston and Sorrel families, who wondered where their parents were. At the same time in the infirmary of the Gekko, a young man in his late twenties lay on a hospital bed in critical condition with no response to the treatments used to save him. Nadia and the other doctors on the ship continued to monitor his progress on the hour every hour, hoping to see at least some improvement in his health and well being. Meanwhile in their room, Holland and Talho laid on their bed quietly, her left arm wrapped around his midsection as her head rested on his chest while they watched Felicity and Stephen play quietly amongst each other on the floor. Both of them were tired, almost at the point of exhaustion after the events of the previous day, but at least they were able to get a full nights sleep this time, which was a blessing to them. Everyone else on the ship was able to do the same also, which was a mixed blessing considering their situation at that moment. Federation forces from all over the earth had come in to help reinforce the tired crew, but the rebels kept up their persistent efforts to regain their territory of the control cluster with little to no success considering the dwindling numbers they were using in order to do it. "Hey, Holland?"

"Yes hon?"

"Do you think our kids are ok in there, in the control cluster?"

"I hope so. They're the only hope for this land."

"That's true. I wonder if their LFO's will return with them."

"We'll see when that time comes I guess. After this, they probably won't need them again."

"I hope not. They've fought enough for the lives they have now. So they shouldn't have to any longer after this."

"Agreed Talho. In fact, I don't think I can agree with you more…"

* * *

Sitting outside the large castle back in the control cluster, a young woman with purple hair sat outside quietly as she watched the sun rise peacefully from the horizon. Breathing in the damp morning air, a gentle smile came to her face as she exhaled slowly, enjoying the warm feeling rising in her heart. _"Maybe there's hope for me after all…"_

"Avriana?"

"Morning Anemone."

"What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd come out here and enjoy the sunrise."

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I heard what was going on, so I had to ask just to be safe."

"Thanks Anemone."

"Sure sweetie. So were you thinking about anything?"

"No actually. I was just sitting here quietly watching the sun come up."

"Care if I join?"

"Sure. Pick a spot."

"Thanks. So, are you ready for what has to be done?"

"You know, I think I am now. I had a wonderful talk with Maurice last night and it really put things into perspective for me."

"How's that?"

"Ever since this whole thing started, I've been against it all. Everything about it stunk. I never saw any point in it. The only reason I came was because of my family and Maurice. Nothing else mattered. Not the federation, not the earth, nothing."

"Pretty harsh words there Avriana."

"I know, and then what happened to Maurice made me realize how selfish I was being. There you guys were, trying to save not only the earth, but our home as well, and I didn't care. I just wanted to help Maurice and get home in one piece with him. Each time I looked into his eyes, I could see the love and dedication that he not only had for me, but for you guys and the mission as well."

"Well he is like his father Avriana. Whenever I look into Rentons eyes, I see the same thing. Renton is a man who would not only do what it takes to save his wife and family, but the world he loves as well. You won't ever find a stronger man than him."

"Hey! Maurice is strong too you know!"

"That is true Avriana, but Renton is on a whole different level than you two. Him and Eureka are even stronger than me and Dominic together."

"But you aren't even a natural coralian Anemone."

"Maybe not, but I'm a coralian none the less now. That is the fate that was handed down to me many years ago. The thing is though, I wouldn't change a thing about that."

"You wouldn't?"

"Not at all. I love who I am and what I've become. I've got a wonderful husband, two great little girls, and a life I could only dream of. I believe with all of my heart that this life is the best a woman could ever ask for."

"A perfect family."

"Well, not perfect sweetie. Nothing in this life is perfect. Me and Dominic have our ups and downs just like any other normal couple would. But that's what makes it so wonderful."

"How's that? Maurice and I have never had any problems."

"You're teenagers Avriana. You have yet to face the trials and tribulations of the real world. Once you do you'll see what I'm talking about."

"I guess you're right about that. The only thing I wish for though is that I hope things between me and Maurice never change. I want them to always stay as they are."

"Time will only tell if that'll happen Avriana. But if you do truly want that, you have to wish for it with all of your heart."

"Believe in not only ourselves, but in each other as well."

"Exactly. If you do that, you can accomplish anything."

"Don't beg for things. Do it yourself, or else you won't get anything."

"That's the best advice anyone can live by Avriana. Renton's father really knew what he was talking about when he came up with that saying."

"Yes he did. Hey, Anemone?"

"Yes Avriana?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Talking to me. If it wasn't for all of you, I guess I never would've ever believed in myself like I do right now at this very moment."

"Just continue believing in yourself Avriana and you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Well I know the first thing I want to do then."

"What's that?"

"Help save a certain friend who needs me."

* * *

"_Jack…Jaaaaack…it's Avriana….can you hear me?"_

"_A-Avriana? But…what…how…where am I?"_

"_I'm in your conscious Jack. I'm here to help you."_

"_H-help me? But why? I have nothing to live for."_

"_You're wrong about that Jack. You have plenty to live for. Your adventure is only beginning."_

"_Adventure?"_

"_Yes Jack. Your life as a coralian is only starting. Don't give up on it yet! Your purpose in life is out there somewhere. You just have to find it."_

"_But how do I do that Avriana?"_

"_Believe in what your heart tells you is right Jack. I know I did and look at not only me, but the others as well."_

"_What should I do?"_

"_Don't give up. Live on, and let the world be your guide to a wonderful future. Granted, it may have a lot of hidden paths and roadblocks along the way, but if you're able to work past those, a brilliant light will guide you the rest of the way."_

"_Do you think there's really that kind of a future out there for me?"_

"_If I didn't Jack, do you think I would be telling you this?"_

"_I guess not Avriana. But tell me one thing though."_

"_Sure."_

"_Is there that someone special out there for me? Is my parter out there somewhere waiting to be found?"_

"_That I can't tell you Jack, for I don't really know. But rest assured, if you believe in what your heart tells you, I'm sure you'll find her."_

"_You really think so huh?"_

"_JACK!"_

"_Sorry! But alright Avriana, thanks. I owe you one."_

"_You don't owe me anything. All I ask, well, I should say that all of us ask, is that you stay alive long enough for us to see you reach your dreams."_

"_That's a promise Avriana. Thanks for everything. I hope to see you on the other side."_

"_Right after we get out of the control cluster Jack. Bye now!"_

* * *

"Nadia!"

"What is it Sarah?!"

"Jack is waking up!"

"What?! No way! Jack, if you can hear me, I need you to respond to me! Squeeze my hand, blink your eyes, whatever. Do something to let us know you're here with us." raising his hand gingerly, Jack took his left hand and squeezed Nadia's right gently, letting them know he was there with them. "Thank god. Just hang in there Jack. We're all here with you. You're in good hands."

* * *

"You save him?" Anemone asked as Avriana slowly came out of her trance.

"Save who?"

"Your friend."

"Well, more like our friend Anemone."

"Our friend?"

"Yeah. I talked to Jack."

"Jack? But how were you able to do that from inside the control cluster?"

"Easy. I used the transmitter tower that we were all meditating in as an amplifier of sorts."

"Making it simple to break through the control clusters barrier."

"Exactly."

"Avriana, you never cease to amaze me sometimes."

"I feel the same way about myself, trust me."

* * *

"So he's alert now huh? Jeez, I didn't think he'd pull through after that explosion."

"Tell me about it." Nadia sighed tiredly in the kitchen. "His condition is still critical, but it is stabilizing finally. He's got a long road of recovery ahead of him."

"Sounds like it. Have you been resting ok and getting enough sleep?"

"Not sure Talho. We've been so busy that I lost track of that."

"Well why don't you get some sleep then. It's not healthy for you or your baby to be up and about all the time."

"Yeah, you're right. I think I'll go do that now."

"Good. The other doctors will stay on duty for the time being, so get as much sleep as you want."

"Sounds wonderful. See you later, alright?"

"Sure. Later."

* * *

"Hey Julia."

"Hey Maeter. You on duty now?"

"Yeah. What's our current situation?"

"All systems have been running normally. There have been a few rebel KLF's and battleships in the area, but so far they've all been held back by our support forces. The 808, 909, and 0025 are out providing air support."

"Roger that. What's our status?"

"We're on defcon one at the moment on orders of Holland. We're to stay on standby and provide back-up when needed."

"Sounds good. Engines on standby. Trapar levels stable."

"Roger that. Make sure the flywheel is engaged in case we need to take off at any time. Otherwise stay on full alert."

"Right. Flywheel engaged. Now on full alert status. Ready for emergency take off."

"Boy Maeter, you don't waste any time, do you?"

"With the situation we're in now, wasting time would be a mistake."

"Are you sure you aren't registered with the NFA?"

"No, I'm not Julia." Maeter giggled. "But I still have to take my job seriously."

"You're a good kid Maeter. I hope my kid turns out to be like you."

"Speaking of that, how is the baby coming along?"

"We're doing well Maeter. We're about five months now."

"That makes Nadia four months then. Boy, talk about close."

"I know, but I guess that's what makes it exciting for everyone."

"No doubt. Though, I am getting worried about the others. We haven't heard a word from them yet."

"True. Woz, any changes coming up on the radar?"

"Negative." he replied tiredly. "Though there are still some weak coral signals eminating from the control cluster."

"What do you mean still?! You never told us that before! When did it start?!"

"About an hour ago, though I never thought anything of it to start. They've been weak but steady so far."

"I see. I wonder if it's a signal of sorts."

"I don't think it's that Julia." Maeter replied. "I think they're finally communicating with each other."

"Huh?"

"They're…finally becoming one with their world…"

"JULIA!"

"What's wrong Hap?"

"The trapar levels are increasing!"

"WHAT?! All personelle listen up! I need Talho on the bridge right away! Have the 909, 808, and 0025 return to our location! Contact the Izumo and Xavier and have them join us right away! Same with the Artimus! I think the main event is about to begin…"

* * *

"909 here. Gekko, what's your status?"

"_909, this is the Gekko. We're getting weak coral readings from the control cluster as well as steadily rising trapar levels. We're not sure if it's a sign or just a normal reaction of the control cluster itself."_

"Were those readings there before?"

"_Negative. Apparently they started showing up about an hour or so ago. The coral readings haven't changed as much as the trapar levels have."_

"Copy that. Is everyone on standby?"

"_Affirmative. We're just waiting for you, the 808, and 0025 to show back up just in case we need back-up."_

"Roger that. We'll head back to your area now. Standby until we arrive."

"_Roger. See you when you return. Gekko out."_

"909 out. Ok Hilda and Steve, you heard what's going on. Let's head back to the ship and standby ourselves. I think the action is going to get intense really soon."

"_Roger that!"_

* * *

Sitting silently in a circle, the small group of eight people concentrated intensely, building up their powers for what they all knew was going to be the final battle to save earth. Holding each others hands, all of their minds began to resonate together, their hearts finally began to beat as one, their souls peaceful and at rest, yet at the same time straining themselves to their maximum limit. Avriana, finally at peace with not only herself, but the world around her, finally had a smile on her face and an extra step in her heart. This could be noticed by everyone, as their power levels had, in that time, increased exponentially. Eureka felt the same way, as if something in her was changing, something new, and for some reason, it was leaving a warm feeling in her heart. _"What is this feeling…I haven't felt like this since I got pregnant with Timothy…Oh no…could I be…? If we are, I'm going to be the happiest mother in the world once again." _

"_It's time everyone." _Norb communicated silently through their mental connection together. _"Our powers are now at their peak, and it is time we fought to save the earth for generations to come, for all to see and enjoy and make livable again. This is, and will be, the final step of your journey. This is what you have worked all of your lives for. Please think of your loved ones and use their love and strength as your guides as well."_

* * *

"Control clusters physical attributes are changing! Trapar polarity increasing! Coral readings are off the charts!" Woz yelled.

"Doggie, get this thing in the air! Don't let us get swept away!" Holland yelled.

"Roger that! Everyone hang on tight. Now commencing emergency launch sequence!"

"Have the federation units get to a safe distance and hold their positions! Make sure they keep those rebel forces back!"

"Huge trapar wave coming!" Hap yelled. "We have to fly now or else it's going to take us out, ship and all!"

"Activate the shields!"

* * *

Back in the control cluster, an ever familiar grey brick tower begins to glow a soft lavender color as it begins to collect the energy from the area around it. Waves of trapar swirl around them outside and in. Inside the tower, the eight begin to levitate off of the floor, their hands, minds, and hearts still connected as one. Soon they are all about four feet off of the floor in standing positions, their hair swirling around in the wind and trapar that surrounded them. _"It's time my friends." _Norb announced once again. _"It is time you used your powers one last time. Feel the flow of energy around you. Use your minds to concentrate, your hearts as your strength, and your souls as your power source. When we have all reached our final peak, release everything you've got into this tower and we will once again bring new life to earth…"_

* * *

"Hang on, here we go!" Doggie yelled as the Gekko took off into the skies around the control cluster. "That wave is going to catch us!"

"Everyone grab something and hang on as tight as you can!" Julia yelled.

"Sheilds are up!" Ken-goh hollered. "But no promises if it can hold up! Contact in fifteen seconds!"

"Here we go everyone! This is all or nothing!" Holland yelled. "For the ressurection of earth!"

* * *

The final push. It all came down to one moment in their lives. The wind and trapar around the tower now whipped around it in a giant vortex, almost like a tornado. Inside, the winds howled, the trapar was so thick it could've been cut with a knife as it swirled around the eight people so brightly that they couldn't be seen. Within moments, a huge wave of power shot out from the top of the tower in a bright pink hue towards the top of the control cluster, soon breaking through it and spreading out over the earth in what most thought was the most calming feeling in the world…

* * *

"It's amazing…" Talho said softly as the entire crew watched in shock. "The whole area is covered by it…"

"Not only this area, but the entire earth is!" Woz yelled. "And the physical changes to the earth are amazing!"

"What do you mean?"

"Buildings are going back to new, roads rebuilt, just about everything is getting restored to a point! It's like…"

"They're turning back the clock…" Julia replied with a gentle smile. "They're doing it everyone. They're really saving the earth…"

* * *

"_Almost…out of power…" _Renton said as he tried everything in his power to keep going. _"Body…getting weak…"_

"_Just hang in there…a…bit longer…love…" _Eureka communicated promptly. _"We're…almost there…"_

* * *

"The control cluster is disappating!" Woz yelled as the Gekko continued to fly around the area. "Ten, no, five minutes before it's completely gone!"

"What?! But…what does that mean?" Holland asked in complete amazement as they continued staring at the sights before them.

"It's over grandpa." Maeter gently replied behind him.

"Maeter…"

"This is it. After this, there will be no more fighting, no more wars. Just all of us, at home, as a family. The scub corals have finally been able to communicate with us and now know enough about us to be able to live with the human race in peace, and not in fear."

"Is that even possible?"

"That's what mom is telling me right now."

"A mental connection?"

"Don't ask me to explain it. I'm sure all of you are hearing mom as well."

"Yeah, you're right." Hap chuckled. "I'm hearing Eureka as well. It's true, we've finally become one with our worlds…"

"But that means…"

"This is the third summer of love."

"The control cluster has fully dissipated!!" Woz yelled once again. "Look!"

"It's completely gone…" Gidget stuttered in amazement. "I wonder what happened?"

"We're not sure Gidget." Talho said softly as they continued to look on.

"We've got a visual!" Hap yelled. "Take a look everyone!"

"What is that?" Julia asked. "What kind of building can that be?"

"Not sure, but the coral levels coming from it are still off the charts."

"Look at all the trapar flowing around it also." Ken-goh replied as he viewed his screen. "Those readings are off the charts also."

"Do you think that place was the source for what just happened?"

"I'm pretty positive it is." Holland sternly replied. "And until it finally calms down over there, I want all federation forces to keep it protected. I have a feeling that that's where everyone is out there."

* * *

"We did it everyone." Norb communicated with a smile. "But do not shut down your powers immediately. Slow them down gradually and slowly. Let your bodies relax and recover."

"Thank you everyone." Eureka said gently as they began to slowly land back onto the floor. "We were able to save this land for many to love and enjoy."

"And we're still alive to live and talk about it." Anemone giggled. "I can't wait to go home and see our girls again."

"I agree darling." Dominic said with a smile. "How about you Renton?"

"We've got four kids waiting for us, so yeah, I think so also." Renton said with a chuckle.

"And possibly more." Eureka replied.

"What?"

"Renton, I think…we're pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know. As we were putting everything we had into the earth, I felt this warm feeling inside of me, like something new was happening. Something inside of me was changing, and it made me happy."

"Well I guess we'll find out when we get home, won't we love?"

"Yeah. What do you think Maurice?"

"Well mom, I think we had better make more room if you are, because we can't have a home with not enough room."

"Thank you Maurice. Oh, you two have changed back to teenagers again!"

"We have?!" Avriana yelled happily. "YES! Mall, here I come!"

"We are both very proud of all of you." Sakuya said with a smile. "You have brought the earth back to life for many generations to come and enjoy. This land was and is the hope of many, and the dream of the human race to return home has finally come true."

"And from this point on, your adventure is over." Norb replied with a peaceful tone of happiness I his voice. "Your jobs are done. Now live on, and carry with you the brilliant light called hope."

"We will, I promise." said Maurice. "Our future is now, right where we left off."

* * *

"Trapar levels dropping! Coral levels decreasing!" Hap yelled back on the ship.

"Rebel units coming from five seven one zero!" Gidget yelled back from her console. "Contact in ten minutes!"

"Scramble the LFO's and KLF's!" Talho yelled. "Use whatever we've got to stop them!"

* * *

"I sense tension in the air."

"So do I lady Sakuya. Six chosen ones, your mission is complete here, but you have one last battle ahead of you, and it is coming fast. Please, be on your way and save this building. We will use create a shield in order to protect it."

"What about our LFO's?" Avriana asked.

"They will be waiting outside for you. Now, go, and hurry. There is not much time."

"Right!" Renton yelled. "Let's go team!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Nirvash, Venturion, and Newhope have entered the area!"

"What?!" Talho yelled.

"They're entering battle along with the 909, 808, and unit 25!"

"Alright team, listen up! Aim all the homing lasers at any reble battleships! Fire the AAM's at the rebel KLF's! Let's give them a run for their money!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

"Welcome back!" Hilda yelled happily on the radio at the Nirvash. "We were beginning to get worried for a minute there that you wouldn't make it!"

"Well we did, and now it's time to end this!" Eureka yelled as the sliced by two rebel KLF's.

"Roger that. Time to rock this party!"

"Copy that." Avriana replied. "Hey dad, should we give it one more go at it?"

"Sound good to me!" Renton replied. "Let's go team! Amita drive activate!"

* * *

Three days later after the intense battle, a proud and gallant crew finally arrived home at Bellforest followed by the Artimus, Xavier, and the Izumo. The crews, although tired, were well rested and happy to finally be home.

"Well would you look at that." Holland said with a smile. "Looks like the whole city came out to greet us."

"I'd have to agree." Talho giggled. "This is one time where it's permanent. The fighting is finally over."

"That it is dear. Where's Eureka? I thought she'd want to see this."

"In the infirmary getting a check up really quick."

"What for?"

"Not sure. She said she just wanted to make sure everything was ok before going home. Safety precautions I guess."

"But we're fine, other than the 606 still being damaged."

"That's what I told her, but she wouldn't listen, so I just let her go."

"Well at least she's taking care of herself."

"True enough. Doggie, guide this thing into the hangar carefully, and don't run anyone over!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it handled." Doggie laughed.

* * *

"Well Eureka, everything seems normal so far. You're in perfect health."

"Thanks Nadia. But are we…?"

"Still waiting for the results Eureka. It should be ready in a minute."

"Ok. Now kids, are you sure you're all ok with this?"

"Of course mom! We were the ones to ask about it in the first place when we were on vacation!" Maeter laughed. "And if you are, it's going to a big party all night long!"

"Which means I had better bring out the aspirins." Renton laughed.

"Funny dad. And besides, you already said Maurice was ok with it."

"That is true. Linck couldn't be happier either."

"I think he's just anxious to get off this ship and see his girlfriend." Maurice snickered.

"Shut up Maurice!" Linck yelled. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"At least not yet she isn't."

"I just hope…she remembers to be there when we get off the ship."

"I'm sure she will little bro. Well Nadia, what does the test say?"

"Congratulations everyone! We've got another little one on the way!" and with happy cheers and lots of hugs, the Thurston family celebrated the happiest news since the end of the war.

"C-Congratulations…you guys…" Jack weakly said from his hospital bed. "I'm…really happy for you."

"Thanks Jack." Renton replied softly. "And thank you for sticking around. It would've been too quiet without you."

"Thanks…Renton. Are we home yet?"

"Looks like were heading into the ships hangar now. We'll have you off the ship and into the hospital in no time, okay? You just hang in there for us."

"I…will. That's a promise."

"Ok my friend. You just take it easy now."

"Alright."

* * *

"Jackie!"

"Maeter!" Jackie yelled back as Maeter raced off the loading ramp and into the arms of her friend. "I'm glad you guys made it back safely."

"Same here Jackie. Hey! Brian! Get over here! You're part of this group too you know!"

"Coming!" Brian laughed. "Welcome home."

"Thanks. How are things in town now that we're back?"

"Hectic as always since we're waiting to hear about your adventures."

"Oh, there's lots to tell, trust me."

"I sure hope so. Avriana!"

"Hey Jackie!"

"Boy, am I glad to see you too." Jackie laughed. "It's been too long."

"That it has Jackie."

"How's Maurice?"

"He's doing good. He should be along shortly."

"Is he walking ok?"

"He'll be on a cane from the way it sounds for the rest of his life, but thankfully there's no pain."

"The main thing is that he's alive and well, and that's what matters most."

"That is true. It's going to take a lot to take my fiancé out."

"FIANCE?!"

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard yet, but yes, we are engaged now. Here's the ring to prove it."

"It's gorgeous Avriana! I'm surprised your parents let you do this!"

"They're the ones that supported the whole idea."

"Jeez, I'm jealous now."

"Uhh…Jackie, we only have been dating for several weeks now." Bryan laughed nervously. "Let's not take it that far yet…"

"I know that you goof! But look at this ring! It's amazing!"

"That it is. Congratulations you two."

"Thanks Brian. Now where are the rest of my no good friends at?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"There they are!" Avriana laughed. "Jeez, it took that to get your attention? Boy, you girls are starting to slack off way too much."

"Funny Avriana." Jenny giggled. "We're just glad to have you home."

"Thanks girls. Now, what's new at the mall?"

"Lot's of things! Want to go check it out?"

"Sure! Let me get my fiancé moving first."

"EHH??"

* * *

"_Where is she?" _Linck thought to himself as he looked around from the top of the loading dock. _"She said she'd be here…" _

"Linck! Linck!"

"Sophie!" he yelled as ran down the loading dock and into her arms.

"I'm so glad you're home! I was so worried that you wouldn't make it!"

"Well we did, and we're back for good."

"You didn't go into any battles, did you?"

"None at all Sophie. I just helped watch the younger ones while we were away."

"I'm glad. So, what's next for you guys?"

"Nothing. The war is over, earth is saved, and we're home to stay."

"Oh Linck! I love you so much! Promise me you'll never leave again!"

"S-Sophie…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I love you too. Now let's get out of here."

"Sure."

* * *

"Well, should we go meet the press?" Holland laughed.

"I'd rather not dear. I want to go home with our kids and relax."

"Sounds good to me. What about you Dominic and Anemone?"

"Lead the way dad." Anemone said happily. "We deserve it."

"Renton, Eureka, what about you?"

"That's what we're going to do too." Eureka said happily. "We've got preparations to make."

"For what?" Talho asked.

"We're pregnant mom!"

"What?! Oh man, it never ends." she laughed. "But congratulations you two. Looks like this family is growing constantly now."

"That it is mom, and this time, it's for the better. Now let's go home."

"Lead the way dear."

* * *

Several months later…

"Hey, watch it!"

"You too! Huh, Steve?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hap!? What are you doing here?!

"Nadia is in labor!"

"So is Julia!"

"But you're two weeks overdue!"

"And you're two weeks early!"

"Jeez, talk about timing."

"Tell me about it. What room is Nadia in?"

"Four thirteen."

"We're in four seventeen."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Not sure. Is Avriana with you guys?"

"Yeah. She's in the room with her mother right now. Do you have anyone with you?"

"You mean us?" Hilda laughed. "We just got word from Julia that she was in labor. Uhh…Hap, what are you doing here?"

"Nadia is in labor also."

"What?! Boy, what timing. Two babies in one day."

"Tell me about it." Hap laughed. "Well, I guess it's time we got to work then. I'm pretty sure everyone will be bouncing back and forth between us, so let's get to it."

"Oh man, looks like it's going to a rough night." Renton laughed. "I'm glad sis took Felicity and Timothy."

"She's got the twins too." Anemone replied. "Oh, that reminds me. How are your twins coming along sis?"

"They're coming along beautifully Anemone. We couldn't be happier."

"I can't believe you're four months already. Man how time flies."

"Indeed." Renton said with a chuckle. "Felicity is four now, timothy is just about one, and now we've got three teens to worry about. Talk about hectic."

"Try my girls once and you'll see hectic me dear brother."

"I'm already their uncle. I think that's enough."

"Funny Renton."

"Enough fighting you two. It's a day of celebration!" Dominic said sternly. "You can fight later when everything is done."

"Sorry dear, you're right. Hey, that reminds me, where's dad?"

"He had to take care of a couple things at the base before he and Talho came. They should be here shortly."

"They still getting hounded by reporters?"

"No, that's settled down finally. Though there are still the one or two that bug them every so often."

"So Eureka, does mom and dad know you're having twins yet?"

"Not yet sis. But I think today is a good day to tell them considering all the excitement that's going on."

"Agreed." Renton laughed. "It'll really throw them for a loop."

"Well let's see if it does, shall we?"

* * *

"Hap! Get in here before I kill you myself!"

"Coming dear." He laughed.

"Best stick around dad." Avriana giggled. "You don't and mom will beat you alive."

"Funny kiddo. Steve and Julia are here too in labor, so it looks like it's going to be a wild night."

"What?! No way!"

"Way Avriana. Way."

"What room are they in?"

"Four seventeen."

"I'm going to go see them! Be right back!"

"And there she goes." Nadia laughed lightly between contractions. "Our little angel, savior of our world once again."

"Yeah, and we couldn't be more proud of her."

"No we couldn't…AHHHH!! Another contraction!"

"Easy dear. Just breath…take it easy…and….relax. There you go."

"Thanks hon. I'll be glad already when this is over."

"You and Julia I think." Hap laughed heartily.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

"Avriana! Glad you could make it!" Julia tiredly said with a smile. "How's your mom doing?"

"Just fine. How about you two?"

"I'll be glad when this is over!"

"I think mom is saying the same thing to dad." she laughed as she sat down next to Steve.

"How is Eureka's pregnancy going?"

"Well from what I hear. I also heard she's going to be springing a big surprise on us, so we get to wait and see what that is."

"Oh boy, here we go." Steve laughed. "What a family we have."

"But it's a family we wouldn't trade for the world dear." Julia smiled. "And you know it."

"Tis true love. I wouldn't give these guys up for the world. This family, this city, is our home, and nothing is going to change that."

* * *

"Justin, hurry up!"

"I'm coming! It's not my fault we had clubs late in the day of school!"

"Well grandpa Axel is waiting for us! Come on Maurice!"

"Can't you realize one of these days that I can't move that fast anymore?!" Maurice yelled back. "I've got the knee of an old man here!"

"I heard that Maurice!" Axel yelled. "Now hurry up before I leave you here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Hey, wait guys!" Caleb yelled. "Maeter!"

"What do you want Caleb? Can't you tell we're in a hurry?"

"I just haven't had the chance to talk to you since you came back home, so I…"

"It'll have to wait Caleb! Let's go grandpa!"

"Hang on tight!" Axel replied as he slammed on the gas and out of the parking lot in a plume of dust.

"Dammit…why can't she see who I really am?" Caleb sneered to himself as he watched them leave.

"Because she has someone she loves." Jackie said calmly behind him. "And that boy is Justin, not you."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I didn't have to feel this way about her."

"Well you showed everyone who you were when you tried forcing her into being your girlfriend. Why do you think us girls avoid you now?"

"Don't remind me. I'm paying for that every day of the week now."

"And you deserve it for what you did, so don't expect any sympathy out of me."

"Aren't we the crude little one?"

"You bet, and don't you forget it."

"Great…"

"Brian!"

"Hey Jackie!"

"How did practice go?"

"We did well. Looks like we're going all the way again this year."

"Sounds wonderful sweetie. Wow, you even smell good."

"That's what showers after practice are for."

"And is that cologne I'm smelling?"

"Maybe just a touch. Why?"

"Ok Brian, what are you up to?"

"Well…" he said as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "I was thinking of me, you, and a wonderful date downtown. A dinner, movie, maybe ice cream afterwards…"

"Baby, you had me at the words 'ice cream'. Let's go."

"Alright then." he replied with a gentle kiss.

"Mmm…you even taste good. Now let's get going."

"Of course. Later Caleb."

"Yeah, later." Caleb sneered to himself as they walked away.

* * *

"Comeo on Linck! Hurry up!"

"I am Sophie! Jeez, just had to buy a baby gift for them WHILE heading to the hospital."

"Well I couldn't help it! When I heard your communicator go off, I just had to get something for them!"

"Well I just hope they can hold off until we get to the hospital." Linck panted as they ran their way through town.

"They had better! I'm not missing this for the world!" Sophie giggled. And with a quick smile to each other, the two took each others hands and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

"Grandpa, kids! Glad you could make it." Renton laughed. "I wasn't sure you would."

"Funny Renton." Axel somewhat grumbled. "Have their been any sightings of babies yet?"

"Not yet grandpa. Both are still in labor."

"Well at least they waited for us." Axel chuckled as he sat down in a chair in the hallway outside the rooms. "Eureka, dear, how is the pregnancy coming along?"

"We're doing well Axel. Six more months and our family will grow once again."

"Can't wait."

"Where's Linck?" Renton asked.

"He wasn't at school when we left, so he's probably on his way." Maeter replied. "So don't worry dad, I'm sure he'll make it."

"I sure hope so. Actually, speak of the devil! Here he comes with Sophie!"

"Those two sure are inseperable." Justin laughed. "But it looks like things are finally falling into place and to where they belong."

"That they are Justin. Let's just hope it stays that way from now on."

"Oh I'm sure it will now that the rebel resistance has been taken down another few notches."

"True enough." Holland chuckled as he walked into the waiting room. "They're in worse shape now than what they were after the first war ended."

"Will it be enough though, that's the question dad." Anemone said tiredly. "But only time will tell I guess."

"That's true Anemone. Only time will tell this time if they learned their lesson or not."

"I think we're all hoping that Holland." Axel sighed. "But right now isn't the time to think about that. We've got four friends that about to have kids that I think need our attention more than anything else."

"Point well taken Axel. We should be expecting kids either sometime this evening or sometime in the early morning hours, so let the bets begin on who gives birth first!"

"OH no you don't!" Talho yelled. "You know better than that Holland, as do the rest of you, so don't even try it."

"Caught in the act." Maeter laughed. "Busted Holland."

"Yeah yeah. So Talho, how are the ladies progressing?"

"So far so good guys. Both of them have been in labor for several hours from what the doctors are saying, so if things go right, we could end up having a double birth tonight."

"Well let's just see how well they time it then." Renton chuckled. "So, how about those bets?"

"RENTON!!"

* * *

As the hours progressed, so did Julia and Nadia beautifully. Hap and Steve took turns taking watch so they could take breaks if needed. Talho and Hilda stayed at their sides also and chased Avriana out just to give the doctors and nurses space to work. Avriana didn't mind though as she sat out in the hallways or the waiting room with the others making small talk, talking about memories of the past, laughing at the proudest and funniest moments in their lives, and finally being one with her family and friends.

"It's time everyone." a doctor said happily about two a.m. "Both women are right at ten and ready to push anytime."

"How much longer will it be?" Talho asked amid a pile of sleeping teenagers.

"Could be any minute, could be an hour or more. It depends on what happens next and what their bodies do next."

"Thanks doc." she smiled gently as Avriana slept, her head on her lap.

"No problem. I'll keep you all posted as things progress."

"Should we wake the kids mom?" Eureka asked, a tired tone to her voice.

"No dear, let them sleep. They've had a long day with school and now this, so I think they deserve the rest."

"Alright."

"How are you holding up?"

"Tired, but I'm doing alright."

"Okay. But if you need to sleep, just go ahead and do it. I'll wake you up when the babies arrive."

"Okay mom. I think I'll do that."

"Sleep tight sweetie."

"Night mom."

* * *

Five and a half hours later, amid a giant celebration, two little bundles of joy arrived in Bellforest. Each one a boy, with Julia and Steve's coming in at a hefty eight pounds, five ounces and Nadia and Hap's coming in at a healthy seven pounds, three ounces. After all was cleaned up and quiet, both of the women were moved to a shared birthing suite to be together with the family.

"They're both beautiful you two." Hilda said happily. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Hilda." Julia said softly as she held her new bundle of joy in her arms. "He's truly a blessing."

"What did you name him?" Anemone asked.

"Joey Thomas Jackson."

"Good strong name. How about you Nadia?"

"Well Anemone, me and Hap decided to name our boy Jordan Gregory Anderson."

"Another strong name as well." Holland said with a boost of confidence. "Congratulations to both of you. We wish all the best of luck with your new family members. And Avriana, be sure to spoil your new brother rotten. I think you deserve that honor."

"Oh, I will, I you can guarantee it."

"We don't have to worry then." Talho laughed. "I know I spoiled my two. So, Eureka, my dear daughter, what's this surprise that you wanted to tell us after these two arrived?"

"OH! Thanks for reminding me mom! I almost forgot about it!" Eureka laughed as did the others. "But anyways, during one of my usual checkups with my alternate doctor since Nadia was on maternity leave, we came along with a little surprise."

"And what surprise was that?" Holland asked.

"Well dad and everyone…" she giggled as she and the rest of her family smiled behind her. "After the ultrasound, we found out…"

"That it's a boy?!" Anemone announced

"It's a girl?!" Gidget said happily.

"No you two!" Eureka laughed. "We're having twin girls!!"

"TWINS?!" Talho yelled. "That's one, two…three…seven kids! Oh man, what a handful that's going to be."

"It'll be alright Talho." Renton chuckled. "We have three very capable teens who can help take care of things."

"Right on dad!" Maeter yelled.

"I'll be right there also!" Maurice replied.

"Me too!" Linck said proudly.

"Sounds like everything is well handled then." Dominic said with a smile. "Hey dear, when are we going to start catching up with them?"

"OH no you don't!" Anemone laughed. "Our two are enough for now." And laughing along with the rest of the family, Nadia and Julia realized themselves as they looked at each other that even though the war was over and that the earth had been saved, they and everyone else had one heck of an adventure still coming up, and that was trying to keep up with the family called GekkoState.

_Fin._

* * *

_A/N: I would like to thank all of my friends and fans for reading, reviewing, and enjoying this story. It was a real pleasure writing it and I hope my next story does as well also. So be on the lookout for my next story: Eureka Seven- Long Lost Love. And when you review that one, please, don't kill the author. Later everyone!!_


End file.
